Dragon Ball Rewritten, Gohan's Time Warp Chaos
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: If Cell had a back-up plan in case he died, then this would be it. Join young Gohan as he goes through Time to save his future, work with other Time Travelers, struggles not to reveal his identity and discovers an even more powerful enemy than Cell.
1. Part 1: Time Warp

_**Dragon Ball Rewritten**_

_** Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

_**Prologue, Shattering Time**_

_ *Three Days Ago*_

_** "Now's your chance, Gohan!" **_Gohan's father, the now deceased Goku, was helping his young son, Gohan, finish the android monster Cell. In his weakened Super Saiyan 2 form, the young half Saiyan boy shot out his strongest Kamehameha Wave and was able to finally defeat the evil android.

"HAAAAAAA!" Cell knew he was finished the moment Vegeta blasted him, but even as his body literally fell to pieces to the merciless Kamehameha Wave, he had that smirk on his face. Gohan was the only one who saw it.

"You may have beaten me in battle today Gohan, but the War is far from over! Let's see how smug you are when the past and your own future disappears!" Cell yelled out his last sentence to the young boy just before the last of his body vanished for good.

_ *Present*_

"I'm worried, Bulma, what did Cell mean by 'when the past and your own future disappears'? You don't think he's planning to attack the past somehow, do you?" the young eleven year old half Saiyan asked in concern to the woman genius.

It's been three days since the defeat of the monsterious Cell, peace has returned to the Earth. Goku decided to remain in the Otherworld (dead) in order to prevent anymore enemies trying to kill him and threaten the Earth. This left the Z Fighters, epsecially young Gohan, in a stump as they really wanted their friend/father back. Gohan, although the most powerful warrior in the universe now, was still unsure of himself especially without his father by his side.

Gohan remembered that smirk on Cell's face even as the android was dying. He knew Time Travel was possible, Trunks was the very proof of that, but even if Cell could somehow mess with the past it shouldn't effect the future they live in now, it'll only create another Timeline, yet somehow Cell threatened their own future would disappear as well. This had the young hybrid Saiyan worried and wanted to talk to the woman who created (or would in this case) the Time Machine herself.

"I'm not entirely sure Gohan, but I doubt Cell himself would be able to do it since he's now dead. He might've meant another strong enemy with the ability to Time Travel, it seems more likely." Bulma suggested.

Just then, Krillin came barging in looking really frantic. "Gohan! Bulma! We've got trouble!"

"What's wrong, Krillin?" Gohan asked, a bit afraid to find out.

"You better come and see for yourself, Gohan. You too, Bulma." Krillin said seriously.

Krillin flew off with Gohan behind him holding Bulma. "Hey! Not so fast or I'm going to fall!" Bulma demanded. Good thing she left baby Trunks at home with her parents, otherwise she might've dropped him already.

It didn't take long before Krillin landed in what appears to be some kind of gray and lifeless forest, but the forest still had leaves and grass, so how could it seem so lifeless and colorless? Gohan landed beside Krillin and gently put down the complaining Bulma.

"What... what happened to the forest? It's all gray and it feels lifeless." Gohan looked around, not liking what he saw here.

"There's something not right here." Bulma stated.

"That's not all, take a good look at this dew falling from the leaf. Notice anything out of the ordinary?" Krillin pointed at a rather big leaf.

Gohan and Bulma looked at the water 'dropping' from the leaf. Both of them paled when they realized what was wrong.

"It's just... hanging there, suspended in the air!" Gohan shouted, shocked by this revelation.

Bulma's face was white when she realized this. "There's no way..."

Both of them looked around to see leaves that fell out of the tree were frozen in the air too. There was no wind. The wild life weren't moving either. Everything in the forest was just frozen still, unmoving.

"It's as if Time itself had stopped completely in this area." Krillin spoke out what was on both of their minds.

"How is this even possible? What happened?" Gohan wondered, still looking around in both fear and awe that something like this could even happen.

"I don't know Gohan, but whatever's causing this is spreading. When I went to go get you and Bulma, I've noticed the gray was getting bigger. Not just here, but other places too. Time is stopping and we have no idea what's causing or how to stop it." Krillin said anxiously.

Bulma then remembered something Gohan just told her. "Gohan, remember what Cell said just before he died? You told me he said to you that 'when the past and your own future disappears'. Do you think that by effecting the past it's causing Time to stop here?"

"But why? I mean I thought that whenever you go to the past it only creates an alternate universe over there or something like what Trunks said. So how is it possible that it's effecting us too?" Krillin was bewildered by this discovery.

Gohan had to think for a second before answering. "Maybe it's not as simple as that. What if whoever is messing around in the past caused such a rift in Time that it's actually shattering Time for the future? It probably caused such a strain in Time that it's starting to fade away little by little instead of creating another Timeline."

Bulma agreed with the young hybrid. "Gohan's right! We never thought of such a possibility before. Trunks didn't really change anything too major here other then saving Goku from the heart virus, so Time itself just created another Timeline. But if something goes to the past and starts causing too much chaos, then instead of creating another Timeline, Time itself gets shattered because it's unable to handle such a change like that."

Gohan and Krillin gasped. "But what's going to happen to the future and to us? Are we all going to be trapped like _this_? Unable to move or do anything?" Gohan said worriedly. They just defeated Cell only to find out it did no good because Time was shattering to pieces, endangering their very future.

"I may have an idea on how to stop this, but it's going to take a few days, hopefully Time wouldn't shatter by then. Gohan, I need you and Krillin to gather everyone at Capsule Corp so we can discuss this." Bulma said quickly.

_*Five hours later*_

After telling all the other Z Fighters about Time shattering, they quickly gathered at Capsule Corp. Piccolo and Dende already knew about it since they saw it happening from the Lookout.

Vegeta, as usual, was aggitated that his training was interrupted, but even he knew that if Time stopped completely everything would all go to waste if he couldn't even move a muscle. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Puar, Oolong and Master Roshi were all gathered as well.

"If we can't find the problem with the blasted Time, then what's the point of even training? Woman! You better fix this or else." Vegeta barked angerily. Knowing he'll never get a chance to fight his rival, Kakarot, if they don't do something about this dire situation. At least he could fight his bratty son since he's much stronger then both him _and_ Goku, but he couldn't even do _that_ if Time stopped. This is why the Prince of all Saiyans was so irritated and I mean more then usual.

Bulma growled at her husband. "I'm doing the best I can, Vegeta! With Time shattering and all, it's not exactly easy to get this done!"

"What are you doing, Bulma?" Yamcha asked out of curiousity.

"With Time stopping, how can we even fix it? It's not like there's a body we can really fight to stop it." Tien said.

"Well I came up with one solution and one solution only and that's to build a Time Machine like my dear Trunks used in the future. We can send somebody back to stop whoever is causing this." Bulma said.

"But we don't even know who's doing this." Gohan said looking up from his history book his mom forced him to read.

"Gohan! Pay attention to your history. You've got a LOT of catching up to do young man!" Chi-Chi scolded him as Gohan sighed looking back at his book.

That's when the young hybrid noticed something was off. He was reading the history about his dear mentor Piccolo and how he almost took over the world a long time ago (which he didn't like to see) when he noticed someone in the backround he _knew_ shouldn't be there. It looked like a small version of Frieza about the size of a basketball with some kind of huge watch around his neck.

That's not all. As Gohan looked through some of the pictures of his history book, he saw more smaller versions of his past enemies wearing some kind of giant watch around their necks. There was another that looked like Cell only was the size of a football. Another looked like Cooler, five more were the Ginyu Force and the list goes on. It's as if their past enemies shrunk themselves and put those massive watches around their necks and are messing with history somehow. Wait a minute...

Gohan stood up quickly, catching everyone's attention. "You guys, you have to _see_ this!"

Everyone looked at the kid like he was nuts. "Uh... no offense, Gohan, but none of us are really interested in your history book." Oolong, the shape shifting pig, said with disgust at the thought of history.

"Yeah, we're not really into the whole scholar studying thing." Yamcha agreed.

"Nonsense! I think it's great Gohan is finally trying to influence others around him rather then the other way around." Chi-Chi spoke proudly.

Gohan rapidly shook his head. "No, no, no! It's not that. Just take a look. See anything out of the ordinary?"

"Just what is so interesting in that blasted book?" Vegeta growled.

Krillin was the first to take a look, it took a moment, but the bald former monk soon realized what Gohan was trying to point out. "Uh guys... there's something really wrong here. I see a basketball sized Frieza in here!"

"WHAT!" that definitly caught everybody's attention. Everyone, including Vegeta and Piccolo, looked at the pictures of Gohan's history book. Chi-Chi screamed at them for taking away her son's book away, but nobody bothered to listen to the study crazed mother.

"How is this even possible?" Piccolo was hissing now.

"It's as if our enemies shrunk themselves somehow and what's the deal with those massive watches around their necks?" Krillin wondered.

"Ooh... this whole thing is so crazy." Puar said with a sigh.

"Here's another one." Master Roshi spoke up taking out his scrap books of his days training Goku and Krillin when they were young.

The old Turtle Hermit opened it up for the others to look. Gohan and the others gasped at what they saw; while it appeared to be normal enough, there was definitly something there that shouldn't be.

In some of the pictures, they show Goku and Krillin as young boys carrying a carton of milk and running across the beach. That's exactly how the training with the Turtle Hermit went, but then, Gohan and the others noticed a shadow in the backround. The shadow had the shape of a human with lots of hair. It almost looked like Raditz, Goku's evil older brother and Gohan's uncle.

Another showed Goku and Krillin doing farming and in the backround showed a big muscled man that had on Saiyan armor. Vegeta immediently regconized him as his former partner, Nappa. "So that buffoon's a part of this too?" he growled. The funny thing is the Nappa wasn't the size of a basketball like most of these villains.

As they continued to look, it showed more past villains that didn't shrink but still had those big watches around their necks. Most of it were Goku and Krillin along with Launch, the girl who changes personailities and hair color drastically whenever she sneezes. Gohan remembered seeing that girl once, but that was when he was only four and before Piccolo trainned him, he hadn't seen her since. Master Roshi was in the picture too, so far after that last picture with Nappa, the Z Fighters hadn't seen anything else out of the ordinary.

Then it showed the picture of Goku and Krillin wearing suits, ready to go to their first World Martial Arts Tournament. Krillin chuckled. "I remember that day as clear as crystal. Goku and I were sure excited yet nervous about our first Tournament."

"Krillin, look, was that guy there before?" Gohan asked when he noticed another shadow figure behind the trees as if spying on the two children.

Krillin burrowed his eyebrows. "No, I don't think so."

This figure had Goku's hair, that's what stumped Gohan at first, until he remembered Turles. That shadow figure must be Turles then. Turles was another past enemy who's size didn't shrink.

Another picture showed Goku and Krillin in their first orange dogis Master Roshi gave them just before they entered the Tournament. There was another thing out of the ordinary. This one wasn't a shadow figure and he wasn't a size of a basketball either. Though this one nobody had met before: this man looked almost exactly like Goku, he isn't Turles, his skin color was different and he had a scar on his cheek. This man also wore a Saiyan's armor and had a tail wrapped around his waist, so it's safe to say he is a Saiyan.

"Who's this guy? He isn't Turles and I'm sure we've never seen him before." Krillin wondered, confused by this mysterious Saiyan.

"It seems more then just our past enemies are messing with the fragile Timeline. We need to act fast before anymore damage is caused and Time stops completely here." Piccolo said with heavy seriousness in his voice and I mean more then usual.

Ox-King was looking through his own scrap book and was surprised to see more out-of-the-ordinary issues. "You might want to look at this."

Again everyone (with the execption of Bulma, who's busy with the Time Machine) gathered around to see. These pictures showed Chi-Chi's dad during his days as the fearsome yet kind hearted Ox-King.

The Fire Mountain pictures showed nothing out of the ordinary, only the part where just before the Red Ribbon Army attacked did something seemed off. There was another figure that looked very similar to Guldo, the small fry of the Ginyu Force.

"Oh that's just great, even the blasted Ginyu Force is mucking up the Timeline! When I get my hands on those FREAKS, they'll WISH they stayed DEAD!" Vegeta roared angerily.

"Tien, I'm scared. What if they changed more then just appearing there? What if they tried to attack or kill one of _us_ in the past? What would happen to us if they do that, Tien?" Chiaotzu was really scared.

The tri-clops gave an assuring pat to the nervous Chiaotzu. "Don't worry, Chiaotzu, I don't think they would do something THAT drastic. At least, I hope they don't. We're still here, aren't we?"

Yamcha then said, "But it's possible they may try to keep some of us from ever meeting, or keep us as enemies rather then friends."

"Whatever it is they're doing, it's none of Gohan's buisness, now give him back his history book!" Chi-Chi yelled angerily at the Z Fighters, who all cringed and quickly gave the young boy back the book.

"But Mom, what if they try to keep you and Dad from ever getting married or even meeting? I wouldn't exist anymore." Gohan said with a bit of worry and serious in his tone.

That got the study crazed woman's attention. "That's... a serious problem. Bulma! You better hurry up and make that Time Machine, otherwise there won't _be_ a Gohan to grind into anymore!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT! Creating a Time Machine isn't all that easy, you know! Time Traveling shouldn't even be possible! It's only because of my little Trunks that I have _some_ idea on how to make one!"

"Well work FASTER! I can't be grinding up Gohan's brain only for him to suddenly disappear on me!"

While the two women had a cat fight, Gohan looked out the window. _'Oh Dad, I wish you were here, you'd know what to do to stop this madness.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1, Time Warp To Turtle School<br>**_

_*One week and two days later*_

Bulma called everyone to quickly come to Capsule Corp, the Time Machine is finished. This time only the Z Fighters; Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Vegeta met in the room. Gohan was glad he just changed into his spare outfit he made to look like Piccolo's only his wristbands and turban around his waist were blue instead of red/orange.

"It's finally done. How are things going on right now?" Bulma asked out of curiousity and to calculate how much 'time' they have left before Time stops completely and the universe goes numb.

Everyone just looked grim. Gohan was the one who spoke. "It's not looking good. We just flew here and I saw so many places that's been turned gray and nothing is moving."

"Time is shattering more and more each day." Krillin said grimly.

"Then we better do this fast. According to my calculations, we have approximately a year or less before Time stops completely. However, if we can somehow stop one of the enemies causing Time to shatter, then it'll help slow down the progress. At least it _should_ anyway." Bulma said.

"How many people can be sent back?" Tien asked.

Bulma sighed and said, "Due to having to build the Time Machine quick, only one person can go back. We'll have to use one of you to go back. Someone strong should be able to take them all out, but you have to remain inconspicous about it. In other words: you can't, I repeat, CANNOT let ANYONE, especially the ones we know, see you fight. At least not to your fullest extent. We don't want to damage the Timeline even more."

"Then let me Woman, I'll blast every one of those weaklings back to the dead." Vegeta said proudly with a smirk.

Bulma glared at her proud husband. "Vegeta, you're probably the _worst_ choice to go back! We need someone smart and stealthy to do this kind of thing, not someone proud, obnoxious and destructive. That'll only cause Time to shatter even faster."

Vegeta glared at her. "Hmph! I'm smart, maybe not stealthy, but those idiotic past selves of yours wouldn't know a good fight if it kicked them right in the gut!"

"Vegeta, we don't have time for this! Now I need a volunteer, someone who is actually good with stealth.'

Krillin sighed, "I can't do it. I'm pretty good with stealth, but I'm not strong enough to take them all out."

"Neither are we, you can count us out." Tien spoke for both him and Chiaotzu.

Yamcha, the one who is normally very cocky, knew how grave the situation would be if he failed. "As much as I hate to admit it, I can't do it either."

Piccolo had his eyes closed, knowing he couldn't go back either, but he knew who could. "Gohan's the best choice; he's smart, good with stealth and he's the strongest one out of all of us here, including Goku."

Gohan's black eyes widened. "Wha m-me?"

Bulma then smiled brightly. "Of course! Gohan's the_ perfect _guy for this."

Gohan quickly waved his arms in the air. "Wait a minute now! I'm not that good with stealth and I'm almost guaranteed to slip and mess something up. I can't do it! Piccolo, are you sure _you_ can't do it? You're so much more better at stealth and smarter too!"

Piccolo kept his calm demenour and said, "Stop underestimating yourself, Gohan. You're much smarter then you give yourself credit for. I can't go back because I was considered an enemy back then. Because you didn't exist yet Gohan, you'll have no problem blending in."

Krillin nodded. "Piccolo's got a point, Gohan. We were all there in the past and we can't risk letting our past selves see us. At least if _you_ get spotted there wouldn't be much trouble... unless you turn Super Saiyan or something, other then that, you should be golden."

"Heh, I wasn't even on this blasted planet, so I should be fine too. Why let a boy do a man's job?" Vegeta stated with arrogance again.

Bulma glared. "Because you're guaranteed to do something stupid and shatter Time forever! At least Gohan has enough brains to know when NOT to fire an energy blast or to fly around like some crazy Superman! Besides, you'll have to fight Cell and Gohan here is the only one who can defeat him."

Gohan let out a sigh and decide to speak up before Bulma and Vegeta start tearing each other's throats out (to Vegeta, that might be literal, then again it wouldn't surprise them if Bulma was able to overpower the Prince of Saiyans).

"Okay, I'll go. But _someone_ has to tell my mom, because _I'm_ sure not going to do it." Telling Chi-Chi that Gohan's about to fight some epic Time War is the same as commiting suicide. Nobody wants that, but they have to, least the said woman would turn the entire planet inside out until she finds the boy.

"That's okay Gohan, you don't really have time to go back and tell her anyway. We need to get you in the past as soon as possible." Bulma said as she gave the young half Saiyan boy a high-tec watch device of some sort.

Bulma explained what the device was for. "This is called Communitation Time Watch or just C.T.W. for short. I made it indestructable so while you're fighting it won't break or something. Use that to keep in touch with us. Press that green button to activate it. You can talk to us if you're having trouble with something. We'll call you if we discover anything else too."

"Neat. At least I won't be entirely alone on this mission." Gohan let out a breath of relief that he wouldn't have to figure this out on his own.

Bulma smiled. "Of course not, we need to work together to fix something this drastic. Now, remember it would be preferable if you stayed away from our past selves and anyone else you know Gohan, but if you do end up being spotted and forced to talk with them, don't say your real name and try to act like you're just a normal kid instead of the hero of the world, if they find out who you really are, then Time would shatter for sure."

"I understand."

"Also, when you fight one of the enemies, be sure to do it alone. Sneak away from the others, exscuse yourself or do whatever it takes to get the enemy alone with you to fight. You must not let ANYONE of the past see you fight and especially transforming into a Super Saiyan. We want to fix Time not help destroy it. Got it, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, determination filled his ebony eyes. He knew the consequences if he got caught fighting and/or transformed into a Super Saiyan. This must be how Trunks felt when he had to go back in time.

"Good, then you're ready. Oh, and one more thing. I made this Time Machine special. You won't age physically as long as you're in the past, so even if you end up staying there for like 10 years or so, you'd still be the same age you are today, which is eleven years old."

"Got it. I'm ready when you are." Gohan said, though determined, the young half Saiyan was a nervous wreck.

As Gohan got into the Time Machine, everyone wished him good luck. Vegeta told him not to mess up or he'll go into the past himself to blast the boy. As the glass closed, Gohan set up the coordination to the time period. Bulma told him that nothing out of the ordinary happened during her first quest of getting the Dragon Balls, meaning it only started during his dad's and friend's first training with Master Roshi.

Gohan set the date and year. Finally, he pushed the big red button. "GOING BACK TO DATE. TIME WARPING IN 3... 2... 1..." the machine said.

The Time Machine glowed just before it vainshed. "Good luck, Gohan." Krillin said in a quiet voice.

The Time Machine showed up at some weird castle and plants were giant mushrooms and it was night. Gohan, still in the Time Machine, looked around, knowing something wasn't right.

"Hang on, this isn't the right time..." before he could think anymore, he heard a loud roar. The young hybrid cringed as he recognized that loud roar anywhere since his battle with Vegeta a long time ago. Looking back at the castle, he gasped when he saw a Great Ape, the Oozaru tearing it to pieces. Looking up at the night sky, Gohan saw the moon was there and it was full.

Gohan soon realized that Oozaru was his dad, his past dad. He heard Bulma screaming and saw Yamcha carrying Bulma, Puar and Oolong away from the rampaging giant monkey monster. Oozaru Goku was charging his way!

"YAAAHH!" Gohan yelled as he quickly set up the coordination again and punched it just before Oozaru Goku could smash it to bits.

While traveling through the Time Stream, Gohan whipped a sweat from his black brow. "Wew, that was close. I better watch it or I could end up destroying Time instead of fixing it."

Finally the Time Machine appeared on a huge island with villagers. Gohan looked around to make sure this was the correct time before he gets out. So far so good, at least there were no giant ape monsters trying to rip his limps off. Gohan then saw Kame House along with Goku and Krillin as kids delievering milk. Yup, this was the right time alright.

Gohan opened the glass and jumped out of the Time Machine. He pushed a button outside and put the Time Machine into a Capsule so nobody would see it. Gohan picked up the Capsule and put it safely into a case with other Capsules Bulma packed him with.

Gohan then took this time to look around, maybe to try and find the enemies that are causing the disortion and Time shattering in his future. Although, Gohan rather enjoyed the peaceful life out here, back when things were simple and no evil space alien or killer androids were trying to destroy the planet.

Gohan greeted some of the villagers as he walked around, asking them if they saw anything out of the ordinary, like flying guys with lots of hair, or perhaps someone with a tail and wearing weird armor. The only answers he got were: "Oh the little boy has a vivid imagination." "No I haven't, are you trying to make a book or something about them?" "Why don't you just play with your friends instead of asking us such nonsense, little boy?"

Yeah, Gohan wasn't making much progress. Apparently the enemies here kept themselves hidden for a reason, but Gohan couldn't figure out why. If they were trying to destroy Time in the future, then they could easily do that just by simply showing their ugly mugs to everyone and yet... nobody has seen them.

"If nobody saw them, then why is Time stopping in the future? They must've done _something_ to cause that, but question is: _what_ did they do?" Gohan spoke aloud to himself. The nice cool ocean breeze made it so easy to relax, but Gohan had to stay focus if he wants to find the evil ones in the area and put a stop to them. Still, the breeze blew his black hair and it felt good.

It wasn't until a familiar voice called out to him that snapped him out of his relaxing trance. "Hey Goku, why are you just standing there? Hurry up and deliever those milk before Breakfast Time!"

Gohan nearly jumped out of skin and spun around to see it was Master Roshi. Roshi stopped and got a good look at the young boy. "Wait a second... you're not Goku. You're too tall and your clothes are all wrong. Who are you? Why do you look so much like Goku?"

Gohan realized his resemblence to his father made it even more risky then it should have. "Uh sir, I don't know who you're talking about." he said, hopping he sound convincing to the wise old Turtle Hermit.

Luckily, Master Roshi seem to have bought it. "I suppose so since Goku never mentioned you. What's your name, young man?"

"It's Go-" Gohan quickly slammed his hand to shut his mouth before he accidently told him his name. The young hybrid quickly cleared his throat as if saying 'Go' wasn't what he just said. "It's Sky, sir." he managed to recover.

Master Roshi gave 'Sky' a suspiscious look before smiling and said, "Well Sky, did you come here for some fresh air? I don't usually see boys your age around these parts of the island."

Gohan had to think up an exscuse quick before Roshi tried to read his mind. Yes the old Turtle Hermit is capable of reading minds, but it takes time for him to concentrate before he could do that. "Well, uh... sir, I was um... training my legs. Yeah, I was just running around to get... faster and... stronger."

Roshi looked at Gohan and for a second the boy feared he may have been caught, then the Turtle Hermit let out a laugh before saying, "You silly, silly boy, you'll never get stronger that way! Don't you know who I am? I'm the great Master Roshi, the legendary Turtle Hermit."

Gohan acted surprised and bowed respectfully to Master Roshi. "Oh, I'm really sorry, Master Roshi, I didn't realize it was you. Um... I thought you usually lived somewhere on a little island far away from people." Gohan inwardly gave a breath of relief, glad his acting was getting better.

Roshi felt flattered by the boy's manners, unlike another boy he knew. "I did, but I'm training two students right now. There isn't much room on that tiny island so we moved here for a little while."

"You have students? I thought you didn't take students anymore." Gohan remembered Roshi telling him how he didn't want to take Krilin as a student because he didn't plan on teaching two boys.

"I don't, but those two boys I made a special exception. They have so much potential and it's up to me to bring it out." then the Turtle Hermit turned to Gohan. "You know, when I look at you, I can't help but feel potential that screams to be let out. How about I take you as my third pupil? I might as well since I'm already training those two knuckleheads, at least you're more tolerable."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. The young demi-Saiyan didn't expect Master Roshi to just suddenly invite him to be his pupil! Gohan can't say 'no' to an offer like that, epscially when he just told the old Turtle Hermit he came out here to 'train'. There's no reason to reject without coming off as rude and that's the last thing Gohan wanted. Only one thought went through Gohan's mind the second Master Roshi offered him to be his student. _'I screwed up!'_

Master Roshi laughed. "I'm only kidding with you, boy. I wouldn't take in another student even if he could beat me in a fight. Sorry, but two is enough, that's just how it is."

Gohan inwardly gave a huge sigh of relief. "That's okay, I don't think I'll be able to take such harsh training from the great Master Roshi anyway. So who are your two lucky students anyway?"

Master Roshi answered, "They're two young boys about the age of 12 and 13. Their names are: Goku and Krillin. I'm hopping to have them enter the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament that's in about two weeks."

Gohan then had a thoughtful look. "Really? They're both older then me."

Master Roshi's eyes bulged from his sunglasses. "Really? How old are you?"

"I'm 11 years old." Gohan answered simply.

"Really? You look taller then those two are. I thought you were about the same age as Krillin if not a little older. Well, at any case, they should be finished delievering the milk and coming back by now."

"What?" as if on cue, Gohan heard two very familiar voice of his dad and Krillin only younger.

"Hey Master Roshi! We're ready for the mid morning training!"

Gohan turned to see his young father and friend. Since Gohan only saw them this young in the pictures, it felt weird seeing them like this in person. Since both of them were adults when he was born.

"Good, that was much faster then yesterday." Roshi said in approval. Gohan noticed Goku and Krillin were both wearing heavy turtle shells on their backs.

Goku and Krillin took noticed of Gohan for the first time. "Hey Master, who is this kid?" Goku asked pointing at his future son.

"Probably just some student wannabee." Krillin said smugly. Gohan remembered the Krillin from the future told him that he was always a rude little boy and seeing him here he believes him.

Gohan didn't really want to face his past father since he still felt responsible for his death with the battle against Cell and he didn't want Krillin to get a look at his face either. So the young boy only stared at the ground shyly, not knowing what to say. Also, Gohan knew his voice sounded very similar to his past dad's voice. So talking would be a little awkward too.

"This here is Sky. He was just training his legs running around, that's all." Master Roshi introduced simply.

Goku then chuckled. "Running around? That's not much training. By the way, why do you look so familiar to me? I feel like I've met you somewhere before."

Gohan stepped back, hopping to keep Goku and Krillin from getting a good look at his face. "Why are you backing up like that?" Goku asked naively.

"Don't you get it? He's obviously shy." Krillin spoke out, much to Gohan's relief.

"Why would he be shy?"

"You're an idiot. People can be naturally shy. He's probably just shy to be in the presence of Master Roshi and his students."

"But he's older, so he shouldn't be so shy around kids younger then he is." Goku pointed out, obviously not knowing Gohan's age.

"Actually Goku, he's younger then you and Krillin." Master Roshi said.

This had both of them shocked. "Really? He's younger? But he's taller then us!" Krillin pointed at Gohan in shock, making the hybrid blush in embarrassment, he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Hey, why don't you train with us, Sky? Maybe you could enter the World Martial Arts Tournament with us." Goku suggested with that infamous smile.

Gohan continued looking at the ground, refusing to say anything that may make him slip up and the fact that his own voice sounded too much like chibi Goku.

"Why don't you say something? It's not nice to not say aything to people." Goku scolded. Gohan felt ashamed at having his dad scolding him, even if the kid didn't know that Gohan was his future son.

"Alright, that's enough Goku, you're scaring the poor guy." Krillin said to his naive friend.

"This is no time to interrogate the boy. You two still have some farming to do, now get to it!" Master Roshi snapped, making the two boys quickly running to the farm area forgetting about the mysterious boy called 'Sky'.

"I knew you were modest, but not THAT shy. Why didn't you say anything to Goku or Krillin, Sky?" Roshi asked Gohan.

Gohan bowed his head respectfully before answering, "I apologize, Master Roshi, but I have my reasons. By any chance you've seen anyone unsual around here? Like someone with lots of hair or wearing some kind of weird armor?"

Master Roshi thought about it before saying, "Come to think of it, I did see someone by your description."

Gohan smiled, he was finally making progress. "Really? Could you tell me where, please?"

Master Roshi then smirked, not about to let Gohan go that easily. "Now wait just a minute there young man, what business do you have with that man?"

"He's my uncle and I've been looking for him." Gohan answered without hesitation, because it's the truth.

Roshi then said, "Well if that's the case... I'll tell you where I saw him, but you have to do something for me first."

Gohan knew what Roshi wanted. The Roshi from his future wanted the same thing: porn magezines or a beautiful young girl for him to... get to know. Yeah, the Turtle Hermit really haven't changed a bit over the years.

Gohan smirked as he brought out a Capsule. Krillin gave this one to him in case he ran into Master Roshi and he needed something from the Turtle Hermit but the stubborn old man won't give it to him unless he gave him _this_.

Inside that Capsule were porn magezines, heaven for Master Roshi. "OOOOH YEEEAAAH!"

"You can have them all if you just tell me where you saw that man." Gohan said with an assuring smile like Goku whenever he's about to win a fight.

"Oh yes, well, I saw him going to a cave just behind the village. You can't miss it." Master Roshi said and the second he did he dived into the small pool of porn magezines, flipping through the pages like a true pervert.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he began walking away, not wanting the man to see him fly. Although Master Roshi is easily distracted, Gohan still wanted to make sure he wasn't near him when he take off into the sky. While Gohan was walking away, he heard gunshots coming from Kame House. Looking back, he saw Master Roshi jumping around while crying over his torn up magezines and a girl with blond hair holding a gun and a vicious attitude.

"So you like looking at girls, huh? Well say hello to my little friends!" Launch yelled while continuing to shoot at the poor Turtle Hermit until she sneezed and her hair turned dark blue and she dropped her gun in shock.

"Oh dear, Master Roshi are you alright?" she asked in a sweet and genuine concern voice. Gohan knew this was Launch, but this was the first time he actually saw her personailty change with his own eyes, to say he was surprised would be an understatment.

"I'm glad I don't have such a split personaility." Gohan muttered to himself before finally taking off into the skies to find the cave Master Roshi mentioned.

While gliding through the air, Gohan saw his dad and Krillin doing construction work now. They worked the tools like they were nothing even with those heavy turtle shells on their backs. Gohan gave a small smile before turning his attention to the back of the village.

Gohan did indeed see a cave. "Yup, there's a cave back here, just as Master Roshi mentioned. I wonder if Raditz is in here?"

Gohan looked around until he saw a single Capsule on the cave floor. Curious and cautious that this could be a trap, the young demi-Saiyan slowly took the Capsule. Then he pushed the button and threw it, ready to see what was inside.

What popped out of the Capsule was the familiar orange Dragon Ball. Gohan was surprised, he didn't know Dragon Balls could be stuffed into Capsules, and plus he's in the time period where they're suppose to be nothing but round stones right now. Maybe he got it wrong again? Or perhaps the Dragon Balls resurrected earlier then a year due to the unbalance in Time? Either way, there must be a reason why Gohan found a Dragon Ball in that Capsule.

Gohan held it up close to his face, counting the stars. "There's four stars. Yes, it's the Four-Star Ball. This belonged to my Great Grandpa Gohan. Dad treasured this ball. I wonder what's it doing here? From my Dad's stories, I thought Upa and his dad, Bora, had the Four-Star Ball? Unless this was one of those evil guys' plan to destroy Time."

Then to Gohan's major surprise, the Dragon Ball in his hand spoke. _**"No it's not. This is a special gift for you, Gohan."**_

Gohan jumped out of his skin (that's twice in one day) when he heard his father's voice, the adult version.

The boy could heard his dad laughing. "What the? D-Dad? Is that really you? How are you talking to me through this Dragon Ball?"

As Gohan looked at the orange orb, he saw his dad's face on there. It wasn't disorinted or looked funny, it was a normal mirror reflection, except there wasn't anything to reflect upon. Goku was smiling at his son.

_**"King Kai told me everything. How Time was stopping and you went back to the past to stop those who are causing it. We figured you could use some help other then Bulma's. Since we can't commuticate though that watch of yours, King Kai came up with a different way. I put my essence into the Four-Star Ball and sent it to the past in a Capsule, hopping you would find it and you did."**_

"So you're saying I can actually talk to you through this Dragon Ball? But what if someone steals it and use it to resurrect Shenron?"

_**"Don't worry about that, Son. This Dragon Ball is used for communication purposes only, it's powerless otherwise. It can't resurrect the Eternal Dragon, even if the other six are with it. Besides, since it's not counted as a 'magical' Dragon Ball, it won't show up on any Dragon Radar, just make sure nobody sees it. That's what the Capsule is for."**_

Gohan gave a huge smile. Happy that he can talk to father again, even if it's only until this Time Traveling thing is resolved. Still the boy knew he couldn't do it too often because if someone saw him talking to his dad through the Dragon Ball, then that could cause some serious problems. Only when he really needs his dad's help will he talk to him.

"Oh yeah, Dad, do you know if Raditz or someone else that shouldn't be here _is_ here?" Gohan asked.

Goku put his finger to his chin, thinking. _**"Hmm, I think King Kai told me Raditz is the only one in that area. But we're not sure where he is exactly. He was in the cave, but then he moved out somewhere else. It's possible he moved out of the island though, just keep an eye out for him."**_

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later, Dad." Gohan said with a smile before Goku's face disappeared. Gohan put the Dragon Ball back into the Capsule and placed it into the case with the other Capsules.

Gohan looked around in the cave one more time, there was no clue or anything else out of the ordinary. With a sigh, the young demi-Saiyan boy exit the cave. Back to square one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2, Desception<br>**_

It's been two weeks since Gohan had arrived in the past. The demi-Saiyan couldn't find Raditz anywhere and this discouraged him. Still, he wasn't going to do nothing, so he decided to train himself under the sea so nobody would see him. Being able to hold his breath longer then a whale, he tested his own endurance, stamina and how fast he can fight underwater. Even now the boy grows stronger so he would be ready in case the enemies got stronger too.

Gohan was thankful Bulma made the C.T.W. waterproof. Occasionally he would give them a call and tell them he hasn't made any progress so far. They would tell him that the enemy may be waiting at the Tournament then, so Gohan is to train until it was time for Goku and Krillin to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament.

All this time, Gohan kept hidden from Master Roshi, Launch, Goku and Krillin of the past. Spending most of his time under the ocean, training himself underwater. Whenever the young boy wasn't training, he would hunt for food like he did before when Piccolo left him to fend for himself in the wilderness. Sometimes he would say 'hello' to some of the villagers before returning to training.

There were times when Gohan talked to his father. Goku suggested Gohan should learn the art of Kaio-Ken, knowing the young boy could handle over a Super Kaio-Ken since he's capable of going Super Saiyan and beyond. With Goku's help and guidance, Gohan was able to use Kaio-Ken, but he hasn't mastered it quite yet since it took Goku almost a year to master it and Gohan only had two weeks to do the same.

Soon, the day for the Tournament has arrived. Gohan stayed in the cave where he found the Dragon Ball and was talking to his dad.

_**"Okay Son, today's the day. Are you going to enter?" **_Goku asked curiously and eagerly.

"Hmm... I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean I don't want to change anything, that could freeze Time even faster. Nobody knows I can fight and I'd rather keep it that way. Besides, aren't _you_ suppose to lose to 'Jackie Chun' not to me?" Gohan smirked as his dad gave him a pouty face.

_**"Fine, you're no fun. Well, just becareful out there Son and good luck." **_Goku flashed him his infamous smile before disappearing.

Gohan exit out of the cave after changing into his spare Piccolo made gi. Only the wrist band and waist were red this time. Gohan made sure the C.T.W. was in perfect condition (Bulma may have told him it was indestructable, but that doesn't mean it can't malfunction) before taking off and landing behind Kame House.

Goku and Krillin just finished changing into the suits Launch gave to them. Gohan held back a laugh. His dad looked so funny in that outfit and Krillin looked no better since he's so use to seeing them wearing their orange gi.

Deciding to make his appearance before they left him, Gohan uneasily walked into their view. He didn't like being too close to his past friends and dad because it might mess up the future even more. Still, Gohan, Bulma and adult Goku had devised a plan and he needed to be in their 'group' for it to work.

Goku was the first to notice his future son. "Huh? Heeey! It's that Sky kid."

Gohan nervously smiled and stiffly waved at them all the while mentally scolding himself. _'Just relax Gohan, you have to make this work. Don't look so scared and stiff. Act like a normal kid who wants to see the Tournament.'_

"What brings you here, Sky? I haven't seen you in two weeks or so." Master Roshi said walking up to the demi-Saiyan child.

"I was... um... around and heard you were... uh... entering the famous World Martial Arts Tournament. I was... um... wondering if I could... join you, if it's not too much trouble." Gohan managed to say though stuttering a bit, he mentally slapped himself for talking like a shy coward, Piccolo taught him better then that.

"You want to enter the Tournament? No offense, but you'd just get creamed." Krillin said, misunderstanding what Gohan just said.

"Aw, I think it'd be fine to have him enter. After all, you two are entering so why can't he?" Launch suggested.

Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm not entering. I just... well, want to watch it."

"Sure, but why can't your parents just take you?" Roshi asked.

Gohan sighed, he practiced for this question. "I can't bother them for something like that. The flight to the Tournament is too expensive. My dad just died a month and a week ago and my mom can barely make enough money to feed the two of us. I don't want to be a burden for her anymore, so I live alone."

If there's one thing Gohan's good at 'lying' about, it's a good sob story to get others to feel sorry for him. Gohan doesn't ususally do this, epsecially since it goes against his morals to manipulate people and he was raised far better then that, but desperate times calls for desperate measures and hopes he doesn't have to do it too often. Although the part that his dad died wasn't a lie.

Launch gasped. Krillin and Goku just stared at Gohan with wide eyes as if they couldn't believe it. Master Roshi could tell this boy was telling the truth about his deceased father and frowned. "Oh my... I'm so sorry about that, Sky. You sure you should leave your mother alone like that?"

"It's okay, she knew she couldn't afford to take care of me anymore. All my life I've wanted to see the World Martial Arts Tournament. The fights encourage me to keep going. So can I please go with you? I don't know who else to turn to." Gohan begged, lying through his teeth and desperatly hoped this plan worked while also hopping his real mom never finds out about this or he'll be joining his dad in the Otherworld at quite an early age. It was surprisingly adult Goku's idea to get Gohan to come up with such a sob story.

Launch started crying for the kid. "Oh poor child! Please take him to the Tournament, Roshi, the poor kid's been through a lot."

"Oh well, I suppose it couldn't hurt if one more comes with us. Just don't get in the way." Roshi sighed.

"Thank you so very much, Master Roshi." Gohan respectfully bowed to him.

Goku then sniffed Gohan. Gohan looked at his past dad in confusion. "You smell like the sea. What have you been doing? Training yourself underwater?"

Gohan's eyes widened, worried that they'll find out he is indeed a great fighter. That is until Krillin spoke up.

"No you idiot! He must've been swimming away from sharks like we have. Or maybe he was fishing for food or something since he's living by himself."

Gohan was saved once again by Krillin's logical attitude. Gohan has to remember to thank Krillin in the future for being such a logical yet fiesty kid the next time he talks to him.

"Oh, well did you catch any big ones? I always catch the biggest fish I could find." Goku said happily.

"Now's not the time, Goku! We need to hurry and get to the Airport. If you're joining us Sky, then get in the car." Roshi said impatiently.

Everyone except Launch got on board. She waved good-bye to them as Roshi drove off to the Airport. Gohan was glad he got to join his father and friend to actually see them fight rather then just hearing about it. _'So far, so good. I just hope I don't slip up.'_

Things were pretty uneventful after getting to the Airport. Gohan sighed as they rode the plane. He could fly around the world eight times before this slow thing made it to South City on Papaya Island (where the Tournament is being held). He had nothing better to do then to look out the window at the moment, watching the scenes go by slowly.

While Gohan was very bored, Goku was just the opposite. The young Saiyan kept looking out the window and commented on every little thing he saw. Gohan didn't get why his little dad was so excited about being so high since he could ride the Flying Nimbus. Guess he didn't ride it very often at this point in time.

Yes, Gohan recalled his dad telling him that it wasn't until his little journey against the Red Ribbon Army after the 21st Tournament that he started going around the world on his trusty Flying Nimbus Cloud.

Hours passed and it was dark already. Gohan had fallen asleep. Krillin looked at Gohan for a minute. "You know, he really looks and sounds like you, Goku. Especially while he sleeps."

Goku looked at the sleeping boy. "You're right, I guess I didn't really notice it before, but he does sound like me. I wonder why?"

"Let's not worry about that right now, you two need to focus on what lies ahead: The World Martial Arts Tournament." Master Roshi said sternly, though he had his own mind somewhere else. On two things: #1.) Why does 'Sky' look and sound so much like Goku and #2.) He wonders if 'Sky' had anymore porn magezines for him since Launch destroyed them all when she was her 'evil side'.

Finally, after the plane landed, Master Roshi told Goku to wake up the sleeping demi-Saiyan while he and Krillin go find a Taxi to take them to the registered area for the Tournament tomorrow.

Goku, at first, only stared at the sleeping boy. Not only did the boy looked so much like him but there's something about him that felt like... he knew him from somewhere. Like this peaceful sleeping child was a long forgotten family or something to him. Goku didn't want to wake him up, but if he didn't he'd be left behind and Goku wouldn't want to do that.

Goku also didn't need to *ahem* pat the boy to know what gender he was, he could already tell he was male (thankgoodness). Goku wished he could figure out why he had these feelings for some random kid he never met before.

"Hey, wake up. We've landed, we need to get into the Tournament." Goku said while shaking Gohan gently like a father would to his sleeping child. Now this was very odd, especially for Goku since he had no concept whatsoever on parenthood and not to mention he can't even tell the difference between male and female. Plus this boy was only a year younger then he was.

Gohan stirred, slowly opening his sleepy eyes. When he saw his chibi dad's face right in front of his smiling at him like adult Goku would whenever he woke him up, Gohan was wide awake in a second and flinched back in the chair. His face was red and hot. He knew his dad was not so great with personal space, but he didn't think he'd be so close to his face like that.

Goku chuckled at Gohan's red hot face. "Why is your face so red? Master Roshi told me to wake you up. We're here, so we better hurry and get re... uh... rejustared?"

Gohan shook his head, trying to get the grogginess out. "You mean 'registered', right?" it certainly wasn't the first time Gohan had to correct his own father on his volcabulary. Unlike Gohan, Goku grew up with no education other then fighting.

"Yeah, registered. Come on, we better hurry." Goku said while laughing and grabbing his son's arms, dragging him out of his seat and off the plane. Gohan yelped as Goku dragged him all the way to where Master Roshi and Krillin were with two Taxi Cabs waiting for them. Gohan may be waaaaay more stronger then the Goku here and now, but that doesn't mean he can't be taken by surprise and get dragged.

"It's about time. What took you so long? You usually jump on a person to wake them up. You sure took your time waking Sky up." Master Roshi said with some bitterness in his voice. Gohan suspected that his chibi father did just that to the cranky Turtle Hermit: pounced him in his sleep. Gohan had to hold back a laugh while imagining this.

"Yeah, what's up with _that_, Goku? You literally threw me out of the room to wake me up." Krillin glared at the smiling Saiyan.

"I don't know, guess I've changed a bit?" Goku guessed, not really knowing why himself.

"We better get in the cab, the Drivers are getting impatient." Gohan pointed out seeing how annoyed the Drivers were getting. Plus he didn't want them to keep talking about how Goku wakes people up. It might give them a clue to who Gohan really is and that's the _last_ thing he wanted.

Gohan was relieved Goku rode with Master Roshi in the other cab while he rode with Krillin in this one. Being around Krillin was bit easier then being around his past father, but the boy was a bit... rude to say the least.

"Listen kid, when we get to the Tournament, you better stick close to Master Roshi. We can't have you getting hurt with all those Fighters. Some are just plain mean while others like to pick on those weaker then they are." Krillin told Gohan, still believing he was just a hapless kid who lost his family.

Gohan was happy that Krillin cared for him even though this Krillin hardly knows him. "Thanks, I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Krillin."

It didn't take too long before they made it to the registration for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan grumbled that he could've walked faster then these slow cabs (which he probably could), but didn't want to seem out of the ordinary. Gohan had to keep up his mask of being a 'defensless little kid' if he wants to keep his future from further Time shattering.

Gohan waited with Goku and Krillin beside him while Master Roshi registered his two pupils into the Tournament. Gohan soon noticed Goku kept staring at him and it was making him really uncomfortable. It's as if Goku was staring into his soul, trying to find something. Gohan couldn't really say anything because he didn't want to upset his chibi dad. Regardless whether Goku knew Gohan was his son or not, he just felt like he shouldn't upset his father.

Krillin finally noticed Goku staring at the taller yet younger boy. "Huh? Goku, stop staring, you're making him uneasy."

Goku then blinked, as if just coming out of a trance. "Really? Sorry, I didn't realize I was staring." he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I apologize for my friend's rude behavior Sky, don't mind him. The boy doesn't know the meaning of the words: 'personal space'." Krillin said to Gohan.

Gohan chuckled. "It's okay. Just please try to refrain from staring, I was never one for attention."

Just then, Gohan and Goku heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Hey Goku! I'm over here!"

Gohan instantly saw Yamcha, he was younger here obviously, but still recognizable. Goku, however, did not recognize him when he walked in front of them.

"Who's... he?" Goku asked cluelessly, though he may have had some idea.

Yamcha smirked before getting into position. "Hah! Wolf Fang Fist!'

That did it. Goku smiled when he recognized him. "YAMCHA!"

"I thought you'd like that." Yamcha conitnued smirking.

"Sure did. I guess I didn't recognize you because your hair got shorter." Goku smiled pointing at Yamcha's short hair. Gohan was use to seeing Yamcha having short hair, in his future Yamcha never grew his hair long, so Gohan wondered what Yamcha looked like with long hair.

Yamcha blushed as he touched his short hair. "Bulma said long hair is out this year. So anyway, are you entering the Tournament, Goku?"

"I sure am!" Goku smiled excitedly, ah yes, just like a Saiyan he enjoys fighting strong opponents.

"Great! Then you and I can test each other's strength out!" Yamcha smirked.

"Goku, who's this guy?" Krillin asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Yamcha a friend of mine. Yamcha, meet Krillin. The tall one that looks like me is Sky. Both of them are new friends of mine." Goku pointed to the short former monk and the tall half Saiyan child.

"Nice to meet you both. Sky, you really do look like Goku, are you cousins or something?" Yamcha asked curiously.

Inwardly, Gohan scowled and cringed. _'Why does everybody have to ask me that? I know I resemble my dad, but sheesh! I'm getting sick of all these questions!'_ Outwardly however, the boy remained calm with a curious yet slightly forced smile. "I don't know, I guess it's just some weird coincidence."

Yamcha was taken back when Gohan spoke, making the boy confused until he remembered how much his own voice was so similar to his dad's current voice.

"Wow... You even _sound_ like Goku, how strange." Yamcha said before changing the subject, much to Gohan's great relief.

"Anyway, I can hardly wait to see you in the ring, Goku. Let's do our best." Yamcha said until three familiar faces popped up from the crowd, making Gohan even more nervous as he now have to deal with more people he knew in the future.

"Hey Goku, it's been a while." Bulma said happily. Oolong and Puar all laughed as they were happy to see their old friend again. Goku introduced Krillin and 'Sky' to them. Again Bulma commented on how much 'Sky' looked and sounded like Goku, but passed it off as a coincidence like with everyone else so far.

Gohan was relieved the girl genius didn't try to push the matter, saying things like 'It can't just be a coincidence that he looks and sound like Goku. He could be his long lost brother or something.' That would've made things a lot more difficult. It was also times like these that Gohan was glad he didn't have his tail anymore because they would've suspected he was related to Goku for sure... he just hopes it doesn't grow back all of a sudden, but there's no reason it would... right?

Goku's tail was gone too. Gohan remembered hearing that his dad's tail got cut off on the night his friends first discovered his accursed Oozaru transformation. Gohan himself almost got ran over by the Oozaru when he miscalculated the date. Gohan also knew the tail grew back during the Tournament, he didn't know when or how, but he knew it would be some time during the Tournament.

"Goku, it's been a long time. Have you been training?" Oolong asked eagerly to Goku.

"Of course I have, it was tough." Goku said happily.

"What have you been doing?" Puar asked.

"Delivering milk, farming, construction, swimming away from sharks and getting attacked by wasps." Goku said as if it was a normal thing, making Gohan chuckle with his friend's shocked expression. Being stung by a bunch of wasps couldn't even _begin_ to compare to being hammered by Piccolo.

"Okay, you're all registered. Now we need to get to the hotel for some rest for the big day tomorrow." Master Roshi said, then he spotted Bulma.

"Oh Bulma! Do you remember me? You wore that bunny outfit!" Roshi had that look on his face again, making Bulma growling even deadlier then her future husband; Vegeta. No wonder the two ended up together, she's the only one who can keep the Prince under control.

Gohan looked away as Bulma beat the tar out of the poor Turtle Pervert... Hermit I mean. Krillin was embarrassed by his Master's actions. Goku just looked at them cluelessly as always.

"Hey, I thought the Tournament was tonight." Goku whinned.

"Sorry kid, it's tomorrow. Tonight is registration." Yamcha told the eager Saiyan.

"Come now, we better get to the hotel before it gets too late." Roshi said with a big hand print mark on his face, courtesy of an angry Bulma.

"So kid, Sky right? Why are you here? Surely you're not here to enter. I mean Goku's a special kid and Krillin's been under Master Roshi's training." Bulma said to Gohan as they rode in the same cab to the hotel.

"Hm? Oh no, I'm just here to observe them, that's all." Gohan assured her, making her smile in relief.

"Oh, that's good, I was afraid you were going to get yourself hurt. You can sit with me, Puar and Oolong if you want, Sky." Bulma offered with a smile.

Future Bulma always did like Gohan due to his good manners. Although there _was_ that one time he accidently ditched her on Planet Namek to fight Frieza and his men... oh well, she didn't seem to mind anymore.

"Uh... sure thanks Bulma, how generous of you." Gohan bowed in respect, making Bulma blush and giddy.

"Wow, for such a young kid, you sure do know how to show respect to a lady." she smiled.

"Too bad there isn't one here." Oolong teased, making Bulma go into Vegeta Rage Mode.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BACON!" she hissed while strangling the poor swine shape shifter.

That night, at the hotel, everybody was asleep. They had to get up bright and early for the Tournament. Gohan, on the other hand, stayed awake until he was sure everyone was asleep before sneaking out of the hotel and flew into the starry sky to make sure nobody could overhear him.

Gohan took this time to use the C.T.W. to contact with the Bulma of the future. "Bulma, are you there?"

**"G-Gohan? Hang up, quickly!"** Bulma suddenly shouted on the screen. Gohan wondered what's got her so panicky, until he heard a very familiar yell.

**"IS THAT MY GOHAN!" **"Uh-oh." Gohan instantly knew he called at a very bad time, his mother was there and she just found out how he was commuticating with them.

_***Two minutes earlier back in the future***_

Bulma and Krillin were the only ones in the room, they were looking at the radar of the past to try and help Gohan find the enemy.

Krillin then spotted something. "Hey Bulma, I think I found Raditz."

"Way to go Krillin! Now all we have to do is wait for Gohan to call and-" before Bulma could finish that sentence, her door was literally barged down, revealing a very angry Chi-Chi.

"Alright, that's IT! Where is Gohan? I know you have a way to talk to him even when he's in the past, which I am still dead set about!" Chi-Chi snarled like a hungry heyna, ready to pounce its unfortunate prey.

"Chi-Chi, you know that Gohan was the only guy for this. If he didn't go back, he'd probably ceased to exist already." Krillin said nervously.

Chi-Chi growled at him, causing the poor former monk to step back. "I don't care about your exscuses! JUST TELL ME HOW TO TALK TO GOHAN!"

Bulma gave her a nervous smile. "N-now Chi-Chi, be reasonable. How would we be able to talk to Gohan when he's in the past?"

Chi-Chi glared before looking gloomy. "Yeah... I suppose you're right. It doesn't seem possible."

Just before Bulma and Krillin could give a breath in relief, Gohan's face appeared on the T.V. screen as clear as day for all to see.

**"Bulma, are you there?" **he asked, trying to get the genius woman's attention. This caused both Krillin and Bulma to gasp, knowing a gruesome end was coming their way.

"G-Gohan? Hang up, quickly!" Bulma yelled at him. The young boy only looked at her in confusion until he heard Chi-Chi screaming.

"IS THAT MY GOHAN!" Gohan's eyes widened when he realized who else was there. **"Uh-oh."**

_***Back In The Past***_

**"GOHAN, IT'S MOMMY! You have to use that Time Machine or whatever it's called to get your tail back here now! You've fallen too far behind in your studies as it is!"** Chi-Chi yelled at him so loud that Gohan was glad he decided to take this up in the air, otherwise people would be staring at him and his friends would all be awake.

Gohan sighed, this is exactly why he didn't want to tell his mom about his journey of Time Traveling. Not only would she disapprove, she would constantly nag him to finish his studies. What good would studying be if Time stopped? Doesn't she realize that this is way more important then reading some stupid books?

"I'm sorry Mom, but this is too important and I have don't have time to be worrying about my studies." Gohan retaliated for the first time in a good while against his mother.

Chi-Chi gasped at her son's sudden rebellion. **"W-wh-what? Gohan! When did you get so rebellious! I've raised you better then that! Do as I say and get back here now! Before I go into the past myself and drag you out there!"**

Gohan sighed, knowing yelling at her would only make things worse, so the half Saiyan decided to try a different approach. "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to yell. Look, this is really important and if I go back now then Time will freeze and there's no amount of studying that's going to help."

Chi-Chi glared at her son. **"Don't you DARE talk back at me young man! A mother knows what's best and you need to continue your homework!"**

Gohan silently growled, there's no getting through to that woman. Then he thought of another idea. "Okay, how about I do my studies while I'm trying to fix the past? Would that make you happy, Mom?"

Chi-Chi sighed. **"I know, Gohan. This is far more important then some writtings on paper. It's just I don't want you to start losing IQ points like your father. So please promise me you'll continue to study even while Time Traveling, okay?"**

Gohan gave a huge sigh of relief, finally in an agreement. "Sure Mom, I promise."

**"I love you, sweetie." **Chi-Chi waved good-bye before she left the room and Bulma took over.

**"Well, I'm glad that's taken care of. Now listen Gohan, Krillin and I found out where Raditz might be. The Time Radar shows he's definitly somewhere in the Tournament, but we don't have an exact location. There's also a slight possibility that big brute and muscle headed Nappa is there too, so be on your guard, kid."**

Gohan nodded. "Right, I'll be sure to keep a look out for these two Saiyans."

**"By the way, where are you?" **she asked curiously, noticing nothing but the night sky in the backround.

"I'm in the sky, above the hotel where your past self and the rest of our friends are sleeping, getting ready for the Tournament tomorrow." the young demi-Saiyan boy answered.

Krillin then took over. **"Oh yeah, before I forget; Gohan, your dad, Goku, will be transforming into that giant ape monster during the Tournament. I believe it happened during his battle with Master Roshi, who is Jackie Chun in disguise. When that happens, either stay away or find a way to help Goku control that form."**

Gohan nodded. "Thanks for the heads up, Krillin. By the way... how did you find out Master Roshi was Jackie Chun?"

Krillin chuckled nervously. **"Eh? Sorry Gohan, that's a story for another day. You just better get some shut eye and be sure to look out for a hairy guy or a bulky muscle man."**

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later, Krillin, Bulma." Gohan said before shutting off the C.T.W. making the screen go blank.

Gohan sighed as he looked around from the sky. Wondering what he should do if he did end up running into Raditz or Nappa during the Tournament. Fighting them in such a crowded area was out of the question. He would have to lure them away somehow to an isolated place. Things are going to get complicated tomorrow.

Gohan fell fast asleep the second he hit the mattress in the room. The young demi-Saiyan was worn out after all that's happened. That night, however, the young warrior had a dream or a nightmare.

_"Gohan, can you hear me?" Gohan heard his father's voice (the adult Goku). Gohan stood up and looked around, he was surprised to see the adult Goku right in front of him, yet he had that halo above his head._

_ "D-Dad? How? I'm not dead, am I?" Gohan was confused._

_ Goku chuckled before shaking his head. "No, you're not dead, Son. You're asleep right now, this is... well, I guess you could call it a dream."_

_ "A dream? But why are you here, Dad?"_

_ "King Kai said it's a lot easier to commuticate with you directly while you're sleeping, so I thought I'd give it a try. Oh and there is another reason..."_

_ "There is? What is it?" Gohan asked curiously._

_ "Well... see that rampaging monster over there?" Goku pointed at an Oozaru roaring with rage and stomping around wildly._

_ Gohan's eyes went wide. "An Oozaru? What's it doing here?"_

_ Goku gave his son a nervous chuckle before answering. "Well Son, that's you actually."_

_ Gohan's eyes popped out of their sockets, staring at Goku and at the rampaging Oozaru. "What? But how? Why? I don't even have a tail anymore, how could that be me?"_

_ "Well Son, it's complicated. King Kai wanted me to help train you to tame that wild monkey beast so you would no longer lose your sense of self whenever you turn into the Oozaru."_

_ "But Dad, if I don't even have a tail anymore why would that even be an issue?" Gohan asked, not sure why would they go through the trouble for something that's not going to happen._

_ "King Kai said it's so you could help me... and by me, I mean my past self, learn to control the Oozaru form. You remember what Krillin told you? I turned into the Oozaru and almost destroyed everything at the World Martial Arts Tournament, then Master Roshi blew up the moon. I figured if you could somehow help my past self control the Oozaru form, it would become a great asset and Master Roshi wouldn't have a reason to blow up the moon. Sound like fun, Gohan?"_

_ "Well I guess, but wouldn't that distrupt the Timeline even more?"_

_ "No it won't, don't worry about that. Now if we could tame the Oozaru in you, then you can help my past self tame the Oozaru in him. Are you ready?"_

_ "Sure Dad, let's tame this wild beast!"_

_ Gohan and Goku both charged at the raging Oozaru. The giant monkey monster turned and saw them coming and raised its giant hand to slap them away before they could reach its face._

_ ""Ow! That monkey sure packs a punch." Gohan said rubbing his sore head that was the brunt of the giant hand slap attack._

_ Goku rubbed his head too, chuckiling. "Of course it does. That Oozaru is only as strong as you are, Gohan."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "It is a part of you after all. Try turning into a Super Saiyan and watch what happens." Goku suggested._

_ Gohan complied, since this was a dream nobody- except his father- would see him transform. Gohan powered up, his hair turned golden yellow and his eyes turned teal._

_ As soon as Gohan turned himself into a Super Saiyan, he was shocked to see the Oozaru also changed color. Intead of dark brown fur, the Oozaru now has golden yellow fur. Shocked by this, Gohan reverted back to his basic form, returning his hair and eyes black. The second he did, the Oozaru also reverted to having brown fur again._

_ "You see what I mean, Gohan? That Oozaru is you, the you that's been long forgotten since your tail got cut off." Goku explained and chuckled at his son's shocked expression._

_ "But Dad, this is crazy! I'm fighting a much more violent, wild, hairer and giant version of myself! How the heck are we going to beat that thing?"_

_ Goku then thought of something. "Maybe we're going about it the wrong way. We're suppose to _tame _it, not kill it. Killing it would be like killing yourself and we wouldn't want that. The Oozaru saw us coming in and its defense mechanism batted us away not wanting us to kill Gohan."_

_ Gohan thought about it. "I get it. Instead of trying to attack the Oozaru, we're suppose to calm it down to the point that we can reason with it. But how are we going to do that?"_

_ Both father and son were stummped as they watched the Oozaru continue to rampage. "I wish Vegeta told me how he was able to control his Oozaru form, that information would've been helpful."_

_ Gohan then remembered something Vegeta told him before coming into the past. "Hang on Dad, I think Vegeta gave me a hint. Before coming into the past, he told me: 'Just remember, Son of Kakarot, the beast within all Saiyans can only be tamed by the Saiyan's strong will. Do you have a strong will?' I didn't really understand what he meant at first, but I think he somehow knew we would try to tame the Oozaru within me and you, Dad."_

_ "Ah, I get it now. So you're suppose to merge with your Oozaru self and try to control it through sheer will power. Do you think you can do it, Son?"_

_ Gohan was always doubting himself, heck even Krillin thought more about himself and the man belittles himself a lot. However, there is one thing Gohan knew for sure: he had a strong and determined will just like his father. If he could bear the incredible pain of going Kamehameha Wave with that monster Cell, then surely he should be able to tame the Oozaru within himself._

_ "I'm ready, Father. But please, don't make me do it alone."_

_ "Don't worry, I'll be encouraging you every step of the way. Good luck, my son." Goku knew this would be dangerous, but he needs his son to learn how to control his own Oozaru before he could help his past self with _his _monkey monster._

_ Gohan flew in front of the Oozaru. The giant monkey didn't sense an attack so it didn't do anything but stare silently at the boy in front of its face. It's as if it knew what Gohan was trying to do. Instead of batting Gohan away this time, it grabbed the boy and its body flashed brightly before disappearing._

_ Although the Oozaru was nowhere to be found, Gohan was struggling as if trying to keep himself from turning primal. A bright white aura surronded the crying demi-Saiyan. Goku knew Gohan and the Oozaru were now fighting for dominace._

_ "I believe in you, Gohan! You can't let that monkey beat you! Tame it! Control it! Use it! YOU CAN DO IT, SON!" Goku encouraged Gohan the best he could like he did during Cell's final battle._

_ "YYAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan screamed loudly that could break glass from all across the globe. Gohan stopped struggling and opened his eyes, he saw the Oozaru again, only this time instead of roaring in blind rage and rampaging, it was calm and smiled before disappearing for good._

_Gohan was able to breathe easy again, but that really tired him out despite being only a dream._

_ Goku smiled proudly at his son. "You did it Gohan, you've tamed the beast within. I'm so proud of you. Your tail may grow back or may not, but if it does at least you can use the Oozaru at will."_

_ Gohan smiled weakily at his dad. "To be honest Dad, I'd rather it didn't grow back. It'll cause too many unwanted attention and unanswerable questions. But at least now I can help your past self tame the wild beast within himself."_

_ "Yeah. Good night, Son."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3, Raditz the Child Manipulator<br>**_

"... Gohan, wake up. It's morning, you don't want to sleep in now do you?" Gohan heard his dad's voice.

Groaning, the demi-Saiyan child kept his eyes closed. "Five more minutes Daddy."

Goku laughed like crazy when Gohan said that. It took a minute before Gohan realized he was still in the past and the one he called 'Daddy' is not even a father yet. Gohan quickly opened his eyes and his face turned red hot from embarrassment, although he's glad Goku didn't take his daddy comment seriously.

"Sorry, you've been dreaming about your dad? I never knew mine. Well, come on Sky, let's go or we'll be late!" Goku was excited and grabbed his son's arm and dragged him out of bed and outside the hotel. Gohan was glad he wore his gi to bed instead of his pajamas or he'd die from embarrassment.

"Whoa! I need to brush my teeth first Da- Goku!" Gohan almost slipped up there after being surprised by the wake up call (again).

"Why would you need to brush your teeth? Doesn't the comb tickle your teeth? Now come on, Master Roshi and the others are waiting!"

Gohan turned pale when he just found out another 'fun fact' about his father that he never knew about until now: the man never brushed his teeth, at least not until Chi-Chi came into his life. How in the world did his teeth not rot out from cavity? Maybe pure bloodied Saiyans don't get cavities? Gohan would commend any cavity brave enough to invade his father's mouth.

"Yup, I'm going to be having bad breath today." Gohan grumbled to himself already smelling his own putrid breath.

Goku managed to drag poor little Gohan all the way to the building of the Preliminary rounds. This is where Master Roshi gave Goku and Krillin their first orange gi, the same one Gohan sees them in most of the time in his future.

"They really do look fitting on the both of you." Gohan commented with a smile.

"Thanks, they are really cool. It's too bad you don't get one, Sky." Krillin said, though Gohan's not sure whether Krillin actually wished he could've gotten one or was just bragging about.

"Yeah and it would've been more colorful then that dark purple one you wear all the time, Sky." Goku agreed with Krillin.

"Huh? But I like what I'm wearing." Gohan said looking at the gi he wore in respect for his first mentor; Piccolo.

"Don't go picking on what people wear now boys. You two need to shape up and get ready for the fights ahead!" Roshi shouted at them, causing both boys to straighten up.

"Well, good luck in there guys, you'll need it." Bulma said with a big smile on her face.

Gohan walked beside Bulma. "I doubt they'll need it, they're pretty strong."

Bulma then took a sniff in the air before covering her nose as if in disgust. "Ew! Did you brush your teeth this morning, kid? Your breath smells like a wet dog on a very hot day."

Gohan frowned, he knew his breath smelled bad due to the fact a certain full-blooded Saiyan pulled him right out of bed before he even had a chance to go into the bathroom, but he didn't think it would be THAT horrid.

"You know, since we can't go into the Preliminary Rounds to watch them, I'm going to go back to the hotel and brush my teeth." Gohan suggested as he started walking back to the hotel.

"You do that, kid. Meanwhile, Oolong, Puar, we're going to watch the Prelimanry Match." Bulma snickered as an idea formed in her genius head.

Gohan sighed, wishing he could just fly back to the hotel since it's less time consuming then walking there. "I really need to be more alert when it comes to my dad, he's always surprising and dragging me to places before I have time to think. I love him and all, but that's just annoying."

Then the demi-Saiyan stopped when he sensed something. Looking around, he could easily tell this Power Level was much too high for anyone in this time period. Which means he's close to his target enemy. Looks like brushing his teeth will have to wait.

It didn't take long before Gohan saw someone with really long and spiky hair, but he was really small, about the same size as a hot dog for whatever reason. Gohan smirked, glad to finally find his target. Now he had to figure out how he's going to approach his evil 'deceased' uncle without causing a scene.

Just in a blink of an eye, Gohan vanished into thin air before reappearing right in front of the shrunken Raditz. This surprised the smaller Saiyan. Before he could get away, Gohan grabbed him and held him tight so he couldn't get away.

Some people were looking his way curiously. Gohan just grinned sheepishly at them. "This is my... action figure." then he quickly hid in the cornor of the building. The half Saiyan was grateful all the people were too busy trying to get in the building to watch the Preliminary Rounds. He turned his attention to Raditz.

"Who are you? Unhand me you stupid brat before I MAKE you!" Raditz demanded angerily, not recognizing Gohan.

Gohan glared at the struggling little Saiyan in his iron grip. "So you don't really remember me, 'Uncle Raditz'?"

This caught Radtiz's attention as he looked at the boy, studying him before realizing just who this kid was. "Impossible! You're Kakarot's son, Gohan? You were such a crybaby, you shouldn't be able to hold me for more then two seconds!"

"A lot has changed since Dad and Piccolo defeated you. Now tell me what you and your allies are doing? How and why are you destroying Time?" Gohan calmly yet fiercely demanded.

At this, despite the current situation, Raditz gave the half Saiyan child an evil smirk. "Oh? You mean you haven't figured it out yet? And here I thought you were a genius. I don't know how _you_ were able to Time Travel without a Temporal Mecha, but I'm not about to give away such top secrets to a brat like you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. _'Temporal Mecha? Is it that huge watch around his neck? That's probably how he and the others were able to Time Travel, but that still doesn't answer how they're alive or how they're shattering Time. As far as I could see, they've done nothing to cause any drastic changes here. I need to find out what's going on before it's too late.'_

Gohan glared at the smirking shrunken Saiyan. "Mind telling me why you're only a foot tall? Surely you didn't expect to do much of anything when you're the size of a hot dog unless you're trying to get into a mouse hole."

Raditz's smirk continued to grow, making Gohan wish he could just punch the lights out of the Saiyan already. "You can't even figure _that_ out? You're more naive then your father, kid. Being able to shrink myself using the Temporal Mecha gives me a great advantage to manipulate people. The weak Earthlings are so easy to control that it hurts. By being this size, people will believe I'm only a toy or whatever. Children about your age or under or a little older will listen to me. Rebel against the adults, become naughty and pull dangerous pranks or just telling them to kill their own parents, they'll do it all for the sake of power."

"What did you _do_?" Gohan demanded, anger rising to dangerous levels, but the demi-Saiyan knew he had to keep his cool.

"Bwa, ha, ha, ha! By getting all those stupid naive little children to believe I was their 'conscious' talking through a 'toy' they'll do everything I tell them to. In case you haven't figured it out, Brat of my idiotic brother Kakarot, we're destroying Time by simply changing both minor and major events through the use of people and creatures of this very planet."

"But why? Wouldn't it be easier just to go around blowing everything up then just going out of your way trying to manipulate children into doing such unspeakable things?" Gohan growled demandingly, the boy rather the enemies try to destroy the Earth then quietly hurting people emotionaly, at least in the former the demi-Saiyan could easily fight them all off. The latter makes it way too hard to find any of them and that's probably _why_ they're so sneaky.

Raditz's never ending evil smirk was really angering Gohan. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Half-Saiyan? No, by this point we've all become too smart for something so primative and destructive. We'd figured you would send somebody back to stop us from destroying Time, so we all decided to do things the sneaky way. It's not as fast as I would have hoped, but it's a lot more fun seeing people squirm with mental issues I've caused them. Besides, just destroying everything is far too simple: it would only create another Timeline rather then destroying Time itself."

Gohan realized Raditz was right: something as simple as blowing up the Earth would have an easy fix as an alternate Timeline. But something complicated and ingenious all the while having multiple sources to the never ending changes would cause Time to go haywire until it fades away, unable to handle so many changes, no matter how insignificant. No wonder Raditz and the other enemies were going through so much trouble not to get seen and quietly scarring people for life.

"And it's not just manipulating children. That's my and Nappa's job. All the others have different ways of changing things and we're all well hidden. We can easily hide our ki and energy from you so you can't find us through your usual senses." Raditz continued.

"How are you alive? You should be dead."

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it my little nephew? Sorry, but I'm afraid I've already said too much. It's time for you to die!" Raditz suddenly slipped out of Gohan's hand. The evil Saiyan pressed a button on the Temporal Mecha around his neck and grew into his normal tall size, towering the demi-Saiyan child.

Gohan knew fighting his evil uncle here would result in drawing attention and shattering Time even faster, so he had to get Raditz to an isolated area and fast.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since you last saw me, 'Uncle'." Gohan said to him with a determined look.

Raditz smirked. "So I see. Well so have I. Let's see how you can deal with the new and improved Raditz."

Raditz launched himself at Gohan. Gohan jumped and easily dodged his attack before flipping away from the area.

"Get back here you coward! I always knew you were a crybaby coward, you're not fit to have Saiyan blood!" Raditz charged angerily at the young boy.

Gohan grinned; this is exactly what he wanted. Gohan purposly angered Raditz and have him follow him out of the crowded place and into the forest where no one would see them. So they should be able to fight without any innocent bystanders getting caught in the crossfire or to see how the demi-Sayian could really fight.

Just as Raditz was about to yell at Gohan for running away again, the demi-Saiyan unexpectedly launched at the bigger Saiyan with great speed before punching him right in the gut, cracking his armor like he did when he was in rage with him for hurting his dad. Only this time he did it on purpose and with a simple punch rather then a powered up headbutt.

Raditz gasped in pain and held his stomach. "Why you... you cheeky little..."

"Sorry, but I had to get you away from all those people. I'm here to fix Time not help destroy it. First I'll deal with you, then I'm going after Nappa and all the other enemies causing the shattering in Time."

Raditz looked at Gohan. "So you have become much stronger then I remembered. Still, that won't change a thing. Like I said: I too have gotten stronger. I may not be able to transform into that flashy Super Saiyan level, but I have other methods of beating you, my nephew, other then fighting."

Gohan looked at Raditz carefully, wondering what his evil uncle was planning to do. If he knew fighting him wouldn't work, then just _what_ is he going to do that'll beat him? The demi-Saiyan had a really bad feeling about this.

Raditz chuckled sinisterly before clapping his hand three times. "Oh kiiiids, I've found another Non-Believer and you know what we do to any Non-Believers."

Gohan's eyes widen in shock. Never had the young demi-Saiyan would thought he'd see Raditz talk like that. Then he felt multiple kis surronding them. Although they felt weak, there were thousands of them. What really had Gohan scared was the fact that everywhere he looked; were children of his age, younger or a few years older. All of them were staring at him as if he just killed Santa Claus or something.

One of the kids pointed at him and spoke. "Non-Believer, what right do you have of hurting Master Raditz?"

The kid spoke like a soldier and a zombie combined. Gohan was sure _all_ of these kids were brainwashed heavily by Raditz. Now he knew why Raditz was so confident of this battle: Gohan was far too kind hearted to hurt or kill innocent children like his father, giving Raditz a big advantage.

"You shouldn't listen to him. Raditz is a dirty liar, all he wants is to use you all to hurt others and those closest to you!" Gohan tried to reason with them.

Another kid, about two years older then Gohan, spoke. "You are wrong, Non-Believer. Master Raditz came to set us free, free from the slave driving parents and other adults. Master Raditz is our Leader, our Liberator, he will free all the suffering children from their slave driving parents."

Then another kid, about Gohan's age, spoke. "Yet why must the others, including you- Non-Believer- always resist and go against our Liberator?"

Gohan gritted his teeth. "You _all_ ran away from home? You're hurting all your friends and family by doing that. How could you live with yourselves? Your parents and the other adults aren't trying to rule over you or anything like that, they care about you all. Those rules and scolding are a way to keep you safe and make sure you don't do anything dangerous. Besides, Raditz is an adult too!"

Another kid shouted, "SHUT UP! Why should we listen to a Non-Believer? Master Raditz isn't an adult, he's a toy."

Gohan sweatdropped. "You're willing to let a 'toy' lead you?"

"A toy... no, _the_ toy that'll lead us to freedom! And if you can't accept it, then we'll MAKE you!" they all chanted together and started advancing towards the trapped demi-Saiyan.

Raditz simply folded his arms while laughing. "You see Nephew? I've brainwashed these kids so well that they're willing to take on anyone that tries to resist me. Including ones who could kill them. So what's it going to be my young Nephew? Kill them all to get to me or just allow them to overpower you and let me escape?"

Gohan silently growled at Raditz. The demi-Saiyan child was at a major loss here. How could he defeat Raditz without hurting any of these poor brainwashed children that want to tear him limb from limb until he 'joins them'? There was no time to call his dad or his friends in the future for help, so he had to think fast.

Just before Raditz could take off and continue to manipulate other children, an idea came to Gohan. _'It's a bit risky but it's better then nothing. I just hope this doesn't hurt the children.'_

"Kaio-Ken ATTAAAAACK!" Gohan suddenly shouted. A powerful red aura surronded the boy, the entire area was being blown back by the strong winds that could rival a tornado. All the kids were instantly pushed back, most of them went unconscious while the rest couldn't move. Raditz saw this and gasped.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR A CHILD!" Raditz yelled in bewilderment.

Gohan, still glowing brightly red, glared up at Raditz, who was frozen in the air. "WAAAAH!" before he could even blink, Gohan was already pounding his body like a rag doll. The demi-Saiyan kid wasn't even close to being a Super Saiyan and he just pounded Raditz like a fragile punching bag. With one more kick, Gohan sent Raditz straight into the ground, creating a massive crater.

Gohan immedientaly powered down. Gohan can't hold the Kaio-Ken for very long since he has yet to master it fully, but it was enough to get the job done. He was able to push back the children without harming them too much and caught up to Raditz before he could escape.

Gohan landed next to Raditz, who's body was half buried with his lower half on the surface. Gohan easily pulled Raditz out with one hand and was glad to see he was unconscious... or dead, though he's not really sure. The demi-Saiyan also noticed the watch, the Temporal Mecha, was in pieces.

"My father taught me that move. It's a good thing he did, otherwise I wouldn't be able to push away those kids without harming them and catch up to you." Gohan said. Although Gohan is capable to pushing back the kids without the Kaio-Ken, doing so would only cause the kids to lose their skin due to the sheer power alone. The Kaio-Ken kept those powers under control enough to just put them unconscious for a few hours.

As soon as Gohan threw the carcass of his uncle it vanished into thin air. Confused and bewildered, Gohan looked around trying to find him, but he was gone, it's like he just disappeared the second the demi-Saiyan dropped him.

Gohan looked back at the unconscious and paralyzed kids. Gohan contacted Future Bulma with the C.T.W. for some help. "Bulma, I managed to defeat Radtiz, but he just disappeared and a bunch of these kids that he brainwashed are out here unconscious. Their families are probably worried sick about them."

Bulma nodded. **"Yes, we figured that out the second Raditz's signature disappeared from the Time Radar. It seems that after defeating them or destroying their watch things they were returned to the Otherworld where they belong."**

"Oh yeah, Raditz told me it was called a Temporal Mecha."

**"I see, then it must be those Temporal Mechas that keeps them alive, shrinks them and grants the ability to Time Travel. By destroying those, they'll have nothing tying them here anymore and are forced to return. And take a look at this! Time is starting to move again in some of these gray areas. Keep it up Gohan, you're doing great!"**

"Thanks Bulma, but the others aren't going to be easy to find..." Gohan spent the next several minutes explaining to Bulma about what Raditz told him.

**"Sounds like finding and defeating them has gotten a lot more complicated if what you say is true. They're scattered everywhere in different parts of the world and in different time periods. Even with the Time Radar, it'll be close to impossible to find them all before Time stops completely here."**

"What should we do, Bulma? I haven't even found Nappa yet."

**"Okay, don't panic kid. Let's just take this one step at a time. By defeating and sending Raditz back, you've managed to fix some of the shattered Time and by doing so you've slowed down the progress. So just relax and keep doing what you've been doing. Make sure you get those kids home or at least put them somewhere the authorities can find them."**

"Right. Gohan over and out." Gohan said as he turned off the C.T.W. and turned back to the now sleeping children. Raditz didn't really get any stronger, he only played dirtier by trying to make Gohan unable to attack him. The demi-Saiyan figured the rest of the enemies would be just as dirty so he better watch out. Gohan knew getting these kids to the authorities should do the trick and when they wake up they'll think 'Master Raditz' was all a dream _'or a nightmare.'_ Gohan chuckled at his own thoughts before picking up all the sleeping children.

"Hey boss! Look, it's all the missing children!" a police officer shouted in shock.

Another cop came out of a doughnut shop and was just as stunned to see all the sleeping kids right in front of them. One of the kids woke up and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I? Where did Master Raditz go?"

"Hey kid, did you have a bad dream or something?" one of the cops asked him as more kids began waking up, looking just as bewildered.

"Was it all just a dream?"

"Yeah I guess so, I mean who ever heard of a talking toy?"

"I want to go home, Mommy and Daddy were cooking fish and I'm hungry."

"Alright, settle down children. We'll take you home as soon you tell us where you live."

Gohan was sitting on the roof of a building watching the scene. The young demi-Saiyan smiled as he looked up at the sky, knowing he just recovered a small part of Time. He still had a long way to go, but at least he was making progress.

Gohan then heard Bulma yelling, "WAY TO GO YAMCHA! THAT'S THE WAY TO SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS! KICK THAT GUY'S BUTT ALL THE WAY TO NEXT WEEK GOKU!"

Looking down, he saw Bulma along with Oolong and Puar watching the Preliminaries through a rather huge hole in the wall... now how did_ that _happen? Gohan was about to jump down and join them until he remembered he hadn't brushed his teeth yet nor eaten breakfast when his stomach growled.

"I'd love to watch Dad and Krillin as well as Yamcha fight, but first... I better brush my teeth and get some food. I just hope there's enough to feed two growing Saiyans, even if I am only half." Gohan grinned to himself before jumping off the roof and running towards the hotel for some well-deserved meal... after some major mouth washing of course.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Part 2: Gohan's Adventures of the Past

_** Dragon Ball Rewritten**_

_** Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

_** (Part 2)**_

**Chapter 4, The Tournament Mayhem**

After finishing brushing his teeth and getting rid of his bad morning breath, Gohan went to the mini-fridge to get some food. The young demi-Saiyan was glad to see they had lots of food, but it would only sustain him for breakfest.

"Hmm... The Preliminary Rounds should be ending soon. I better hurry and eat." Gohan said to himself looking at his C.T.W. the high-tech watch isn't just for communitcating with his friends in the future, it could also tell time anywhere in the past or future.

Gohan finished all the food under a minute; he was really hungry and glad nobody else saw how fast he finished all the food in the mini-fridge. The boy still had some time before it was time for the main Tournament to begin, so he did as he promised his mom and studied for a few minutes.

After a while of reading, Gohan soon realized the Preliminary Rounds were ending, so he decided to get back out and meet up with the others.

Outside, the demi-Saiyan noticed some of the kids around the area were seen arguing with their parents. They're not the same kids he rescued from Raditz, that much he's sure. Oh well, children argues with their parents all the time, so Gohan decided to ignore it and keep going.

"I'm hungry! When can we eat?" Gohan perked up when he heard his child father whinning about his never ending hunger.

"Hey Sky, finally got rid of that bad morning breath?" Bulma asked Gohan when she noticed him.

Gohan blushed, it was pretty embarrassing for someone to say you had bad morning breath in front of other people, especially your friends.

"Hey Sky! Did ya hear? We won! Krillin, Yamcha and I are going to the Tournament!" Goku shouted in excitment at his future son.

Gohan gave his future dad a smile. "That's great! I knew you'd make it, after all, you did train under the legendary Turtle Hermit himself."

"Oh stop, you flatter me." Master Roshi said with a grin.

"We should win the Tournament easy, all those fighters fell like flies." Krillin was getting cocky, which is something Gohan hardly ever saw from his bald friend.

Master Roshi glared at Krillin. "Krillin! Don't get cocky just because you managed to take out a wimp or two! The fighters are much harder in the real Tournament. The Preliminary Round was to get rid of the weaker ones, you're in the big leagues now sonny."

Krillin quickly straighten up. "Y-yes Master!"

"I'm looking forward to it. Finally some Fighters can give me a challenge." Yamcha said feeling eager to get things started.

"Hey Sky, you'll be watching too aren't you?" Goku asked Gohan out of the blue.

Gohan as well as Bulma and Master Roshi gave the 12-year old Saiyan a curious look. "Why even ask that? It's the whole reason I'm here." Gohan said, though it's not really the real reason.

Goku stratched his head as if wondering why he asked that himself. "Oh well... just making sure. This is so exciting!"

"You'll clean up." Oolong said.

"Have fun!" Puar smiled.

"We better go find some seats and... hey, where is Master Roshi?" Bulma looked around to see Master Roshi just disappeared.

Gohan of course knew Master Roshi was secretly fighting in the Tournament under the alias Jackie Chun to keep his students humble. Of course the demi-Saiyan wasn't going to tell them that.

"Maybe he went on ahead. We better hurry before it gets too crowded and all the good seats are taken." Gohan suggested.

"Good idea, kid. Let's go."

For the next few hours, it's been pretty uneventful as Gohan waited for the Tournament to start. The little Half-Saiyan was eagerly awaiting the match to start so he could watch his dad, Krillin and Yamcha fight. It'd be interesting to see how they fought back then before turning Super Saiyan and destroying evil aliens or surviving killer androids.

The Announcer soon came into the ring. "OOOOKAY! ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN?" all the audience shouted in cheers.

"THEEEEN LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN! For the first match it's the horrible stench that smells worse then a messy bathroom and dumbster combined; BACTERIAN!"

Everyone, including poor Gohan as his nose was more sensative, had to cover their nose and gag the second the Fighter known as Bacterian entered the ring.

A big fat tubby man with messy brown hair wearing nothing but shoes and big tights came into view. The man never took a bath since he was born and his putrid odor was his main weapon.

_'Ugh! His skunk like odor would be enough to even make Vegeta pass out, I'm already close to it.' _Gohan thought while his face turned green.

"AAAND THE NEXT FIGHTER! The young and talented yet nicely bald boy; KRILLIN!"

The audience would've cheered if they weren't too busy trying not to gag from Bacterian's skunk odor. Gohan really hopes Krillin ends this battle soon, which should be no problem since the former monk don't even have a nose to smell with.

Krillin nervously came into the ring, but he looked like he was holding his 'nose'. Gohan raised a curious eyebrow as to why Krillin was doing that. Could the smell be so bad that even someone without a sense of smell could smell it? Gohan didn't think it was possible, but apparently it was.

As the two Fighters faced each other, the Announcer had to put on a gas mask just to talk without gagging. "Now Fighters let's keep this nice and clean... okay scratch that, it's clearly not possible. Just _try_ not to get anything on the audience. AAAAND BEGIN!"

The fight basically went like how it did in the anime. If you want to full detail of the fight then go watch it. Through out the entire match, however, Gohan kept wondering how Krillin could smell that stinky skunk in a man's body? Also the demi-Saiyan was very tempted to go into the ring and end the match himself, but had to stay on the sidelines suffering.

When Bacterian dug into his tights and used the Smelly Finger attack, Gohan actually passed out. Times like these the young boy wished his nose wasn't more sensative then a regular human. Also Gohan wished he didn't have breakfest. Bulma had to get Oolong to transform into smelling salt to wake him up.

_'Through out all my experience with fighting evil aliens and killer androids, never have I seen or smelled such a disgusting battle! Even the skunks were more tolerable then this guy!' _Gohan thought after being revived and wished they let him sleep until the match was over.

It wasn't until Goku told Krillin he didn't even have a nose did the fight turned around. Gohan couldn't believe that Krillin forgot and just because of that little detail the bald boy no longer feared Bacterian's odor and easily defeated him by giving him his own gas attack right in the face.

Gohan's eye twitched. _'If I knew Krillin forgot he didn't have a nose, I would've just screamed at him much earlier about it!'_

While Gohan was busy having his angry mental rant, the employees removed Bacterian from the ring and began spraying air fresheners everywhere to get rid of the lingering stench. EVERYONE was thankful for that.

Gohan shook his head to clear the putrid odor from his senses, glad that match was finally over. Not only did it smell bad, the match itself was pure disgusting. Which makes Gohan wondered why Krillin never told him about the Bacterian match? Then again it's understandable seeing how badly Krillin almost lost there and having his face being forcably shoved up the man's giant butt.

Goku came onto the ring congratulating Krillin for his first victory. "You did it, Krillin!"

Both of the boys jumped up and down excitedly. Gohan put the nasty fight with Bacterian to the back of his head, hopping to never remember it again, and smiled while he saw his dad and friend happily jumping around. This is how those two became best of friends in his future.

"I just hope there aren't anymore Fighters like that or I'm not going to last long." Gohan grumbled to himself.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Bacterian guy was the only one that fights that nasty." Bulma assured the young boy.

It was time for the next match. Yamcha vs Jackie Chun. The fight didn't last very long to say the least. Gohan already knew Master Roshi was much stronger then Yamcha, so the old man easily punched him out of the ring ending the match. This disappointed the young demi-Saiyan as he had hopped for a more... vigorous match rather then just an easy win.

The next battle was with a humble man named Nam and a sassy girl named Ranfan. Now that Gohan thinks about it, Ranfan was the only female he ever saw that was able to get into the Tournament. He didn't see too many females in the ring so he was kind of interested to see how this battle will go.

Gohan couldn't believe Ranfan. She was a good actress and she's not at all shy. When she stripped herself to only a pink bra and underwear, all the males (except Goku, Nam and Gohan) were immediantly attracted, especially the perverts. Gohan could hear Master Roshi screaming in the backround. The young child blushed heavily. He didn't even need to have Bulma yell at him to close his eyes to do it.

Goku was just clueless as to why a lot of people were staring at Ranfan just because she took off her clothes. Nam had morals like Gohan and this made it very hard for him to fight. However it became much easier when he closed his eyes like Gohan did and just use his other senses to fight her. Nam managed to knock her out for more then ten seconds, winning the match.

"Alright, finally we get to see Goku fight." Bulma said eagerly.

Gohan smiled, eager to watch his dad fight in this time period. Goku and the dinosaur Giran came into the ring, both eager to fight. Then to Gohan's and everyone else's great disappointment, it started to rain, forcing the match to get postponed.

"I swear, the weather is against me." Gohan grumbled.

"Let's go into the bar and wait. We can have some lunch until the rain stops." Bulma suggested.

Gohan watched as Bulma, Oolong and Puar went to go get Goku, Yamcha and Krillin. The demi-Saiyan didn't want to join them because this was the perfect time to find Nappa while the rain had everyone leaving the area.

In the pouring rain, Gohan patiently looked around not at all caring he was getting soaked to his head and feet. He knew finding Nappa here would be like finding a tiny needle in a giant haystack.

It wasn't until Gohan heard two people screaming at each other that got his attention. "Why are you acting this way?"

"You never let me do what I want! You are all stupid and pathetic! I hate you!"

"Why son, why? You'd be willing to kill your own father?"

Gohan gasped, remembering all too well how his own father died. This kid was willing to kill his, then there's something really wrong here and Nappa must be the one behind it! Thinking quickly, Gohan disappeared in a flash, kicked the knife away from the child's hand before reappearing behind him.

"What are you doing? Why do you want to kill your own father?" the Half-Saiyan demanded.

"That man is NOT my father! It's because of him that I wasn't able to go with my friends to the see the Tournament!" the kid exclaimed.

"That's not worth killing your father over! What were you thinking?" Gohan demanded getting angry at that lame exscuse.

"Master Nappa said the only way to get what you want, to be truly free, is to kill the ones tying you down." the kid spoke in a sudden monotone voice.

This confirmed the young demi-Saiyan's supscions. Nappa was the one behind this kid's mental breakdown alright, now the only question is: where is that big muscle headed man?

"Where is 'Master' Nappa?" Gohan demanded yet again.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, Non-Believer." the kid said before walking away from the stunned father.

_'Great, first Raditz and now Nappa. I have to find him before any of these kids tries to really kill their own family.' _Gohan thought franticly.

Gohan soon found himself standing alone in the ring. The rain continues to pour and Gohan sighed as he wondered why he even came out here.

Just then, he saw hundreds of those brainwashed kids charging at the empty ring of the Tournament. They all had things kids their age should never have such as giant mallets and picaxes.

Surprised, Gohan tries to stop them before they could try to dig up the ring and cancle the whole Tournament. "Hey! What're you all doing? Stop it!"

Unfortunaly, the children seem to not hear nor notice the hybrid and started hammering down on the ring. Gohan was just about to use his Kaio-Ken to knock them all out like he did with Raditz when he got a sudden call from his adult dad.

_**"No! Don't do it, Gohan!"**_

Gohan stopped and jumped at the sudden warning. "Why not? They're going to destroy the place if I don't stop them!"

_**"Look carefully Gohan, it's all an illusion. If you use the Kaio-Ken then you'll be the one destroying the ring." **_Goku warned him.

Gohan blinked as the army of kids vanished before his eyes as if they were never there. "Wah? But how? What's going on?"

_**"It's gotta be that Nappa guy. Raditz was manipulating children, but Nappa must cause them to see illusions like with you Gohan."**_

Gohan's eyes widen. "He was trying to get me to slip up and do something to damage Time even more. But I don't see nor sense him anywhere."

Now this brought up another problem. "And how am I going to tell what's real or illusion?"

_**"You'll need to concentrate hard on this one, Son. Just be on your guard and try to avoid making any mistakes." **_Goku said before disconnecting.

Gohan sighed, that was a very close call back there. The rain continued to pour and the hybrid only looked solemned, not sure what to do next. If Nappa, the bruteful Saiyan, could somehow suddenly be able to cast illusion on children, then Gohan is at a disadvantage.

"Hey, whatcha ya doing here kid?" a rough voice suddenly said, causing the demi-Saiyan to turn around to see it was Giran.

"You're standing in the middle of the ring while it's pouring out here. What's a matter? Too ashamed to go home to your mommy?" Giran taunted the young hybrid Saiyan.

Gohan payed no mind to this rude beast. "Just getting some fresh air in the pouring rain."

"SKY! What are you DOING out here in the freezing rain? You're going to get sick! Get over here, young man!" a young Goku suddenly called to Gohan, unexceptedly acting like the kid's father already.

Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin, not expecting his kid father to suddenly scold him like that. Goku was tapping his foot, definatly having the features of a father worried and scolding his child.

"Hah, so that little brat is your little brother or something?" Giran taunted once more.

"He's older then me." Gohan answered, surprising Giran, before walking over to Goku.

"How long were you out here in the rain, Sky? Master Roshi warned me that people get sick staying out in the rain like this." Goku scolded his future son.

Gohan inwardly chuckled at his kid father's behavior, he doesn't even know Gohan is his son, it was funny to see him acting like a dad already since the full blooded Saiyan was extremly naive especially in this time period.

"Uh... Why do you even care so much? I'm use to staying out in the rain like this." Gohan said simply.

Goku didn't know why himself, when he asked where 'Sky' was Bulma told him he was still outside last she saw him. This, for reasons unknown, put the young Saiyan in a panic and hurried out to find the mysterious boy called 'Sky'.

"Not while I'm around mister! You're coming back with me and we're going to get you warmed up." Goku said firmly just like a dad.

Gohan blinked at his dad, really not expecting this. Giran only laughed saying, "You two act more like father and son then just friends!" Causing Gohan's face to heat up again from the true fact. Goku notices Gohan's red face and misinterpert it.

"Uh-oh, looks like you're already getting a fever." Goku then dragged Gohan once again. The hybrid Saiyan sighed, wishing Goku would stop dragging him all over the place. Leaving Giran alone.

Goku and Gohan arrived at the bar, both Saiyan boys soaking wet. "Would you stop dragging me everywhere? I can take care of myself just fine." Gohan finally decided to say.

"You're soaking wet, how could you take care of yourself if you have a fever?" Goku scolded.

"I don't have a fever!"

Bulma quickly walked up to the two to stop the arguement. "What's going on, Goku? Why did you drag Sky all the way here all of a sudden? You two look like you just got out of a river."

"Sky was just standing out there in the rain. I didn't want him to get sick so I brought him here." Goku said.

Bulma looked at 'Sky' curiously. "Why would you want to stay out in the rain like that?"

Gohan sighed, already the questions were bombarding him. "I have my reasons. I don't get sick that easily either. So please stop worrying about me."

"How can we not? You don't even have a family anymore, who's going to take care of you?" Goku protested.

"I'm pretty sure _you_ were able to take care of yourself without a family." Gohan pointed at Goku, knowing full well his dad was an orphane for a long time.

"That may be true, but Goku here is a great Fighter and is use to living alone. You on the other hand don't know how to fight, you don't know what dangers are out there." Great, now Bulma was scolding him. If only they knew just how strong Gohan really was, still, the hybrid knew that would only cause things to spiral out of control and he wouldn't want that.

With a sigh, Gohan sat down in defeat, acting tired, which he kind of was after vainfully searching for Nappa in the rain. "Fine, you win. I'm too tired and hungry to really go back out anyway."

This had Goku and Bulma breathe in relief. "Hey no sweat, I know how it feels to be hungry. They've got plenty of food to eat." Goku grinned widely while having his arm around Gohan's shoulders.

Gohan sweatdropped. Just seconds ago he was scolding the hybrid, when Gohan admits defeat, the child father suddenly grinned like a happy maniac and instantly offered him food.

"Lunch is on me then." Bulma said, not knowing that Gohan's appetite is just as bad as Goku's.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to burden you. I can get my own food." Gohan didn't really want the sky high bills to be put on his friends, his mother told him it would be irresponsible not to mention rude to eat so much and have others pay for it.

"Modest aren't you? Don't worry, money isn't an issue." Bulma assured the young boy, who knew she would soon regret it once she discovers his own vicious appetite that could rival his dad's.

Bulma and Goku happily lead Gohan to the table where their friends were sitting: Yamcha, Krillin, Puar and Oolong. They all waved at Gohan and laughed at how soaked he was. Gohan knew he'll need to change out of his gi because wet clothes are very uncomfortable.

It wasn't long before plates of food arrived at the table, Goku was already hoarking everything down. Gohan was use to this as he sometimes eats that way too, but in public, unless he was really starving, the demi-Saiyan knew better then to eat at such a savage way and promised to limit himself to eating only two or three meals instead of fifty like his dad whenever he's with someone (and that's going to be hard considering three meals for a growing Saiyan is like taking only one little bite of a candy bar to a growing human).

While Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and Bulma all stared at how many and fast Goku was eating, Gohan calmly and slowly ate his meals in a good manner. The Saiyan hybrid was thankful his friends were too preoccupied watching the vicious way Goku eats to notice him at all, but he was also slightly embarrassed at the way his future dad ate in front of others.

After eating three meals, Gohan knew he should stop before he looked like a glutton in front of his past friends. Still the poor hybrid was hungry, but decided to wait until everyone was gone before he starts his own pig out sessions. Piccolo always taught him to be patient and wait after all.

"Hm? That'sth aull yourre eathink Skowy?" Goku asked with his mouth full, though Gohan was able to understand him due to talking to his dad a lot during breakfest, lunch and dinner.

"Goku! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Krillin scolded his friend before Goku swallowed his food so he could talk clearly.

"Of course that's all I'm eating. For normal people like me, three meals is more then enough." Gohan stated, knowing full well regular humans that don't fight or work hard labor can't eat that much unless they're a glutton like Yajirobe.

"He's right you know, Goku. People like Bulma and Sky don't fight, therefore don't use up a lot of energy, so they don't need to eat as much." Yamcha explained before counting all the empty bowls Goku ate. "In your case, anyone who eats as much as you, Goku, would explode."

"But it feels like Sky should be eating more." Goku said, wondering how he would even know that when he knew his other friends don't eat nearly as much as he himself does.

"Don't force him, Goku. We don't want Sky exploding because he can't eat as much as you-" Bulma was interrupted when they heard a growling noise coming from Gohan's stomach.

All their attention was turned to the heavily cherry red faced Saiyan hybrid. Gohan never hated attention being drawn to him more then right now. Not even when his dad made him fight Cell did he ever felt _this_ worried. Gohan's face was completely dry due to the intense heat of embarrassment, in fact, the demi-Sayian is sure he'd die from embarrassment before any of the enemies had a chance to kill him.

After the awkward silence, Goku began laughing. "See? I knew you need to eat more."

Goku pushed a big bowl of soup and noodles in front of the red hybrid. "Go on, don't be shy, eat."

"I'm... not hungry." Gohan started to say, only for his stomach to growl louder in protest.

"Your stomach says otherwise." Goku laughed even more.

"How can Sky still be hungry after eating three meals?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Just three meals isn't enough for anything. I know I'd still be hungry after only eating that much." Goku said.

Gohan would have sighed if he wasn't so embarrassed right now. _'Of all things I could've inherited, _why_ did I have to inherit my dad's bottomless stomach?'_

Bulma noticed Gohan's stiff body and how red his face was before chuckling. "It's okay, Sky. Go ahead and eat. Maybe you just have a bigger appetite then we do, maybe not as big as Goku's, but don't feel embarrass about it." she reassured the blushing demi-Saiyan child.

Gohan felt a little better to the girl genius's words, she never did mind the way he ate before, but that was when she knew he was the son of Mr. Bottomless Pit himself. Here he supposingly have no relation to Goku whatsoever, so eating like a starving Saiyan would only cause stares and confusion.

Gohan started eating again, but kept up his slow and polite pace. Making sure to only eat as least as possible but also satisfying his stomach so it wouldn't growl so loud anymore. Unfortunaly, the young hybrid didn't realize he was eating faster and faster until he was at Goku's pace and both of them were eating up to thirty meals already.

This caused EVERYONE to stare at them, even those not with their table. "W-wow, the kid can sure rival Goku when it comes to eating." Yamcha said, staring at the two young Saiyan boys continuing to devour all the food around them. Apparently Gohan had forgotten where he was and believed he was back home eating lunch with his adult father and mother.

"I... had no idea Sky could eat like that. Are you sure those two aren't related?" Bulma's eyes were bulging as she watched them.

Krillin sweated. "I sure am glad I'm not the one who has to pay for all the food they're inhaling."

"I better watch it or I could lose my whole hand." Oolong said nervously.

"I'll lose a tail." Puar sweatdropped.

Even Master Roshi, as Jackie Chun sitting in another table, couldn't help but stare at the two boy's vicious hunger. He knew Goku ate like that after training with him for eight or so months, but 'Sky' was eating just as much at the same pace, almost like they were clones or brothers or something.

Finally, after the two Saiyan boys were satisfyed, they stopped gobbeling everything in sight and relaxed in their chair. Surprsingly, neither of them gained any weight. This was normal for Goku, but for 'Sky'?

"Wow... this is the first time I've seen someone else eat like that." Krillin said after seeing the two of them were done.

Each of them ate 35 meals, making a total of 70 meals getting devoured by the two hungry Saiyans. Gohan, after realizing how much and how fast he ate in front of everyone, put him back to being hotly embarrassed. _'Again, why did I have to inherit my dad's bottomless stomach? There's no way I can explain how I'm able to eat so much in just under a minute!'_

Goku smiled until he turned to see Gohan wasn't looking so happy. "What's the matter, Sky?"

"N-nothing, it's just I ate way too much." Gohan said, his face turning even more red when the others continued to stare at him.

"I'll say! You ate over 35 meals along with Goku! Anyone able to eat THAT much and not explode or go into a food coma can't be normal!" Oolong pointed at the stacked empty plates and bowls.

The pig's comment made Gohan want to crawl under a rock and disappear. He never had a problem eating in front of his friends before because they knew who he was, here they thought he was just a normal homeless boy. Gohan then sunk into his chair, wishing he could turn invisible.

"Oolong! You're embarrassing him!" Puar scolded at her shape shifting friend.

"Still, it's the truth!" Oolong protested.

"Hey, you and I should have an eating contest some time Sky." Goku laughed as he picked the relunctant and very embarrassed Gohan back up and put his arms around his shoulders again.

"Maybe we should just forget this ever happened." Gohan sighed, trying to calm his nerves before he accidently goes Super Saiyan in front of everybody.

"By the way Goku, if you ever learn the Instant Transmission, be sure to teach me." Gohan lazily said, still trying to return his cherry face back to normal.

"The Instant what? Ah nevermind. Look, the rain is letting up. I can finally start my match." Goku said eagerly pointing at the slowing rain and the sun coming through the clouds.

_'Interesting. This boy called 'Sky' has the same vicious appetite as Goku. There's something more to this boy then I thought, best keep an eye on him.' _Roshi thought as he conitnued to watch the two similiar boys.

When the rain finally stopped and the sun was shining, it was time to restart the Tournament. While everyone was busy eagerly waiting for the Tournament to begin, Gohan snuck away from the crowds to talk to Future Bulma about his latest delinma.

"Bulma, I have a little problem."

Bulma's face appeared on the screen. **"What's wrong Gohan? Did the enemy get away?"**

"No, nothing like that. It's my appetite. It's causing too much attention because I eat like my father. I'm worried that people are going to find me out if I can't control the way I eat." Gohan said to her, worried etched on his face, knowing his past friends were still wondering how he could've possibly eaten like Goku.

Bulma put her finger to her chin. **"Oh that's right. You **_**are**_** your father's son so it's understandable that you eat like he does. Unfortunaly nobody knows that there so... I'm not really sure how to fix this problem, Gohan. You Saiyans need to eat to keep up your energy."**

Gohan sighed. "But there's got to be someway to keep from everyone figuring me out. They already notice how similar I am to my dad, at this rate I'm worried they'll figure it out and mess up Time for sure."

**"Okay, don't panic Gohan. I doubt any of them, including my past self, would figure you are Goku's son. They might think you're a long lost brother or something, but that's fine. So long as they don't know who you really are, you won't damage Time. Just relax and try not to give yourself away so easy next time."**

"I will. I also can't find Nappa. He has a different way of manipulating kids then Raditz. Instead of simply brainwashing them, he actually causes illusions. I almost destroyed the entire ring if my adult dad didn't stop me." Gohan explained to Bulma.

**"I see, that is a problem. Hmm... No worries, Gohan. Check the Capsule labeled '4'. I put a special set of glasses in there that would keep you from seeing any illusions. I'd figure something like this would happen."** Bulma winked and Gohan gave her the infamous smile that Goku always gave to everyone else.

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best!" Gohan said happily until he heard the Past Bulma say, "Thank you Sky, I've always thought I was the best."

Gohan and Future Bulma both yelped in surprise as Gohan immediently shut off the C.T.W. before Past Bulma saw her future self.

"H-Hey Bulma. I-I thought you were watching the Tournament." Gohan stuttered a bit.

"I was until I noticed you were missing. Don't wander off like that, Sky. You could get lost or someone could kidnap you. Now let's get back to our seats, we wouldn't want to miss Goku's first match, now do we?" Bulma said as she took Gohan's hand and lead him back. At least Bulma didn't try to drag him like his kid father has been doing.

Gohan watched as Goku fought Giran. It should be obvious that Goku was stronger, but he couldn't believe he was actually struggling to fight that monster. When Giran revealed he could fly through the use of his wings, Goku claims if he couldn't throw him out then he'll take him down.

Giran then spat out rock hard gum from his mouth that he called: "Marry-go-round Gum!" and trapped young Goku. Gohan never saw such a technique, but it was weak so Goku should be able to break out... or so he thought. Guess his dad was a lot weaker then he originally thought. Gohan was too used to his dad being the strongest out of everyone and seeing him this... weak made him surprised.

Goku was tossed out of the ring. In desperation, Goku called his Flying Nimbas, surprising everyone who didn't know the boy had the yellow cloud. Of course, since it was an 'outside tool', Goku was forbidden to use the Nimbas again.

Goku was losing badly. "Come on Da- Goku! You can beat him!" Gohan ended up cheering, hopping to encouarge his kid father like his adult dad did for him during the battle against Cell.

This seemed to have did the trick. Just when Giran was about to punch Goku out of the ring, the young Saiyan somehow dodged. Gohan's eyes widen when he saw _how_ Goku dodged it, so did everyone else but in a much more shocked way (horror for Bulma, Oolong, Puar and Yamcha as they knew that meant the next time there's a full moon they'll be having to deal with a rampaging angry monkey monster).

Goku's monkey tail grew back and it was hanging onto Giran's arm like a possom. Goku was glad to have his tail back and with it he felt much stronger and was able to break free of the Marry-go-round Gum, though with some struggle. This shocked Giran, knowing he was way out of his league, the poor monster gave up before Goku could do any damage to him.

Gohan couldn't help but stare at his father's tail, not use to seeing him have it since Goku got rid of his tail before the demi-Saiyan was even born. Gohan felt subconscious about his own tail, he didn't have it anymore since the fight with Vegeta, yet he felt... like something was missing.

"Why does he... have a tail?" Gohan asked Bulma, knowing he shouldn't even know about the tail.

Bulma, Puar and Oolong all looked terrified, could have something to do with that Oozaru chaos. "We don't know why, just that he was born with it. Let's just hope the moon isn't full tonight or all chaos will break loose."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Oolong said nervously.

"I'd hate to see that happening here of all places." Puar was also scared.

Gohan knew exactly what they were talking about, this was the whole reason why adult Goku wanted Gohan to tame the Oozaru so he could help kid Goku tame his own. Still, the hybrid had to pretend he was clueless.

"What do you mean? What's the moon got to do with Goku having a tail?" Gohan asked acting innocent.

"Trust me, let's hope you never have to find out." Bulma said and Gohan dropped subject.

The Announcer were asking Krillin and Goku about if they were taught under the same teacher, which was a 'yes' and it was 'Master Roshi'. Then Announcer asked Goku about his tail and that it was unusual that he had one to begin with.

Krillin asked Goku if it was real, to which Goku decided to show everyone to prove it. Goku lowered his pants to show off his natural lower half to everyone. The tail was sticking out of his butt and he waved it around. Gohan blushed, embarrassed that his dad actually did that in public.

"GOKU! PULL YOUR PANTS UP!" Krillin snapped, also embarrassed.

After that whole fiasco, it was time for the next match: Krillin vs Jackie Chun. The fight... well... was predictable for Gohan, who already knew Master Roshi was stronger then Krillin in this time. The part that happened too fast for everyone, Gohan saw it clearly, of course since he's been in much deadlier battles before that requires a lot of speed.

In the end, 'Jackie Chun' tricked Krillin with the After Image technique and chopped Krillin's neck, easily knocking him unconscious for more then ten seconds, giving victory to 'Jackie Chun'. Gohan still wondered how the Future Krillin found out 'Jackie Chun' was really Master Roshi since he obviously didn't find out here.

"Hey Sky, are you enjoying the fights so far? Pretty intense stuff, huh?" Bulma said to Gohan during the intermission.

_'If by 'intense' you mean slow and predictable other then my dad's fight, then yes, it's very intense.' _Gohan thought boredly before outwardly forced a smile and said, "Yeah, it's so unpredictable. I could hardly keep up with them, they were so fast." yeah, the kid was lying through his teeth, but what else could he do about it? Bulma easily bought it of course, still thinking he's just a normal kid with a very big appetite.

"I sure hope Goku beats this pervert down!" Bulma said, clearly annoyed with the way 'Jackie Chun' is acting towards her and other women.

The next match was with Goku and Nam. Gohan was surprised to see how much of a hard time Nam gave to his kid father. The man fought with true courage. If Gohan remembered his dad's stories, Nam was the man who was in desperate need of water for his drying up village. That's why he came to the Tournament, to win the prize money to buy enough water to save his village. Of course, Goku and Master Roshi helped him with that little problem later on.

Nam almost took Goku down with his Aerial Attack, but the boy managed to wake up just before the count to '10'. They both jumped high into the sky. While this amazed everyone else that they could defy gravity like that, Gohan only watched mildly, easily seeing them in the air even though to everyone else they're nothing more then dots. Goku landed first and kicked the incoming Nam right out of the ring.

Gohan smiled when he saw 'Jackie Chun' giving Nam a Capsule and showing him the well filled with water, giving Nam a ray of hope. Gohan laughed when he saw Nam put on a diguise to look like Master Roshi just so he could 'prove' Yamcha wrong about his identity.

Now finally, it was time for the final battle of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan was eager to watch a showdown between his past father and the great Master Roshi. Come to think of it, the hybrid never did see how the old man fight.

'Jackie Chun' kicked Goku out of the ring. Lucky for the young Saiyan, however, he used his tail as a helicopter to fly back in. Gohan was actually impressed as he never thought of using his tail as a helicopter before, not that he needs to since he can fly on his own.

Then there was the battle with the Kamehameha Wave with Master and Student. Watching this, Gohan was instantly reminded his battle with Cell as he and the bio-android had a stand off with energy blasts before Vegeta came in and distracted him, giving Gohan the edge he needed to overpower him. Too bad that would all be in vain if the kid doesn't find the enemies and restore Time.

The fights were fun and unpredictable, but still a little too slow for Gohan's taste. Gohan couldn't believe his dad fell for the old 'Sleepy Boy' technique. It's just plain hypnosis, a cheap way to win. Luckily because of Goku's love for food, Bulma was able to wake him up by shouting, "GOKU! YOUR DINNER'S READY!"

It wasn't until 'Jackie Chun' used his Lightning Surprise attack that something happened. While Goku was getting the shock of his life, he inadventurly looked up to see the full moon in the evening sky. While all of Goku's friends were telling him to give up before he ends up fried to a crisp, Gohan was the only one who noticed something was wrong with Goku. He wasn't screaming in pain anymore, in fact, he was too silent. His eyes were wide instead of closed shut and Gohan's sure he could hear his heartbeat thumping.

It didn't take long for Gohan to realize what's wrong with him as he felt his energy sky rocketing. Looking up at the sky, there was the moon to its fullest and Goku was looking directly at it. Gohan knew dreadully what that meant.

Goku soon began to grow, hair sprouted everywhere on his body, his teeth grew long and sharp. As soon as Bulma and the others saw this, they knew they were in big trouble. Goku has transformed into the Oozaru again. As the Oozaru, Goku easily broke out of Master Roshi's lightning attack and started demolishing everything in sight and yet somehow not going out of the ring.

Everyone began screaming and running in panic. "Goku! What's wrong buddy? Stop destroying everything!" Krillin called out in hopes to stop him.

"There's no point in trying to reason with him when he's like that. He's just a beast with a sweet tooth for tearing people's limbs off!" Yamcha exlcaimed.

"No! I've got to stop him!" Gohan suddenly said, running towards the rampaging Oozaru.

"WAIT SKY! DON'T DO IT! HE'LL RIP YOU APART!" Yamcha and Bulma screamed as the demi-Saiyan ignored them and kept going towards the violent monster, hopping Master Roshi dosen't destroy the moon just yet.

Gohan was thankful the destroyed building covered him up, so he could jump towards Oozaru Goku's head without being spotted. Oozaru Goku glared at Gohan as the boy touched its head and concentrate. Strangely enough, Oozaru Goku stopped moving and stood still like a statue.

"Huh? What's going on with Goku?" Bulma asked, never seeing the Oozaru so still before.

* * *

><p><strong>*Inside Goku's Head*<br>**

_Gohan found himself in a bright place filled with mountains... it looked like his home in Mount Paozu. Gohan soon saw kid Goku, but he was injured badly and he also saw the Oozaru storming around and crushing all the trees as well as shooting out powerful ki from its mouth._

_ "Hey, what happened to you?" Gohan asked the injured Goku._

_ "That... that monster is... too strong. It crushed... Grandpa and it's going... to destroy everything and I can't... stop it!" Goku answered weakily._

_ "Goku, don't you realize that monster is you?" Gohan said bluntly._

_ Goku looked at Gohan like he was crazy. "No way! How could that be me if I'm fighting it right here?"_

_ "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. That's the monster inside of you, the Oozaru. You can control it but you'll have to tame it first. That's why I'm here, to help you tame it."_

_ "T-Tame it? How? It's far too violant!" Gohan had never seen his dad look so scared before, it's unfitting._

_ "You don't have to be afraid. All you need is a strong will. Do you have what it takes to be determined enough to control that wild beast and turn it into your greatest asset?" Gohan was now the one encouraging his dad, how ironic._

_ Goku looked at Gohan. "I... I can do that?"_

_ "Yes, like how a nobel knight tames a wild horse to become its loyal steed. You can do the same to this giant monkey. You just need to believe in yourself, have a strong will. Do you think you can do that?"_

_ Goku then gave Gohan a determined look. "Anything to stop this monster."_

_ Like what Gohan did before, Goku ran up to the giant monkey monster. The Oozaru looked at Goku, no longer sensing an attack and grabbed his body. The Oozaru flashed before disappearing and Goku was struggling mentally._

_ Like what the adult Goku did for Gohan, the future son must now encourage the past father. "Don't give in! You must not let that overgrown monkey take over! You can do it, FATHER!" Gohan accidently slipped that one, but that seem to have done the trick._

_ "YYAAAAAHH!" Goku yelled loudly just before he stopped. Openning his eyes, he saw the Oozaru looking calm and smiled at him just before it disappeared for good._

_ "Hey... I did it. It worked. Hey, why did you call me 'father'? Huh? Where'd you go?" Goku looked around when he realized Gohan was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>*Back In Reality*<br>**

Gohan felt tired, all his energy felt like they were drained. Commuticating with Goku as the Oozaru took away a lot of his energy. Gohan started falling in exhaustion, but Oozaru Goku soon noticed this and caught him in his giant hand.

Oozaru Goku somehow gave some of his energy to his weakened future son, this caused something to trigger within the hybrid Saiyan boy and instantly woke him up.

"Huh? What?"

Gohan gasped when he saw Oozaru Goku looking down at him, but then noticed the giant monkey wasn't going on a rampage and had a concern look on its furry face instead of the usual blind rage.

"What's going on? Why is Goku so calm all of a sudden?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Hey... maybe it's a good thing. At least he's not going around destroying everything now." Krillin said.

"That can't be it, whenever Goku changes he has no control of himself." Yamcha said, though he's not sure himself.

"Da... Goku? Is that you in there?" Gohan asked the giant monster, hopping it was.

Oozaru Goku didn't know how to talk in this form, so he could only let out a primal roar, but he insurred to Gohan he has full control over the Oozaru now seeing how he's not wildly stomping around like he was a few moments ago.

Oozaru Goku put Gohan down before looking around realizing he was still in the Tournament.

Because Yamcha and Puar aren't sure if Goku really had control or is just stunned for whatever reason, they decided to cut off his tail before he goes on a rampage again.

"Quick, now's our chance Puar, turn into a giant pair of scissors and snip that tail like last time!"

"Right! Here goes!" Puar transformed into a giant pair of scissors and cut off Oozaru Goku's tail before anyone else had a chance to realize what was going on. Gohan only took notice _after_ the tail was cut off (don't worry, it's not a perminate cut off).

Oozaru Goku roared in pain, Gohan couldn't blame him as having your tail cut off is like having someone rip off one of your limbs. 'Jackie Chun' only watched as Oozaru Goku regressed in size until he was 'human' again and fell unconscious, he was naked because the Oozaru was too big and ripped off his clothes.

Gohan sighed, Puar had cut off Goku's tail before he had a chance to tell them that he was in full control. Oh well, the tail will grow back again soon. Controling the Oozaru form had wipped out both of the Saiyan boys.

"Hey Sky, you okay? You look tired." Bulma asked in concern when she saw 'Sky' walking... more like limping back to her direction. Gohan was limping in exhaustion trying not to fall over, he had overused his powers to open the link to his past father's mind.

"I'll be okay, just got caught up in the monkey's rampage." Gohan answered as he sat down.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before running up to a giant roaring monster." Oolong scolded.

Gohan didn't really care that his friends were scolding him, he was just glad he and Goku are finally able to control the Oozaru form and Master Roshi wouldn't have to destroy the moon. The next time Goku grows his tail back, the demi-Saiyan hopes to teach him how to talk in that form... then again, he never talked in that form either.

"Hurry up and count! The boy's unconscious right? So start counting!" 'Jackie Chun' yelled at the Announcer, who flinched and started the countdown.

Fortunaly when the Announcer only got up to '5' Goku woke up and stood. 'Jackie Chun' glared at the Announcer. "Darn you! If you had started counting when you were suppose to, I would've won!"

Goku looked around and remembered what transpired. "Wow... I really caused a lot of damage this time. Glad I was able to control it and saved Sky from falling. I just wish my clothes didn't tear off."

"Before we resume the match, would someone please lend the kid some clothes?" the Announcer sighed, not wanting to have a naked Fighter in front of the audience, especially for the opposite genders.

"He can have mine." Krillin said before dragging the naked Goku into the demolished building.

Gohan felt an irritating itch in his tail bone but tried to ignore it. Ever since Oozaru Goku spared some of his energy to him, Gohan's been feeling that itch in the same spot and wondered why. Gohan had looked behind himself to make sure he didn't have a tail. The hybrid was relieved he didn't, but could still feel the itch... maybe he had a rash?

Goku came back out with Krillin's clothes and Krillin wore his old Orin Temple uniform. Now the young Saiyan must fight 'Jackie Chun' again, but his powers and energy were greatly weakened thanks to that transformation.

Thankfully 'Jackie Chun' was running low on energy too. Although the man hadn't exactly used his fully powered up Kamehameha Wave, he was close to using it before Puar cut off Goku's tail and wasted prescious energy just by doing so. Both Goku and 'Jackie Chun' were unable to use their Kamehameha anymore, so they resorted to a fist fight.

Gohan as well as all his friends watched suspencfully as Goku and 'Jackie Chun' were punching and kicking the living daylights out of each other. Gohan knew his dad lost to Master Roshi, but he may have changed the result just by helping Goku control the Oozaru form.

Well, fortunaly or unfortunaly, depending on how you look at it, the result ended the same. Both Fighters gave each other one final kick before they were sent to the ground. Both of them couldn't stand before the 10 seconds were up and thus ended in a draw. Since the Tournament could not have a draw, the Announcer said if one of them could just stand up and say the words: "I am the Champion." then they win.

Goku was the first to stand up, he gave a bright smile and had his eyes closed. It really looked like he was going to win. "I-I am the... the Ch-Cham...pi..." unfortunaly, the tired Saiyan couldn't finish the word 'Champion' before falling back down losing consciousness, but still had that carefree smile on his face.

'Jackie Chun' then stood up. When it looked like he was about to fall back down too, he quickly did a pose before saying: "I AM THE CHAMPION! I AM THE CHAMPION! I AM THE WORLD CHAMPIOOOON!"

At this, the crowds cheered (with the exception of you-know-whos) and the Announcer decided the Champion. "AAAAND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! JACKIE CHUN IS OUR NEW CHAMPION! AND LET'S HEAR IT FOR GOKU TOO, THE YOUNGEST CHILD EVER TO MAKE IT THIS FAR! WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE TOURNAMENT AND HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN NEXT TIME!"

The 21st World Martial Arts Tournament had now come to a close. Krillin and Gohan gathered over Goku, who finally woke up. "Ugh... did... did I win?"

"No, you lost, but you were very close." Gohan said smilling.

"If only you had stayed conscious for one more second you could've won." Krillin sighed disappointed his friend was just a couple of letters away from winning but then had to lose consciousness before he could say it.

"You fought well, Goku. But in the end I was the stronger warrior. I hope you continue your training and get stronger yourself." 'Jackie Chun' said to Goku before walking away into the sunset.

Goku smiled at Krillin before looking at Gohan. "You know... I had a dream about you. You were helping me taming that wild ape monster. And you even called me 'father'."

Krillin gave Goku a curious and weirded look. Gohan blushed and hopped Goku wouldn't figure it out. That was no dream. Luckily, Goku decided not to push the matter, firmly believing 'Sky' being there was just his conscious helping him.

"You're always weird, Goku." Krillin said before Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar surronded them all smiling proudly. They congratulated the young Saiyan, even though he didn't win he came very close.

Goku was about to ask them why they never told him about his Oozaru form before he realized that he was the one who crushed his Grandpa. Figuring his friends didn't want him to feel guilty about it, he decided to pretend he was still oblivious to the transformation. Now he wonders where is Master Roshi? And when can he eat?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5, A New Ally and Insanity of Nappa<strong>_

Gohan sighed as he knew where Master Roshi was. Everyone was split up to look for the Turtle Hermit and Gohan found him quickly due to sensing his power. He saw Master Roshi taking off the Jackie Chun's hair and putting his sunglasses back on as well as a new jacket. Gohan inwardly laughed when he saw Roshi looking at the prize money he won, he saw blood rushing out of his nose like a hose, no doubt thinking some pervert thoughts.

Gohan decided to wait at the enterence of the Tournament, knowing Master Roshi would make his way there sooner or later. Bulma, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong were already gathered there, wondering where in the world the missing Turtle Hermit could be?

Goku was tired and weak, his stomach was growling like there was no tomorrow. Gohan kept his own hunger in control, though his stomach did growl a few times, causing the hybrid to blush at his lack of hunger control like his dad, who was constantly whinning about being hungry.

"Hey there!" Everyone turned to see the Turtle Hermit himself finally decided to show up.

"Where have you been? Did you even see us fight?" Krillin asked eagerly.

While Master Roshi was talking to his two students, Gohan's C.T.W. suddenly beebed. Gohan didn't like this, if Future Bulma had to contact _him_ then it's either something very important or is an emergency.

"Hm? Why's your watch beebing like that? Turn it off, it's annoying." Oolong said irritated.

"I've never seen a watch like that before though, is it new?" Bulma asked curiously not knowing it was her future self that made it.

"Oh uh... Sorry everyone, but I have to go. I've stayed too long, it was nice staying with all of you." Gohan said quickly, wanting to answer the call as fast as possible before something bad happens.

"But Sky, aren't you going to join us for dinner?" Goku asked sounding disappointed that Sky was leaving so suddenly.

"I will, but I have to be somewhere. You guys go on ahead." Gohan told them assuringly.

"Let's go boys, it must be urgent if Sky has to leave us quickly." Master Roshi said.

"Oh... okay. See you later then Sky." Goku said as he continued drooling like a waterfall at the thought of food.

As soon as they were out of sight, Gohan quickly turned on the C.T.W. to see Future Bulma looking frantic at him.

**"It's about time Gohan! We have a problem." **she said with urgency in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

**"Nappa's signal is gone! He's not in the Tournament area anymore. We're not sure where he went, but it's far away from here. Looks like he caught wind of you being there and wipping out Raditz."**

"That's not good. I had a hard enough time as it was finding him here." Gohan grumbled.

**"Hold on... Gohan, there's another signal close to you, but it's not one we're familiar with. You better be on your toes kid." **Bulma said suddenly.

"Huh? It's not someone we know? Then who could it be?" Gohan asked.

**"Just becareful. This one seems really powerful." **Bulma said before hanging up.

"Who else is here besides our past enemies?" Gohan wondered to himself aloud.

Then an unfamiliar voice startled the poor hybrid kid. "Perhaps an ally or relative."

Gohan spun around franticly to see someone he certainly wasn't expecting. "...Daddy?"

The man who looked like Goku stood there, wearing a Saiyan's armor, had a scar on his cheek and also had a brown furry tail wrapped around his waist.

"No... Turles?" Gohan put up his guard believeing this was Turles, although his skin was a different color.

"Turles? Oh you must mean the Saiyan that looks like me. No I'm not him. I'm Bardock, your dad's father and your grandfather." the Saiyan claimed.

Gohan was shocked to say the least. "B-Bardock? Grandfather? How? Why?"

Bardock let out a sigh as the sun finally set and the night sky took over. "It's a long story, kid. I was killed by Frieza while trying to save my planet. I have this ability to see the future thanks to some psychic inhabitates. I saw my son, Kakarot the one you call Goku or father, growing up and fighting to protect this planet. I even saw a vision about him defeating that evil tyrant called Frieza."

"Wow... that's amazing." Gohan sensed this man had no evil intentions, so he relaxed and decided to hear him out.

"I even saw some visions of you, my grandson. I had one before I died to the hands of Frieza where you went back in time to restore Time in your future. Am I right?" Bardock asked already knowing the answer.

"Y-Yes... Do you know what's causing it?"

"Well, I know what started it. Back in the Otherworld, in HFIL, everyone you, your friends and father defeated all came together when the new monster Cell gathered them. They all thirst for revenge. Cell, having used your friend's Time Machine before, knew the concept of Time Traveling, so he created things called the Temporal Mecha."

Gohan remembered Raditz calling the big watch around his neck the Temporal Mecha.

"The Temporal Mecha not only allows them to go back in time but keeps them alive so long as they're in the past. Temporal Mecha also have the function to shrink them if they wish. Cell thought the perfect revenge was to mess the Timeline so bad that Time itself will start to crumble until it stops completely. All of your past enemies went up to the bio-android as he gave each of them their own Temporal Mecha and used it to go into the past, which is here."

"But what about you? If you're not here for revenge, then why are you here?"

"I'm getting to that. When King Yamma heard about this, he was beyond angry. I was surprise he didn't blow up right then and there. Knowing that if Time stopped, then not only would everything cease to move ever again, he would be held responsible. Not to mention out of the job since nobody can die if Time ceased. Because he was much too busy, he couldn't go back in time himself to stop them, so he decided to send somebody else."

Bardock paused to let this sink into his grandson's mind before continuing. "King Yamma called me to his desk before I had time to even blink. He informed me of the situation and wanted me to help you stop them. He couldn't send my son, Kakarot, to help you since the bum was too far on the Grand Kai's planet, also because he's too naive and would most likely give himself away, thus damaging the fragile Time further."

Gohan nodded. "I understand. My dad did find out about it though, because he sent this Dragon Ball to keep in contact with me if I needed him." Gohan showed Bardock the Four-Star Ball.

"I see. I'm glad my son has a way of helping you after all even if not being here physically. King Yamma made his own Temporal Mecha, so long as it's not destroyed I can remain here to help you."

"That's great. I've already defeated Raditz and broke his Temporal Mecha. I was searching for Nappa to do the same, but I lost him and he's far away by now."

"I know. Cell made these Temporal Mecha to hide their kis very well, so finding them the through your senses is out of the question. But there is a way you can find them before Time gets obliterated."

"Really? How?"

"Stay with Kakarot. All your past enemies may be messing around the Timeline, but they'll be aiming for Kakarot since he's the main objective for their revenge. Since Kakarot will be exploring the world tomorrow anyway, it's best you stay with him until you can find all of them."

Gohan looked to the ground as if unsure about this plan. "I... I don't know about that. If I go along with Dad, then he might suspect something. He's already acting like a father and he's only a year older then me. Besides, I can't fight around him, if I do then Time will be further damaged. Plus... I still feel like it's my fault he died in my future."

Bardock shook his head and pushed Gohan's chin to face him. "It wasn't your fault, everyone gets cocky at some point. Kakarot may be suspiscious, but he's far too naive to ever find out who you are even if you come right out and tell him. As for fighting with him around, don't worry about that either. You can knock him out and tell him what he just saw was a dream. Knowing my son's past, he would be gullible enough to believe it. It may sound crude and wrong, but unless you want Time to stop even faster, that's something you're going to have to do."

Gohan sighed as he nodded. "I get it. I know what I must do. But what about you?"

"I'll be helping you search for the ones responsible for this. I can't gaurantee I'll find them, but I'll do whatever I can. At least this way we'll cover more ground. And I think an old friend of yours will show up by the next World Martial Arts Tournament." Bardock smirked having the vision of the future... or at least what's going to happen in the time they're in.

"Really? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now you better get back with the others before you're missed."

"Right. Thanks... Grandpa Bardock." with that said, both Gohan and Bardock flew off into different directions. Gohan smiled, glad he has an ally in this time period helping him.

Gohan landed outside a resturant having sensed the others in there. Going inside, Gohan saw everyone was staring at Goku eating like a true starving Saiyan. All the food was gone in a second as the Waiter kept trying to bring more in and taking the empty bowls out. Gohan knew his dad would eat appromixatly fifty full course meals if not more and Master Roshi, even with the prize money, may not be able to afford it all.

Gohan sighed, knowing if he ate there too then Master Roshi would go bankrupt and that's the last thing he wanted. So the young hybrid decided to leave the resturant before anyone saw him and hunt for his own food like he did in the wilderness when he was only four. He can always go back to them tomorrow morning.

Later that night, Gohan just finished eating some apples, peaches, papayas and ham from some wild boars (he'll be sure never to tell Oolong) when his adult dad's face showed up in the Dragon Ball he was holding. Yeah, Gohan didn't bother to put it back in the Capsule because he was planning to talk to his dad about Bardock when he was finished eating.

"Dad, you've gotta hear this!" Gohan was excited.

_**"Wow Son, you sure sound excited. Did you discover something?" **_Goku asked, eager to know what's got his son so anxious and excited.

"Your dad, my grandpa, I met him! His name is Bardock and he was sent here by King Yamma to help me!" Gohan went on explaining about Bardock being psychic and how he died trying to defend Planet Vegeta.

Goku had a thoughtful look. _**"I always thought my father was like my brother, but I'm glad I was wrong. Looks like you got someone else to help you Gohan, that's great. By the way, how is your Kaio-Ken coming along?"**_

"It's working great, but I still can't hold it for too long. By the way, could you please teach me the Instant Transmission? I can't tell you how many times I wished I could've used it in some... awkward situations." Gohan blushed when he remembered the faces of his shocked friends when he ate 35 full course meals and still had room for more.

Goku laughed. _**"Yeah I'll bet. Instant Transmission came in quite handy when I accidently blew up Chi-Chi's kitchen. Never cook a ten foot pie with tin foil in a microwave. Anyway, I'll teach it to you, but only after you fully master the Kaio-Ken, deal?"**_

"Deal. I should have it down once I can get some training in." Goku smiled warmly at his son's determination.

_**"By the way, how are you getting along with the past me?" **_Goku asked curiously.

"We're getting along just fine. Although your past self is acting a lot like you would whenever I'm alone looking for the enemy. Plus you keep dragging me around and... how did you not get cavity if you never brushed your teeth? Why did you have to pull down your pants in front of everybody? Don't you have any common sense or know anything about _modesty_? Honestly Dad, it's no wonder Mom had to keep nagging you." Gohan ranted on, scolding his dad for doing all those embarrassing things in public. It was clear the young hybrid was still embarrassed from all those times Goku underdressed himself in front of _everyone_.

Goku sweatdropped as his own son was scolding _him_. _**"Uh... well it was nice talking to you Son. Maybe we can talk again later after you've cooled off, okay bye."**_ with that, the dead Saiyan quickly disappeared.

Gohan laughed when his dad suddenly disconnected himself. "Wow... I'm starting to sound like Mom. I guess I better do a little bit of homework before going to sleep to keep my promise." he put the Dragon Ball back in the Capsule before reading some of his old study books.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Morning*<strong>

Gohan woke up when dew fell on his nose. The demi-Saiyan sat up and stretched before looking around to see he was outside. Gohan remembered what he had to do and was about to take off into the sky to find his past dad when he noticed his Gi was getting torn.

"Uh-oh, I better change." Gohan took out a Capsule that released another set of hand-made Piccolo Gi again, with the blue armbands and waistband and put them on.

"Gosh, I better find some new clothes to wear before I tear the ones I have left." Gohan sighed to himself before floating in the air to search for his friends.

Gohan soon felt his past father's energy and quickly landed before he was spotted. Goku was on his Flying Nimbus and was about to take off into the rising sun to go off on his adventure. Gohan guessed this was the time that Goku tries to find his grandpa's Four-Star Ball and ended up fighting the Red Ribbon Army, the very same ones that created the Androids and Cell.

Goku stopped the take off when he spotted 'Sky'. Eagerness written across the young Saiyan's face as he jumped down from his cloud and landed in front of the surprised hybrid.

"Hey, there you are Sky! I thought you actually left already. Why didn't you come back with us?" Goku eagerly asked.

Gohan looked at his curious father's eyes. "Sorry, guess I forgot. I was kind of busy. A-anyway, I think I should go home now since the Tournament is over."

"But I thought you didn't have a home? Hey I know! Why don't you come with me? You and I can explore the world together and you can get strong like me." Goku suddenly offered out of the blue.

Gohan couldn't believe how eager Goku was to invite him on this adventure. Bardock did tell him to go with his kid dad, and Gohan wanted to have a little revenge on the Red Ribbon Army that unleased that horrible Cell monster on them in the future.

"Hmm... Okay, sure. It's not like I have any place to go or anything, but do you even know how to drive?" Gohan asked, pretending he didn't know how his past father got around.

Goku chuckled. "I don't drive a car silly. I use my Flying Nimbus." he pointed at the yellow cloud behind him before jumping on.

"Come on, hop on and let's go."

"You sure I can ride it?" Gohan said looking at the Nimbus. It's been a long time since Gohan last rode the Flying Nimbus, he's been flying around on his own.

"Well you do have to have a pure heart or you'd fall off. Go on, try it." Goku urged his future son as if already knowing he could.

Gohan nodded and easily jumped on the Nimbus Cloud without falling off. Goku smiled even wider. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To look for the Dragon Balls. One of them is my grandpa's Dragon Ball so I want to find it as soon as possible." Goku answered as the Flying Nimbus took off into the sky with two Saiyan children on it.

"What's a Dragon Ball?" again Gohan had to act dumb.

"Well it's a magical orange ball. There's seven in all and if you collect all of them a great dragon appears and grants you any one wish." Goku explained.

"Sounds amazing. But how will we find them?"

"With this. It's called a Dragon Radar, Bulma invent it herself." Goku took out the Dragon Radar and turned it on. There were yellow dots on the screen, indicating the other Dragon Balls.

"Looks like this one over here is the closest, so we'll see if that's my grandfather's Dragon Ball." Goku happily said as Gohan smiled. The demi-Saiyan was eager to start an adventure with his dad even if he's only a year older then him. It gave him a chance to spend more time with him since he's dead back in his future.

The two of them rode the Flying Nimbus through vallies, Goku was enjoying the sights, Gohan was enjoying it too since whenever he flies he's usually busy training or chasing after someone to really notice the view. It felt like he was riding Icarus again, that was probably the first time he really enjoyed the views.

They were soon flying over a vast desert. Goku was getting hot and thirsty, so was Gohan but the demi-Saiyan had more stamina then chibi Goku.

"If we don't find water soon I'll die of thirst." Goku muttered with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Look, I see water up ahead." Gohan pointed and hoped it wasn't a mirage.

Goku gave a huge smile. "ALRIGHT!"

The Nimbus landed right on top of the lake, letting the two Saiyan boys dive right on in. Past father and future son enjoyed splashing each other's faces while cooling off from the desert heat. They both laughed and were having a good time. Gohan had missed doing this with his dad, it felt like it was only yesterday they were splashing each other's eyes out before the fight with Cell.

Just then both Saiyan and demi-Saiyan heard someone yelling for help. Goku called for the Flying Nimbus and both of them got on, looking for the one calling for help. Gohan spotted the man right away.

"There he is!" Gohan pointed at a bird dinosaur carrying a man in its feet. Gohan and Goku soon realized it was Nam! He was in danger.

"Don't worry, I got him!" Goku jumped and pulled out his Power Pole. "POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku slammed the Power Pole right on the dino's neck, possibly snapping it, sending it down. Gohan had to close his eyes, even though he should be use to seeing violent, things like this always makes him cringe since he loves animals (even if he does eat them to survive).

Goku caught Nam before he hit the ground. "Are you okay? Why are you out here in the desert?"

"I'm looking for water for my people. The desert will dry everything up soon so I'm trying to find the roaming lake or at least why the river stopped flowing to our village and fix it." Nam explained as Goku pulled him on the Nimbus Cloud... but there's not enough room for three people, so Gohan said he'll wait on the ground.

"You sure you can wait out here in the hot desert Sky?" Goku asked in concern.

"I'll be fine, you go ahead with Nam." Gohan assued his past father.

"You sure it's okay to just leave him here? He's just a kid and the desert is a very harsh place." Nam was also concerned about leaving an 11 year old alone in such an unforgiving place.

Gohan smiled. "I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, we'll be back as soon as possible Sky." Goku said as the Nimbus took off into the sky, leaving Gohan alone.

Gohan gave a sigh of relief. "Finally I can get some training in. Maybe I'll even find Nappa or another enemy too."

Gohan flew back to the lake area so he wouldn't get dehydrated in the desert. "Now time to see if I can hold the Kaio-Ken for more then a minute."

Gohan powered up the Kaio-Ken, his entire body was surronded by the red aura. Gohan struggled to hold it for as long as he could, but he soon powered down after about thirty seconds and fell to his knees panting.

"No good, I only held it for half a minute. If only there was an easier way to hold all that energy without draining myself too much..." Gohan thought looking around the desert and the water.

Gohan's tail bone started itching again. "Ugh, not again. Why is my tail bone itching like that?" he grumbled.

The demi-Saiyan was about to use the Kaio-Ken again when he noticed something moving. Looking at the lake, he saw some kind of small muscled action figure that looked a lot like...

"Wait a minute... that's not a toy, it's...! NAPPPA!" Gohan smirked, now that he finally found the muscle headed Saiyan, he can destroy his Temporal Mecha and restore Time even more.

The small Nappa turned, obviously surprised as he did not expect anyone, least of all 'Kakarot's little spawn' to be here. He was just cooling off from the desert's harsh heat.

"Eh? What are you doing here kid?" Nappa snapped, not recognizing Gohan.

"I'm here to destroy your Temporal Mecha and restore Time in my future." Gohan answered, glaring at the muscled Saiyan.

Nappa soon realized who this was. "Ah, Kakarot's kid, it's been a long time since I saw you. You sure have changed quite a bit."

"Of course, I'm a lot stronger and I'm going to take you out." Gohan glared.

Nappa smirked. "I'm not going to be taken down so easily this time. I've learned a new technique that'll blow your mind. Watch carefully now."

"Like I'm going to let you!" Gohan snapped.

Nappa shot out his hands and purple energy and aura covered him. "MIND DEVASTATION!"

Before Gohan could attack, he felt his mind go dizzy for a moment. The young demi-Saiyan shook his head before looking at Nappa again.

"What... what did you do to me?" he demanded, knowing Nappa did _something_ to him.

Nappa's smirk grew wider. "Something that'll give you mental melt down."

Suddenly, Gohan found himself surronded by angry desert snakes. They all hissed at the young half Saiyan boy. Gohan froze, no matter how strong he is, just a single bite from these deadly serpents would kill him.

"Let's see if you can survive the insanity." Nappa kept smirking.

Gohan looked at Nappa, why was that muscle headed Saiyan not terrified at all these desert snakes? Even he wouldn't be able to live if he gets bitten even if he is techniqually dead, something was wrong. Gohan thought back on the name of the 'attack' Nappa used: Mind Devastation.

"You... you did something to my mind didn't you? Those snakes aren't really there ." Gohan concluded.

Nappa's smirk ceased and he gave a curious look at the demi-Saiyan. "Well what do ya know? You are smarter then your naive low-class father after all. Still, don't think you're safe just because you've figured out the illusion. I made it so realistic that whenever a 'snake bites' you, your mind makes you actually feel it. Meaning if one of these illusion snakes bites you, then your mind will believe you are poisoned and slowly deterrierate yourself until you're dead."

Gohan paled. The power of the mind can indeed kill oneself if the illusion is powerful enough. While Gohan knew these snakes were just illusions, they are just as dangerous as the real thing if they bite him. The young half Saiyan was in trouble now.

Then Gohan remembered about those special glasses Bulma told him; if he could just get it out of the Capsule and wear them, then he can counter this illusion and destroy Nappa's Temporal Mecha.

Unfortunaly Gohan didn't have the time to get it out because Nappa made the illusion snakes attack the young boy. Gohan had to keep dodging them, while he was fast the snakes are also fast, since they're so many of them it was hard to keep out of biting range.

Gohan didn't have time to power up or use the Kaio-Ken, so he ran. The boy dove into the water, if Nappa can't see him then the illusion can't get him. Or so he thought. Nappa was a lot smarter then he was when he was alive.

"Don't think you're going to get away that easily half breed brat. I've been using my head since I was killed and I've learned to attack people mentally rather then just brute force now. You won't be surviving this insanity, kid." Nappa smirked and closed his eyes, he put his hands together and sat indian style like he was meditating. This was an unusual sight for a brute Saiyan like Nappa who use to rarely use his head, guess Vegeta killing him taught him something after all.

While Gohan was underwater, he was about to get out the Capsule to put on those special glasses on when he felt a sharp pain in his head. It hurt worse then a migrane and he couldn't concentrate to get out the Capsule.

Unable to bear the sudden pain in his head and concentrating on holding his breath at the same time, the demi-Saiyan found himself in a very bad situation. The pain in his head hurt so much he could hardly move himself up to the surface.

To make matters worse, Gohan could hear the now-psychic-Saiyan in his pain filled head. _'Heh heh, how do you feel brat? Feel like your head's about to explode? This is one of my most favorite mind techniques called the Mental Raid. I forced my own conscious to attack your mind to the point your body will be paralyzed. Looks like you'll be sleeping with the fishes today kid.'_

Gohan struggled to move his body, even a little, towards the surface while at the same time trying to push Nappa's invading consciousness out of his head. _'Get out of my head you psycho! I liked you a lot better when you only used your fists to fight.'_

Unfortunaly Gohan could hear Nappa's sickening laughter in his head. _'You would like that wouldn't you? Let's see how long you can last underwater while I continue to attack your mind.'_

Gohan's head began hurting worse, like Nappa was pounding away even harder in his head. It got so bad that the demi-Saiyan opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out, only bubbles and most of the air in his lungs.

_'I... I can't fight him... Am I going to die drowning? I let everybody down... Time is going to stop and I can't... do anything about it.'_ Gohan felt so weak, after letting out so much air trying to scream in agony, he found himself drowning. Nappa was still mercilessly attacking his abused mind, making it too hard for the young hybrid to even move.

_'That's right, suffer! That Cell android was right; no victims can withstand the assualt to their own minds.'_ Nappa mentally said to the drowning Gohan.

Suddenly, the psychic-muscled Saiyan felt someone else in Gohan's mind. This person was powerful and was pushing him out. _'Wha? Who's there? How dare you try and take me out of the kid's mind before he drowns!'_ Gohan heard him yell. The demi-Saiyan felt a familiar warmth entering his head, too tired and weak to really put up much of a fight right now and felt at peace, he allowed this mysterious being to come in.

_**"I'm NOT about to let you drown my son with your Mental Raid! This is fighting dirty and cheap! You don't deserve to call yourself a warrior or a Saiyan!"**_ Gohan heard a very familiar voice yelling at his mental attacker.

_'D-Daddy?' _Gohan weakily mentally said.

_'K-Kakarot? Impossible! How are you able to enter this brat of yours' mind if you're dead in the future?' _Nappa demanded.

_**"My son and I share a very powerful bond, one that even Time itself can't break. Now get out of MY SON'S HEAD!"**_ Goku yelled as a powerful and familiar golden aura surronded Gohan. The last thing Gohan heard of Nappa in his head was his scream.

Nappa's body fell to the ground in sweat. Gohan opened his eyes when the massive pain in his head suddenly stopped and he quickly charged to the surface, taking in big gulps of air.

Despite having that familiar golden aura around his body, Gohan was not in his Super Saiyan form, his hair and eyes were still their natural black. "Dad? Did you help me?" he asked aloud.

_**"Of course, I wasn't going to let that big knucklehead drown you with a headache. Now go and break his Temporal Mecha so he can be sent back here and I can have a crack at him for nearly drowning you!"**_ Goku said eagerly and the hybrid's sure he could feel a smirk.

"With pleasure Dad. Kaio-Ken X 3!" Gohan shouted going into a more powerful 3 times Kaio-Ken. The glowing red child shot off like a cannon right at Nappa's big watch, easily shattering the Temporal Mecha.

"YOU BRAT! You... may have defeated me... but many more will come... and most will attack... mentally like me instead... of the usual physcial battles you've become... accustom to... so don't expect this to be the last." Nappa said until his body disappeared into the future Otherworld... where an angry Saiyan father is waiting and cracking his knuckles.

Gohan let out a breath of relief, he would've died back there if it weren't for his dad's mental connection with him. "I better make sure I have an easy access to Bulma's special glasses next time so I won't be attacked like that in the head again." the young demi-Saiyan rubbed his temples as if still feeling the after shock pain of Nappa's Mental Raid attack.

Gohan then activated the C.T.W. to tell Bulma of his latest reports, he had yet to inform her about Bardock, but instead of seeing the green/blue haired genius woman on screen, he saw... Vegeta?

**"Brat! It's about time you called!"** he snapped. Sounds like he's in his usual grumpy mood.

"Vegeta? Where's Bulma?" Gohan asked, confused as to why the Prince of Saiyans was answering instead of his wife.

Vegeta gave Gohan a glare that said; 'What? Am I not good enough to answer for her?' before answering, **"The Woman is busy with something. She wanted me to disguss something with you should you call before she gets back."**

"What is it?"

**"We've made a recent discovery that Cell is stopping Time for more then just revenge it seems. Apparently that blasted android had a secondary plan just in case he was killed and he's putting it to work as we speak."** Vegeta told him getting right to the point.

Gohan's black eyebrows furrowed, thinking about this new information. What could Cell possibly hope to accomplish by ceasing Time in his future other then for revenge? "What does Cell hope to accomplish by doing that?"

**"I don't know. None of us knows what that coward of an android is trying to do. All we know is that Cell is hopping to gain something huge from all this." **Gohan raised an eyebrow, Vegeta actually seemed... concerned and worried, though the tough Saiyan warrior was trying to hide it and that's never a good sign. Time must be stopping in more areas now.

**"Hey Vegeta, I just defeated your former partner Nappa. The way he fought was the opposite how he fought when he was still alive. Instead of brute force, he actually attacked my mind."** Gohan cringed as he subconsciously put a hand on the side of his head.

This certainly caught the prince's attention. **"Attacked you through the mind? That... is impossible. I've known Nappa since I was just a child and the idiot hardly ever uses his head. How in the galaxies did that buffoon learn to use such mental techniques?"**

"I don't know, but I'm worried if Nappa was this good with it then how will I be able to face the others?" Gohan sighed.

Vegeta smirked. **"Are you really a coward to such things boy? Bulma designed those Illusion Counter Glasses to protect your little head from any mental attacks. If you had been smart enough to put those on before facing Nappa, you wouldn't have had to suffer."**

Gohan glared. "I'll be sure to remember that. Anyway, do you know a Saiyan by the name of Bardock?"

**"Bardock? Sounds familiar... Ah yes, Kakarot's father. I only saw him once when I was a child. Too bad he had to die by the hands of Frieza, he had such potential just like you and your father as much as I don't want to admit." **Gohan was surprised; Vegeta actually complimented on the demi-Saiyan's family instead of insulting it.

"Well I met him yesterday. King Yamma sent him here with another Temporal Mecha to help me." Gohan smiled.

**"Interesting... I'd like to hear more..." **but before Vegeta could talk anymore, static began taking over the screen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gohan said in shock.

**"Bah! Looks like the Woman's technology got a few bugs after all. Listen brat, just make sure you find everyone else and destroy them or I'll have to go back in Time myself just to blast you for doing a lousy job!"** Vegeta snapped before the line went dead. Gohan translated that's 'Vegeta' language for: "Good luck finding the rest of the enemies."

Gohan sighed and layed down, glad he was able to take out another enemy, but now he had another mystery to solve: what does Cell want? Apparently the bio-android made a Plan B in case he was killed, but what does it have to do with destroying Time in his future?

"HEY! SKY!" Gohan opened his eyes when he heard his chibi dad's voice calling from the sky above. Looking up, he saw his kid father on the Nimbus Cloud and waved at him. Gohan looked around to see he was still at the oasis lake, he must've fallen asleep.

Goku landed near the demi-Saiyan. "I brought Nam and his whole family here. We found out why the water wasn't coming to the village; it was because some of those mean birds held it behind some of those strong gum that Giran guy used on me in the Tournament. So I broke them and the water came back, but then a sandstorm dried it all up again, but I lead them back here. Apparently this is called a Roaming Lake, which is funny since lakes can't really move, at least I don't think it can." Goku said all that in one breath.

Gohan turned to see Nam and his entire village were indeed here. They all were overjoyed. "Thanks to you young Goku our village is saved." Nam said happily.

"Give Sky here some credit too, it was really brave of him to stay behind all alone out here." Goku pointed to his future son.

"Of course. Thank you for such courage young Sky." Nam said with a respectful bow, Gohan returned the bow.

"May you and your people prosper and never have to suffer from lack of water again." Gohan said polietly.

Goku smiled widely as he recalled the Flying Nimbus. Both tailess Saiyan boys hopped on the yellow cloud before taking off into the wide blue sky. Gohan could hardly wait to experience his past father's adventures.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Part 3: Meet Kitsune

_**Author's Note: This is my first time using the Fanfiction site, so I apologize for any mistakes. I appritiate the people who read and enjoyed my story so far. I've read a few Gohan's Time Traveling fanfictions myself, but none were what I was hoping for, so I decided to write one of my own. Hope you guys enjoy it. It may take me some time to update it since I write the chapters in one part, but it'll be nice and long for you to enjoy for a bit, I hope.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its character, otherwise I wouldn't use this Fanfiction site in the first place. But I do own one character, but don't worry, she's not a Mary Sue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

_** (Part 3)**_

_**Chapter 6, The Red Ribbon and Saibamen Army **_

Goku and Gohan, two young tailless Saiyan boys riding on a yellow cloud together. Goku was very fascinated with the sights the world has to offer. Gohan had to make sure he kept the Nimbus from flying into any mountain walls because his chibi father was too preoccupied with the sights.

"Having fun?" Gohan smirked at how childish his chibi dad was and he's younger then him.

"Yeah! This is amazing! I've never seen so much." Goku cheered.

Then Goku's stomach began to rumble. "Oh man, getting hungry..."

Gohan looked at a peaceful looking forest. "We can rest over there. There's a pond and some fruits we can eat."

"Good eyes Sky! Let's go!" Goku smiled happily as he took the Nimbus down in the forest.

After flying through the trees, Goku had a mouth and handful of oranges. Gohan the same. They landed near the pond. Goku stripped off his clothes, including his pants. Gohan, of course use to seeing his dad naked before since they sometimes take baths together, still find the fact his father would shamelessly be completely exposed in front of somebody else to be quite embarrassing.

Gohan inwardly had an evil smirk, his adult father is going to get an earful the next time they talked. Oh yes, the demi-Saiyan will be doing his best mother impression to the dead Saiyan.

"Seriously Goku, you really shouldn't take off your clothes in front of others." Gohan said as calmly as he could, knowing his naive chibi father would find it weird that people would be offended for such... 'trivial' things.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Goku asked naively.

Gohan sighed. "People wear clothes for a reason other then to keep warm. Just trust me, it's impolite to be naked in front of others."

Goku nodded. "Okay, if you say so Sky, but I don't like to get my clothes wet. Would you like to join me Sky?"

"I'd rather not. At least until I can get more clothes, this is my last gi, the others are a bit... torn right now." Gohan sighed.

"Then just take them off."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT BEING NAKED IN FRONT OF OTHERS IS IMPOLITE!" Gohan yelled at his chibi dad.

"Wow... you're starting to act like Bulma. Okay, it's your lost." Goku smiled as he jumped in the water.

Gohan sighed as he sat on the grass while Goku swam around naked. Then he sensed a small energy source and heard some noises in the bushes. Turning around, the demi-Saiyan saw a dirty boy about two or three years older then he or Goku. The boy was trying to take Goku's clothes, Power Pole, Dragon Radar and whatever he put in that small blue bag.

Gohan was about to get up and stop him until he remembered this is the past and meddeling too much would destroy Time, so he decided to pretend he didn't see the dity little thief after he took all of Goku's stuff, even his clothes. It's also a little payback for his past father's stupidity that embarrassed him, maybe this will give him a little lesson.

As soon as Goku came back to shore, he noticed all his stuff, including his clothes, were gone. "Hey! Where are all my stuff? Sky, did you take them?"

Gohan chuckeld a bit. "No, someone stole them."

"WHAT! Why didn't you stop them?"

"I was too busy watching you swimming around naked!" Gohan pointed at him.

Goku just groaned before calling his Flying Nimbus. "Come on, you're helping me search for my stuff since _you_ let the thief get away with it!"

Gohan just grinned before hopping on the yellow cloud with his still naked chibi dad. The Nimbus flew around the forest, but it was hard to see anything through the trees, the little thief could be anywhere.

"How am I going to find him? The trees makes it too hard to see anything up here." Goku grumbled.

"He has your Power Pole right? Why don't you just call for it to extend? You'll be able to see it clearly." Gohan suggested having used the Power Pole a few times himself.

"Great idea Sky! POWER POLE EXTEND!" Goku called.

Just like that, the red pole shot up to the sky, making its present clear to both Saiyan boys. They landed at the Power Pole, to which Goku retracted and saw his clothes and blue bag, but no Dragon Radar.

"I'm glad I got my stuff back, but the thief still have my Dragon Radar. We have to get it back if I want to find my grandpa's Dragon Ball." Goku sighed.

"Put your clothes on first, then we'll go find him." the last thing Gohan wanted was his chibi father going out naked in public, it was bad enough that he willingly pulled down his pants in front of everyone back at the Tornament.

_And I'm suppose to be his son? Sometimes I wonder if he's my real biological dad since we act nothing alike most of the time._ Gohan grumbled in his thoughts as his naive little father put his red gi back on, much to the demi-Saiyan's relief.

"Alright, let's go find that thief Sky, I have to get that Dragon Ball." Goku said determinedly as he and Gohan hopped back on the Flying Nimbus.

While the Nimbus cloud flew to a city, Goku had picked up on the kid's scent and smelled him there, Gohan sensed something off. There was something familiar that shouldn't be in this Time period.

_I know I felt this kind of ki before, but what was it?_ Gohan thought a bit frantically, hopping to find out before it's too late. The young hybrid could feel several of them, so he figured there's an army around the area that shouldn't be here.

Goku then spotted a boy running on the outskirts of a small town; that boy had that scent. "There's the thief!"

Goku jumped from the Nimbus Cloud, but Gohan stayed. "Hey! Where's my Dragon Radar?"

The boy's eyes popped out of his sockets as he didn't expected to be found. "What? Dragon Radar? I'm sorry, but I sold it. I-if you want, I could share these with you." he offered some food.

Goku shook his head. "Where did you sell it?"

While the boy was telling Goku where he sold it, Gohan looked at the small town; he sensed those familiar kis again and they were in that town. What could be over there? The demi-Saiyan knew he had to check it out soon or Time will collaspe.

Fortunaly, it appears the boy had sold the Dragon Radar in that very town. "Come on Sky, let's go find the Dragon Radar!"

When the two Saiyan boys made it to town, Gohan's eyes popped out of their sockets when he saw a familiar short green freak terrorizing people.

_No! Not those green freaks! What were they... Saibamen? What are they doing here?_

Gohan looked at Goku to see he just found his Dragon Radar on the table of shop. At the same time, the short blue emporer Pilaf and his assitant Mai came out of the shop holding a 'Dragon Ball'.

Goku and Pilaf turned to see each other at the same time, both of them jumped back in shock. "Hey! You're that bad blue man that tried to steal our Dragon Balls last time!"

"And you're that monkey boy... Mai, let's run for it!" Pilaf shouted. Both of them ran with Pilaf clutching his prescious 'Dragon Ball'.

"Wait! How many stars are on that ball you're holding?" Goku yelled but got no answer, that is until the salesman himself came out.

"Four. There are four stars on that beautiful ball."

"FOUR STARS! Oh-no! That means he's got Grandpa's Dragon Ball! I'm going ahead Sky, you wait here for me." Goku said quickly to Gohan.

"A-alright, I'll wait here then." Gohan said, glad he's got a chance to put a stop to those Saibamen without his chibi father around. Goku took off on the Flying Nimbus after Pilaf.

"Strange, I thought Dad told me Bora and Upa had the Four-Star ball... what's it doing in Pilaf's hands?" Gohan wondered aloud to himself. Then a worrysome thought came to mind: "Did I change it somehow?"

_**"Don't worry Son, this happened last time too. Pilaf has a fake Dragon Ball. Just ignore them and get rid of those green men."**_ Gohan heard his adult dad in his head. Whenever Gohan's not talking to him face-to-ball Goku just talks to him through his head.

"Okay then, I better do this quickly." Gohan closed his eyes to sense the Saibamen in the area.

_**"I think it's time I teach you the Instant Transmission Son. It'll defintily make things easier."**_ Goku suggested.

Goku instructed Gohan on the Instant Transmission. Gohan has to focus on the ki of another person or animal, once he does that, he is to focus his own ki and imagine teleporting there. The trick is harder to do then it is to describe, Gohan's going to have to learn the rest on his own.

"I'll test it on the nearest Saibamen." Gohan focused and put two fingers on his forehead. The young hybrid felt a nearby Saibamen and focused harder.

Gohan's body disappeared and reappeared right on top of a tank... wait... a _tank_? What's a tank doing in a small town like this? Gohan looked around, thinking maybe he got this wrong, it is his first time using Instant Transmission after all.

"Hey kid! What in blue blazes are you doing up there? Get down before I order my men to shoot you." a rough voice snapped at the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan looked down to see a man with red spiky hair wearing a blue coat. What caught the young half Saiyan boy's attention was the RR red ribbon symbol on his jacket. RR? Red Ribbon...

"Red Ribbon Army." Gohan realized. He hated the Red Ribbon Army because they were behind the Androids and that monster Cell that's causing all this mess.

"So you have heard of us. Then you'd be smart to get down from there or I won't show any mercy." the man said.

Gohan glared before hopping down not wanting to make a scene. "I am Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army. Tell me kid, have you seen an orange ball with stars in it? If so, you'd better tell us if you know what's good for you."

Gohan inwardly smirked, looks like now was the time to put his acting skills to the test with the Red Ribbon Army. The boy could easily devastate the entire Red Ribbon Army if he wanted to, but that would only break Time.

Outwardly, the sly demi-Saiyan looked like a scared little boy. "Oh I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you were here. I-I was o-only jumping around and... accidently landed on your t-tank."

Gohan could hear his dead father chuckling in his head. Silver smirked evilly at the 'helpless' little boy. "I don't care about your excuses little boy. Just tell me where the Dragon Ball is and I won't hurt you."

"What's a... Dragon Ball? I don't think I've seen anything you've described."

"Then I have no use for you troublemaker. Soldier, despose of him. I'll be getting these green freaks to tear down the next house." Silver cruely commanded.

_Green freaks? The Red Ribbon Army must be using the Saibamen to do most of their dirty work here. I better hide and find them._ Gohan thought as he used his super speed to 'disappear' behind a house.

"Eh? Colonel, the kid is gone! It's like he just vanished into thin air!" the soldier that was to execute him exclaimed in shock.

"WHAT! Oh well, no matter, he was just a kid. Let's just get that Dragon Ball." Silver said as he held out his hand.

Gohan saw three Saibamen coming out of the ground like they've been hiding until they were ordered to come out. The demi-Saiyan glared as he tried to think of the best way to destroy them without anyone seeing him.

_I can't use the Instant Transmission I'm not use to it yet. Approaching them out in the open would only reveal myself and using ki blasts would only make things worse. What can I do that could descimate those green freaks without being noticed?_ Gohan thought. Then an idea came to the young boy. _It's a bit risky and needs just the right timing, but I think I can pull it off._

Gohan looked out to see five more Saibamen came out from the ground, resulting in: eight Saibamens. _Here goes nothing..._ Gohan gulped before using super speed to disappear, sliced through three Saibamen, kicked one, punched another three times in the head, threw one against another and karate chopped the last one before reappearing behind the same house unnoticed.

All eight Saibamen were literally in pieces when Gohan was done with them. The demi-Saiyan pulled out Bulma's Illusion Counter Glasses and wore them like sunglasses (to look cool and just in case another enemy had illusion attacks was nearby) and smirked in victory. "Well that was easy."

Colonel Silver and his men were all shocked to see the Saibamen were suddenly killed and in pieces on the ground. "What? What happened? Why did these green freaks suddenly fall to pieces?"

"Perhaps they were defective sir." one of the soldier guessed. Gohan smiled; nobody saw him the entire time, good thing these people weren't trained like he was or he'd be in big trouble right now.

"Whatever, if you want something done right, do it yourself." Silver marched in the shop Gohan and Goku were just in. Gohan could hear Silver demanding the Dragon Ball. Looking inside, Gohan saw the same shop owner giving him a 'Dragon Ball'. Looking at it carefully, Gohan could see it wasn't a real Dragon Ball, just a big orange glass bead.

Colonel Silver saw through the phony Dragon Ball too and threw it to the ground, shattering it. "Dragon Balls are unbreakable. You have three seconds to tell me where the real Dragon Ball is or we'll tear the place apart."

Before Gohan could see what else happened, a Saibamen suddenly jumped on the boy's unsuspecing back. The demi-Saiyan was so preoccupied with the scene that he didn't sense the incoming ki. Gohan glared as he jumped back ten feet before exploding his body in ki to fry the Saibamen before it could use it's kamikaze attack on him like one did to Yamcha long ago... or will... whatever.

Gohan looked around and was relieved nobody saw him. Then the demi-Saiyan heard gunshots. "Oh-no! They killed him!" Gohan wanted to to make the army pay for killing a man just because he didn't have what they're looking for, but he knew he couldn't do that. Piccolo taught him patients, his dad taught him compassion. Now Gohan must learn to hold back, least he destroy Time perminatly.

"Sir! The Dragon Ball is leaving the premises!" a soldier said suddenly.

"What! After it!" Silver demanded angerily as the soldier got into their airplanes and flew off into the sky to find the missing Dragon Ball.

Gohan closed his eyes to find the other Saibamen. Using his newly aquired Instant Transmission ability, the demi-Saiyan was able to destroy all the remaining Saibamen in the area, but there could be more in the Red Ribbon Army.

"It's possible Nappa or Raditz commanded the Saibamen to work with the Red Ribbon Army before I found them." Gohan grumbled to himself.

Gohan must now find where his chibi dad went, he may not return here in all the confusion later. Gohan knew taking out his Temporal Dimension Dragon Ball (TD Dragon Ball for short, Gohan gave his Dragon Ball that name since it's not of this time and he uses it to talk to his dead father face-to-face) would bring unwanted attention from the Red Ribbon Army, so the boy decided to telepathically speak to his dad; the two formed a tight bond through the TD Dragon Ball that they can now commuticate with each other through their minds.

_Dad, do you remember what happened after you left to chase Pilaf?_ Gohan mentally asked his dead father, hopping he would answer.

Adult Goku did indeed answer. _**"Hmm... it's been a long time... If I remember correctly, I believe I started searching for the real Dragon Ball in a desert. Then those Red Ribbon Army guys destroyed Pilaf's giant fortress and I... Oh yeah, I found your mother, Chi-Chi while eating apples near the Ox-King's village."**_

Gohan smiled, glad his dad had a better memory then he had IQ points. "Okay, I'm going to try and use the Instant Transmission to find your past self."

Gohan concentrated and put two fingers on his forehead. The demi-Saiyan felt a faint yet familiar ki coming from a long distant in the southwest, that must be his kid dad. Gohan focused on his ki and used Instant Transmission.

Gohan may have successfully used Instant Transmission, but he had trouble... aiming. The hybrid found himself underwater! Not expecting to be under a lake, his lungs got chunks of water and he started choking! Gohan quickly shot up to the surface and coughed up all the water in his lungs. _I really need to work on the aim of the Instant Transmission, I almost drowned again._ Gohan thought annoyed.

"Oh my! Where did you come from?" Gohan was breathing heavily after coughing and he heard a familiar voice, it sounded like his mom but more high and a bit immature. Looking up, the young half Saiyan boy saw a chibified Chi-Chi!

_That's my MOM!_ Gohan never saw his mother as a kid and wore that ridiculous armor outfit before! Now he knew why his mother never showed him her pictures when she was a child.

"I'm sure I've never saw you out here, when did you get underwater? I've been here for a while and you just popped out of the water all of a sudden." the little Chi-Chi said in confusion as she stared at her future son. Gohan was thankful she wasn't study crazy like she is in his future.

"Uh hi... I was just uh... swimming around to catch some fish." Gohan said as drops of water fell from his black spiky hair.

"You know, you look a lot like someone I know. Like Goku, he's such a sweetie. I can hardly wait to marry him." Chi-Chi said blushing.

"Marry him? Aren't you a bit... young?" Gohan heard his parents didn't get married until after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, which is several years from now. They couldn't possibly have gotten married today.

"So what? We're gonna get married and have lots of kids, oh I'm so excited!" Chi-Chi said cheerfully and daydreamed having a big family.

Gohan sweatdropped. _Lots of kids, huh? So far I'm an only child._

Then he noticed a banqaut of flowers in her hands. "Who are you picking flowers for?"

"For my future husband when he gets here of course."

"Hey Chi-Chi!" a very familiar voice shouted from a tree nearby.

Gohan jumped out of the water and saw it was his chibi dad, he was eating fruit in the tree and jumped down when he saw Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled brightly when she saw the young Saiyan boy. "Oh Goku, I'm so glad you're here." she handed him the flowers and blushed deeply.

Goku noticed 'Sky' behind her. "Oh hey Sky, how did you get here so fast? I thought you were still in that town and I was about to go get you."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"Yeah, I met him just before the Tournament. This is Sky. Sky, this is Chi-Chi, the daughter of the Ox-King." Goku introduced, though it was unneccessary for Gohan since the Ox-King is his grandfather and Chi-Chi is his mother, even if they didn't know it yet.

Gohan was glad Chi-Chi's question made Goku forget how 'Sky' was able to get here in the first place. "Hey Goku, where's that cute little tail of yours?" Chi-Chi asked the Saiyan boy curiously when she noticed his tail was gone.

"Oh, it got cut off during the Tournament. But don't worry, I'm sure it'll grow back soon." Goku smiled.

"Hey Goku, have you found the Dragon Ball you were looking for?" Gohan asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No... the 'Dragon Ball' that bad guy had was a phony. The Radar shows it's somewhere over there." Goku pointed at a direction.

"Oh! That's my father's place. Come on Goku! We don't want to be late for the wedding!" Chi-Chi said happily and eagerly.

"Wedding?" Goku asked cluelessly. Suddenly, airships of the Red Ribbon Army were flying above them.

"Oh-no! Those ships are heading to my daddy's kingdom. We've got to see if he's okay!" Chi-Chi said worriedly.

"Alright. FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku called. The yellow cloud flew and stopped in front of him.

"Come on Sky, you better come too." Goku said as he and Chi-Chi hopped on the cloud.

"Um... are you sure there's enough room for three people?" Gohan asked when he saw the small cloud didn't have much room left.

Suddenly, Gohan sensed more Saibamen in the direction. Knowing he had to get there before his past father and mother did, the young demi-Saiyan quickly said, "You go on ahead, I'll be fine."

"Well... okay, I'll be back soon Sky." Goku said as he and Chi-Chi took off on Nimbus towards the Ox-King's Kingdom.

"Now, Instant Transmission." Gohan knew that flying to the Ox-King's Kingdom would only draw unwanted attention and if he used his super speed, he may accidently pass it, so Instant Transmission was the best way to get there undetected... that is, if he could only aim it right and don't end up under a swimming pool or inside the aircraft of the Red Ribbon Army.

"Here goes..." Gohan focused on his past grandfather's ki, it wasn't too hard to sense it since he wasn't far and he was really powerful in his own right. The demi-Saiyan disappeared and prayed he would end up somewhere convinent.

Pilaf was trying to get Shu, his dog assistant disguised as Goku, to tell the Ox-King that he wanted to eat the big roasted bird because there was a Dragon Ball in there. Shu was about to nervously tell the Ox-King he wanted the big bird, when all of a sudden a certain 11 year old human-Saiyan hybrid appeared out of thin air upsidedown and landed headfirst right on top of the blue midget.

Gohan sat up and looked around in confusion until he saw his past grandfather and the other villagers staring at him. Gohan blushed and grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Uh... sorry for dropping in?"

"Who are you and where did you come from young man?" Ox-King asked curiously.

Gohan wasn't use to seeing his grandpa wearing that armor, cape and that ridiculous helmet. "Uh... I was just... walking around and... fell from the ceiling." the hybrid child cursed himself for lying so badly.

_ Landing right in the middle of a feast was NOT convinent._ Gohan bitterly thought to himself as he kept smiling sheepishly to his past grandpa while Mai and the disguised Shu were tending to the head injured Pilaf.

"Are you alright Sire?" Mai asked in concern to the blue midget.

"Maybe this was a bad idea after all." Shu said nervously.

Pilaf quickly shook his head to cover up his now aching head. "Shut up! Just who is this kid?"

"My name's Sky, sorry that I landed on you." Gohan weakily apologized hopping to get out of here to find the rest of the Saibamen.

"You're such a clumsy kid!" Pilaf snapped.

Suddenly, everything went gray and nothing was moving. Gohan was the only one uneffected and this worried him. "Huh? What...? Why is Time stopping here too? I thought it was just happening in my future!"

The hybrid then sensed another ki nearby and it wasn't a Saibamen. "Whoever is there must be the one responsible for stopping Time around here."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7, Guldo and a Sly Fox<strong>

Gohan looked around the gray and unmoving kingdom. Just like his future was turning out to be, nothing was moving, all was lifeless. The hybrid went outside to see the stores and people selling things were still, the children running around were like statues, even the birds and bees flying around were suspended in the air. It was all very silent and creepy.

"Could this be what it's like to have Time stop completely?" Gohan questioned himself after seeing everything frozen and gray.

"Hmm, I thought I stopped Time along with everyone else in it. How could it be that a kid is uneffected?" a voice said in question from somewhere in the sky.

Gohan looked up and around, but he didn't see nor sensed the person responsible for this anywhere. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Such a fiesty little boy." a small yet plump shadow walked out of the building, Gohan's eyes widened when he recognized the being.

"G-Guldo?" Guldo, the short green guy with four eyes of the Ginyu Force. Gohan remembered Guldo had the ability to stop Time.

"So you're behind this!" Gohan glared.

"Hm? Oh, so you heard of me kid. Yes, I am Guldo of the former Ginyu Force. I use to have to hold my breath to stop Time, but with this Temporal Mecha that android Cell gave to me, I no longer have to. I can freeze Time as long as I want, but what I don't understand is how a kid like you is immune to its effects? You should be as still as a statue like everyone else."

"You really don't recognize me? Remember that 'small fry' and the 'shiny bald guy' you fought on Namek a few years ago?" Gohan smirked, having his Saiyan side playing with his oppenent now.

Guldo stared at the hybrid. "How did you know about those two runts on Planet Namek?"

"Not to mention how Vegeta sliced your head right off. You almost killed Krillin with the sharp branch of a tree. Are you sure you don't recognize me... Guldo?" Gohan continued to smirk that could rival Vegeta's... yeah, the boy has been hanging around the Prince of Saiyans a bit too much lately.

"Who are you boy? How do you know so much about my fight with them?" Guldo demanded.

"Still not ringing any bells? In that case, allow me to jog your memory!" Gohan, in a blink of an eye, kicked Guldo right in the face. The four eyed freak yelled in pain as he held his stinging face. The hybrid didn't kick it hard (to his standards), but enough to scare the Time Manipulater.

"You! HOW DARE YOU KICK ME BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Guldo screamed as the two big eyes on the side of his head began to glow. Gohan quickly put the special glasses that blocks illusions and mind control on.

"MIND BIND!" Guldo thought he had the young half-breed trapped, but to his surprise; Gohan was able to move freely still.

"What! How are you able to move if Time is at a stand still and I binded you with my Mind Bind?" Guldo demanded.

"It's simple; your Time Freeze ability only works on those who are in their own Timeline. I'm an outsider, a Time Traveler, so that makes me immune to anything that causes an abnormal balance to Time in this Timeline, including the Time Freeze ability. The glasses keeps me immune to any mind attacks." Gohan explained.

"I see, that explains it. So you're from a different Timeline... wait... you... you're that kid! That kid I fought on Planet Namek!" Guldo recognized Gohan after getting a good look at his face.

"About time you figured it out. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Unfreeze Time and destroy that Temporal Mecha around your neck and I promise I won't hurt you." Gohan said.

"Like I'm going to listen to a little brat like you! Besides, Time Freeze and Mind Bind aren't my only abilities. I've learned a lot more techniques while in the Otherworld. No power in the world can save you from this." Guldo smirked evilly at the young hybrid.

Gohan looked at Guldo curiously and cautiously. _Just what is this guy planning? I can't sense his Power Level rising at all, yet he seems so confident about this. I better watch my step here. All the other guys so far had caught me off guard and nearly killed me._

Guldo started moving his hands in the air, then waved them slowly like a wave. Gohan kept his eyes on him, waiting for something to happen. Guldo then placed his hands on the ground and yelled.

Suddenly, Gohan felt his feet paralyzed, he couldn't move them at all. Looking down, the Saiyan hybrid saw glowing green chains wrapped around his feet from the ground. Gohan tried to break free, but the chains only tighened stronger.

"Heh, heh, struggle all you want kid. These chains are Ki Chains (sounds like keychain), anyone it wraps will have their energy sucked right out of their body. No matter how strong you are, you cannot break the Ki Chains."

Gohan tried firing energy blasts at Guldo with his hands, but more Ki Chains suddenly sprang from the ground and wrapped around his wrists tightly. Now the hybrid was unable to fire any energy blasts at all.

Guldo was laughing manacially while the poor young boy was struggling as hard as he can out of the Ki Chains' iron grip. Gohan can feel his energy getting lower and lower by the second, he was in trouble. If the kid didn't do something soon, then he'll die and Time will freeze forever.

Suddenly, a ball of ki energy blasted behind the four-eyed freak's back. This caused Guldo to lose concentration and set Gohan free from the Ki Chains.

"Who DARES!" Guldo yelled with severe anger. Gohan and Guldo looked up at the sky to see a familiar face that made the hybrid smile brightly.

"Hey Grandson, looks like you could use some help with this runt." Bardock smirked.

"Grandpa Bardock!" Gohan said excitedly.

"Who's this? Another Saiyan? How are you able to avoid my Time Freeze too?" Guldo demanded.

"Like the kid, I'm not from this Timeline. See my Temporal Mecha?" Bardock pointed at the watch around his neck.

"You fools! Now I'll have both of you in chains!" Guldo shouted.

Before the runt of the former Ginyu Force could summon the Ki Chains again, both Gohan and Bardock kicked his face/gut and sent his body flying at a rock mountain, leaving a giant hole.

"If you think I'm going to fall for that again then you're dumber then Vegeta thought!" Gohan snapped, still feeling the pain on his flesh from those chains.

"I'm going to get you!" Guldo shouted as he charged towards them in blind rage.

Gohan and Bardock were about to fire their Masneko Ha/Final Spirit Cannon to finish off the troublesome runt, when suddenly both of them felt two Power Levels right above them and barely dodged an incoming powerful ki beam.

"What do we have here? A half Saiyan and his grandfather beating up on a former team of the Ginyu Force." a voice said.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing; another Guldo. How can there be two of them? Did the four-eyed freak have a twin that died or something?

"You! What're you doing here? I thought Cell told you not to interfer!" Guldo snapped at the other Guldo.

Gohan looked between the two Guldos in confusion. Why were they arguing? Bardock didn't look confused at all.

"What's going on?" Gohan demanded.

Bardock smirked. "It's her again."

The other Guldo then turned purple before shrinking down in size. A small dark purple fox kit with black fur collar replaced the other Guldo. The little dark fox smirked mischeviously.

"What? Who's she? I've never seen her before." Gohan asked in surprise.

"She's someone I met in the Otherworld, but she isn't dead. I should've known she'd find a way to be here." Bardock said.

"My name is Kitsune Tawakemono, or just Kit for short. I can transform myself into anyone and anything, but it's only an illusion."

Gohan realized his glasses fell off when Guldo trapped him in with the Ki Chains, so he didn't see through Kit's illusion.

"You! Get out of here! Cell warned you not to interfer!" Guldo snapped at the mischevious little dark fox.

"I don't give a fudge to what that bio-android freak has to say. I'm only here on my own account, nothing more, nothing less. It seems to me you were getting your butt handed to you, you four-eyed freak." she sassed.

Before Guldo could blink, Kit grabbed the Temporal Mecha around his neck with her teeth before slamming it on the ground, breaking it into pieces. Guldo shouted before his body disappeared back to the Otherworld.

"I just can't stand Guldo." Kit smirked as Time began moving around the area again. People stared at Bardock since he wore such strange 'clothing' to them.

Gohan, Bardock and Kit went just outside of town to get away from people.

"What exactly are you? Why did you help us?" Gohan asked.

"I didn't help you. You and Bardock was about to finish him off anyway. I just wanted to put my two cents in before he was finished, that's all." Kit answered.

"You always were a mischevious sassy fox. But why are you here? I thought you said you weren't going to ever show your face around any of the Z Fighters after they clobbered Frieza." Bardock asked.

"What? Why?" Gohan asked curiously.

Kit looked at Gohan for a second before answering. "I must apologize, but I have a slight fear of Super Saiyans. I lost my family to one a thousand years ago. I was planning to play with you and your friends, but after witnessing your dad going Super Saiyan, I just couldn't."

"Wow, how do you know so much about us?" Gohan was getting more and more curious each time.

"Let's just say as a master of illusions, I have my ways. Now I must go, you and Bardock just continue fighting those evil guys that threaten your future." Kit said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"I have my own reasons for being here. Don't worry, I won't do anything that'll harm Time in your future. Just make sure you don't end up being trapped like when Guldo had you in his Ki Chains. Oh, and by the way, I believe I saw a Namek by the name of Slug around in a desert area, I'm sure you'll be able to find him. Well, good luck." Kit smiled mischievously before her body flash white then vanished as if she just used Instant Transmission or some kind of teleport technique.

"Well Grandson, it looks like you've got another ally." Bardock smiled.

"Maybe, but I don't know if she is another ally. Anyway, Grandpa Bardock, I was wondering... how did you know I was in trouble?" Gohan asked.

"I had a vision of you getting restrained by Guldo's Ki Chains. I'm glad I was able to get to you before the worst could've happen. Anyway, don't you have to find my son Kakarot? I believe the Red Ribbon Army just attacked the kingdom." Bardock pointed at the blast of smoke coming from Ox-King's palace.

Bardock flew up. "I'm going to go look for anymore enemies, like that Slug guy Kit told us about." the Saiyan said before taking off.

Gohan knew Goku would be talking to the Ox-King and Chi-Chi for a bit, so the hybrid decided to call Bulma and tell her the latest news.

Activating the C.T.W., the half-breed was glad to see Bulma's face instead of her husband. "Hey Bulma, I just found something out."

**"What is it, Gohan?"** Bulma asked, waiting for the answer.

"There's this dark fox kit that helped me. I've never seen her before, she can use illusion to change her body into someone else, kind of like Oolong and Puar. She's also fast too from what I could see."

**"Interesting. But the Time Radar doesn't seem to pick her up. Did she even have a Temporal Mecha?"**

"No, I didn't see one on her."

**"That's strange. Oh well, as long as she's not causing any trouble, we don't have worry about it. Anyway, it seems that Namek, I believe his name was Slug? He appears to be around in the area the Five-Star Ball was in. You know, that desert place?"**

"Oh yeah, Kit, the fox, told me about it too. I'll be sure to check it out." Gohan said, and before he could hang up, someone called him.

"Hey Sky! Who're you talking to?"

Gohan and Bulma jumped. Goku, on his Flying Nimbus, saw Bulma on the C.T.W. and smiled. "Hey Bulma! How'd you get into this tiny thing? And why do you look so old?"

Bulma glared at the child Goku. **"I am not old! How dare you!"**

Gohan was sweating, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. "Hey Da- Goku, um... what happened back there?"

While Goku was distracted telling his future son about how some mean guys tried to hurt the Ox-King and Chi-Chi, Gohan quickly shut off the C.T.W. to keep Bulma from spilling the beans because of her short temper.

"Oh yeah! That short blue guy took the Dragon Ball! Sky, we better go find it, it could be my grandpa's Dragon Ball!" Goku said franticaly. Gohan nodded and jumped on the Nimbus Cloud. Both of them took off. Gohan, knowing he'll most likely find Slug there, must prepare himself to get him alone and face the corrupted Namek.

Will Gohan be able to get Slug alone? Is Goku going to find out the truth about his future son? Who is this mysterious Kit that helped Gohan and Bardock? And will Gohan be able to continue to hide his identity from everyone he knew? Find out, on the next Part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Part 4: Past Enemies

_**Author's note: I'm glad to see how a lot of people really like this story. I was inspired when I was watching the DB series and thought how cool it would've been if Gohan was a part of it, the setup was an idea from Pokemon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky if you hadn't figured it out already. Please continue to review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I had owned DB and DBZ, would I even be using this site? Kit says: "Enough already! Just get on with the story!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 8, Pilaf's Ambishin. Gohan VS Piccolo?**

Goku, using his Dragon Radar, soon had his Nimbus Cloud fly above a remote desert place. Gohan was looking around, trying to find Slug if he's still here.

"There, the Dragon Ball is down there somewhere. I sure hope it's my Grandpa's Four-Star Ball." Goku said as he took the Nimbus down.

Gohan noticed the Red Ribbon Army were searching the place as well. Pilaf couldn't have just vanished into thin air, he must be hiding himself underground. _Now where is Slug? If I don't find and stop him now, then who knows what damage he'll do._ Gohan thought while trying to sense the Namekian's ki.

Goku looked around carefully, but then he got frantic. "Oh-no! This is bad! There's no time!"

Gohan flinched. "What? What's wrong?"

"I've gotta hurry!" Gohan watched in concern while his chibi father ran around like a maniac until he stopped in front of a rock, pulled down his pants, and began relieving himself.

Gohan did an anime fall. "Sheesh, for a minute there I thought you were in danger or something."

"I was! Don't you know how uncomfortable it is when you don't pee for a while?" Goku said to the embarrassed 'Sky' while continuing his leak.

Suddenly, guns and missles from underground began shooting at Saiyan and demi-Saiyan boys. Both of them reacted quickly and dodged the weapons.

"Wow, you sure are fast Sky." Goku noted when he saw Gohan dodging.

_Uh-oh, I better watch myself. I only reacted, I didn't even have time to think about it._ Gohan nervously thought.

The weapons from underground caused Colonel Silver to realize that Pilaf was underground along with the Six-Star Ball (yes, I know I said Five-Star in the last chapter, ignore that, it was a mistake).

"Uh-oh, we better take cover. They're about to open fire!" Gohan pointed at the jet planes of the Red Ribbon Army, about to shoot the underground and didn't care about the two boys standing on it.

"I've had enough!" Goku jumped around and stomped those guns, stopping them cold. Suddenly, both Goku and Gohan were sinking in the sand.

They both fell down into a metalic room. "What's this? Ah, this must be the Underground Base." Gohan noted.

Pilaf appeared on the little T.V. screen. "So you thought you could get away for leaking all over my camera."

Gohan sweatdropped; his dad actually peed on Pilaf's camera... now the half breed was even more embarrassed that someone else saw that, up close and personal too.

"You! Give me back my Grandpa's Dragon Ball!" Goku demanded.

Pilaf resonded by sticking his tongue out at the boy. Then he noticed young Gohan behind him. "Eh? Who's the kid behind you? Are you his brother or something?" Pilaf asked, horrified that there's another Goku running around.

"No, this is Sky, my friend. Now get us out of here and give me that Dragon Ball!" Goku demanded again, losing his patience.

"Oh I see, so he's just a normal little boy you decided to drag along. Well then, this should be interesting. You will be far too busy with my robot to be wanting this Dragon Ball." Pilaf pushed a button.

An egg robot with arms and legs came into the room, it's called the Pilaf Battle Robot. "Hey! You're the guy who stole our Dragon Balls last time!" Goku pointed accusingly at the robot.

The robot quickly grabbed Gohan and held him in front of Goku. Goku was about to do the Kamehameha Wave until he saw Gohan in front of him.

"Hey! No fair! Put Sky down!" Goku demanded angerly they'd use a hostage to their adventage.

Gohan didn't know what to do. If he fought back and destroyed the robot, then his chibi dad would know he could fight. If he let things continue, then everything would fall apart. Either way, the boy is screwed.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ Gohan frantically thought while sweating like a waterfall.

_**"Calm down Gohan. Don't panic and just concentrate. I have an idea how you can get through this without risking your identity."**_ Gohan heard adult Goku's voice in his head.

_Dad! Am I glad to hear you. What can I do then?_ Gohan mentally asked with hope.

_**"I remember when Kami used a human disguise at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He was a really great actor, I never suspected him to be a fighter, more like a lucky clumsy oaf. That's what you should do, Gohan. Fight back, but make it look accidentel like Kami did."**_

_You sure I could pull it off without explaining how I was able to break through pure steel like it was wet sheet?_ Gohan mentally questioned.

_**"Don't worry, people tend to miss the obvious things like that when they're in trouble. Remember what I said Son, and you'll be fine."**_ Goku said before disconnecting.

With that idea in mind, Gohan inwardly smirked. Chibi Goku was yelling at Pilaf for being unfair and to let 'Sky' go.

"Too bad, you shouldn't have brought a kid like him into this!" Pilaf snapped at him.

"Stop fighting like a coward and let my friend go!" Goku demanded angerly.

While the robot held onto Gohan's arms, the demi-Saiyan pretended his foot slipped and kicked the robot's knee. Gohan put enough power in that kick to unbalance the robot, but not enough to do any real damage.

"Oops, must've slipped." Gohan said with a sheepish voice to make it sound convincing.

The robot was falling, and Gohan broke it's glass by hitting it with his diamond hard head, but the demi-Saiyan made it look like he slipped again and that his head was forced to go up because of it.

Gohan of course had to put his hands on his head and make it look like it hurt the heck out of him, but he hardly felt a thing. "Owww... that hurt..."

"Sky, are you okay?" Goku asked in concern for his 'head-aching' friend.

"What? Impossible! How did that clumsy kid get out of my Fighting Robot's grasp and breaking it's glass?" Pilaf yelled when he saw what happened.

"Maybe the robot was defective sir." Mai suggested.

"I knew we should've reinstall that glass." Shu said.

"Shut up! Both of you! My inventions are all perfect! There shouldn't be a singel flaw!" Pilaf yelled in anger at them.

Suddenly, the entire base shook, the Red Ribbon Army were relentless as they continued their assualt on the Underground Base.

"There's no more time, we need to retreat!" Pilaf yelled while holding his prescious Dragon Ball.

Goku used his Kamehameha Wave to break down the wall so he and Gohan could escape and find Pilaf along with the Dragon Ball. Goku grabbed Gohan's hand again so he wouldn't lag behind (not knowing Gohan could keep up with him) and find the bad guys.

"I see them down this way!" Goku said.

"That's great, but could you please let me go? My arm's going to fall off soon." Gohan complained, but Goku ignored it as he continued dragging his future son with him towards Pilaf, Mai and Shu.

Goku and Gohan were now standing face-to-face with the blue midget, the dog and the woman. "Caught you! Now give me that Dragon Ball!"

"No way!" Pilaf, Mai and Shu ran for it. Shu pressed buttons to shut in the two boys with solid breaks of walls.

"No sweat. Sky, stay close to me." Goku barged down all the walls easily with Gohan right behind him.

With the Red Ribbon Army constantly firing at the ship, Goku fell outside. Gohan purposly 'fell' outside along with him. Both of them were hanging onto the giant ball of steel flying in the air while the army kept firing at it.

"Goku! We're going to die if we stay here!" Gohan yelled over the gunshots.

"You're right. NIMBUS! NIIIIMBUS!" Goku frantically called for his cloud. The huge ship exploded, sending Goku and Gohan sky high. Nimbus caught Goku just in time, but couldn't find young Gohan. Not knowing where the demi-Saiyan is, the cloud just took Goku to a safe place until he wakes up.

Meanwhile, Gohan was being pushed back by the force of the explosion, but didn't take long before the boy was able to overcome it and stay still in the sky. The half breed floated there until he regained his senses, his ears were ringing from that loud explosion.

Gohan looked around and saw his chibi dad unconscious and safe on the Nimbus Cloud. "Glad he's okay. This is the perfect oppertunity. While he's sleeping, I'm going to see if I could find Slug and destroy his Temporal Mecha."

The 11-year old demi-Saiyan flew around the now deserted desert area, after the Red Ribbon Army got the Six-Star Ball from Pilaf, they left the area. Pilaf, Shu and Mai must've left too.

Gohan landed in the middle of the desert looking around. "I don't see nor sense him anywhere, maybe he moved on already in all the commocene?"

The demi-Saiyan sighed, he thought for sure he would find the troublesome Namekian, but he's not having much luck.

Gohan was about to get out the Illusion Counter Glasses, when he suddenly remembered he dropped them during his fight with Guldo and they were broken. So much for being immune to mind attacks.

"Oh well, maybe I'll get lucky and Slug won't be able to attack my mind." Gohan said to himself.

Then the demi-Saiyan saw three people walking in the desert. Gohan was surprised to see it was Pilaf, Shu and Mai and they looked pretty beaten up.

"Those stupid Red Ribbon Army are going to pay for this... how dare they take away my Six-Star Ball like that!" the blue midget complained.

"You gave it to them Sire." Shu mumbled.

"IDIOT! If I hadn't given it to them we would've been dead by now!"

"I'd say we just give up for the time being. There's no point in gathering the Dragon Balls if we get ourselves killed." Mai said.

"You may be right Mai, but I still want to find at least one Dragon Ball, maybe then we could be prepared to steal the rest of them from that stupid army." Pilaf grumbled annoyed.

Gohan landed nearby, watching them curiously. _I've always wondered what happened to them after Dad got blown away. Do they even have a place to stay anymore? Dad wrecked their castle and the army destroyed their fortress._

"Sir, where are we going to go now?" Shu asked.

"Um... well... bah! Never you mind about that Shu. Just follow me and we'll figure something out." Pilaf said.

Then the blue midget tripped over something. "Ah! What the?"

Gohan was surprsied to see the 'thing' Pilaf tripped over was a small Namekian toy, he didn't even know people made those kind of toys. That is, until he took a closer look and realized that was no toy.

_It's Slug! Oh-no, just what is he planning to do?_ Gohan glared at the shrunken Namek from behind the rocks to keep himself hidden.

Pilaf picked up the 'toy' and grumbled. "Who's the idiot that left a toy way out here in the middle of a desert?"

To the trio's surprise, the 'toy' spoke. "I'm not just an ordinary toy, Emperor Pilaf."

"Wah? Who are you? How did you know who I am?" Pilaf demanded while Shu and Mai watched surprised and speechlessly, Gohan kept quiet as he watched, wanting to see just what Slug planned to do with these three.

"I know a lot about you. I've been sent by your great anscestors to help you in your conquest to rule the world. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Slug tempted.

Pilaf gave a wide smile. "R-really? I can actually rule the world without having to go through the trouble of gathering the Dragon Balls?"

"That's right, but only if you do exactly as I say." Slug smirked sinisterly, giving the demi-Saiyan in hiding the chills. It reminded him so much when the evil Namekian tried to Terra-Freeze the Earth.

"Emperor, are you sure you can trust this... talking toy?" Shu asked suspisciously.

"Shu's right, Emperor, we don't know for sure if this isn't some kind of trap." Mai was also suspiscious.

"Silence you fools! Because of both of your incompetents, I am forced to recruit any other help necessary. Now, if you are willing to help, then I'm all ears. What do I need to do to rule the world?" Pilaf said eagerly, ready to do anything to get what he wants.

Gohan glared as he saw Slug smirking wider. "It's simple; all you have to do is kill that boy called Goku. Do that, and world domination will come easily to you."

Gohan inwardly gasped, so Slug really did want to take revenge on his dad, even though the Saiyan child of this time is completely innocent.

"Kill Goku? But that's impossible. That monkey boy is harder to kill then a cockroach!"

"It'll be easy if you use the powers I am willing to give you. What do you say?" Slug kept smirking.

"Powers? Then I'm all for it! Give me all you've got!"

Gohan couldn't stand by anymore. The hybrid quickly rushed out of his hiding spot and ran over to them. Pilaf, Mai, Shu and Slug saw the boy coming towards them. Like what adult Goku told him before, Gohan acted clumsy.

The demi-Saiyan made it look like he slipped on the ground and 'accidently' slapped Slug out of Pilaf's hand due to being too close when he fell.

Pilaf pointed at the 'clumsy' boy. "You! How did you get here and how dare you slap my hand!"

Gohan got up, rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Heh... Sorry about that, I was looking for my friend Goku, we got seperated during the assualt. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going and slipped."

"This is the third time your clumsiness cost me something kid! Wait... I know, perhaps I don't need some talking toy's help. I can just kidnap you and use you as a hostage to have that monkey boy walk right into my hands. Shu! Mai! Get that clumsy kid!"

"Yes sir!" both of them charged towards the half breed.

Gohan pretended to look scared and tried running away, but he ran very slowly, allowing them to catch up. Just when Mai and Shu were about to catch him, Gohan covered his head and ducked, causing Shu and Mai to trip over him as they weren't expecting it and fell down on top of each other.

"You two bumbling idiots are going to ruin EVERYTHING!" Pilaf screamed in frustration.

While Pilaf was having his tirade on Mai and Shu, Gohan saw Slug flying away. _I can't let him get away, I have to destroy his Temporal Mecha before he does anyhing to shatter Time even more._

Gohan looked back to make sure they didn't have their attention on him before taking off after Slug in the sky.

"I'M GOING TO FIRE THE TWO OF YOU IF YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH ONE LOUSY KID!"

"Hey Sire... where did the kid go?" Shu asked when he noticed Gohan was gone.

"What? NOOOO! Y-YOU TWO LET HIM GET AWAY! ARRRGH!"

Gohan easily caught up with Slug. "Hey! I'm not letting you get away this time Slug!"

Slug stopped in midair and grew back to his original size. "Hmph, so _you're_ the kid that's been dwindling our numbers. No wonder Time wasn't shattering as much as before. I should've known that 'clumsiness' you displayed was just an act, your real plan was to get me alone."

"You guessed right. With no witnesses of this Timeline, I'm free to use my power against you until I destroy your Temporal Mecha."

"You're so smugged now, but I've learned a few new things since I was killed. For starters, your annoying whistle won't work on me anymore as Cell designed my Temporal Mecha to protect my sensative ears against such things. Not to mention you were so easily defeated by my minions."

"Yeah I know, all you dead folks learned something new. But that doesn't mean I've come unprepared Slug. I'm much stronger then I was when I faced you." although Gohan showed confidence to his oppenent, like Piccolo always taught him to do, inwardly the demi-Saiyan was worried.

_I'm so screwed! I broke my only means of countering illusions and mind attacks. What does Slug have in store for me? Whatever it is, I better watch it. I don't know if Grandpa Bardock will be able to help me this time and I still don't know if Kit is really here to help me._ Gohan thought while he kept his eyes on the corrupted Namek.

"Now watch kid, this will be the last thing you'll see before I send you to the Otherworld." Slug smirked. Gohan wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't dare to take his eyes off the evil Namek.

Suddenly, Slug turned into Piccolo! Whatever Gohan was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. 'Piccolo' looked at Gohan. "Gohan? What are you doing? Don't start slacking off in your training."

Gohan shook his head to get rid of the shock. "Cut it out Slug! I know it's you." Gohan really wished he had those glasses right now.

'Piccolo' looked surprise. "What are you talking about? Slug has been dead since your father killed him. Now stop daydreaming and get back to training."

"I know you're not Piccolo!" Gohan snapped, angery that Slug would even dare to attempt to impersonate his mentor Piccolo.

"Gohan, have you gone mad? Maybe all those battles have finally taken their tolls on you." 'Piccolo' said in what sounded like genuine concern, causing young Gohan to falter a bit.

"No! I know you're Slug. Stop trying to trick me! It's not going to work!"

'Piccolo' looked at the demi-Saiyan. "I have no choice then, if you've become so blind with hallucination, I must finish you off."

'Piccolo' surprised Gohan by stretching his arms out and hiting him in the face. The demi-Saiyan quickly regain his composure and punched the fake in the gut. However, when Gohan was about to kick him to the ground, 'Piccolo' gave him the look of a mentor, causing the young hybrid to stop cold.

This hesitation gave the phony time to recover and head butt Gohan right back in the gut, then put his hands together and hammered the poor boy's head. Gohan was sent to the ground and left a crater in the desert.

Gohan sat up and rubbed his head. "How am I going to fight him? I know it's not Piccolo, but whenever I look at him before I could finish him, I just stop cold. There must be someway I could fight without hesitating so much..." then an idea popped in the young hybrid's brilliant mind.

Deciding to use his senses instead of his eyes, Gohan closed his eyes and sensed the incoming enemy. Slug was just above him. Still having his eyes closed, Gohan jumped away from the punch meant for him and kicked Slug's back. Slug was sent through rocky hills.

"Gohan! Stop this madness at once!" Slug, using Piccolo's voice, demanded.

It was a struggle for Gohan to fight Slug because of his near perfect impersonation of Piccolo, but the demi-Saiyan kept reminding himself who this really is. But when Gohan punched Slug in the face, using Piccolo's voice, he shouted in pain.

Gohan could no longer take it and stopped. "No! Piccolo!"

Slug took this advantage and rapidly punched the poor boy before hammering him back to the ground. "Heh, you're way too soft kid." Slug, still using Piccolo's voice, taunted.

Kit, who's been watching the entire fight, just shook her head as she jumped over to Gohan. "Hey, get up kid!"

Gohan sat up and looked at her. "Kit? When did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter. Listen up demi-Saiyan, you're going to have to stop paying attention to this amatuer's illusion and focus on destroying his Temporal Mecha. You don't have to beat the guy to a bloody pulp you know, just destroy that infernal watch and be done with it! Besides, just pretend you and Piccolo are having another spar or something and you should be golden."

Gohan blinked, he never thought of doing that before. The hybrid grinned. "Right, thanks Kit."

Gohan flew back up towards 'Piccolo'. "Alright 'Piccolo', if it's a spar you want, then it's a spar you'll get!"

_Hm? Strange, why is this kid suddenly so confident? Have he finally lost it? Well, all the better for me. _Slug smirked, thinking the kid actually believes he's the real Piccolo.

Without hesitation this time, Gohan flew straight to 'Piccolo' for close combat. Both Gohan and 'Piccolo' were throwing rapid punches at each other. If a normal person saw this, they wouldn't be able to see their hands. They were trading in a lot of power, causing mini shockwaves in the air.

_Good, he's distracted, now if I could just get in a good punch at his Temporal Mecha..._ Gohan thought while looking at the watch on 'Piccolo's neck. Waiting for his oppertunity, the demi-Saiyan gave a smirk, which Slug was curious about.

Finally seeing an opening, Gohan quickly punched the Temporal Mecha, breaking the watch into pieces. "What? No! NOOOOOO!" 'Piccolo' screamed, turning back into Slug.

"You! You've tricked me!"

"Look who's talking! You've done worse then what I did, after all, you tried to get me to believe you were Piccolo. Yeah, like Piccolo would try to kill me if he thought I was hallucinating." Gohan pointed out.

Slug let out one final yell before his body disappeared back to the Otherworld. Gohan wipped a sweat from his brow, glad that was over.

"Wew, the enemies are getting stronger. I better start training more if I hope to keep winning against them." then he looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Hey... Kit? Where'd you go? She must've teleported somewhere again. Oh well, I better call Bulma and tell her the latest news." Gohan landed back on the ground before activating the C.T.W. again.

"Hey Bulma, are you there?" Gohan asked when he didn't see her face on screen.

Bulma quickly ran to the screen. **"Hey Gohan! Sorry about that, I've been working on something major here that could help us."**

Gohan's eyes widened. "Really? What've you been working on?"

**"Ah, it's a surprise. Anyway, what's your lastest report?"**

Gohan told Bulma about how he defeated Slug. **"Good, looks like you're making good progress kid. Time is still shattering, but the progress is slowing down. At this rate, you should be able to finish them all off before Time stops, way to go."**

Gohan smiled. "I couldn't have done it without the help of my dad, Grandpa and Kit. But it would be easier if I had someone to stick with me and help me out more."

**"Don't worry about that, Gohan. You've got all the help you need. So anyway, we're still researching on what Cell is trying to gain other then revenge for destroying Time, but I think we may have uncover something, but it's only a theory."**

"What is it?"

**"It's possible that Cell is hopping to-"** suddenly, static took over the C.T.W. interrupting what Bulma was about to tell him.

"Bulma? Hey!" Gohan tried shaking and thumping the C.T.W., but nothing's working.

With a sigh, Gohan turned it off. "Oh well, maybe after Bulma fixes the problem I can call her back again and she could tell me what she uncovered."

Gohan decided to look for his chibi father in the meantime and continue his little adventure with him until he can find more of the enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9, Time Glitches<strong>

Gohan finally found his child father sleeping on Nimbus in a small field, away from the desert. "Wew, glad I finally found him."

Goku soon woke up just as Gohan made it to him. "Huh? Whoa... hey Sky... ugh... what happened?"

"The fortress blew up and sent us both flying. Luckily, Nimbus came just in time to save us." Gohan explained, though stretched the truth a bit on the last part.

Goku sat up. "Whoa, really? Man, that was scary. I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too, but those guys took the Dragon Ball." Gohan sighed.

Goku grumbled before taking out his Dragon Radar. "Oh well, let's just hope that wasn't my Grandpa's Four-Star Ball and see if we can find another one."

Goku, after Gohan hopped on board the Nimbus, flew into a forest. "According to the Radar, the Dragon Ball should be around here."

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw something brown and furry moving behind Goku. "Uh Goku... I think your tail just grew back."

Goku looked back and smiled. "Hey yeah! I've been waiting for it to grow back, now I feel even stronger."

There was that irritating itch in his tailbone again, the demi-Saiyan hadn't felt it in a while, but why is it coming back again? Goku laughed carefreely as he moved his newly sprouted tail around.

"If monkeys were to see you, they'd probably think you were one of them." Gohan teased.

As if on cue, the two boys saw two monkeys, one was a mother and the other was a child. Both of them were being chased by a hungry panther.

"Hey! Don't hurt them!" Goku kicked the panther. The large predator black cat growled at the boy before running away.

The two monkeys were happy that this boy saved them, like Gohan said, they probably thought he was one of them because of his tail.

"Are you two okay?" Goku asked with a smile on his face.

The baby monkey hopped up and down with glee while the mother smiled and nodded. Gohan blinked. "Am I psychic or something? Those monkeys really think Goku is one of them."

Soon more monkeys joined them. They were all thankful that Goku saved one of their family and gave him a bunch of fruits. Gohan looked around, sensing something wasn't right around here. While Goku happily ate the fruit and offered Gohan some, the demi-Saiyan focused while eating.

Gohan didn't sense an enemy nearby, yet he could feel something was wrong, it bothered him.

It only took a moment before it hit the hybrid; there's a disturbence in the Time balance here. Gohan's not sure how he knew this, but it's like he could sense something was wrong with Time in this place, maybe it's because Time was disappearing from his future and his body has adabted to it or something, but however the kid learned how to sense it, he knew something was really wrong.

Looking around, it didn't look like Time was shattering or slowing down, but something is definitely wrong. Goku and the monkeys remained happily oblivious to the demi-Saiyan's troubled face.

_That's strange. For some reason I feel like there's something abnormal about Time in this area, but I can't figure out what it is. Everything seem normal enough, so why do I get this strange feeling like it's not?_ Gohan thought to himself trying to figure out the puzzle.

Then Gohan heard a voice he'd never thought he'd hear outside of his head. "Gohan? Is something wrong?"

Quickly turning back to his dad, he was more then shocked to see his adult dad, not his chibi dad, was standing right in front of him, wearing his orange gi along with his weighted clothes all together.

"D-Dad? What?" Gohan was too confused right now.

"Oh don't be scared Son, the animals here are friendly. Your mom finally lets us have a little camping trip, isn't it neat?" adult Goku said with that infamous smile.

"But... you... I... we... is this another illusion?" the confused Gohan concluded, it has to be an illusion.

"Illusion? What's that?" Goku asked naively.

Gohan blinked and suddenly saw his adult dad was a baby! Crying wildly, the baby Saiyan had strong lungs.

"Huh? How did you go from pre-teen, adult, to baby in just eighteen seconds?" Gohan then looked around himself, the areas were changing rapidly too. The trees kept changing color at a pace that's not normal. The animals, including the monkeys, kept aging or de-aging like Goku in front of him.

Goku was then suddenly back to his twelve year old body, happily eating fruits. "Want some bannanas Sky?" he offered.

"Uh... Actually, I'm going to take a look around. You go ahead and keep eating." Gohan said, trying not to go blank in confusion.

Goku nodded as he continued eating. "Don't go too far."

Gohan walked around the forest, whatever is going on everything kept changing rapidly. "Now I know what's wrong, Time is way too unbalanced here and it's causing some kind of... uh... I guess Time Glitch. I wish I could use the C.T.W. and tell Bulma about this..."

Gohan tried activating it, nothing but static greeted the screen. "But the darn thing is busted right now. Guess I'll have to figure this out on my own."

Gohan looked at himself, his body didn't change at all, until he remembered that he's a Time Traveler, an outsider to this Timeline, so he's immune to aging and apparently de-aging so long as he's in a different Timeline, at least that's his theory, then again Bulma did say the Time Machine he used kept him from aging too.

"But how does a person fix a glitch in Time? It's not like I can use a screwdriver and open it up to see what the problem is..." Gohan pondered.

Then a thought struck him. "Or could I?"

Thinking about the Instant Transmission, the demi-Saiyan remembered his dead father telling him that the technique dissolves one's body through a space-time dimension and immediantly reappear into another place far away in seconds. Gohan, even though he has yet to master it, figured he could get inside the space-time dimension and see what's causing the Time Glitch in the area and fix it before anymore damage is done.

_Please work, I don't want to end up with my bones on the outside..._ Gohan shivered at the gruesome possible result if he mess this up.

Concentrating, Gohan's body disappeared. The hybrid was glad to see he still had his skin and was even more happy to see he was where he wanted to be: inside the space-time dimension.

The place had no solid ground, nothing but air. The area looked like clouds with a bunch of rapidly changing colors, it was hard to stay straight. There seems to be a vortex in the backround too.

"Wow, I've never seen a place like this before. Now how do I find the problem around here?"

"I think I can help you there Son." the voice startled the living daylights out of the poor half breed.

Adult Goku laughed at his son's startled reaction. "Daddy? How?"

Goku was still dead, the halo on his head proved it, but for some reason, he's here, physically. "Strange isn't it? The Grand Kai said I could enter in these space-time dimensions to help you out. He showed me where the problem is so I could take you there myself."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

Goku lead his son Gohan through the colorful yet quiet dimension. "Let's see, it should be right around here... ah, there it is."

Gohan was surprised to see a familiar face here. "Well, hello Gohan and Goku, glad you could join the party." he had that evil smirk.

"CELL! So _you're_ behind this!" Gohan growled.

"But of course, young Gohan. It was so easy to destroy Time here. I messed it up so bad that it's going haywire as we speak, going exactly to plan." Cell smirked sinsiterly at father and son.

"I don't know how you're doing it Cell, but I'm going to destroy that Temporal Mecha of yours and restore Time here!" Gohan snapped, flashing to Super Sayian, turning his hair and eyebrows golden yellow and his eyes teal.

"Becareful Son, Cell may have something up his sleeve." Goku warned before transforming into Super Saiyan himself.

Both father and son Super Saiyans charged towards Cell. The bio-android smirked before snapping his finger, causing both Super Saiyans to come to a dead halt in mid-air.

"What? What'd you do to us you monster!" Gohan demanded.

"Simple, I just caused Time around you to stop, that's all. As long as the two of you are in this dimension, whether you're dead or a Time Traveler makes no difference, both of you are effected to Time here and whatever happens to it. I have full control of it all, meaning I have the advantage." Cell smirked.

"Gohan... use your Instant Transmission, it should be able to work since it defies Time itself." Goku said to his Son.

"But I can't even move, how am I suppose to use it?"

"Just concentrate, it shouldn't be too difficult."

Gohan and Goku concentrated on their ki. Cell watched them. "Hmm..."

Both Super Saiyans were able to break free from Cell's hold and instantly punched the android. Both of them punched and kicked mercilessly.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku fired a bluish white blast.

"MASENKO-HA!" Gohan fired a large yellow blast from his hands.

Both powerful energy beams hit their target and Cell dissolved much like he did when Gohan first killed him.

Gohan and Goku powered down to their original black color. "Something's not right, that was way too easy." Goku said suspisciously.

Suddenly, both Saiyan and demi-Saiyan heard Cell laughing at them but they didn't see him anywhere.

"You'd think I'd be beaten that easily? That was just a weaker clone of myself gathering what's neccessary from the energy in Time in the area. Now that you've destroyed him, I guess I have no use for being here any longer. I could kill you now, Gohan and take my revenge on you, but that wouldn't be much fun. I'd rather see you suffer and amuse me while you try to defeat those weaklings that came with me while I continue to absorb Time. Have fun kid."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Cell's... absorbing Time? But how?"

Goku glared. "Grand Kai told me that just before the day of the Tournament, Cell found a way to absorb more then just living people now. The android soon learn it was possible to absorb the energy of Time, but he'd have to weaken it first by messing it up so badly that Time will start crumbling. From what I've been told, Cell could only do this if he died, but nobody knows why or how, apparently Dr. Gero designed him more complicated then we thought."

"That's just great, even after Cell is dead, he's still endanger the Earth and the everyone's future. What should we do Dad? If Cell continues to do this, then he'll be too powerful for anyone, even me, to stop." Gohan was starting to lose faith.

Goku patted his son's head. "Hey, try not to worry too much about it. It'll be a while before Cell can absorb Time completely. You just focus on taking out his gang of villains for now before they do any more damage to Time."

"Right, I'll save our future, you can count on it!" Gohan said determinedly.

Goku smiled, proud of his son's determination. "Then you better get out of here and get back, I have a feeling my past self is looking for you."

Gohan nodded, put his two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Goku's smile widened. "That's my boy." then he too disappeared, back to the Otherworld.

It seems Gohan hasn't quite mastered Instant Transmission yet, the hybrid found himself upsidedown again and he was falling towards a rapid river from a cliff. Looking back, he saw his chibi father hanging on to a branch while holding the mother monkey and her child.

"SKY!" Goku yelled in fear when he saw Gohan falling.

Suddenly, Gohan felt someone holding onto him. Looking up from his upsidedown position, the mother monkey had grabbed him with her free hand, but it wasn't his foot she grabbed, she was holding something long, brown and furry, it was...

"My tail! It grew back!" Gohan yelled in shock when he saw his own tail has indeed grown back and the mother monkey grabbed it when he was falling.

Goku's eyes went wide. "S-Sky? I didn't you had a tail too, it looks just like mine."

_Oh-no! Why did my tail have to grow back now after all this time? Now how will I explain about having a tail to my past dad?_ Gohan had to think quick, because Goku was pulling them to solid ground.

"Sky, are you related to me in someway? Because I've never seen another human with a tail before." Goku asked curiously to his future son, who, by now, was sweating bullets trying to think of a believable exscuse while his newly sprouted tail twitched from anxiety.

_Uh okay, maybe I should tell him I'm part monkey? No, that's stupid. How about it's a fake tail? But he can see it moving! C'mon, Gohan, use that brain your mother grinded to be as intelligent as Enstine!_ Gohan frantically thought while Goku waited for his answer.

"Is something wrong? Do you even know why you have a tail?" Goku asked after Gohan didn't answer him for a minute.

That gave the frantic demi-Saiyan an idea. "You're right, Goku. I don't know why I have a tail. Like you, I was just born with it. It got cut off when I was just six years old, but I was surprised to see it grew back so suddenly after all this time."

_Could it be that having Dad going Oozaru have something to do with my tail growing back?_ Gohan briefly wondered.

Goku smiled and wagged his own tail a bit. "Now that we both have tails, maybe we can call each other brothers or something, I've always wanted one."

_Trust me, you have a real brother but he's a real nasty one._ Gohan cringed, remembering Raditz.

"Even though I have a tail for some reason, I'm still just an ordinary kid. Please don't push me into fighting or anything, okay?" Gohan said, not wanting to show off any of his fighting skills.

"That's fine, I guess. Now we better get that Dragon Ball, it fell in the river somewhere." Goku said, about to get out the Dragon Radar, when a drop of rain suddenly hit his nose. Looking up, the Saiyan and demi-Saiyan boys saw storm clouds covering the sky.

"Looks like we'll have to find shelter for the night and search it tomorrow." Gohan said.

"Aw, you're right Sky." Goku sighed.

The mother and baby monkey motioned the two tailed boys into a nearby cave, where they slept peacefully there until the sun came up the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10, The Ice Age Recometh<strong>

Gohan woke up from his dreamless sleep, glad that his chibi dad didn't get all up in his face this time. Goku yawned as he woke up about the same time his future son did.

Gohan was surprised to see his tail until he remembered it grew back yesterday. _It feels weird having a tail again after going on so long without it. I suppose I'll just have to get use to it, because I'd rather not cut it off again._

Goku smiled happily as he called the Flying Nimbus. "C'mon Sky, we better find that Dragon Ball now."

"Right. Thanks for everything fellas, you take care now." Gohan waved good-bye to the two monkeys before hopping on the Nimbus Cloud.

Goku and Gohan looked down to see the Red Ribbon Army were digging using shovels, pickaxes, drills and whatever they can use to find one tiny ball in the entire area.

"They're never going to find the Dragon Ball at this rate, they're way off." Goku laughed.

"So where is it?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Should be behind that rock down there." Goku pointed at a distant, away from most of the army.

When the two tailed boys landed, two soldiers of the RRA saw them while they were just leisurely chatting away.

"Hey kids, you two need to scram." one of them said.

Gohan watched Goku and looked at the two soldiers. _Uh-oh, if they see my Dad pulling out a Dragon Ball, then there'll be a fight for sure. I'd rather not make an unneccessary scene, but I guess he's not much of the stealthy type. I guess Grandpa Bardock was right; sending Dad back in time would've been disasterous._

_**"Hey! I resent that Gohan!"**_ adult Goku protested in his son's mind.

Gohan was so shocked by his dead father's protest that he fell down on his tail with a yelp. Chibi Goku turned to him. "Hm? Are you okay Sky? Why'd you fall down like that?"

Gohan stood back up, face turning hot. "It's nothing, something just surprised me, that's all. A certain somebody had to scream in my head."

Adult Goku was chuckling in his son's mind. _**"That's what you get for calling me dumb, Son."**_

_Dad, you're impossible! Don't read my mind like that!_ Gohan mentally snapped at the laughing dead Saiyan.

"That kid must be crazy, hearing voices in his head." one of the soldiers said.

Goku dug through some rocks and smiled. "I found it!" he took out a small orange ball with five stars in it.

The two soldiers gasped when they saw what he found. Goku smiled, until he counted the star, then frowned. "Aw, there's one too many stars on this one."

"Goku, you really shouldn't have pulled it out like that. Now these men know we found a Dragon Ball." Gohan sighed, pointing at the two soldiers holding their guns out while smirking evilly at them.

"How did that brat found the Dragon Ball so fast?"

"Dosen't matter, it's our lucky day. Hey you brat! Hand over that Dragon Ball if you know what's good for you."

Goku looked at them while Gohan waited for his clueless dad do realize these were bad people. "Huh? Why do you want this ball?"

"Don't back talk us, hand it over or we'll kill you!"

Goku, not liking how they're talking to him, stuck his tongue out at them. "If you're going to be like that, I'll hand over this!"

"Why you little brat! You're dead!" they fired at the little Saiyan.

Gohan pretended to get scared by the gunfire and ducked his head while Goku jumped to dodge the bullets and kicked the guns out of their hands. Then the Saiyan proceeded to knock them unconscious by slamming his fists on both of their guts.

"You can get up now Sky, they're asleep." Goku assured the demi-Saiyan. Gohan's acting was getting better it seems.

"So, that's not the Dragon Ball you're looking for?" Gohan asked his kid dad.

Goku sighed. "No, this ball has five stars. The Dragon Ball I'm looking for has four. I guess I'll keep it with me for now though."

Goku called for the Flying Nimbus and the yellow cloud arrived, the two tailed boys jumped on it. Goku laughed as he saw the other men still looking for the very thing he just found.

"So where's the next nearest Dragon Ball?" Gohan asked.

Goku checked the Dragon Radar. "They're all so far away, but it looks like this one is the closest to here."

Suddenly, a missle out of nowhere blew up the Nimbus Cloud, both of the tailed boys fell to the ground. Goku landed on his feet, Gohan, having to act like a kid with no experience, purposely fell on his tail.

"Are you okay Sky?" Goku asked in concern.

"Been better, but I'll live." even though the demi-Saiyan hardly felt any pain.

Goku glared at the one resonsible for blowing up their ride. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR! YOU BLEW UP MY NIMBUS CLOUD AND YOU HURT MY FRIEND!"

It was Colonel Silver. "You have something I want, hand it over now or I'll kill you both."

"No way! Why would I hand over anything to a bad man who blew up my Nimbus and hurt Sky?" Goku snapped.

"I don't have time for your complaints brat!" Silver growled.

Goku helped 'Sky' back up to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I can." Gohan smiled that his dad was concerned for him, no matter what Time he's in, Goku always cared for him.

"Don't you ignore me!" Silver lunged at the two tailed boys. Gohan pretended to be scared and yelped while Goku kicked Silver's gut.

"Ugh! He... he kicks... like a donkey..." Silver moaned in pain while holding his stomach.

"C'mon Sky, looks like we'll be walking." Goku said ignoring the Colonel.

"But what about him?" Gohan pointed at Silver who was still in pain.

"Forget about him, he's a bad man and I won't let him hurt you." Goku reassured his future son.

"Wait! I'm not going to let you go with the Dragon Ball!" Silver tried to forget about his pain and tried lunging at them again. Goku, glared at him before slapping his face with his tail hard enough to throw him unconscious into his own base.

"There, he shouldn't bother us anymore. Now how will we get over without the Nimbus?" Goku wondered.

"Hey, maybe they have some Capsules we could use to fly." Gohan suggested pointing at another base of the RRA.

"Great idea Sky! Let's see if they have another Nimbus in a Capsule." Goku smiled while going into the base.

Gohan sweatdropped. "I doubt it'd be possible to put a cloud in a Capsule." before running in after his naive father.

Goku found a Capsule Case and began looking. "Um... which is the flying cloud?"

"Just try them one at a time and see what they have." Gohan suggested.

Goku decided the first Capsule and threw it. A robot popped out. "Aw, that's not a cloud."

"GREETINGS. I AM A ROBOT OF PERSONAL ASSISTANTS, WHAT IS IT YOU NEED?" it said.

"Hey, maybe it could tell us what we need to know. Mr. Robot, could you tell us which Capsules can fly us to the far north?" Gohan asked polietly.

"TRY CAPSULE LABLELED 5, IT SHOULD HAVE WHAT YOU NEED." it said.

Goku smiled as he threw the Capsule and an airplane popped out. "But that's an airplane, Sky and I don't know how to fly it."

Gohan looked at Goku. _Actually, I do know how to fly a plane. I learned how at age 7 when that crazy doctor tried to take over my dad's body._ but Gohan decided not to tell him.

"I AM PROGRAMED TO BE ABLE TO OPERATE IT FOR YOU. JUST TELL ME THE DESTINATION."

"That's great! C'mon Sky." Goku said happily as he dragged Gohan again, much to the half breed's chagrin.

The robot flew the plane over to the far north. It was getting cold, Goku and Gohan were shivering. "Why is it so cold here?"

"THIS IS THE NORTHERN PART OF THE WORLD, OF COURSE IT'S COLD." the robot said.

"Should've brought a sweater." Gohan grumbled to himself while shivering, his tail wrapped around his leg to help keep warm but not helping much.

As they flew over the snowy mountains, Goku looked at the radar. "Here, take us down."

When the robot didn't land the plane, Goku and Gohan looked at it. "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said take us down."

"MY SERCUITS ARE FROZEN." it said before shutting down.

"Oh-no! Prepare for a crash landing!" Gohan cried. The plane was spiraling out of control and crashed.

The crash seperated the two Saiyan boys. Goku was frozen solid near the crash, while Gohan got blown farther. The demi-Saiyan's upper body was stuck in the snow while his feet and tail were moving around to get himself unstuck.

Gohan managed to pull himself out of the snow and shivered like crazy. _Haven't been this cold in a long time, good thing Piccolo taught me how to use ki to warm myself up._ Gohan smiled in relief as he warmed his body concentraing his ki energy around himself.

"Good, this'll keep me from freezing to death. I hope Dad's okay, I better go find him." Gohan said to himself as he tried sensing his kid dad.

To the demi-Saiyan's horror, he couldn't feel his ki anywhere. "Oh-no! Did he die in the cold?"

Gohan was about to go into panic mode until he heard his adult dad in his head. _**"Don't panic Gohan, my past self is fine. You can't sense him because he's frozen solid, but don't worry, a nice girl will save him."**_

Gohan let out a sigh of relief, he almost had a heart attack. "What would I do without you Dad."

_**"And you called me dumb earlier."**_ Goku chuckled.

"Let it go Dad." Gohan grumbled.

_**"Anyway, if I remember correctly, there's a village in this place. If you find that, you'll most likely find my past self and the girl who saved me."**_ Goku said thinking about his past.

The demi-Saiyan looked around the snowy place. "Man, it's like another Ice Age out here. Is there really a village in this place?"

Gohan closed his eyes, maybe if he used Instant Transmission again...

Suddenly, Gohan felt a huge Power Level. Opening his eyes, he gasped when he saw another enemy: Cooler. Frieza's older brother was in his fourth form.

"Well, it looks like the little Saiyan is lost."

"Cooler! Don't think I'll be pushed around by you again, I've become a lot stronger since you last saw me." Gohan warned him.

"So I see, but I'm not going to fight you. Rather, the creatures of the Ice Age will." Cooler buried his tail into the snow, his body had a cold black aura.

Suddenly, the earth shook. Gohan yelped when he saw skeletons of mammoths and saber tooth tigers rising out of their snowy grave, all of them facing the young half Saiyan boy.

"Like it? It's a little technique I learned while in the Otherworld called Rise Of The Undead. I'd figure since it's like the Ice Age here, why not use creatures from that era? Have fun with them kid." Cooler said as he disappeared, most likely using Instant Transmission.

Gohan was surronded by armies of undead mammoths and saber tooth tigers. "Well, Mom always wanted me to see the history of the Ice Age, won't she be proud when she finds out I'm experiencing it?"

Gohan jumped around to avoid being crushed or bitten, the undead animals were unnaturally fast, so it was hard for him to keep dodging them all. Gohan threw some ki blasts at them, but everytime he 'killed' them, they just come back to together.

"What? How am I suppose to defeat them if they won't stay down?" Gohan had no idea how to fight something that's already dead and can't be sent back to the Otherworld by simply destroying their Temporal Mecha.

The mammoths were stomping around, kicking up a lot of snow to the half breed. It was hard for Gohan to concentrate on his ki because if he loses focus, he'll freeze to death.

To Gohan's horror, when he was trying to outrun the undead beasts, he saw a village upahead, that must be the village his dad told him about. The demi-Saiyan saw his kid father, frozen, being pulled by a young girl to her house.

Gohan stopped and looked back at the army of undead mammoths and saber tooth tigers rampaging towards him. _This is bad, if I keep running, I'll lead them to the village and they'll destroy everything. Time will be destroyed and it would be all my fault. What am I going to do?_

Gohan was trapped. The boy can't beat them, can't use his full power and can't run anywhere, how will he be able to prevent the destruction of Time and the village? Has Cell won? Will anyone be able to aid the demi-Saiyan before it's too late? Find out on the next Part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos.**

** To Be Continued...**


	5. Part 5: Muscle Tower

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update it. I haven't seen this part of DB in a while and had trouble remembering what to type. But I've finally finished. Be sure to check out my other story too: Dragon Ball Rewritten: Of Past, Present and Future. If you like this story, you'll like that one too, one where Goku can see the future like his dad and isn't so naive.**_

_**Disclaimer: Never owned DBZ before, but it would be cool if I did.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 11, The Plan**

Skeletons of undead mammoths and saber tooth tigers were charging at young Gohan. The tailed boy couldn't keep running because there was a village just up ahead, he couldn't defeat them because they keep coming back to 'life' and if he uses his full power he'll end up like his child dad: frozen solid. What's a poor 11 year old human-Saiyan hybrid suppose to do in this situation?

With nothing to lose, Gohan decided to do one thing. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 10!"

The hybrid was covered in red hot aura, blasting with ki and heat. With immense speed, Gohan tore through the undead Ice Age beasts like fragile glass. The second their bones were layed scattered, Gohan wasted no time firing a powered up Masenko Ha blast to turn those bones into ashes so they won't be able to come back together and attack again.

Gohan powered down and smiled. "I was able to hold the Kaio-Ken much longer this time, it must be my tail that helped me sustain that power."

Of course using the Kaio-Ken like that caused a lot of the snow to melt, but luckily there was a blizzard going on so it would refill the ground soon. Gohan still had his ki around his body to keep himself from freezing, but he knew he had to find Goku soon before somebody else decides to attack him.

If the hybrid remembered correctly, he saw that girl dragging his frozen chibi dad into that house, but how could he walk in without appearing to be freezing his tail off out here? The boy really rather not become a popcicle demi-Saiyan with his tail as the stick. It would seem all too suspiscious if just knocked and waltz in there.

Gohan couldn't sense Cooler anywhere, so he might've went somewhere else already. Then an idea struck the demi-Saiyan. "It's a bit risky, but it may be my only chance of doing it without looking suspiscious."

As soon as Gohan was in front of the girl's door, he knocked, then he released his ki and felt colder then glacier. The boy got down on his hands and knees while a woman, presumbly the girl's mother, answered the door and gasped when she saw him.

"Oh dear, another one!"

"P-please... h-help me." Gohan struggled to say before 'passing out'.

Gohan felt himself being lifted gently by the woman, she brought him inside and closed the door to keep the cold out. "Suno, come quick, I found another boy who's just about frozen."

Keeping his eyes closed, Gohan heard footsteps coming towards him, he assumed that's the girl and her name is Suno. "Oh dear, is he alright? He looks just like the other boy, the similiar hairstyle and he even have the same tail."

"You told me you found that other boy in a plane crash, it's possible these two are related and they got seperated. Guess this one must've been looking for him. Better put him near the fireplace and give him some warm blankets to defrost him too."

"I will Momma."

Gohan felt someone putting him on a comfortable chair and he felt a heat source which he presums to be the fireplace, then he felt a warm cloth tossed on him, must be the blanket and he can sense his kid dad nearby too, good all was going according to plan.

When Gohan didn't sense Suno or her mother near him, he peeked on eye open to see they were both in the kitchen... whatever they're cooking, it smells good. The demi-Saiyan looked over to see Goku asleep just next to him, and they were both right next to the fireplace with the fire burning to keep them warm along with the soft blanket.

Gohan was tempted to fall asleep for real, but kept himself awake and aware, this was no time to be sleeping, he had to plan out what to do next as soon as Goku wakes up. Still, the nice soft chair, the warm blanket and the nice sound of the cackling fire were all so soothing to the demi-Saiyan.

... "-ere am I?" Gohan heard a familiar voice asked.

"I brought you to my house. You were frozen solid out there." a female voice said.

"Even Sky? Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah, he showed up on our door stop frozen and barely conscious. He past out as soon as Mom opened the door, he must've been looking for you."

_Aw man, I must've fallen asleep!_ Gohan mentally scolded himself.

Gohan felt someone shaking him. "Hey Sky, wake up."

Gohan opened his eyes to see his chibi dad in front of his face again, the demi-Saiyan blushed. "Please don't get so close to my face."

"Just checking to see if you're awake. Uh? You look like you have a fever, are you okay?"

"I don't have a fever." _I'm just embarrassed that you're so close to my face._ Gohan sighed.

"Here, drink these, it'll help warm you two boys up." Suno's mother said holding a tray of two hot chocolates, Gohan smiled, he hadn't had hot chocolate in a long time.

Gohan blew on his, but Goku was a bit too hasty and burned his tonge. "Yeow!"

"You're suppose to blow on it, otherwise you'll just have a burned tongue." Gohan chuckled.

While the two tailed boys drank their hot chocolate, Suno and her mother patiently waited until they were done to ask them something.

"So what are your names? My name is Suno and what were the two of you doing in a plane?" Suno asked curiously.

"My name's Goku, my friend here is Sky, we came here looking for a Dragon Ball." Goku answered.

Suno's mother suddenly dropped the tray in shock, causing Goku and Gohan to look at her as Suno ran to her mother as if frightened.

"Are you with the Red Ribbon Army?"

"Red Ribbon? No, we're not." Goku said, not sure why they're so scared all of a sudden.

Gohan knew, it's obvious the RRA threatened the villagers to help them find the Dragon Ball, so it's understandable they'd be scared. "We're only looking for one Dragon Ball, it belonged to my friend's grandpa." he explained, which made Suno and her mom reliefed.

"Who are these guys you're so scared of?" Goku asked.

"They're soldiers, bad men who wants to hurt us if we don't do what they say." Suno explained.

"Come to think of it, we ran into some guys like that. I wonder why they want the Dragon Balls?" Goku wondered.

Gohan couldn't believe that Goku hadn't figured it out yet. "Isn't it obvious? They want to make some awful wish."

"A wish? What's the Dragon Balls gotta do with a wish?" Suno's mother asked.

Goku proceeded to explain to them about how Dragon Balls work, do you really need me to retype it? Seven Dragon Balls, get them together and a great Eternal Dragon will grant you one wish.

"That's amazing." Suno said with wide eyes.

"That must be it. These people must want the Dragon Balls to rule the world, it's certainly something these awful men would want." her mother said horrified.

"That's not good, I can't let them do that." Goku said determinedly.

"What can you do? You're just a kid." Suno pointed out.

"_I'm_ just a kid, _he's_ a great fighter." Gohan pointed at his chibi dad, lying about himself again.

"But they've got weapons like guns, there's no way you could take them on." Suno warned.

"Don't worry, I've taken them on before, they're not that tough." Goku smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a vehical stopping just outside their house. "Hm? Is that your dad coming home?" Gohan asked.

Suno's mother looked out the window and gasped. "No, those are Red Ribbon Soldiers. Quick, you two boys better hide."

"Oh, but first I gotta use the bathroom." Goku rushed into the restroom while Gohan concealed himself in a small cornor, covering himself with a chair. The kid is pretty good at hiding, especially since he had to hide from hungry predators when he was little.

The two soldiers busted down the door and demanded. "We're looking for a small boy with a tail, you better tell us if he's here."

"There's nobody here except my daughter and me." Suno's mother said, trying to protect Goku and Gohan.

"We'll just have to look around to be sure." they said as they started opening up doors and throwing down furniture. Gohan glared, how dare these people mess up their homes like it was trash! They deserve what's coming to them very soon.

Suddenly, Goku flushed the toliet in the bathroom, alerting to the two soldiers where he is. Without even busting down the door, they began shooting mercilessly at the poor door in hopes of killing the young boy. Suno and her mother cried, believing the boy they saved from the cold is dead.

Gohan smirked, knowing those bullets are nothing but bee stings to a Saiyan. After the door was full of holes and water leaked, they stopped shooting and opened the abused door. Goku was in there, but he was far from dead, he is, however, ticked off.

"Ow! That hurt! Why'd you do that for?"

Suno and her mom were really relieved to see he was okay. "Is one of these men your faher? Goku asked Suno.

"No, these are Red Ribbon Soldiers, run for it!" Suno warned.

Goku gave them a smirk, Gohan waited for his chibi dad to teach those guys a lesson. They tried shooting at the tailed boy again, but Goku kicked the guns out of their hands before punching them both five times and kicked them four times so fast it looked like he just flanked them once before he stopped and both of them past out on the floor.

"Wow! That was amazing! You knocked them out in one hit!" Suno said excitedly as Gohan came out of his hiding spot.

"Actually that was five punches and four kicks." Goku said.

"See? He's no ordinary kid." Gohan smirked.

"So those were the Red Ribbon Soldiers huh? Why doesn't your village fight back? They're not that tough." Goku asked.

"Are you kidding? Fighting back would be suicide!" Suno said.

"Besides, their Leader took our Village Chief. If we tried to fight back, they would kill him." Suno's mother explained.

"That's bad. How about I go get your Chief back and beat them up?" Goku suggested happily.

"Are you crazy? You're just a little boy. I know you're strong, but fighting an army is just crazy." Suno said quickly.

"I'm sure Goku can handle it, an army wouldn't slow him down." Gohan smiled confidently, knowing his dad took out the entire Red Ribbon Army single handedly, of course that lead to the eventual confrontation with the androids and Cell in the distant future, but he wouldn't change the past for anything because he knew his future was on the line.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with the Chief before you know it. You stay here where it's safe Sky, I don't want you to get hurt." Goku said and before anyone had time to answer, the kid ran out at high speed.

"He sure is brave, I hope we see him again." Suno sighed.

Gohan chuckled as he pointed down. Suno and her mother did an anime fall when Goku came right back, shivering like crazy. "It's... too... c-c-cold."

Goku was warming up back near the fireplace as Suno's mother put a blanket on him. "You can borrow my clothes if you want, it should help keep you warm." Suno suggested and Goku thanked her.

"Now before you go charging in there, we must tell you: Muscle Tower is where our Chief is being held, it's just north from here. It's being guarded by a bunch of soldiers and traps. There's been a few attempts to save the Chief, but none ever returned alive." Suno's mother warned.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Gohan said.

"You have a lot of confidence in your friend Sky, how can you be so sure Goku can do it?" Suno asked the taller tailed boy.

"I've seen him fight, he's stronger then you think." Gohan smirked.

Goku now had a warm coat and fuzzy hat and gloves to keep himself warm outside. "Now I don't feel so cold." then he picked up some snow. "Hey, what's this white stuff called again?"

Gohan did an anime fall. "It's called snow Goku! It's frozen water. It's so cold here that the water turned to ice crystals, resulting in snow."

"Oh, wow, neat. Okay, I'll see you later!" Goku waved before running towards Muscle Tower.

Gohan sweatdropped. _I knew my dad was naive as a child, but this is ridiculous. Oh well, nothing I can do about it. What should I do now? Just wait? That... sound really boring._

_**"I'll say, why don't you just go into Muscle Tower too Gohan?"**_ adult Goku suggested.

_That's a good idea Dad, someone may try to attack your past self and I have to be there to defend him, but how will I get out of here without Suno or her mother trying to stop me?_ Gohan mentally asked so Suno and her mom wouldn't think he was crazy.

_**"Hmm... you could tell her you're going out and that you got lost the next time you come back. Or perhaps you could try sneaking out."**_ Goku suggested to his son.

_That could work._ Gohan nodded. The tailed boy turned to Suno and her mother. "Hey, if it's alright with you, I'm going to go out for a while. There's something I need to do."

"But it's not safe to go out right now, what if those soldiers see you and thinks your'e Goku? They'd kill you!" Suno warned hastly, not wanting to put what she thought a defensless boy out there in the cold filled with ruthless soldiers.

Gohan sighed, so long they think he's just a normal boy with a tail, he's not going anywhere, so he'll have to try the sneaking out way. "I'll just go take a nap then. You got a bed?"

"Sure, just go upstairs in the guest room. Mom will bring you some hot cocoa." Suno pointed upstairs.

"Thanks, but don't bother with the hot cocoa." Gohan said, not wanting a good hot chocolate to go to waste.

As soon as the demi-Saiyan went upstairs, he opened the window and jumped down. Using his ki around his body to keep himself warm, the young hybrid sensed his kid father just up ahead and swiftly yet stealthly followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12, A Half-Saiyan's Stealth Mission<strong>

Gohan must now put his stealth to the test, he can't let anyone see him, not the people of the village, not the soldiers, not the general with the cameras and certainly not his chibi dad. The demi-Saiyan don't usually have to sneak around, so this'll be a new experience for him.

Gohan flew across the snowing sky, careful to keep out of seeing range from people. The demi-Saiyan watched proudly as his child father destroyed most of the Red Ribbon Army's soldiers and tanks. Goku used his Power Pole like a gymnistic and threw himself up on Muscle Tower, throwing out the soldiers guarding it. Gohan stayed out of the camera's sight, so General White doesn't see him.

Gohan used his super speed to go into the tower and to make sure nobody saw him. "Huh? What was that? A breeze?" a soldier asked when Gohan sped past him and he felt a small wind.

"Must be draft somewhere." another said lazily.

Gohan hid himself behind some crates while Goku opened the door, ready to kick some butt. _I feel like a ninja, what a strange sensation._ Gohan smirked to himself, maybe he should do this more often.

"It's quite a thrill, isn't it demi-Saiyan?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind him.

Gohan yelped, but luckily nobody heard him or were too busy with Goku to care and turned around to see a familiar little dark fox grinning at him.

"Kit? When did you get here?"

"Don't ask me that, Gohan, I just enjoy popping up wherever. So this is your first stealth mission, isn't it?" she asked.

"Well I haven't had to be very stealthy since Frieza." Gohan answered, remembering those times he and Krillin had to stay hidden from Frieza and his men while they terrorized the poor Nameks.

Kit kept her mischievious grin. "I've had to be stealthy for almost all my life, it's really fun. Spying on others without them knowing you're here and knowing that if you get caught it's all over, it's a thrilling sensation that never gets old."

"Why are you here now?" Gohan asked while Goku threw those soldiers around the room.

"I saw you coming in here and thought you may need some stealth advice from a professional, there's nothing better for me to do right now anyway."

"That's great, but... I thought you were afraid of Super Saiyans, why aren't you scared of me?" Gohan asked curiously, remembering how Kit told him she had a slight fear of Super Saiyans when they first met.

Before Kit could answer, Goku already defeated the men and was going up the stairs. "Let's just say I like you demi-Saiyan. Now we better not stray too far from your little father, otherwise we'd be in big trouble." she smirked.

"Please, just call me Gohan." Gohan sighed, not liking to be called 'demi-Saiyan', as the two hurried after Goku.

"You better get use to your nickname, because I like calling you that." she smirked wider as Gohan groaned.

Up in the next room, Gohan and Kit saw Goku talking face-to-face with a giant, fat man. "Oh my, what a robot." Kit mused.

"You can tell it's a robot?" Gohan asked, impressed a fox knew that giant thing was a robot.

"Of course, can't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I just didn't think you'd..."

"Oh please demi-Saiyan, give me more credit here. At least I'm not as naive as your dad."

"ALL INTRUDERS MUST BE DESTORYED. YOU'RE DEAD." the robot known as Mitilitron said.

"How did you get so big?" Goku asked, impressed by the guy's height.

Mitilitron was no picnic for the young pure blooded Saiyan, Goku had to keep jumping back away from the giant robot's fists.

"I wonder if anyone's going to attack. I hope it's not Cell or Cooler, it'd be too hard to fight one of them in here and not get spotted." Gohan grumbled.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to worry about them, just make sure you don't do something stupid and give yourself away." Kit said with a grin.

The fight went on like it did in the anime, if you want the full details of the fight then go watch it, I'm only going to type in what Gohan and Kit are saying during this time.

"I can't believe Dad hadn't figured out that guy's a robot, especially after he blew his head off with his Kamehameha Wave." Gohan grumbled, seeing little Goku still thinking this guy was a real person after the head came off and showed wires, electricity and metals all over its former head.

"You shouldn't blame him, after all, he was raised away from things like vehicals and robots. Unlike you, he didn't have a mom to grind his brain like crazy and gets screamed at everytime he decides to take a break." Kit chuckled at Gohan's blushing face.

Finally, Mitilitron ran out of battery power and could no longer move. Goku had won this fight. "Uh? Did I win?" seeing that the giant robot wasn't moving, the little Saiyan decided to continue his trek upstairs.

"Stay out of the camera's sight demi-Saiyan if you don't want to get caught like a deer on hunting season." Kit said while Gohan nodded.

Gohan and Kit scurried along, avoiding the cameras and following Goky upstairs. It was dark in this room, but Gohan and Kit could see clearly having their eyes trainned better then a normal person's.

"It kind of looks like the outside in here." Goku commented to himself, seeing a little bit in the dark himself.

Gohan sensed an incoming person, but the ki is very weak, much weaker then Goku's, so the demi-Saiyan knew his little dad is more then capable of handling this guy, who's concealing himself.

The voice of this new person said, "They call me a Messanger of Death. You won't even see me until you die, so enjoy your short moments of life boy."

"He's close..." Goku said, then quickly jumped just before the... ninja apparently, could slice him with his sword, slicing a rock in half instead.

"You weren't suppose to dodge that!" the ninja snapped.

Goku picked up a rock and tossed it at the ninja, causing him to fall out of the tree. "Yeow!"

Goku laughed, Kit and Gohan were inwardly chuckling as well. "What an amatuar." Kit giggled.

"Caught you." Goku laughed. The ninja growled at the Saiyan kid.

"Ah, so you have. My name is Murasaki, I am a ninja and second in Command of Muscle Tower. Don't think you'll be leaving alive boy, because I, Ninja Murasaki, will make sure you'll never leave alive."

"Okay then, let's hurry and get this over with, I have to save the Village Chief." Goku said boredly.

"Not so fast now, we are going to play a game first. A game of hide-n-seek."

"Kit, I don't like this. I feel like we're too out in the open." Gohan said worriedly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because we're out in the field right behind them. We're not even covered by trees or rocks, why the heck why we out here?" Gohan snapped.

Kit grinned. "Sometimes the best hiding place is one out in the open. We're be right under their noses and they don't even notice."

"Kit... you're a strange one." Gohan sighed.

Goku had a hard time counting past #25 and looked back, just in time to see Murasaki was about to hide in a hollow rock. Annoyed, the ninja told Goku to make something up if he got stuck again, so long he doesn't peek until he makes it to #30. Goku managed to count up to the number and walked around the giant garden.

Gohan and Kit laughed when Goku poured hot tea Murasaki's breathing bamboo under the pond, causing the poor ninja to get burned inside. Next came the running test. Murasaki ran with Goku tailing behind him closely, desperate, the ninja threw sharp jacks on the ground, piercing Goku's shoes and feet. Goku wore some hard sandles, capable of going through the sharp jacks and past the slower ninja.

When they finally started fighting (mostly due to General White's impatience), Goku... let's just say the tailed boy gave the ninja a painful tail of his own, courtsey of his Power Pole. Causing Goku, Gohan and Kit to laugh.

"I'm glad my tail don't hurt like that." Gohan laughed, though he did feel a little sorry for Murasaki.

Goku decided to pull out his Power Pole. "You made a fool out of the Great Ninja Murasaki, you shall pay dearly for this!"

Gohan sensed something was wrong, he could feel someone here that shouldn't be, but he couldn't see what or who else is here. "Stop looking around like a lost child, demi-Saiyan, and look up." Kit said suddenly, apparently already knowing who's there.

Looking up like the fiesty fox told him to, the hybrid gasped when he saw another former member of the Ginyu Force: Recoome.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Gohan wondered, hopping to stop whatever this big idiot plans to do.

"What do you think? Same thing the other evil dudes are doing: mess up Time to the point it freezes. Now try and keep up." Kit said.

Gohan kept a close eye on Recoome, who was the size of a basketball and was currently hiding in a tree watching Goku and Murasaki going at it.

Murasaki just knocked Goku unconscious after a boomerange hit his head, the ninja thought he killed the boy until said boy moaned in pain. "Why'd you do that for? You're a liar! I thought you said we weren't using weapons!" Goku complained.

"I-Impossible! Nobody could survive that kind of blow to the head!" Murasaki was shocked to say the least.

Gohan saw Recoome jumping down closer to Goku and Murasaki._ Just what is he planning?_ Gohan nervously thought, hopping to intervene if necessary.

Recoome then smirked, Gohan blinked and eyes widened when he saw what he's about to do: the former Ginyu Force member opened his mouth widely, about to use his powerful Eraser Gun directly at Goku!

Reacting quickly, the hybrid child quickly jumped at Recoome and kicked him in the face before he could release his deadly beam at his chibi father. Of course, this action caught Goku and Murasaki's attention.

"Huh? Is someone else here? Oh I get it, you send for help because you couldn't defeat me on your own." Goku accused the ninja.

"Don't be ridiculous you naive little boy! Why would Murasaki have to call for help to defeat a child like you?" Murasaki snapped.

Kit laughed at the situation Gohan put himself in. To avoid detection, Gohan had covered himself in leaves just before falling into the ground with a THUD.

"Now I know someone kicked me in the face." Recoome groaned, rubbing the face the demi-Saiyan kicked him in.

With a shrug, the former Ginyu Force member decided to try his assualt on the little pure-blooded Saiyan again. Gohan, seeing this, had to think of something fast without getting spotted.

_C'mon Gohan, think. You can't let them see you, but you can't let Recoome destroy your dad... Instant Transmission is too risky. I could try my super speed again, but Dad might catch me this time. If only I could be more sneaky like a fox..._ Gohan then looked at Kit, wishing he could be more like her.

Kit just smirked before jumped and biting Recoome's butt, causing great pain for the shrunken baffoon. Kit then tossed him behind the cabin, allowing young Gohan to be able to face him without being spotted, unless they make too much noise of course.

"You owe me one demi-Saiyan." Kit said to Gohan, who looked at her surprised, before smiling and going behind the cabin. Recoome returned to his original size by the time the hybrid spotted him again.

"So, we meet again." Gohan said with his Saiyan half taking over.

Recoome looked at him cluelessly, like most enemies, they don't seem to recognize the young half breed since he's grown when they last saw him, not to mention his hair is a lot more spiky too.

"Eh? And who are you kid? Were you the one who kicked me earlier and sent that vicious animal to bite my behind?" Recoome demanded.

"Yes, but the fox did that to you on her own. You should recognize me, after all, you nearly broke my neck on Namek." Gohan said, glaring as he remembered all too well how close to death he was the first time he fought this big idiot. If his dad didn't come when he did with the Senzu Bean, the kid would've died for sure.

"Oh I see, you're that little runt I destroyed so easily. I don't know how you got here, but facing me again will be your biggest mistake ever, especially since I've learned a new trick after I was killed." Recoome smirked sinisterly.

"A lot of things have changed over the years Recoome, don't think you're the only one here who learned a few new tricks since our last fight." Gohan smirked back, just like Vegeta would, again the boy has been hanging around the Prince of Saiyans too much.

"Yeah I'll bet. Check this one out." Recoome pointed at the sky with his finger. The finger let out a small red light, then red mini versions of Recoome suddenly appeared, surronding both Gohan and Recoome. Gohan, shocked and horrified, gulped with only one thought: _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_

Goku and Murasaki, who were unaware of the confrontation of Gohan and Recoome, had set the final challenge with each other. Murasaki 'split' himself into five other Murasakis with different voices and weapons. Goku, at first, thought he made really good fakes, until they told him they are actually brothers and are real. After finding this out, the little Saiyan easily took them all down using his After Image technique.

The original Murasaki was left and was about to run upstairs to activate the secret weapon of Muscle Tower when Gohan suddenly ran out from behind the cabin as if being chased. Goku gasped when he saw 'Sky' coming out of nowhere.

"Sky? What are you doing here?"

Before the frantic hybrid could answer him, all the small mini-Recoomes busted down the cabin and all charged towards the demi-Saiyan.

Goku yelped in surprise, then saw them going after his future son. "Hey! Leave Sky alone!"

"No! Don't touch them! They have some weird ability, if you touch them then you'll freeze in place." Gohan warned him. In reality, Recoome called this technique: March Of Time Freeze. A bit similar to Guldo's technique, only if his mini versions touch you then they'll freeze Time around you, causing you to be unable to move at all.

Goku paled at the thought of that. To prove Gohan right, he saw those little red freaks touching the plants and those plants were frozen and turned gray. The moving water that splashed froze in place too.

"Then what can we do?" Goku asked.

"Right now? Run!" Gohan suggested frantically.

Murasaki ran upstairs whilet he mini-Recoomes went after the Saiyan and demi-Saiyan boys. _Where is Kit? Did she teleport again?_ Gohan briefly wondered when he didn't see her.

Gohan was at a lost here, he couldn't fight Recoome because he surronded himself with those mini versions of him and if the demi-Saiyan touched them then he would freeze even if he is a Time Traveler. Goku doesn't have the power to fight Recoome in this time period, so all Gohan can do right now is have both of them run away until he can figure out a way to stop him.

_Dad, what should I do?_ Gohan mentally asked, hopping his adult dad would hear him and give him some advice.

_**"Well... Uh... you could try using Instant Transmission again like you did with Cell."**_ adult Goku suggested.

_ I can't do that here, your past self is right beside me, besides, Recoome covered himself I can't get through to him without touching those mini versions._ Gohan told him, knowing Instant Transmission wouldn't do him any good this time.

_**"Oh wait, I think my dad can help you."**_ adult Goku suddenly said.

Gohan just processed what his dead dad just said when the mini-Recoomes suddenly looked like they were in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" kid Goku asked, not knowing what's going on.

Gohan smiled when he sensed Bardock where Recoome was. Thinking quickly, Gohan said, "Goku, there's that Murasaki guy. You have to get him before he gets away!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Stay right here Sky, we'll have to talk after I finish with him." Goku said to his future son before racing after the ninja.

Gohan quickly jumped back to Recoome and smiled when he saw Bardock just ki blasted the former Ginyu Force member and destoryed his Temporal Mecha, sending him back to the Otherworld.

"Grandpa Bardock! I'm so glad you're here."

"I had a vision you needed some help Grandson. Looks like not a moment too soon. It's a good thing his little selves were weak to ki blasts." Bardock said.

"They were? Wish I knew that sooner before my past dad saw me." Gohan sighed, he didn't know that the mini-Recoomes were vulnerable to ki blasts, otherwise he wouldn't have been in that situation, guess he was too preoccupied by their ability to stop time to really try.

"That doesn't matter. Kakarot could use some company in here."

"Hey Grandpa Bardock, Kit was here, but I think she left again." Gohan said.

"I saw Kit too. She told me she was just giving you some advice on how to be stealthy, but since you got caught, she decided she was no longer needed here and teleported somewhere else." Bardock explained to his grandson.

The demi-Saiyan sighed. "That's too bad, I was kind of hopping to get to know her a little more."

Bardock then noticed something about the hybrid. "Oh I see your tail grew back."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about it." Gohan sheepishly smiled.

Gohan and Bardock heard something that sounded like metal clanking. Looking towards Goku and Murasaki, they saw a large man coming out of a cage and just broke the chains around itself with ease.

"Good, now destroy the boy Android 8!" Murasaki ordered the giant man.

"Another android? As if five weren't bad enough!" Gohan snapped, remembering Androids 17, 18, 19 and 20 (who was Dr. Gero), and above all, Cell, Android 16 was a good guy, so he didn't count.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about this one. Android 8 is just as sentlementle as Android 16." Bardock said with a smirk.

"Wow, really?" Gohan smiled, remember the kind and nature loving Android 16, who also helped him reach Super Saiyan 2.

"Looks like your mission isn't done yet Grandson. I better get going before I'm seen, good luck out there." Bardock said before taking off away from the garden room and out the broken window.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I won't hurt this little boy." Android 8 said.

"WHAT? If you won't obey, then you leave me no choice. There's a bomb inside your body and if I press this button it will go off and you will go BOOM. Now do as I say or your will explode!" Murasaki threatened, holding a remote denotator.

"No matter what, I cannot fight him."

Gohan smiled, he really is just like Android 16, and to his relief, Goku saved the android by kicking the remote out of the ninja's hand and destroying it. The Saiyan punched and knocked out the ninja.

"Thanks, you're a kind and strong boy." Android 8 thanked Goku.

"Your welcome, but you could've done that yourself." Goku pointed out.

"But... I hate violence."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sky! Come up here. You and I need to talk." Goku called, making young Gohan nervous because it feels like he's getting in trouble with his dad... which he kind of is.

Stealth mission was a failure, but at least Time was restored a little, now if he could just get the C.T.W. working...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13, Bouncy Monster<strong>

Gohan sighed. _Might as well get this over with._ the hybrid solemnly thought as he walked upstairs and stood in front of the older Saiyan, who had his arms crossed and tapped his foot just like a scolding parent.

"Sky, did you sneak out of Suno's house and followed me here? This place is too dangerous for someone like you, you could get hurt or worse." Goku scolded his future son.

_This is too ironic. My past dad is scolding me about sneaking out and following him, but my present dad was the one who told me to do it. This is just way too confusing for me. That is it! After this, no more Time Traveling for me!_ Gohan thought, feeling a headache coming on.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer young man." Goku demanded. Android 8 just watched the two tailed boys in amazment.

"Yes, I did. But I was worried, I couldn't just stay there and wait." Gohan said, telling him as much as the truth without revealing too much.

Goku sighed. "Oh well, guess it can't be helped now that you're here. Just try not to get caught."

Gohan smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"So you two know each other. Are you related?" Android 8 asked.

"Sure do. This is Sky, he's a good friend of mine." Goku introduced happily.

Gohan happily waved. "Hi, glad to meet you."

"Well, I'm happy to meet another friend of the one who rescued me, Goku wasn't it?" Android 8 said with a smile.

"So Goku, are we still going to save the Village Chief?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, but we have to go up the stairs first. Stay close to me so nothing bad happens to you." Goku said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later." Goku waved good-bye to Android 8.

"Take care of yourself." Gohan waved too before following his chibi dad up the stairs, though the hybrid has a feeling this won't be the last time they see the sentlementle android.

The next floor lead to a confusing layout with walls and hallways. "This place looks weird and different." Goku said.

"It looks like a maze and we're the lab rats." Gohan noted after getting a good look around.

"What's a maze?" Goku asked naively.

"It's kind of like a game of puzzle. You have to find a way out, but most of the time you end up in dead ends." Gohan explained the best he could to a naive cihld about something like this. Goku seems to understand.

"I think I get it. So all we have to do is find the stairs and we're in the clear. Alright, let's go." Goku cheered.

_I get the feeling this maze won't be as easy as the one in Mcdonald's happy meal._ Gohan thought to himself as he followed his little dad.

Both tailed boys walked around the maze room, Goku quickly grew bored and frustrated with all the dead ends. Gohan was a bit more interested in trying to figure out the puzzle, after all he's had a lot of tough puzzles before in his homework and he's determined not to let this one beat him.

When they passed another seemingly 'dead end', Gohan noticed something a bit off: there was a crack, a small open crack, on this wall... it's as if this thing could move like a door.

"Hey Goku, I think..." Gohan was about to say when Goku suddenly shushed him.

"Shh, Sky, I hear something coming our way." the older tailed boy said.

Indeed, Gohan heard what sounded like a giant coming their way. Gohan tensed, thinking it could be another enemy wanting to mess up Time and he would have to think of a way to get his chibi dad out of here.

Then, to both of the Saiyan boys' relief, the giant turned out to be Android 8. "There you two are, I've been looking for you."

"Hey it's you! Are we glad to see you, do you know the way out of here?" Goku asked with a smile.

"I sure do, follow me." Android 8 said happily.

"Thanks a lot." Gohan smiled too.

The two of them followed the android. "I'll bet we could've searched for hours and still not find a way out of here." Goku commented.

"General made this very confusing, most would get lost for days." Android 8 said.

"But I thought we found something unusual earlier." Gohan said, remembering that door wall he saw earlier.

"Thanks again Eighter, you're a real help." Goku smiled.

"It was you who helped me, I'm just returning the favor. Oh, by the way, what was that you called me?" Android 8 asked curiously.

"Eighter, it's a nickname. Android 8 seems kinda long and hard to remember." Goku explained.

"A nickname, wish I thought of that." Gohan sighed, wishing he could've called Android 16 something like... Sixer... nah.

"Eighter... I like that. Eighter, Eighter, Eighter." Android 8 a.k.a. Eighter smiled and repeated his newly dubbed name.

"How strange." Goku sweatdropped.

"Actually I think it's a good thing for him." Gohan smiled.

Then Eighter stopped and listened to the ground. "What is it?" Goku asked.

"Soldiers, lots of them, coming this way." Eighter told them.

"We better hide." Gohan said nervously, trying to act scared.

"Don't worry Sky, I know we can beat them. You just stay hidden." Goku assured his future son.

When the soldiers came charging in the room Eighter tripped them with his large foot. "Oh, sorry about that."

Goku then taunted them by sticking his tongue at them before knocking them all out with ease, using his fists, kicks and Power Pole.

"Well, that was easy." Goku smirked.

"Now let's go before anymore soldiers attack us." Gohan said quickly.

"Hold on, something's not right. This was the way out, there wasn't a wall here before." Eighter said, pointing at another 'dead end'.

"I knew it. Eighter, I believe the General made a door here. He's using technology to keep us from getting to the stairs, if we try to go to the other way, then he'll just swing it around to block us." Gohan's theory was dead on the mark.

"You're right Sky, but now we have a problem: how are we going to get to the otherside?" Eighter questioned.

"What? What's going on?" Goku asked cluelessly as to what they're talking about.

"I have an idea, but it's risky. Eighter, you run to the otherway, Goku and I'll wait here. General will have to try to stop you or keep us here, either way, we'll win, but unless you can make it before he shuts the door, then you'll be stuck here." Gohan suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing Sky. I'll try to make it." Eighter said with a nod before running to the otherside.

"Wait, what's going on?" Goku asked, not getting at all what 'Sky' and Eighter just said.

"Just trust me and wait Goku, you'll soon see." Gohan smirked.

As Gohan had predicted: the door started moving, revealing the stairs in the next room. Gohan and Goku went towards it. "Hey, we did it!" Goku cheered.

"Hurry Eighter!" Gohan called to the android, who was running as fast as he can to them with the door closing on him fast.

Eighter managed to jump in right before the door was shut. "You made it." Gohan said in relief.

"That was great, now we can move on!" Goku cheered with his tail wagging happily.

"Now all we have to do is head upstairs, the Village Chief is just up ahead." Eighter smiled.

The two tailed boys and android went upstairs. As they walked up the long stairs, Eighter pointed behind the wall. "Behind this wall is the fifth floor. There's no door to it, it's more of a secret room."

"What's on the otherside?" Goku asked.

"I've never seen it, so I don't know what's on the fifth floor." Eighter told him.

Gohan sensed a strong being in there, it's not really as strong as the enemies he's been facing, but there's something troubling and diturbing about the creature on the otherside of the wall.

Eighter then pointed at the door ahead of them. "Here's the sixth floor, where the General is."

Goku smirked. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"About time." Gohan smiled.

Goku kicked down the door and glared at the General. "Okay, your game is over! Hand over the Village Chief and I won't have to hurt you."

"Please General, don't make this hard on yourself. Just give back the Village Chief and give up this crazy ambishin of yours." Eighter pleaded.

General White only smirked sinisterly at the trio. "So the traitor and the two monkey boys decided to come see the slaughter, eh? Well, I have one last line of defense before I hand anything over to the likes of you."

Without warning, General pulled a switch, causing a trapdoor right from underneth the trio to open. All three of them fell a long ways down to the fifth floor. Gohan could've flown, but fell anyway due to obvious reasons.

Goku hit the floor first, then Gohan fell on top of him and Eighter fell on top of both of them... ouch. "Oh-no! I've crushed them!" Eighter quickly got off them.

"Until you're ready to give me your Dragon Ball and radar, then you'll be spending the night with my hungry little pet. Buyon hasn't had lunch yet." General White said before closing the trapdoor.

Gohan felt that creature again. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The walls moved up, a giant creature was eating bones of... other creatures that's been killed or eaten already. This creature was pink and had a really long green tongue, just waiting for another victim.

What disturbed Gohan the most, however, was that there was something about this creature that was unnatural. The demi-Saiyan soon found out the problem: the bones Buyon was crunching on, they were moving.

Gohan sensed Cooler's Power Level for a second before the bones suddenly came to life! They gathered together and created a horrifying monster, one even more powerful then Buyon.

"What is that?" Eighter shouted horrified.

"I don't know, but this doesn't look good." Goku said sweating, even the couragous Saiyan was feeling scared.

Gohan knew this bone creature was Cooler's creation, he must've made it to fight Gohan while Goku dealt with the pink creature. _This is bad, if I fight that creature, I'll be exposed. If I don't fight it, it'll kill my dad and Time will freeze for sure. Either way, I'm screwed. Why does this keep happening to me?_

Out of the freezer and into the dry ice, Gohan must now face with an impossible descesion, knowing either choice would lead to the destruction of Time. Can the young demi-Saiyan find a way out of this situation Cooler put him in? Or will he be forced to fight back and cause Time to shatter in his future? What about Cell? Can Gohan stop the monster android before he absorbs Time and become unstoppable? Find out, on the next part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Part 6: Time Glitch Dimension

_**Author's Note: Some of you may be confused as to why kid Goku's acting slightly fatherly to Gohan since he doesn't know who he really is. Actually, kid Goku doesn't have to know who Gohan is to have a fatherly connection to him, doesn't matter if Gohan didn't exist yet, a father and son's bond is strong enough to defy Time, at least that's what I believe. So please keep an open mind and don't judge too harshly on how kid Goku is suppose to react.**_

_**Disclaimer: Are you guys even reading any of this stuff? I may not own Dragon Ball Z, but I own this fic and you better be reading my notes in case I'm answering your questions up there.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

_**Chapter 14, TIMBUR! Muscle Tower's End**_

_Last time on _**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_, young Gohan found himself in a dire situation on the courtesy of Cooler, Frieza's older brother. Using his Rise of Undead technique, Cooler created the bones of the creatures Buyon, the pink monster, has been crunching on. Now brought back to life, bigger and much stronger then the pink menace, Gohan must now make a descision to either fight back or let things continue, either way it'll only lead to Time's demise. Will Gohan be able to find a way out of this situation without risking Time? Find out, today!_

"That's a monster!" Eighter cried in fear, huddling against the wall as much as he could.

Buyon looked at the bone monster curiously, but it felt scared by the dark aura surronding the evil undead. The undead creature pierced Buyon's chest, doesn't matter if the pink monster was bouncy and flabby, it easily pierced through its vital organs, effectivly killing it.

"Did you see that? That bone monster killed Buyon!" Eighter cried.

"I'm not sure how to fight this thing, it feels so evil and powerful." Goku said seriously, not liking this at all.

Gohan knew this monster was about as strong as Frieza in his third form, the demi-Saiyan could easily defeat it, but how will he be able to without risking Time? Even if he could somehow convince Goku he defeats the monster by accident, Eighter would be able to tell the difference and that would put him in an unwanted spot.

_What should I do? There's no way I can fight this thing without revealing who I am!_ Gohan franticly thought.

With Buyon dead, the bone monster then put its... boney hand on its corpse, releasing some kind of dark aura around it. Gohan cringed when he felt the evil power of Cooler in this monster and being transferred to Buyon's corpse.

Suddenly, Buyon stood back up! Causing the trio to gasp in horror. Buyon's color was pale pink instead of the bright pink it was earlier and his pupils are gone, his pale green tongue stuck out with no siliva. Yup, Buyon's now another undead monster.

"Are they dead? But how are they still moving?" Goku asked, puzzeled by such a bizarre phenominal event.

"They're called Undead! Even though they're techniqually dead, their souless bodies can still move. They've been created by... someone and they're going to try and kill us." Gohan explained the best he could without revealing too much.

"But how do we defeat something that's already dead?" Goku asked, not ever fighting something like this before.

_That's a good question. I only defeated those armies of undead mammoths and saber tooth tigers because I destroyed their remains, that might be the key to defeating these two, but how can I do that without fighting? There must be a way, there has to be something I haven't thought of yet..._

_***Meanwhile, back in the future of the Otherworld***_

The adult Goku has been watching his son progressing in the past, giving him advice whenever he needs it, but now... Gohan will need a miracle to get out of this sticky situation with the undead Cooler set him up against.

Goku knew his past self doesn't stand a chance against the Undead Skull (that's its dubbed name), Gohan will have to take that one out, but if he does that then he'll be revealed and Time will freeze. The way the dead Saiyan sees it, he's going to need to get the Kais together to create some kind of dream like dimension in that room so Eighter and his past self will believe that everything that happens from there was only a nightmare.

"King Kai, could you please gather up the other three Kais? Gohan's going to be needing their help." Goku said to his old mentor.

"What? Why do you need those other three? They're just show offs, especially that no good West Kai!" the dead Kai grumbled angerily.

"But you told me the only way to create another dimension was if you four Kais came together and make one. Gohan needs a dream like dimension temporarily in order to fight the Undead Skull Cooler set him up against." Goku explained, then proceeded to tell the situation to King Kai.

"Oh... I see. Your boy would need help Goku, but I'm afraid the other Kais are much too busy elsewhere, we wouldn't be able to find them in time before Gohan will have to choose whether to fight or not." King Kai said.

Goku sighed, using Insant Transmission wouldn't help since he couldn't sense the other Kai's ki. "Then what can we do?"

"Calm down Goku, I've already thought of a plan. I'd figure something like this would happen, I mean it was only a matter of *giggle* 'Time' before the boy gets himself into a cornor. *Chuckle*" King Kai laughed at his own joke of 'Time' since Time was shattering now.

Goku ignored the bad joke and his eyes lit up. "What's your plan?"

King Kai glared at Goku. "My plan? My plan was for you to laugh, that was my plan!"

"King Kai, we don't have time for laughs."

What Goku said about not having time made King Kai laugh even more, the dead Saiyan groaned. "Hurry King Kai!"

"Alright, fine. No sense of humor, you're such a tough audience. Okay, here's the plan..."

_***Back in the past***_

Gohan was wrecking his brain out trying to think of a way to save Time. Undead Skull and Undead Buyon are about to attack!

_**"Gohan! Can you hear me?" **_Gohan heard his adult dad in his head all of a sudden that scared the living daylights out of the fidgeting boy.

_Don't suddenly scream in my head Dad! You scared me!_ Gohan mentally scolded the laughing dead Saiyan.

_**"Listen Son, King Kai came up with a plan I think may work, but it's kind of risky. There is a way for you to fight the undead monsters without screwing up Time, but there is a big chance something could go wrong and well... destroy Time."**_

_I'm listening, please tell me what I need to do. _Gohan mentally said, desperate enough to take any plans necessary.

_**"We believe the easiest way is for you to knock out both Eighter and my past self while you take care of those two undead creatures."**_

_That's not going to do me any good. If I knock them out, then they're going to get suspiscious when they come to. Not to mention the General will be watching and he'll find me out._ Gohan mentally protested.

_**"You make a good point, that's why King Kai came up with this plan: let my past self fight, but you take care of the damages from behind the scenes. Get it? Fight back, but don't allow yourself to get seen while doing it."**_

_But that'll be too hard Dad, General White has hidden cameras all over the place, Eighter could probably detect me. I don't know if I could do it._

_**"That's okay Son, you're not alone. I do believe you have someone that could help you." **_the dead Saiyan said with a smirk.

Just before Gohan was about to ask his dead father who else was with them, he heard a very familiar voice. "Hey there demi-Saiyan, need some help?"

"Kit?" Gohan's eyes widened when he saw the dark purple fox kit smirking mischieviously at him.

Undead Skull and Buyon were on the attack. Kid Goku managed to jump out of Buyon's way, but Undead Skull managed to swat him into the wall.

"We don't have much time. If you're going to use stealth, then I suggest you listen and listen good. Your dad can handle the Buyon, you just focus on the skull. Watch it very closely, then without hesitation, use your super speed and make sure _nobody_ sees you, then when the opportunity is right, pounce on those bones of remains like a skillful lion, but make sure Goku's nearby so he thinks he did it."

"But if I use my super speed, wouldn't Eighter or the camera catch me and see me in slow motion?"

Kit only smirked. "Not if you do it right."

Gohan nodded, at least they have a plan, though it's very risky if not done right. Should Gohan get busted, Time and everyone else is screwed.

Gohan, as Kit had adviced him to do, watched the battle carefully. Goku was getting his tail whooped by both undead monsters. The kid could hardly handle the bouncy Buyon let alone the Undead Skull that's as strong as Frieza!

It's a good thing Undead Skull was taking its sweet time with Goku, otherwise Gohan and Time would've been screwed over for sure. Eighter only stayed on the walls, still cowering.

Goku jumped and was about to kick Undead Skull's face, that was Gohan's cue. Faster then one could blink, the younger tailed boy disappeared, put a lot of power into his right foot, and gave a great kick on the Undead Skull at the same time Goku's foot touched it. This worked out perfectly since it drove the skeleton right into the wall, breaking it and letting the cold blizzard in.

The blizzard was causing Buyon's skin to turn to hard ice, especially now that he's techniqually dead and had no body heat. Goku saw this as another opportunity and gave another kick (his own kick) at the icy undead pink monster, Buyon literally fell to pieces, never coming back up.

"Wow, I did it!" Goku cheered.

Gohan, despite being in a blizzard, whipped a sweat on his black brow, that was a close one.

"Brrr... it's so c-c-c-cold!" Goku shivered, he took off Suno's jacket, hat and gloves back at the first floor of Muscle Tower.

"Goku! That skull is coming back! Use your Kamehameha Wave on it before it catches us!" Gohan warned, seeing Undead Skull coming back up.

"Uh right! Ka... me... ha... me..." Goku powered up his wave. Gohan knew it wouldn't be nearly enough to take it out, so he secretly charged his own Kamehameha Wave, ready to release it at the same time his chibi dad did.

Eighter noticed Gohan doing the same position, but Kit, being the observent fox that she is, quickly jumped on his face, blocking his view. The android panicked a little when something suddenly covered up his vision.

"HA!" Goku released his wave along with his future son. Good thing the older tailed boy didn't notice the power difference. Fusing the father and son Kamehameha Wave (de ja vu much?), it blew the Undead Skull to nothing but ashes, never to return again.

"Wew, glad that's over with. Okay, I'm going to break us out of here, then use my Power Pole to get you two out." Goku said to Eighter and Gohan.

Eighter blinked when the 'thing' that covered his face a minute ago was suddenly gone. Gohan smiled, crisis averted... for now anyway, thanks to Kit's advice and King Kai and his present dad's quick thinking.

Goku jumped and broke through the ceiling... er... floor? Okay, he broke through the ceiling of the fifth floor, yet the floor of the sixth... does that make sense? Ah whatever, you get what I mean.

General White jumped back in fear when he saw how strong this tailed boy is. Goku took out his Power Pole and extended it all the way to the floor of the fifth floor. "Eighter, Sky, grab hold and I'll pull you up." he called.

General White grabbed his gun and shoot Goku, but all it did was sting him like a bee. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

General White's eyes popped out of their sockets. "No... way... bullets don't effect you?"

"I felt it! That stung!" Goku growled before returning his attention on his Power Pole.

Gohan and Eighter were hanging on while it slowly retracted up. _Where did Kit go? She's always appearing and disappearing like that. Why is she helping me? Just who is she and what is she planning?_

Goku finally got his two friends and allies up onto the sixth floor. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Eighter smiled. "Now all that's left to do is get the Mayor."

"And teach this guy a lesson." Gohan glared at the general, who was, by now, quivering in his boots.

_I can't be beaten, he's just a monkey boy. Wait... that other kid with the tail seems to be a weakling... if I could just get to him... _General White thought as he looked at the 'weaker' tailed boy named 'Sky'.

"Alright, your game is over, hand over the Mayor and I won't have to hurt you." Goku warned him while Gohan just stood there and enjoyed the show, so long as nothing else goes wrong, he can just relax for a little bit.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You still have to deal with me before you can get the old man." General White said with a sinister smirk before taking off his sweater as if ready to battle the boy himself.

"General please don't do this, it's best if you just surrender and stop doing bad things and release the Mayor." Eighter begged, not wanting to see anymore violence, especially after witnessing two undead creatures.

"Shut up! I have no use from a traitor like you Android 8. Now let's settle things monkey boy." General White snapped.

"Okay, you asked for it." Goku said, ready to fight. Gohan just rolled his eyes, this guy doesn't stand a chance against his dad, no matter what timeline he's in.

The results? What do you think, honestly? General White lunged for Goku and punched him, but the punch only tickled the tough skin Saiyan.

"Hey, that tickles." Goku laughed while White shook in fear.

"Now it's my turn to show you a _real_ punch!" Goku punched the general and plunged him straight into the wall, strong enough for it to leave several cracks.

"He's not so tough." Goku smirked.

"Great, now let's hope he releases the Mayor. I really rather not have to go looking for him in this giant tower." Gohan said.

"Please General, that's enough. Just release the Village Chief, there's no need for us to fight this senseless battle." Eighter begged again.

Gohan smiled fondly at Eighter. _He really reminds me of Android 16, I wish he didn't have to die._

General White didn't want to cooperate though, then he eyed his gun. Gohan noticed the general putting his gun behind his pants before putting his hands in the air as if surrendering.

Gohan was about to warn Goku and Eighter about the gun, but adult Goku stopped him.

_**"Don't say anything Son."**_

_But Dad, he's planning to lead them into a trap._

_**"Yes, let it happen. It happened before, it needs to happen again if you want to avoid shattering Time." **_adult Goku warned him, making Gohan grumble to himself, wishing he could say something to warn them but couldn't.

_How in the world does Trunks deal with all these rules of not warning or saying anything to anybody?_ Gohan now has a new admiration to his future half Saiyan friend, if only he could be here to help him...

_Wait... Grandpa Bardock said an old friend of mine will be coming here during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament... could he mean Trunks?_ Gohan wondered, curious now if Trunks was indeed going to be here to help him later.

"Okay, you win, I give up. I will give you the Mayor." White said in false defeat.

Eighter and Goku were both naive enough to fall for it, but Gohan glared from the back having to refrain himself from warning them.

Eighter and Goku smiled, happy that they finally 'won'. White opened a door and an old man, who appeared to have been eavesdropping, was shocked to see the doors to his prison was suddenly opened.

"Hey, are you the Mayor of Jingle Village?" Goku asked.

"I sure am, what's going on here?" the Mayor asked.

"We've come to set you free. We've defeated this guy and all his traps." Goku smiled.

"Oh, that's great! I can finally go home, I'll go grab my cocoa... I mean my coat."

Eighter smiled, happy to see they can finally get out of here and can laugh again.

Goku then noticed Gohan was looking at General White as if suspecting something was wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong Sky? You look angry. We beat that bad man, so why are you acting like that?" Goku asked.

Gohan sighed and said, "It's nothing, it's just... I feel like he's planning something."

Suddenly, as if on cue, as soon as the Mayor came out with his coat on, General White grabbed him and held the gun right at his face.

"Now nobody moves or I'll kill the old man!" General White threatened.

"I knew it." Gohan growled.

"That's no fair! Let him go!" Goku demanded, angry that White would play such a horrible trick.

"Please General, don't do this." Eighter begged again, like _that's_ going to do anything.

"You shut up! You or this freakishly strong boy make one move and it's curtains for the old man!" General White threatened, not saying anything about Gohan believing the taller tailed boy was no threat at all.

Goku glared and trembled in anger, forcing himself not to make a move. Gohan calmly just watched, if his dad said this happened before then he had no right to interfere unless something else happens that shouldn't have.

"Okay, don't hurt him. What do you want?" Goku forced himself to say, not wanting the Mayor to die.

"Smart move. Turn around." General White said with a sinister smirk.

Gohan wished he had three monster sized popcorn, it was like he was watching a movie, what's going to happen next? The adult Goku was chuckling at his son's suspense, he never expected his own past to become a movie to his son.

The demi-Saiyan's tail kept twitching in anticipation when his chibi dad turned around. "Okay, now what?"

"You DIE!" General White shot his gun at Goku's back, hopping to hit his heart. The bullet had seem to work this time and Goku past out on the floor.

Eighter and the Mayor both gasped in horror, believing the child was dead. Gohan gasped too in shock, but still felt his life force, he must've just got knocked out, still had to appear to be frighten to keep himself from looking suspiscious.

"Goku!" Gohan cried.

"You... how dare you hurt Goku." Eighter growled angerly at the heartless general.

"Hmph, he shouldn't have been so soft. Now for you boy! I don't care if you're a weak little boy, but you've got a tail and you look like the kid, so I'm not taking any chances. You die next!" General White shot at Gohan.

The demi-Saiyan saw the bullet coming at him, to most it would seem faster then the eye, but to a well-trainned warrior like Gohan, it only looked like it was moving at the speed of an average running dog.

Eighter, thinking 'Sky' would die if the bullet hits him, quickly came in front to protect him and his leg got shot, luckily since he's an android, bullets don't really effect him.

"Eighter?" to be honest, the half breed was surprised the android came to his rescue like that.

_I appreciate his help... but I was kind of hoping to test my acting skills and play dead. _Gohan inwardly sighed, but at least now he wouldn't have to explain how he miracualously survived a bullet later on.

"You deserve no mercy! You hurt my friend and tried to kill my other friend!" Eighter's eyes flashed dangerously as he marched towards the general.

General White threw down the Mayor and tried shooting at the incoming enraged android, but the bullets did nothing, he kept going until he ran out of ammo.

Now trapped, General White could only watch in fear until the enraged android got ready to give him a punch he'll NEVER forget.

"THIS IS FOR GOKU!" with that punch, General White was flung out of the walls and flew out to the horizon, never to be seen again.

"Nice one Eighter." Gohan said with an impressed smile, no wonder the future androids were so strong, Eighter was no pushover himself.

"Oh the poor boy, he didn't deserve this." the Mayor said sadly looking at the 'dead' Goku.

"Don't worry, he's fine, it'll take a lot more then guns to kill him." Gohan reassured them. _Trust me, I should know, Freiza blew up the planet and Dad still survived. If only he survived Cell's explosion..._

Goku opened his eyes and smiled at them weakily. "Like Sky said, I'm okay, just tired and hungry."

Eighter smiled in relief. "Oh Goku, I'm so glad you're alive. You really had me worried."

"Let's get out of here now, I can't wait to leave this tower." Gohan said while Eighter picked up the weakened Goku.

Gohan, the Village Chief and Eighter while carrying Goku, all exited Muscle Tower.

"Hold on, there's one more thing I must do before we get back to the village." Eighter said as he put down Goku.

Gohan put his hands behind his head while he watched Eighter punched a few holes into Muscle Tower, then he ran over back to them before the tower started falling over like a tree.

"TIMBUR!" Gohan, deciding to have a little fun, yelled out as the tower fell to the snow.

"There, now the village could finally be at peace with the tower gone." Eighter said with a smile as he picked up Goku again and covered him with his shirt to keep him from freezing to death.

"You're really impressive Eighter, nice work." the Mayor smiled.

"No kidding, breaking down buildings isn't something you see everyday." Gohan said, while he could demolish cities without breaking a sweat if he wanted to, he never actually saw someone breaking down buildings often, they mostly just destroy everything with ki blasts or just ignore them.

"Hey Eighter... what's an android?" Goku asked curiously while they were walking back to Jingle Village.

Gohan smacked his face; his dad waited til _now_ to ask that question? Sheesh, how naive can you get?

"It's something that looks human on the outside, but inside it's still a machine." Eighter answered.

Goku gave a tired smile. "So you're an anroid and I'm a human... I don't see much difference."

_Actually Dad, you're not a human, you're an alien, a Saiyan, but I guess I should let Uncle Raditz tell you that._ Gohan thought lazily, feeling tired himself. Trying to prevent super evil aliens and warlord anroids from screwing up Time can really take its toll on anybody, the demi-Saiyan could hardly wait to get back to Suno's house and get some well-deserved rest and hope no one would try to screw up Time while he's sleeping or there will be chaos to pay.

"We're almost at Jingle Village, I hope Suno doesn't try to kill me for sneaking out." Gohan said nervously, remembering how short tempered and violant most women, well at least the ones he knew, get whenever he disobeys them: Bulma tried to kill him for leaving her on Namek when it was about to blow (not that he blamed her) and Chi-Chi, his mom... he shivered at the thought when he remembered he snuck out of the house with Icerus (his dragon friend) to go to Master Roshi's house for a party before she got infected by Garlic Jr.'s Black Water Mist.

It didn't take long before they finally saw Suno's house with Suno, her mother and a man, presumingly her father, standing outside as if waiting for them. Suno was holding a tray of freshly baked cookies, Gohan noticed with his nose.

"Look Mom, Dad, they're back and Sky's with them!" Suno said cheerfully.

"Thankgoodness the boy is okay, I guess Goku found him." Suno's mother said in relief.

"But who are those other two with them?" Suno's father wondered when he saw Eighter and the Mayor.

"Hey! It's the Village Chief! Goku did it, he rescued him!" Suno cheered.

"Hey Goku, Suno's got some cookies, maybe you could come out of Eighter's clothes and get some?" Gohan tempted, knowing just how his dad, even though he's only a kid, would react to food, especially when he's hungry.

"Huh? Cookies? FOOD!" Goku jumped out of Eighter's clothes and charged over to Suno and her tray of precscious treats.

Gohan laughed while his dad grabbed the tray and chowed down on the cookies like no tomorrow. Then everyone else joined in the laugh. Looks like General White and Muscle Tower has been cleared, now hopefully Gohan could get some rest before Cooler comes back or anyone else tries to interfer with the fragile Time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15, Finding A Way<strong>

After explaining the whole situation to Suno and her parents, the sun had set and the starry sky took over.

Suno did scold the demi-Saiyan for sneaking out of the house. "Mom dropped her favorite cup when she found out you were gone! You really had us worried sick since you can't fight to defend yourself!"

"I'm really sorry Suno, I didn't want to make you and your parents worried, but I just couldn't let my friend Goku go alone, even if I can't fight." Gohan apologized, feeling bad for making them worried, but didn't regret his descision because he knew it was necessary, if he hadn't gone after his kid father, he would've died and Time would've faded away for sure.

"Whatever, the important thing is you're safe. Just try not to take risks like that again, you may not get so lucky next time." Suno said, hopping the taller yet younger tailed boy would take her advice, though he most likely wouldn't.

"Don't worry so much about me, I may not be as strong as Goku, but I can take care of myself." Gohan hopped to reassure her.

"You're a brave young lad, I'll give you that." the Mayor laughed.

"I wonder if those Red Ribbon guys ever found the Dragon Ball?" Goku wondered curiously.

"Oh yeah, we never did find that Dragon Ball, I wonder if it was even here?" Suno's dad said.

Eighter decided to speak up. "I have it." he revealed to them a small orange ball with two stars in it.

"Oh it's the Two-Star ball." Gohan spoke up.

"You've had it all this time?" Suno's dad asked, astounded that the army had the Dragon Ball in their own tower all this time.

Eighter explained, "I found it just outside the tower. I was going to give it to General White, but then I heard he was going to destroy the village as soon as he obtained it. I couldn't bear for that to happen, so I kept it with me safely."

"My friend, you are a hero! I've decided; you can live with me from now on Eighter." the Mayor said in great joy.

"Hey, you hear that Eighter? You have a nice home now." Gohan cheered, happy at least one kind android gets a home and not get mualed by an evil one.

Eighter smiled happily, but had some unfortunate bad news. "That's very kind of you all, I really appreciate it, but I'm afraid I can't stay here."

Everyone frowned. "Aw, why not?" Suno asked.

Eighter frowned and explained, "I can't stay here because I would be putting you all at risk. You see, there is a bomb inside my body, there's no telling when it will explode. So for the safety of everyone here, I must leave."

Gohan and Goku remembered what Murasaki said about the bomb. Then the demi-Saiyan remembered how Bulma took out the bomb that was in 16's body, surely someone could take it out of Eighter.

"Is there like a scientist or someone who could take the bomb out of Eighter?" Gohan asked, hopping Eighter wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as 16.

Suno's mother said, "I do believe there is one person who could help you with that. A doctor of mechanics live up in the mountains alone, his name is Dr. Flappe and he's a genius. If anyone could take that bomb out, he can."

"But Dr. Flappe is a picky guy, he won't help you if he doesn't like you." Suno's dad warned.

"It's okay, I can take you to him myself since Dr. Flappe likes me. I visit him occasionaly." Suno smiled.

"Thank you, you're all such wonderful kind people." Eighter gave a sentlementle smile.

"But let's do this tomorrow, I'm too tired to walk up the snowy mountains right now." Gohan yawned and stretched his tail.

"Sky's go a good point, we could all use a good rest tonight." Goku also yawned, having to go through Muscle Tower, fighting and getting through traps wasn't as easy as it appears to be.

"You three can sleep in my room tonight, I've got lots of space." Suno said eagerly.

That night, while in Suno's room, everyone put their pajamas on. Gohan was glad he remembered to bring his pajamas before coming into the past, but he had to put a hole in the back for his new tail now.

"After we get that bomb out of you, Sky and I are going to see if we can find my Grandpa's Dragon ball." Goku said as he _tried_ to turn on the Dragon Radar... key word: TRIED.

When the little Saiyan kept pushing the button, nothing came on, it was all blank. "Huh? Oh... what's wrong with it? Why won't anything show up?"

"I think it's broken. Same for my watch." Gohan sighed while he tried turning on his C.T.W. but like the Dragon Radar, only a blank screen greeted the boy.

_What the heck's wrong with this thing? It just shut off when Bulma was about to tell me her theory of what Cell was trying to do, did he cause the C.T.W. to malfunction? How am I going to fix it?_ Gohan thought, wishing he had a way to commuticate with the woman genius of his own time again. Relaying on his present father to keep helping him isn't going to do much good later on since the dead Saiyan doesn't have a lot of good ideas.

_** "You know Son, if I remember correctly, I did help you out a few times when you were in a pickle, the least you could do is thank me rather then insult me."**_ adult Goku scolded, reading his son's mind.

Gohan almost jumped out of his skin again, but luckily retained his calm demour. _Will you stop reading my mind Dad? It's hard to think with you constantly putting your two cents in!_

_**"Two cents? I don't have any change."**_ Goku was still just as naive as his smaller counterpart.

_It's a figure of speech Dad._

_**"Hey you know, I think Bulma of this time could help you fix that watch. Later when my past self goes to her, you could get her to fix it for you."**_

_Dad, that's way too risky! What if she finds something out?_

_**"You worry too much, just try it Son. It's the only way you're going to get that thing fixed so you could talk to Bulma of our time again."**_

Gohan sighed, it's worth a try, but it's still risky. The last thing the half breed wanted was for Bulma to get suspiscious of him, especially since she's so smart.

"What's wrong Sky? You hungry or something?" chibi Goku asked 'Sky' when he heard him sigh.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing, just tired." Gohan assured him.

"You know, maybe Dr. Flappe can fix your radar and your watch too." Suno suggested.

"That's a great idea Suno, maybe he can." Gohan smiled in relief, hoping he wouldn't have to let the past Bulma fix it and possibly endanger the future.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll all go to Dr. Flappe." Goku had that cheerful smile.

That night, when the lights were turned off, Eighter's smile never left his face. "I never slept in a real blanket before, it's so soft."

***Four hours later***

Gohan suddenly woke up, but he didn't know why, he didn't sense any enemies or strong power force, just that something was wrong and it was bothering him.

_It's the same feeling I had when that Time Glitch happened with Cell. Could it be...? Another Time Glitch?_ frantic, the demi Saiyan quickly got out of bed and used Instant Transmission to go outside so he wouldn't disturb Suno, Goku and Eighter.

Gohan... ended up with his head buried in snow when he used Instant Transmission. The poor demi-Saiyan pulled out his head and grumbled. "Why can't I ever get the aim right?"

Then he looked around... nothing _seem_ out of the ordinary, unlike last time when everything kept aging and de-aging. Gohan saw everything was calm, nothing was seemed suspiscious and yet... the demi-Saiyan just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong here.

Going back in the house, Gohan soon realized what was wrong: the house he was in was empty, no furniture, no people, nothing, just a vaccant place.

Rushing back outside, the demi-Saiyan saw Suno again, but she looked pale, like she was sick. Gohan sensed his father's energy, but it felt... evil.

Suddenly everyone in Jingle Village started screaming, looking back up, Gohan saw they were running... from him? "Hey, why are you all so scared of me?"

"Oh-no! It's the Saiyan, he's back!" they cried before screaming their heads off and running away like frighten deer.

"Saiyan? Wait, how did they know about Saiyans? What's going on here?" Gohan then jumped when a sudden ki blast destroyed half of the houses.

Looking up, Gohan's face paled in horror when he saw the one responsible for the destruction and the fear in people: his chibi father Goku.

"D-Dad? What? What happened to you?" Goku was laughing like a psychiotic maniac as he kept firing ki blasts after ki blasts, whipping out everything and everybody in sight.

"Remember this name this name you pathetic Earthlings. I am Kakarot, the Saiyan who will wipe you all to extinction!" Goku... no, Kakarot announced before going back on his ki blasting rampage party.

Gohan glared, this Time Glitch was... "An Alternate Universe. Somehow Cell or someone else turned this area into an Alternate Universe if my dad hadn't hit his head as a baby and grew up to be... this evil Kakarot like my uncle."

Gohan looked around frantically, how was he going to fix this one? This Time Glitch isn't coming from a rip in the space-time continum dimension this time, the cause is elsewhere, but he didn't know where exactly. The demi-Saiyan must find his way fast, otherwise his corrupted Saiyan father may just end Jingle Village, Time and even his existence.

Gohan hated seeing his dad, the one he admired the most next to Piccolo, as such an evil person. Blowing up buildings, killing others with pleasure... that's the opposite of his true father, the demi-Saiyan did not know this person called Kakarot and hopefully never will.

Unfortunaly, when Gohan tried asking for help, every person who set their eyes on him ran away screaming their heads off. Gohan's resemblence to his dad, not to mention his tail, made everyone think he's Kakarot or at least his partner, now what can he do?

The demi-Saiyan tried running out of Jingle Village, maybe if he could get out of the Time Glitch zone, he could think clearer and find the one responsible for this. Unfortunaly, when Gohan tried escaping, Kakarot jumped in front of him, stopping the demi-Saiyan cold.

Kakarot stared at Gohan for intensly seven seconds before answering. "Who are you? It's obvious you have Saiyan blood, but I've never seen you before." he demanded in a voice that rivaled Vegeta's.

Gohan flinched at his dad's attitude. "My name is Sky, that's all you need to know."

"Sky huh? Not much of a Saiyan's name. Who are your parents boy?" Kakarot demanded.

"... I'm not a real being... I'm not really here, I'm an... illusion caused by your conscious for destroying innocent people. I'm here to help you find your way." Gohan smirked at his quick thinking, maybe if he could get Kakarot to cooperate with him long enough to find a way to fix this AU Time Glitch, then everything will be okay and things will go back to normal... well, as normal as things could get anyway.

Kakarot looked at his 'conscious'. The boy certainly looked like him, a little taller... maybe he is his conscious, because he could sense this boy is much too soft to be a real Saiyan. "My conscious? Sounds absurd, why would something that doesn't exist be in front of me?"

"You feel guilty, destroying everything and everybody is wrong. If you don't watch it and change for the better, something bad will happen to you, your worst nightmares will come to life, do you really want that?" Gohan spoke mysteriously and inwardly chuckled, maybe Kit has been teaching him a thing or two about desception.

Kakarot glared at Gohan. "Conscious or not, it's still my mission to eradicate all life on this pathetic mudball of a planet. Nobody's going to stop me until it's completed, not even a part of me."

Gohan frowned until an idea hit him. "Alright then, let's have a little battle. If you win, I'll let you do what you want. If I win, then you must admit the pure hearted side of you is better and you will change."

Kakarot smirked. "Fine, it's a deal. Besides, there's no way I'm going to lose to some hallucination created from my mind."

"Believe what you want to believe." Gohan smirked back.

The two Saiyan boys got down to their fighting stance. Gohan sensed his dad's power level is a little more powerful then before, but still weak and easy to him, so he decided to bring down his own power level evenly, hopping for a fair fight and come out on top to prove a pure hearted Saiyan can beat an evil Saiyan.

Kakarot fights a lot more aggressivly then his Goku counterpart, he rushes straight into battle, leaving himself unguarded. Gohan saw an opening right away when his former dad charged at him recklessly. When Kakarot reached Gohan and was about to punch him, Gohan disappeared behind him and kicked him right into the snow. Gohan inwardly grinned, happy for once it's not _his_ face in the snow.

"You shouldn't charge in so recklessly, that would be your downfall, especially since you left yourself unguarded." Gohan lectured, he felt giddy since _he's_ the one lecturing his dad for once about fighting skills.

"Shut up! I'm not going to lose to some illusion!" Kakarot charged at him again, obviously not listening to what his 'conscious' had to say.

Gohan, instead of dodging and kicking this time, he waited until the aggressive Saiyan got up close to him before he grabbed the fist that was meant to punch his face and threw him at a tree, hard enough for the tree to break and fall down.

"You... how could you be stronger then me if you're me?" Kakarot demanded after standing back up.

Gohan gave him a smirk. "I'm not stronger then you, I just have better skill. By charging into me recklessly, you made yourself vulnerable. Don't you get it? You leave far too many openings and make it easy for your oppenent to catch you off guard."

_How strange, I never had a hard time fighting anybody else before, not even those 'Great Masters' those pathetic Earthlings kept calling them... then again, the one called Turtle Hermit defeated me easily and I promised to return after I got stronger. Could he be right? Have I been fighting the wrong way all this time?_ Kakarot thought, in this AU Time Glitch, the boy never had a master to teach him how to fight properly, he only fought by instinct.

"Do you now see the difference between a heartless cold-blooded warrior to a pure-hearted warrior?" Gohan asked, hopping his true dad was in Kakarot somewhere, or at least get him to cooperate with him long enough to fix this Time Glitch.

"Don't give me those stupid lectures! I just never had someone to teach me how to fight properly before, that's all." Kakarot was too proud to admit to anything.

Gohan knew it was time to keep his acting up. "But I'm you, Kakarot. If I could fight like this, so could you, it's just you're so blinded by rage and aggressivness, you don't think straight enough to really fight better."

Kakarot and Gohan glared at each other in silence for a few minutes, though it felt like hours to both Saiyan and demi-Saiyan. Finally Kakarot broke the silence and said, "Very well, I'll admit defeat, one called Sky. I don't know if you're really my conscious or just saying you are, but if I can learn to fight like you, then I'm willing to stop my destruction on this planet for the time being until you teach me."

"Well, Kakarot, there is something we... you need to do before you train yourself." Gohan saw Eighter, he was surprsied that the android was here if Goku never actually met him or helped him.

Eighter stood protectivly over Suno's sickly body while the two tailed boys approached them. "That stupid android? He escaped from his prision from that tower and ran to this pathetic village. What about him and that sickly girl?"

"What do you two want from us?" Eighter demanded, making Gohan flinch a little since he was use to Eighter being his friend. Goku and Eighter both having that defensive voice while talking to him... doesn't feel right.

"You, Android 8, you have a bomb inside of you, don't you?" Gohan asked, trying not to sound too demanding.

"How did you know that? I've never seen nor talked with you before, there's no way you could've known so much about me." Eighter demanded.

"Wait, he can see you? So I was right; you're not my conscious after all 'Sky', if that is your _real_ name." Kakarot glared at the taller tailed boy.

Gohan frowned, while it's true he had to lie to keep his identity a secret, he didn't like it when his dad, whether he's Goku or Kakarot, called him a liar.

"How I came to know you is not important. What is important is that we get you to Dr. Flappe to remove that bomb at once." Gohan said.

"Who's Dr. Crap? Someone who's crappy at everything he does?" Kakarot asked, despite the massive personaility change, he's still the naive little boy.

Gohan fell down to the snow, unable to believe that his father could be _this_ naive even in an alternate universe! "FLAPPE! HIS NAME IS DR. _FLAPPE_!" he yelled, impatiently correcting him.

Kakarot glared as he covered his ears. "I HEARD you! Don't shout in my ear like that or I'll blast your voice box!"

"Anyway, do you know where we can find Dr. Flappe so we can remove your bomb?" Gohan figured the best way to fix this Time Glitch is to get the bomb out of Eighter like they were going to do before the whole alternate universe thing happened, maybe when he finds Dr. Flappe, he could find out who's responsible for this Time Glitch and stop them.

"Why are you helping me?" Eighter demanded, obviously suspiscious and skeptical around the boys with tails seeing how powerful and destructive they can be.

"Yeah, why are we Saiyans helping some stupid android?" Kakarot demanded angerly.

Gohan looked at the pale girl behind Eighter. "Let me ask you something Eighter, why are you protecting that girl?"

"Eighter? This girl is sick... she lost her parents to the Red Ribbon Army and this boy came and killed them all before they could be rescued, so I promised to protect her anyway I can."

Gohan smiled, "I like that about you. Eighter's your nickname since Android 8 is too long for my taste. Kakarot, if you wish to get stronger, you must help this android get to Dr. Flappe and remove the bomb from his body!"

"Why should I take orders from a goodie-two-shoes Saiyan? You're a disgrace!" Kakarot snapped, sounding a lot like his brother Raditz.

"A disgrace that beat your tail. Now do you want to get stronger or not?"

Kakarot growled before saying, "Fine! I'll do it! But if you, the girl or the android bother me even ONCE, there will be heck to PAY!"

"Do you know where Dr. Flappe live?" Gohan asked gently to Suno, hopping she wouldn't be too scared or sick to answer him.

Suno coughed a bit before smiling at the taller tailed boy's unusual kindness. "Dr. Flappe... I know him... I would *cough* visit him sometimes... Flappe lives *cough* *cough* up on the mountains... I'll... t-take you there."

"Wait Suno, you're not well, you could come down with pnuemonia or worse, you could die!" Eighter warned, concerned for her.

"It's... okay... Eighter. I'll be fine... just help... keep me warm." Suno said with a cough.

_I really hope this'll work, I don't know any other way to fix this Time Glitch. My Commuticator Time Watch is still broken and for some reason my present Dad isn't answering me. I just hope this alternate universe didn't already screw up my future..._ Gohan thought nervously as he followed the sick Suno with Eighter close behind her trying to keep her as warm as possible with Kakarot relunctly following behind everyone else.

While crossing the snowy terrain, Eighter picked up Suno and kept her in his shirt, much like he did with Goku back in the original universe. Suno gave Eighter directions so he could lead them the right way.

Kakarot kept grumbling how absurd it is for Saiyans to be helping these weaklings at all, especially since his mission was to terminate all life forms on this puny planet, not make friends or help them, but still, it's a Saiyan's wish to get stronger and this 'Sky' person is the only one who was willing to teach him... after he finishes this pointless 'side-quest'.

_I don't think taking out Eighter's bomb will really set things right, after all I still don't know what caused this Time Glitch to transform everything into an alternate universe, but this is my best bet. After all, in the movies the hero fixed the alternate universe by gathering all his original friends and getting done what they were suppose to do before going to a messed up universe._ Gohan thought, even though it was illogical, it was better then nothing, at least he got his Saiyan father to calm down a bit and do a good deed.

The four of them soon came across a frozen lake. "I would *cough* love to ice skate... if I wasn't *cough*... so ill." Suno gave a fondly smile at the frozen water while Eighter walked on it without sliding.

Kakarot, having never setting foot on ice before, kept losing his balance and sliding everywhere. Gohan was usually the target when the boy kept falling down since the demi-Saiyan wasn't use to standing on ice either.

By the time Eighter got across the icy lake, he turned around and, along with Suno, saw the two tailed boys on top of each other. Kakarot was on the bottom with Gohan right on top, both Suno and Eighter laughed.

"If you don't want to get blasted, I suggest you get off me immediently!" Kakarot demanded angerly. Gohan quickly hopped off him and fell back on his tail after slipping on the ice again.

"This stupid ice... I've had it with this thing!" without warning, Kakarot fired hot ki blasts at the ice, causing it to melt back into water. Gohan quickly jumped onto snow and away from Kakarot's fury.

"He sure is fired up." Gohan snickered.

Kakarot jumped on the snow and glared at them. "If you're all done laughing, let's hurry up and meet this Dr. Crap and get this over with so I can begin my training." he snapped.

"It's Dr. FLAPPE." Gohan corrected.

"I don't care if his name is Dr. Flabby, this just better be worth it." Kakarot snapped, clearly annoyed after the ice fiasco.

While continuing their way to Dr. Flappe, Gohan began to wonder again. _Why is it that I'm the only one not effected by Time Glitches? I understand the whole aging and de-aging thing, but an alternate universe? How is it that I'm still here and remember everything? It doesn't make sense... is it because Time Glitches only effects those in their own timeline? Because I'm a Time Traveler, an outsider, the glitches don't apply to me? Well, until it's confirmed, that's my theory._

"We're... almost there... see? *cough* That's his house." Suno weakily pointed at a lone cabin up on the snowy hill.

Eighter went up and knocked on the door. Kakarot waited impatiently while tapping his foot on the snow, with Gohan's tail twitching in antcipation, really hopping his little movie theory will work here too, though it's highly doubtful since it was just a movie and this is (sort of *wink wink*) real life.

It didn't take long until a somewhat middle aged man opened the door. "Hm? Whatever it is you're selling I'm not buying."

"Hey... Dr. Flappe... it's me... Suno." Suno smiled weakily from Eighter's chest.

Dr. Flappe looked at Suno and his annoyed face turned concern. "Oh dear, you're sick Suno. Why don't you come on in and out of the cold? You can bring your... uh... unique friends in here too." he noticed how big Eighter was (and knew he was an android considering he created him) and that the other two boys had monkey like tails.

Inside the warm cabin, Dr. Flappe had Suno lay on his couch and put an ice bag on her hot forehead. "So tell me, what brings you three young ones and... uh... big strong man to my humble home?"

"Dr. Flappe sir, we were hopping you could remove the bomb that's in Eighter's body, you know, this guy." Gohan pointed to Eighter.

"Please, is it possible for you to do it? I don't want to endanger poor Suno and she needs me to protect her." Eighter begged.

"Just hurry up and get on with it! I don't have all freakin' day!" Kakarot snapped impatiently.

Gohan whacked his Saiyan dad's head with his tail. "Be patient, we don't want to scare the man away."

Kakarot glared but didn't say anything else.

"I see, well I believe it should be possible for me to remove the bomb. Uh Eighter, wasn't it? Come with me." Dr. Flappe said, Eighter smiled and followed him.

"Now can you train me Sky?" Kakarot said impatiently.

_Honestly, he's just as bad as Vegeta now that he's Kakarot instead of my dad Goku._ Gohan sighed. "No, wait until _after_ the bomb is removed."

"It's pointless to wait! Just train me now while Dr. Crap or Flabby yanks that blasted bomb out of him!" Kakarot snapped, obviously not in the mood to wait any longer.

Suddenly, they heard yellings coming from the room Dr. Flappe and Eighter just went in. Suno was asleep, Gohan hope she'll be okay alone for a few minutes. The demi-Saiyan and pure Saiyan hurried into the room to see Murasaki, the ninja, holding a kunai knife up to Dr. Flappe's neck with Eighter unable to do anything without risking the doctor's life.

_Murasaki? How?_ Gohan was confused to see the ninja here, perhaps in this parallel universe he survived Kakarot's attacks and came here?

"Make one move and this man will see heaven! Now give me the Dragon Ball you've been hiding traitor and make it quick!" Murasaki demanded, somehow figuring out the kind metalic hearted android had the prescious magical ball in his possession.

"Please, don't hurt him, I'll... I'll give you what you want."

"Such a sentlementle nimrod. Forget the old man and kick his butt all the way to HFIL!" Kakarot snapped. Gohan was horrified to hear those words coming from his dad's mouth.

"You have a bad mouth kid." Murasaki glared at Kakarot.

"Perhaps there's a way to finish this without too many troubles." Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja, much like how he did earlier with former Goku, and grabbed Murasaki. The surprise grab made the ninja drop both his kunai and Dr. Flappe while Gohan threw him out the window.

"Oh, so you do know how to fight after all boy. Well, I'm just getting started." Murasaki took out a shuriken (star weapon) and Gohan noticed it was glowing silver. Why was that shuriken glowing silver?

_The demi-Saiyan felt a powerful time energy in that shuriken... could it be? The reason why there's a Time Glitch here is because of that weapon! I've got to destroy it!_ finally finding a way out of this messed up universe, the demi-Saiyan jumped out the window and landed in front of Murasaki, who jumped back in shock.

Gohan doesn't know how Murasaki's weapon got Time energy on it, but if he could just destroy it, then, in theory, the Time Glitch will be fixed and the alternate universe will go back to the original one.

"Give me that shuriken if you know what's good for you." Gohan warned seriously as he held out his hand.

"Why would the Great Ninja Murasaki give his weapon to the likes of a monkey brat like you?" Murasaki snapped, though a little scared of how serious this boy was about his glowing weapon.

Kakarot suddenly jumped out the window and kicked Murasaki's face to the snow. "What's your problem Sky? You were all so cheerful and confident one second, then all of a sudden you're all serious. Are you bipolar?"

Gohan couldn't tell if Kakarot was joking or not, Saiyans like Vegeta normally never crack a joke unless he's really cocky.

Then from the room in the house, with their sensative hearings, both Saiyan boys heard Dr. Flappe cheering. "I did it! I've taken the bomb out successfully!"

"Great, now all that's left is to destroy that shuriken." Gohan smiled.

"Shuriken? You mean this glowing star thing? What's so special about it?" Kakarot asked as he picked up the glowing star weapon from the unconscious ninja.

"Trust me, it's best if that thing is in pieces." Gohan said.

Kakarot just 'hmphed' as he threw it at Gohan, who caught it with ease before it reached his face. Kakarot then kicked Murasaki at a tree, causing snow to fall on top of the poor ninja and literally turning him into a frozen snowman.

Gohan, though he didn't like how the Saiyan just kicked a man when he's down like that, couldn't help but laugh at how funny Murasaki looked. Then he looked at the glowing Time energy star weapon. "Good-bye and good ridence."

With those words, the demi-Saiyan proceeded to forming a ki blast in his hand and charred the shuriken into melted metal. With the weapon nothing but liquid, the time energy desipated and Gohan suddenly blacked out.

Did Gohan do it? Did the demi-Saiyan really fixed the Time Glitch and restored the parallel universe back to the way it's suppose to be? Who or what could've caused the Time Glitch in the first place by putting its energy in Murasaki's shuriken and corrupting it? What more Time Glitches and enemies await young Gohan and can the demi-Saiyan keep his identity a secret while fighting behind his father's back? Find out, on the next part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to update by the way, but I've been really busy with my other fics too and I need to take a brake once in a while and sometimes I get Writer's Block. But I hope you enjoyed this part and be ready for more later on. Please tell me what you think and like I said be more open minded to how I make the characters act.<em>****  
><strong>


	7. Part 7: Gohan's Bad Day

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to upload this Part. You see, there was some technical difficulties and I wasn't able to access the Internate, but I finally got it up and working so here's the next Part to enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DB or DBZ, but at least I can have some fun with their characters on this fanfic site.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

_**Chapter 16, West City's Maze**_

_... ... ... Ugh... I feel awful... my head really hurts. I think melting that shuriken was probably not the best idea. That Time Glitch must've really screwed my mind when it dissipated from the melted weapon... why do I feel something cold on my forehead? Why is everything so dark? I can sense about three people hovering over me... wait, are my eyes closed?_

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, the bright light made it too hard to see anything, but he could see four shadows.

"Look, I think he's waking up." he heard a girl's voice say.

"He is? I think you're right Suno." a voice that sounded like Eighter said.

When Gohan's vision cleared up, he saw Goku, Suno, Eighter and even Dr. Flappe all looking at him in concern and relieved smiles.

"Hey Sky, welcome back, you really had us worried." Goku said in relief.

"No kidding, you just suddenly fainted in the snow when Goku chased after Murasaki. When Goku brought you in, you had a really high fever." Suno explained.

"You gave us quite a scare there young lad." Dr. Flappe said.

Gohan sat up and a white wash cloth fell from his forehead, that would explain the wet and cold thing he felt earlier. Looking around, he saw a healthy Suno, a trustful Eighter and a pure-hearted Saiyan kid... yup, the Time Glitch was fixed and they were back in the original universe.

"Don't get up too fast Sky, you may still have a fever." Goku warned in concern.

"I'm fine, really." Gohan assured them.

"Are you sure Sky? We don't want to risk having you catch pneumonia." Eighter said also in concern.

"I'm fine, but... uh... how did it go with Eighter? Did you get the bomb out of him?" Gohan asked, wanting to make sure Dr. Flappe was able to take out the bomb in Eighter's body like he did in the alternate universe.

"You don't remember? That fever must've cause lapse in your memory. You were watching Dr. Flappe take the bomb out just before Murasaki tried to kidnap Suno." Eighter explained and was really worried for the younger tailed boy's well-being now.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital just to be safe Sky." Suno suggested.

"No really, I'm okay, I just forgot due to all the excitment, nothing to worry about." Gohan assured them, the only reason why he didn't remember was because everything that happened was in another universe.

"Fine, but if you pass out on me again Sky, I'm taking you to the doctors." Goku said sternly, just like a father.

Gohan sweatdropped. _Does he even know what doctors are yet?_

_**"Give me some credit Gohan, I may have been naive, but I still knew what was going on in the world, sheesh."**_ Gohan heard adult Goku whinned in his head. Gohan gave a relieved smile, glad he could hear him again.

_Glad to hear from you again Dad, I guess we lost connection during the Time Glitch._ Gohan mentally said.

_**"Yeah, that was a doozy, everytime I tried talking to you something blocked me out, I was really worried, but I'm glad to see you've fixed it by yourself, I'm really proud of you Son."**_ Goku smiled.

"Well anyway, Eighter's no longer in danger of the bomb now, so my work is done. You youngsters better get back home before you come down with a severe fever again." Dr. Flappe said and looked at Gohan when he spoke the last sentence.

"What about the Dragon Radar and Sky's watch?" Goku asked.

"Oh yes, well I'm sorry to say, but I couldn't figure anything out with these two gizmos, they're far too complicated for me to do much of anything. You'll have to get the person who made these to fix them." Flappe apologized as he gave Goku back the radar and Gohan his C.T.W.

_Aw man, guess that means I'll have to let the past Bulma fix it after all._ Gohan sighed; this isn't going to be easy.

When they were walking back to Jingle Village, Gohan noticed he was crowded; Eighter was behind him, Suno was on his left and Goku was to his right. It's as if the three had formed a formation around him.

"Guys, we could walk a little more freely then this, I'd like my personal space. What? Are you worried I'm going to get shot or something?" Gohan joked, though he is a little irritated being crowded like this.

"We just don't want you to suddenly faint on us again Sky, that really scared me." Goku admitted.

"We're not even sure if the fever will come back, so we're just being cautious." Suno said.

"Don't you worry Sky; we'll all be here to protect you against the cold. We'll huddle closer to give you some body... er... clothing heat." Eighter said and remembered that androids like himself don't have body heat, so he said 'clothing' instead.

Gohan crossed his arms and glared; now he knew what a sandwich felt like. Goku's got that fatherly instinct around him already, Suno and Eighter are overprotective of him because apparently his 'fever' was really high and they thought he was going to die.

Gohan had to hold his tail, any close and Eighter would crush it by mistake.

_I haven't felt this clustered since Mom picked me up after the fight with Vegeta._ Gohan irritably thought and wished they'd hurry to Jingle Village so he could regain his personal space.

By the time they finally made it to Jingle Village; Gohan was ready to strangle himself, he really hated being clustered like that.

At least the younger tailed boy made it in one piece and after reassuring everyone else that he's not sick, they finally gave him some air to breathe as they went to talk to the Mayor.

Eighter told the Mayor he can now live with him now that the bomb has been safely removed. Everyone has gathered near the house.

"Well, now Sky and I must be off, we have to get to West City as soon as possible to get our things fixed." Goku said cheerfully.

"But how will the two of you get there? Isn't West City really far?" Suno asked curiously.

"We were just going to walk." Gohan answered.

Everyone gasped. "You're going to WALK all the way to West City? That's crazy! You'd be an old man by the time you get there!" Suno protested.

"Goku, Sky, are you sure you have no transportation to get you there?" Eighter asked.

"We use to. Sky and I use to ride the Flying Nimbus, but it got blown up so all we can do is walk now." Goku sighed.

"Wait a minute, did you say both of you boys can ride a Nimbus cloud?" an elder said in fascination.

Gohan was genuinely surprised that someone else knew about the not-very-well-known Nimbus cloud. His dad never told him that there are other people out there who knew about the special cloud.

"You know about the Nimbus?" both Gohan and Goku asked at the same time. Both of them were clearly surprised by this revelation.

"Of course, they use to be everywhere, but since only pure hearted people can ride them, they've left and hardly anyone seen them at all anymore."

Then the elder looked at them with interest. "But if you two boys actually can ride one then I'm very impressed."

"Thank you sir, but we don't have it anymore because it got blown up." Goku repeated.

Gohan then remembered something about the Nimbus. "Hey, I remember hearing my Dad once told me the Nimbus cloud couldn't be destroyed, at least not by regular weapons."

"The boy speaks the truth; the Flying Nimbus can't be destroyed, have you tried calling it?"

"Uh… no, I thought it was gone for good."

"Then go ahead and try it Goku." Suno smiled eager to see a real Nimbus cloud.

"Well, okay, I can try. NIIIIIIMBUUUS!" Goku yelled loudly.

Gohan smiled when he saw a familiar yellow cloud flying towards them; he was right, it wasn't destroyed after all.

Goku was so happy to see the Nimbus again that he jumped for joy and hugged it like a boy who finally found his long lost puppy.

"Oh Nimbus! I'm so glad you're okay! I've missed you so much!" Goku cheered happily.

Gohan laughed at his chibi father's antics. _Yup, that's my Dad for you; he's always happy and cheerful._

_**"Oh, like you aren't Gohan?"**_ adult Goku teased.

_Daaaad! Stop that already, you almost made me yelp and cause unwanted attention! I've already had enough as it is. _Gohan whined in his head.

Adult Goku laughed. _**"Sorry Son, but it's too much fun messing**__** with you sometimes."**_

Gohan just rolled his eyes, both his chibi dad and adult dad were such children, no matter what Time or Age he's in.

Goku jumped on the Nimbus cloud, still happily patting it. "It's so good to have you back Nimbus, I didn't know how else Sky and I would get around without you."

"Well I'll be, he can really ride it after all." the elder said with a smile.

"Suno, Eighter, will the two of you be okay without us?" Gohan asked his two new friends, he never actually got to see them in his own timeline and was worried he may never see them again once he and Goku set off to West City.

"Don't worry about us Sky, we'll be fine. I'll protect this village from any danger from now on." Eighter promised as he gave the taller tailed boy a reassuring smile.

"Please come back and visit once in a while, both of you." Suno said with a sad smile, not wanting to see them go.

Gohan nodded. _Maybe I'll see you again, someday, back in my own timeline. You might've grown to an adult by then if you're about the same age as my dad here and now._

"Come on Sky! Hop on, we need to get to West City and find Bulma." Goku called to his future son.

"Okay Goku. Bye Suno, bye Eighter, I hope to see you again." Gohan waved to them as he jumped on board the Nimbus.

"Okay Nimbus, on to Bulma's house in West City!" Goku pointed east and the Nimbus was about to take off when Gohan stopped him.

"Wait Goku!"

Goku fell face flat on his cloud before facing his future son. "What's wrong?"

Gohan pointed in the opposite direction. "West City is to the _west _Goku, you were about to go to east, which is the wrong way."

The older tailed boy smiled sheepishly. "Oh right, my bad! Okay Nimbus, to Bulma's house!"

Turning Nimbus around to the correct location, they took off. All the villagers, including Eighter and Suno, waved in the sky.

While flying in the sky, Goku took off the coat now that it got warmer, then he looked at 'Sky' curiously.

"Hey Sky, how were you able to not freeze with that kind of clothing? I would've been a popsicle if I wore that." Goku pointed at Gohan's gi.

Gohan sweat dropped, he had hopped Goku would've been too naïve or too preoccupied to ask him that.

"Uh… maybe I'm more use to the cold then you. I mean you didn't even know what snow was until you went there the first time." Gohan hopped this lame and illogical excuse would be enough to satisfy the pure-bloodied Saiyan.

Luckily, it was. "Oh, that makes sense since I grew up in a place that's always warm." Goku nodded and Gohan inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

While they were still on the Nimbus cloud flying towards West City, Gohan was bored again; the boy has been to Bulma's place several times and he could fly there much faster, but knew he couldn't for obvious reasons.

_Sometimes I wish I could just fly on my own to a faraway place, but at least I'm not riding on a slow jet plane or I'd pull my hair out from boredom. _Gohan thought musingly to himself.

Goku, deciding to have some fun, made the Nimbus fly underwater all of a sudden, causing the unsuspecting demi-Saiyan to choke from the sudden submerge. Goku laughed when he saw the shocked look on the wet demi-Saiyan's face after surfacing.

Gohan glared and smiled mischievously at the older Saiyan. "Okay, you're asking for it."

The demi-Saiyan suddenly pounce the laughing and unsuspecting older Saiyan into the water. Both of them surface, looked at each other for a second, then laughed like two little kids having fun.

"That was a good one Sky." Goku laughed as he splashed water over the half breed, who laughed and splashed him in return.

"Well that's what you get for suddenly dunking me into the water like that." Gohan laughed.

Goku had to recall Nimbus back to pick them up. Now both tailed boys were soaked and Gohan groaned as he remembered he still hasn't washed his spare gi yet, now he'll have to either find something else to wear for the time being or keep his wet clothes on.

Gohan didn't have to worry about being wet for long however, the Nimbus ride and the winds quickly dried both of the tailed boys up in no time at all.

"Hey, I think I see it Sky, look!" Goku said excitedly and pointed at some skyscrapers over the horizon.

Gohan smiled as he recognized the incoming city, it felt nostalgic to him since West City is the last place he was in before Time Warping into the past.

"Yes, there it is, West City. Now all we have to do is find Bulma's house, do you know where she lives?" Gohan asked, knowing he shouldn't even know where Bulma lives right now, so he has to leave this one up to his chibi father.

"Uh… no, I don't, but I'm sure we can find it." Goku assured him. The older tailed boy was confident he can find his friend's place.

That is, until they actually came into one of the biggest and busiest cities in the world. Goku was astounded by such a big place full of people, vehicles and tall buildings.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Goku exclaimed while looking around in awe.

"Of course it is, it's a city. That's what a city is like." Gohan said like it was no big deal, he's been to plenty of cities in his life and West City was like a second home to him because of all the time he came and spent here… but that's in the future, he must remain ignorant like kid Goku here in the past.

"How are we going to find Bulma's house in this huge place? It's like… that maze back at the tower." Goku said to Gohan.

The demi-Saiyan knew where Bulma's house is, but he bit his lip to keep himself from telling his chibi dad. "Let's just… have a look around."

Maybe Gohan could 'accidently' lead Goku to Bulma's house.

Goku and Gohan hopped off the Nimbus cloud and it flew away.

"Wow… I never would've imagined a city was so big and loud." Goku kept looking around.

"Let's just stick together and try not to get lost." Gohan said, not wanting to get separated from Goku and risk having the older Saiyan get attacked.

Gohan turned around only to see Goku was already walking ahead. The demi-Saiyan did an anime fall before hurrying to catch up to him.

"Don't walk ahead! This is how people always gets separated and lost!" he felt ridiculous scolding his own father, even if he is in the past.

"Relax Sky, there are a lot of people around, but we're the only ones with tails so I'm sure we wouldn't get separated." Goku smiled.

Gohan sighed as he rubbed his head, he didn't think it was possible, but the past Goku was way more naïve then his present father.

"Goku, maybe you should ask for directions, that's what people usually do if they can't find a place they're looking for." Gohan suggested.

"You're right… um…" Goku looked over and walked up to the first person he saw. "Excuse me sir, do you know where Bulma's house is?"

Gohan gasped before yanking his naïve dad away from a very fat woman.

"Are you CRAZY? That was a woman and you don't just ask where Bulma's house is, you need an address! Or be more specific, like her last name?"

Gohan was very embarrassed, he couldn't believe he's teaching his own father about safety and how to ask for directions.

"Oh, I think I got it… um… what's an address Sky?" Goku asked cluelessly.

Gohan sighed and said, "You know what? Why don't you let me ask for directions?" _otherwise this may take a few days._

"Okay then Sky, you know the city better than I do anyway."

Gohan looked around, looking for a cop or something. _I can't just lead him to Capsule Corp, he'll know something's up. I could try and make it look accidental, but I'm not sure how yet…_

"What's wrong Sky? Just ask somebody." Goku was getting a bit impatient.

"Hold on, this takes time Goku. What we should be doing is ask a police officer for direction." Gohan said.

"Oh, a police? Isn't that one of those guys wearing blue all the time?" Goku chuckled.

"Yes, that's them." Gohan nodded.

"Okay then, why don't we ask that one?" Goku pointed at a guy wearing blue, but it's not a cop uniform.

Gohan grumbled as he face palmed. "C'mere, I'll show you a real police officer."

The demi-Saiyan dragged Goku (now there's a twist) to another man wearing a real cop uniform, he had glasses and a mustache and was just whistling away.

"See him? He's an officer." Gohan pointed.

"Great, now we'll find Bulma's house in no time!" Goku went over to the policeman.

"Hey, do you know where Bulma's house is?" Goku asked.

"Goku! You need an address or her last name." Gohan sighed and shook his head, why does he even bother?

"Eh? Bulma's house? Well, there are about three Bulmas in West City, maybe I can show you their pictures and you point out your friend." The nice cop said as he showed the two tailed boys an electric book.

A young girl with brown hair and a bit chubby came on screen. "No, that's not the one we know." Goku shook his head.

The next girl had greenish-blue hair. "Oh, that's her!" Goku pointed.

"Wait a minute, that's Bulma Briefs! Are you sure you're her friend?" the cop was skeptical that these two spiky haired boys with tails knew the daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs, the one who invented the Capsules.

Goku didn't know what the big deal was, but Gohan did, he knew a lot about his friend Bulma (mostly because she kept complaining how a famous daughter of the Dr. Brief, the man who invented Capsules, should not have been left behind by two muscle headed flying boys on an alien planet).

"Where does she live?" Gohan asked for Goku's sake.

"Well… she lives in Capsule Corp. I'll take you two boys there myself, just to be sure you're really her friends." The cop was a bit suspicious.

"Thanks, I didn't think we'd be able to find her house anyway." Goku smiled.

While riding on the hover motorcycle, Gohan sensed a familiar ki… make that two kis.

Looking down, the younger tailed boy saw…

_It's Grandpa Bardock! I wonder what he's doing here. Hmm… I wonder if I should use Instant Transmission to go see him… Okay, I'll do it, I can always tell Dad I fell off the motorcycle. I just hope I don't end up underground._

Gohan closed his eyes and put two fingers on his forehead then disappeared before anyone noticed him.

"Isn't this fun Sky?" Goku laughed before turning around, only to see the taller yet younger tailed boy was missing.

"Sky? Where'd you go? SKY!"

Bardock was talking to someone when suddenly a certain demi-Saiyan appeared right above him and landed head first!

"Aw man, I still can't get that aim right." Gohan sighed before getting off the older Saiyan.

"Sorry about that Grandpa Bardock, I'm still learning how to aim." Gohan apologized.

Bardock stood up and said, "Well you came at a fine time Grandson, I was just talking to my friend here what's our next course of action."

Gohan turned to Bardock's friend… only to see ANOTHER Bardock!

"What the? How can there be two of you? Oh, I get it, you used the multi technique right?"

The other 'Bardock' laughed at Gohan's guess.

"I don't even know that technique Gohan." The real Bardock chuckled.

"Huh? Then who's…?" the demi-Saiyan stared at the other 'Bardock' in confusion.

"You're really as gullible as your father demi-Saiyan, I really missed that." The other 'Bardock' snickered a lot like a certain dark purple fox.

Gohan glared and said, "Hey, is that you Kit?"

'Bardock' chuckled before turning purple and shrank, turning into a small purple fox kit.

"Hey Gohan, glad you could make it." she said.

"Why were you taking on Grandpa Bardock's form?" Gohan asked.

"That was just for humor, you should've seen the look on your face!" Kit laughed and pointed at the blushing demi-Saiyan.

Bardock sighed before speaking up. "Okay, enough laughs Kit, we need to discuss our next course of action before Cell reaches this place and cause another one of those Time Glitches."

"Oh, you've been having those too? I ran into a couple of them." Gohan said, turning serious.

"Kit and I have ran into Cell earlier today, he was causing a distortion in Time in a place called Jingle Village by placing some of its energy into some stupid human called Murasaki's star weapon thing. Every time he threw it, it distorted time more and more until eventually it caused a rip in the timeline and caused a Time Glitch… Kit dubbed that herself."

Gohan looked at Kit. "I dubbed it as Time Glitch too."

"But when we were about to find that Murasaki, the Time Glitch suddenly disappeared." Bardock continued.

Gohan smiled. "I was in Jingle Village when that Time Glitch happened. I destroyed that star weapon."

"Well that would explain it, good job demi-Saiyan." Kit snickered mischievously like always.

"Anyway, Kit and I were about to discuss what we needed to do now, because I just found out there's another enemy Cell is working with and it's not someone you know Gohan." Bardock warned.

"What? Who else is working with Cell and why? If we never met, then why would he or she want revenge?" Gohan was shocked to hear this.

Kit soon went from snickering mischievous fox to growling and vengeful fox.

"She doesn't want revenge; she wants the power of Time itself. Cell is the only one who can absorb Time and she's planning to use him to gain that power ." Kit explained while hissing.

"How? And who is she? Do you know her Kit?" Gohan asked, astounded that she was suddenly hissing.

"It's best I don't tell you right now, but let's just say… she did something terrible to me, I'll never forget it." Kit hissed.

"Kit, now that Gohan's here, we can discuss this even better. Since we're the only good Time Travels here right now, it's best we work together inconspicuously to find Cell and his little gang before they put anymore damage to Time." Bardock said.

"You're right Bardock. Time is stopping even faster now back in the future." Kit said grimly.

"What? But why? I thought the process was slowing down after I took out some of them." Gohan was confused and frustrated.

Bardock sighed and said, "It was slowing down, but they've learned you're here Gohan, so now they're working faster than ever to destroy Time."

"I don't believe this… I can't even check up on the future because the C.T.W. is broken." Gohan growled, looking at his still blank watch.

"You should let the past Bulma fix it, she's the only one who made it and can fix it." Kit said.

"But it's risky! What if past Bulma finds something out?" Gohan protested.

"That's the least of your worries Grandson, I saw something quite disturbing and you need to get prepared for it." Bardock warned.

The demi-Saiyan's tail grew stiff and said, "What did you see?"

"I rather not tell you, but let's just say; when you and Kakarot go to Korin's Tower, be on the lookout for a blue dog with pointy ears." Bardock forewarned.

"A blue dog with pointy ears… I'll keep that in mind when we get to Korin's Tower. Thank you for the warning Grandpa Bardock." Gohan bowed respectfully.

"Now listen up demi-Saiyan, and you too full-Saiyan, I have an idea on our next plan, it'll most likely screw up but it's better than nothing." Kit said, gaining the two Saiyan's attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17, A Demi-Saiyan's Bad Day<strong>_

_Why did I listen to that trickster fox? Ugh, this is going to be so embarrassing._ Gohan mentally grumbled to himself.

_**"Aw, it's not so bad Gohan**_." Adult Goku tried to reassure his son.

Gohan could hear Goku's chuckling in his head.

"You're right Dad, it's much worse." he growled.

Why is Gohan so angry, irritated and embarrassed? Well… let's just say a certain mischievous fox kit decided to have the demi-Saiyan… cross-dress.

"This'll never work! Why would anyone think she, the girl genius, would be dumb enough to actually fall for _this_?" Gohan snapped, obviously irritated at having to wear a purple skirt along with a straw hat to cover up his black spiky hair and he had to keep his tail hidden in the long skirt.

_**"Hey now, think positive Gohan."**_ Gohan could hear adult Goku trying not to laugh; this only made it worse for the demi-Saiyan.

"Alright; I'm _positive_ nobody's going to think I'm some helpless little girl!" Gohan snapped, angry that his own father was laughing at him, he'll be sure to strangle Kit the next time he sees her.

_This is worse than the time Mom turned my hair into a mop top before my trip to Namek!_ Gohan angrily thought to himself, but Goku heard it and by now the dead Saiyan was laughing his halo off.

Gohan then saw his target coming to him. _Okay Gohan, now's not the time to be freaking out, just act like a little girl and… ugh! I've never had to act like a girl before! This is going to be a disaster!_

"Oh hello, are you lost young lady?" a voice asked in concern.

Gohan blinked, he looked up to see…

"H-hey Miss Bulma Briefs." Gohan said as politely as possible, trying not to stutter.

Indeed, it was the past Bulma and she was in her pink hover scooter.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously.

Gohan, acting shy (which wasn't too hard since he's shy and modest by nature), was about to bow to her, before he remembered he's suppose to be a girl, then he quickly did a curtsy.

"My name is Hana Nos, I've heard about your mother is giving lessons for young girls about cooking? I wanted to join in if you don't mind Miss Bulma." Gohan said as politely as possible.

_Great, first Sky, now Hana, how many aliases am I going to end up having before this whole Time thing is solved? That Kit comes up with the most embarrassing ideas._ Gohan thought irritably to himself.

Bulma sighed and said, "Not another one! You're the tenth girl this week that gets lost and need my help to get to Capsule Corp. Come on."

"Oh uh, thank you Miss Bulma, sorry for troubling you." 'Hana' apologized before hopping on the back of Bulma's hover scooter.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Bulma sighed before starting up her scooter. _It's times like these I wish Mother didn't start that cooking school for young girls. On second thought, I rather wish I was Dragon Ball hunting with Goku again, ever since those stupid fan girls keep trying to swoop my Yamcha, things has been really boring around here._

Gohan could tell Bulma was a bit ticked right now and decided to remain quiet until they reach Capsule Corp. While waiting, the cross-dress demi-Saiyan thought back to the plan.

_*Flashback*_

_ Kit was telling Gohan and Bardock her plan._

_ "Now here's the plan: Gohan's going to be in disguise as a young aspiring girl who wants to cook, your name will be Hana Nos."_

_ The said demi-Saiyan did NOT agree to such a plan. "WHAT? Are you CRAZY? I'm not going to cross-dress!"_

_ "Hush up demi-Saiyan, it's part of the plan. Now, as Hana, you will wait for Bulma and pretend you're lost while trying to find Capsule Corp. When she finds you, tell her you wanted to go to Capsule Corp to learn how to cook from her mother since she's giving lesson to girls ages 7-14."_

_ "Sounds like a nice plan." Bardock nodded._

_ "NO IT'S NOT! Kit, why would I want to dress up as a girl wanting to learn how to cook? I was just going to follow my Dad to Capsule Corp and stick with him like I've been doing." Gohan protested, already blushing from embarrassment from such a plan._

_ Kit said, "You'll still be sticking with your child Saiyan father, but there's a reason why you need to be someone else right now. You see, Gohan, what I have in mind involves you going as a girl into the kitchen with Ms. Briefs."_

_ "And what exactly do you want? Some cupcakes?" Gohan grumbled._

_ "Demi-Saiyan! This is an important matter, it may be our only chance to draw out Jeice and Burter__." Kit said seriously._

_At that, Gohan's eyes widened and all complaints stopped. "Jeice and Burter? You mean those two knuckleheads from the Ginyu Force? How did you know… when they were here…?" Gohan was stumped that Kit and possibly Bardock knew that two more enemies were in West City._

_ "We saw them flying into the city, then they shrunk themselves to go into Capsule Co__rp. Since the Ginyu Force has a weakness for sweets, we believe they may be in the kitchen trying to steal any sweets from the girls making them." Bardock explained, remembering the Ginyu Force from his days with Frieza._

_ "Oh, so that's why you want me to cross-dress… wait a second… Kit can use illusions to turn herself into anyone! Why can't _she_ do it?" Gohan pointed at the dark purple fox._

_ "Because it's _your_ job to take out the enemies here, I'm just here for support and other business that's classified information." Kit explained._

_ "Don't worry Grandson, I know you can do it, just act like a little shy girl wanting to cook, it shouldn't be too much trouble." Bardock snickered._

_ "I'll get the clothing." Kit smirked, eying the clothing store evilly._

_ *End flashback*_

Gohan sighed. _How do I get myself into these things?_

"We're here." Bulma said, snapping Gohan out of his mental complaints.

Indeed, there was Capsule Corp in all of its glory. Gohan couldn't help but feel nostalgic seeing it for the first time since he came into the past, he smiled warmly at his secondary home.

_Wow, not much has changed to Capsule Corp, I almost feel like I'm back home. Okay Gohan, this is no time to lose focus._ Gohan shook his head a little to snap himself out of it.

"I'll lead you to the kitchen." Bulma sighed, sounding bored.

_I would've thought Bulma would've recognized me, then again she only saw me during the Tournament, besides, she's too bored and a bit annoyed to get a really good look at me. I wonder if I should have her fix my C.T.W. while I'm here__…_ Gohan thought to himself, looking at his blank watch.

"Hey Bulma!" a familiar voice spoke up that stopped Gohan cold in his tracks; he had completely forgotten that his chibi father was coming here!

"Huh? Oh hey Goku! Long time no see!" Bulma said cheerfully, happy to see her little Saiyan friend again.

Goku smiled, and then frowned with a worried look. "Bulma, I lost Sky, have you seen him?"

"Sky? Oh you mean that kid who looks like you, the one at the Tournament? I thought he left."

"No, I found him just before I went to go find my Grandpa's Dragon Ball and we decided to travel together, but he must've fallen off that vehicle thing and now he's lost." Goku said sadly, wishing he knew where 'Sky' was, little did he know, the person he's been looking for is right next to Bulma.

"Oh I'm sure he'll turn up…" Bulma suddenly went pale when she noticed a brown, furry thing moving around behind Goku.

"G-Goku…? Is that… a tail?" she pointed shockingly behind him.

Goku looked at his tail and nodded. "Yeah, it grew back. Did you know Sky had a tail too? It grew back like mine did."

Bulma was even whiter than a sheet now. "You've… got to be… kidding me! Sky… has a tail too? I knew it! He _is_ related to you!"

By now, Gohan was sweating bullets; his heart was thumping so hard it felt like it would explode from his chest at any second. Only one trail of thought was going through the poor demi-Saiyan's mind.

_What do I do? What do I do? __WHAT DO I DO?_

Gohan knew if his cover was blown now, he'd be in hot water… make that; hot lava from an active volcano.

"I'm not really sure if he is Bulma, I thought he might be a brother I didn't know I had, but he keeps denying it." Goku said.

"Hmm… Goku, when you find Sky, I'd like to take a closer look at him and ask a few questions." Bulma said firmly.

_Uh-oh, if Bulma finds me out, I'll be joining my present Dad in the Otherworld before I can even blink! KIT! You've put me in a dire situation!_

Gohan's body was stiffer then a pole by now, if someone touched him, his body would fall and still be straight and stiff, his tail was still hidden thank goodness, but he had a bad feeling Goku would recognize him should he get a good look at his face, so he pulled his big straw hat to cover up as much as his face, or at least eyes, as he could.

Goku then took notice of 'Hana' standing stiffly behind Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, who's he?" Goku asked curiously.

"She's a girl Goku and her name is Hana. She's very shy and I'm taking her to Mother's cooking class." Bulma briefly explained to the naïve boy.

Goku looked at his future son curiously. "She's a girl? That's weird, I can't help but feel like she's a boy and that I know her from somewhere."

"Um… I'm uh… I get that a lot…" Gohan made his voice higher pitch to sound like a girl and he felt like an idiot for not being able to come up with a decent lie, especially under pressure.

"Oh don't mind him, Goku's a good friend of mine and he's really… he's really kind, but he can be a bit naïve sometimes, please excuse him." Bulma reassured the blushing 'girl' beside her.

"S-sure… Uh may we go meet your mom now?" Gohan said quickly. _And get me far away from my past dad as possible until I can finish this charade?_

"Of course. Goku, wait for me in the living room while I take her to the kitchen." Bulma said.

The cop, who took Goku here, said, "Uh… wow, so the kid really did know her after all, I'll be darn."

Bulma took Gohan's hand and lead 'her' into Capsule Corp with Goku following, he kept staring at him.

_I know I've seen that girl before, I'm sure of it._ Goku thought suspiciously as he kept his eyes on 'Hana'.

_Why me?_ Gohan thought when he felt Goku drilling his eyes into his back.

Bulma didn't have to lead 'Hana' into the kitchen, because her mom just came into the living room.

While Goku was getting teased by robots, Bulma introduced Gohan to her mother.

"Mom, this is Hana Nos, she's come here for you cooking class." Bulma said, gesturing to 'Hana', who curtsied in respect.

Ms. Briefs smiled cheerfully. "Oh my, what a well-behaved and cute little girl you are. I'm sorry to say, but today's my day off for cooking school, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"That's okay ma'am, there's something I wanted to ask your daughter for if that's okay." Kit had told Gohan Ms. Briefs would not be teaching today, that makes it perfect for sneaking into the kitchen with nobody except Ms. Briefs and maybe a few robots in there to cook sweets, easily drawing out Jeice and Burter.

"Sure, besides, I may have to cancel my cooking class anyway because all the sweets the girls make keeps disappearing; it's as if those cakes and pastries just got up and walk away. We may have an infestation." Ms. Briefs sighed.

That proves it; Jeice and Burter HAVE to be behind this disappearing sweet mystery.

"What did you want to ask me Hana?" Bulma asked after her mother went back to the kitchen.

Gohan turned to her and said, "If you don't mind Miss Bulma, my watch is broken and nobody can fix it, so if it's not too much trouble, could you get it working again?"

Gohan held out his C.T.W. to Bulma and prayed that she wouldn't find out it's from the future or he's screwed for sure.

Bulma looked at it and said, "This watch… I think I remember seeing Sky having one too… it seems pretty high-tech, I didn't think you'd have one."

Gohan chuckled sheepishly. "Uh… maybe this Sky person and I bought the same thing."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, you wait in the living room. I also need to see what Goku wanted too." Bulma said as Gohan nodded.

Gohan busted out laughing when he saw Goku being picked up and dragged around by one of the cleaning robots.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down right now!" Goku snapped.

Bulma laughed too before she told the robot; "Put him down, he's a friend, not a naughty monkey."

The robot put him down and left to go clean. Goku dusted his clothes, glaring at the bot.

"So Goku, what brings you here anyway?" Bulma asked, hopping her friend wouldn't fire a Kamehameha Wave at the robot.

Goku, deciding to let the robot go, turned his attention back to Bulma while Gohan remained silent and as invisible as possible.

The tailed boy pulled out the Dragon Radar. "Something's wrong with the Dragon Radar Bulma, I was hoping you could fix it."

Bulma took the radar and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened. "I see… you must've damaged it while fighting, you've got to be more careful Goku, this is pretty delicate."

"Okay, Hana, you and Goku can follow and watch me fix the watch and the radar, I don't mind." Bulma winked at the shy 'girl'.

"Um… o-okay." Gohan nodded; maybe he could prevent her from finding anything out.

While Bulma was using her tools to take apart the Dragon Radar (she decided to fix that first, then 'Hana's watch), Goku kept studying 'Hana'.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not be stared at." Gohan said shyly.

Goku blinked and said, "Oh, sorry about that, it's just… I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere."

Gohan tilted his hat over his face a bit more, careful not to reveal his hair either, it's a dead giveaway and so is his tail.

"Ah, here's the problem. This wire is loose, all I have to do is reconnect it and…" Bulma was Gohan's salvation as she drew his chibi dad's attention away.

As soon as Bulma replaced the loose wires, she pushed the button on the radar and the dots appeared again.

"Viola! The Dragon Radar is up and running again." Bulma said with a satisfied smile and handed it to Goku.

"Wow! You're great Bulma!" Goku smiled.

"Now for your watch Hana…" Bulma was fascinated by such a high-tech watch, she opened it up with her screwdriver and was amazed by how complicated it was.

"Wow… when you said nobody could figure this out, you weren't kidding. This thing looks like something_ I_ would make." Bulma mused.

_You have no idea how right you are Bulma._ Gohan mused in his head.

"Hey Bulma, if you don't mind, I want to go see if I can find Sky. When I do, I'll bring him back over here, I'm sure he'll love to see your house." Goku said while he puts the now-working Dragon Radar into his shirt.

"Hurry back Goku, like I said; I have a few questions I want to ask him." Bulma said with a sinister smirk, making Gohan cringed, before Goku rushed outside to go search for 'Sky'.

With Goku gone, Gohan was relieved, but now he has to worry about showing himself to Goku and Bulma again.

"I see the problem, look at this Hana." Bulma said suddenly, snapping Gohan out of his thoughts and he looked over.

"See this blue wire? It's suppose to connect to the green wire, that's what makes it work, but look; it looks like it's been chewed up by something." Bulma pointed at two wires and they do indeed look chewed.

Gohan glared as he thought the possible candidate. _Cell or one of his goons must've shrunk themselves to the size of a flee and someone got into the C.T.W. and chewed up the wires so I wouldn't be able to contact the present Bulma anymore for help, the little sneak…_

"But this should be no problem, all I have to do is reconnect these wires, seal them up, and seal the watch up too to keep those nasty bugs from chewing it up again and…" Bulma worked fast, she was done in a blink of an eye. Gohan could hardly believe it. Even with his trained eyes she moved faster than even Cell with her hands.

"All done. Let's see if it works." Bulma turned it on.

Instead of a blank screen this time, the future Bulma appeared on it and she looked rather frantic.

**"Hey, it's finally working again. Gohan! Are you there?"** then she stopped cold when she saw her past self on screen instead of the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan and past Bulma froze but for different reasons. Bulma's eyes were glued to the future Bulma and poor Gohan was screaming in his mind louder then when Cell crushed Android 16's head and forced him to go Super Saiyan 2.

After almost having a mental meltdown, Gohan quickly got an idea and took the watch from Bulma's hands, snapping her out of it.

"Huh? Did… did I just see an older me in that watch?" she asked, still stunned at what she saw.

Gohan covered the C.T.W.'s screen with his hand and said, "Well some paparazzi took your picture and used digital technology to make yourself look older and they must've put it in this watch."

"But she was talking and she even said Goku's Grandfather's name Gohan as if she was expecting him." Bulma was confused.

"That's because they decided to add some dialogue in it, Gohan was just a miss pronounced name of Goku since they heard you say his name a few times." Gohan quickly explained and was surprised at how well he was doing… maybe he's been hanging out with the trickster fox a bit too much lately.

Bulma sighed and nodded, the explanation seemed plausible and a lot of paparazzi are always trying to get pictures of her and her family to sell.

"Alright, I believe you kid, but I'm going to have some stern talking to with your parents next time for buying a watch that makes me look like a mom. I'm only 16 for crying out loud!"

Gohan sweat dropped. "Uh… r-right."

"Well anyway, I'm going to go out and see if I can help Goku find his friend. You can stay and help or go home." Bulma said, a little irritated and left the room.

Gohan let out a breath of relief before looking at the C.T.W. screen.

Future Bulma was laughing. **"Wow Gohan, I had no idea you could come up with such a believable story so quickly like that and… what are you wearing? You look like a girl!"**

Gohan blushed heavily as he grinned sheepishly, mentally wanting to strangle a certain fox.

"Uh… it's a long story, but I need this disguise to find two more enemies. It's good to be able to talk to you again Bulma, the C.T.W. suddenly stopped working and I had to get your past self to fix it." Gohan explained.

**"Well that would explain why I suddenly saw my younger self. That sure was a close one Gohan, I was worried she'd find out and Time would've collapsed, but crisis averted."**

"Hey Bulma, how is Time in the future anyway?" Gohan asked, wanting to be updated.

Future Bulma put on a worried face. **"It's not looking too good kid. At first the process was slowing down, but just recently, it got faster than ever. Nobody knows how or why, but Time is slowing down more and more now."**

"It must be Cell, the more Time energy he absorbs, the faster Time fades away. I found out what Cell's been up to for the past days since I last talked to you." Gohan said.

**"Few days? It's only been a few hours since we last spoke Gohan."** Bulma said a bit confused.

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he realized what the problem is and he's _not_ happy about it.

"Oh-no… Bulma, I wasn't exaggerating when I said it's been a few days. I think that Time is slowing down in the future so much that a day here would only be an hour there." Gohan said seriously.

**"You… may be right Gohan, this is bad. Okay, listen Gohan, you just continue tracking down those jerks and destroy their Temporal Mechas, and we'll try to see what we can do to help. Oh, I'm almost finished with my latest invention, when that's done, it'll help us all for sure. Try to keep in contact this time Gohan; we're all counting on you."** Bulma said before hanging up.

Gohan smiled as he closed the C.T.W. "Glad it's working again. Now that Bulma and Dad's out, I can work in peace, I just hope I can find Jeice and Burter before it's too late."

Seeing that nobody was around, Gohan used Instant Transmission… and ended up right on top of Ms. Brief's table on his head.

"Oh my! I didn't know the circus was in town." Ms. Briefs said in surprise seeing the upside down girl so suddenly on her table.

Gohan, glad she didn't see his tail since his skirt was over his face, quickly sat upright and said, "I'm really sorry about that Ms. Briefs, I must've slipped on the kitchen floor and ended up on the table."

"You really are an adventurous girl like my Bulma, aren't you? Well, since you're here, I might as well share some of my fresh baked cookies with you. Bulma's been really busy and in a grouchy mood right now ever since her boyfriend Yamcha's been getting a few fans."

_Yeah, it's no wonder why they broke up and Bulma ended up with Vegeta._ Gohan mused to himself.

Ms. Briefs just took out a fresh batch of cookies, Gohan could feel himself drooling; he always loved her cooking.

Suddenly, half the batch was gone; at least to Ms. Briefs they just disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Oh-no, not again." she sighed.

To the demi-Saiyan's well trained eyes, however, he saw two familiar flea sized beings taking the cookies, they were Jeice and Burter alright.

"Um, Ms. Briefs, if you don't mind, I'd like to use the bathroom first." Gohan said politely, but he was ready to rip some limbs off, it was because of them he had to go through the trouble of dressing up a girl and almost had a few heart attacks with Bulma and Goku.

"Oh sure sweetie, the bathroom's just down that hallway." she pointed.

"Thanks." Gohan, while Ms. Briefs wasn't looking, swiftly grabbed another one of her cookies and exited the kitchen and began looking for two extremely annoying flies that's buzzing around.

_I know you want this cookie, come and get it_. Gohan thought evilly as he held it up high, waiting for the prey to catch the bait.

Waiting, listening and still as a statue, the demi-Saiyan dressed as a girl was patiently concentrating, remembering his meditation training with Piccolo. The wise Namek once said that to catch a fast prey is to lure it with bait and stay absolutely still so you don't alert them to you and once they get close enough that's when you strike faster than a cobra.

As if on cue, two little flies came swooping towards the cookie. Gohan smirked, now was his chance. Before they could reach the cookie, Gohan used his hand, that's way bigger than them, and slapped them into the wall, leaving two holes and he really hopes the Briefs don't mind.

Smirking at his triumphed, Gohan took a bite out of the cookie.

"Thought you could get away stealing all the sweets, huh?" Gohan said while enjoying his little victory snack.

Jeice and Burter grew back to their original size.

"No way, how did this little girl slap us like bugs? I mean I knew we were the size of bugs, but even so we still shouldn't have been so easily swatted." Jeice growled his red skin even redder from anger.

"Relax Jeice; it's just a little girl, nothing to worry about. She's probably scared stiff just seeing us." Burter, the bigger blue alien, said with an evil smirk.

It's obvious these two knuckleheads didn't recognize Gohan, of course they didn't, not only did he grow and cut his hair, he was wearing a large hat and a skirt!

Since nobody else was in the area, Gohan ripped off the skirt and threw down the ridiculous hat, glad to be back only in his favorite gi and that his tail is free to move around.

"I'm not a girl! I was that little boy you saw back on Namek!" Gohan snapped, irritated beyond Vegeta's standard after having to wear such ridiculous outfits, he was really having a bad day.

"Oh, so it's the half Saiyan runt, and your tail grew back, how nice." Burter smirked, cocky and believed Gohan was still as weak as he was back then.

"This'll be too easy, at least he's not that other Saiyan we couldn't even hit before." Jeice smirked too, referring to Goku.

"You two would be surprised how much I can improve in a few short years." Gohan said with a true Saiyan's smirk, maybe this little scuffle will cheer him up after having a bad day.

Unfortunaly, Gohan realized fighting in a house, even a big one, would only cause property damage and unwanted attention.

_I've got to lead them outside somehow. I know what I can do._

Gohan stuck his tongue out at them, much like how his chibi father has been doing to taunt his enemies, the 11-year old demi-Saiyan is learning fast from his 12-year old father Saiyan.

"Nah, nah, bet you can't catch me!" Gohan taunted.

The taunt did its job. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Both Jeice and Burter chased after the demi-Saiyan. Gohan smirked and did back flips to lead them outside, hopefully avoiding Bulma and Goku.

Once outside, Gohan twirled in the air and kicked Jeice and slapped Burter with his tail, sending both of them into ground, not enough to leave a crater, but enough to leave cracks.

"You two let your guard down when you were both chasing me blindly, a big mistake." Gohan lectured, the smirk never leaving his face.

"We can't let this kid make a fool out of us Burter! Let's get him!" Jeice snapped after getting up from the ground.

Burter was rubbing his cheek, that tail slap really stung.

"Yeah, that'll remind the brat who he's dealing with." Burter growled.

Both of them charged at the confident demi-Saiyan together.

Gohan decided to have a little fun, remembering how amazed both he and Krillin and probably Vegeta were when he first saw his dad take them on, the demi-Saiyan decided to 'stand' there while dodging their every move.

They kept charging at him, but like his father before him, Gohan moved so quickly that they couldn't touch him, but it looks like he's just standing there. The demi-Saiyan didn't even blink as they kept trying to attack him.

"He's scared stiff Burter! That little punk doesn't even know what's hitting him!" Jeice said cocky.

"I don't know Jeice; didn't this happen with that other Saiyan too? It doesn't look like we're even hitting him." Burter called back, realizing the situation was repeating itself.

"What? I don't remember that." Jeice snapped.

Gohan smirked and said, "You better listen to Burter, because those who don't learn from history are doom to repeat it."

Before the two former Ginyu Force could yelp, Gohan suddenly vanished from his spot and kicked Jeice in the back, sending him straight to Burter like a speeding bullet and both of them hit the ground.

Gohan laughed at how silly they looked with Burter squirming underneath the shorter Jeice, who was stuck because Burter's legs were tangled with Jeice's ridiculously long hair.

Some bystanders were passing by and saw what happened, but they shrugged it off.

"Did you see that? That boy with the tail is flying."

"Eh, it's just some theater show they're promoting; they always do that with cheap tricks."

Gohan looked down to see who said that and was a bit surprised yet amused to see it was a younger Hercule, the same guy who claimed to have defeated Cell and said everything they did; flying, firing ki blasts or using super speed to 'disappear' to the untrained eye, was only a cheap trick. Even as a kid… or maybe a teen, he's still a guy who believes everything 'out of the ordinary' is nothing but tricks.

You'd think what Hercule did for taking the credit would've angered Gohan, but it actually gave him relief since it keeps people like paparazzi away and he was never one for fame and glory anyway; he prefers a nice quiet life with his friends and family.

Like right now, Hercule being… Hercule, is helping Gohan keep his secret from staring eyes.

Gohan looked back at the two former Ginyu Force, both of them finally got untangled, but then he couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

Jeice's hair was… well… most of it was gone now and it's still tangled on Burter's legs. Both of them looked silly and _very _ticked.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU'VE PUSHED US TOO FAR KID! BURTER! TIME FOR THE FROZEN HURRICANE!" Jeice screamed in fury.

"Ah yes, the Frozen Hurricane, you won't be surviving this one brat!"

The two of them had purple aura surrounding them, suddenly a shockwave spread out from the aura. Gohan felt the shockwave and suddenly his body couldn't move.

_Why can't I move? Usually if Time stopped I'm immune to its effects, what's going on?_ Gohan thought frantically.

The demi-Saiyan could only watch as the two merged into a giant ball of fiery purple flashing aura.

**"What's the matter kid? Frozen stiff? Here, let us help you with that!"** they said in unison and charged at Gohan like a bowling ball.

Gohan was absorbed into the giant ball of purple burning death, he still couldn't move and his clothes and skin were starting to get tears and cuts.

_**"Gohan! Use the Kaio-Ken, use it to the maximum, it should be enough to break free of their spell, if not, then try Super Saiyan."**_ Gohan heard his adult dad said quickly.

It was hard to concentrate and gather ki since Gohan was in so much pain, they kept repeatedly cutting through his skin and gi. His tail was starting to lose some fur too.

The demi-Saiyan refused to give up, he forced his will to build his ki, a red aura began to surround his body. It still wasn't enough to break through, he was still frozen.

"He's getting hot Jeice." Burter said after trying to hit Gohan a few times and the red aura was starting to burn him.

"Ignore it and keep it up, the kid's not going to last much longer." Jeice called back.

Even though Gohan was able to power up to Super Kaio-Ken, he was still unable to break free.

Gohan tried to power up more, knowing he could break through if he could just get a little more.

Unconsciously, Gohan yelled loudly and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His hair and eyebrows were gold and his eyes turned teal, the red aura turned golden and he easily shattered the Time spell they had on him and he exploded in powerful ki, shattering Burter's Temporal Mecha.

"No! How can this be? That kid is a monster!" cried Burter before vanishing.

Jeice on the other hand still had his Temporal Mecha, but it was cracked, even so it was still able to keep him in the past.

Gohan glared at the surviving former member of the Ginyu Force, his golden aura still flashing dangerously as he walked towards him.

Jeice was quaking in fear as the Super Saiyan child was walking slowly and intimidatly at him. The red skinned knew he was finished, there's no way he could outrun someone like this golden Saiyan.

"You're finished." Gohan said as he started forming a ki ball in his hand, aiming at Jeice's Temporal Mecha, ready to finish the job and shatter it.

Adult Goku smiled, until he noticed two beings just about to turn the corner and see Gohan in his Super Saiyan glory.

With a gasp, Goku quickly warned his son. _**"Gohan! Bulma and my past self are about to see you!"**_

With the sudden warning from his dead father, three things happened at once; Gohan lost his focus and immediately reverted back to his normal state, next Jeice saw this chance and blasted Gohan with a weak ki blast, finally Jeice flew away as fast as he could into the sky and Gohan fell on his face after the sudden attack.

After those three things happened, kid Goku and Bulma just turned the corner and saw 'Sky' lying on the ground injured (with all the cuts and torn on his gi). This caused Goku to gasp as he rushed to his future son's side in great concern. Bulma was right behind him.

"Sky! Are you okay? What happened to you?" Goku asked in concern.

Gohan, though a bit stung from the battle, wasn't at all in any serious condition, but he had to act like it and now he has to come up with a believable story of how he got this way.

"Sky… you…" Bulma started to say until she spotted a brown furry tail behind him.

"You really do have a tail, like Goku."

"Sky, please tell us what happened." Goku asked again, hopping 'Sky' had enough energy to speak.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Gohan said as weakly as he could.

_Ugh, this is just great! First Jeice got away, I've got to come up with a convincing story of how I got injured and now Bulma knows a little more about me and is going to interrogate me after this… talk about a rotten day._

Uh-oh, it looks like Gohan is about to have some tough explaining to do. Can the young demi-Saiyan come up with something clever and believable? Or will he be unable to stay quiet and risk shattering Time? Will Gohan be able to find Jeice and finish the job before he does something that'll cause Time to fade away faster? Find out on the next part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Oh yeah, if you guys have any good ideas for a Time Glitch for Gohan to tackle on, let me know. You could suggest a Time Loop for example, when and where it should happen in the Red Ribbon Army, Tien Shinhan, or Piccolo saga.<br>**_


	8. Part 8: Rides of Doom

_**Author's Note: I can't talk right now, I'm too busy chasing... GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!**_

_**Kit: No way, I wanna post the story this time, you already got to say your parts in the last seven chapters, it's my turn now. Anyway guys, sorry if this lazy author took too long to post, she really needs to stop lounging around.**_

_**Author: That's not true! Don't listen to this lying fox! I was busy packing and going to places with my family. With the holidays coming up I hardly have time to use the laptop!**_

_**Kit: Yeah right, you're just lazy like always. Anyway, one with the story!**_

_**Author: GET BACK HERE YOU TROUBLESOME FOX!**_

_***Gohan randomly walks in***_

_**Gohan: Uh... please ignore the auhtor and Kit while you enjoy this story. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_** Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

_**Chapter 18, How to Trick a Genius**_

Gohan had found himself in a rather... stressful situation. After Jeice got away, kid Goku and Bulma found 'Sky' injured on the ground. Gohan's gi was full of rips and tears, not to mention scratches all over his skin from Jeice and Burter's Frozen Hurricane attack.

Now back in Bulma's room, she just finish puting medicine on Gohan's skin. "There, that should help. Now Sky, Goku and I want to know what exactly happen to you out there."

"Last time I saw you, we were riding on that police guy's bike I turned around, you were gone." Goku said.

Gohan had to think fast, he had to come up with a believable story.

"Um... well... It's kind of hard to remember, but... I remember falling off the hover bike and landing on some bushes... than a wild angry squirrel attacked me. Yeah, than I ran trying to get away, than I suddenly tripped over and fell and the rapid squirrel ran away just as the two of you found me." Gohan finished, hopping they'd buy it.

Goku and Bulma stared at 'Sky' for a second, before both of them started laughing.

"Wow Sky, that sure was clumsy. I never knew Squirrels could be so vicious." Bulma laughed.

"But you really had me worried there Sky, next time you're about to fall, just hold on to me." Goku said after laughing.

"Yeah... I'll be sure to do that Goku. By the way, what about my clothes? I can't walk around with torn clothes." Gohan asked, pointing at all the tears in his gi.

"Well... it may take too long to sow it back up. Don't you have any spares?" Bulma asked.

"I guess."

"By the way Sky, now that you're feeling better, I'd like to ask you some questions." Bulma said seriously, making Gohan gulped.

_Now what do I do? Bulma's going to find me out for sure!_ Gohan frantically thought.

"First of all; who were your parents?" Bulma asked in a tone that says: you'd-better-answer.

Gohan had to think fast. There's no way he could tell her his parents' real names, so he'll have to make something up.

"My mom's name is... uh... Snow and my dad's name is... Flake." Gohan mentally slammed his head against five steel mountains for such ridiculous and obviously fake names.

"Snow and Flake? Uh-huh. Next question." Bulma was getting more and more suspiscious, making the poor hybrid more and more nervous.

"What were their last name?"

"Winter." Gohan's head is still in Jingle Village apparently.

"So your full name is Sky Winter?" Bulma quirked a curious and suspiscious eyebrow.

"Uh... I guess so." Gohan nervously nodded.

"Why do you have a tail like Goku?" Bulma asked, pointing at his stiff tail.

"Uh... I was just... born with it. I don't know why I have one." Gohan lied.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling the truth?" Bulma looked a him closely. Gohan was coming close to busting out the truth.

Suddenly, Bulma's mother came into the room. "Oh Bulma darling, I'm glad I've found you. Yamcha was here and he wanted to see you."

Bulma, forgetting about 'Sky' for the moment, turned around to her mother. "Really? Where is he? I've got a few words to tell him."

"He's just outside honey, you'd better hurry before he leaves." Ms. Briefs said.

"YAMCHA!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs before speeding out of the room faster than a rocket.

"Oh and Goku, I just finished making some yummy cookies in the kitchen. Why don't you help yourself?" Ms. Briefs said happily to the older Saiyan boy.

"Sure, I'd love some. Let's go eat some Sky." Goku said eagerly to his future son.

"Actually Goku, I'd like to have a word with Sky if you don't mind." Ms. Briefs said suddenly.

"Oh... well okay. I'll be right back Sky, I'll save you some cookies." Goku said to Gohan before leaving the room.

"Um... hi Ms. Briefs... I was just..." Gohan nervously spoke, hopping Bulma's mother doesn't start interrogating him too.

Ms. Briefs started laughing, not like her usual cheerful laugh, more like a fox mischievious laugh. "Oh you demi-Saiyan are just so funny when you're under pressure."

"Huh? Wait... you're not Ms. Briefs!" Gohan realized and smiled.

Ms. Briefs turned purple and shrank, turning into a small dark purple fox kit, grinning mischievously.

"That's right Gohan, Kit is here to save your hide from that observent teen." Kit smirked.

"Kit, am I glad to see you. Bulma's interrogating me, what should I do? I just know I'm going to crack under pressure and if you make me cross-dress again, I'm going to strangle you." Gohan half begged and half warned.

Kit only grinned more. "Okay, settle down demi-Saiyan, no need to get your tail into a twist. Looks like you'll need my help on how to trick a genius and you gotta admit; you make a pretty girl Gohan."

"Kit!"

"I'm kidding, I won't have you cross-dressing anymore, sheesh, lighten up."

"Kit, what am I going to do? Bulma's going to come back any second now." Gohan said anxiously.

"Oh relax demi-Saiyan, I have a feeling Yamcha's getting an earful by now."

"Wait... Yamcha was really out there?"

"Of course... well in a matter of speaking. It was the easiest way to get that screaming harpy out of this room so we can plan what to do from here." Kit chuckled.

"What did you mean by that? Is Yamcha out there or not?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well it's not the real Yamcha... let's just say your Saiyan grandfather probably wishes he was hard of hearing right about now." Kit laughed.

"Oh dear..." Gohan sweat dropped, than imagined Bardock getting his ears yelled off by Bulma... it's just like with Vegeta.

"I can use my illusions to 'transform' someone else too. Anyway demi-Saiyan, listen; when Bulma gets back here and continues to interrogate you, you must stay calm, don't get all panicky because if you do you're bound to slip something up. The best way to trick a genius is to remain calm, try to distract yourself a little bit, than use that grinded brain of yours to think of the most logical answer. You with me so far?"

Gohan nodded, it felt weird trying to learn how to lie properly since he never liked doing it before, but it was necessary and vital now.

"Now for the most part, Bulma will most likely ask you a few personal questions, than she'll keep an eye for you. Now here's the tricky part; you must not make yourself look guilty or suspiscious, geniuses and observant people like her tend to pick up on something out of the ordinary, so it's your job to act like a normal kid the best way possible." Kit explained.

"Uh... okay, I'll try." Gohan said nervously, unsure if he could really pull this off, the hybrid never had to trick Bulma before.

"Hmm... we've got some time before Bulma finish yelling at 'Yamcha', let's do a quick rehersal. I'll be Bulma and interrogate you and let's see if you can remain calm and give a plausible excuse." Kit suggested.

Gohan nodded, knowing he'll need every practice he can get to keep himself from slipping up. Trying to leave before Bulma could get her answers would only result in more suspicions to him and his chibi dad would worry like crazy about him, so that's out of the question. Answering truthfully would result in a DISASTEROUS ending for both Gohan _and_ his future so that's _definitely_ not the right way to go either.

The safest way as the demi-Saiyan sees it; is to trick Bulma the best he could and get her to believe every false answer he gives her. Yes it's crude and wrong, but well it's far better than killing Time... literally.

Kit's purple aura surronded her body and she transformed into Bulma. This is the first time Gohan had seen Kit turning into someone else now that he thought about it. Kit was surprisingly good at copying the real teen's facial expressions as she looked at the hybrid with a serious look.

"Okay Sky, I need you to be honest with me; where did you live before you decided to go with Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin to the tournament?" Kit also did a great voice impression of Bulma that Gohan almost thought it was the real teen interrogating him again.

Gohan had an answer for this one. "I use to live with my mom and dad on that island, it's just a small house nothing fancy. We never had a lot of money so we had to catch fish and pick fruit. It was a small and quiet life but it was bearable, that is until my dad died."

'Bulma' gave a sad nod, then she continued; "I'm sorry about that Sky, I didn't realize your dad had passed away. Anyway, let me ask another question; you say you have no relation to Goku, yet you look just like him and you even have the same kind of tail, don't you think that's a bit too much of a coincidence?"

Gohan was starting to get a bit nervous; he was starting to forget if this was the real Bulma or just Kit in disguise because her acting was too good. "Well I don't really have an answer to that since I was born like this. The tail thing could be some kind of... monkey experiment going wrong when I was born?"

'Bulma' shook her head and said, "Don't answer it like that demi-Saiyan, it's a ridiculous answer. You're starting to lose your nerve and when you do you're going to slip up and be unable to think of a proper answer."

Gohan blinked and remembered this 'Bulma' was only Kit testing him. "You're a really good actress Kit, I almost forgot you weren't the real Bulma for a second there."

"It takes years of practice to do that. Anyway, it looks like you still need some work to keep your cool... unfortunaly we don't have anymore time. I guess Bardock decided enough was enough and left Bulma screaming her head off after the run away 'boyfriend'." 'Bulma' laughed before turning purple and shrunk.

Gohan was surprised to see Kit transformed herself into his chibi father instead of her true fox self this time. All questions subsided however when he saw the real Bulma storming in, looking far more ticked then when he and Krillin left her alone on Namek... she must mellow with age.

"Okay, THAT IS IT! Yamcha just left me there like I was nothing but trash! The next time I find him I'm going to shoot him down and scream in his ear: WE'RE THROUGH!" Bulma screeched, causing the poor demi-Saiyan the fox-disguised-as-a-Saiyan-child to cover their sensative ears.

Bulma than took noticed to of the tall tailed boy and the shorter yet older 'tailed boy' beside him. "Forget about him for the time being, I still have a few questions I'd like to ask you Sky." she said, getting serious again and made Gohan wondered if she too has a split personaility like Launch?

"Tell me; was the air of yours natural or did you make it that way?" Bulma asked, pointing at Gohan's spiky black hair and noted how similar it was to Goku's spiky black hair.

This one was easy: "I cut my hair this way, it didn't use to look like this."

"I see... okay, next question: where did you live before going on this journey with Goku?" Bulma asked. It was the same question Kit asked earlier during practice, only this time it's for real. It's kind of hard not be nervous since the hybrid's answer is like a fragile thread holding Time and his future together, one wrong word and the future disappears for good.

'Goku' noticed Gohan's delimna and she patted his back as if encouraging him. With a breath, Gohan nodded and answered the same answer to Bulma he did with Kit.

"I lived in a small house, nothing fancy. We didn't have a lot of money for food, so dad and I used to go out hunting fish or picking fruit together. It was bearable until Dad died and I had to leave home since Mom could no longer afford to keep a kid under a roof anymore."

Bulma gasped, this is the first time she heard of this. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that Sky. I guess Goku did help give you another way of life, that kid has a way of doing that. Anyway, I don't have anymore questions for you right now, but if you don't mind, could you open your mouth real quick?" Bulma asked politly.

_Bulma's being polite? She's up to something._ Gohan thought suspciously and so did Kit, though neither of them knew what the girl genius planned on doing.

"Oh don't worry Sky, it's not like I'm going to put something poisonous in your mouth. This is important, please?"

Gohan, deciding he could trust his genius friend, opened his mouth. With her speedy hands, Bulma suddenly put in a cotton swab in his mouth, surprising the demi-Saiyan and she immediatly pulled it out and it had the hybrid's siliva over it.

"Thanks Sky, now I'm going to do a little research if you don't mind. You and Goku just sit tight here." Bulma said happily as she left the room.

"Oh man, putting cotton swab in my mouth? Just what the heck was THAT about?" Gohan groaned, disliking the cotton feeling in his mouth.

Kit gasped as she turn back into her fox self. "Oh-no, I should've realized this sooner! Gohan, she's going to compare your DNA with Goku's! She wants to see if the two of you are really related, which you ARE!"

Now it was Gohan's turn to gasp and freak. "NOOOOOOOO! We have to stop her!"

"Okay, we're going to need some help for this one. You go get Bardock, I'll follow the woman genius in diguise, and hurry!"

Gohan opened the window and flew out while Kit turned into a staff member of the Capsule Corp. Sensing Bardock nearby, the demi-Saiyan quickly flew after him.

It didn't take long before the hybrid found the psychic Saiyan... hiding behind a tree? He... looks just like Yamcha only his ki is Bardock.

"Grandpa Bardock! I need your help." Gohan said frantically as he landed.

Bardock immediately shushed his half Saiyan grandson. "Shhh! I don't want that woman harpy finding me. Kit never dispelled her stupid illusion on me, I still look like that Yamcha guy, boy do I feel sorry for him."

Gohan would've laughed his tail off if the situation wasn't so dire right now. "Grandpa, forget about that, I need your help. Bulma's going to find out I'm related to Dad!"

This had Yamcha-Bardock's attention immediatly. "Are you sure Gohan?"

"Yes. Kit went to follow her and stall some time in disguise, we have to hurry and get back there before it's too late." Gohan quickly explained.

"Fine, take me with you, but be sure I am not spotted. Those crazy fan girls just won't stop screaming and frankly my ears are about to go mute and that wouldn't be such a bad thing at this point." Bardock grumbled while Gohan inwardly laughed, though he felt sorry for him, Kit has a way of putting people into unwanted and awkward situations.

Bardock-disguised-as-Yamcha followed the young tailed boy through the air and back to Capsule Corp without being seen amazingly enough.

"I sense Kit is somewhere in Bulma's lab." Gohan said.

"We better hurry before she finds out who you really are." Yamcha-Bardock said.

They both quietly flew back into the room. Gohan opened the door only to see a mouth-full-of-cookies Goku right in front of them, it appears he was about to open the door and had a hand full of cookies, presumingly from the real Ms. Briefs.

Gohan jumped back in shock and Bardock fell backwards to the demi-Saiyan's sudden jump, making him feel rather clumsy at the moment.

"Da-Goku! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, feeling flustered at the sudden appearence of his chibi father.

Goku swallowed the cookies in his mouth and gave a wide smile. "I wanted to give you some cookies Sky, they're really good. Oh? Is that Yamcha behind you?" Goku asked curiously when he noticed 'Yamcha' on his back just behind the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan gave a nervous look to Yamcha-Bardock. "Uh... hey Kaka-Goku, I was just uh... in the neighboorhood and thought I should visit for a while, that's all."

Goku smiled. "That's great, I'm sure Bulma will be happy to see you."

"I'm sure she would be." _Happy to damage my hearing._ Bardock rolled his eyes and could still hear his poor abused ears ringing from all of Bulma's screaming.

"Anyway Goku, Yamcha and I are about to go see Bulma if you don't mind." Gohan said.

"Okay sure I'll come with you." Goku said eagerly.

Gohan and Yamcha-Bardock looked at each other nervously, unsure what to do in this situation; they couldn't have Goku coming with them since, even if he is gullible and naive, he may find something out.

The hybrid quickly got an idea and started sniffing the air. "Oh... do you smell that Goku? I smell some fresh fish being cooked, you love fish don't you?"

Goku started drooling. "Fish? Where? WHERE?"

"Go look for it, because I'm not sure where it is." Gohan said smoothly.

"FISH!" Goku ran out of the room and going after imaginary fish.

"Quick, now's our chance Grandpa Bardock." Gohan said quickly as he and Yamcha-Bardock hurried out of the room.

"That was some quick thinking there Gohan, we would've been screwed for sure if Kakarot came with us." Bardock said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think Kit's deception is starting to rub off on me." Gohan said.

The Saiyan and demi-Saiyan had to be a bit sneaky here since there are staff people going around the area and they had to get to Bulma's lab without getting spotted.

Meanwhile, Kit, still disguised as a staff member, was watching Bulma. "Hey Ms. Briefs..."

"Oh please, Ms. Briefs is my mom, just call me Bulma, how many times do I have to tell you people?" Bulma corrected a bit harshly.

"Ah yes, please forgive me Bulma, I am new here. Anyway, may I ask; what you are doing now?" Kit asked, hopping to stall for Gohan and Bardock to get their slow tails over here.

"None of your business. It's just some research on some animal DNA for a school project, that's all." Bulma said quickly as she took out the cotton swab with Gohan's siliva and put it into a microscope.

Kit sweat dropped, Bulma's going to be a tough one since she's so hard headed, especially when her mind's made up. "Please miss Bulma, I must inform you that-"

"Leave me alone already, don't you have something else to do?" Bulma snapped, obviously she's still in a rather bad mood after 'Yamcha' just left her screaming her head off like that.

Kit glared, it's obvious as a staff this annoying screeching teen won't do much good. So while Bulma was distracted, Kit quickly turned herself into Bulma's father: Dr. Briefs, in hopes of stalling more.

"Bulma darling, stop what you're doing and come help me with something."

Bulma growled. _Why can't I work in peace? This is important! I need to know if Sky is related to Goku!_

"Not now Dad, can't you see I'm busy?" she snapped even more angerly.

_Gohan, Bardock, if you two don't your lazy tails over here right now, I swear I'm going to make you two do something worse than simply cross-dressing or turning into Bulma's boyfriend._ Kit angerly thought, Bulma was really hard headed.

"Now listen dear, you need to take a break and-" again the fox-disguised-as-Dr. Briefs was interrupted by the impatient teen.

"Dad! I don't have time! Just go ask mother for help, I really need to work in peace!" Bulma snapped again.

_Okay, that's it, you asked for it!_ Kit thought with vengence.

With that infamous mischievous smirk, Kit turned herself into a rat and crawled up to Bulma's lap. Before Bulma could get a good look at Gohan's DNA, she felt something scampering up on her legs.

With a smirk and a need for vengence, Kit bit down on Bulma's leg HARD, leaving teeth marks. Bulma yelped in pain and shock and looked down to see a mean looking black rat.

"AAAAH! RAT!" she screamed in panick.

Kit was having the time of her life as she scampered up to Bulma's head, causing the teen girl to run around like a maniac.

At the same time, Gohan and Yamcha-Bardock came into the room and were... speechless to say the least when they saw the genius teen running around screaming her head off with a rather big black rat hanging on her hair.

"That's Kit alright. We better do something before Bulma sounds the alarm." Gohan said and was laughing.

"Why? That harpy needs to be taught a lesson after yelling my ears off." Yamcha-Bardock grumbled.

Gohan just rolled his eyes and went over to Bulma, trying to calm her down. "It's okay Bulma, just stop running and I'll get the rat off you."

"S-Sky?" Bulma was trembling as she forced herself to stop running and allow the hybrid to grab Kit and get her off, though he had to untangle her from the teen's hair first.

"There, it won't bother you again." Gohan said trying to hide his laugh.

"Good, now kill it!" Bulma snapped, pointing at Kit angerly.

Then she spotted 'Yamcha'. "YAMCHA! And what were you doing just standing there behind Sky when I was getting attacked by that vicious rodent?" she snapped.

Yamcha-Bardock looked at Gohan as is pleading: 'Can I please knock her out and get out of here?'

"Psst, Gohan, I have a regular human DNA here." Kit whispered to the demi-Saiyan.

"And how did you get that?" Gohan asked.

"None of your business demi-Saiyan. Now make sure you and lover boy over there keep her distracted while I make the switch." Kit said as she hopped down from Gohan's hand and started making her way towards the desk with the microscope and Gohan's DNA.

"I don't have time to pulverize you right now Yamcha, I have some research do." Bulma snapped before turning around.

Gohan quickly got in front of Bulma, trying to block her view from Kit. "H-hey Bulma, I've uh... got a few questions about... rats! I've been wondering if you've been doing any rodent extermination seeing how that big one almost took your hair off."

"I don't need any lip from you kid! I don't have time to be answering questions, I have my own I need to answer since you obviously don't know the answer to it." Bulma snapped, clearly she's in a rotten mood today.

Kit quickly took the cotton swab out of the microscope and replaced it with another cotton swab with some random person's siliva and she threw away the one with Gohan's, good thing there was a trash can nearby.

She pushed the demi-Saiyan aside and to the two Saiyan's relief, Kit was gone, but had she successfully switched the DNA?

Bulma went to the microscope. "And if anyone else distracts me, I'LL DESTROY THEM!"

Gohan and Yamcha-Bardock backed away slowly before exiting out of the room. There they saw chibi Goku again and he was frowning at them.

"Hey Sky, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Goku demanded like a scolding parent.

Gohan sweat dropped. _I thought for sure that fish chase would've kept him busy longer._

"Sorry Goku, but I was looking for something and..." Gohan nervously started out.

"No excuses, you keep disappearing on me. I'm going to have to watch you closer from now on." Goku scolded.

_Uh-oh, it looks like he means it. That's going to be complicated since I'll have to sneak away a lot..._ Gohan frantically wracked his brain to think of an answer and a way to keep Goku from constantly watching him.

Goku than did something out of character: he smirked mischievously and not his usual type mischief smirk either, more like a... fox.

Gohan glared the second he found out this 'Goku' was... "Kit! Take off that disguse before my real dad sees you!"

Kit turn back into her fox self and laughed. "Oh Gohan, you are so gullible. Anyway, even though it was humorous, I did that to test you. You have been disappearing from Goku a lot lately and it's starting to worry him, it's only a matter of time before he's going to keep his eyes on you and make it harder to sneak away from him."

"Kit's right Grandson, Kakarot, despite not knowing you're his son, seems to still have that fatherly connection with you. He's as protective of you as a father." Yamcha-Bardock smirked before glaring at the grinning fox.

"Kit... I'd appreciate it if you'd be so kind to turn me back to normal, because I'd rather not take the heat for lover boy anymore."

"Sure, sure, I hope you had fun and there's nothing normal about you Saiyans." she smirked as she put her paw on Bardock's leg, turning him purple then back to his original form.

"There's nothing normal about you either, Kit." Bardock glared at the grinning fox again.

Gohan smiled and shook his head. "So were you able to make the switch?"

"Of course, if I wasn't able to I wouldn't be out here right now." Kit answered.

"It looks like you dodged another bullet there Grandson, just try not to get so easily tricked next time or there won't be a next time." Bardock smirked.

"You got tricked into being Yamcha's scapegoat ." Gohan pointed out with a smirk of his own.

"I wasn't TRICKED; Kit sort of forced it on me before I could've protested." Bardock protested trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah and the fact that you thought Bulma was going to give her 'dear boyfriend' a nice warm feast had nothing to do with it." Kit chuckled, causing the demi-Saiyan to bust out laughing and Bardock wishing he could just blast the fox.

Kit knew a lot about Saiyans and their weakness for food. If promised of getting lots of food, Saiyans would do just about anything to get the grub, that is why it was so easy to trick *ahem* _persuade_ Bardock to step into Yamcha's shoes for a while with an angry Bulma on his tail.

"This is why I wonder how Vegeta could tolerate her and not blast her the second she starts screaming her lungs out." Gohan chuckled.

"Eh, love is a complicated thing kid, perhaps you'll understand when someday." Bardock said warmly as he remembered his wife.

"Okay, enough of chit-chat. Now that the demi-Saiyan is out of trouble for now, I think it's time Bardock and I make ourselves scarce until further notice. Gohan, from now on, Bardock and I will try to find you if we find anything that's suspicious. You be sure to keep in touch with the Bulma of the future too. We need every help we can get." Kit said seriously.

"Don't worry Kit, Gohan, I had a vision that we may get a couple of extra help during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament." Bardock gave a knowing smirk.

"Aw, you are such a meanie for keeping it from us! Do you know how _long_ that is from now? We still have to wait for like... four, maybe three years before than! Not to mention we still have to prevent those baddies from completely ruining Time!" Kit complained like a little kid.

"Relax Kit, none of us will be aging and three years can go by pretty quickly when you're fighting a Time War." Bardock chuckled.

"But if I don't age, won't the others find it suspicious? I mean Dad would get taller and eventually the height and age difference will become too apparent to ignore." Gohan said as he just thought of that little problem.

"Hmm... well you could tell them you're very short and young looking for your age. It's odd and unlikely, but it should work, so long as you don't make it too obvious that you're lying." Kit suggested.

Gohan grumbled. "You know, ever since this whole Time Traveling thing happened, I've been going against my morals: I've been lying a LOT, manipulating people and even spying on them."

"You don't really have a choice Gohan. It's either your mere morals or the fate of the entire future and Time." Bardock said.

"I know, it's just... I better not make a habit out of this." the hybrid sighed.

Kit's ears twitched as she heard the real Goku coming and Bulma storming her way over. "Uh-oh, looks like some company are coming. Bardock, we better split or we'll have some tough explaining to do. Gohan, stick close to Goku and try to prevent Time Glitches if you can. Bardock and I will do the same and see if we can find any Time Glitches. Becareful not to get caught demi-Saiyan, or else." Kit smirked as she jumped on Bardock's head and they both vanished in a flash of light. Leaving Gohan alone.

The demi-Saiyan wasn't alone for long, however, as Goku and Bulma soon found him.

"There you are Sky. Look, I found us lunch." Goku said cheerfully holding up ten fried fish.

Gohan sweat dropped. _I don't even want to know how he got those fishes._

"No match up, I could've sworn they're at least distant cousins, but there was aboslutely no match up at all." Gohan heard Bulma mumbling to herself in confusion and frustration.

_Guess Kit was successful after all, wew, crisis averted._ Gohan thought in relief.

_**"No kidding, if Bulma found out you were related to me things could've gotten really bad by now."**_ adult Goku said in Gohan's mind.

_As if things wasn't bad enough as it is._ Gohan thought back, a little tired from all that running around, nearly having several heart attacks and all that short notice plannings too.

"Is something wrong Bulma? You look kind of mad." kid Goku asked the teen curiously and a bit concerned about her temper.

"It's nothing Goku. Anyway, I was just wondering; how many Dragon Balls have you found?" she asked.

"Sky and I only found two." Goku answered.

"Just two? That's all you've been able to find after all this time?" Bulma questioned, obviously thinking that combined with Goku's strength, speed, the Nimbus Cloud and the Dragon Radar finding those Dragon Balls should've been a cinch, she expected him to have at least four by now.

"Getting the Dragon Balls has been getting tough lately." Goku said after chomping down those fish.

"It would be easier if we didn't have an army after our heads all the time." Gohan mumbled, but Bulma either didn't hear or didn't care what he said.

"It sounds like the two of you are in need of my assistence. Lucky for you I have some time off, so I'm going with you to search for the Dragon Balls." Bulma said with a smile.

"No way Bulma, you'll just slow me down." Goku rejected.

"WHAT? And what about Sky here? _He's_ not slowing you down? Maybe it's because of _him _you're having a hard time finding those Dragon Balls!" Bulma snapped, not liking what the naive Goku just said.

"Sky's not slowing me down, he's been helpful to me. Besides, you can't even ride the Flying Nimbus." Goku pointed out.

"Oh yes I can Goku." Bulma smirked.

"Huh? You mean you're saying you've become pure now?" Goku asked curiously.

Gohan was inwardly laughing. "No! I mean really, I'm already pure, my only crime is my beauty. What I meant was this Micro Band I just finished and now I'm going to test it." Bulma pointed at her watch. It looked a bit similar to Gohan's C.T.W. (future Bulma must've picked up the same model from her Micro Band) but more low tech.

"Watch this kids." Bulma pushed the button. The Micro Band glowed and shrunk Bulma to the size of a beetle. Goku's eyes popped out as he stared at the tiny sized teen.

Gohan stared at her in wide eyes. _Did Cell copy Bulma's Micro Band and put it in the Temporal Mecha? That would probably explain how they're able to shrink themselves._

"Cool, isn't it?" Bulma said excitedly.

"Wow... you're no bigger then my pinkie, how'd you do that?" Goku said in awe.

"Now you can just carry me on your Flying Nimbus, it shouldn't be too hard to do that." Bulma said.

Gohan looked out the window. "Hey Bulma, where is Yamcha?" the hybrid wanted to know what happened to the real Yamcha.

"THAT JERK! He ran off when I was in the middle of a conversation with him!" Bulma snapped.

"Hey Bulma, if you don't mind, I'd like for Sky and I to explore the city on the Nimbus cloud." Goku said.

"Okay, I'll give you the grand tour of the place. You sure Sky here won't fall off this time?" Bulma looked at the demi-Saiyan.

"I'll be fine, let's go." Gohan sighed.

Outside, Goku called for the Flying Nimbus. The yellow cloud stopped in front of them. The two tailed boys hopped on the cloud and Bulma stayed in Goku's shirt.

They looked around the big busy city in the sky. Goku was amazed at everything he saw. Gohan, already use to it, acted amazed. Bulma than pointed at what looked like a giant tall snow globe with fancy buildings inside.

"Oh wow, that's the new Dream Land Amusement Park, today must be the grand opening." Bulma said excitedly.

Gohan looked, for the first time since they came to West City, actually surprised; he didn't know West City had an amusement park and this one looked different from the ones he knew since it was high in the sky in a glass barrier.

_Dream Land Amusement Park? Wow, I've never heard of it._ Gohan thought a bit jealous that he never got to go in an amusement park before.

"Let's go check it out, I really want to see it up close." Gohan said like an eager little kid.

"Sounds like fun Sky, let's go." Goku agreed.

Before they could fly over to it however, Goku looked down and noticed someone. "Hey... isn't that Yamcha down there?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19, Rides of Glitches<strong>_

"It is Yamcha! Let's go say 'hi' to him!" Goku said cheerfully.

"What? No way! I don't have ANYthing to say to that man!" Bulma snapped.

"Aw, at least try to talk to him Bulma." Gohan said, feeling sorry for poor Yamcha.

Before Bulma could reply, Yamcha already spotted Goku and 'Sky' on the Nimbus cloud. "Huh? Hey! It's Goku! And that... kid... what was his name again?"

_Oh that's just nice, he forgot my name! Okay it's not my real name, but still..._ Gohan thought a bit offended that a friend of his don't even remember his fake name... even if this Yamcha hardly knew him.

Goku waved to them as he landed the Nimbus so he and 'Sky' could get off. Tiny Bulma (that's how I'll refer her as whenever she's small) stayed hidden in Goku's shirt.

"Hey Yamcha." Goku waved.

"HEY GOKU!" Puar and Oolong were here too and the two shapeshifters were more than happy to see Goku again.

"Oolong, Puar, it's great seeing all of you again." Goku smiled cheerfully.

Yamcha started talking with Goku about how's he been doing and completely ignoring the demi-Saiyan beside him.

Oolong and Puar noticed something... moving behind the older Saiyan. Both of them screamed and pointed in terror.

"Y-Yamcha! Goku's tail! It's back!" Puar cried.

Yamcha turned pale immediately when he saw that. "Oh... no..."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Goku smiled obvliviously, most likely forgetting that Oozaru incident back at the tournament or purposly keeping it out of his mind.

Gohan, although he usually prefers it if people don't really notices him, didn't like being ignored by someone he knew.

_If I see Yamcha back in my timeline, he's getting the Kamehameha Wave right up his butt. _Gohan annoyingly thought while tapping his foot and unconsciously swinging his tail bitterly.

The swinging caught the said former bandit's attention however and he stared even more paled then ever before when he notices' the same tail on this other boy who's name he can't seem to remember.

"NO WAY! You! How can you have a tail too? That's it! You're brothers, you have to be! It's no wonder why the two of you look so much alike!" Yamcha pointed at them accusingly.

"I'm not his brother." Gohan said truthfully, he's not his brother... he's his son from the future.

"And by the way, my name is Sky! You know, the big blue thing above our heads that many wonder why it's blue? Yes, _SKY_!" Gohan added with an irritated snap. Hey, the hybrid had a bad day okay? He has every right to be ticked off right now.

Yamcha backed away holding his hands up. "Okay, okay, sheesh, you're even grumpier than Bulma is."

"Speaking of Bulma, she's- ow!" Goku was about to tell them that Bulma was in his shirt, but the tiny teen quickly shut him up by giving him a good pinch.

Yamcha, Oolong and Puar gave him a curious look. "Things aren't looking too good between me and Bulma right now, that's for sure." Yamcha sighed.

"I'd say you're better off without her." Oolong said.

"That's right, she's much too selfish and she yells a lot." Puar agreed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She's stubborn, thoughtless, always yelling about something... but she's..." Yamcha started to say.

Gohan sweat dropped when he saw the said teen girl heating up with every insult. Finally exploding like a volcano, Tiny Bulma jumped out of Goku's shirt and pushed the button on her Micro Band and instantly grew back to her tall size, glaring dangerously, much more dangerously than a Super Saiyan Vegeta on rage mode, at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend and the two shapeshifters.

Yamcha, Oolong and Puar all screamed and landed on their butts at the sudden apparence of an angry Bulma towering them. "So, is that what you think of me behind my back? ANSWER ME!"

While Yamcha tried to sort things out with the angry Bulma, we're going to go see what's going on in the future.

***20 years in the future*** (I think it's 20 years, could be wrong though. If it's not than let me know and I'll correct it)

Bulma was working frantically on the machine she's been working on. Working it up on scraps isn't exactly easy to do.

Krillin soon came in. "Hey Bulma, I found the uh... thing you wanted me to get." he held up a strange looking device that was a metal ball with a bunch of colorful buttons on it.

"Thanks, we'll need this to get it to work." Bulma said as she took it.

"I can't help but get the feeling that the days are slowing down." Krillin said.

"It's not just a feeling Krillin, it's reality. Gohan just called and he informed me it's already been a few days where he is and it's only been a few hours here. That means Time is slowing down to the point days are taking longer to end." Bulma briefly explained.

"Oh that's not good. Bulma, could you please hurry? We need every second we can get." Krillin was starting to get a bit frantic.

"I'm doing the best I can Krillin. This isn't easy you know, I just hope Gohan's doing okay. Hours could be passing by for him while it's only been a few minutes to us." Bulma sighed.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, the area trembled, followed with a loud roar of anger from a certain Saiyan prince.

"What's wrong now Vegeta?" Bulma snapped.

"Woman! This stupid harpy lady, Kakarot's wife just had to... ARGH!" then there was another loud blast.

"Krillin, go check on what's got Vegeta to rowdy today. I think it has something to do with Chi-Chi." Bulma said to the former monk.

Krillin jumped. "Me? No way! Vegeta'll just blast my head clean off!"

"Don't be such a coward and go."

"Fine..." Krillin honestly didn't know which was worse: a ticked off Vegeta or an angry Bulma. He's dealt with both and he never ever wanted to go through it again.

When Krillin got outside, he was about to ask the angry Prince of Saiyans what was wrong until he spotted the problem.

"Uh-oh..."

"Quick, close that door!" Vegeta shouted at the bald man quickly.

Krillin wasn't fast enough. Shadows suddenly piled on Krillin and Vegeta, both of them screamed.

"What's going on out... uh..." Bulma paled when she saw the reason why Krillin and her husband Vegeta were yelling. Shadows of them ganged up on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***20 years ago***

After Bulma calmed down a little bit and nearly making poor Yamcha go deaf, they were now on their way to Dream Land Amusement Park.

Gohan was about to look back as he felt someone was watching them, not to mention the ki of this person was pretty close, but he figured it's part of the timeline and ignored it. Goku on the other hand did turn around, but he didn't see anyone.

"What's wrong Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"Hmm... it's nothing I guess, I just thought someone was there." Goku said as they continued their walk to the park.

Gohan couldn't help but feel like his chibi father now. Both tailed boys looked around the place amazed by this place. _Why didn't Bulma ever tell me of this place? After years of being cooped up and working my brain off with Mom, I would've really enjoyed this Dream Land place._

"Hey check it out guys, the stairs are moving." Goku laughed happily.

They were now in a long glass hallway with moving stairs taking them to the enterence. Goku hopped up and down carefreely until he accidently landed on Oolong and Puar.

Gohan laughed at the little scene. So far so good, haven't felt any enemy kis nearby. _Except for three of them close behind us, but they're nothing to worry about, at least for me anyway._

Next they came into a very dark place, than neon lights suddenly came on everywhere. Amazing everyone, even the demi-Saiyan.

"Here comes the end, hold on!" Yamcha called out excitedly.

At the exit, they were all shot out and landed on their feets. Even though Bulma's angry at Yamcha, even she was laughing and having a good time about it.

Now at the enterence, a young girl stood there with a smile. "Hey there. Tickets please."

Bulma dug into her pockets. "Well?" Oolong asked.

"Hang on, just let me get them."

Gohan saw his chibi dad walking pass the woman. "Hey wait, tickets!"

"My name's not tickets, I'm Goku." the naive Saiyan said.

Gohan shook his head embarrassed, how many times has his chibi dad embarrassed him? It's not wonder why everybody found it strange that he was so smart at such a young age when his dad first took him to the reunion.

Luckly Bulma got out her tickets before Goku could get kicked out and cause some trouble.

While going in, Gohan stopped and turn in time to see a young woman with blonde hair who strangly looks a lot like the violant Launch but more calm.

The young hybrid glared when he saw her steal three tickets from those three teens and nobody noticed. To Gohan it was as clear as day, but anyone else with untrained eyes; it just looked like she walked passed them and hunched over a little.

Gohan was very tempted to take those tickets back, but since she's techniqually not one of the enemies messing up Time, than he has no choice but to ignore his conscience, turn back and catch up with Goku, though he did feel bad for the three people who wanted to get in but couldn't because they got robbed.

"Come on Sky, let's play, they've got all sorts of stuff here!" Goku was bouncing up and down hyperly, which is understandable.

"Let's go play on those giant balls over there." Oolong pointed.

Puar, Oolong, Goku and Gohan ran over to the giant balls. The rules are you can balance and walk yourself on these balls like how clowns do in the circus.

Gohan was about to get on one when he suddenly felt something was off again. Like the first two times, there were no enemies nearby yet there was something wrong and only the demi-Saiyan can feel it. That means: Time Glitch.

_Aw man, a Time Glitch in the amusement park? Cell really has an aggravating sense of humor just to get me mad._ Gohan thought irritably, his day just keeps getting spoiled by something doesn't it?

"Come on Sky, this is fun!" Goku called over to his future son.

Gohan watched in envy as Oolong, Puar and Goku were cheerfully laughing while they balanced themselves on those giant balls. Seriously, those balls are even bigger than the Namekian's Dragon Balls. The poor hybrid was so tempted to just ignore the seemingly harmless Time Glitch and just join in the fun, but he knew better: business comes before pleasure... as always.

"I'll join you, but I uh... have to use to the bathroom first. I'll come and find you when I'm done, so have fun without me." Gohan called back as he hurried out of sight.

"Aw... Sky..." Goku was a bit disappointed that 'Sky' suddenly left.

"Hey don't worry pal, he'll be back, he just has to use the can first." Oolong assured him.

"Yeah, but let's keep playing." Puar said.

When Gohan's sure he's a safe distant away from the others, he looked around, trying to find what was wrong and where's the source of this Time Glitch. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary... but then, it usually never is until moments later as the demi-Saiyan learned from experience.

Since this place _is_ an amusement park and there _are_ a lot of strange people doing strange tricks and since Gohan decided he'd get a better view in the air, the hybrid decided that at least floating up to the glass dome wouldn't endanger Time or have people staring as if he's some kind of alien (which he kind of is, at least half of him) or magical being.

Gohan slowly floated higher and higher, careful to avoid his dad's eyes and anyone else he knows, not wanting them to start interrogating him again. The tailed boy looked around from a much higher point of view. People were surprise to see a young boy with a monkey tail floating up there, but soon decided he was just part of the entertainment and went on their own business shortly after.

_That's strange, usually when I feel a Time Glitch stuff starts going out of whack minutes afterwards, but so far nothing's change. No sudden aging or de-aging, no alternate dimensions... what is this Time Glitch? _Gohan thought and started gearing his brain for answers that are obviously impossible for him to answer right now.

"I know, I can call Bulma and maybe she could help me. I'm so glad the C.T.W. is fixed." Gohan turned on his newly fixed watch.

However, what Gohan saw on screen really surprised him. There were screamings and yellings (mostly from Bulma and... is that Chi-Chi's voice too?), there were a bunch of ki blasts being fired and a lot of cursing (from Vegeta of course) and just pure chaos. It was hard to see, but there were many, many, MANY Cells. They were all Cell Jr. actually and they were all about the size of a small mouse and there were thousands... perhaps millions of them.

"What the? What's going on over there?" Gohan called into the screen, worried about his friends in the future.

**"G-Gohan?"** he heard Krillin's voice and he sounded frantic.

Gohan's eyes widened when he saw a messed up Krillin appear on screen. **"Uh... h-hey there buddy. This is... kind of a bad time to call right now."**

"I can see that. What's going on over there? You getting attacked by an army of mini-Cell Jr.?" Gohan asked and half teased despite the situation.

**"We don't know where they came from, they just... sort of appeared out of nowhere. Vegeta sounded like he may have an idea though." **Krillin said.

**"MOVE IT BALDY!"** Gohan heard Vegeta's voice shout and he literally pushed Krillin out of the screen. The demi-Saiyan had to hold back a laugh because Vegeta looked really messed up, his hair was all over the place and I mean more then usual.

**"You laugh and I'll blast this T.V.! Listen hybrid. Your harpy of a mother just had to come over and brought what she stupidly thought was a 'lonely kid in a costume' and brought that THING here! That 'kid' turned out to be Cell Jr., one of Cell's bloody kids and it multiplied itself continually and got smaller each time. Now, because of her, we're all getting CLUSTERED!"** Vegeta explained loudly to the demi-Saiyan, who was really glad nobody else could hear... though he's sure some people with good hearing stopped and looked at him for a second.

Suddenly, twenty mini-Cell Jr. tackled Vegeta offscreen and into the floor.

Chi-Chi suddenly came on screen, looking like a mess like everyone else. **"Gohan, sweety, you may want to look away, Mommy's about to get very serious here and you don't want to see that."**

She was suddenly offscreen before the demi-Saiyan could reply and even though he can't see her, he could hear her shout. **"SO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME DON'T YA? WELL YOU BETTER LEARN THAT DECIEVING A LADY WILL ONLY GET YOU HURT! HIYA!"**

Bulma weakly crawled up to the screen, looking much worse than the others since she's not much of a fighter, although when she gets angry she gets pretty dangerous herself.

**"Gohan... I don't think we'll be able to help you until we clear out this place of mutant troublesome insects. So for now, you're on your own... Hey! DON'T PULL THAT WIRE-!"** the screen suddenly went black again, only this time it wasn't because of the C.T.W., one of those mini-Cell Jr. must've cut the wire connecting to the future's commuticator, so the demi-Saiyan can't call for help until it's restored again.

Gohan grumbled to himself. "Great, first I couldn't contact them because the C.T.W. was malfunctioning, and now I can't commuticate with them again because Cell... wait... Cell! He doesn't want me to keep in contact with my future friends! Ugh! I wish I could just find and destroy him so I can just get this over with. I still can't find the Time Glitch here."

Than Gohan had a curious thought. _What if this Time Glitch is small? What if it grows bigger each time it's used like with Murasaki's shuriken? The Time Glitch is too small for me to detect and it's too hard to find anything in this huge amusement park full of people and rides, how am I going to find it? I'd rather not have to face Dad as Kakarot again._

Time Glitches are hard to find when they're small, but they grow rapidly and soon the demi-Saiyan felt it getting bigger more and more and at a fast pace.

"_**Uh Gohan... I think you better look at all the rides."**_ adult Goku warned suddenly.

Gohan did and although he didn't see it at first, when he looked longer; he noticed on each of the rides they were glowing, but it's so small and transparent it's very easy to miss.

_Okay, I've found the Time Glitch... er... Glitches, but I can't just destroy every ride here I'll look like some terrist monster or something. What exactly are these Time Glitches going to do anyway? I don't want to find out, but I have no idea how to dissepate the Time Energy in those ride! Dad, what do I do?_ Gohan panickly thought, feeling the Time Glitches getting bigger and bigger.

_**"Calm down Son, Grand Kai has an idea. He said if you can ride on all those rides and destroy the Time Glitch on each of them, it should dissepate the Time Energy." **_Goku explained.

"That'll take too much time! I can't ride ALL the rides before the Time Glitches go out of control!" Gohan protested, knowing that riding on every single ride here would take all day and by then it'll be too late.

_** "Grand Kai says you don't have to do it alone."**_

"Really? Is Grandpa Bardock and Kit here to help me again?"

_**"No, not this time Son. What I mean is; you'll have to get my past self, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar to ride them all and defeat the glitches."**_ Goku answered.

"WHAT? I can't do that! They'll find something out. Besides, how are they going to fight the glitches on the rides? None of them can fly and Bulma's not even a fighter!"

_**"I know, but there's no need to worry about that Gohan. Most of the Time Glitches are very weak, just give Bulma a good cannon ball gun and even she could wipe them out, you just have to tell them it's part of the ride. However, I'll point to you the really strong ones, you can handle those."**_ Goku said.

Gohan nodded. "Okay, I hope we can pull this one off."

With a very risky plan in mind, Gohan sensed his chibi dad's energy and used Instant Transmission. Not the smartest move on the demi-Saiyan's part because he ended up appearing with his half body underground. Gohan sweat dropped as his waist, legs and tail were stuck underground.

_**"Wow Son, it looks like you can never get the aim right."**_ adult Goku laughed.

"Sky?" Gohan looked up when he heard his smaller dad's voice. Kid Goku, along with Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and that woman who looked like bad Launch wearing what appears to be fortune teller clothing.

Everyone was looking at the hybrid. Gohan blushed from all the attention and from embarrassment from situation he got himself into.

_That does it, next time; I'm flying._ Gohan thought to himself.

"I'm a little stuck... could you get me out please?" Gohan pleaded, knowing he got himself out it'll reveal he's not the weak kid he claimed to be.

"Wow Sky, I didn't think you'd try finding the bathroom under there." Goku chuckled as he unburied Sky using his fists to dig faster than a mole rat.

"You better be more careful Sky, if we weren't here to get you out you would've been stuck there as some kind of funny half person." Yamcha chuckled.

Gohan ignored Yamcha's little remark and looked at the woman. "Who's she?"

"Oh, this is Hasky, she's someone we saved from two mean guys and she wants to tell our fortune... whatever that is." Goku cheerfully introduced.

"And she's quite the hottie wouldn't you say?" Oolong smirked.

"Be quiet Oolong." Puar snapped at the swine.

Gohan shook his head; fortune telling is pure non-sense, these people only want gullible people's money. Baba, Master Roshi's sister, is the only person he knew that could tell real fortunes, but she charges way too much money.

"We don't have time for that, listen, we have to ride on all the rides today." Gohan said suddenly.

"Why? We just rode one some of them already." Goku asked, wondering why 'Sky' was suddenly so frantic.

"Because they've added a new game feature on each one and if we don't hurry up and play it we'll lose it because it's a one time thing only." Gohan said quickly, hoppng this'll interest them enough to do it.

"Don't listen to the crazy boy, it's obvious he's hallucinating from having his waist stuck underground. Now come, let us see your future." Hasky said in a calm voice, trying not to let this 'random' little boy ruin her plans.

Although she's part of the past, Gohan knew there wasn't any time for anything she's about to do. This may change Time a bit, but it shouldn't do too much damage compared to the Time Glitches.

"We can't wait, we have to do this now. Come on!" Gohan quickly grabbed Goku and Yamcha and dragged them away. Puar and Oolong ran to catch up with them, leaving Hasky behind.

"Oh wait, please stop! Ugh! Why that no good little boy, he ruined Plan A." Hasky grumbled angerly.

"What should we do now Hasky?" a skinny man asked coming out of the bushes.

"They're getting away." a humanoid worthog exclaimed.

"Not to worry boys, I always have a back-up plan." she smirked.

While the hybrid was dragging Goku and Yamcha with the two shapeshifters behind them, they were all complaining and asking questions like; 'what's your hurry Sky?' 'We've got plenty of time before the day is over.' 'Stop pulling, you've got a strong grip for a normal kid.'

"Yamcha, where is Bulma? She needs to ride with us too." Gohan said suddenly, ignoring their complaints. This was an urgent situation and he needs Bulma too.

"Bulma? I don't know, she ran off somewhere. What's going on Sky? You act like we're all in danger." Yamcha questioned the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan was now shouting in frustration in his mind; he can't sense Bulma's ki because there are too many people here and she's not exactly the strongest person around either.

After the little mental breakdown, Gohan turned to the four he had with him right now. They'll just have to do this without the girl genius.

"Well we have a little problem. You see these people wanted to make a new game on each ride, but it went out of control. If we don't stop it, it may cause the rides to malfunction and put everyone in danger." Gohan explained in a mixed way of the truth to get them to help and not reveal anything.

Now that the four of them understand (sort of) the dire situation, they gasped. "If that's true than we better hurry and get on the rides and stop them." Yamcha said seriously.

"No way, I don't want to get involved in this mess." Oolong protested.

"This does sound too dangerous for two small animals Sky." Puar agreed with the pig.

_Dad, what do I do? Oolong and Puar aren't willing to help because they're scared._ Gohan mentally asked his dead father.

_**"Try bribing them, it usually works."**_ adult Goku suggested.

"Well I'm going to do it. I don't want anyone to get hurt." kid Goku said determinedly.

"Oolong, Puar, if you can help us with this little problem; I promise to get you something you both really would like." Gohan said, hopping it's not something he can't afford later on.

Oolong started drooling as he thought of what he wanted (perverted swine). Puar's eyes sparkled as she thought of giant sweets.

"Let's do it! Point us to the ride Sky." Oolong and Puar said together.

Adult Goku told Gohan which rides had the weaker Time Glitches. Gohan told Oolong to get on the twirl-whirl as that's where one of the most weakest glitch is. Puar was to go to the merry-go-round with another weak glitch. Yamcha was sent to the ferris wheel as that's a tad stronger glitch but weak enough for this bandit to handle on his own. Goku went to the pirate ship ride because there's a stronger glitch there, but the Saiyan should be able to handle it.

Gohan assigned himself to four different rides as they have the strongest glitch in the amusment park: River Rafting, Fun Slide, a giant train called the Fun Express and the mother of all rides: the Rollar Coaster.

There were still a lot of other rides left though. Oolong's glitch on the twirl-whirl was a little ball of light, all the pig had to do was squash it like a bug, but catching it was a bit of a challenge so he had to change into a bird or a bat just to keep up with it and not fall off the spinning ride.

Puar's glitch was also a little light, but it was a bit trickier than Oolong's glitch. Many times the little thing went around the little kids and Puar ended up on their faces, causing them to scream. Puar than changed herself into a mouse and used its small size to sneak through the merry-go-round to catch that blasted ball, but someone stepped on her tail, so she turned herself into a hamster instead.

Yamcha's glitch was a bit more complex then a simple ball of light. This one was the shape of some kind of weird looking grasshopper (imagine a very small and disfigured Cell). Yamcha had to hop across the giant ferris wheel and almost fell off a few times, if he weren't such an expert fighter he would've been done for.

Goku's glitch was a little more complex then Yamcha's. This one was bigger and took form to that of a humanoid lizard (Cell's first form but smaller and bit disfigured and more lizard like). With the pirate ship constantly going back and forth more and more each time, Goku had a hard time keeping his balance and catching the little monster glitch at the same time. The glitch was fast too and able to fly around, making it difficult for the little Saiyan to even touch him, but he was determined not to let this thing win.

Gohan first started on the river rafting ride. At first he was just on a boat along with other people riding it in water. Then a glitch form of Cell's first form, I mean the very first form, you know that brown shed skin body Gohan, future Trunk and Bulma found? Yeah, that's what it looked like. Even so, it's pretty strong and fast.

"There you are!" Gohan had to catch it without falling in the water because... well, if he flew while on the ride or used Instant Transmission (and hope he got the aim right) things will get far more complicated then just simply catching glitches.

The glitch was laughing at the hybrid, making him wish he could just fly. Gohan lost his balance a few times, but was able to stay on the boat. People were complaining that the kid with the tail should just sit down and enjoy the ride, not dance around. It's obvious they thought the glitch was part of the ride.

"Almost got him..." Gohan managed to kick the glitch into the boat and the hybrid wasted no time in diving head-first on the glitch to destroy it.

"Wew, now on to the next one..."

Suddenly, the river broke into a giant waterfall and on the bottom was nothing but sharp rocks... this definitely wasn't part of the ride.

_Noooo! I destroyed the glitch too late! I've got to do something or these people will die!_ Gohan thought frantically as people started screaming to stop the ride before they fall to their deaths.

_**"Gohan, I have a plan!"**_ adult Goku called in his mind.

"What is it Dad? Quick tell me." Gohan said urgently.

_**"Here's what you need to do to save these people..."**_ Goku started.

Time Glitches are everywhere in the amusement park, does Gohan have enough time and people to finisht he all off before it's too late? Does Goku have a plan to help these people? Where is Bulma? And is the future in danger of being swallowed by Cell Jr? Find out, on the next part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos.** I'm so evil for leaving all these cliffhangers, hee, hee. Kit! Get out of here! This is Narrator time!

I apologize, the story is suppose to go on from here. Anyway, Goku was about to say...

Oh no you don't! I'm ending this right now! See ya until next Part guys, hee, hee, hee.

KIT!

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Where did that blasted fox go? Kit! I told you not to interfere and end the story too early and what did you do? You end the story too early!<strong>_

_**Kit: Oh please, the readers need a good cliffhanger to keep them going. I just did you a favor.**_

_**Gohan: Um... I think I better leave before they start destroying everything again.**_

_**Author & Kit: You're not going anywhere demi-Saiyan!**_

_***Gohan looks into the camera and begged*: End it right now! Hurry!**_

_**Author: We'll see you all next time and hopefully I can get this troublemaker on a leash.**_

_***Kit smirked mischievously*  
><strong>_


	9. Part 9: Kit's Mystery

_*******Author walks in wearing a collar and a leash with Kit's front paw holding it* Author: Hi guys, I tried putting this troublemaker on a leash... and it kind of went the opposite.**_

_**Kit: *snickers* You can't put a leash on me. Sorry for the long wait, but this lazy Author finally finished another Part.**_

_**Gohan: You two are scaring me and why am I even here?**_

_**Kit & Author: You're the main character here and we like you.**_

_**Gohan: Seriously, I need to get out of here before-**_

_***Kit puts a leash on Gohan*: You're not going anywhere demi-Saiyan.**_

_**Author: You think I'm crazy?**_

_**Gohan: Both of you are insane.**_

_**Kit: Enough chit-chat, time for Disclaimer. The Author does not own DBZ or any of its characters except me and she made me the way I am, hee, hee, hee.**_

_**Gohan: I rest my case; you created Kit so you both are insane.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 20, Time Glitches Galore!**

_**"Gohan, all you have to do is to fly everyone to safety. They'll think its part of the ride."**_ Adult Goku told Gohan.

The River Rafting ride was on the edge of falling off the large waterfall the Time Glitch created. People were screaming their lungs out in panic.

"SOMEBODY STOP THE RIDE!"

The young tailed boy flared up his ki and jumped underwater of the rapids.

"THAT MONKEY BOY IS GOING TO DROWN!"

Suddenly, just before the boat fell off the waterfall, Gohan caught the ride from underwater, but it was so heavy he had to use Kaio-Ken times 10 just to keep it steady and gently put it to safety back at the entrance way.

All the people on the ride were relieved and started laughing as they believed it was part of the ride and thought they were in danger.

Gohan grumbled as his spiky hair dripped, his clothes were soaked and his tail's fur was heavy with water.

_That does it; next time I'm packing water proof gi!_ Gohan thought to himself before moving on to the next Time Glitch ride.

The Fun Slide was next; it seemed normal enough.

"I wonder what this one's going to be." Gohan mused to himself as he looked up at the large slide.

The demi-Saiyan looked confused when he saw people going up there but they just suddenly disappeared at the top. That's weird...

The young hybrid decided to see if the Time Glitch is causing the people to disappear, so he climbed to the top of the Fun Slide only to see the entire scenery around him changed drastically.

"WHAT? What _is_ this?" Gohan gasped. When he was on top of the Fun Slide; everything around him turned into the sky; literally, the slide was floating high above the clouds. No glass dome or floor; imagine if a normal person fell off this slide they'll plummet to their deaths!

"HEEEELP!"

Gohan sighed when he saw a bunch of gaping holes on this giant slide and people were trying not to fall. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

The tailed boy slid down the slide while standing on his two feet, it's hard keeping his balance, but he managed.

"Grab my hand!" Gohan called to the people nearby. It's as if the slide is endless because nobody could get to the bottom.

The demi-Saiyan managed to grab many of the people, but it's impossible to get them all; now he has like thirty people on his shoulders... literally. Gohan felt someone playing with his tail from behind; a curious little girl.

"Wow, are you a monkey?" she asked as she grabbed it, feeling the fur.

"Ow! Please don't grab my tail." Gohan yelled, feeling weakened and dropping all the people back on the giant slide in the sky.

It was pure chaos on the Fun Slide in the Sky. After Gohan accidently dropped all those people and the girl was still hanging on to his tail while laughing care freely.

"Let go!"

"Talking monkey." she laughed still holding his tail while they continued to slide down.

Looking up, Gohan saw a transparent orange Frieza glitch. The glitch fired Death Beams at the slide; creating more holes for people to fall.

The young hybrid grabbed the girl's hand to pry her off his tail. "Look, leave the talking monkey boy alone and go find your mommy."

"Aww, but I like talking monkey." she whined.

Gohan had to grab her and roll over on the slide to dodge a Death Beam. "O-okay, you wanna see the monkey do some cool light tricks?"

"Yeah!"

Time Glitch Frieza aimed another Death Beam, but Gohan quickly fired a ki blast at the glitch, destroying it.

"Wow, that was cool!" the girl clapped her hand.

The demi-Saiyan gave a sigh of relief when the endless slide and sky scenery flashed and turned back into the normal Fun Slide back in the safety of the glass dome of the Dreamland Amusement Park.

Everyone safely slide down to the bottom and Gohan put down the girl that kept clapping at how cool he was.

A woman, presuming the girl's mother, ran towards them. "Oh you're okay sweetie." she picked her up and hugged her.

"Mama, this monkey did a cool light show and hit a ghost lizard thing and everything changed." she exclaimed excitedly.

"Light show? Ghost lizard?" the mother looked at the young half-Saiyan questionably.

Gohan smiled sheepishly and decided to take a page from Hercule. "It's all just tricks to keep the amusement park fun, that's all, nothing to worry about."

"Well thanks for the entertainment; I hope these people who hired you gives you a raise. It's been a long time since my daughter laughed ever since her brother died from illness." the mother said with gratitude.

"You're funny monkey." the girl laughed as her mother took her hand and the two went to go enjoy the rest of the amusement park.

"Wew, never thought I'd be calling kis tricks like Hercule." Gohan sighed to himself.

"So that girl's brother died? Kind of like my father." the tailed boy shook his head before moving on to the second to last ride of the toughest Time Glitch here; the Fun Express.

"Now for the train... I wonder what _this_ Time Glitch is going to be." Gohan grumbled, already he had to deal with almost falling off a waterfall and sliding through the sky.

Using the park's map, Gohan found the Fun Express, he looked around to see kid Goku, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar still taking on their Time Glitches rides, but it looks like they're almost done. At least he knows they can take care of themselves.

The young hybrid quickly boarded the Fun Express just before the train started moving. "Wew, made it."

Looking out the window, everything seemed normal enough, maybe this Time Glitch didn't do anything yet... that it until he looked ahead and saw the ocean itself!

"AW COME ON!" he cried just before they submerged.

Water came in fast, the people on board screamed afraid they'll drown. Gohan, using Instant Transmission, teleported himself to the front where he saw the one driving the train: the chubby version Time Glitch version of Dr. Gero... no wonder it was able to take control of the train and turn the entire amusement park into the ocean.

Better do this fast; can't hold my breath too long. Gohan thought before swimming to the glitch and kicking it. The glitch turned around and grabbed Gohan's tail... the half-Saiyan boy never learned to control that weakness, so he was easily thrown to the wall.

Frustrated, Gohan pushed himself from the wall and head butt the glitch's back, breaking through the windshield and lost somewhere in the water outside. The demi-Saiyan quickly took the controls... uh-oh: Saiyans + controlling vehicles = disastrous driving.

The result: Gohan must've inherited his dad's crazy driving skills because the train literally went in loop-de-loops in the water... it's as if the train flew in water rather than just running on tracks; must be the result of the Time Glitch.

The hybrid tried getting the train to the surface, but the glitch wasn't destroyed yet and launched itself back inside the train and head butt Gohan on the forehead as if payback.

_Everyone's gonna drown!_ Gohan panicked being unable to hold his breath any longer.

_**"Calm down Son, you must keep a clear head. Now all you have to do is destroy that Time Glitch of Dr. Gero before it drowns everyone." **_adult Goku tried to calm down Gohan before he panics.

The demi-Saiyan would've taken a deep breath, but there's no air underwater, so instead he closed his eyes to calm down before focusing his energy. The glitch aimed at Gohan again, but this time the hybrid dodged it and kicked the glitch's head, he put enough energy into it to chop off its head, much like how he did with the Cell Juniors before. This destroyed the glitch completely and the ocean disappeared suddenly.

With the Fun Express back safely and dryly on track, Gohan let out the long held breath and gulped in air greedily until his breathing came back. Looking back, he saw the people were breathing hard too after holding their breaths for so long.

"What a ride. That really helps with practices for underwater swimming." he heard someone, probably a diver, said with a smile.

_I can't believe these people actually enjoyed the ride after almost dying._ Gohan thought musingly while shaking his dripping and wet head.

Now for the last ride: the roller coaster. This one is the last of the hardest Time Glitches.

"I wonder what's this going to be. Riding through the endless sky? Drown underwater? Falling off a large waterfall? Ugh... I never liked roller coasters." Gohan grumbled to himself as his tail twitched in annoyance; as if the last three rides weren't bad enough.

The young demi-Saiyan made his way to the mother of all rides; looking around, he saw Oolong, Puar and Yamcha all finished with their Time Glitches and Goku was just about done with his.

_Good, that means this one is the last one._ Gohan thought to himself as he hurried over to the roller coaster.

The half-Saiyan boy's eyes widened when he saw a familiar blue-haired teen standing in line of the roller coaster.

"Bulma? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked curiously.

Bulma looked at him and said, "Oh, it's you Sky. I've been thinking... being mad at Yamcha is pretty tiring and boring; I can't even laugh with him anymore. I've decided to ride this roller coaster to have some fun and forget about him for a while."

"Why don't you just forgive him then? It'll make things easier, besides the poor guy feels really bad." Gohan said, hoping Bulma would go look for Yamcha and not get on the possibly death ride.

Bulma sighed and said, "Maybe you're right Sky... but I want to ride the roller coaster first; I've been in line for hours and I want to ride it!"

Gohan gulped; it was 'easy' finishing off those other Time Glitches because those people didn't know him and thought he was hired to give them entertainment so he was free to use ki blasts, jumping to insane heights or just fly... but with Bulma here... he can't do that.

"By the way; I hope you're having a good time Sky." Bulma smiled at him.

"Uh... yeah, I've been on some rides." _and almost died a few times._ Gohan thought that last part to himself.

"Great, then you can sit beside me on the roller coaster." Bulma said eagerly.

_Great, how am I going the handle this last glitch with Bulma right beside me?_ Gohan thought annoyed while keeping his 'innocent' smile on his strained face.

"G-great... l-let's ride t-together." Gohan's left eye was twitching.

"Are you scared? Don't worry, it may be scary but it's perfectly safe." Bulma assured him misinterupting Gohan's agitated body language.

_What's your definition of 'perfectly safe'? Even if there wasn't some deadly Time Glitch on it I still dislike the roller coaster._ Gohan could fly and kill super villains yet he hates the roller coaster with a passion.

It wasn't long before it was time to board the coaster. Bulma and Gohan both got the front seat. The demi-Saiyan wondered why the Time Glitch only happens when_ he _rides it? There were people riding it before and they seem okay... maybe the glitches were aiming for him?

"Here we go." Bulma chuckled eagerly.

As the cartridge started moving up, Gohan turned to see some kind of giant mecha robot shaped like... Android 19? It's the Time Glitch version and it's much, MUCH BIGGER. People are assuming it's only some kind of show case robot, but Gohan knew this was the glitch and it's not doing anything...

"Wow, I don't remember that giant clown robot over there." Bulma commented when she saw it too.

Suddenly, the giant bot glitch beeped. "SAIYAN DECTECTED. MUST DESTROY SAIYAN."

Gohan gasped as the glitch suddenly started firing missiles at the coaster. "Bulma! It's shooting missiles at us!"

"What kind of crazy ride is this? Are they TRYING to KILL us? Stand back and let me take care of it." Bulma suddenly took out a big bazooka out of... uh... where _did_ she pull that out from? Probably kept it in a Capsule in her pocket.

"FIRE!" everyone, even Gohan, screamed when she fired the bazooka and destroyed the missiles that were coming at them.

_**"You see Son? Bulma can be very helpful in these situations."**_ Gohan heard his dead father chuckling in his head.

The demi-Saiyan didn't answer, instead he just watched Bulma annihilating all the missiles. It looks like she's having fun.

"Here kid, help me out." she tossed Gohan another bazooka, the tailed boy sweatdropped wondering why the heck she's keeping all these big weapons?

Since he can't use his ki with Bulma beside him, the young hybrid had to learn how to use the weapon quick and fire. It was hard to aim when the coaster went fast and going upside down, the poor boy was dizzy.

_I HATE this ride!_ he moaned after missing half his shots and feeling like returning his lunch.

Upside down and flying through, the roller coaster should've been a piece of cake for someone who can fly and rode the Flying Nimbus, but no, Gohan can't stand this ride, he literally turned green.

"Sky, that giant robot's the one responsible for all these missiles; we have to destroy it somehow." Bulma called over through the harsh winds and ride.

Gohan knew a regular weapon like the bazooka wouldn't even scratch it, he needs to use one of his own attacks... now how to distract Bulma?

Despite going upside down constantly, Gohan managed to see Yamcha fighting with that girl Hasky. The tailed boy didn't have time to question why the heck he's fighting with her or how it got to that, but this may give him the distracting he needs. _Forgive me Yamcha._

"Hey Bulma! Isn't that Yamcha down there? It looks like he's hitting on another woman." he managed to shout up to her.

This definitely caught the teen's attention and she started screaming her head off as she looked at Yamcha's direction. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE THROUGH!" she fired her bazooka at him and Hasky, causing an explosion on them.

Gohan quickly took this time to charge up a quick Kamehameha Wave. "Ka me... ha me... HAAA!" he fired the bluish white ki beam at the glitch robot and destroyed its head, completely disabling it and exploded into pieces. After the glitch was destroyed, the Time Glitch itself was fixed and the roller coaster soon came to a stop.

When the ride was over, Bulma left without a word and Gohan was busy trying to make the area stop spinning.

While the demi-Saiyan was just laying there, he felt troubled as he still felt a Time Glitch in the area; it's a lot smaller than the ones he just took on, but it's still there.

"Oh great, now what?" he grumbled sitting up from his position, his head is still spinning.

Shaking his head to help regain his senses, the hybrid looked up to see kid Goku riding the Flying Nimbus chasing after that girl Hasky, who's escaping on the her jet plane.

_**"Gohan! There's still one more Time Glitch in the amusement park." **_adult Goku warned.

"I know Dad, but I don't know where it is." Gohan answered flustered, hey after having to go through four different death rides with the environment changing, it's a miracle the boy hadn't gone insane.

***In the Otherworld***

"King Kai, Gohan can't find that last Time Glitch." Goku, the dead Saiyan, said to his former master.

"Hang on, I'm looking, sheesh give a Kai a break." King Kai snapped. The North Kai was searching the entire past Dreamland with his long antennas, trying to help Goku's son anyway possible trying to find that hidden Time Glitch.

King Kai had to use Goku's connection with his son through the TD Dragon Ball in his Capsule, by using that he's been able to keep in contact with the past Gohan is in to help him, but even King Kai was having trouble finding this last Time Glitch... it's always the last one that's the hardest.

Goku looked into the pool that allows him to watch over his son as long as he has the TD Dragon Ball with him. The dead Saiyan couldn't help but chuckle when he saw his past self chasing after Hasky; he wondered how she's been doing nowadays? He hasn't seen nor heard about her since. He remembered she placed a time bomb on the statue's hand and... Wait... time bomb...

"THAT'S IT!" Goku suddenly shouted standing up.

Goku's sudden shout caused King Kai to break his concentration and fell on his butt. "Goku! Don't shout so suddenly like that!"

Goku smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that King Kai, but I think I have an idea where that last Time Glitch is."

"Then hurry up and tell Gohan before it gets out of control!"

***In the Past***

Gohan was pulling on his spiky hair in frustration; he can't find that last Time Glitch!

_**"Gohan! I found the Time Glitch."**_ adult Goku echoed in his mind so suddenly that Gohan jumped and hit his head on a metal railing... that poor railing was bent beyond repair.

"Daaaad! Don't shout in my head while I'm thinking!" Gohan snapped while rubbing his sore head.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle; still there was little time so he quickly got down to business. _**"Sorry about that Son, but the Time Glitch is the time bomb Hasky planted on top of the statue's hand. You have to destroy it before it explodes. If the time bomb explodes while it has Time Energy in it, than it could alter the entire world inside one big Time Glitch and your future... our future would cease to exist."**_

Gohan paled at the thought. Quickly, the young tailed boy flew up to the statue above the entire Dreamland Amusement Park and saw the bomb on its hand. The demi-Saiyan grabbed it, but the second his hand touched it; he saw Chiaotzu and Nappa. Chiaotzu grabbed Nappa's giant back and exploded!

This unexpected vision or memory of Chiaotzu sacrificing himself by exploding on Nappa caught Gohan off guard and he took his hand away from the time bomb. "What... was that?"

_**"Gohan, King Kai says the Time Energy on that bomb was gathered from the day Vegeta and his sidekick attacked the Earth. I think whoever touches it will see visions of that day, mostly explosions like what you saw with Chiaotzu."**_ Goku explained.

"I guess that's its defense mechanism, I better hurry." Gohan's eyes widened when he saw the Timer reaching the 10 countdown.

The determined hybrid grabbed the bomb again; the visions invaded his head again. Gohan kept trying to focus on reality and picking up the bomb; the longer he held it the harsher the visions attacked his mind. Soon Gohan lost all track on reality and could only see Nappa using a bunch of powerful energy blasts trying to kill him and his friends.

_**"Gohan! Stay focused! You only have four seconds left!"**_ Goku called desperately, hoping his son would snap out of it long enough to completely disintegrate the bomb before it explodes with the Time Energy.

Goku's yell managed to snap the young half-Saiyan out of the vision memories and he quickly used Instant Transmission, ended up upside down in the air, tossed it and fired a powered up ki beam. "MASENKO-HA!"

The bomb didn't exploded, instead it was disintegrated completely and the Time Energy dissipated, ending the Time Glitch threats (for now).

Gohan let out a breath he's been holding and used Instant Transmission again to get back in the amusement park... only to end up with half his body buried in sand of the sand park. Gohan's legs and tail were kicking in the air until he felt someone pulling him out of the sand.

Gohan shook his head and rubbed his face to get all the sand out of his eyes. _I really need to work on the aim! Why is it so hard to aim it right? I almost suffocated there._

"You okay Sky?" Gohan heard a familiar voice asking him in concern.

After wiping off most of the sand from his face, the tailed boy opened his eyes to see Oolong, Puar and Yamcha. Yamcha must've pulled him out of the sand.

"I'm fine, thanks for pulling me out." Gohan thanked them.

"No problem, I would ask how you ended up, but I'll bet that no good Hasky girl did this to you when you realized she was stealing the Dragon Balls, right?" Yamcha said.

Gohan sweatdropped. _No, I just got my aim wrong again... I didn't know Hasky was stealing the Dragon Balls... guess that's why Dad was going after her and why Yamcha was fighting her when I was on the roller coaster._

"I just hope Goku stops that bomb before it explodes." Oolong said nervously.

"But Oolong, that bomb could be anywhere." Puar said worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about that bomb; something tells me we'll be just fine. All we have to do is wait for Goku to come back." Gohan smiled.

"Why are you so calm when there's a BOMB about to go off?" Oolong shouted in fear and worried the kid lost his sanity with all the crazy rides.

Gohan had to cover his sensitive ears from the pig's shouting.

"Would you calm down?"

"Hey guys!" kid Goku shouted from his Nimbus as he landed beside them. Gohan was relieved so Oolong wouldn't scream in his ears again.

"Hey Goku, how did it go? Did you get rid of the bomb?" Yamcha asked.

"I couldn't find the bomb; I think somebody else took it." Goku said innocently.

"How could that be?" Puar wondered.

"Anyway, I got back my Dragon Balls she stole." Goku smiled as he held out the two orange Dragon Balls.

"So where is Bulma?" the young pure Saiyan asked curiously.

Yamcha had a solemn look. "I don't know; she just screamed at me and left suddenly. I don't think she likes me anymore."

Gohan sighed, feeling bad for putting Yamcha on the spot like that; but it's not like he had much of choice: it was either hurt one man's feelings or obliterate Time; the right choice was obvious to the demi-Saiyan.

"Come on, we better go back to Capsule Corp. Bulma's probably there right now." Gohan suggested softly.

The young hybrid let out an unwilling yawn after saying that.

Goku chuckled. "Guess you're a little tired from riding all those crazy rides that tried to kill ya?"

"A little bit." Gohan chuckled light-hearted back.

Now that the demi-Saiyan thinks about it; he hasn't had much rest ever since the Time Glitch back in Jingle Village; it's a miracle he didn't collapse from exhaustion after all the chaotic rides and constantly changing environments with the Time Glitches. Guess he has more stamina than he realized.

Suddenly Gohan fainted on the spot, leaving a very worried Goku, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar calling out his alias name. Maybe he didn't have as much stamina as he thought… must've been the ardreline and the motivation of being in danger that kept him going until now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21, Gohan's Handicap<strong>

_Gohan sat up and looked around; he felt numb like he was disconnected with his body. The scenery around him was all gray and nothing moved there was no wind or breeze, no sunlight, nothing but gray._

_ It looks like he's in a city, but everything was too quiet and gray. The young hybrid stood up and walked around, he still can't feel his body but he could walk somehow._

_ "What happened here?" he asked himself, mostly to make sure he can talk._

_ The hybrid boy tried calling for someone, anyone, but there was no answer. Gohan couldn't even hear his own echo, it was frightening. It's as if the city was empty, nothing more than a ghost town._

_ Gohan remembered talking with his father of the past and suddenly everything went black and he woke up to a gray and quiet world._

_The demi-Saiyan's ebony eyes widened when he saw people are indeed in the city, yet they seem to be just standing there like statues. Gohan wondered if these people were really statues because all of them were frozen in place. He saw kids in running positions, adults happily chatting away, pets playing with kids, but everything was like one giant gray picture._

_ "What's going on? It's as if Time stopped here and all the colors were drained with it." Gohan said to himself, mostly to make some sort of sound other than his own breathing and footsteps._

_Movement other than his own caught the half-Saiyan's attention quickly. Looking around franticly to see if there was somebody else out there who's not frozen in Time and can explain things to him._

_ "Who's there? Please show yourself, I need to know what happened here." Gohan called throughout the frozen, gray city._

_ "Isn't it obvious young Saiyan boy? This is the future of your world. The future where Time no longer exist." A mysterious voice said that sounded feminine. Gohan blinked; he's never heard that voice before, it was unfamiliar to him yet the voice seems to know who _he_ is._

_ "Who are you? How do you know me?" Gohan demanded, getting into a defensive position already knowing this person is a threat._

_"Aren't you full of questions little hybrid? After being exposed from so many Time Glitches, your mind began to adapt to it; allowing me to show you your future should you fail, which you will."_

_ "What are you talking about? You're making me see this?"_

_"That's right young hybrid boy. I'm actually surprised you held out this long after fighting Time Glitches back-to-back with no rest, you'll make an interesting opponent should we ever meet outside of your dreams."_

_ "Who are you?" Gohan demanded again, getting angry that he couldn't see her and that she's speaking such non-sense._

_ "I'm not going to reveal my name to you just yet little boy, but there will come a time when I will tell you everything you need to know. When you see that little purple fox that goes by the name: Kitsune or Kit, tell her: 'I'm waiting for her.'"_

_ Gohan's eyes widened and he gasped. "You know Kit?"_

_ "In a matter of speaking; let's just say she has a little score to settle with me after what I did to her."_

_ Gohan glared at the mysterious voice. "What did you DO to her?"_

_ "Wouldn't you like to know? That's a story for another day. I'd like to see you struggle as you try to stop Cell from absorbing Time and prevent this exact future you're seeing right now."_

_ Suddenly Gohan saw Bulma, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo and his mom Chi-Chi all frozen right outside Capsule Corp. All five of them looked like they were trying to get away from something horrible, just frozen with that horrible fear permantly stuck on their unmoving faces._

_ "Mom… Piccolo…" Gohan touched their faces with his hand… only to see his__ hand turning gray too and he still felt numb so he couldn't feel them._

_ "Krillin… Bulma… even you Vegeta…" Gohan looked at every one of them._

_ "Dad… I promise I'll stop Cell and whoever this other person is, I don't want the future to be stuck like this." Gohan said as looked up at the unmoving gray sky._

_ Gohan looked down at himself to see his body was all gray now and he found he couldn't move anymore. Now the demi-Saiyan was frozen in Time like everyone else here._

_ Although unable to scream now, Gohan shouted as hard as he could in his head before losing consciousness._

_ "I WON'T LET IT END THIS WAY! NOOOOOO!" then all went black for the demi-Saiyan boy._

Gohan wasn't sure how long, but he felt himself regaining consciousness yet everything was still black… he must still have his eyes closed.

The hybrid heard voices… but how can that be? He thought everyone was frozen in Time… oh wait; that was just a vision; he must be waking up in the real world now. Gohan's body is still numb however, so he couldn't feel anything.

"He'll be fine; he just collapsed from exhaustion. From what I heard Goku; Sky here hasn't gotten any rest since you left Jingle Village; it's a wonder why he didn't pass out sooner than he did." Gohan heard Yamcha's voice.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" the demi-Saiyan heard his child father's voice.

"When Sky wakes up, I'm coming with the both of you to hunt for the Dragon Balls. I'm going to wish for a boyfriend who doesn't lie, cheat and doesn't have a fan club!" Gohan inwardly laughed when he heard Bulma snapped that.

"Aw Bulma… I didn't cheat on you, that girl was attacking me, not kissing me." Yamcha protested, but it sounds like Bulma's made up her mind.

Gohan tried opening his eyes, but his numb body won't obey. The feeling started to return, but he's still unable to open his eyes to let everyone know he's awake. The demi-Saiyan may not be completely awake, but he is aware.

Gohan's regain his feelings again and felt something cold and wet on his forehead and he felt his body laying on something soft and comfortable.

"I'm really sorry I pushed you too hard Sky… maybe you should just stay here and rest while Bulma and I go look for the Dragon Balls until I can find my Grandpa's." Gohan heard Goku whisper in his ear softly. Goku didn't really think Gohan heard him, but he felt like he should say that whether or not the younger tailed boy was conscious.

Gohan heard it and he knew he couldn't let his chibi father and Bulma go out there without him with all the crazy Time Glitches and past enemies gunning for his head.

"Well Goku you really should let someone who's not use to running around rest more often, otherwise they'll just faint like Sky here did." Bulma scolded him.

Gohan was angry with himself for not being able to get up. It wasn't Goku's fault; it was those pesky Time Glitches and enemies fault.

"Yamcha, we'll leave Sky here with you. When he wakes up; tell him Bulma and I went to go find my Grandpa's Dragon Ball." The demi-Saiyan heard his child father say.

Gohan tried to talk, but his voice was weak and raspy… is he really THAT tired? "W-wait… please…"

Even with his eyes sealed shut; Gohan knew everyone turned their attention to him.

"Sky? Are you awake?" Goku asked getting close to Gohan's face.

Gohan was really struggling to open his eyes but to no avail. "Please… don't leave me… behind… I want… to come… too."

"You can't Sky, your body is overexerted. You need to stay here and rest for a few days before you can even move again, I'm surprise you're even awake and talking at all." he heard Bulma say.

_**"Gohan, can you hear me Son? I know what's wrong with your body."**_ Gohan heard his adult dad say in his head.

_What's wrong with me Dad? Why can't I move? I can hardly even speak. I shouldn't be_ this_ tired. _Gohan mentally said back, fear worming its way into his beating heart.

_**"It's those Time Glitches. Because you're a Time Traveler; an outsider to this Timeline, **__**your body is immune to the effects of most Time Glitches… however, that doesn't mean it still can't harm you in any way. After dealing with so many Time Glitches at once; your body shut down itself because of the strain of Time changing so much around you. You were lucky enough to even have stayed awake after the roller coaster disaster let alone finding and destroying the bomb. I'm more surprised that you're even awake now.**__**"**_

_But Dad, if I can't get up your past self and Bulma will be in danger. There's got to be something I can do._ Gohan franticly thought back.

_**"I'm thinking… you may have **__**to brainstorm this one yourself Son. King Kai and I are a bit stumped on this one."**_ Gohan heard his dead father sighed.

Since Gohan didn't respond to kid Goku or anyone else, they figured he must've fallen asleep again.

"We better go before he wakes up and overexert himself again Goku. Besides, the sooner I get a better boyfriend the better." Bulma said and glared at Yamcha.

"We'll be back, Sky." Goku promised as he and Bulma went outside of her room… at least Gohan assumes he's in her room.

_No… I have to get up somehow and follow them…_ Gohan thought to himself trying to think of any way possible to get his body up and running again.

_I can't believe those Time Glitches screwed me over, that future I saw is going to come true if I don't get up and follow them._ The demi-Saiyan would be pacing right now if his body wasn't as still as a rock.

Gohan soon felt someone taking off the wet thing on his forehead.

"You think he's really going to be okay Yamcha?" Gohan heard Puar asked in concern.

"Bulma said he'll be fine once he gets a few days of rest, but man, I feel sorry for the poor kid. He must've really overdone it if his body was _this_ used up; it's almost as if his energy was sapped away from him." he heard Yamcha answered.

"That's too bad, when he was awake a minute ago he sounded like he really wanted to go." the demi-Saiyan heard the floating cat sighed.

Gohan heard Yamcha's footsteps approach him and put on a fresh wet (what he assumes to be) wash cloth on his forehead as if he had a fever or something.

The coma-induced demi-Saiyan's ears heard Goku's voice calling for his Flying Nimbus.

_I can't stay here; I have to go with them somehow._ Gohan thought trying to wrack his brain.

Using his every ounce of will power, the young hybrid was trying to open his eyes. To Yamcha, Puar and Oolong it looked like he was having a bad dream.

"I hope he's not having a nightmare… that would be horrifying." Oolong cringed.

"Let's order some pizza while we wait for Bulma to cool off and for Goku to come back." Yamcha said as Gohan heard his footsteps along with Oolong walking away; he sensed Puar floated with them.

_Come on, this may be my only chance. If I could just get my body to move out before Yamcha, Oolong and Puar sees me, I can make it out of here without being stopped._

Struggling with all his will power, Gohan finally managed to start blinking his eyes open, but it was a difficult task just to do_ that_; how is he going to move his arms and legs out of bed let alone fly after Goku and Bulma?

_I've got to at least try. Come on, move! I don't have much time before Yamcha and the others come back to check on me, I want to be long gone by then._

Gohan desperately tried to keep his closing eyes opened while he struggles to move his limbs; he could hardly even twitch his tail, but he wasn't giving up. The determined demi-Saiyan pushed himself up to see he was indeed laying on a bed in a room of Capsule Corp., but he was too distorted to recognize the place and far too focused on getting out to care.

The young tailed boy felt his body shaking as he struggled to sit up. It's a good thing Yamcha was taking his sweet time talking on the phone to the pizza man… maybe it's a girl.

In the Otherworld, adult Goku couldn't help but give a proud smile as he watched his only son filled with determination just to follow his past self and Bulma through the magical pool. Goku was inwardly rooting for him, knowing Gohan must be there to prevent the destruction of Time at all cost. It's raw courage and determination that's fueling Gohan to move his otherwise paralyzed body.

_Almost there, just a little more…_ Gohan was glad to see his bed was right next to a window and his luck; it's open nice and wide; probably to let in some cool air on this hot day.

Gohan gasped when he heard Yamcha running towards his room. "Hold on you two, I just need to see if Sky is awake yet, maybe he'll want something to eat."

"But Yamcha, you shouldn't expect him to wake up so soon." Puar protested.

Although some food sounded nice right now; Gohan had more important things to worry about. Desperate and in a hurry to get away before getting spotted; the demi-Saiyan boy managed to struggle to his knees, lean on the open window and used most of his last remaining energy to dive himself out of the window to fall down from a two story high building.

Luckily the weakened tailed boy landed on some bushes so it was a soft landing. Yamcha just opened the door and let out a loud, horrifying yell when he saw 'Sky's bed was empty.

"SKY! HE'S GONE!"

"But how? He wasn't even conscious when we last left him!" Puar shouted.

"Get Oolong and search the entire area; he couldn't have gone far!"

It never occurred to them that 'Sky' would jump out the window, especially in the state he's in. Desperation can make people do crazy things; even Saiyans tend to do unpredictable things.

Gohan managed to crawl out of the bushes with leaves over his black spiky hair. "Well… I've managed to get… out…" he coughed when he tried speaking; his voice was still raspy and weak.

_I shouldn't talk out loud for a while. I can sense Dad and Bulma going off in that direction; but there's no way I have enough energy to use Instant Transmission right now and I'll most likely end up somewhere in a whale's belly if I tried. I don't know if I can fly… I'll give it a try; hopefully it'll be easier than trying to stand._

The ever determined demi-Saiyan concentrated on his ki to lift himself up, hoping that since flying doesn't require the use of limbs he'll be able to get around in the air. At least he's still capable of using ki; he just can't use a lot of it right now.

Gohan was relieved when he felt his feet no longer touching the ground; at least he can still fly if only slowly. Now it's time to catch up with Goku and Bulma, let's just hope his body can hold out that long.

The demi-Saiyan floated high in the sky, hidden behind the clouds so nobody would see him. Weakly and slowly, the weakened hybrid boy flew where he sensed his past father and Bulma going.

While slowly flying, Gohan decided to check up on his friends in the future and hope the mini-Cell Jr. didn't completely mob them out.

Gohan's eyes blurred for a second before he pushed the button to active his C.T.W., now he's worried he might pass out in the middle of the ocean.

On screen he saw Vegeta stomping on more Cell Jrs. Gohan couldn't help but let out a weak laugh when he saw the annoyed face on the proud Saiyan's face.

**"That should be the last of them! Good riddance if anymore comes I'll just bl****ast this whole place to rubble!"** Vegeta spat after destroying (presuming) the last of the mini-Cell Jr.

**"Look at what those little monsters did to my invention! Now I have to start over again!"** he heard Bulma cried in frustration that her prized invention to help him was apparently destroyed.

"Hey guys… you finally… got rid of all… those nasty Cell kids?" Gohan spoke up and hated how raspy his voice sounded.

They all turned their attention to the struggling flying tailed boy onscreen.

Chi-Chi was the first to push her face on the screen, making Gohan sweatdropped.

**"Gohan! What's wrong sweetie? You look really tired, you should stop flying and go get some rest, I don't want my baby to overexert himself!"** she nagged him.

Gohan could feel his eyelids drooping, he forced them to stay up but they're trying to close.

"It's these… Time Glitches… they're messing… with my… energy and body… because there were… so many in… the Dreamland… park… it put a big… strain on my… body." Gohan answered weakly and felt his face growing red hot from sounding like a sick chipmunk.

**"If that's true you shouldn't be out flying; look at yourself you could drop at any second!"** Chi-Chi yelled, filled with worry for her only child.

Bulma pushed Chi-Chi away to look at Gohan herself. **"Wow, your mother's right Gohan; you look really sick and that's putting it lightly."**

"Bulma… you know as… well as I do… that I can't… stray too far… from my Dad…" Gohan answered back wishing he could change his raspy voice right now, it's annoying him.

**"Hang on… just what's been happening right now anyway?"** Bulma asked when she noticed he was slowly flying across the sea.

Gohan weakly explained the situation where Bulma's past self and Goku were looking for another Dragon Ball after the amusement park fiasco.

**"I ****remember****… that was like one of the worst days of my life. I was left stranded on a deserted island, get attacked by those Red Ribbon Soldiers and then we somehow end up in a Pirate's ****Grotto almost getting killed a thousand times by either traps, that pirate's robot or the Red Ribbon General Blue guy… man he was weird."** Bulma reminisced that day to Gohan as clear as crystal as if it only happened yesterday for her.

Krillin came onscreen as he recalled that Pirate's Grotto adventure as well as her as he's been through it himself.

**"Hey Gohan… uh…"** Krillin stopped when he noticed Gohan looked as though he was about to collapse.

**"You okay little buddy? You don't look so good. You even sounde****d a little sick too."** Krillin asked in concern for his little demi-Saiyan friend.

Gohan felt water on his clothes and realized he was starting to fall and quickly lifted himself higher before he got submerged, he fought to keep his eyes opened which was a tough task itself.

**"Listen Gohan; you better take a little nap first before taking on the Pirate's Grotto. There's going to be traps and stuff and if there are Time Glitches and someone strong over there you won't last very long if you go right now."**

"I'm… fine Krillin." Gohan argued though he's far from fine.

The young demi-Saiyan soon felt Goku's ki nearby, good; he didn't know how much longer he could've lasted.

"Oh… I found… my Dad… I'll… talk to you… later." Gohan said as he shut off his C.T.W. before Krillin could protest.

Looking ahead, Gohan's eyes blurred again and his head was spinning, but he managed to see a yellow spot up ahead; that must be the Nimbus cloud.

The tired hybrid got closer and saw it was indeed Nimbus but Goku wasn't on it. Gohan felt Goku nearby so he must be underwater.

_So far I don't think anything's wrong. While I wait for Dad I'll just go rest on that island over there for a minute. _Gohan thought as he flew to the island and sat down with his back against a palm tree.

The half-Saiyan never felt so tired in his life, not even after his epic fight against Cell. Gohan looked up at the sky and felt at peace as he watched the fluffy white clouds pass by.

Gohan quickly snapped open his eyes knowing that if he fell asleep now he might not wake up for a long time. Shaking his head, the demi-Saiyan decided it might be best to try and walk to keep himself awake.

From what Gohan gathered; the past Bulma must be on this island right now exploring and probably having a bad day.

_If I could only just get a Senzu Bean I won't have to worry about this lack of energy and exhaustion, but we won't be going to Korin's Tower for a while._ Gohan grumbled to himself; there's no way he'll be able to stay awake for _that_ long. Well this young tailed boy is screwed.

Goku suddenly jumped out of the ocean naked and breathed heavily.

"It's too deep." he whined until he spotted the younger yet taller tailed boy just on the beach of the island.

"Sky? How did you…? When did you…? _How_ are you even here?" Goku was bewildered and confused as to how this boy he thought was going to be unconscious for days ended up way out here?

Gohan gave a tired smile at the confused older yet shorter tailed boy. "I have… my ways."

Goku shook his head and said, "Sky, you really shouldn't be here. Look at yourself; you're in no condition to travel right now."

_Great, he acts like mother when he's a kid._ Gohan thought musingly and annoyed.

Before Goku could continue scolding his future son, both of them heard Bulma screaming for help and gun shots could be heard.

"Uh-oh, sounds like Bulma's mad. Sky, you can rest on the Nimbus while I go help Bulma." Goku said as he picked up Gohan and put him on the yellow cloud.

Gohan never felt so comfortable before; Nimbus was nice, soft and cushy like a big fluffy pillow. The demi-Saiyan quickly shook his head to keep thoughts of sleep out as much as possible.

Goku flew the Nimbus to where he saw two helicopters and it looks like they were shooting at something… or someone.

Gohan couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The demi-Saiyan saw Bulma running and screaming on the ground, but she looked like some kind of blue and white creature to him because his sight was so blurry now. Gohan vaguely made out Goku using his Power Pole on the copters before completely closing his eyes and sleep took over him immediately.

_Gohan opened his eyes when he heard the familiar mischievous laughter and saw the little dark purple fox staring at him with that grin._

_ "Hey demi-Saiyan, looks like you could use some help." she said._

_ "Kit? Where are we?" Gohan asked curiously when he saw they were in the middle of what looked like the same deserted island he, Goku and Bulma were just on._

_ "This is your mind, Gohan. I heard that creature communicating with you earlier after your mind got screwed with all those Time Glitches."_

_ "And you could do the same?"_

_ "Well… sort of, but I don't invade your mind after it's been weakened, at least not unless I absolutely have to." Kit sighed as if she's doing something wrong and that's weird considering she's the mischief type._

_ "So why are you here now?"_

_ "I felt your energy really low, so I've come to help revive you without having to wait for a Senzu Bean or sleeping for three days."_

_ Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that even possible?"_

_ Kit grinned mischievously again. "A lot of things are possible, young Gohan; it just depends on your point of view. To a regular human, things like flying or shooting ki blasts are impossible, but for someone like you or Krillin, that's an everyday thing."_

_ Gohan blinked and nodded, realizing the small fox was right. That's why the powerful hybrid had to try so hard to appear weak in front of his past father and friends._

_ "If I remember right; if we could go in to the deep corridors of your mind and stimulate it; it should be able to revive your body just enough to keep you active and slowly regain your strength while awake so long you don't overdo it." Kit explained._

_ "Are you sure that'll work Kit? It seems illogical to me."_

_ "Saiyans and half-Saiyans like you can recover much faster and sometimes differently from humans. You half-breeds have more stamina than full-blooded Saiyans and your mind and emotions draw out most of your energy, if we could just stimulate it; your body should allow you to stay awake until your strength returns as I have said before." Kit explained._

_ Gohan looked at Kit for a minute stunned before opening his mouth and asked, "Kit… how do you know so much about Saiyans?"_

_ Kit only answered that with a smirk and said, "Wouldn't you like to know? Now let's go demi-Saiyan before anymore Time Glitches or evil Time Travelers attack the past."_

_ Gohan could only shake his head as he followed the mysterious, knowledgeable, mischievous fox down the island that's been apparently made up from his mind's memory._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22, The Mysteries of Kit<strong>

_The island seems to be completely deserted, but Gohan couldn't help but feel they were being watched._

_ Kit looked back at Gohan. "Hey demi-Saiyan, stop being so paranoid."_

_ "I just can't help but get the feeling we're being watched, don't you feel that too?" Gohan asked the little fox._

_ Kit sighed before answering; "I already know we're being watched, by HER." she started hissing._

_ "You know that voice don't you? Could you please tell me who she is?" Gohan asked wanting to know just what they're dealing with._

_ "I can't Gohan, at least not now. There's a reason why you shouldn't know right now, but that's classified too." Kit answered solemnly._

_ "Why not?" this made no sense to the young hybrid._

_ Kit looked at Gohan. "You asked me 'why not' because you want to know right away. That's the same with your past father and Bulma, if you showed them your true power they would want to know more and you would tell them you can't say anything right now and they will ask; 'why not'."_

_ Gohan sighed as he nodded, understanding where she's going with this. Gohan can't tell his dad or anyone else because it endangers Time and Kit can't tell him because it must endanger something really important too._

_ "I wish I could tell you the whole story, Gohan, but I have very important reasons why I can't, you'll just have to trust me until the time is right to tell you everything. Don't worry, you'll know, just not right now." Kit's frown turned into a smirk in a blink of an eye._

_ So now the two of them walked in silence through the island. Kit seemed to be enjoying herself, but Gohan didn't seem too happy just wandering around on some dream deserted island._

_ "There's the beach." Kit said suddenly._

_ Gohan blinked; they've been walking in the forest part of the island. The demi-Saiyan thought she wanted them to go in deeper not out somewhere on the beach._

_ "Why are we out here on the beach?" Gohan voiced his thoughts out loud._

_ "Oh you're so naïve aren't you? Listen demi-Saiyan; we are to dive down into the ocean; that's where your deep consciousness is. If we could get to the bottom we'll be able to stimulate it and wake you up."_

_ "Wouldn't we have a hard time breathing?"_

_ Kit burst out laughing suddenly as a confused Gohan raised a questioning eyebrow at her._

_ "You don't use your common sense much do you? Listen up demi-Saiyan; I have much to teach you about the world of unconscious land or 'dream' if you prefer. Lesson #1; you can do just about anything here, that includes being able to breathe anywhere; outer space, underwater, poisonous gas… you get my point?"_

_ Gohan blushed; feeling embarrassed that he didn't think of that; it's not like this place is real of course they could breathe anywhere._

_ "Okay, enough dawdling, let's dive down." Kit said with an eager smile._

_ Gohan and Kit jumped and dove straight down the ocean. While underwater; Gohan's subconsciousness apparently didn't add water physics here because they kept falling and landed on their feet as if they were still out on land._

_ "No water physics I see, well at least we don't have to waste time swimming around." Kit smirked at the blushing hybrid boy._

_ While they walked underwater many fishes passed by them a lot in different variety of colors but they're all one species._

_ Corals and other vegetation wavered like they would in an aquarium. Kit snickered after getting a good look around._

_ "Not very imaginative are you demi-Saiyan?"_

_ "Actually I doodle a lot in my spare time when I'm not studying or training, Dad always said I had a wild imagination. Don't even get me started on the time I ate that weird fruit when Garlic Jr. first kidnapped me as a kid." Gohan snickered remembering all too well how he talked to dinosaurs and flying animals when he was apparently drunk by that fruit._

_ "Ah yes, this is the logical part of your mind, that would certainly explain it. I just hope SHE doesn't interfere or things will get complicated."_

_ Gohan looked at the hissing fox for a second, wondering just what happened between Kit and this mysterious enemy that got her so mad? The young tailed boy also wonders why and how this mischievous fox know so much about Saiyans and half-Saiyans? Not only that, but she seems to know a lot about Gohan himself and his friends too… has she been stalking them or something?_

_ "Hurry up demi-Saiyan, I think we're getting close to the source." Kit spoke up excitedly._

She acts like she's known me for a long time, not just a few weeks ago. There's a lot about her I don't know or understand._ Gohan thought to himself._

_ The two came up to a big hole on the ocean's floor and under it appears to be flashes of colorful light and some kind of energy._

_ "What's that?" Gohan asked curiously._

_ "That's where we have to go; your deep subconsciousness. In there will be your more creative part of your mind; so expect a lot of confusion."Kit said grinning nonstop._

_ Gohan does not like that gleam in the fox's eyes; the last time she had that gleam he had to cross-dress and embarrass himself._

_ "Alright Gohan, jump on in!" Kit suddenly jumped behind him and pushed his back with her head. The unexpected push caused the young hybrid boy to fall into the colorful flashing hole and yelled._

_ "Wait for me!" Kit jumped down with him._

_ The two were being dragged through a vortex with flying energy beams around them. Pictures of random creatures like an orange cat with a unicorn's horn and eagle wings and other animals one would never thought exist passed by._

_ "Wow Gohan, if it weren't for your logical mind I'd say your imagination would drown you from reality." Kit laughed._

_ Before the demi-Saiyan could answer; a bright light was at the end of the vortex and they were forced through it._

_ Gohan opened his eyes to see he and Kit were somewhere on Mt. Paozu where he lives._

_ "Our destination will be the place you treasured and grew up in, that's where we'll wake your lazy body up." Kit said._

_ "My house… but Kit… how do you know so much?"_

_ "That's a secret. Come on now curious demi-Saiyan, we're almost there."_

_ While passing by the forest; Gohan saw the cave he kept his chubby purple dragon friend in ever since the whole Tree of Might thing with Turles._

_ "Hey, I wonder if Icarus is there."_

_ Kit turned to see Gohan going towards the cave and gasped. "No Gohan! Don't go into that cave!"_

_ Too late; the curious tailed boy already entered the cave. Kit growled and hissed to herself before diving in after him, one could hear sinister laughing in the air when they entered the dark cave._

_ Kit was relieved to see she caught up to Gohan before anything happened._

_ "That's strange; I don't see him anywhere in here. I thought my memory would've at least have Icarus here, he's one of my best friends." Gohan whined._

_ Kit shook her head and said, "Gohan, this part of your mind is weakened from the Time Glitch; SHE's in control here not you and you just walked right into her trap."_

_ Before Gohan could reply that sinister female voice returned. "Ah Kitsune, it's been so long since I've last seen you. Having fun catching up with your little playmate?"_

_ Kit hissed and her fur bristled like an angry cat. "YOU! Let us leave at once or you'll be soooo sorry! Gohan here is _not_ one you want to anger, especially not in your current state."_

_ Gohan didn't know what's going on, but he stayed quiet as he knew this was a personal thing for Kit and whoever this voice belonged to._

_ "That's true, after all the young child has great power and can be dangerously unleashed if desperate or angered to the point he explodes. However, he's in a coma state right now and I hope to have some fun with him. Since you're here, Kitsune, this'll be even better. Gohan can wake up, but only after he can get passed this little cutie first."_

_ Kit and Gohan looked back to see their exit was covered in a strong energy shield, so leaving was out of the question until they can get pass whatever that voice wanted them to._

_ Kit glared and hissed as the voice laughed evilly and something appeared before them; a dragon._

_ "Icarus?" Gohan's eyes widened, but this Icarus looked as though it breathed in the Black Water Mist as its eyes were glowing red and it roared like a savage hungry monster ready to devour anything that moves._

_ "No, that Icarus is nothing more than HER illusion. Gohan, we have to defeat it if we want to get out of here." Kit said seriously._

_ Gohan didn't like the idea of hurting his friend, even if it is just an illusion, but he knew he has no choice._

_ Evil Icarus charged with its mouth opened wide at them as if to eat them in one big bite. Gohan tried to punch the dragon away, but to his surprise; his punch was as weak as an average human and didn't do much of anything to his former dragon friend._

_ "What? Why are my punches so weak?" Gohan asked bewildered._

_ Kit bit Evil Icarus's tail with her sharp fangs, causing it to cry out in pain and whacked its tail around wildly to get her off. Kit let go when it smashed her into the wall._

_ "Listen demi-Saiyan; none of your abilities will work here, you can't use any ki and your melee attacks are as weak as an untrained human. If you want to defeat this Icarus you'll have to outwit it, not outmuscle it."_

_ Again Gohan wonders how Kit knows so much about this stuff? Then again she is the master of illusions._

_ "This is CRAZY!" Gohan shouted; he's not use to fighting like a weakling, at least not like a regular human ever since his training with Piccolo._

_ Kit had to keep defending him by skull bashing or biting the evil dragon away from him._

_ "Think Gohan! Do you know any of Icarus's weakness?" she asked him while keeping weary eyes on the crazy dragon, ready to intercept any incoming attacks._

_ While the two animals circled around each other, Gohan wracked his brain out to remember anything specific about his dragon friend that could help in this situation…_

_ Gohan remembered Icarus had a ticklish spot on his chin… what if he could…_

_ "Kit! Use your tail to tickle Icarus's chin!" Gohan called._

_ Kit's ears twitched when she heard the hybrid's orders suddenly. She smirked as she knew he just figured something out._

_ Evil Icarus charged at them again and the skillful little fox laid herself flat on the ground and flickered her fluffy tail and touched its chin. This caused Evil Icarus to stop and laugh, unable to control itself._

_ Gohan also remembered something else about Icarus and ran over to the two animals._

_ "I also remembered if Icarus gets really grumpy to scratch gently on his left wing; he really likes that and it always calms him down." Gohan said as he began scratching Evil Icarus's left wing._

_ Kit stopped tickling the dragon and watched in amusement as Gohan scratched Icarus. The dragon growled at first but soon calmed down; its eyes were no longer red and it stopped hissing like a wild animal._

_ "There, is that all better now boy?" Gohan smiled kindly as the dragon cooed and licked his face as if it was the real thing itself._

_ Kit smirked triumphantly as she heard the voice growling in annoyance._

_ "What's this? Instead of defeating the enemy you befriend it?"_

_ "Gohan doesn't hurt his friends, you of all creatures should know that." Kit answered back._

_ "Fine, you and your little demi-Saiyan may have won this time, but the game is far from over. When that ignorant bio-android Cell finishes absorbing Time for me; you will all cease to exist." with that, the voice disappeared from Gohan's mind._

_ Kit smiled to Gohan as the boy petted Icarus's head. "Well demi-Saiyan, we better get out of here and wake you up. We've wasted enough time in here already."_

_ Gohan nodded in agreement. "Right, there's no telling when those enemies or Time Glitches will strike again. Good-bye Icarus, I'll see you again when we fix Time and get rid of Cell and whoever did this to you for good."_

_ Icarus cooed and nudged the demi-Saiyan affectionally as if saying; "Good-luck."_

_ Gohan and Kit rushed out of the cave now that the barrier is gone. It didn't take long before they found the house the Son family lives in._

_ "We're here, now what?" Gohan asked the fox._

_ Kit walked around the house as if looking for something before saying; "In order to wake you up we need to stimulate your subconsciousness. The way I see it; you need to find an open doorway into your house, once you go through you'll be back into the real world again."_

_ "How does _that _stimulate my mind?"_

_ "It's _your_ mind Gohan, not mine." she answered simply._

_ Gohan just grumbled before saying, "Okay, how do I find this doorway?"_

_ "Must I explain everything to you? Look; your house is locked up tight. You can't go through the doors or windows; you'll have to find another way inside through some kind of trick illusion. In other words; find a different way into the house!"_

_ "You're the master of illusions, can't you tell me?"_

_ Kit only snickered. "Now what fun would that be if I told you everything? This is something you'll have to figure out on your own, I was just here to help guide you and this is as far as I can go."_

_ Gohan looked around the house trying to figure out a way inside if it's not through the windows or doors, than how? The demi-Saiyan looked back at Kit, who just kept smiling, not mischievously surprisingly enough, but encouragingly._

_ Gohan felt new determination as he kept looking around the house and blinked when he looked up at the roof… they had a chimney right? He remembered the story of Santa Claus and how he got into people's houses through the chimney… could that really work?_

_ The demi-Saiyan was surprised to see he could fly after Kit told him he was unable to use any kis here, but then he figured it was only during the battle with Evil Icarus, now he's free to do whatever here._

_ When Gohan looked through the chimney he could see the empty fireplace, he looked at Kit for a minute as if asking if this was the right way. Kit answered back with a satisfied grin before closing her eyes; her body flashed and she disappeared, presuming back to the real world._

_ Gohan blinked and smiled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I'll see you again Kit."_

_ With that in mind, Gohan dived in the chimney and… all went black._

Did young Gohan managed to wake himself up back into the world? And even if he does can he stay awake this time to keep Goku, Bulma, Krillin and all his friends of the past safe? What mysteries does this fox Kit holds? How does she know so much about Gohan and the Saiyans? Who is this mysterious enemy Kit seems to despise so much? Could it be an even bigger threat than Cell? Find out next time on the next Part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

Wait a minute now, I wanted to see more!

Well too bad Kit, the story's already been ended.

Meanie.

That's what you get for putting a LEASH ON ME!

Someone's a little grumpy.

ANYWAY!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author: I apologize if this chapter was a little out there, but Kit did the typing and she had too many sugar that day.<em>**

**_Kit: You're such a meanie for not letting the readers see what happens after Gohan wakes up._**

**_Author: Shut up! You're the one who left the cliffhanger on the last Part, it's my turn now._**

** _Gohan: Uh... please ignore the Author and Kit and get out of here before they decide to tie you all up too._**

_**Kit: We're not going to tie up the readers, but we will do something like that if they don't read and review.**_

_**Author: We'll see you guys next time and hope it doesn't take so long again.**_

**_Gohan: I hope it does, I need some rest after all that craziness you forced me to go on._**

**_Author: Half of it was just a dream Gohan._**

**_Gohan: I don't care. Anyway, see ya'll later and hope I'll survive._  
><strong>


	10. Part 10: The Treasure Expedition

_**Author: Uh... okay. So it's Christmas Day that I managed to upload this so... to anyone reading it on this day: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is my Christmas Present to you all; a new Part to this story.**_

_**Kit: Yeah, because you were too busy playing around to upload it yesterday.**_

_**Author: Yesterday I had to stay in a small and crowded truck coming to Arkansas, not to mention we had to do a lot of family time. I didn't have time nor the ideas to type the story at that moment, even Writers need to enjoy the holidays too.**_

_**Gohan: I want to visit Mom and Dad on Christmas Day too, but Dad's dead and Mom's... a little too crazy right now. I mean who'd want to spend their Christmas Day staying indoors doing nothing but homework, I mean really!**_

_**Kit: I feel sorry for you boy, your mother never gives you a break, not even on the holidays, that's just sad.**_

_**Author: Anyway, it's time to start the story. Gohan, if you'd be so kind...**_

_**Gohan: Fine, fine. The Author does not own any of us except Kit. There I'm done.**_

_**Kit: Now... on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 23, Pirate's Grotto**

Black... that's all the young human-Saiyan boy can see. After jumping into that fire place Gohan felt numb and couldn't move, but he could heard what sounded like the calm ocean waves and seagulls flying around; he also heard some voices but he couldn't make sense of what they're saying.

Gohan wondered if maybe he's stuck? Than the voices started getting clearer until he recognized them as Master Roshi, kid Goku and Bulma. They seem to be talking about... a submarine?

"... too deep and... ku need... ball... Sky showed up... bus cloud and... fell asleep... brought him here... need sub..." that's all he could gather from what Bulma said; it's apparent that Gohan's mind is still half asleep and could hardly make sense of anything in the real world.

_Aw man... it feels weird not being able to understand them. How long would it be before I can actually wake up and move? I hope Kit was right about being able to stay awake. _The coma-induced demi-Saiyan wondered to himself.

Gohan was inwardly relieved when he was able to understand the voices better and some feeling were coming back to him; he felt his fingers twitching a big but he's still unable to move much. At least the human-Saiyan boy knew now his conscious is returning albeit slowly.

"Of course, I'll lend you the submarine." he heard Master Roshi say.

"That's great!" Goku cheered happily.

"That was too easy..." Gohan's sensitive ears heard Bulma whisper in suspicions.

"However... in exchange you'll have to give me that Micro doohickey of yours." Master Roshi said.

"My Micro Band? Is that all? Whew, for a minute there I thought you'd want something really nasty. That whole bunny girl thing back at Fire Mountain might've given you the wrong idea, that wasn't really me." Bulma said in relief.

Bulma took off her Micro Band and handed it to Master Roshi... at least Gohan assumed she did. "I'm going to miss the Micro Band, but I know it's for a good cause. Okay, now hand over the submarine's Capsule."

"Patience Bulma; Krillin and Launch took it into town to do some shopping, they should be back soon."

Who takes a submarine into town? Gohan thought curiously.

Gohan wished he could hurry up and open his eyes and move around; he could feel his body all stiff now that he's not so numb anymore.

When more of his senses came back, the demi-Saiyan felt a nearby weak ki hovering over him. It didn't take long before the coma-induced tailed boy recognized it as Turtle, the old sea turtle who somewhat babysits Master Roshi.

_Why is Turtle right over me? I guess he's trying to make I'm okay_. Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan tried moving his hand, but all he could do right now was twitching his fingers, however Turtle have noticed.

"Huh? Hey Goku, I think your friend; Sky just moved a little." Turtle called over.

"Really? Is he waking up?" Goku asked eagerly.

Gohan was still unable to open his eyes, but he felt more feeling returning to his body; that's a good sign.

"Nope, not yet." Turtle said.

"Well; at least his body isn't so stiff anymore. When I saw him unconscious on Goku's Nimbus cloud I was shocked to see him more than anything else and I could feel how stiff and tense his muscles were." Bulma said.

"Sky may wake up soon; that boy is more stubborn than Goku is when it comes to helping his friends. Too bad he never got proper training or he wouldn't have overexerted his body trying to help Goku." Master Roshi said, sounding impressed by Gohan's determination despite being a 'weak' little tailed boy.

They come up with their own theory when in truth those Time Glitches screwed me over and forced me to end up this way. Gohan mused to himself while he impatiently waited for his conscious to fully return and his apparent paralyzed body to allow movement.

"Maybe I could train him during our travels; that way he could defend himself. Sky almost got hurt so many times." Goku said eagerly with a little bit of guilt hinted in his tone.

Gohan was sweating on the inside. _Oh great, if he decides to train me it'll be harder to hide my powers from him._

"Just don't over do it kid or he'll end up like this again." Bulma warned.

Gohan soon felt feeling returned and he was able to blink his eyes open albeit with some difficulty, especially with that blaring bright sunlight in his face. Turtle was watching him and smiled widely when he saw the young tailed boy finally 'waking' up.

"Hey Goku! Sky is finally waking up!" Turtle shouted in excitment.

The human-Saiyan boy heard footsteps running towards him and shadows were above his head. It was too blurry for Gohan to see anything and his eyes were still fighting to stay closed.

"Sky? Are you feeling okay? You probably should rest a little more; you had me worried when you just passed out on the Nimbus." Goku said softly, obviously still worried about his future son.

"But at least you look a lot better now then when you were with Goku; you were so pale and had a high fever when we brought you here." Bulma said.

When Gohan's eyes finally adjusted and was able to keep them open without too much of a hassle; the 11-year old demi-Saiyan looked around and realized he was lying on Master Roshi's beach chair on the island.

"Master Roshi said letting you lay out here in the sun would help reduce the fever; that's how he always stayed so healthy for almost 200 years." Turtle answered Gohan's unasked question.

Gohan was afraid to speak because he's worried his voice would be weak and raspy again.

"So how do you feel young one? Hope you don't faint on us again." Master Roshi asked.

Gohan finally found the courage and strength to speak. "A lot better." to his relief; his voice was normal instead of raspy now. Energy came back to him; but he's still too weak to use any ki, he only has enough to move around and nothing more at the moment.

_Guess this must be what Kit means by; staying awake while recovering instead of sleeping all day. If it weren't for her; I don't think I'd be able to wake up on my own until it was too late._ Gohan inwardly thanked Kit.

"Can you move?" Goku asked.

Gohan tested it out; he sat up from the chair and stood up. The human-Saiyan boy moved his arms, legs and tail a bit; everything seems to be okay.

"Yeah, I can move just fine." he finally answered.

"That's great! You really scared me Sky; I thought you were going to be asleep for a long time." Goku smiled.

"How long has it been?" Gohan asked curiously.

"You've been unconscious for about four hours or so." Bulma answered.

"You sure you should be up? You should probably rest a bit more. If you don't fully recover you could pass out again." Master Roshi warned.

"No, I'm fine, really. Besides, if you leave me again Goku, you know I'll just find a way to follow you no matter what condition I'm in." Gohan smirked.

Goku sighed, "Fine, but if you fall asleep on me again you're staying here."

"So... what are we waiting for?" Gohan asked.

Bulma filled in the young demi-Saiyan about how the next Dragon Ball was deep in the ocean and they needed a submarine to get to it. They have to wait for Krillin and Launch to get back with the sub so they can use it. Gohan asked how they could take a submarine of all things to town. Master Roshi told him the submarine is an airplane too.

"Wow, I never saw an air sub before." Gohan chuckled, finally wide awake now, but still unable to use his ki; he can't even shoot a simple ki blast right now let alone fly, so he'll have to depend on Nimbus or air vehicles like every other person until his ki comes back. At least he's still capable of using ridiculous powerful melee attacks, but Kit warned him to not to over do it until his body is fully recover or he'll end up in a coma again.

"Krillin and Launch are taking a long time." Bulma grumbled as she sat on the chair Gohan just woke up in half an hour ago.

"Why don't you just relax and have a glass of water or two?" Roshi smiled his pervert smile; an idea coming to his head.

Goku decided to fish for dinner later and threw in all the sea animals into the bucket Turtle had for him to throw in.

Bulma got up after drinking four glass of water and went into the house to use the bathroom. Master Roshi yawned and went in the house after her to 'take a quick nap'.

Gohan looked at Turtle as he smiled cheerfully when his chibi father threw in all the sea animals until the bucket was completely full.

"Okay Goku, the bucket's full. We'll be eating well tonight." Turtle smiled.

Gohan couldn't help but sweatdrop. _Uh... I knew Turtle was an omnivore but... I didn't know he'd eat sea food while living on land; it just almost seems like... cannibalism._

Gohan mostly thought this because Goku threw in a smaller sea turtle that looked a lot like Turtle himself.

"Daddy!" the smaller sea turtle said in tears.

"Oh my son!" Turtle hugged him affectionally.

Gohan couldn't help but feel a bit envy of the smaller sea turtle; he gets to hug his dad while the demi-Saiyan was forced to just call his own father a friend and by his name.

_I miss being able to just call him Dad or Daddy, it feels weird and wrong calling him 'Goku' all this time._ Gohan thought a bit sadly as he longed for being able to see and call Goku physically 'Daddy' instead of just in his mind.

Turtle soon put his son into the water. "Now you swim off and find your Mama, I have to stay here."

"Okay Daddy, I'll come visit with Mama next time." the smaller sea turtle said as it swam away.

"Good-bye!" Goku waved happily.

Gohan felt a small pain in his heart after watching the sea turtle's father and son reunion as he looked at kid Goku. So close and yet so far... was going through the sadden demi-Saiyan's head.

When the human-Saiyan hybrid felt something wet trickled down his cheek, he quickly wiped his eyes with his arm; not wanting anyone seeing him almost cry there.

Bulma soon came out of the house and a wet and stinky Master Roshi came out from behind with his shirt off and looking rather ticked.

"Uh... Master how did you get all wet if you were inside the house?" Turtle couldn't help but ask in curiousity.

"Pee-ew! Why do you stink so bad?" Goku whined and covered his nose. Gohan had to cover his nose too due to inheriting his father's sensitive sense of smell, that's why he almost lost it during the Bacterian match back in the Tournament.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Master Roshi yelled as Bulma gave him a suspicious look, being the genius that she is; already putting two and two together.

Before the teen could make a remark; they heard something coming towards them. Looking up they saw a small yellow aircraft landing onto the small island.

"Oh finally they're back." Bulma said, forgetting about Roshi for a minute.

When the aircraft landed, Krillin and Launch opened the glass dome and Goku jumped and waved to get their attention.

"Hey Krillin!"

Krillin smiled when he saw his young Saiyan friend. "Hey Goku! Long time no see!"

Gohan couldn't help but smile happily too as Krillin was a really close friend of his too. Now that he thinks about it; Krillin was the only ki using pure-blooded human who spent the most time with him in his childhood; the first time he helped saved him from Garlic Jr. Then he helped him fight against Nappa and Vegeta, helped and saved him a few times during their trip to Namek and the fight against Frieza and the same against Garlic Jr. again.

It's kind of funny when the demi-Saiyan thought about it; it's as if Krillin had the knack of being the only ki using pure-blooded human to be a pure-hearted Saiyan's best friend; first Goku and now him.

Krillin and Goku jumped around excitedly a few times before the bald boy saw Gohan. "Oh hey, it's you again; Sky was it? I never thought I'd see you again, you just kind of disappeared after the Tournament."

"He was with me the whole time." Goku smiled.

Krillin's eyes widened when he noticed a familiar brown furry thing behind both Saiyan boys. "Goku... Sky...? Both of you have... TAILS!"

_Here we go again with the tails_. Gohan thought grumbly to himself.

"Uh... when's the next full moon?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry about that Krillin." Gohan said lazily, getting tired of the tail explanations.

"So what took you so long getting here?" Bulma asked.

"Launch had one of her episodes when we were shopping." Krillin sighed, that was all that needed to be said for everyone... except Bulma as she is unaware of it right now, to understand what happened.

"Yeah, I sneezed again." Launch giggled as if it wasn't bad.

Bulma looked at them questionably, what does a simple sneeze have to do with them being so late?

Krillin looked at Bulma and said, "Uh... it's good to see you again Bloomer."

"It's BULMA!"

"R-right... anyway, why are you, Goku and Sky here?" Krillin asked.

"We needed the submarine to get another Dragon Ball." Gohan briefly explained wanting to get on with it.

Krillin lead them back inside and took out a map. "If it's somewhere near here I'd like to know where exactly you think the Dragon Ball is."

"It should be around this cavern underwater." Bulma pointed at the map.

Gohan remembered Future Bulma and Krillin telling him about a Pirate's Grotto during this time... are they about to go treasure hunting now?

"Uh-huh, you'll definitely need a submarine for this. If you could get into the area you may find the Pirate's Treasure." Krillin said.

"Treasure? What's this about treasure?" Bulma asked already getting excited.

Goku didn't care about gold, precious stones or any of that stuff; he just wants his grandpa's Four-Star ball, but this little hunt does sound interesting, especially if the Dragon Ball is in the treasure room.

"Master Roshi could tell you the story; he knows more about it." Krillin said as he looked at the Turtle Hermit drying up after a good clean bath.

Gohan couldn't help but feel excited about this; his mother never lets him go treasure hunting not even for fun.

"Ah yes the Pirate's Treasure. Many years ago; pirates scoured across the Earth, savaging and stealing any treasure they could get their greedy hands on. Legend has it that somewhere in the bottom of the sea lays all the stolen treasures." Roshi explained.

"Wow treasure, that sounds like fun." Bulma's eyes shined.

"A treasure hunt does sound like fun. Mom never lets me go on one before." Gohan smiled like the excited child he was.

This'll be a fun experience; I just hope Mom never finds out.

"I'll go too. Could I go with them Master, please?" Krillin asked Roshi with a begging tone in his voice.

"I don't see why not; you know the map better than these three." the Turtle Hermit nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun." Krillin grinned.

"Sky, are you absolutely sure you can make the trip? We don't want you sinking down in the ocean now." Bulma asked Gohan to make sure the boy was healthy enough to go with them.

"I told you; I'm fine Bulma. Let's go!" Gohan said eagerly and a little annoyed with the constant fuss over him.

"If you're sure Sky..." Goku decided to keep a close eye on the taller tailed boy just in case.

So Krillin, Bulma, Goku and Gohan boarded the air sub, waving to Launch, Master Roshi and Turtle.

Krillin drove the airsub acorss the ocean, waiting for Bulma to let him know where the right location was before they dive in.

"Oh-no! I left the backpack with the Dragon Balls back at Roshi's house!" Bulma suddenly realized.

"That's okay; Master Roshi will keep them safe. It's not like anyone could steal them from him." Krillin reassured the teen.

"You're right; I don't know what I was so worried about." Bulma smiled in relief.

Goku looked out the window; fascinated by the fact that they're flying in a submarine. Gohan chuckled at his chibi father's curiosity.

"Drop down here Krillin." Bulma said after checking her radar and seeing they were right on top of it.

"Here we go." Krillin pushed a button and the air sub soon descended from the sky and going into the sea, it didn't take long before they were underwater.

Gohan's ebony eyes shined as he looked around under the sea; this is the first time he experienced being underwater in a submarine, it's a lot better than in the books.

Krillin was busy driving and Bulma was trying to focus in her radar for the Dragon Ball to notice the sudden interest the demi-Saiyan was taking in. Goku noticed and couldn't help but give a small amusing smile at the younger tailed boy.

Gohan saw many different variety of fish that he use to only see in his marine biology book, he was very fascinated by the sight and again was glad he was able to wake up and see this.

"We're close Krillin, but it's hard to see a small Dragon Ball out here. Goku, we'll need you to go out there and see if you can find the Dragon Ball." Bulma said.

"Uh... wouldn't I have trouble holding my breath for that long?" Goku obviously didn't know about underwater equipment.

Gohan wanted to go out there himself, but decided not to since he didn't want to meddle too much unless necessary.

"Just put this mask on and you'll be able to see and breathe underwater." Bulma briefly explained as she took out a blue mask with built in oxygen.

Goku put it on and saw how blue everything was. "Wow, everything is so blue..."

"Just hurry up." Bulma said as she sent him out.

Watching Goku swimming around in the ocean reminded the human-Saiyan hybrid about the Fun Express Time Glitch back in the amusement park... he shuttered remembering almost drowning in a train.

Goku swam around, picking up a few fishes as he's never seen these kinds before, and found a large rock formation with a crack in it.

"Hey Bulma, I think the Dragon Ball is in this crack, but we can't fit in there unless we use that Micro thing that shrinks you." Goku said over the communicator (which he found out when Bulma yelled at him to stop kidding around).

"Maybe we could find an entrance way if we look around the rock formation." Gohan suggested.

"Good idea kid. Krillin, pick up Goku, we're going to look for an opening." Bulma said.

"Okay." Krillin nodded as he opened the hatchet to let the pure-blooded Saiyan boy in.

Gohan may not be able to use ki at the moment, but he felt many kis coming towards them. _Are there other people in submarines here too? Wait... these kis feel evil... one feels a bit strong too... could it be the Red Ribbon Army?_

Goku noticed the troubled look on the taller tailed boy's face.

"What's wrong Sky?"

Gohan turned to Goku, fiddled with his tail and debated whether or not he should warn them. "Nothing, it's just this is my first time being in a submarine underwater."

"Hey, I see an opening." Krillin excitedly pointed out.

"Alright, let's go in." Bulma smiled.

Suddenly a torpedo flew passed them and exploded part of the rock formation, surprising and scaring the three people in the sub, Gohan was already expecting it, but really hopes the sub doesn't break and cause them to drown.

"What's going on? Who's firing at us?" Bulma cried.

"It must be those Red Ribbon guys." Goku said.

"Red Ribbon?" Krillin and Bulma looked at the older tailed boy.

"He means the Red Ribbon Army. They've been after his head ever since he took out one of their Colonels, because they're after the Dragon Balls too." Gohan explained.

"_THE_ RED RIBBON ARMY?"

"Yeah, but they're a lot meaner about getting the Dragon Balls." Goku sighed.

"_Mean_? I'd say blowing our heads off MEAN! I wouldn't have signed up on this crazy gig if I knew you had the world's nastiest army after your hide!" Krillin cried.

Looking back; they saw a huge submarine with RR on it and they fired another torpedo at them barely missing and exploded more rocks.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Krillin cried haplessly.

"THIS IS SERIOUS! WHY DIDN'T YOU OR SKY TELL US THESE GUYS WERE AFTER YOU?" Bulma screamed at both of the tailed boys.

"Nobody asked us about the Red Ribbon Army." Goku answered.

"It probably would've been a good idea to have warned them ahead." Gohan smiled sheepishly.

"We have to get out of here before we're blown to pieces!" Krilin cried as he drove their vulnerable submarine into the cavern in hopes of losing them.

The big RR submarine was coming in after them. They made it where the path was narrow and thought they were safe from the big submarine... that is until they came out in smaller escape subs still going after them. Bulma was shouting at Krillin to go faster and saying how they have torpedoes ready to shoot them down.

"What are torpedoes?" Goku asked naively.

"Dangerous explosive missiles that shoot underwater." Gohan explained.

"Oh, so that's a torpedo."

"But if they shoot at us they'll risk a cave in. I think they'll try to ram us against the walls instead." Gohan said casually as if they weren't being chased by the vicious Red Ribbon Army in an underwater cavern.

"How can you be so casual about this Sky?" Krillin cried as they kept getting rammed into the wall, rocks falling on them.

"Hurry! FASTER KRILLIN!" Bulma screamed, causing the two Saiyan boys to cover their sensitive ears in agony.

They managed to reach a surface somewhere in the cavern where there's no water. Krillin opened the glass dome so they can get out.

"Wow, I thought we were still in the ocean." Goku said looking around the cave.

"We still are, but there are pockets of air in here." Bulma said.

The demi-Saiyan sensed the Red Ribbon Army coming in close. "We better hurry and get out of here before they catch us."

"Sky's right, we can figure this out later, let's get out of here!" Krillin said quickly.

Bulma, Goku, Gohan and Krillin quickly hopped out of their submarine and ran the long cave hallway on foot just before the RR's two subs rose on from the water.

"Don't let those kids get away." a man, General Blue, commanded.

Gohan couldn't help but feel ecstatic while running down the cave. The hybrid remember seeing a place like this in his history books, it kind of reminded him of that robot he found in the wilderness when Piccolo left him there for six months... that time he was too much of a pampered kid and the robot sacrificed itself to help him. It's amazing how so many things could revitalize old memories from long ago.

Up ahead there were lights in the cave; human made lights. This had the three (not counting Goku since he's too naive to understand) a bit worried as this means they weren't the first people here.

"Hey, why are we running from them? Why not just talk to them?" Goku suddenly suggested and stopped running.

"They don't want to talk; they want to shoot our heads off!" Krillin tried to protest to the naive tailed boy.

"We should at least try; I'm going to talk to them." Goku said turning around and waited for the army to catch up.

"Goku I knew you were weird but not crazy." Bulma said worriedly as she and Krillin hid behind the wall.

Gohan face palmed._ Really Dad? You want to TALK to people who shoot first and ask questions never? Ugh, no wonder the Androids and Cell were created. Then again Vegeta would've died in that battle and Trunks would've never come to be._

"Sky, you better get out of sight before they see you." Krillin spoke out to the younger tailed boy.

Gohan shook his head after snapping out of his thoughts and went to Krillin and Bulma, keeping up the rouse that he's a 'normal' boy with a tail.

The soldiers' footsteps were getting closer and closer until... they suddenly stopped. With Gohan's well-trained ears, he heard someone say (presuming General Blue); "Wait! Don't go any further!"

Goku blinked as he heard it too. "Huh? Why'd they stop?"

"Way to go Goku! You scared them off!" Bulma cheered.

"Now let's go before they call in for back-up." Krillin warned, urging his friends to get a move on before anymore soldier starts hunting them down.

Even while walking away, Gohan still heard General Blue speaking to his soldiers.

"It seems the entire secondary army was taken down by an old man, a woman and a turtle. We may not be dealing with ordinary beings here. We must not underestimate our enemies, that's the fatal mistake our predecessor made I'm sure."

"But sir they're just a bunch of children."

"A bunch of children who took down Colonel Silver and General White. Do not think of them by age or gender; simply know them as your enemy and we can't lose."

_Sounds like they're about to get serious, too bad they don't know who they're dealing with._ Gohan smirked that could rival Kit and Vegeta's.

While walking down the long hallway, Gohan thought about how so far so good it's been that no super evil enemy or Time Glitch has tried messing with anything yet. The demi-Saiyan concluded that it's because all the villains spent most of their energy to cram in as many Time Glitches as they could in that amusement park area in hopes of shutting him down to buy themselves some 'time', which would've worked if it weren't for Kit.

Goku suddenly turned around with a skull for a head; this caused Bulma, Krillin and even Gohan to yelp and fall on their hides in shock. Gohan's heart was about to pop out of his chest in fear that someone may have just destroyed his past father's face skin, that is until Goku laughed and removed the skull from his face.

"You should see the looks on your faces." Goku laughed.

Gohan glared at his mischievous father as he tried slowing down his hammering heart. Piccolo would have a field day if he ever found out about this.

"GOKU! DON'T DO THAT!" Bulma and Gohan shouted at the laughing Saiyan boy.

Krillin looked at the skull and at the dead body Goku picked it up from. The skeleton was wearing what looked like pirate's clothing.

"Hey... could this be...? It is! It's gotta be!" Krillin smiled and didn't seem to care that Goku nearly gave them all heart attacks.

"What's got you so excited?" Gohan asked trying not to strangle his chibi father right then and there.

"This underwater cave we're in; it's the legendary Pirate's Grotto! We've found it!" Krillin cheered excitedly.

Bulma soon forgot about Goku's little prank and stood up with a dreamy look on her face. "What are we waiting for? We've got to find the treasure!"

Gohan couldn't help but feel excited himself; although not that interested in treasure, it's the first time he's actually on a real treasure hunt with his friends. The human-Saiyan boy always wanted to go on one but everyone is either too busy, didn't want to go, or Chi-Chi would force him to stay home and study all day.

Now that the demi-Saiyan thinks about it; he never did have time to go on a treasure hunt with his friends before. Mostly because if it's not Chi-Chi making him study it's because he's too busy fighting aliens like the Saiyans, or he has to go to another galaxy to find Dragon Balls to wish back his fallen friends, or because he's too busy training for some upcoming threats... you get the picture.

Goku's stomach just rumbled. "I rather find a room full of food than one full of gold."

"I should've brought a basket, or a box or even a wheel barrel!" Krillin ran ahead, too excited to keep still.

Because everyone was so excited about the Pirate's Treasure (though Goku was only excited because he figured the Dragon Ball is with the treasure and Gohan only wanted to go on a treasure hunting adventure with his friends while he has the chance), they have completely forgotten about General Blue and his men, they were still chasing them and they heard about the Pirate's Treasure and it gave them interest.

Gohan remembered about them after feeling many kis behind them, but they weren't his concern. The demi-Saiyan felt a disturbance in the room ahead, but he didn't know what it was. It wasn't a Time Glitch, but something else... what could it be?

_I don't like this feeling._ Gohan thought as he mentally prepared himself. The hybrid still don't have access to his ki, will he be able to stand up to this unseen threat?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24, Pirate's Robot of Death<strong>

_Great, someone not from this timeline is in the room up ahead and I still can't use any ki yet. Just my luck! I can only hope they're not too much of a threat or we're all screwed._ Gohan thought nervously and a bit irritably.

The demi-Saiyan could feel his heart pounding against his chest with each step they took as they got closer to the room with the strange energy.

They soon came into the next room where it looked like the inside of a building; there was a rather large ship on the water along with a small submarine that could probably fit three or four people.

"Amazing… Capsules didn't exist back then, so I wonder how these pirates were able to get this ship in here…" Bulma said astounded as she looked at the ship.

"I wonder if the treasure's close to here?" Krillin wondered.

Gohan and Goku both knew something was off; both Saiyan boys heard some noises that didn't sound human.

_Is that some kind of robot?_ Gohan wondered to himself.

"Guys, we're not alone here." Goku said suddenly.

"What do you mean Goku? Now you've got me creeped out." Bulma complained.

"Who else could be here? Is it those Red Ribbon guys?" Krillin asked nervously.

"No, whatever it is, it's not human." Goku answered.

Gohan felt something else was off and he didn't like it; he can't sense the ki energy, but somehow he knew another Time Traveler was here, but are they friend or foe?

Suddenly a large robotic like monster came out of the shadows and suddenly fired bullets at everyone. This caused everyone to act on instinct; including Gohan.

Goku, Krillin and Gohan jumped away like skillful acrobatics while Bulma dived in some crates to avoid being shot. Goku and Krillin were too busy trying to get away from this skull robot to notice how well 'Sky' was handling himself, Bulma was too frighten.

As the Time Traveler tailed boy looked at the pirate made robot he raised his eyebrows. _No, this robot's not the Time Traveler I've been sensing, but it's definitely something similar._

Gohan decided to hide behind some crates while the robot deals with Goku, Krillin and Bulma, keeping them distracted while he tries to find the true threat to this timeline. Gohan sensed General Blue was near, but he knew the general would only ignore him as he probably thinks he's a scared little boy, so he scurried around the area trying to find the other Time Traveler.

_Where are you? I know you're here somewhere_. Gohan really wished he could sense this person or thing's ki to make it easier.

The human-Saiyan hybrid stopped when he saw a familiar face and blinked as if he couldn't believe it. "ANROID 16?"

Gohan was happy at first to see the nature-loving android was alive and well, but that happiness soon turned to worry when he noticed a dark aura surrounding the android and it felt… evil.

"Android 16, is something wrong?" Gohan asked in concern.

Android 16 looked at the young tailed boy with a sinister smirk; one that doesn't fit the nature-loving android and sent a chill down Gohan's spine.

"I am here simply to fulfill my mission; eliminate Goku." 16 said in that monotone voice of his, but the message was evil.

Gohan was in shock. "But I thought you've decided not to go through with that mission! You said so yourself, that's why you sacrificed everything when we fought Cell!"

Android 16 acted like he didn't hear the young demi-Saiyan and said, "My one and only purpose is killing Goku; nothing more, nothing less. Now I will fulfill this life long mission."

Gohan stood in front of 16 holding his arms out. "I'm sorry 16, but if you insist on killing my Dad, then I have no choice but to stop you. Please don't make me do this 16; you were the reason why I was able to defeat Cell in the first place."

"Cell is not in my compute. You are the offspring of Goku?"

Gohan blinked_.__ Android 16 doesn't remember me or Cell? How can that be? Something must've happened to him; I can feel that black aura around him is somehow controlling him; I have to free him somehow._

The demi-Saiyan nodded. "Yes, I am Goku's offspring: Gohan Son and if you want to destroy my dad you'll have to get through me first."

Android 16 looked at Gohan for a minute as if studying the young hybrid boy. "You… look familiar… data cannot compute. If you protect Goku, I must eliminate you."

Gohan didn't like the idea of fighting Android 16, especially since he still can't use his ki, but he had to do something to keep the corrupted former nature-loving machine from killing his chibi father a destroying Time forever.

_Looks like I'll have to rely on Martial Arts alone. I hope I don't over do it._ Gohan thought nervously to himself as he kept weary eyes on the suddenly-evil-android.

So the tailed boy had to charge in for close combat. Both android and demi-Saiyan traded in punches blow-for-blow on each other. Gohan caught two fists of the incoming android with his smaller hands, using pure determination and what's left of his quickly fading energy to hold the bigger and (right now probably stronger) android.

"My sensors indicate that you lack energy and strength. Why fight me at such a disadvantage position?" 16 asked the boy.

"Because… I want to… protect the things… most precious to me. You use… to feel… the same way 16." Gohan answered tiredly.

Android 16 looked thoughtful at what the demi-Saiyan had said. _'It is not a sin to fight to protect the most precious thing: life.'_ he remembers saying those words before, but his memory banks were blurry at best, making it hard for him to determine whether or not that actually happened or was just some kind of trick this offspring of Goku was doing to hinder his mission.

"Lies, I will not believe your lies. I will complete my mission by killing Goku, even if I must kill you first." 16 answered and pushed away the young demi-Saiyan before charging up a ki blast to aim at his face.

Gohan blocked it with by crossing his arms in front of his face; though normally a ki blast like that wouldn't faze him as much, but this one packed a wallop. _My stamina must still be low._ Gohan concluded.

While the young demi-Saiyan fought his former android friend; he heard something that sounded like a cannon ball blasting a wall. Gohan couldn't help but look back when he saw Bulma with a cannon and screaming Goku's name along with Krillin beside her… apparently Bulma accidently hit Goku instead of the pirate robot.

Gohan blinked when he noticed the same dark aura around that pirate's robot that's around Android 16. _I wonder… could there be a connection? If there is and I destroy that other robot… then maybe Android 16 would return to normal, but… if I did that I may end up destroying Time as well. No, if that's the case, I'll have to hold out 16 for as long as possible until Dad destroys that robot. But it's not going to be easy with the little energy I only have right now._

Gohan looked at 16, the android was charging up another ki blast. Gohan stood his ground; knowing he must keep it at bay for as long as possible.

"Please 16; don't you remember how much you loved nature? You hated violence despite what you were created for. You don't have to do this; you've got your own free will and I know you don't really want to kill Goku." Gohan tried pleading with the android, if nothing else, at least slow him down to buy some time.

It seems to have worked as Android 16 stopped for a second. "Nature… those birds… violence scares them… free will… cannot compute."

Gohan could see it in the android's eyes; it's as if he's fighting with whatever has taken over him. This made the human-Saiyan boy smile as he knew 16 didn't turn bad or betrayed him; his free will was taken by… a mysterious being (most likely Dr. Gero).

"Goku… must kill… no… I don't want to kill him…" Android 16 clutched his head as if in pain.

Gohan looked back at Goku, Bulma and Krillin to see they were all gone. Well Goku just came out of rubble and seem to be looking for everyone. "Sky! Bulma! Krillin! Where are you guys?"

Gohan knew he couldn't let Goku come over here, if Android 16 sees him now he'll most likely try to kill him. _Please don't come over here._ the tailed boy silently begged.

"I hear Goku's voice…" 16 started to say and the dark aura started surrounding him again.

_Oh-no, and I was so close too_. Gohan got back into battle position ready to defend his chibi father anyway possible.

"I must… complete the mission… eliminate Goku…" Android 16's gentle eyes suddenly turned red as he charged towards the blissfully unaware pure Saiyan.

"No! Stop!" Gohan went after him.

Just before the out-of-control 16 could reach Goku's head, Gohan managed to tackle him away to a wall just before the Saiyan turned around looking clueless. "Hm? I thought I heard something… probably just my imagination. Now where is everybody?"

Android 16's stomach (where Gohan just skull bashed) was now sparking and the demi-Saiyan has a headache, his tail swished a little before sitting up.

"Owww… note to self; never tackle a sturdy android with head." Gohan grumbled to himself while rubbing his sore head.

"Go… Gohan." Android 16 struggled to say.

Gohan's eyes shot open as he realized 16 said his name; he remembers him!

"Android 16? You… remember me?"

"Your head bash attack… rewired some of my… circuitries to my memory. I don't have much time… that pirate robot… Cell had put in some kind of dark energy into it… and is forcing me to obey my original function… so long as that robot still lives… I am forced to… try and complete the mission… I have chosen not to long ago." Android 16 explained weakly to his hybrid friend.

"I knew it had something to do with that robot, but I can't just destroy it; Dad has to or I'd mess up Time." Gohan said.

"Then I will… count on you… to destroy me… while you still can." 16 said and suddenly grabbed Gohan's arm.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked, surprised at 16's sudden grip.

"I will… give you some of my… own energy. Use it to… kill me for good… before I am forced… to destroy Goku… again."

"No! It was bad enough when Cell killed you; I don't want to kill you too! You're my friend 16." Gohan cried as he remembered all too well how Cell crushed his head right in front of him and how much Eighter reminded him of this kind android.

"I am sorry… Gohan… but it… must be done… hurry." 16 said as the dark auras were surrounding him again.

Gohan still refused. "What if I just hold you off long enough for Dad to destroy that other robot?"

"Won't… work. Cell made sure… if that robot gets destroyed… I will go along with it. Best to rid me now before… I kill your father, Gohan."

The demi-Saiyan didn't realize that 16 was concentrating his ki on Gohan's hand and forced out a ki blast powerful enough to wipe out his body. Gohan gasped as he saw this. "No… not again…"

In a way, Cell had killed Android 16 in front of Gohan again and this made the demi-Saiyan angry, but he tried his best to keep his cool because if he lose control of his emotions he could accidently bring down the entire area and bury it in the ocean.

_No… must not let my emotions get to me. 16 wouldn't want that, I must calm down and follow my dad._ Gohan thought to himself as he let out a breath to calm himself down.

_**"That's it Son, stay calm. You're a lot better at controlling our emotions now then you were a few years back." **_Adult Goku said proudly in his head.

Gohan sighed._ Dad, this is getting too hard to do by myself. I'm going to need some help._

_**"Don't you worry Son, remember you're not alone; Kit and Father Bardock are helping you anyway they can. Just stick with **__**my past self, try not to lose your cool and everything should be fine."**_ Goku said calmly, trying to reassure his son.

The hybrid nodded as he watched his chibi father going into that old abandon building. Gohan was about to go in after him when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind.

"Now hold on kid, you'll be the perfect hostage to keep that stronger tailed brat from doing anything rash. With you he'll hand over the Dragon Balls with no quarrel at all and I won't have to get my hands dirty." It was General Blue and he probably thought Gohan was just a weak little boy.

Gohan smirked as he decided to have a little fun while waiting for Goku, Bulma and Krillin to kill that pirate robot for good.

"Please let me go, I only wanted an ocean tour." Gohan begged, acting like a helpless little boy; his mother always said he could try a career as an actor if the whole scholarship thing didn't work out.

"Too bad, if you wanted to be left alone you shouldn't have gotten involved with that other boy, now you're just a target." Blue snapped.

"You're so cruel…" Gohan whined.

"Hey, guess what kid; life is cruel!" Blue scolded.

Gohan had a flashback of Piccolo telling him the same thing when he first took him out to the wilderness.

Suddenly Goku extended his Power Pole, Bulma and Krillin slid down from it and Goku blasted the window, presuming destroying the robot. Bulma and Krillin were running ahead while Blue kept himself and Gohan hidden.

"You keep quiet kid until the right time." Blue hissed in the demi-Saiyan's ears. Gohan just looked scared while laughing inwardly; he could easily escape, make it look accidental then make Blue look bad; it's perfect, so long as nothing goes wrong.

"Where's Sky?" Krillin asked Bulma as they were running down the long hallway.

"Sky will be fine; he's a big boy he can take care of himself. Besides, if he is still back there Goku will help him." Bulma said quickly.

"May I remind you that Sky is younger than both Goku and me? He's not even a fighter… I hope he's okay." Krillin sighed.

Gohan may be bad at lying, but his acting was pretty good… Kit must be rubbing off him more than he realized at first. Not to mention the human-Saiyan hybrid remember how scared he use to be when Raditz first came to Earth and kidnapped him.

"Please let me go; I wouldn't be much help to you. Goku would still find a way to get out of your trap and save me." Gohan sounded like he was helpless.

"I said shut up boy! If you wanted to stay out of trouble; you should've just stayed home with your momma!" Blue snapped, losing his patience with this 'weak' little 'crybaby' boy.

Gohan tail slowly snaked its way to Blue's foot, the young demi-Saiyan already planning to make General Blue look bad… _Yeah, Kit's been influencing me alright. Gohan _thought with a sigh.

"You don't understand…" Gohan started to say.

"No, _you_ don't understand kid! If you don't shut up then in the next five seconds you're going to need an ambulance!" Blue snapped irritably, almost shouting, amazingly enough; Goku couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, I'm sure an ambulance will be necessary for _somebody_." Gohan smirked as he sweep his tail under Blue's foot, causing the General to lose his balance and fall on the ground with a loud THUD.

"Wh-what… just happened?" Blue floundered around and stood up, looking quite shocked.

"I-I don't know… maybe an eel or something slicked under your foot?" Gohan said nervously while trying to contain his laughter at how funny General Blue's face was right now.

"Right… maybe this isn't the best place for a bargain with the monkey boy. You, come with me!" Blue grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged the demi-Saiyan down the hallway to follow Bulma and Krillin.

"Where's Sky? I know; he's probably with Bulma and Krillin, I better go after them." Goku said to himself as he began his trek on the hallway too after destroying the robot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25; General Blue's Wrath<strong>

General Blue stopped when he saw the little arrow sign Krillin made for Goku's direction. "This will spice things up a bit." He erased it with his foot and drew the arrow pointing the opposite direction to mislead the poor naïve Saiyan boy.

"Let me go!" Gohan snapped, pretending to struggle and yell every once in a while not to seem suspicious.

"Stop struggling kid! You're making it hard on BOTH of us! Now let's go follow your friend and if you so much as scream; you'll wish you were never born." Blue threaten with his 'evil' expression… which pales compared to Piccolo's and Vegeta's… and that's an understatement.

Gohan pretended to cringe as Blue kept pulling him along.

So while Goku was going the wrong way, Krillin and Bulme were unaware they were being followed and kept going to find the treasure and Dragon Ball, Gohan couldn't help but feel how much better and better this treasure hunt was going.

_A seemingly helpless boy gets captured by the cruel general of the Red Ribbon Army. The main hero is going the wrong way while the other two explorers are being followed to find the treasure. If I was a movie director this would make the theater golden._ Gohan thought to himself.

Bulma and Krillin had dived into a small pool that leads somewhere. Gohan couldn't believe Bulma and Krillin _actually_ took _off_ their clothes. _They be better off with wet clothing than be half naked in a cave that's about to collapse._ Gohan had felt the shaking and how the ceiling was cracking.

"Alright kid, you better be good at holding your breath because if you drown that's your problem. Tch! I can't believe I have to get wet." Blue grumbled as he took his uniform shirt and hat off until he was only in his shoes and pants. Gohan was glad he had spare gi in his Capsule.

Blue dived in while still having his firm grip on Gohan's arm. Good thing Gohan could hold his breath longer than a whale. Blue was swimming after Bulma and Krillin through this underwater cave until there was a surface up ahead. Krillin had to pull Bulma up as she was losing her breath fast.

Blue pulled himself and Gohan up the surface put kept a hand on the hybrid's mouth to keep him from warning his friends. Bulma and Krillin see three different color treasure chests (bronze, gold and blue) and a lady statue with ten arms, each holding sharp swords.

Gohan rolled his eyes. _If this doesn't spell trap; I don't know what does._

Unfortunaly it seems Krillin didn't have common sense like the demi-Saiyan, the bald boy went straight for the golden chest and opened it. A toy pirate holding a real gun jumped out of the chest and shot rapidly. It's a good thing Krillin was so short; he ducked and dodged every bullet until it ran out of ammo.

"Geez Krillin; anyone with eyes could see this is a trap; except for you apparently. Look; the gold chest was rigged because that's always the first place people look. We have to open the bronze chest; that's probably where the secret is to unlocking this puzzle." Bulma said like the genius she is.

Gohan suddenly sensed something was wrong again_. Oh-no… it's another Time Glitch. This one is smaller than the others but it's still there. What should I do? I don't see it anywhere, but it's near…_

Gohan tried looking around the room with his eyes, but he still can't find the Time Glitch anywhere. That is until he looked at the statue and saw it was glowing faintly… uh-oh.

Bulma just opened the bronze chest and in it was a key. Krillin picked it up and put it in the lock that was on the statue. This set off another trap as the statue's hands shot out those swords at Krillin. Bulma screamed and hid herself behind some boulders while Krillin picked up the swords to reflect the incoming weapons.

Gohan blinked when he saw what looked like a skeleton pirate coming out from behind the wall wearing a jacket and a hat and was floating and transparent. _Yup, this Time Glitch involve Pirate Ghosts, now can't be having a good treasure hunt without Pirate Ghosts._ Gohan thought to himself.

The demi-Saiyan knew he had to destroy these ghosts before they mess anything up, so he had to get out of Blue's grip now. Gohan suddenly started 'panicking' in the water; splashing around as if something was trying to eat him from underwater.

"Stop it kid! What are you doing?" Blue hissed.

"Something's… got me!" Gohan cried when Blue's hand was removed from his mouth.

The demi-Saiyan made himself sink into the water, creeping Blue out and decided to let the kid drown while he plans out his next move. When Gohan saw Blue wasn't coming after him; he slowly came back up and snuck around him before getting out of the water.

_Now how do I get rid of those ghosts without being seen?_ Gohan wondered to himself keeping his eyes on the Pirate Ghosts.

The Pirate Ghosts just floated there, they weren't doing anything except watching Bulma and Krillin. Krillin managed to whack away one sword and it stabbed the statue lady's head; apparently killing it. The statue opened its mouth and colorful jewels were falling out into the chest they opened. Both of them cried happily at how rich they are.

Gohan couldn't help but smile as he watched them, his tail swaying a bit. General Blue just had to go and spoil the fun. "You are so gracious for leading me to the treasure while you did all the work; but now I must kill you."

"What? No way!" Bulma cried.

"Stand back Bulma, I'll handle Pretty Boy here." Krillin glared and got into battle position.

Suddenly the Pirate Ghosts laughed sinisterly, causing the demi-Saiyan to quirk an eyebrow until he noticed the ground underneath them was cracking. Now Gohan may not know exactly what's suppose to happen here; but he's sure the ground breaking was _not_ part of what's suppose to happen.

"We're screwed…" was the 11-year old human-Saiyan hybrid had time to say just before the entire ground shattered and everybody fell straight down while screaming. Gohan, still having little access to his ki, could not fly at the moment and fell with them.

"Ugh, what happened?" Bulma groaned as she sat up and saw she was somewhere in a darker part of the cave.

"I don't know… I think the floor collapsed on us and we fell down here." Krillin moaned.

Bulma and Krillin were shocked to see young Gohan on the floor with them. "Why do these things always happen?"

"Sky? Are you okay? How did you get here?" Bulma asked in concern.

Gohan blinked and said, "I fell in."

Blue suddenly popped out of the rocks that had buried him; he was furious when he saw a scratch on his face and glared at the three of them. "There's a scratch… on MY face! You three! You're going to pay for this!"

"But the floor collapse, how is that our fault?" Bulma snapped.

"It's because of your little cannon ball adventure that caused this!" Blue snapped back as he advanced towards them.

"Bulma, Sky, hide somewhere, I'll hold him off." Krillin said bravely.

Gohan gasped when he saw those Pirate Ghosts above them. _What are those skeleton spirits up to?_

Bulma grabbed the demi-Saiyan and hid behind some boulders. "What is it with people always dragging me everywhere?" Gohan grumbled getting tired of being dragged.

Krillin was getting his butt handed to him; especially after Blue's eyes glowed… blue and paralyzed Krillin completely. Gohan's eyes widened when he saw this; he's never seen anyone able to paralyze people before; usually they just get mauled or blasted to death.

Gohan had to restrain himself with all his willpower not to help Krillin; it was still part of the timeline. Just when it looked like Blue was going to kill Krillin; Goku himself busted down the walls and kicked Blue in the face. The demi-Saiyan breathed easily again when he saw his past dad rescuing his bald friend.

"Are you okay Krillin?" Goku asked his friend in concern.

"I've been… better." Krillin chuckled weakly.

"Goku! You came just in time kid." Bulma said in relief.

"Hey Goku." Gohan waved.

Goku glared at General Blue. "You were able to beat Krillin? You must be strong. Let me fight you now."

"You little insect monkey boy! You made my nose BLEED! You will be sorry that you ever messed with General Blue!"

So General Blue tried fighting the pure Saiyan boy, but he couldn't even hit him. Goku easily punched and kicked Blue away each time he tried. Bulma and Krillin cheered for their friend, but Gohan was more worried about the two Pirate Ghosts above them; they were planning something and the half Saiyan wanted to know what it was before it's too late.

"You should watch Goku, Sky; maybe you could learn a thing or two from him." Krillin said to Gohan.

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

Blue suddenly paralyzed Goku like he did with Krillin and began beating him too. Gohan gasped when he saw those Pirate Ghosts suddenly surrounded Blue when he was about to kick Goku again. Bulma and Krillin yelled in fear as this was the first time they noticed those ghosts.

"Oh-no…" Gohan found out what they wanted; they wanted to possess the one they believed was the strongest in the area and they thought it was General Blue since he was beating Goku.

"What? What are these blasted things doing? They're so disgusting, get them away!" Blue shouted.

The two ghosts suddenly went into General Blue's body and caused strange evil red aura surrounding him. Gohan could sense his Power Level just sky rocketed to inhumane heights all of a sudden.

_No way… at this rate he's almost as powerful as Vegeta in his basic form! _Gohan thought worriedly.

_**"**__**Gohan! King Kai just warned me that those ghosts were created from the Time Glitch that mysterious enemy made. She's behind this and anything those ghosts possess will turn any normal human almost as powerful as a Saiyan, maybe even more powerful."**_ Adult Goku warned.

_Ugh… everything always got to get so complicated._ Gohan annoyed, thought to himself as he used his super speed to chop Krillin, Bulma and kid Goku's neck to knock them out, hopefully long enough until he could destroy this Time Glitch and fix Time around here.

Gohan jumped in front of the possessed General Blue and got into battle stance right away; this battle will be tough since he still had no access to his ki and can't transform into Super Saiyan; he'll have to rely on Kao-Ken.

Possessed Blue was bulkier, his eyes were pure white; not pupils, his mouth kept drooling and that deadly dark red aura kept flashing around him as he stared at Gohan as if a hungry wild animals with rabies about to attack its unfortunate prey.

"Okay, you want to fight? Then come and get me!" Gohan challenged bravely, though inwardly he wondered if he could actually pull it off.

The demi-Saiyan and Possessed Blue charged at each other. Gohan was doing pretty well holding his own by matching every blow in close combat, but the kid's body was still recovering from those Time Glitches back at the amusement park, making it hard for him to keep up. It wasn't long until Possessed Blue was able to punch Gohan in the face and sent him back.

Gohan moaned in pain a bit before standing up and rubbing his punched cheek. _Ugh… this is no good; I'm only fighting a quarter of my strength. If this keeps up I'll be defeated and Time will be destroyed forever!_

Possessed Blue's dark aura suddenly surrounded his entire body and he suddenly started growing. Gohan stepped back when he saw Possessed Blue becoming bigger and bigger until he was about the size of a building! Not only that; Possessed Blue was turned into some kind of giant crocodile monster and roared loudly.

"Now this is just ridiculous! What's a crocodile got to do with PIRATES?" Gohan screamed angrily.

The demi-Saiyan wished there was a way to regain his strength immediately even if it's just for this fight. Goku woke up suddenly and stood up next to Gohan.

"Hm? Goku?" Gohan was surprised that his chibi father woke up so early.

"Sky… can you feel that?" Goku asked him suddenly.

"Feel what?"

"The moonlight."

Gohan blinked and just noticed around them was some sort of calming light. Both Saiyan boys' tails were twitching on their own accordance. Could this really be moonlight? But they were under the ocean; how are they able to…?

Looking up; Gohan and Goku saw a bright light that was causing the moonlight surrounding them… how did _that_ get there?

Gohan smiled when he saw a certain dark purple fox kit winking at him from above along with Bardock before they disappeared. Kit and Bardock must've came here and set up that artificial moon for them; now he and Goku can be on par with Possessed Blue Crocodile.

The two Saiyan boys grew bigger; dark brown hair sprouted from their bodies, their mouth grew longer, their teeth sharper. They have turned into the great Oozaru.

Both Oozaru Goku and Gohan roared loudly, shaking the entire area and glared at Crocodile Blue. Three giant animals about to go on a free-for-all, who will win this giant wild fight to the death? Find out the next Part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos.**

**To Be Continued…**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Shut it Kit, people would most likely read this after Christmas Day.

You're such a spoil sport. Anyway, I really like that cliffhanger there just before the giant animal battle royale. Hee, hee, hee.

Yeah, yeah, it was you who ended the chapter this time.

I know, hee, hee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Sorry if this part of the story seems a little rushed towards the end. Fight scenes are hard to do, especially with just words alone and I just had to use Oozaru here.<strong>_

_**Kit: Actually the Oozaru was my idea, she just wanted to end it off with Blue being defeated by kid Goku like in the show.**_

_**Gohan: Both of you need to chill, it's Christmas.**_

_**Author: Yeah, Christmas is always such a wonderful holiday.**_

_**Kit: Well I'm waiting on the New Years. I can't believe 2012 is already almost here, it's as if it was yesterday 2011 just booted out 2010.**_

_**Gohan: Yeah, well anyway, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year everybody.**_

_**Author: Hey! Demi-Saiyan! That's MY line!**_

_**Kit: We'll see you all next time... most likely next year. Hee, hee, hee, until then... I'm going to have a little fun with the Author and the demi-Saiyan.**_

_***Kit pulls out some super glue and a jar of fire ants while smirking***_


	11. Part 11: The Stadium

_**Author: Sorry for taking a while to upload the new year chapter, but Kit poured honey and fire ants all over me!**_

_**Kit: You're too easy to prank.**_

_**Author:Anyway, I have a guest with me today: Cityracer.**_

_**Cityracer: Hey everybody.**_

_**Kit: Well it's about time you got a guest, he looks like fun to prank- I mean play with.**_

_**Author: You just stick with Gohan before someone gets hurt. So Cityracer, how are you liking the story so far?**_

_**Cityracer: I've always enjoyed it, but I think Kit needs a more active role.**_

_**Kit: I agree with Cityracer!**_

_**Author: Oh hush it you little monster! In this Part Kit does have a more active role, from this point on she'll be sticking with the demi-Saiyan.**_

_**Cityracer: Without your stories, I wouldn't have made my own.**_

_**Author: I'm glad I could inspire you Cityracer and I hope you readers enjoy all his stories.**_

_**Kit: I think we chatted enough, time to do the Disclaimer.**_

_**Author: I don't own Gohan or any of the DBZ characters, but I do own Kit and she will pay for pranking me! You have anything else to add before we start the story Cityracer?**_

_**Cityracer: I got nothing.**_

_**Kit: Then let the story begin!**_

_**Author: That's MY line!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 26, Three Giant Battle Royale**

After Bardock created the artificial moon, Gohan and Goku looked at it and transformed into the great Oozaru. Both of them roared loudly as they glared at the Crocodile Blue.

Oozaru Goku and Gohan didn't know how to talk in their giant ape forms, so question and answers will have to wait. Crocodile Blue doesn't seem to have that problem however, as he opened his giant maw filled with razor sharp teeth.

**"So the two monkey boys could actually transform into bigger monkeys? This will be amusing."** Crocodile Blue mocked.

_Dad and I will have to work together; even as the giant ape, my powers are still too low; they're on par with my Dad's ape form at best._ Gohan thought to himself and felt awkward as a giant, hairy ape monster.

Oozaru Goku seems to have a hard time moving because he kept stumbling everywhere, causing the rocks from above to fall. Oozaru Gohan sweat dropped when he realized his past father have the same problem; neither of them are use to moving around as a giant monkey.

Crocodile Blue took notice of this. **"Ha! So the two of you monkeys can't even walk on your own two feet; this'll be easier than I thought."**

Both Oozaru boys knew this was trouble if they don't get it together and control the giant, bulky body soon.

Crocodile Blue lunched the first attack; his maw wide open and shot out huge blasts of water at the two monkeys, soaking them and almost drowning them.

Oozaru Gohan jumped and managed to punch the croc with his large fists; enough to hurt him, but not enough to push him to the ground. Oozaru Goku stood up too and whacked the croc with his tail, slapping him silly.

Crocodile Blue growled as he snapped open his mouth, ready to bite down on the monkey's unfortunate flesh and fur.

Oozaru Gohan had a distant memory of his training with Piccolo; it was faint, but he can't help but recall something from long ago… It was during one night after he had a nightmare of Raditz killing his father again.

The hybrid remembered seeing the full moon, but he didn't have his tail at the time yet something about it triggered the Oozaru within him, but that's all he could remember before Crocodile Blue pushed Oozaru Goku back and slammed him into Gohan.

**"You two got a lot to learn before you can beat me and I won't give you the chance!"** Crocodile Blue sneered.

_How are we going to beat him? We can't even stand up straight. I wish I could communicate with Dad somehow…_ Gohan thought desperately.

Oozaru Goku turned to Oozaru Gohan, both Great Apes looked at each other and at the moment Gohan understood; if they can't speak to each other they must use body language or eyes of understanding like most warriors during battle, now if only they could fight without falling over…

Crocodile Blue blasted another hydro cannon attack from his mouth at the two giant apes, brushing them back against the wall while they struggle to stand.

Oozaru Goku decided to charge in first while Oozaru Gohan stayed back to wait for the signal to attack; that was their plan. Gohan couldn't help but inwardly chuckle; a giant ape vs. a giant croc, it's a lot like that movie he watched once with Krillin; King Kong vs. Godzilla.

Oozaru Goku had to endure the incoming floods of water from the croc, but the ape form has a lot of power and endurance it seems as he was able to reach Blue, swing his bulky arms over the croc's body and give him a bone crushing hug.

Crocodile Blue roared in pain as he struggled to break free from Oozaru Goku's iron grip; it's a good thing Blue doesn't know of Goku's weakness, his tail.

Oozaru Goku gave a roar and looked over at Oozaru Gohan, who nodded. This signal meant; attack. Oozaru Gohan ran and jumped high, ready to stomp on the giant reptile.

Unfortunaly Crocodile Blue had more techniques than simply spraying water on them; the croc looked up at the incoming giant hybrid ape and somehow its shadow moved and tackled Gohan to the ground before he could body slam the croc.

This sudden attack confused both Saiyan boys and the shadow croc bit Goku's tail! This weakened the giant ape and caused him to let go of Blue. The crocodile sneered as the shadow went back under his feet.

**"Like that technique? I call it; Shadow Striker. I have the ability to turn my shadow to life and attack my enemies when I am incapacitated."** Blue explained while bragging. Oozaru Goku had to recover from that severe tail biting experience while Gohan growled irritably; wishing he and Goku had time to get use to their giant ape forms before taking on this battle.

Oozaru Gohan had another memory; he remembered falling from a high cliff when he looked at the full moon once before. Another time Piccolo was using an electrical attack on him and he looked at the full moon again. The next flash Gohan remembered firing a powerful ki beam from his mouth as the Oozaru and exploded many mountains with ease.

When Oozaru Gohan remembered this, he quickly opened his mouth, focused on his reserved kis and blasted it all out at Crocodile Blue, who was too busy bragging to have noticed this and was caught by surprise when the beam reached him.

Oozaru Goku was surprised to see this as he had never used that kind of power before; mostly only pounding the earth in. Of course, because Gohan was still severely weakened from the Time Glitch Galore incident, his ki beam was only half, perhaps lower, of his normal power, but it was still enough to really put the hurt on Crocodile Blue.

Goku made a mental note to learn how to fire ki beam from his mouth later as he doesn't know how to do that now; the Kamehameha Wave he only knew how to do with his hands and he's not sure if he could do it as a giant ape monster.

Crocodile Blue hissed angrily. **"So you do know how to somewhat fight as a giant monkey. Well that's amusing, but I'm done with games; it's time you two hairy apes see the true depths of my new powers."**

Oozaru Gohan and Goku didn't like where this is going, but they knew they better get ready for whatever this croc is going to do. Gohan could feel Blue's ki getting stronger and stronger all of a sudden, not a good sign.

_As if fighting him while he was playing around wasn't bad enough. _Gohan grumbled to himself.

When Crocodile Blue powered up, Gohan couldn't help but think of Frieza for a moment. Oozaru Goku hissed and caught Gohan's attention. Oozaru Goku pointed at the walls near the powering up croc.

At first Gohan wondered what Goku meant; but he soon realized he wanted to try and bury Crocodile Blue before this fight gets too out of hand. Oozaru Gohan wanted to tell Goku it's risky as that would most likely cause a cave in, but it looks like they don't have a choice; it was do or die.

Oozaru Gohan and Goku charged at the walls as fast as their bulky bodies could take them, but unfortunaly Crocodile Blue knew what they were planning and tripped both of their feet with his thick tail. Oozaru Gohan growled in frustration as they can't afford any slip ups right now.

_Dad and I need to get use to this body. If we survive this; we are so training ourselves in this body._ Gohan thought furiously.

Oozaru Goku reacted fast, however and pounded the walls as hard as he could with his fist while on the ground. Oozaru Gohan distracted Blue by constantly blasting his powerful ki beam from his mouth at the croc, causing him to get pushed back. Oozaru Gohan also helped out by jumping to cause quakes in the area.

"Ugh… what's with… all the shaking?" Krillin asked finally waking up, but still groggy enough to not be aware of the three giant animals. Bulma was still knocked out.

With their extremely sensitive hearing, both Oozaru boys heard Krillin and gasped when they realized their friend will have a heart attack when he sees them and Blue.

_Oh man, I thought he would be out for another twenty minutes!_ Oozaru Gohan thought flustered; this will be hard to explain.

Krillin rubbed his head and looked up. "Oh… two monkeys and a lizard… I must be dreaming…"

Kit came out of the shadows… apparently hiding nearby to watch the fight. The little fox stood on all fours and raced to Krillin, turning herself into (nice) Launch and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh dear me Krillin; you've been working hard today haven't you? You should get some rest. You've been working so hard with Master Roshi that you just collapsed." 'Launch' said in 'concern' while Kit inwardly laughed.

Krillin smiled and closed his eyes. "Okay… good-night Launch."

Oozaru Gohan couldn't help but chuckle, which sounded a bit strange as a giant primate. Oozaru Goku looked at 'Launch' puzzlingly, probably thinking what the heck is Launch doing here and why isn't she screaming her head off?

Oozaru Gohan tapped Oozaru Goku's back with his tail, telling him to stay focus. Oozaru Goku is sure to ask what is 'Launch' doing here after they find a way to finish off Blue.

Oozaru Gohan knew fighting Crocodile Blue as they are now would result in their most embarrassing defeat, so they must cause a radical cave in on top of the giant croc and get out before they're buried in the ocean along with him.

Crocodile Blue opened his great bit maw again and this time spout out massive sea weed instead of water, which tied up the two giant monkey boys and it was sturdy enough to make them struggle to break.

"**Hah, hah! You two apes can't muscle your way out of these sea weed, they're stronger than your primitive brains can imagine!" **Blue sneered.

Oozaru Gohan jumped up and down like crazy, causing a lot of quakes. Oozaru Goku looked at him and realized what he was trying to do and started doing the same.

Crocodile Blue was not going to make it easy on them unfortunaly as he constantly hammered them with his head or tail, or bite them too. Oozaru Gohan wished Piccolo taught him how to control the Oozaru instead of just cutting off his tail to keep him from transforming that would've made this fight a lot easier.

Kit glared at the giant croc, she decided to do something really risky; she hid herself in the shadows, stealthy ran over with her four paws right behind the croc, jumped and bit down on the croc's tail HARD. Kit's bite made a shark's bite feel like a little pup's in comparison as her razor teeth was able to penetrate through the reptile's armor like scales.

Crocodile Blue was roaring out in pain; distracting him long enough for two of the giant monkey boys to constantly cause quakes until the entire underground base was shaking and rocks began to fall, the waters began to flood. The ceiling was caving in, covering up the artificial moon.

Because of this, Gohan and Goku were forced to turn back to 'human'; they regressed in size drastically, their fur was slowly disappearing, their red eyes turned back to their normal white and black until they were back to their original size.

Goku passed out cold right away as he didn't have a lot of stamina. Gohan would've passed out to due to not being fully recovered, but because he and Kit had stimulated his conscious he was able to stay awake, but he was dead tired that he could hardly move.

"What did I say about over doing it?" Kit sighed after she jumped away from the croc as he was getting buried in rocks. The two pirate ghosts came out of Blue's body and disappeared while Blue himself turn back into a regular human… well, as regular as he could get anyway.

Gohan weakly chuckled. "You didn't say anything about turning into a giant monkey."

"And I can see you and your dad needs work on using those giant hairy bodies, I mean that was just embarrassing… and next time we better give you Saiyan armor so you won't be naked when you regress." Kit smirked.

Gohan could only glare at the chuckling fox before he realized the full extent of the danger they're in; the entire cave is going to collapse and bury them in the ocean.

"We have to get out of here!" Gohan cried as he tried to stand up, but his body was still strained from that giant ape transformation that he couldn't even stand and was forced back down.

Kit looked at him and said, "Hmm… not good, the strain of that hair ape drained you more than I thought…"

"Kit, we have to get out of here, or we'll be buried in the sea!" Gohan cried.

"Oh relax before you make me go deaf demi-Saiyan, Bardock already foresaw this so he's already prepared for this." Kit said calmly as if the entire cave wasn't shaking.

"Really? What's Grandpa Bardock going to do?"

"You'll see soon. First, we need to give you and your… father child some clothes." Kit smirked as she took out two capsules and Gohan's favorite gi along with Goku's appeared.

"Here, you get your father and yourself dressed while we wait for Bardock; I'm a girl and rather not see you two naked any longer." Kit said before looking up at the falling rocks.

"With Krillin, Bulma and Goku out cold, this'll make it easier for all of us." Kit said after seeing all the past people were unconscious after Gohan had fully dressed himself and the unconscious kid Goku.

Gohan sweat dropped, just what are they going to do? Looking up to see if he could find his Saiyan grandpa, he was surprised the rocks hadn't demolished the entire area yet.

Bardock suddenly came out from underground instead of the ceiling as Gohan had expected it since Kit was looking up for some reason. Bardock was all wet… he must've been underwater looking for something.

"I've finally got it; the Dragon Ball." Bardock said and glared at the smiling mischievous fox.

"Good, now that'll keep Time from dying on us. Okay Gohan, we're going to have to get out of here pronto." Kit said and a brown rat suddenly crawled up to her head and squeaked.

"Uh…?" Gohan looked at the rat.

"Gohan, meet Scatter, the rat. In the original timeline he actually saved your father's hide from Blue." Kit briefly explained as the rat squeaked and wagged its tail like a dog.

"Look can we go now? Because of you my eyes got salt water in them and I almost swallowed a dang jellyfish!" Bardock snapped, clearly irritated by this fox and how she keeps getting him into unwanted situations.

"Okay, sheesh you're so grumpy." Kit laughed as she transformed herself into a bird and grabbed Gohan with her illusionary talons while Bardock grabbed the unconscious Krillin, Bulma and Goku and they flew across the collapsing cave.

Gohan had a brief flashback of getting carried by a giant eagle when he was living in the wilderness before while Kit, though a much smaller bird, was carrying him with the 'talons', though she's most likely using her mouth to carry him. With the rocks constantly coming down it was hard to navigate through the collapsing cave.

"We should be there soon." Bardock said after getting hit in the head a few times by some stray rocks, good thing Saiyan's head are harder than steel.

Kit's 'wings' got hit a few times, most likely her front paws, but she was able to endure it. "Good, I don't think I can take anymore rocks hitting me."

Scatter the rat was still on her head and squeaked a bit trying to avoid the rocks that may hit the fox's illusionary bird's head.

They made it to the room they were in earlier with the robot and… Android 16 were defeated. Gohan blinked back the tears when he remembered all too well how he was forced to kill 16 to stop him from killing his young father.

"Oh good, it's still intact, I was worried the submarine would've been destroyed when we got here and that would've screwed us over." Kit said as she flew towards one of the pirate's old submarine.

"We're not going back to our own submarine?" Gohan questioned as Kit put him down; he had recovered enough to stand on his own two feet again.

"Demi-Saiyan that sub is long gone by now, this is our only ticket out of here. Now it's either sink or swim… literally." Kit smirked as she turned back to her fox self.

"Okay, this better have enough room for all five—" Bardock started to say until the rat on Kit's head squeaked in demand.

The Saiyan rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, okay, SIX of us."

Kit looked into the submarine; it was pretty roomy for a small one, must've been because the pirates needed as much room as they can for all their crew.

"I think we can squeeze in, now hurry up before we all drown." Kit said.

Bardock opened the submarine and put down the three unconscious past people into it while he, Gohan and Kit had to squeeze themselves to fit in… and Scatter, but he's really small so he didn't have to squeeze as much.

"This is cramp, why did I listen to you Kit?" Bardock snapped at the fox.

"Kit, couldn't you just… I don't know, teleport us out of here?" Gohan asked the little fox as he remembered her being able to teleport.

Kit grinned and said, "Now what fun would that be? Besides I can only teleport two or three people at the most. Even I have my limits demi-Saiyan."

"You sure Bulma, Krillin and Dad won't wake up? Won't they find it suspicious when they see you two?" Gohan asked as he realized another dilemma… as if there weren't enough already.

"Then you'll just have to keep knocking them out until we get our tails out of here." Kit said as she closed the glass and Bardock worked he controls.

Gohan grumbled; Kit's really getting on his nerves, from the looks of it she's getting on Bardock's nerves too. What is it about this fox and agitating Saiyans?

"Look out for those rocks!" Kit suddenly said that snapped Gohan out his daydreams.

Scatter whimpered a squeak as the rocks pounded on the submarine, Kit almost got sat on by the falling unconscious Bulma, reacting fast the little fox jumped on somebody's head… which was Gohan, who gasped in shock when something furry suddenly hopped on his head.

Kit gasped when she realized she was on the demi-Saiyan's head and quickly jumped down blushing as if embarrassed. Gohan blinked; he had expected the fox to make fun of how spiky his black hair is, but instead she quickly jumped down and seemed ashamed or embarrassed.

Gohan looked at her curiously as he never seen her like this before; Kit looked down steadily, her blue eyes trailed to Gohan before looking down again and kept silent… which was out of character for her to say the least and this had him a bit worried.

"Aww, is the little foxy embarrassed?" Bardock teased seeing his chance and not missing it to embarrass the mischievous fox further.

Kit responded by smirking and the blush was gone, this had both the dead Saiyan and the demi-Saiyan nervous. "Oh she's not embarrassed, just really hot from being cooped up in a small sub with a bunch of gullible moronic monkeys!"

Of course Kit wouldn't allow anyone to tease _her_ and get way with it, much to Bardock's annoyance since he just ended her rare little awkward moment with his demi-Saiyan grandson. Gohan didn't know why jumping on his head would embarrass her in the first place… must be a girl thing.

The submarine suddenly ran out of fuel and lay limp on the narrow ground they were trying to escape in, this brought the Time Travelers back to the current situation.

"Oh great, it's out of fuel, now what do we do?" Bardock snapped at the fox, who obviously find this 'dire' situation amusing for some reason.

"No worries; Goku got us out of this one with one good Kamehameha Wave, I'm sure his future son here could easily do the same; all he has to do is shoot us to the surface. Well, can you do it, demi-Saiyan?" Kit grinned at Gohan who looked at her nervously, never liking that mischievous grin, but at least it's better than being all silent and awkward moments ago.

"Well… I guess I could try it…" Gohan said unsurely.

"Quit being so modest demi-Saiyan, just do it fast before they wake up." Kit said as she noticed Bulma, Krillin and Goku stirring a bit.

"Okay, hold your breath and make sure they don't drown." Gohan said as he began gathering the necessary energy to fire his wave.

Kit covered Goku's face, Scatter covered Krillin's while Bardock put his hand on Bulma's mouth and nose to keep them from breathing in the water.

"Ka… me… he… me… HA!" Gohan shot out his wave, making sure it's not too powerful to completely obliterate the sub but enough to rocket them out of the narrow cave, out of the cavern, up the open waters and… hit the surface and into the sky!

At the same time, Goku had woken up and saw they were suddenly in the sky above water, though confused; the pure Saiyan couldn't help but enjoy the fresh air after being trapped in an underwater cavern for hours on end.

Bardock quickly flew away before Goku saw him, but to Gohan's surprise; Kit didn't fly away or teleport somewhere else, instead she and Scatter were still with them falling through the sky. Bulma screamed; she must've woken up moments ago and Krillin… well he's still groggy, but at least he's aware enough to know they're somewhere in the sky.

"What just… happened?" Krillin asked while Bulma was too busy screaming in panic to ask herself.

"I don't know, but it looks like we escaped. NIMBUS!" Goku called and completely disregarded the fact that he was a giant ape monster along with 'Sky', passed out and woke up falling through the sky.

The yellow cloud flew in and caught Goku and Gohan. Goku grabbed Krillin's hand while he had Bulma's hand; Kit just hung on to Gohan's tail along with the rat. Gohan felt weakened a bit when she grabbed it, but not by much since she's not really squeezing it.

"Let's get to shore." Gohan said getting sick of the sea for one day.

"Fine kid, but you've got some explaining to do and what's with that weird purple fox and rat on your tail?" Bulma snapped when she finally stopped panicking and shouted at 'Sky', not to mention the first one to notice Kit and Scatter.

Goku looked back and said, "Aw, they're both so cute, are you going to keep them as pets or something Sky?"

Gohan blushed and noticed Kit's never ending smirk getting wider; it was teasing gold for the little fox, she didn't even seem to care that Goku called her a 'pet'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27, A Talking Fox?<strong>

It didn't take long before they reached shore where the seemingly abandoned Red Ribbon Army's base of the Blue Camp is. Gohan must now get ready to answer some really tough questions… maybe Kit could help bail him out like she had a few times before when he got himself into similar situations.

"Okay Sky, care to explain? Last thing I remember we were trapped in an underwater cavern after the entire ground collapsed on us with Goku fighting that weird Blue guy, than I suddenly blacked out and woke up in the sky." Bulma demanded from the sweating demi-Saiyan.

"Uh well… it's kind of hard to explain…" Gohan tried to say.

"I think we were fighting a giant dinosaur or something and we were giant monkeys but… I think that was just a dream… wasn't it?" Goku said a bit clueless, unsure if that whole Oozaru incident was just a dream or not.

"There's your shovel, start digging your way out demi-Saiyan." Kit whispered to Gohan.

Gohan smiled and nodded, "I'm pretty sure that was just a bad dream caused by pressure from being under the ocean too long, Goku. I mean a giant crocodile and turning into a giant hairy ape is just a bit too far fetched don't you think?"

"But it felt so real…" Goku wasn't so sure.

"But that still doesn't explain how we ended up out here." Bulma reminded.

"Uh… well…" Gohan began wracking his brain for a plausible answer.

"A giant octopus threw us into the surface…?" Gohan wanted to plunge himself into an active volcano for coming up with such a stupid, non-plausible answer. Kit's look says it all; 'a giant octopus, really?'

"A giant… octopus threw us?" yeah, the girl genius wasn't buying it either.

"You just had to dig that hole deeper, didn't you?" Kit sighed as she knew she'll have to do something to bail the naïve demi-Saiyan once again.

"How dumb do you think we are? There are no such thing as giant octopuses they're only in stories." Krillin said suspiciously.

"Actually I think I saw something that called itself an octopus and it was pretty big." Goku said.

Kit ran towards the ocean and used her illusion to make herself look like a ten story octopus. Bulma and Krillin yipped in shock when they saw the 'giant octopus' before it dived down into the sea. Kit turn back into her tiny fox self before coming back out, fur all wet.

"O-okay… so maybe they're not just myths after all…" Bulma and Krillin stuttered in shock.

"Thanks Kit, I owe you one." Gohan said quietly to the wet fox.

"You owe me a lot demi-Saiyan, but we'll just overlook that as we have more pressing matters at hand." Kit said as she shook her body to get as much water off her fur as possible.

"Hey, what about the Dragon Ball?" Goku gasped when he remembered the reason they were underwater in the first place.

Kit smirked as she gave Gohan the Dragon Ball she must've took from Bardock earlier. Gohan took it and gave it to Goku.

"Here, I found it just before we were thrown out." Gohan said.

"Wow, thanks Sky, you're a life saver." Goku smiled as he looked at the Dragon Ball, but was quickly disappointed when he only saw three stars on it, one star short.

"Aw… this one only has three stars…" Goku sighed.

"That wasn't the one you were looking for? Well if you're going to keep looking you can count me out, I've had it with life threatening adventures for one lifetime." Bulma snapped.

Krillin sighed as he looked up at the clouds. "Just think… we were so close, all that treasure and we couldn't get a signal one."

Bulma smirked as she pulled out a really big and colorful diamond (I think it was a diamond) from her… uh… bathing suit? Gohan blushed and looked away.

"I managed to snag this beauty just before that whole ground collapse on us." Bulma said proudly.

Krillin's eyes popped out of their sockets. "W-wow Bulma! I can't believe you've got hold of something so valuable!"

"I'm going to give it to Master Roshi to help pay for the submarine we lost." Bulma said, making Krillin rather disappointed that he couldn't keep it.

"Hey, before we go back to Master Roshi's, let's get some food, I'm starving." Goku whined.

There was a loud growling noise and everyone looked at Gohan, who was blushing like a tomato; the demi-Saiyan hadn't eaten in quite a while now that he thinks about it. Kit chuckled while Scatter laughed a squeak.

"Ugh, what is it with boys with tails always being so hungry? Let's just go." Bulma sighed.

"Hang on; there might be some food in those houses." Goku pointed at the abandoned Red Ribbon bases and hurried in before anybody could protest.

"So Kit, why didn't you teleport somewhere else like you usually do?" Gohan asked the fox while Bulma and Krillin went after his chibi dad.

"Bardock had a vision, but he didn't really tell me anything about it. He just said I need to stick with you for a while for some reason." Kit said.

Now this made the tailed boy curious; what did his Saiyan grandfather see that he needed Kit for? Guess he'll find out soon.

The rat, Scatter, jumped around and squeaked. Kit looked at it for a second before smiling and chasing it around. Gohan was surprised to see Kit acting like a playful little animal… well she is a little animal, but this is the first time he actually seen her act like a normal fox instead of a mischievous mystery person in a small fox's body.

The demi-Saiyan couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Kit was acting while she played with the rat; her fluffy tail actually wagged like an excited puppy while the rat squeaked and rolled over excitedly.

"Wow Kit… this is a new side of you I've never saw." Gohan chuckled.

Kit stopped and blushed while looking down; it's like when she accidently jumped on his head back in the submarine earlier. "Um… it isn't that strange for a fox kit to act like a fox kit." she said thought there was a hint of nervousness.

Gohan's eyebrows quirked as he wondered why Kit suddenly became embarrassed and awkward when he chuckled at the way she was acting? The demi-Saiyan expected her to tease him or at least ignore him, but nothing like this… what's with this little fox?

Scatter jumped back on Kit's head as she turned back to Gohan. "Well, we better get ready for Penguin Village soon, I have a strong feeling there's going to be some kind of big Time Glitch there or something." she was trying to change the subject, the tailed boy could see that, but decided to go with it for now.

Bulma, Krillin and Goku soon came out of the empty houses, the shorter yet older tailed boy carrying mountains of food and called for his Nimbus… how that poor cloud is able to carry all those food _and_ Goku at the same time is beyond Gohan.

Bulma and Krillin were getting into one of the empty helicopters because neither of them could ride the Nimbus and even if they could there really isn't much room for them anyway.

"Alright, hope aboard Sky." Goku said cheerfully to the taller yet younger tailed boy, who sweat dropped seeing how the yellow cloud could barely hold up all the food and Goku.

"Uh… I think I'll ride with Bulma and Krillin until the Nimbus have more room." Gohan said.

"Well, okay I guess. Here, I packed you some food too Sky." Goku smiled as he handed about half the portions of the mountains of food, making Gohan smile, even as a kid his dad is always looking out for him.

Kit chuckled and said, "Isn't that sweet? Father always looking out for son, no matter what timeline they're in."

Gohan blushed as he tried to ignore the teasing fox and walk over to Bulma and Krillin in the helicopter.

Kit and Scatter jumped in as well before they all took off into the sky. Gohan and Goku started stuffing their faces with the food while Kit looked out the window and seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"I wonder if the future will come to be?" she said quietly, but Gohan heard it and looked at her.

"What'd you say?" Gohan asked.

Kit looked at him and smiled, not her usual mischief smile, but a… sad one. "It's just I wonder if all this will mean anything in the end…"

The demi-Saiyan gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Kit shook her head and said, "Nothing that concerns you demi-Saiyan, just thinking out loud."

"Good, we're almost there." Bulma spoke up suddenly that caused Gohan to jump a bit.

So they finally landed on Master Roshi's Island, where they found the old Turtle Hermit fighting with… a lion seal? The seal was trying to take Roshi's magazine apparently.

"Uh… what's going on?" Bulma asked as soon as they came out of the vehicle.

"This demon seal has been stealing all my books!" Roshi snapped.

"This didn't happen before… how curious." Kit said both curiously and mischievously as always.

"It didn't? Are you saying this seal is a Time Glitch or something?" Gohan asked a bit worried.

"Not sure yet, but I don't think it's anything to be too concerned about." Kit answered.

"Uh Master… we just got back from the Pirate's Grotto and everything about it was true! We found the treasure and everything!" Krillin suddenly spoke up, causing Master Roshi to gasp in shock and let go of the magazine, which the seal happily took with it as it went into the ocean… which is odd since the book would most likely be unreadable underwater.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah, but we couldn't get any of it because there was a cave in and some giant octopus threw us back to the surface." Krillin sighed.

"But we did get a hold at least this baby." Bulma grinned as she showed Roshi the big diamond.

"Wow MAMA! That's a beauty of a gem alright." Roshi shouted.

"And I'm giving it to you because we lost your submarine." Bulma said.

This surprised the Turtle Hermit as he grabbed the gem from her. "No kidding? Wow, I could buy quite a few exercise tapes with it…"

"Maybe I should hang on to it, that way you won't waste it on something you don't want to buy later." Turtle said.

"You saying you don't trust me?"

"Yes."

Gohan and Kit jumped when they heard someone sneezing from inside the house and that could only be one person; Launch.

It was Launch alright… the mean version. "Alright, stick em up!"

Fearing her guns, everybody froze and put their hands, paws and fins up in the air. Gohan and Kit weren't really scared, but they knew they had to keep up the act of being weak and 'normal'.

"Now hand over the diamond and nobody gets hurt." She said.

"Who's that?" Bulma whispered to Goku, who told her it was Launch.

"Impossible, she's nice and have dark blue hair, not blonde."

"She has a little… personality disorder, so when she sneezes, she can be as sweet as cotton candy or as nasty as a hungry shark. I know, I was surprised too." Gohan whispered back.

Roshi begrudgingly gave Launch his precious diamond. She grinned as she step back towards the helicopter. "Nice, this'll be worth more than a bundle."

After she drove away into the sky Bulma shouted, "What are you doing? We need to go after her!"

"Calm down, just wait until she sneezes again and she'll come right back." Krillin reassured her.

"But how long will that take? I WANT MY DIAMOND!" Roshi cried.

Gohan glared behind the house; he sensed that power level of General Blue again; he survived, but thankfully he's nowhere near as powerful as when those ghost pirates possessed him. Kit didn't seem worried at all… could she even sense power levels? To be honest he didn't know any of the fox's skills except use illusions to fool people and being able to use ki to fly.

"Relax demi-Saiyan, let it happen, this is what happened last time too." Kit whispered, surprising him… could she read his mind or is he really that easy to read?

"Let's just go inside and have some refreshments while we wait." Krillin suggested trying to calm the raging Turtle Hermit down before he blows a gasket.

So while in the little pink KAME house, they were drinking orange juice. "My favorite." Gohan smiled, he had always loved orange juice.

Roshi looked at the rat and the fox. "What are these wild animals doing in my house?"

Kit glared at the Turtle Hermit. "EXCUSE me? Who are _you_ calling a 'wild animal'? _You're_ the one who's always trying to look under a girl's panties!" this was the first time Kit spoke up to anyone else other than Gohan, so this shocked everyone else that they all fell over on their backs… some had orange juice spilled all over their faces.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh, but he tried to cover up his mouth with his hand while Kit was laughing like a maniac and Scatter just shook his head.

"A t-talking fox? How?" Bulma stuttered and pointed shocked at the laughing little purple fox.

"Well excuse me, but there are a lot of talking 'animals' in this world, even foxes, why am I any different?" Kit snickered.

"I mean they're anthropoid people, you're a… natural fox, we don't see any of _those_ talking, so excuse us if we're a little surprised." Krillin spoke up.

"Yeah, I just love your surprises looks, it's so funny, wish you could see the looks on your faces." Kit laughed.

"Sky… did you know that this fox could talk? Could the rat talk too?" Goku asked his future son with sparkles of interest in his black eyes and his tail wagging in excitement.

"Uh well…" Gohan sweat dropped.

"Oh the monkey boy here knew, but if he told ya'll you would think he was crazy." Kit smirked, obviously loving the still shocked looks everyone was giving her.

Kit looked at Turtle. "Besides, there are other animals that aren't anthropoid that talks too like Turtle here."

Everyone remained silent after that. Roshi was about to speak up when suddenly blue ropes came out of nowhere and tied them all up. Gohan had sensed the incoming ki, but since he figured this was suppose to happen he just let it go and wait until the next Time Glitch or evil Time Traveler comes by before he panics again.

"What the? What's going on?" everyone cried in confusion while struggling to get out of the blue ropes that tightly bind everyone. Gohan could easily break out, but for obvious reasons pretended to struggle along with everyone else. Even Scatter the rat wasn't spared from the ropes. Kit didn't really look like she was struggling; she looked more relaxed than anything else.

Blue himself came into the house with that sinister smirk, Gohan glared as he remembered all too well that giant crocodile almost burying them in the ocean… how the heck he got out he'll never know.

"I see you're all tied up, so I'll just show myself around." Blue said as everyone glared at him.

"You… how did you escape?" Krillin demanded.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Bulma cried.

Goku tried getting out, but the blue ropes had tied around his tail, making him too weak to break free. Gohan's tail was getting squeezed too, but it didn't weaken him as much, plus he's trying to get use to his tail being squeezed so he wouldn't have to worry about people grabbing it and losing all his powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29, The Stadium Time Glitch<strong>

Blue looked around and found a pink backpack that has the two other Dragon Balls after taking away the one Goku was holding; so now he has three.

"I thank you for the Dragon Balls, and as your reward for being so 'cooperative', I'm giving you a one way ticket to the afterlife." Blue set down a time bomb that will blow in five short minutes.

"That should give you enough time to try and escape, but not enough to succeed." Blue smirked before walking out and drove the last plane out of the island.

Everybody was struggling as hard as they could to break free. Gohan looked at Kit worriedly as if asking if he should just break out and get rid of the bomb before it blows up on everyone, Kit answered back with a shake of her head.

"There's got to be a way to get out! I'm too young to die!" Krillin cried.

"Master Roshi, couldn't you break out?" Goku asked desperately.

"Well… I'm trying but… not succeeding…" Roshi grumbled.

"We've only got four minutes!" Bulma cried.

"Kit, are you sure this is a good idea? What if something goes wrong and it explodes while we're still tied up?" Gohan whispered to the dark purple fox tied up next to him.

"Oh don't worry so much demi-Saiyan, she'll be here soon." Kit said calmly while looking out the window.

"Who are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Three minutes left!" Turtle cried.

Another minute passed and it was down to a short two minutes. The human-Saiyan hybrid was getting nervous as he wasn't sure if this is supposed to happen.

"Oh good, she's here." Kit spoke up, breaking everyone's silent panicking.

They were about to ask the fox who's here when suddenly they saw another helicopter landing on the island; it was Launch, the nice one, she must've sneezed.

Everyone, including Gohan, was calling out to Launch to get her hair in there and get throw out the bomb before it was too late, they now have less than a minute!

"Oh hey, I didn't know we were having a party." Launch said clueless as she walked in.

"Hey, you guys will never believe what I found, isn't it beautiful?" Launch said with an excited smile holding out the diamond her nasty self stole from them.

"Launch! There's a bomb!" Bulma cried.

"We're gonna die!" Krillin screamed.

"Is… this a new game? Where'd you get the blue rope?" Launch was even more naïve than Goku.

"Launch! Take that bomb and throw it out, quickly!" Gohan cried who was also panicking.

"Why is there a clock on the floor?" Launch tried picking it up, but it was really heavy for her as she couldn't really move it.

"No really Launch, that's not a clock, it's a high explosive bomb!" Bulma tried to tell her.

"Launch, there's no time! Untie me quick!" Goku suddenly said.

Launch tried to untie Goku, but she couldn't. "This rope is so tight, I can't untie it."

"Here's a little thing called a knife!" Roshi said quickly.

"Well this knife is a little dull but it's all I've got." Launch said pulling out a not-so-sharp knife.

Gohan and Kit both sweat dropped; mean Launch can pull out variety of weapons yet the nice Launch can only get a dull knife?

"If you could just get my tail loose…" Goku said. Eventually Launch was able to break the rope on Goku's tail, loosing him enough so he could move. Goku thanked Launch quickly before diving at the time bomb and threw it out the window as far as he could; just in time too as it exploded in the sky.

"That was a close one." Gohan said in relief.

Goku immediately broke the ropes around Gohan and pulled his hand. "We have to go after him Sky, he's got our Dragon Balls!"

"Right!" Gohan nodded as he picked up Kit and Scatter, knowing he'll be needing Kit… Scatter just because Kit wanted to bring the little rat, he easily broke the ropes holding them, but nobody else seems to notice as Goku called for his Flying Nimbus.

Leaving behind everyone else to chase after Blue, Goku was really cranky because Blue pulled that nasty stunt on them on lunch time. Gohan was holding Kit and Scatter as he's not sure if these two animals could ride the Flying Nimbus.

Kit was strangely quiet throughout the ride, which was unusual for her.

"There he is Goku!" Gohan pointed at the incoming plane.

"I see him. Hey you! Give us back the Dragon Balls you stole!" Goku shouted.

"What? How did those brats escape?" Blue growled as he tried to make the plane go faster and faster. It was a high sky chase, Goku's Nimbus was able to match the speed of the vehicle, Gohan didn't remember the Nimbus being this fast before because he only ride it as a little kid and that time his dad made sure not to go too fast.

Goku had told 'Sky' to hang on to him so he wouldn't get blown off the cloud. So Gohan had one arm holding Kit and Scatter and the other holding onto Goku's shoulder, though it wasn't necessary.

"Wow, this is almost as fast as you when you fly at mid-speed in your basic form Gohan." Kit said through the harsh winds.

After the hyper speed between vehicle and cloud, they started slowing down. Looking down, Kit expected to see the unusual place called Penguin Village, but instead what she saw was a giant stadium covering what should've been the strange yet peaceful village.

"Oh… that's not good… I believe this is the Time Glitch Bardock was telling me about." Kit said and only Gohan heard her… well Scatter too, but he's just a rat.

"What? You mean that giant stadium wasn't there before?" Gohan grumbled; as if he hadn't dealt with enough Time Glitches before.

"Hm? Maybe he's finally giving up." They heard Goku say, catching their attention. Blue had slowed down suddenly, causing the Nimbus to get really close. Gohan knew what Blue was about to do, but before he could warn his chibi father, Blue suddenly rebooted the engine, causing all of them to fall off the cloud.

The human-Saiyan hybrid saw this was a perfect opportunity to get 'separated' from his kid father to fix this Time Glitch for the time being. While Goku was distracted, Gohan quickly flew further away from him and closer to the stadium, Kit followed while holding Scatter with her mouth.

When the two Time Travelers and rat landed in front of the giant stadium, they looked around to see people were gathering into it.

"What kind of Time Glitch is this?" Gohan asked in curiosity.

Scatter sat on Kit's head while the fox looked at the giant sign that says; ANIMAL TAMER STADIUM.

"Well this is a new one; I can't believe she made this. This got her scent all over it! She's just doing this to spite us." Kit hissed.

The demi-Saiyan looked at the little fox beside him. "Are you talking about that voice we fought in my dreams?"

"Yeah, I guess for now we could call her Distorta, at least until you learn her real name, that way it gives us something to call her for now." Kit said.

"Okay… so what makes you think Distorta is behind this?" Gohan asked.

"It's very easy for me to tell because I can easily tell her stench of a power level, you can't because you don't know here… yet."

"So what should we do about this Time Glitch? Destroy the stadium?"

"Are you crazy demi-Saiyan? You destroy the stadium you'll kill thousands of people in there. No, we need to a more… inconspicuous approach." Kit smirked.

The tailed boy nervously backed away from the grinning fox; he saw that look before when she forced him to cross-dress. "Just what are you planning, Kit?"

"I've always wanted to see how well I would do in a stadium against other 'animals'. Gohan, you're going to be my Tamer here, Scatter will be the look out for anything suspicious."

"And how is a rat going to know what's suspicious?"

"Oh you'd be surprise what a rat can do." Kit smirked while Scatter squeaked in agreement.

Kit pointed at a board that had the rules on this Animal Tamer Stadium. Gohan read it so he wouldn't be clueless on what to do.

The rules states that any person with an animal, be it a loyal pet or something they train, they can bring it to this stadium to test their skills as tamers or owners and see how well-trained their animal partners are. There will be many different events, each one specified for what the animal and tamers trained for. Owners and pets are specifically designed for something simple like a pet show, simple tricks and whatnot, but a tamer's animals are designed for battles, advanced tricks while the tamer must work together with the animal. The winner will win special prizes.

Gohan stopped reading as he could care less about the prizes. "So if we win the Time Glitch will go away?"

Kit shrugged as much as a fox like her could. "Don't know, there are always different ways of riding a Time Glitch depending on what it is. Bardock just told me to stick with you, so maybe if we win, or it could be something else. Whatever it is we won't find it if we stay out here."

"Fine, fine, let's go in." the human-Saiyan hybrid sighed; knowing there wasn't much of an option here and hoped his past father wouldn't worry too much about him.

Inside the stadium was HUGE! It was like being in a whole different world. There were a lot of people here with animals, all sorts of different species, even dinosaurs but surprisingly enough none of them had foxes.

"Where do we even go to sign up?" Gohan asked.

Kit looked around, not liking how crowded she was and almost got stepped on. She gasped when she suddenly saw three big dogs barking at her, she hissed, though she's not a cat, dogs hate foxes just as much.

"Bah! I hate this place! I can't even see what's in front of me!" Kit growled, tempted to use her illusions to scare everyone off, but resisted. Even if she could use her illusions to make herself bigger, she would still be tiny in reality and easily stepped on. Scatter squeaked in fear as a really tall person almost accidently kicked his ride.

The demi-Saiyan picked up the little fox to make things easier for both of them since he couldn't even see her under the entire crowd either. Kit was suddenly stiff and quiet; she didn't expect him to pick her up. This puzzled the demi-Saiyan, but decided to ignore it as he tried to look for a place to register.

Gohan had to wrap his tail around his waist to keep people from staring or pulling it out of curiosity, but it was a bit uncomfortable keeping it wrapped like that, he doesn't know how the other Saiyans like his grandfather or Vegeta does it, they're probably more use to it.

The hybrid boy went up to a lady and asked as politely as possible. "Excuse me miss, but could you tell me where the registration is?"

The lady had a fluffy Persian cat in her arms and looked at the still dark purple fox in the boy's arms, not noticing the rat on its head. "Are you entering with a stuffed animal?"

"Stuffed? No, she's real." Gohan said a bit puzzled, but than realized Kit hadn't moved or said a word since he held her.

Kit finally moved a little just to prove his point, but stayed silent for some reason. The lady was a bit surprised. "Oh my… are you sure you want to enter with a fox? They're known to be the hardest to tame and cooperate as they are mischievous and unpredictable."

"I can believe that, but I'm willing to take my chances."

"Alright, the registration is down the hallway, turn left on the second door and you'll be there."

"Thanks Miss!" Gohan bowed with respect before running off to find the registration and hope to get out of this clustered place.

"Kit, why are you suddenly so quiet? You're acting like a stuffed animal." The human-Saiyan hybrid asked when he finally found the hallway.

Kit nervously looked at him before looking down again; it's as if she dared herself not to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry Gohan, but I'm not use to being held by anyone, especially a Super Saiyan."

Gohan nodded in understanding; that would explain why she suddenly froze whenever she accidently touched him.

The demi-Saiyan finally found the registration room with three people signing the papers ahead of him.

"Hello there young man, will you be entering today's events?" a young lady said in a polite voice.

"Yes ma'am." Gohan said as he signed his alias name; Sky Winter and his partner's name; Kitsune.

"You sure you want to enter with a fox?" the lady asked a bit worried.

"Yes ma'am, I know they're… mischievous and unpredictable, but I'm willing to take my chance." The demi-Saiyan answered the same way he had with the lady with the cat earlier.

"Okay Sky, what events will you be participating in?"

Kit's blue eyes widen when she noticed the name on four different events; Arale. She's that girl Goku was suppose to meet originally to help find Blue, but if she's here… uh-oh.

"Gohan, you might want to enter the events Arale has." Kit said as she pointed with her front paw at the name on the four events.

Gohan looked at the events with her name on it. "Why?"

"She's supposed to meet your father here, but she's here instead. It's weird since last I remember she didn't have animals… unless those two winged Gadchets are counted as animals."

"And how do you even know this?"

"I have my ways; now hurry up before Time gets obliterated in the future." Kit said.

"Fine, fine. Okay, I would like to enter these four events." Gohan signed his alias name on them.

"Okay then Sky, go into the waiting room with the other tamers… you are a tamer, right?"

"Yes I am."

Gohan went into the room and was surprised to see how many big animals were there and hardly any small ones like Kit.

Kit glared at each one. "Something isn't right here… all their power levels are above the average Saiyans, must be part of Distorta's Time Glitch."

That proves that Kit can sense power levels like Gohan, that's good to know. Gohan knew she was right because he felt it too, they're all too powerful to be normal animals. "What about that Arale girl you told me about?"

"I don't know, she signed up but I don't see her anywhere…" Kit said.

"You can't sense her?" Gohan quirked an eyebrow at her.

"She's a robot girl Gohan, it's impossible to sense her like the androids." Kit answered.

"Guess we'll find her when we start the events then. So they say even we have to join in the activities?"

"That's right demi-Saiyan, you'll be joining in the events with me, this'll be fun." Kit smirked.

The doors suddenly opened, leading to the main stadium's court. Gohan and Kit were blown away by how huge this place was; so much room to move around and many obstacle courts. Scatter just chattered its teeth.

The announcer shouted through the microphone like the announcer at the World Martial Arts Tournament. "ALRIGHT! ARE YOU ALL READY FOR THE ANIMAL TAMER STADIUM?"

The audience around them cheered loudly, making Kit and Gohan cringed due to their sensitive ears, but nobody else around them seems to mind.

"THEN LET THE STADIUM BEGIN!"

With the stadium the reeks of mystery and Time Glitch about to begin, can Gohan, Kit and possibly even the rat Scatter find a way to fix it before it's too late? What about Goku and Arale? What will become of them now that so much has changed? Find out on the next Part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

**To Be Continued…**

Oh you cannot be serious! What kind of Author end it right when the good part is about to begin?

You keep your mouth shut Kit, you're the one who ended just before the big animal battle royale last Part!

Whatever, I just hope you don't make me look bad during this whole Stadium thing.

Oh why would I do that? Just because you put honey and red fire ants all over me?

I better hide now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I have so much plan for you little fox monster.<strong>_

_**Kit: I have a bad feeling about this... I didn't know the Author was a vengful person.**_

_**Gohan: Maybe now you'll think twice before you prank the one who owns you.**_

_**Kit: I thought you said you weren't joining the commentary when Cityracer came.**_

_**Gohan: That's only when you have a guest, he's gone now.**_

_**Author: Anyway, for those who are Pokemon fans may find this a bit similar to Pokemon Stadium and the Pokeathlon, but also different. I hope you'll be enjoying it while I torture this little monster.**_

_**Kit: If I survive, I'm coming after you!**_

_**Gohan: Readers, please refrain from watching as the Author and Kit try to kill each other. Okay, see you all next time.**_


	12. Part 12: Events of Death

_**Author: I'm finally back with more updates! And lookie who decided to join me today.**_

_**Masuto: If you guys guessed me, you're correct.**_

_**Author: So Masuto is this your first time commenting with someone other than Cityracer?**_

_**Masuto: Yes it is, and I'm glad I am.**_

_**Author: So have you been liking the story about your cousin Gohan so far? I'll bet there were times you wished you could've join in the fights, right?**_

_**Masuto: So many times I have, but I choose to leave Earth and now I can't go back until Frieza is defeated.**_

_**Author: I'll be sure to root for you.**_

_**Kit: Hey what's going on? Don't leave me out of the party! Hey Masuto, you ready to play?**_

_**Author: Kit, go away, you're not suppose to be here right now!**_

_**Masuto: I wonder what Gohan's going to go through this chapter?**_

_**Kit: Hee, hee, oh you'll see soon enough demi-Saiyan.**_

_**Author: Okay, enough chit-chat, time for disclaimer... that's usually Gohan's job, but he's not here so Kit, you do it and don't whine.**_

_**Kit: Fine. The Author does not own DB or DBZ, she only owns me which scares me a little.**_

_**Author: It should. Masuto, you have anything else to add before we begin?**_

_**Masuto: Nope.**_

_**Author & Kit: On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 29, Survival**

The Animal Tamer Stadium has now begun. Gohan and Kit had signed up for four events along with the robot girl Arale, who should've been with kid Goku at this time but isn't, this could really mess up the timeline and screw up Time back in Gohan's future.

"Scatter, I want you to stay out here and squeal if you see anything suspicious." Kit said to the rat on her head. Scatter nodded and jumped off her head and crawled into a small hole in the wall.

The four events are actually one big survival of the fittest called the Survival Troopers. The rules will be explained by the announcer.

"So for these tamers they must prove that their animal partners are loyal or they won't get through. Now for this event each tamer will go through a door that will lead to a place filled with obstacles and wild life. You must go through one area and when you reach another with a different season or back round you have reached the next event of survival. Wild animals are hostile and will attack you; you must either fight or flee, be sure your animal partner is there to help. If you're not loyal enough to each other you will get hurt and the Animal Tamer Stadium is not responsible for any injuries. Okay Tamers, choose your door."

Gohan gulped nervously as he's not sure which door he should choose; besides he's not sure if Kit would really work with him. Kit looked at one door that seems to have caught the little fox's interest. Curious, the demi-Saiyan looked at the door and it had the word: Frosty Winter on it. On some of the other doors they read: Humid Summer, Pollen Spring and Dry Autumn.

The human-Saiyan hybrid noticed a pattern here; each door has a season on it, which means whatever area they're going to have the climatic seasonal changing like a greenhouse. The word 'Frosty' must mean it will be very cold too, why would Kit want to go in there? The fox turned to the demi-Saiyan and had that mischievous smirk again that made him nervous.

"Why don't we try this one out, demi-Saiyan? I've always liked winter the best out of the four seasons; it's nice and cold, snow is fun to play in, no annoying bugs as they are all in hibernation and I just love the cold in general. This'll be a great chance for us to… really connect, fox to demi-Saiyan, wouldn't you say?"

Gohan sighed and said, "Let's just get this over with."

Kit nodded and looked over to see Arale was indeed here, but there was something… different about her. Arale stood on the door to Dry Autumn along with the Gadchets… apparently they're considered animals. "Gohan, we need to keep a close eye on Arale and her two winged friends; I have a feeling the Time Glitch messed them up too somehow, but I can't quite figure it out."

When the bell to start rang, Gohan opened the door to Frosty Winter and entered along with his new mischievous partner. On the other side was FREEZING cold just like back in Jingle Village! All around the demi-Saiyan and the little fox were snow: trees were covered in snow, the ground was covered in snow, everything was covered in snow and it was like being back in Jingle Village, only there's no people and houses around, it's like one giant snowy forest.

"Wow… these people are really good with technology." Gohan said in awe.

Kit looked around and smirked. "Well, there seems to be certain wild life here demi-Saiyan, better what your step."

So Gohan and Kit walked through the snowy area, the demi-Saiyan using his ki to keep himself warm. They weren't flying through the place because there were cameras everywhere and plus if the enemy sees them in the Time Glitch, who knows what'll happen? Gohan's tail unwrapped itself from his waist as he prefers to let it freely move behind him rather than keep it wrapped up like that.

Although Kit had warned Gohan there is wild life here, so far the place seems to be empty of any of the sort, it's starting to make the human-Saiyan hybrid wonder if there's any living thing here at all. Kit suddenly started hissing at something.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

Kit pointed with her front paw. "Just behind those snowy mountains… doesn't anything look familiar to you, demi-Saiyan?"

Gohan blinked as he looked. It looks just like any other snowy mountain to him, there were glaciers frozen around it… what was he suppose to recognize?

Kit sighed as she shook her head. "Maybe climbing it would stimulate your memory. Come on, let's hurry."

"Uh… okay?" Gohan really didn't know what Kit was hoping for, but decided to just go along with her before he ends up in an unwanted situation.

So the two climbed up the snowy mountain in silence, the higher they went the more Gohan feels like he's seen this before, but still unsure when and where.

"What's going on, Kit?" Gohan demanded, now growing impatient of the suspense and why he's having the de ja vu feeling.

"Oh you'll see soon, forget-me-not demi-Saiyan." Kit laughed.

_How could Kit know something that I don't if I've been here before? Has she been stalking me all these years or something?_ Gohan thought to himself trying to figure this fox out.

"Ah good, we're here." Kit said when they made it to the top. Gohan saw water and glacier down below, he was about to ask what was it about this place that was so familiar to him when he noticed she was looking around for something.

"What are you looking for now?"

"Hmm… I know it's around here somewhere… I sensed him going in not long ago." she said ignoring the hybrid's question.

"Whoa, whoa… he who?" Gohan demanded again, knowing now that there's someone else here that Kit sensed but he didn't and she's not telling him squat.

Kit just sighed and said, "Be patient Gohan, you'll see soon if I can just pinpoint his location." the mysterious little fox started looking around again.

Kit sometimes call him by his name instead of 'demi-Saiyan', whether this was intentional or accident Gohan didn't know, but he likes it better when she calls him by his name as he was never too proud of his half Saiyan heritage.

After a minute or two gone by, Kit's blue eyes light up as she finally found something. "Ah, there he is. Trying to be sneaky by disguising your energy ki, but no one can trick the illusion master so easily. Okay Gohan, just follow me and don't ask questions; it'll be revealed soon."

Gohan was about to ask her something, but decided against it since she just told him not to ask any questions. Kit smirked as she suddenly ran behind the curious hybrid and tackled his back and forced him to fall down the mountain… well, he slide down the ice of the slope with Kit coming right after him laughing all the way.

"Kit! Warn me before you do that next time! I almost had a heart attack!" Gohan snapped at the laughing little fox sliding beside him.

"Warn you? But that would've ruined the funny look on your face when you suddenly fell." Kit kept laughing as Gohan made a mental note to strangle the fox when this is over.

When they finally made it to the bottom, Kit walked towards a cave. "In there, that's where he is now."

Gohan quickly followed Kit into the cave, curious of whom's she talking about and why they would be in this freezing area in the first place. Inside the cave was surprisingly warm and… wet, there was a lot of water here.

"Watch where you step, demi-Saiyan." Kit suddenly spoke up.

"Why? Ah!" Gohan suddenly tripped over and fell on his face, his tail fur spiked from the shock. Kit chuckled when she saw this.

"There are a lot of things on the ground that's easy to trip on." Kit explained as Gohan glared at her.

"Thanks for the warning." Gohan grumbled as he stood back up and got a good look around the dark and drenched cave; he saw a lot of what appears to be metal pieces on the ground and he just tripped over one earlier.

"I'm getting a funny feeling this is more than just a cave."

"What was your first clue? Now hurry, I want to catch him before he knows we're here."

When they walked in deeper of the cave there was a metal cocoon thing up ahead. Gohan's eyes widened as he was surprised to see this.

"Wow! What's _that_?" he yelled in shock.

Kit quickly jumped and covered the demi-Saiyan's mouth with her small paws. "Shhh! You want to give us away to the mad doctor?"

Gohan's eyebrows stretched as Kit released his mouth. "Mad… doctor?"

"That's right; ring any bells yet demi-Saiyan?"

"The only crazy doctors I know of are… Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin… Oh my… I haven't seem them nor heard about them in so long that I completely forgot about them!" Gohan gasped when he just realized why the mountain was so familiar. It was when he and Oolong were climbing up on a snowy mountain looking for the Dragon Balls when suddenly somebody else found them and summoned Shenron to wish the never melt glaciers to… melt. That was Dr. Kochin and his crazy boss Dr. Wheelo.

"Bingo." Kit smiled.

"But… they're not very strong… intelligent yes, and the only reason that Dr. Wheelo was a threat is because of his cyborg body. If he's dead and came back to life again he would be in his regular human body, right?"

"If only it was _that _simple Gohan. Remember when you fought Raditz and Nappa again? They had you cornered despite being immensely weaker then you. Imagine if somebody intelligent gained those kinds of powers, what would you do then? You don't have to be stronger to win a battle you know." Kit warned.

"How did you know I fought them…?" Gohan started to ask but decided to just forget about it since Kit never answers his questions when it came to how she acquired knowledge she wasn't suppose to know.

Kit smiled a friendly smile and spoke, "I've been watching you for a long time demi-Saiyan, you just never noticed me until the fight with Guldo."

Gohan was surprised she actually answered him this time instead of saying 'I can't tell you' or 'I have my ways'. "You've… been watching me? Isn't that kind of creepy?"

"Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter. Now pay attention, in that giant metal cocoon lays the crazy Dr. Wheelo, who would like nothing more then to turn everyone in the stadium and maybe later the world into cybernetic beings like himself. Now we can't just bust down the door and take out his Temporal Mecha, as easy as that would be, because if we did that who knows what traps or schemes he could do to us. There's no telling if he even knows you're here, demi-Saiyan."

"So what do you propose we do? Sneak in there?"

"I'm a fox demi-Saiyan, sneaking is what I do best." Kit smirked as she tapped Gohan's forehead before turning purple and transformed herself into a little white kitten.

Gohan felt an odd tingle around his body before he was surrounded in the same purple aura and saw his body was covered in gray fur. "What… did you_ do_ to me, Kit?"

"Oh relax demi-Saiyan, I just used my illusion to 'transform' you into a cute little gray kitten. If Dr. Wheelo is looking for the wild animals to experiment on he'll _love _to see us, it's the perfect way to go in without causing a ruckus."

"Kit… you come up with the weirdest ideas, besides wild cats don't usually live out here in the snowy forests or mountains."

"I know, that's why Dr. Wheelo would go crazy to see a couple of 'wild animals' not native to the surrounding area." Kit explained as she began scratching at the cocoon's door.

"You're crazy." Gohan sighed as Kit stood underneath the camera.

Suddenly the metal doors whooshed opened and a familiar old man came out, smiling sinisterly at both of them. "Ah, more wild life and even better; they're lab cats!"

_That's Dr. Kochin!_ Gohan thought in shock to himself.

Like every other evil Time Traveler; the crazy doctor's assistant wore a Time Mecha around his neck. With a push of a button a mecha arm came from a slot door and scooped up both 'kittens' and suddenly dropped them into containers. Looking around Gohan gasped when he saw all the wild life that was suppose to have been in the forest were all in here.

"Now wonder it was so empty, they've all been captured!" Gohan spoke out.

"Hmm… I wonder what they're planning. Evil scientists could do just about anything." Kit said in both curiosity and concern.

"What're we suppose to do now, Kit? We got in, shouldn't we try to get all the animals out and destroy this place?" Gohan asked and really wanted to get out of the kitty illusion Kit put his body under.

"Patience young demi-Saiyan, I'd like to find out more about what Dr. Wheelo and his assistant are going to do first."

"Why?"

"Know your enemies before you charge in for a fight, didn't Piccolo teach you that?" Kit sighed.

"I must hurry and complete the experiment." A familiar deep voice said.

_That sounded like Dr. Wheelo._ Gohan thought to himself.

Although the voice sounded familiar, the human body that came out of the shadows was certainly something Gohan hadn't seen before. The 'cat' boy figured this must be Dr. Wheelo's human body, he only saw him as a giant cyborg with a giant brain inside when he was alive and tried to take over his dad's body.

"Dr. Kochin, we cannot stay here much longer. The Time Glitch will soon bring that boy's attention and from what I've heard he has taken out several of our allies. I knew he was powerful when he was upset, I don't want to find out just how powerful he is now that he can control it."

"Do no worry Dr. Wheelo, I've got it all planned out. Even if that boy does come there's no way he'll catch us."

"Shows what _he _knows." Kit snickered.

_Oh, that's why Kit wanted us to get in here in disguise: she wanted us to take out their lab quietly from the inside without using ki… I'm still too weak to use ki much anyway, good plan. _Gohan thought to himself and admitted how ingenious the fox's plan was, no matter how obscured it seems, but then a lot of great ideas come from 'obscured' ideals.

When Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin left the lab for further discussion, Kit looked around the lab as if trying to find something. "Hmm… ah, that'll do. Hey Scatter, you can come out now."

"Scatter's here?" Gohan's eyes widened.

The little rat came out of the air vent, how did the rat get in there is anyone's guess. Scatter squeaked as he crawled towards Kit and Gohan, though a bit nervous since they're both 'cats'.

"Don't worry Scatter, this is all just an illusion. Now while the two mad scientists are away, I want you to find their plans; I think I see their blueprints just over on that monitor." Kit said as the rat nodded, able to understand her perfectly somehow… must be an animal thing.

"Why do you want to know their plans, Kit? If we just destroy the lab and their Time Mechas we won't have to worry about it, right?" Gohan asked in confusion.

Kit looked at the hybrid and said, "You can't expect it to always be THAT easy, right? While that may work on your other enemies, these people that use brains will always have some kind of back-up plan should they 'pass away'. If we don't find out what it is and stop it it'll be like Cell and the android all over again."

Gohan nodded; she has a point. Because his dad didn't finish off Dr. Gero or his plans he was able to create those nightmarish androids and that's what sent them off on this Time Trip in the first place.

"It's usually best to be thorough when completing your mission or it may come back and bite you in the butt… or in this case; your tail." Kit snickered a bit when Gohan eyed his real tail… he still has yet to train it, the hybrid plans to during the three year wait for the 22nd WMAT so he wouldn't have to be as worried for his dad.

Scatter soon came back carrying the blueprints with its tail and squeaked. "Good job Scatter, now Gohan, we have to get out of these containers, but we can't get noisy, we still want to remain inconspicuous." Kit said seriously.

"But how?"

"Scatter, do you see that button over there? I believe that's the button that Dr. Kochin used to put us in here, perhaps if it's pressed again it'll release us."

Gohan watched as the rat scurried over to it, climbed the wall and landed on the button to push it. Sure enough; the containers opened right up, releasing them.

"Good work Scatter." Kit smiled as Scatter squeaked in delight.

"Now that we're out, could you please turn me back to human?" Gohan snapped at the laughing fox.

"Sure thing, but you're not all human." Kit snickered as she touched Gohan's head, purple aura surrounded his body and he was back to his original form. Kit reverted herself back to a fox too.

"Okay, we've got the blueprints, now if we could just find a self-destruct button…" Gohan said.

"You've been watching too many cartoons, haven't you?"

"Well my Dad said they were fun to watch…"

"Never mind that. I doubt they would put a self-destruct switch so carelessly, we need to find the right wires and stick em into the wrong places that should cause the lab to crumble in no time. I may not be Bulma, but I know how to cause destruction without a self-destruct button." Kit grinned.

"Kit… you're really starting to scare me."

Scatter jumped on Kit's head again as the fox looked through the T.V. sets and gasped when she saw Dr. Kochin coming to the room they are in. "Gohan! Act a like a statue!"

"What?"

Without time to explain, Kit pushed Gohan near a wall with some… unusual statues of… kids? Past experiments perhaps. Gohan stood perfectly still as Kit, not having time to use her illusion, just froze beside him. Scatter stayed hidden in her fur.

Kochin came into the room looking at some notes and stopped when he noticed the two 'kittens' were gone and the containers were empty. Kit glared as Kochin turned to them. "That's funny; I don't remember adding another statue… and what's with the ugly fox?"

Gohan inwardly gulped when the doctor just called Kit 'ugly', that's like a slaughter waiting to happen. Kit didn't move, but he could tell from the way her ki suddenly spiked that she's itching to bite this guy's head off right now. When Dr. Kochin finally left, Kit hissed. "If we end up fighting them, I'm going to rip off that intelligent idiot into tiny little pieces and feed his flesh and blood to the wild animals when we free them."

"Calm down Kit, we need to stay focused. What is our strategy?"

"Well the stadium is still going on and we have to get to the next event soon or we'll be disqualified for taking too long. Let's do this fast and easy." Kit jumped on a lever, the alarm went off suddenly and all the caged animals were released and caused an immediate stampede while Kit and Gohan floated in the air.

Scatter was glad it hid in Kit's fur. The two doctors quickly tried to see what's all the ruckus about and was shocked when they saw all the animals they captured were stampeding and destroying the lab! Right when Dr. Kochin looked up a certain little purple fox launched at him suddenly and literally chewed his face off!

Gohan had to quickly grab the vicious little fox monster off the guy before he loses his face. "And you said_ I_ have anger issues." The demi-Saiyan grumbled while the fox just laughed.

"Never call a girl 'ugly'." Kit said simply and jumped out of Gohan's arms as she's still a bit uncomfortable being held by someone.

Dr. Kochin's face was full of teeth and claw marks, but there was no blood because he's still technically dead (I know he was a robot in the movie, but like Dr. Wheelo, they are both 'human' when they died).

"That boy has found us, it seems he's grown smarter." Dr. Wheelo said without emotion.

"AND HE'S GOT A VICIOUS BLOODTHIRSTY DOG WITH HIM!"

"I'M A FOX YOU NUMBSKULL!" Kit growled while Gohan and Scatter tried to hold her back from pouncing on the poor guy again.

"We must get to the underground base before he destroys it too." Dr. Wheelo said quickly.

"Ah yes and the robot girl can take care of him and that vicious animal of his."

Kit's ears perked up at the mention of the 'robot girl'… could he have been talking about Arale? Even Gohan seems to have figured it out.

"We have to find Arale." Kit said seriously.

"But we have to catch those two first." Gohan pointed as the two doctors were getting away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30, Chasing Through the Events<strong>

"This is why I HATE enemies that uses their brains. Look at that; they teleported themselves and destroyed the teleporter in the process, we'll have to find them on foot." Kit hissed.

"We could try sensing their kis, but… they can keep their power levels low through the Temporal Mecha." Gohan sighed.

"Hmm… They said something about an underground base. Demi-Saiyan, let's get through the events first, then worry about those two mad scientists, I have a bad feeling about this."

"But how will we get out of here? We don't exactly know where the exit is." Gohan asked.

"The air vents leads to the main control room of the stadium, from there we can go to the next event, Scatter here discovered it." Kit smiled as Scatter squeaked in confirm.

Gohan looked at the small vent and sighed. "Don't tell me… we're going to crawl through the air vents? What if we get caught?"

"Oh don't worry about that demi-Saiyan, just make sure you don't make too much noise and we should be fine, now be quiet as a mouse or I'll turn you into a mouse if it'll help."

"I'm good, let's go." Gohan said quickly not wanting to be under Kit's illusion influence again.

As the tailed boy crawled into the air vent, Kit smirked a she watched him go in. _Works like a charm._

Kit went in after him. The two of them were crawling… well more like Gohan was crawling, Kit was small enough to stand on her four paws and Scatter was… well, just scurrying alongside them for fun. The young hybrid boy felt ridiculous as he never had to sneak into air vents before, it was bad enough when he had to press himself on the grass of Namek to hide from Frieza, now _this_?

"Whew, they've got some sturdy vents here if people could just squeeze through it." Kit said as they went through.

"Are you suggesting I'm fat?" Gohan glared at the chuckling fox.

"No, but you are pretty heavy considering the amount of food you consume daily. It's like you Saiyans have black holes for stomachs." Kit laughed as Gohan blushed in embarrassment as he is once again reminded that awkward situation way back during the 21st tournament.

Scatter ran ahead and pointed at the exit of the air vents. "Oh, we've reached the place."

Gohan, Kit and Scatter opened the vents. The rat looked around before signaling the coast was clear. Gohan and Kit hurried out as they raced back to the main court of the stadium for the next event and hopefully chase down Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin before they can put their vile plans to action.

Scatter decided to go back into the air vents in case he is needed again. Gohan and Kit made it to the main stadium just in time from the looks of it.

"Well now Sky and Kitsune, it's about time you two joined us. You were the last ones to have not gotten disqualified to reach this place, try and keep up please." The announcer said as everyone in the audience agreed.

Kit and Gohan glared. "Well EXCUSE us! It's not like there's a time limit on trying to survive!" Gohan snapped irritably.

"So anyway, now that our last two competitors have _finally_ arrived, let's move on to the second event: Predator Hurdle Dash!"

All the competitors turned to a runner's Track and Field, there were gates at the starting line and they have a lot of loud growling noises that made a lot of them nervous. Kit noticed Arale and her two Gachents, instead of their usual playfulness they seem more serious and emotionless, which did NOT fit either of them.

_I know Dr. Wheelo had something to do with this, I just hope we can fix it before Goku finds General Blue and decides to leave Penguin Village or we're screwed._ Kit thought to herself before facing the Track and Field.

"Now, the rules are simple: run away from the hungry predators, jump across the hurdles that will pop up from the ground and cross the finish line. Both tamers and animals must be working together."

"Remember Gohan; we must run like normal humans and animals, not supernaturally fast." Kit whispered to her tailed 'tamer'.

"I know, I know." Gohan sensed the predators behind those gates had unusually high ki and that's not a good sign.

"Kit, do you feel that? Something's not right with those animals." The human-Saiyan hybrid said in concern as his tail swished, some people were staring at it unsure if it's real or just their imagination that it's moving.

"Yes, I sense it… I think Dr. Wheelo already performed his experiment on these poor animals… this event is going to be a _killer_." Kit smirked, though even she knows this is going to put these people in danger.

"TAMERS! STAND ON YOUR MARK!" the announcer shouted.

"What should we do?" Gohan didn't want to endanger these people.

"Hmm… this is going to take some multi-tasking, unfortunaly I don't know the multi technique, so we're just going to have to hope for the best… maybe we can save them if nobody is looking."

Gohan and Kit stood near the third gate, both of them could hear whatever it was back there trying to claw its way out of its prison to rip their flesh and fur apart. The other tamers, including Arale, didn't seem to care too much about it however as they all waited for the START signal.

As soon as the whistled blow the gates opened and the tamers along with their animal partners ran across the tracks. From behind the gates was what appears to be ravage wolves, but they're much more bloodthirsty then they should be and their energy was far too high to that of the average wolf.

"I hate vicious canines." Kit muttered while running beside Gohan, who was staying behind three people so he wouldn't accidently run too fast for 'normal' people.

"Just what did Dr. Wheelo do to them?" Gohan said in horror when he saw how vicious these wolves were and they were fast too. The wolves caught up to the tamers in just under a minute, so now the tamers had to use their animal partners to fight back and hold them off. Gohan and Kit were still far away enough to avoid the wolves' deadly jaws. Things won't be pretty if those two were forced to fight.

"Demi-Saiyan, if those wolves were really mutated somehow, we're going to have to blow them back until everyone is safely at the finish line." Kit said to the running hybrid boy beside her.

"Watch out for the hurdles!" Gohan yelled when a hurdle suddenly popped out in front of them. They both jumped over it without too much trouble.

"I know what to do." Kit suddenly smirked. The purple fox suddenly flashed in a calming blue aura before she sweep the dirt with her tail three times. Gohan raised an eyebrow after a few seconds past and nothing happened, that is until three of those wolves were suddenly flipped back a few miles caused by energy.

"That is what I like to call; 'Energy Sweeper'. It takes some time to prepare but it blows back enemies when they least expect it." Kit explained while chuckling.

Gohan wondered if most of Kit's technique involves stealth considering she's the type to hide and surprise. That'll come in handy, especially now. Both of them easily jumped the hurdles and Kit continued to use her Energy Sweeper to keep back the vicious wolves. Arale and the Gachents were in first place as the both have inhumane speed, but they did look at Gohan and Kit when they sensed ki being used.

It didn't take long before they finally crossed the finish line without any casualties and it was on to the third event. The audience cheered loudly as the announcer made his way to the front.

"Okay! Now that the second event is over, let's move on to the third event. This event will be combined with the fourth event, making this the last event of the stadium! Now the third event you are to go underground separately, the fourth event involves battling against each other, so for this mixed events you are to travel through the underground, find and battle each other and whoever comes out on top will be the winner. Remember; no cheating, we've got cameras_ everywhere_."

Kit's ears perked up. "Didn't Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin say their base was underground?"

"You think we'll find them there?" Gohan asked her.

"Hmm… it's a possibility, but we won't know for sure until we look." Kit answered.

When the final event began, the tamers and their animals were lead by the employees to the underground caverns, where they will be tested by their wits and teamwork.

Gohan and Kit looked around the dark area they were in, there was water dripping and the place was cold and humid. The human-Saiyan hybrid could feel high kis in the area… another unnatural caused by the evil scientists no doubt.

"Great, of all bloody things they choose a freezing cold watery cave." Gohan remembered he use to have wet dreams before and during the training Piccolo gave him way back in the day, the demi-Saiyan was never a fan of cold, wet dark caves.

Kit on the other hand… er… paw, seems to enjoy it. "I think it's quite aquatic and nice."

"Kit, I get the feeling you love the dark, cold and wet." Gohan groaned.

"I like it better then that hot Kaio-Ken of yours. Okay, we need to stay focused; our top priority is finding those two evil scientists and destroy their Temporal Mecha before anymore damage is done." Gohan agreed as the two begin their journey through the underground waters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31, Gohan and Kit's Battle Combination<strong>

Scatter scampered through the air ducts in hopes of finding anything helpful for Kit and Gohan, but the rat stopped when it sniffed an unfamiliar yet dangerous scent. Curious, Scatter crawled towards it and a metal claw suddenly grabbed the poor unsuspecting rat.

"You'll make a find Lab Rat." Dr. Wheelo said and smiled evilly when he saw Scatter trapped in the container.

Kit jumped for a second before looking worried. Gohan noticed this and asked, "What's wrong? Did you sense something?"

Kit looked back at the demi-Saiyan and said, "No… just a feeling that something… is really wrong."

"That's never a good sign." Gohan groaned.

"I hope Scatter and Goku are okay…" Kit whispered so softly that even the sensitive ears of a Saiyan couldn't pick up on what she said.

So the two unusual warriors made their way across the dark wet underground cavern. While they were, a certain young Saiyan boy was wandering around in Penguin Village, lost, curious and worried of what became of 'Sky' and his two animal pals. All around Goku as been asking the people of the strange place if they've seen a taller boy with a tail that looked similar to him or a mean man with blonde hair called 'Blue', but none have unfortunaly.

Dishearten, Goku stopped and sat down, wondering what to do. "Where could they be? Sky couldn't have fallen too far from me, it's like he and that talking fox and the mouse just disappeared."

The young tailed boy blinked when he saw Blue suddenly running across the hills towards a huge stadium building. The guy looks like he was being chased by something scary, but all Goku could see was a little blue Chihuahua happily skipping after the scared general.

"Wow… I can't believe he's scared of a tiny dog. Hey wait! He still has my Dragon Balls. I'll have to find Sky later, I need to take back what this guy stole first!" Goku charged after the running Blue, both of them was heading towards the stadium.

The little blue Chihuahua stopped when it saw the tailed boy chasing after the person it was chasing. The little pointy-eared dog watched them go towards the stadium and smiled an evil smile as black aura surrounded its body… this is not an ordinary little dog.

Meanwhile, back to Gohan and Kit, the two of them were soaked and cold, but they ignored it as they have more dire matters at hand/paw. They sensed incoming kis getting close to them.

"Better get prepared to fight demi-Saiyan." Kit said as her ears twitched forward as if listening to something.

As if on cue, Arale and her two Gachents shattered the stone walls and stared emotionless at the half-breed and his little fox. Both of them quickly took on a fighter stance.

"We are to annihilate ki users at all cost. The Master hates ki users." Arale spoke that sounded a lot like the androids instead of what should've been her usual peppy and energetic self. Her two Gachents floated beside her staying silent, yet watching Gohan and Kit as if they were their next victim.

"Gachents 1 and 2… attack." Arale pointed and the two charged at them with high speed. Gohan and Kit were able to dodge them since they're both fast themselves, but it looks like this is going to be one tough battle.

Gohan was mostly on defensive as the hybrid boy still didn't have much access to his ki yet, so the tailed boy focused on dodging and blocking their quick attacks. Kit glared at Arale as she knew that android girl wouldn't just stand by and let the Gachents have all the fun, even if she is controlled or corrupted or whatever by Dr. Wheelo there's no way she would just stand by.

"What's wrong little fox? Not going to help your Master?" Arale questioned Kit when she saw the fox wasn't helping him.

"Gohan can handle himself, even in his current state. What I want to know is where Dr. Wheelo and his assistant are." Kit hissed.

"Master Wheelo is currently unavailable and I will see to it that you ki users are eliminated once and for all." Arale said just before she suddenly launched herself as Kit.

Gohan was having a rather hard time trying to dodge the two winged Gachents as they both constantly gang up on his and sometimes hit his tail, causing him to weaken for a second before they both hit his head. The demi-Saiyan powered up using the standard Kaio-Ken, knowing he still didn't have enough energy to go Super Saiyan yet.

Using the Kaio-Ken, Gohan managed to push away the two winged little monsters and strike them at the same time before they can retaliate, but while doing this the half Sayain boy was weakening more and more since his body cannot take too much energy at once right now.

Kit sensed that Gohan was pushing too much energy into his body at the wrong time and knew he was in trouble. This distracted the fox and Arale managed to body slam on her! Kit howled in pain as she flipped around and head bashed the robotic girl in the face before jumping in the air gracefully and landing near Gohan, who was still in his Kaio-Ken state.

"Gohan! Stop using the Kaio-Ken before you burn all your reserving energy completely." Kit shouted so that the demi-Saiyan would hear her.

Gohan powered down and landed next to Kit and felt dizzy and weak. "Didn't I warn you not to over do it until you recover completely?" Kit sighed.

The half breed shook his head and said, "I was in a situation that demanded it, okay?"

Kit glared at the incoming Arale and her two Gachents. "Well it looks like we better start working together if we want to survive this fight. They're much stronger then they should be thanks to those crazy doctors."

Arale and the Gachents charged at the demi-Saiyan and the fox. Gohan and Kit both jumped at the same time and landed behind the three before turning around and firing a small yet effective Kamehameha Wave and a white with purple lighting energy beam from Kit's mouth combining with the demi-Saiyan's wave created a destructive energy force that whipped out the three robots.

"Wow Kit, what do you call that?" Gohan asked in amazement.

"Graze Lightning." Kit answered before a dozens of little missiles shot towards them.

Gohan, using super speed, dodged them all with relative ease as he came closer to Arale. Kit noticed the Gachents were nowhere to be seen… where are they? The fox didn't have to time to react when two little missiles hit her from behind, sending her into the cold water!

The tailed boy noticed this and shouted, "KIT! Are you okay?"

Kit jumped out of the freezing water and shook all the droplets off her fur, soaking the area around her before disappearing and reappeared behind the Gachents, grabbed one of them and threw it at the other, both hitting Arale and smacked right into the wall. "Tricky little monsters, aren't they? Demi-Saiyan, these guys are not our true enemies, its Dr. Wheelo, he's behind their behavior. We need to find him now."

"I know, but how?"

Kit's eyes and fur suddenly widened and spiked. She looked both afraid and angry about something. Gohan was about to ask what was wrong until he felt a powerful ki that was evil and far more sinister and stronger than Super Perfect Cell and that was a nightmare.

"Oh-no… it's _her_ again, Distorta must be nearby. I didn't think she'd recover so fast…" Kit mumbled in annoyance and worry.

Arale and the two Gachents stood up from the cold water they landed in after Kit threw them into the wall. All three of them looked around as if curious before looking at the demi-Saiyan and little fox.

"Uh… hey you two, I've never seen you before. Would you mind telling me where we are? Is this an underground expedition?" Arale spoke with such energy and her two winged friends were smiling happily.

Kit smiled in relief. "Good, it looks like they're back to normal… well, as normal as they can be anyway."

Gohan was surprised to see how much energy the real Arale and the Gachents have, they're nothing like how they were just moments ago.

Kit's ears twitched when she heard a voice that sounded like Blue's just on the other side of the stoned walls. "Stay away from me you tailed brat!"

"Not until you give me back the Dragon Balls you've stolen!" a voice that sounded like Goku (and Gohan for that matter since they have the same voice actress) yelled after him.

Acting quickly, Gohan kicked down the wall and saw his kid father chasing after General Blue. Kit stopped him from chasing after them by gabbed his tail with her mouth. Gohan looked back at her confused. "We have to catch up to my dad Kit."

Kit shook her head as she let go of his tail. "Not yet demi-Saiyan, we still need to find Dr. Wheelo and Kochin. Hey Arale, how would you and the Gachents like to play 'tag' with the shorter boy with the tail?"

"Ohhh, I love to play tag! Is he chasing after that taller man?" Arale asked excitedly.

"Yes, maybe if you hurry you can 'tag' the bigger man before the boy does and win the game." Kit said.

"Yay! Tag!" Arale raced off with her two Gachents behind her.

"Good, at least this way she'll be helping and meeting Goku like she was suppose to in the original timeline." Kit nodded after she was out of sight.

Gohan felt his heart beating faster as he felt that sinister ki getting closer. "Kit… is that energy I'm sensing really Distorta?"

Kit turned her attention back to the now worried half Saiyan boy; his tail was stiff in anticipation. "Yes Gohan, I'm afraid it _is_ her. We can't let her find us; we are not ready to face such a deadly enemy yet. You're still heavily weakened from those Time Glitches at the amusement park and I'm not strong enough either. We're going to have to be sneaky, keep our energy as low as possible and find the doctor's lab and destroy it before Distorta can find us."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32, Danger Approaching<strong>

Gohan had never felt so scared in his life. Sure there were many times that he nearly peed in his pants and was so scared that he couldn't move, but this was different. This enemy, this evil energy of the enemy had his whole body trembling and he hadn't even seen the enemy's face yet. The demi-Saiyan knew this energy he's feeling right now is only the tip of the iceberg and to make matters worse; he was still far too weak to even use the Kaio-Ken anymore.

_**"Gohan, King-Kai and I sensed a tremendous evil power near you and Kit, is everything okay?"**_ Gohan heard his adult dad's voice in his head for the first time in a good while.

"I'm afraid not Goku, we have a really powerful enemy tracking us as we speak." Kit answered before Gohan could, surprising both the demi-Saiyan and the dead Saiyan.

"How could you hear my dad?" Gohan asked in confusion.

Kit hesitated; she wasn't sure if she should tell him the answer before finally sighing and said, "I'm the Master of Illusion, meaning I can easily exploit one's mind and sense their thoughts. Don't worry, I can't directly read your mind or anything, but I can hear your adult father so long as you're near me when he speaks."

_**"That's really cool, hey Gohan, after you solve this whole time thing, maybe you could get Chi-Chi to let you keep her."**_ Goku chuckled.

"Daaaad!" Gohan blushed.

Kit chuckled before saying, "Normally I would be teasing you about this, demi-Saiyan, but we've wasted too much time talking. We have to find the lab now and destroy it so we can end this Time Glitch before Distorta finds _us_ and we'll be screwed for sure."

"Goku, if you would, I want you to keep an eye on your past self. I want to make sure he meets Arale and the two of them gets the Dragon Balls back from Blue." Kit said.

"That's a great idea Kit." Gohan smiled.

_**"Okay, I'll go see what my past self is up to… wow, this sure is strange that I'm looking at my past self in the Otherworld…"**_ Goku said before disconnecting.

Gohan and Kit suddenly felt that evil ki again heading their way. "We must stay low and hidden Gohan, my illusions don't fool Distorta very easily, so we can't get spotted no matter what or we're done and so is Time."

_This reminds me of that ninja series I always watched with Krillin whenever I sneak away from home about that boy who wanted to become the greatest leader of his village but everyone hated him because of that powerful fox demon inside him._ Gohan mused to himself trying to stay calm in this situation.

The demi-Saiyan looked at the little purple fox in front of him._ Ironically enough, my partner is a fox too._

Kit narrowed her blue eyes as she saw something up ahead. "That must be it… ugh, it _had _to be under the freezing waters."

The half breed saw the same metal cocoon from back in Frosty Winter and is now underwater… what is it with these doctors and the cold? Kit says she likes the dark, cold and wet, but after a while even she begins to hate it.

"Come on, the sooner we defeat them and rid the Time Glitch, the sooner we can avoid Distorta and a slaughtering battle." Kit said quickly.

"How are we going to get in? We can't just dive down there; we'll freeze and drown before they even notice us." Gohan asked not looking forward to diving into icy waters.

Before Kit could answer, Arale suddenly came charging in. "CHAAAARGE!"

Gohan and Kit quickly jumped out of the crazed android girl's way as she charged through the waters like it was not even there and tore through the poor cocoon like paper. Kid Goku and the Gachents soon came from behind.

"Wow, that girl can run. She's got one mean of a head bash too after seeing how she tackled that Blue guy all the way out of the cave." Goku said in astonishment.

_**"Gohan, Kit, my past self learned from Arale that you two needed help finding a Lab."**_ adult Goku answered the two Time Travelers' unasked question.

"How did she even know?" Gohan asked.

"Apparently her memories were never erased; she just acted like they were because she wants to stay as carefree as possible." Kit sighed.

"Come on in! It's nice and toasty in here!" Arale called from the cocoon.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet." Kit smirked as she suddenly flashed behind both tailed boy. The mischievous little fox tackled Goku right into Gohan, causing both of them to fall head-first into the freezing waters while Kit dived in after them herself. The two Gachents said they were going to stay out here as look-out in case a certain someone finds out they're here.

When the three warriors made it into the cocoon they were shivering. "K-Kit! Th-there w-w-was n-no r-r-r-reason to push u-us in-into the FREEZING WATER!" Gohan snapped while shivering and trying to use his ki to warm up.

Goku had no such luxury as he only knew to fire a large amount of ki from the palm of his hands. "D-d-does anyone h-have a j-j-jacket?"

"It's not so bad, come on, let's go find those crazy doctors before they catch any more cute animals." Arale said energetically.

Kit shook her wet fur leaving water all over the place. "Come on you two big babies, let's hurry before you-know-who catches us!"

So now; kid Goku, young Gohan, little fox Kit and hyperactive robot girl Arale were racing across the hallway trying to find the two evil Time Travelers. Kit stopped when her ears perked up hearing a faint sound so small that it could easily be missed.

"What's wrong Kit?" Gohan asked when he noticed she stopped.

"I think I hear Scatter… but he sounds… different somehow."

"Who's Scatter? Is he a new friend?" Arale asked with a smile.

"He's a friend, but I think something happened to him." Gohan said worriedly knowing if Dr. Kochin or Wheelo had found the poor little rat then he's in big trouble.

As if on cue a loud roar shook the entire area. Kit's eyes widen when she noticed what looks like a wolf with a rat's tail hissing at them.

"That's… Scatter!"

"What did they _do_ to you?" Goku cried when he saw that cute little mouse is suddenly a giant hungry wolf rat growling at them like they're his next prey.

Scatter lunged at them with teeth and claws ready to tear through flesh. Kit, Gohan, Goku and Arale all dived out of the way.

Scatter roared as he dug his claws into the rocks and caused the place to tremble. Opening its mouth, the wolf rat shot out a strong ki beam at them, Arale was hit, but she was okay.

The little fox surrounded herself with the purple aura before turning into… a soccer ball?

Arale saw this and jumped in excitement. "Ooh! I love soccer, let's see how far I can kick it."

"Wait Arale!" the human-Saiyan hybrid tried to stop her from kicking Kit, but the robot girl was far too excited to hear him and she kicked Kit right into the mutated rat's face, causing it to stagger back. At this, Kit quickly reverted back to her fox self and shouted, "ATTACK!"

_So that's what she was up to; cause the enemy to flinch and attack._ Gohan smiled as he and his kid father jumped towards the rat wolf.

Goku managed to land a punch on the wolf rat's face and Gohan head bashed its side, but this angered Scatter as it lashed its tail like a vicious whip and slapped all of them back.

Before Kit could reply, the two Gachents suddenly came into the room and were frantic. "Danger! Danger! Danger! Something bad is approaching!"

"Could it be Distorta? Gohan, you go and destroy the Temporal Mechas on the two doctors, we'll hold off Scatter here. Hurry, before Distorta finds us." Kit said quickly.

"Right." Without hesitation, Gohan ran across the wolf rat, who tried to pounce him but Kit tackled it away before it could reach the tailed boy.

While Kit, Goku and Arale were dealing with the mutated Scatter, Gohan was hurrying to find Dr. Wheelo and Kochin before Distorta finds them.

_Come on, come on, where are they? _Gohan frantically thought as he ran across the hallways and finding only empty or experiment rooms.

_**"Gohan! I see them, they're in the room to the farthest right."**_ Adult Goku suddenly said in Gohan's head.

"Thanks Dad!" Gohan thanked as he hurried.

Gohan's C.T.W. suddenly started beeping. Not having much time, Gohan answered it while still running to the room Dr. Wheelo and his assistant were. On the screen was a worried Bulma.

**"Gohan, the Time Radar is beeping off the charts, someone very powerful is near you and it's not Cell."** Bulma said urgently.

The half Saiyan inwardly cursed himself and his horrible luck. "I know Bulma, I'm trying to find Dr. Wheelo and Kochin so I can end this Time Glitch and hopefully that large power level will go away or we're all as good as dead."

**"You're not too far off target Gohan, but that strong energy is-!"** Bulma didn't get a chance to finish before there was a huge explosion coming from the room Gohan was trying to get to.

Kit gasped when she saw the explosion too. "No… she's already here? Goku, Arale, you two and the Gachents keep an eye on Scatter here, I'm going to go find Sky."

"What's wrong with the little foxy?" Arale wondered worriedly.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Goku may not be able to sense energy yet, but even he could tell something was very wrong.

"I'm going to go find Sky and Kit, they may need help." Goku said to Arale before rushing after Kit.

Gohan was coughed on the smoke and opened his eyes in time to see Dr. Kochin disappearing and Dr. Wheelo looked severely injured. The tailed boy gasped when he saw a little blue Chihuahua grinning there sinisterly, it may look small and cute but he could feel that evil power floating off it.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while… Gohan." the little dog said. Gohan recognized that voice from in his dreams.

"You… you're Distorta?" Gohan then remembered his grandfather warning him about a small blue dog with pointy ears… this little Chihuahua must be that dog.

"Distorta? Oh, that fox Kitsune didn't want to tell me real name to you yet, right? I like that name; Distorta. I would like to see the surprise look on your face when you hear my real name however."

Gohan's eyes widen. "Why would I be surprised?"

"I'm not going to spoil it. So it looks like I found you in this little maze of a stadium I created in this boring yet unusual village, wouldn't you say?" Distorta smirked evilly.

Kit suddenly jumped into the scene hissing at Distorta with raw hatred. The demi-Saiyan had never seen Kit with such anger or hate before.

"How could you recover after that battle? You were barely alive." Kit snarled at the blue Chihuahua that laughed.

"Ha! You think a little scratch like THAT could finish ME off? I suppose I should thank you for not finishing what _I_ started, you're just as soft hearted as this boy and his ignorant father and I've warned you that would be your downfall Kitsune and it looks like I was on the mark." Distorta grinned sinisterly.

Kit shook her head and frowned deeply, "There's nothing wrong with showing compassion, and I wanted you to see that. We… we use to be best friends before that incident happened and changed you completely for the worst."

Gohan was shocked to hear this revelation; Kit and Distorta were once best friends? But if that was true what could've happen to cause such a rift between these once good friends?

"Becareful Kitsune or you'll reveal far too much in front of a certain half Saiyan breed." Distorta looked at Gohan who glared back but didn't say a word.

"Gohan is going to find out the truth one day Distorta and when that day comes your worst nightmare will come to be." Kit spoke.

Gohan raised an eyebrow; what did she mean by that?

Distorta suddenly snarled at the fox. "Is that so? Well I'll see to it that day will never come. Say your prayers Kitsune and demi-Saiyan, because your time has come!"

Sensing the little blue dog powering up, Gohan inwardly cursed his bad luck. _Why does this always happen?_ before going into his fighting stance.

"Gohan… we're no match for her as we are now, if we don't find a way to escape and destroy Dr. Wheelo's Temporal Mecha then we're going to die!" Kit hissed urgently.

"But how is destroying Dr. Wheelo's mecha going to do any good?"

"There's no way Distorta, no matter how strong she is, could recover so quickly, she can only use her powers to create a physical form near or within a Time Glitch such as this one. If we could just destroy that Temporal Mecha and the Time Glitch disappears then Distorta will too, at least for now to buy us some time." Kit answered.

"You always were a clever little fox Kitsune, but even if I'm only at a fraction of my power you and that half breed are still going to die. PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Distorta lunged at both of them.

Distorta, a being with a power level believed to rival if not surpass Cell's, will Gohan and Kit be able to survive long enough to get to Dr. Wheelo and destroy his Temporal Mecha along with the Time Glitch? Or will they be facing a losing battle? Can the young Goku arrive in time to help them? Can the young Saiyan even help him if he does? What will become of Scatter, Arale and the two Gachents? Find this all out on the next Part of **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

**To Be Continued…**

Awww! Just when it got to the best part you had to go and end it, way to put a cliffhanger there Kit!

Hey the readers need something to keep them interested, you're getting less reviewers.

You shut up and get to the Author's Notes where you belong!

At least _I_ didn't almost drown Masuto.

No, but you did try to drown ME!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Stop flying away! You know I can't fly, that's cheating!<strong>_

_**Gohan: Well if you had taken up my offer on flying lessons you could catch that slippery fox easier.**_

_**Author: Gohan, how many times do I have to tell you? Where I'm from; people can't use ki or fly!**_

_**Kit: Sounds like you have a boring life.**_

_**Author: You keep your trap shut! Anyway, I'm sure you noticed but I made a little Naruto reference there just for humor purposes.**_

_**Gohan: By the way, next time you have Cousin Masuto over let me talk to him, I've always wanted to meet my cousin.**_

_**Author: That's up to Cityracer since he created him.**_

_**Kit: Anyway dear readers, please continue to review and enjoy the story, we'll see you all next time and Masuto is the main character from the "X-Chronicles" written by Cityracer in case you were wondering.**_


	13. Part 13: A Demi Saiyan Boy's Best Friend

_**Gohan: Shhh, I'm hiding from the two crazy foxes. I'm just here to tell you that DarkFoxKit has been making pictures of me and Kit and she'll most likely post it on the web once she gets to a certain part of the story. Be on the look out in case you're interested.**_

_**Author: GOHAN! This is no time to be hiding! We can't start the story until you get your tail into it!**_

_**Kit: Maybe I can find him. Because unlike you I can actually sense ki.**_

_**Author: I don't think the demi-Saiyan is going to make it easy for you.**_

_**Kit: I see him under that table!**_

_**Gohan: Uh-oh, gotta go! By the way; DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or anyone but Kit and Distorta in the story.**_

_**Author & Kit: GET BACK HERE DEMI-SAIYAN!**_

_**Gohan: Enjoy the story while I fly for my life. I still can't do the Instant Transmission until I'm fully recovered.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 33, Fox Vs. Hound**

Kit and Gohan must now survive as long as they can against Distorta and break Dr. Wheelo's Temporal Mecha to end the Time Glitch and save their hides from the wrath of the blue Chihuahua… pathetic? Sounds like it, but it's far more deadly than it appears to be. Distorta, according to Kit, has a power level that rivals if not exceeds Perfect Cell himself, add that to Gohan unable to even transform into a Super Saiyan or even use Kaio-Ken and this equals disastrous troubles for the demi-Saiyan and the little fox.

Distorta is using only a fraction of her powers so this'll give Gohan and Kit a fighting chance at least, but they cannot defeat her until they get rid of the Time Glitch that covers Penguin Village and to do that they must destroy the last remaining Temporal Mecha on Dr. Wheelo.

The little Chihuahua was fast to say the least; when Gohan and Kit tried jumping away from the vicious little demon she suddenly disappeared and the next thing the demi-Saiyan knew he was tackled from behind and it felt like three bulldozers made of the hardest minerals hit him instead of a little dog. Kit's blue eyes widen when she saw Gohan hitting the cave floor and noticed Distorta behind him grinning sinisterly.

Kit glared and gritted her teeth, hissing at her former friend. "Face it Kitsune, fighting me at your current state with this half breed will only delay the inevitable." Distorta said.

Kit wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Delaying is far better than just letting it happen." the little fox was putting up a brave front while trying to sense where the heck did Dr. Wheelo go, they have to destroy his Temporal Mecha but he just sort of disappeared.

"What's wrong Kitsune? Having trouble focusing? Oh don't tell me; you're looking for that Dr. Wheelo guy, right? Well I just so happen to keep him hidden from both you and your little half breed friend so there's no way you can stop me by simply getting rid of this Time Glitch. I rule you now."

Kit growled. "You don't rule anything."

"Maybe not now, but soon I'll be in control of Space and Time itself when Cell finally absorbs it all. Not even you or that demi-Saiyan can prevent that future. You should've just joined me when I started this, Kitsune, but you didn't take it and now it'll be the cost of your life!" Distorta suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Kit before the fox even had time to blink and grabbed her by the neck with her teeth.

Kit was trying to scream in pain but the chihuahua's jaw grip was trying to crush her vocal cords and her throat. The fox was scratching at the blue dog's face trying to get her to let go, but Distorta ignored the claws as she wanted her former fox friend to suffer. Gohan's eyes opened wide when he saw Kit was in danger, friend or just temporary partners the demi-Saiyan did _not_ like seeing her getting hurt like that and his anger, like many times before, sky rocketed his power and ki to new heights despite not having full access to it yet.

Gohan yelled in anger as his fiery aura surrounded his body and he glared at the blue Chihuahua trying to choke his new fox friend to death. "PUT. HER. DOWN!" he demanded.

Distorta and Kit both looked at Gohan when he demanded this and both of them were… surprisingly nervous as the demi-Saiyan continued to power up from just will power and anger alone. Distorta put Kit down but growled at Gohan. The demi-Saiyan would've noticed that the two unusual animals may have a fear of Saiyans, not just Super Saiyans, if he had not been so focused on Distorta and keep her from hurting Kit even more.

Kit coughed a bit after Distorta dropped her and looked at Gohan. For some reason the little purple fox grew nervous and a little scared when she noticed the demi-Saiyan's ki was sky rocketing because of his anger, though Distorta still have the upper hand even_ she _was getting nervous though she tried not to show it.

"Go ahead demi-Saiyan, show me what you can do." Distorta challenged.

Gohan, with sudden speed, disappeared before attempting to kick the Chihuahua, but Distorta saw this coming and easily evaded it. The little dog didn't suspect the human-Saiyan hybrid to suddenly flip and punched her in the forehead, sending her into the cave walls. When Gohan finally calm down by this point, his ki went back down and Kit let out a breath apparently from relief when he did.

Gohan noticed this and turned to her with a concern and questioning look. Kit quickly put up a smile and said, "Way to go demi-Saiyan, you really socked it to her, but she's not going to be knocked out that easily I'm afraid. We better use this time to try and find Dr. Wheelo before she gets her second wind."

Gohan knew Kit said this mostly to keep him from asking why she appeared to be afraid of him when he got mad, but decided to let it slip since she probably was just a little shaken up after almost being chocked to death and plus in this dire situations questions and answers will have to come later.

"Didn't Distorta say that she hidden him? How are we going to find him?" Gohan asked the illusionary shape-shifter.

"If I know Distorta she'll hide him in the place we least expect it… unfortunaly I don't know where." Kit grumbled.

Suddenly Distorta exploded the rocks that buried her in blue ki. Gohan and Kit gasped when they saw her smirking at them evilly. "Round 2?"

Kit and Gohan spent most of the fight dodging the crazed blue chihuahua's energy blasts. Both of them soon hid under some rocks trying to think up of a plan while Distorta, having fun with them, slowly walked towards their hiding spots.

"Hey children, why don't you come out and play?" Distorta formed blue energy ball in her front paw.

"Kit, we need to think of something fast, this dog is just playing with us and I can't even use the Kaio-Ken without passing out." Gohan whispered to the little purple fox next to him.

"Stop moving your tail or you'll give away our position. Stay calm demi-Saiyan, Distorta likes to play with her enemies before finishing them off, we still have time to find Dr. Wheelo and end this nightmare of a Time Glitch before she gets serious." Kit whispered back, seeing Gohan's tail constantly moving and twitching due to anxiety.

Playing the survival game is no picnic when you're going up against an evil and powerful maniac capable of destroying a planet with a lift of a finger… or in this case; paw. Distorta was having far too much fun trying to play 'hide-n-die' with Gohan and Kit to try and blast them out like a certain Prince of Saiyans would usually do *cough* Vegeta *cough* *cough*.

Gohan could see Kit was right, otherwise Distorta would've blasted the entire cave down already. Trying to focus on the crazy scientists' ki, the tailed boy closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. Unfortunaly the Temporal Mecha keeps the ki too low for anyone to detect it. Kit saw that the blue Chihuahua was getting closer to them. "We're going to have to stop playing guessing games soon, demi-Saiyan, Distorta is getting closer."

"What can we do? We can't fight back, we can't hide or run, and we can't find Dr. Wheelo!" Gohan whispered yelled.

"Think of something boy! I'm sure your mother or Piccolo crammed enough information in that thick skull of yours to come up with a way to get out of this situation!" Kit whispered yelled back. The stress is getting to the both of them.

Gohan grumbled as he tried to think. Kit looked out and gasped to see Distorta was right over their heads! "Time's up, I win."

"Move, Gohan!" Kit tackled the distracted demi-Saiyan just before Distorta brought down the blue energy ball and left a bottomless pit in the spot they were on just seconds ago.

"Stay focus demi-Saiyan, I can't have you get your head blasted off because you were too distracted to dodge." Kit said after she and Gohan stood back up.

"I can't think of a plan _and_ dodge Distorta's attacks at the same time!" Gohan said before jumping away from another energy ball.

"We need help… no, we need a miracle." Kit sighed, knowing this is getting them nowhere and pretty soon Distorta will get bored of toying with them and that'll be the end of this little time adventure.

As if on cue someone shouted, "FINAL FLASH!" and a blue energy beam suddenly collided with the unsuspecting blue Chihuahua and caused her to crash into the hard cavern floor. Gohan and Kit both smiled as they recognized that attack and that voice.

"Grandpa Bardock!"

Indeed; it was Bardock himself as he flew in beside the two of them. "Hey Kit, and Grandson. So I see my vision of the pointy-eared blue dog came true." Bardock said with a smirk as he looked at Distorta standing back up and recovering fast from his powerful blast.

Distorta looked at him and almost as if she recognized him and growled. "You… I didn't think _you'd _be here of all people, Bardock."

Gohan was confused. "You know her too, Grandpa Bardock?"

"We had a little disagreement when we met, it wasn't pretty." Bardock explained briefly.

Kit nodded as if she saw it herself… and maybe she has, Gohan doesn't know since they tell him squat about their past.

"I can't _believe _you're willing to work with KITSUNE of all creatures instead of ME! That fox is a coward and doesn't deserve to be in existence!" Distorta snapped.

"I'm not a coward and it's not a cowardly thing to do if one doesn't want to end the entire universe!" Kit snapped back.

Gohan wished he knew what was going on between them, all of them, including Bardock since he seems to know more about them than he does.

"Oh Kitsune, I don't want to end the universe, what fun would that be? I want to control it. Think about it; with the ability to manipulate Time I can control what can move and stays as a statue. Kitsune, we can be free of all the torture and hardships if you would just join me and forget about this ridiculous mission you and that freak half-breed are doing."

"I already told you: I refuse to be any part of your crazy goal! And I'll do everything in my power to stop you." Kit snapped before frowning sadly, most likely remembering how she and Distorta were such good friends before… the incident.

"Very well, Kitsune, if that is what you wish… you and that half-breed freak can join your Saiyan friend and grandfather back to the otherworld!" Distorta barked before launching her small yet powerful body at them.

While Gohan and Bardock jumped out of the way, Kit decided to be more reckless this time and charged head-on at her former friend. It was a head-on collision: fox vs. hound. When their heads bashed against each other it caused such a power shockwave that it started to cause a cave in and it spread throughout the entire cavern.

Gohan was shocked that Kit's ki was almost on par with the chihuahua's, just how strong_ is_ Kit? How much of her power has he yet to see? The fox is such a mystery to him that it's almost driving him crazy.

When the dust cleared the demi-Saiyan and the dead Saiyan saw Distorta and Kit paw-to-paw trying to push each other back. Both of them gritted their sharp teeth as they hissed.

"Kitsune, why do you work with these Saiyans? I know you hate and fear them as much as I do." Gohan's eyes widen in shock when he heard Distorta saying this to Kit.

_Is Kit really afraid of Saiyans? I thought it was just Super Saiyans?_ Gohan thought to himself confused, he looked at Bardock but didn't see the same confusion… does _he_ already know the full story?

"Honestly Kitsune, I can't understand you at all anymore." Distorta said.

"Well nobody ever said that a fox has to make sense. Besides I rather face my fears than try to destroy them." Kit spat back.

"You're hopeless, Kitsune!"

"You're the one who's hopeless!"

"It seems we have a little feud going on with these two, better not get involved unless absolutely necessary Gohan." Bardock said to the confused human-Saiyan hybrid.

"Grandpa Bardock, you know what's going on between them, don't you?" Gohan looked at his dead Saiyan grandpa.

"Yes Grandson, I do, but it's not my place to tell you. Anyway, we should be looking for Dr. Wheelo while Distorta is busy with Kit."

But Gohan wasn't thinking about Dr. Wheelo or the Time Glitch, his mind was thinking back about Kit. From what he just discovered the fox has a fear of all Saiyans, not just Super Saiyans and yet… she's willing to work with Bardock, who's a pure-blooded Saiyan and even himself, whose part Saiyan _and_ a Super Saiyan. Kit never showed signs of being scared or nervous around them; she always teased them or put them in awkward situations. Gohan then remembered how Kit was suddenly so stiff and nervous whenever they came in physical contact with each other; when he held her she stayed quiet and still, when she was on his head (by accident) she immediately jumped off, and earlier when he got angry both Distorta _and_ Kit looked scared…

_Kit really was afraid of me, but she's trying to overcome her fear… but what caused it in the first place? She told me a Super Saiyan killed her family thousands of years ago or was that just a cover up story?_ Gohan thought trying to figure out the mystery of Kit, but it was only giving him a migraine.

"Mischievous you were, but not all the time. You use to be timid and hardly talked with anyone back then." Distorta growled and caught Gohan's attention again… Kit use to be… timid?

"It's because of you that I have to constantly change the way I look and act." Kit said quietly for once instead of snapping back.

"Oh I get it; that's why you learned the art of illusionary shape-shifting and how to use ki and here I thought you wanted to impress me so you can join me, how pathetic."

"She_ learned_ how to use ki and illusions? I thought she could naturally do all that." Gohan is getting really confused today, isn't he?

"Kit is actually… well, I think she should tell you that." Bardock said not wanting to tell Gohan something personal about Kit unless she's okay with it.

The paw-to-paw thing soon ended and now the two little animals were going claw to teeth, trying to slash and chomp at each other since they don't use fists. Sometimes Kit would take advantage of her longer tail and whip Distorta in the face.

"You've grown a little stronger, Kitsune, but that won't be enough to save you. This has been amusing, but I'm getting tired of games." Distorta opened her mouth and suddenly blasted a yellow beam at Kit and threw her back against the walls. The entire caverns were shaking and it was slowly starting to collapse; their fight is causing a cave in.

"Uh-oh, if we don't get rid of this Time Glitch soon… the cave in is going to crush everybody in here!" Bardock suddenly said.

Gohan quickly kicked Distorta away from Kit before she could bite down on the fox's throat again. "Kit, are you alright?"

Kit shook her head and said, "A little dizzy and a headache is coming, but I'll live. Gohan… we can't waste anymore time fighting Distorta, we have to find Dr. Wheelo and destroy his Temporal Mecha, _now_!"

"I'd love to, but how are we going to find him? We can't sense his energy!" Gohan sighed as he picked up the weakened fox. The demi-Saiyan was surprised that she didn't stiffen when he held her this time, but that's probably due to landing on her head and she can't see straight right now.

Bardock landed beside them. "Well whatever we're going to do we better do it fast, Distorta is coming this way and it looks like she's ready to finish the job."

The little blue chihuahua smirked sinisterly at them as she raised a front paw and began gathering energy into it. "Unlike Cell; I'm not willing to give you the benefit of becoming stronger and destroy me. I'm going to kill you and that half-breed freak while I still have the chance and while you're too weak to even go to that accursed Super Saiyan form."

Bardock, Gohan and Kit knew they needed a miracle now. With Gohan still unable to go Super Saiyan and Kit too injured and weak to continue the battle and Bardock not being strong enough, will they succumb to the corrupted little blue dog and Time will be forever under her control?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34, The End of the Time Glitch Stadium<strong>

Gohan stood up as he gently put the weakened fox on his head. "Whatever you do Kit, don't let go. This may be crazy, but I have to try this." Kit didn't seem to notice she was on Gohan's black spiky hair as the demi-Saiyan started powering up his ki.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? This might put you back in a coma for a long time and Kit might not be able to wake you up from it this time." Bardock warned the human-Saiyan hybrid.

"I have to at least try, Grandpa Bardock. I refuse to let Time end because I did nothing to prevent it. Ka… me… ha… me…" Gohan put his palms together and the familiar bluish white energy began forming.

"Very well, if you're going out, then I'll go out with you." Bardock said with determination, the same one he had back when he faced Frieza. The dead Saiyan powered up his Final Flash in his hand ready to fire when Gohan is done powering up his wave.

Kit looks like she's trying to stay awake. Shaking her head, she stood up from Gohan's hair and tried powering up her own ki, if nothing else, at least help Gohan and Bardock's energy beams to try and stop Distorta's incoming attack. Opening her mouth a crystal like energy formed.

"PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE AFTERLIFE! END FLARE!" Distorta shot out a huge red and hot pink energy beam at them. The energy was so hot it had blue flames flickering out.

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan shot out his best Kamehameha Wave from his basic form and prayed combined with Bardock and Kit's energy beams it'll be enough to cancel out Distorta's End Flare attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" Bardock shot out his own energy beam and fused with Gohan's wave.

"SKY CRYSTAL!" Kit shot out the blue crystal energy that sprouted wings (in energy form of course) and flew towards the wave and covered it in crystal substance. This was now the Final Crystal Kamehameha.

When the Final Crystal Kamehameha (F.C.K.) collided with Distorta's End Flare it was now a fight between two powerful ki beams. Gohan is surprised the entire cave hadn't collapsed right then and there with all the destruction, shockwaves and quakes going on, not to mention the pure raw power between two devastating energy attacks.

So far the F.C.K. and End Flare were on par with each other, but soon it was clear who was stronger; End Flare was starting to push it back. Kit and Gohan was still weakened and Bardock still isn't strong enough, so it's not wonder that they were losing.

"Come on, we can do this!" Gohan tried to encourage them.

Kit felt so dizzy that everything was a blur, still she kept trying and pouring out more energy into the F.C.K. in hopes of stopping the End Flare or at least delay it enough until a miracle happens. Bardock was putting everything he has into it.

_Dang it… if only I was stronger…_ Bardock thought angrily to himself.

Meanwhile, the young kid Goku was running around in the caverns, lost. The poor boy couldn't find Kit or 'Sky' anywhere. "I didn't think Kit could run so fast…"

Suddenly the young tailed boy felt the entire cavern shaking. The walls and ceiling were starting to crack and come down. "Uh-oh… whatever is happening it's causing a cave in." Goku couldn't even stay standing because the quakes were getting so bad.

"Oh man… what's going on? I can't even stand up straight…" Goku started crawling since walking was out of the question with all the tremors.

"I need to get out of here, now." Goku blinked when he saw an old man wearing a white jacket running like he was scared. What really got the tailed boy was that weird big watch thing around his neck.

"Wait, do you know where a talking purple fox went?" Goku asked the man.

"I don't want anything to do with that fox or that weird blue Chihuahua, that monster is going to destroy us all!" the man snapped.

"What? Blue… Chihuahua? Oh, those are the really small dogs, right? Wait… didn't I see something like that before coming here?"

"You're really an idiot as a kid."

"Hey! That's not very nice."

"I don't care about being nice! I care about getting out of here and finding a strong young body so I won't have to be dead anymore… hmm… you seem to fit the bill nicely like your future adult body."

"What…? You're not making any…!" the man suddenly pushed a button on his remote and a missile came out from his back and it shot out a net and trapped the young Saiyan in it.

"Don't bother breaking out; I already know you're strong and I made sure to make this net unbreakable even with your strength."

"Let me out! Who are you?" Goku demanded while struggling against the unusually strong net.

"You may call me; Dr. Wheelo and soon I'll own your body."

"I don't think so you crazy cook!" Goku smiled as he ripped off the net. Dr. Wheelo cursed when he realized the net wasn't as strong as he thought or something went wrong…

Without wasting any time, the tailed boy kicked the mad scientist right where the Temporal Mecha is and caused it to shatter. "No! Not the Temporal Mecha!"

Goku's eyes widen when he saw the man starting to disappear. "Hey… what's happening to you?"

"No… I don't want to go back! Noooo!" Dr. Wheelo cried before he disappeared completely back to the future in the Otherworld, most likely H.F.I.L.

"What a strange guy." Goku said to himself. The young Saiyan gasped when he saw the caving in caverns started to… melt?

"What the…?" the walls and ceilings were starting to deteriorate around him but the tremors were still going strong.

Back with Gohan, he was still struggling with the F.C.K. against the End Flare. Distorta was smirking knowing she's won… that is until she felt a sudden pain and drain in her energy. End Flare suddenly vanished and the F.C.K. kept going. Distorta was swallowed by the giant wave but didn't appear to be seriously injured, but hurt enough not to be able to stand up.

"Good, it looks like we were able to pull through." Bardock said breathing heavily.

"Something's weird… why did Distorta's ki… suddenly dropped… like that?" Gohan asked out of breath and was thankful he was still conscious.

Kit looked around and noticed the cavern's walls and ceilings were starting to deteriorate and smiled. "I don't know when or how, but it looks like Dr. Wheelo's Temporal Mecha got destroyed and the Time Glitch is disappearing. Looks a miracle came through for us after all."

Distorta growled in fury. "Not now! That useless man can't protect his own Temporal Mecha… Grrrrr… Kitsune, you and those filthy barbaric monkeys you call Saiyans may have won this round, but mark my words you little fox: I WILL be back on the next Time Glitch and I won't miss my chance of killing you all again." with those parting words, the blue chihuahua's body disappeared along with the rest of the Time Glitch.

When the cavern disappeared so did the entire Stadium. Gohan found himself outside of a small town instead of a huge arena or a cold and dark cave.

"Wow… so this is what Penguin Village really looks like." Gohan smiled and happy the peace was back.

Kit was still weakened but stayed conscious and has finally noticed she was on the young hybrid's head. "Oh my…" she was about to jump down when Gohan suddenly picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Don't over do it Kit, I know you're afraid of me but please don't avoid me." Gohan said to the little fox.

Kit let out a sigh and said, "I thought it was too soon to work with you, but… I really enjoyed it, demi-Saiyan. Perhaps from now on we should work together more often."

"What made you work with me in the first place?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Your stubborn thick-headed grandfather, that's who." Kit glared at the chuckling Goku-lookalike Saiyan. "But I'm glad he did. To be honest with you Gohan… Bardock is the only Saiyan I'm comfortable to be with due to our history with Distorta back in the Otherworld."

"What exactly happen?"

Kit snickered. "That's a story for another day. Your kid father, Arale and the Gadchents are heading this way."

Kit quickly jumped out of Gohan's arms and slammed a paw on Bardock's forehead, surrounding him in purple aura before transforming him into… a random little boy. Bardock glared at the laughing fox.

Arale had Scatter, as a normal rat again, on her head… er… hat. Goku reached his future son and said, "!" Goku spoke all at once way too fast in an excited voice.

"Uh… what? Slow down when you talk!" Gohan sighed.

"The cave… it just VANISHED!" Goku shouted so loudly that Kit, Gohan and Bardock disguised as a little kid fell over.

"Calm down before you blow an eardrum. The cave isn't the only thing that disappeared; so did the whole stadium." Kit pointed out after standing back up again. The illusionary shape-shifter was limping a little, she's still injured from getting blasted in the face by that little Chihuahua.

"I'm glad you're not hurt too badly Sky, Kit, I was worried that something bad happened, especially with all that shaking in there. There this weird man talking about getting my body and tried to capture me in a net, but I broke out and destroyed this big watch around his neck and he just disappeared along with the cave." Goku said in relief after getting over the initial shock of the cave disappearing like that.

Kit, Bardock and Gohan looked at each other and realized what happened; Goku must've came across Dr. Wheelo and destroyed his Temporal Mecha, without realizing it the young, naïve Saiyan just saved their necks_ and _possiblythe future.

"Hey, now that Penguin Village is back to normal maybe I can show you around." Arale suggested happily as Scatter squeaked from her hat in agreement.

Kit smiled at the little rat and how he has taken a liking to android girl. "Hey Scatter, I'm so glad you're okay. I guess when the Time Glitch ended so did all of that doctor's crazy experiments."

"So what do you say Goku? You want to look around Penguin Village before we go?" Gohan asked his kid father, mostly because he never even heard of Penguin Village let alone seen it and now he's curious.

"Sky, remember, time is of the essence." Kit reminded the curious demi-Saiyan boy, who frowned and nodded.

"Sorry Arale, but we're in a hurry here. But maybe we could visit next time and then you can show us around." Goku suggested.

Arale frowned a brief moment before smiling again. "Okay, I hope you guys have a safe and wonderful journey. That was fun though; let's play again together some time."

Gohan couldn't help but smile; he's made so many new and odd friends since he came into the past, people he never imagine he would see and places he never thought to go to. Goku called the Flying Nimbus and while they waited for the pure golden cloud to come Gohan wanted to say something to Arale, her Gadchents and Scatter.

"If we do see each other again in the future… would you remember me?"

"Of course; we'd never forget a friend." Arale smiled as the Gadchents agreed happily.

Gohan smiled. "That's good, and maybe if you do see me again I probably won't change as much."

"You behave yourself Scatter." Kit said to the rat that squeaked happily to the fox as they now much part ways.

"Oh hey, I don't think I've seen you before, what's your name?" Goku asked Bardock as he just noticed the 'random kid' beside him as the Nimbus cloud descends from the sky.

"Huh? Uh well… I'm just passing by, that's all." Bardock quickly said hoping to keep Kakarot from getting suspicious.

"So Kit… are you coming with us or are you going to go off on your own again?" Gohan asked the little fox.

Kit gave a thoughtful expression as she looked at Bardock, who nodded as he have seen this already most likely. "Okay, I guess it's a good idea since Distorta would be aiming for your head now and it would give me a chance to… well get over my fear completely."

"Meanwhile I'll scout out to try and find anymore evil Time Travelers or Time Glitches. I may have to stick with you two soon, but that'll be later. I hope to see the two of you bonding by the time I come back." Bardock snickered as Kit glared at the 'little boy'.

"Come on Sky, let's go. Is Kit coming with us?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, she wants to see the world so I figured she could come with us." 'Sky' said.

"You better change me back first you mischievous little fox." Bardock hissed at the laughing illusionary shape-shifter.

"Okay, okay, Gohan keep your father busy while I change Bardock here back to his cranky Saiyan self." Kit teased as Bardock grumbled and Gohan chuckled before turning to his kid father.

"Hey Goku, where's the next nearest Dragon Ball? Could you show me?"

Goku pushed the button on the Dragon Radar. "They're all pretty far, but I'd say this one way over here in the forest somewhere."

Gohan recognized that place; it's where Korin's Tower and Kami Lookout are. While the two young Saiyan tailed boys were busy looking at the Dragon Radar, Kit transformed Bardock back to his original self. Arale, and the Gadchents were surprised and impressed by this, Scatter had already seen this before.

"Wow, that's so cool, I wish I could shape-shift." Arale said with stars in her eyes and the two Gadchents agreeing with her.

Bardock whispered something to Kit before taking off into the air. "Wow! He can fly, how awesome!"

"Ready Kit?" Gohan asked when he felt Bardock's ki leaving the area.

"Oh yes, I am." Kit looked at the Nimbus cloud the two boys were sitting on and had an unsure look on her face. Gohan blinked until he realized that the fox knew about the cloud's strict rule of only letting people with pure hearts on board and the rest would just fall through.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked when he noticed the fox hadn't jumped on board yet.

"I don't think Kit knows if she could ride it." Gohan said.

"Well there's no harm in trying, go ahead and jump on." Goku said cheerfully as always.

Kit blinked and twitched her ears before nodding. "Okay, I'm going to try it." the little fox jumped on the yellow cloud. To her surprise; she didn't fall off the cloud, she was standing firm.

"There, you see? Now let's go find that Dragon Ball." Goku cheered as the Nimbus took off into the sky. Looking back, Gohan and Kit waved good-bye to Arale, the Gadchents and Penguin Village and hope to come back one day in the future.

"Wow… I never pegged myself of being… well pure hearted." Kit said blushing.

"Why not? I may not know about your past, but from what I gathered with your fight against Distorta you refused to join her in her crazy conquest of manipulating Time and trying to stop her." Gohan smiled and Kit looked at him before giving a shy smile back.

"Well I have a confession; I wasn't originally a mischievous fox. As a matter of fact; I use to be quite the opposite. I was always timid and cautious, I never liked breaking rules and always listened to my parents. Not once did I ever smirk or tried to prank someone." Kit admitted, sharing a little piece of her past.

"Really? Wow… seeing you now it's hard to believe."

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" Goku asked after checking the Dragon Radar.

"Just getting to know each other, that's all." Kit smiled finally starting to relax being so close to the two Saiyan boys.

"So what caused you to change?" Gohan whispered so Goku wouldn't hear them… well with his sensitive ears that'll be tricky.

"Something terrible happened… but I don't want to talk about it yet, maybe I'll tell you someday, demi-Saiyan, but not now." Kit sighed as her ears were down in depression. Gohan could see she's been through a very painful past and decided best to wait until she's ready to tell him about it.

"Hey, I see the forest up ahead." Goku smiled and happy they were getting closer to the next Dragon Ball.

Gohan's eyes widen when he noticed the familiar tower of Korin up ahead._ I was right; the next Dragon Ball is near Korin's Tower! That means… I get to meet Bora and Upa Dad told me about. Finally, I never got the chance to meet them before. _the demi-Saiyan thought excitedly to himself.

Kit didn't seem as excited as Gohan. _I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this…_

It looks like the next Dragon Ball is in the bag, or is it? Experience tells Kit and Gohan that things are NEVER easy, will they be able to step up to the challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34, A Battle Gone Wrong<strong>

Goku, Gohan and Kit were relaxing on the nice fluffy Nimbus cloud when suddenly there was a cry for help, jerking them all awake and almost falling off.

"HELP ME FATHER!" it was a small young Indian boy being held hostage by a humanoid tiger on a helicopter. The tiger was yelling at someone.

"JUST TOSS THAT BALL UP HERE!"

"Looks like trouble." Gohan said.

"Sky, Kit, both of you stay down, I'll handle this bully." Goku took out his Power Pole and extended it. Without batting an eye; Goku brought it down and literally tore the helicopter in half before exploding.

The little boy screamed as he was falling, but Goku caught him on the Nimbus with ease and the boy was pure enough to stay on it. "Wow… what was that?"

"Gohan, doesn't this boy remind you of your four year old self before the training with Piccolo?" Kit snickered causing Gohan to blush and wondered how the heck she knew about that?

Goku landed the Nimbus and everyone hopped off in front of a much taller and muscular Indian man, who was happy to see the little boy, presuming his son, safe and sound. "Thank you kind stranger for helping Upa. My name is Bora."

"I'm Goku and these two are my friends; Sky and Kit." Goku pointed back the taller tailed boy and the tiny dark purple fox beside him.

"It's very nice to meet you." Gohan said and bowed in respect.

"Likewise young one, it's good to see the younger generations as kind as you both." Bora said with a proud smile.

Kit didn't like being ignored, but she guessed Bora thought she was only their primitive pet or something, won't the Indian be surprised when he finds out she's more than just some animal.

Goku was about to say something when he noticed a familiar orange ball on Bora's big hand and pointed it out. "You… you have it! The Dragon Ball. Please, can I see it?"

Bora and Upa looked at the shorter tailed boy before giving it to him. "Who are you and why do so many want this ball?"

Goku was busy counting the stars so Gohan answered for his naïve father. "These Dragon Balls are magical I guess you could say. There are only seven in the world and if you can gather them all the Eternal Dragon will rise up and grant you a wish, whatever it may be."

"Ah, that would explain it." Bora nodded now knowing why those people earlier were trying so hard to get the ball.

Goku suddenly jumped around like an excited little bunny after having too many sugar. "I FOUND IT! THIS IS IT! IT'S MY GRANDPA'S FOUR STAR BALL!"

"My Da—_friend_ here has been looking for the Four-Star ball because it belonged to his deceased grandfather." Gohan explained again and was embarrassed to see his dad jumping around like that and almost called him 'Dad' again, besides, seeing Upa and Bora together like that really pained Gohan since his dad is right there yet he doesn't know and probably never will.

Kit saw the hurt in Gohan's eyes and lowered her ears. "Well that's good, he has few wants. If a person have too many wants it could corrupt them." Bora told Upa to teach his son the right way of life.

"So are you two brothers? You look alike and you both have tails, which is something I've never seen on a person before." Upa asked curiously seeing the two boys' resemblance.

_Oh again with the brother question._ Gohan thought grumpily to himself.

Kit didn't need to read his mind to know what he's thinking. _It's your fault for looking so much like your father._

"We're not related, I know we look it, but we're not." Gohan said while Goku was still fawning over his precious Four-Star ball.

Goku finally put the Dragon Ball into his shirt and looked up at the tall tower. "Hey, I've been wondering; what's with that tall pole sticking from the ground?"

Gohan looked up at it fondly instead of in awe like his kid father since he had flown up there many times to visit Korin and Yajirobe or going further to Kami's Lookout. Kit was indifferent apparently seeing it before but never actually meeting Korin in person.

"That's Korin's Tower. My people have told legends about it many years ago. The tower is so tall that it could take even the fastest and durable of climbers many days to reach the top. You can't use conventional means as the air vehicles would run out of fuel before they even get close. The legend has it that if someone could climb to the top they will find Master Korin himself. Korin will then offer the climber a drink of water and with that single sip the climber's abilities will raise dramatically." Bora explained.

Gohan had to cover his mouth to hold back his laughter; he knew about Korin's test and how the climber has to actually earn the 'Sacred Water' which was really ordinary tap water and they gain new strength and speed from trying to get it.

"Wow, that's some story. Did anyone ever make it to the top?" Goku said in awe.

"Not that I know of. They all just get too tired to climb the tower all the way, I've tried once but I never seen the top before I gave out." Bora sighed.

"But father, I heard a person _did_ make it." Upa said.

"That's only a myth."

"Hey, maybe I could try climbing it to the top. It'd be great to get stronger." Goku smiled.

Gohan remembered about the Senzu Beans that Korin has. The demi-Saiyan whispered to Kit. "Hey Kit, maybe we should try climbing it because we could use a Senzu Bean and I won't be so weak anymore."

Kit nodded. "I agree because I'm still injured from the fight with Distorta… but we can't just climb the tower Gohan, if Goku catches us he'll know that we're not just some ordinary kid and animal."

"Good point… but there's got to be a way, we could really use those Senzu Beans…" Gohan wondered and crossed his arms and waver his tail.

"Oh, before I forget; Bardock told me something important before we left Penguin Village. He said to look at the water pots when we get to the top of Korin's Tower." Kit whispered having just remembered what Bardock told her.

"Why?"

"I think there's something he wants us to see. Question is; how are we going to get to the top without anyone seeing us? I could use my illusions but he'll still find it odd that someone else could get up there. Korin would most likely try to read our minds too, so we can't let the cat see us either."

"That is troubling." Gohan sighed before he sensed a high power ki heading straight this way in great speed for a human.

Kit sensed it too and hissed. "Looks like the Red Ribbon Army decided to hire the mercenary now. Guess one little monkey was too much for them."

Suddenly a pillar with a man on top crashed down almost hitting them. At first it looked like the normal timeline going on, right? Well… not according to Kit and Gohan having seen this man before, something's definitely different and wrong.

"Greetings, I am Mercenary Tao, pleased to kill you." the man said.

"What's the big idea? You almost hit us!" Bora snapped.

"Well that's the idea; I'm a hit man." Tao smirked.

"Your kind is not welcome here." Bora growled.

"I've come to kill the short boy with the tail and collect his Dragon Balls." Tao said and looked at Goku.

"Please don't let him hurt Goku, Daddy!" Upa begged.

"Now wait you've invaded this land so that means you must deal with me first." Bora said firmly.

"Gohan… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kit whispered to the taller yet younger tailed boy.

"That something's different with Tao?" Gohan nodded and glared; he has seen Mercenary Tao before as a cyborg when he almost killed Lime's grandfather, but even he knew something was really wrong with this picture.

Now there wasn't any change in appearance or anything, but there was an odd energy mixed with the man's ki. Tao doesn't feel any stronger but there was certainly something unnatural about his ki. The human-Saiyan hybrid felt something sinister in the air and it sent a chill down his spine… is it another Time Glitch?

Bora launched at Tao with his spear, but the killer easily stopped it with his hand and grabbed it. Bora tried to take his spear back but Tao's strength far passes the Indian's. Tao threw Bora up to the air before turning the spear to the sharp end ready to pierce him.

Gohan gasped when he realized what Tao was about to do and was about to intervene when Kit suddenly jumped in front of him. "I know what you're thinking demi-Saiyan, but you shouldn't interfere. Tao killed Bora once before and he must do it again to preserve Time. Don't worry; he'll be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls but if you stop it from happening you'll change history and endanger your own future and Time will crumble even more."

"But…" Gohan could never stand killing. When Tao threw the spear at Bora and pierced his body; the angered demi-Saiyan couldn't hold back. Just when Gohan was about to charge at the killer, Kit did a desperate move and grabbed Gohan's tail with her mouth and bite down on it to force him to lose all his powers and make him as weak as a newborn kitten.

Upa cried for his lost father as he ran to his body. Goku, angered by this, charged at Tao himself to face a losing battle. Kit let go of Gohan's tail and looked at him as if ready to grab it again if he decides to fight.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but I did what I had to do." Kit said as she face the ground before looking up, glaring and gritted her teeth at Tao who's now toying with Goku.

Kit hasn't been mischievous since the run in with Distorta and this was starting to worry Gohan. "That reminds me; I need to train my tail as soon as possible. I can't have this weakness; it was one of the reasons why Piccolo cut it off before."

Gohan saw Upa crying by his dead father's body and Goku getting the living daylights beaten out of him from the mercenary. The half-breed had to look away from it all least he involuntary endanger Time. Kit knew things were happening like they should be, so why does it feel like something is wrong? Is it another Time Glitch? No… Time Glitches feels differently, this is something else.

Kit's ears moved a bit before turning back to Gohan. "Gohan, call Bulma and see what's going on in the future. I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

Gohan looked at the little fox and said, "You too? I've been feeling the same thing, but I thought it was just paranoia." the demi-Saiyan activated the C.T.W. and tried to get in contact with the Future Bulma.

When the screen came on Gohan was surprised to see Oolong of all people… er… pig to answer the call. "Oolong? What's going on there? Where's Bulma?"

**"Hey kid… we have some problems here."** Oolong said before someone pushed him out of the way.

**"Is that Gohan? Hey there buddy, good to see you're still doing okay."** it was Krillin.

"Krillin what's going on over there?" Gohan asked again.

Krillin looked grim. **"Time is stopping everywhere Gohan. Capsule Corp and the entire West City are now gray and unmoving. We had to evacuate just before Time stopped there. We're going to Master Roshi's place and hope Time doesn't stop over there for a while."**

"But why? I thought everything was getting better after taking out almost half of our enemies." Gohan asked in shock.

**"We don't know why; but it's getting worse. It's getting harder and harder to find a place that hasn't been frozen yet. Bulma has been working extra hard lately on that weird gadget she said it'll be a 'failsafe' thing if you end up… well failing."** Krillin explained.

Kit and Gohan looked at each other. "What exactly does it do?"

**"How should I know? She doesn't tell me these things! Anyway I was just about to call you because there appears to be an abnormal reading on the radar where you're at right now."** Krillin said.

"Yeah I know, but I can't figure it out." Gohan answered.

**"Hold on… it seems that someone in that timeline has some time energy mixed in with their ki. This is bad… if they use any ki beams or energy blasts then it could cause a-!"** Krillin was suddenly cut off right when Tao pointed his finger at Goku and shouted: "DODON RAY!"

"Krillin?" Gohan and Kit both shouted in confusion just before the Dodon Ray hit Goku and suddenly everything went white.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35, Past or Future?<strong>

_What happened? Last thing I remember was Krillin telling me something about energy beams and I heard Tao shouting 'Dodon Ray' and everything just suddenly went white…_

"Hey Gohan… wake up. Wake up; you have to get up now." Gohan heard a familiar voice but couldn't quite make it out. It wasn't Kit… who was it?

"Gohan, wake up!" Gohan opened his eyes; everything was blurry but his vision was coming back into focus. Kit was beside him but the one had been calling him was right in front and he was more than surprised when his vision finally cleared up.

"D-Daddy?" indeed; it was the adult Goku and he was smiling at his son.

"Hey, about time you're up. I didn't think you were such a heavy sleeper." Goku joked at the confused Gohan.

Gohan sat up and said, "Dad? But… are we… dead?"

"Dead? What makes you think such a thing? Did you have another nightmare?" Goku asked in confusion.

Kit hissed and turned to the confused demi-Saiyan. "Krillin was going to tell us if Tao used that Dodon Ray, which he did; it could cause a rift in time and space and send us all into the wrong timeline."

Gohan stood up quickly upon hearing that. "You mean we went into the future or something?"

"Uh… Maybe you should lie down Gohan. I better go tell Chi-Chi you might not be feeling well today." Goku said in concern when his son was suddenly talking like he went into the past or something.

"Goku, I think Chi-Chi just finished making her lunch. You better go eat them before they get cold." Kit said with the mischievous smirk back.

Goku, ignoring the fact that there's a talking purple fox beside his apparently crazy son, could never pass up the chance of eating food, especially one his wife made. "I'll save you something Gohan!" and with that Goku was out of there.

With the two Time Travelers alone they quickly tried to figure out what time period they're in and how to get back as quickly as possible.

"This isn't any Time Glitch I've ever dealt with." Gohan grumbled.

"Mercenary Tao's Dodon Ray must've sent everyone in the immediate area into the time stream because it was somehow mixed in with time energy. If it hit kid Goku I wonder what happened to _him_? Not to mention Upa and his dead father." Kit grumbled.

"Well we could ask my dad what's going on in the world and maybe that could give us some idea what timeline we're in and I could set the Time Machine back to the right time." Gohan suggested.

Kit shook her head. "We can't go back until we know what happened to Upa and kid Goku."

Gohan looked at himself in the mirror; his tail is gone and he didn't de-age and he's not in his Super Saiyan form… Goku's still alive so it's not after the Cell Games… that could only mean one thing…

"Gohan! Your father and I are going to the university to try and get you into college. If you're not feeling well I guess you can't go to the park having picnic with your friends." Chi-Chi called from downstairs.

Gohan smacked his face before falling onto the bed. "This is when we face that crazy Brolly. Why did we have to get sent here of all places? It was bad enough facing that guy the _first_ time around."

Kit found Gohan covering his sweating face with his hands quite amusing. "Maybe if we can get back to where we were you don't have to face Brolly again." she suggested while chuckling at the demi-Saiyan.

"Good idea, but what about Upa, Tao and my past father?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm… I don't think the shift in time affected them, just those outside of the timeline. Caused by that Distorta no doubt to play with us. Just get out your Time Machine and let's get the heck out of here."

"Good idea." Gohan checked his pockets… but to his dismay the Capsule Case was gone, including the one that held the all important Time Machine. The demi-Saiyan looked at his wrist but saw his C.T.W. was gone as well. Gohan froze when he realized this.

"We're doomed…"

Kit shook her head and said, "I think that rift in time affected you more than I thought. You actually alternated back as the you that was here in this timeline; meaning you're not technically a Time Traveler anymore."

"That's crazy! Then how I will get back?" Gohan cried at the fox's face.

"Gohan! Are you going or not?" Chi-Chi called getting impatient.

"What'll we do?" Gohan asked the illusionary shape-shifter quickly.

Kit thought fast and said, "Just go with it for now and we'll try to figure this out later."

"Uh… okay Mom! I'll be right out." Gohan felt like blasting himself as he went into his closet to get out a new pair of gi. As always wearing his favorite; the Piccolo gi he made himself.

Kit surrounded herself in purple aura before turning into a little chipmunk. "I'll wait for you outside in case your mother doesn't approve me." she said before jumping out the window.

Gohan rushed downstairs and nearly broke down laughing when he saw his dad in that professional suit again; it was hilarious the first time around but the second was twice as funny. Goku pouted when he saw his son's laughing face.

"Chi-Chi made me wear this." he said that made Gohan wanted to laugh even more.

"Come on you two before we're late. Now Goku, remember this or I won't give you dinner tonight! Your favorite hobbies are reading and sports, that's it! Nothing more, nothing less, got it? Our son won't get into this college if you blow it!" Chi-Chi snapped at her Saiyan husband, who gave a nervous smile.

While Chi-Chi was busy ranting at Goku, Chipmunk Kit followed Gohan until they reached the park where Krillin and everyone else are having a good time at the picnic. They all called Gohan over when they saw him.

Gohan couldn't help but smile when he saw all his old friends again recognizing him as 'Gohan' and not as 'Sky' for a change after a while. "I sure do miss peaceful times like these." he sighed to himself.

Kit, as a fox again, sat beside Gohan as nobody really cared to notice her. Master Roshi got himself drunk and started doing really weird tricks with the dishes. While all his friends were busy having a good time; Gohan was having a private conversation with Kit about their current situation.

"Even the C.T.W. Bulma gave me is gone. How are we going to prevent Distorta and Cell from taking over Time?" Gohan said in concern, obviously worried of what to do if they can't get back.

"Let's just calm down and try to figure this out, demi-Saiyan. Okay, let's review while we still have time before Paragus touches down. When Tao landed we sensed something was wrong and it turns out that he had time energy mixed in with his ki and when he used his ki to shoot that Dodon Ray at kid Goku it somehow threw us into a different timeline and made us part of it instead of outsiders… or at least it did with you."

"But the question is; how will we fix it and get back before it's too late? I rather not face Brolly _and_ Cell again, thank you very much." Gohan sighed.

Kit twitched her ears and looked over at Future Trunks who was enjoying the picnic as well. "Hmm… maybe we need another Time Traveler's advice for this mess."

Gohan looked at Future Trunks and shook his head. "No way; according to Trunks we belong in this timeline. How are we going to get him to believe us?"

"Well… the other way to look at it is to go along with this until the timeline dumps us back into where we originally were. You know; fight and defeat Brolly and we wake up back in the past as if this whole thing was just some silly nightmare." Kit smirked.

Gohan sighed as he looked down at the grass. "If only we had some sort of clue…"

"Hey uh… Gohan, why the long face? Come on, have some fun!" Oolong the pig got in the demi-Saiyan's face and surprised him so much that he actually fell back on a pie's edge and caused it to flip into the air and smacked the singing tone deaf Krillin right in the face, effectively ending his little concert. Everybody laughed at that.

Krillin grumbled angrily. "Oh sure… smack the guy on stage with pie in the face why don't ya?"

Even Kit and Gohan couldn't help but laugh as this didn't happen last time. "Hmph, you got off easy because if it weren't for the pie I would've blasted your mouth shut, cue ball!" Vegeta, in his own way, was laughing at Krillin too.

Suddenly a huge spaceship landed on the park. All the aliens came out suddenly and bowed down before Vegeta and Paragus himself came out. "Prince Vegeta, we have been searching the galaxies for you and at long last we have found you."

Kit jumped when she noticed a portal inside the spaceship. "Gohan! I think that portal can take us through the time stream. Maybe it can take us back." she said suddenly.

Gohan looked and was surprised to see this. "And how do you know this?"

"I've seen one before. I think when Tao made the rift in time and space it caused pieces of doorways into the time stream to appear in various places of different timelines. I know this may sound confusing but if we could get through those we can not only get back to the past; we can close them up and prevent any innocent bystanders to become Time Travelers."

Gohan nodded. "I get what you're saying. Let's hurry and do this before Brolly shows up again."

While Paragus was telling Vegeta about the Legendary Super Saiyan; Gohan and Kit both jumped towards the spaceship's entrance. Since Paragus just thought they're eager to get to the new planet he let them through, unknowingly allowing them to travel through Time again. When the two reach the portal it sucked them in like a black hole.

Gohan felt weird as he and Kit were floating through the time stream feeling an odd sensation over his body. Kit faced his direction and her blue eyes widen when she saw him. Gohan didn't have time to ask what was wrong before a bright light blinded them both.

When Gohan came to and opened his eyes he saw Kit looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Uh Gohan… you might want to look at yourself in the mirror." she said before chuckling.

Gohan didn't see any mirrors nearby, but when he looked down at himself he knew why the fox was staring at him earlier. He was wearing his old yellow shirt that cover up his body (I don't know what it's called), he had his red hat with the Four-Star Dragon Ball on it and he had his tail back. "I'M FOUR YEARS OLD AGAIN? OH COME ON! WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END?"

"Shhh! Don't scream so loud!" Kit quickly covered his mouth with her paw.

Looking around Gohan realized it was night; he was in his room and his parents are most likely asleep and if they hear him screaming they'll both constantly bug him all night since this was before the training with Piccolo.

"Apparently the time stream didn't take us far back enough and you're still the you that's a part of this timeline… we'll have to fix that." Kit sighed.

"How come _you're_ not getting any younger, Kit?" Gohan hissed, getting annoyed that _he's_ the only one affected by this.

Kit smirked and said, "I don't age like all you other living beings. I guess you could say my species were one-of-a-kind."

Gohan couldn't help but notice she said 'were' instead of 'are' does that mean she's the only one left of her kind? Shaking his head knowing now's not the time. "Okay, so all we have to do is to find another one of those time portals and get back again… if I don't disappear that is or end up in diapers."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that; we just need to find where this next portal is and pray it'll take us back to where we need to be… and not affect_ you_ either."

Gohan thought about something. "What timeline are we in anyway? I gathered this was before Dad took me to the reunion and getting kidnapped by Uncle Raditz seeing how I'm in my own home and not sleeping out in the wilderness somewhere."

Kit titled her head as she studied Gohan for a minute before coming up with the conclusion. "This must be the day after you saved your dad and everyone else from Garlic Jr.'s Dead Zone."

The younger demi-Saiyan looked at her before crossing his arms and said, "Now how do you know that?"

"I can sense a big drain in your ki that only happens when you used up the power hidden deep within you. I'm guessing it just happened earlier today."

Gohan rubbed the temple of his head and said, "Okay, that's just freaky. No wonder my memory of how my dad beat Garlic Jr. was fuzzy; it was me who defeated him and I didn't even know it. Why didn't he tell me after all this time?"

"Do you honestly think Goku could tell you such a thing? I mean think about it; you're a kid who basically have no fighting experience and yet you're expected to believe that you're the one who defeated the big bad villain and saved everyone including your father?" Kit made a pretty good point.

"Forget I asked."

"Let's focus on the main problem please. We need a way to find the portal that'll lead us into the past again." Kit said.

Gohan looked out the window and his eyes widen. "I think I found it; it's in that cave where I keep Icarus… or will keep… or have kept… ugh! This Time Travel thing is really giving me a headache!"

"Enough with correcting yourself, let's just go and get out of here."

Kit and Gohan jumped out the window and started running towards the cave with the portal.

They were in the next timeline. Gohan looked at himself and saw he was back as his eleven year old self with his tail and his C.T.W. and he still has his Capsule Case. "Hey! I'm really me this time!"

"I'm so happy for you; but look at where we are!" Kit suddenly yelled urgently. The demi-Saiyan gasped when he saw they have landed in a burned down city and it was raining.

"I don't remember this ever happening." Gohan gulped.

"Hmm… Gohan, do you feel that? There's a dying high powered ki that… feels like you." the fox said in concern.

"You're right, we better go check it out." so the two Time Travelers flew in that directions. They stopped dead cold when they saw what looked like an older Gohan wearing Goku's orange gi battle with Androids 17 and 18… and died after getting blasted by their endless energy blasts.

"Okay, I think this is Trunks' future." Kit came to the conclusion.

Gohan glared at the little fox who smiled nervously. "Really? What gave _that_ away? The fact that Androids 17 and 18 are evil and just killed a future me?"

"GOHAN!" the demi-Saiyan and the fox quickly ducked for cover when they felt and heard Trunks. The boy looked no older than 13 or so. Trunks landed beside the Future Gohan's dead body.

"Ah, so that's how he became a Super Saiyan." Kit nodded.

"You mean you didn't know about this? You seem to know everything." Gohan grumbled.

"I only know things of your own timeline, demi-Saiyan. Now we better get back before we're spotted and cause trouble." Kit said.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Trunks yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time.

"But let's do it at a more safe distance before he explodes everything." Gohan sweatdropped.

So when the two were far away enough, Gohan took out the Capsule that held the Time Machine. Pushing the button and throwing it to let it out.

"Let's get out of this dark and depressing future and get back to where we need to be." Gohan said as he jumped into the dome along with Kit, who doesn't seem so nervous around him anymore.

"Yeah… let's hope the Future Trunks we know has a better future." Kit said sadly as they disappeared into the time stream once again and this time with more control of when and where they're going.

They reappeared back at Korin's Tower just after Mercenary Tao left. Goku was conscious again and held out the Four-Star ball that saved him from the Dodon Ray and Upa was beside him. Luckily they were too busy focusing on the buried Bora to have noticed a Time Machine appearing out of nowhere. Gohan and Kit quickly got out and put it back into the Capsule before it was noticed.

"Hey Goku, glad to see you're still alive." Gohan said walking up to them.

Goku looked up at 'Sky' and smiled. "Oh there you are; I was worried you and Kit ran off somewhere."

"We didn't run; just stayed behind some trees for cover." Kit answered.

Upa jumped back a bit, shocked that this fox can talk, but that shock soon left as he cried for his dad once again. "Oh Daddy… why did you have to die?"

Gohan looked at the crying Upa and was instantly reminded of himself when his own father, adult Goku, gave his life to save the Earth from Cell. The young hybrid felt pain his heart and he was getting close to tears himself but held them back. Kit looked up at Gohan before lowering her ears and looking at kid Goku to make a suggestion.

"You could bring him back… with the Dragon Balls. They grant any wish, including bringing the dead back to life, right?" she spoke up, catching the young Saiyan's attention.

"That's a great idea, Kit! Upa, if I could gather all seven Dragon Balls I can ask the dragon to bring your father back to life." Goku smiled and Upa quickly dried up his tears and smiled happily.

"But… that guy took your other three balls." Upa pointed out.

Goku sighed as he looked at Korin's Tower. "I know… that's why the only way to beat him is to climb this tower and get that Sacred Water."

"That's what the legend says; but are you sure you can make it all the way?" Upa asked in awe.

"I've got to at least try. Sky, Kit, both of you stay here with Upa and hide somewhere in case that guy comes back before I do." Goku said to his future son and his fox partner and put down his Power Pole and wrapped up the Four-Star ball into a brown back and tired it to his waist belt.

"I'll be back soon." Goku said before jumping onto the tower and began his long climb up Korin's Tower.

"Good-luck… Goku." Upa said silently.

"So what do we do now? Just wait for him to come back?" Gohan sighed not liking the idea of doing nothing for three days or so, he was considering of using the Time Machine just to skip ahead.

Kit laughed when she saw the boredom in the demi-Saiyan's ebony eyes. "Oh don't worry 'Sky'; I'm sure something is going to happen. It always does."

"You know… I'd like to climb Korin's Tower myself just to have something to do." it's not like it's the first time Gohan went to Korin's Tower.

"Don't be crazy Sky! I don't mean to insult you or anything, but there's no way you'd be able to make it all the way." Upa said when he heard this.

"Then maybe I'll just go explore." Gohan sighed before walking off.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't lose his way, you stay here and wait for Goku." Kit said to Upa before following the demi-Saiyan.

When both of them were out of Upa's sight, Gohan was looking at Korin's Tower. Kit smirked mischievously. "You're gonna do it, aren't you?"

"It's better then doing nothing for three days. Besides, I've always wanted to see how Dad trained under Master Korin."

"I was hoping you'd feel that way. As you know; we can't let anyone, especially people we know like Goku, see us doing anything out of the ordinary. So, if you really want to go up Korin's Tower I would suggest you go as someone else and make sure the cat doesn't read your mind, it could be disastrous if he found out who we are."

"Right, got it… so, who are we going as?" Gohan asked and hoped she doesn't turn him into something stupid or… anything awkward.

"I have the perfect person in mind." Kit jumped and touched the human-Saiyan hybrid's forehead, surrounding him in purple aura and turning him into kid Krillin!

"Krillin eventually climbed Korin's Tower later on with Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. I figured he should get an early start… even if it's not really him." Kit smirked as Gohan looked at himself awkwardly.

"Huh… well I've always wondered what it's like in Krillin's shoes, guess this is the best way to find out. You sure this won't jeopardize anything Kit?"

"Don't worry so much, demi-Saiyan. Now let's get to climbing!"

Krillin-Gohan and Kit jumped onto the tower while Upa went into his tent and didn't see them. Both of them climbed high and fast.

Bonding through the rift in Time, Gohan and Kit are now working together more than ever. As the two Time Travelers climb up Korin's Tower will they find something amiss or end up getting exposed and destroy Time forever? Has the rift in Time changed anything or the worst? And will they be able to eat the much necessary Senzu Bean to get back to full strength before they are attacked by Distorta again? Just what secrets have Kit been hiding and will Gohan ever find out what's going on between her and the blue Chihuahua? Find out next time on **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

Wow, that's one of your longer Parts isn't it?

Yes Kit, it is. I just felt like doing extra this time around. I just hope that whole time rift thing didn't confuse anybody. I'll explain it in the Author's Notes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Now the reason why I did that whole time rift thing is because it's foreshadowing something much later on and it's a good excuse for Kit and Gohan to start bonding and show off the fox's knowledge a little bit.<strong>_

_**Kit: Aw, you really do care about me.**_

_**Author: Hey, you're my character, of course I care!**_

_**Gohan: Just make sure she doesn't become one of those annoying Mary Sue, people hate those.**_

_**Author: Don't worry; I don't plan on it.**_

_**Gohan: And by the way; was it really necessary to tie me up with Ki Chains?**_

_**Kit: Well you wouldn't stop running and flying away from us, it was the either that or shoot a tranquilzer dart at you.**_

_**Gohan: When can I go Super Saiyan again in the story?**_

_**Author: As soon as you can get Korin's Senzu Bean, but I'm not going to spoil anything, so until next time everybody!**_

_**Kit: Be on the look out for more updates!**_

_**Gohan: And get me out of here!**_


	14. Part 14: Korin's Tower of Time

_**Author: Today I've decided to make my parts shorter from now on. I'm only going to do about 5000 or so words so I don't have to type as long and I can update faster.**_

_**Kit: That and she couldn't help but end it off at a cliffhanger.**_

_**Author: Kit, you just gave it away!**_

_**Gohan: Well I for one am glad you're shortening your Parts. I'm getting tired with all that running around and Time Glitches you've been putting me through.**_

_**Author: But it's fun to see you struggle.**_

_**Kit: We apologize for the long wait, but let's hope the wait won't be as long next time. DarkFoxKit just got the Mario Kart Wii and she's been playing like heck on it ever since.**_

_**Gohan: You play Mario Kart?**_

_**Author: I'm a Mario fan too you know and Yoshi's my favorite next to Baby Luigi, who's hard as heck to unlock by the way.**_

_**Kit: Okay, we're getting off subject, let's start the story.**_

_**Gohan: Wait, let me do the Disclaimer. DarkFoxKit doesn't own me, DB or DBZ, just Kit and 'Distorta'.**_

_**Author: You'll be learning 'Distorta's' real name soon. Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 36, Past, Present and Future**

Gohan, under Kit's illusionary powers, as the young Krillin, was scaling up Korin's Tower with Kit climbing from the other side. The two Time Travel Warriors knew they can't get ahead of kid Goku, so they went slowly… well slow in their standards.

"Your chibi father is near, we should stop for a minute until he gets further away." Kit said to the demi-Saiyan-disguised-as-Krillin across the column.

Gohan still had a lot of energy left to burn, but decided to do as the little fox said and stop because he too felt how close his past father is. "How long did it take Dad to reach the top the first time?"

_**"I'd say for almost a day."**_ Adult Goku answered his son's question.

"A day? Can't we make this go faster?" Gohan whined.

"Don't whine Gohan, didn't Piccolo teach you that?" Kit said with a playful tone in her voice.

_**"Gohan, Kit, King Kai and I sensed something unusual about Korin's Tower, but I can't put my finger on it."**_ Goku said in a concern tone.

"Is it another Time Glitch?" Gohan asked.

_**"I think so, but there's something about this Time Glitch that feels similar to the one Mercenary Tao used with his Dodon Ray."**_

"What? You mean we'll have to go through the different timeline again?" Kit cried already confused the first time she and Gohan went through the rift in the space and time continuum.

"I just hope it only affects_ us_ like last time because if my past father and Korin went through other timelines… I just know it's not going to be a pretty picture." Gohan-Krillin shuddered at the thought.

_**"It's possible that the time energy mixed in with Mercenary Tao and the Time Glitch on top of Korin's Tower are connected."**_ Goku observed.

"You may be right there Goku, but if Distorta or someone strong like Cooler or Frieza is up there we're going to get our tails handed to us unless we get the Senzu Beans." Kit said.

"But I don't even know where Korin keeps the Senzu Beans, he just usually gives it to us and we can't exactly ask for them since this Korin has no idea who we are and why we need them… or that we even know they exist."

"Well, all the more reason to be more sneaky and observant." Kit snickered.

After climbing and waiting, the young Goku finally made it to the top very tired but still filled with spirit to find Korin and the Sacred Water. Gohan and Kit waited just under the tower until Goku went further up the stairs to see Korin.

"Wow, so this is what the top of Korin's Tower looks like. I've never been in here before." Kit said in awe while looking around.

"You've never been here before?" Gohan-Krillin looked at her.

"I never said I've been _everywhere_ you have, demi-Saiyan. Now let's see if we can find those Senzu Beans and figure out the Time Glitch your adult father warned us about." Kit said while walking around the room.

It was quiet in the tower and the air is thin, Gohan felt nostalgic once again, except the quietness. Yajirobe always made a lot of noise complaining or snoring, but he's not here right now.

"Hey Gohan, check this out." Kit called over Gohan-Krillin.

When the Krillin-demi-Saiyan looked at the three pots Kit was pointing at with her paw, he felt time energy within each one.

"I wonder what'll happen if we opened these pots?" Kit said.

Gohan-Krillin approached one and opened it. Both the little dark fox and the illusionary Krillin looked into the pot and saw water rippling. Suddenly, the water swirled faster and faster until it turned into a whirlpool!

"What's going on?" Gohan jumped back as Kit's illusion suddenly wore off when the whirlpool jumped out of the pot and sucked in the two Time Travelers before they even had time to register what was going on.

Gohan and Kit found themselves spinning in some kind of watery vortex. "I would like to know why we've been going through vortexes a lot lately." Kit sighed.

"Is this going to lead us into another timeline?" Gohan cried just before they reached the light and blinded them momentarily.

"Gohan, wake up." Gohan groaned when he heard Kit's voice.

"Now where are we?" the demi-Saiyan asked as he opened his eyes and sat up and rubbed his now aching head.

"Uh well… look around and you tell me." The little fox said.

Gohan sat up and looked around trying to see where and possibly _when_ they are. The demi-Saiyan noticed that they appear to be in the Ox-King's kingdom again, the very same place Gohan fought with Guldo and first met Kit.

"Why did that weird water vortex sent us back at Grandpa's palace?" Gohan asked mostly to himself.

Kit pointed at the incoming Goku and Chi-Chi from the Nimbus in the sky. Gohan, seeing this, gasped and quickly grabbed the little fox and hid behind some of the houses.

"Did that vortex actually took us into the past's past?" Gohan felt confused just saying that.

"It would appear so, demi-Saiyan. There could be another you running around too." Kit chuckled.

"Then we better get back." Gohan said quickly reaching for his Capsule case to get the Time Machine back out.

"Hold up there demi-Saiyan, let's not be too hasty. I have a feeling this may be only temporary, let's just observe for now."

Gohan hesitated but nodded, not wanting to waste the Time Machine's fuel and get stranded in the wrong timeline. The two of them watched as kid Goku and Chi-Chi were fighting off the Red Ribbon soldiers before everything suddenly froze and turned gray. This alarmed Gohan, but Kit was calm.

"This is definitely Guldo's work." Kit pointed out.

Gohan gasped when he turned and saw Guldo and… himself facing off. It felt like ages when he took on Guldo face-to-face like that, but here he is watching it happening all over again from a different point of view.

"We better get moving, we don't want to cause any paradoxes here and risk destroying Time even faster." Kit whispered.

"Uh… oh right, but where to?" Gohan asked snapping out of his daze.

"Let's follow the vortex." Kit smirked as she pointed at the familiar water whirlpool in the sky… how that got there and how it's possible don't even ask.

"My head's going to hurt now." Gohan sighed as he and Kit snuck out of the frozen village before his… other self saw him.

Kit's blue eyes suddenly widened and jumped. "STOP!"

Her sudden shout of urgency caused the demi-Saiyan to stop dead and turned to her. "What? What's wrong?"

"Look, up there!" Kit quickly pointed behind the young half breed.

Gohan gasped when he saw the familiar green bio-android bug flying across the sky. "It's Cell!"

"We can't fight him now, quick hide!" Kit and Gohan quickly hid in some bushes and rocks.

Cell landed to where they were, causing a lot of stress for the two good Time Travelers. Gohan and Kit held their breaths, not daring to make a sound and kept their ki as low as livingly as possible. The bio android seems to be looking for something.

Both the demi-Saiyan and the illusionary fox were wondering what Cell was up to. Suddenly the bio android smirked. "There you are you little pest."

At first Gohan and Kit thought they were caught, but another voice spoke and they relax until they recognized the voice.

"What, were you expecting me to just come out? I told you I can't form a physical body unless I'm near a Time Glitch or someone with time energy nearby." Distorta, the little blue Chihuahua, said to Cell as if they known each other for quite some time.

"Yes, yes, I know, but I have a little problem; that little half Saiyan brat is here and he's been a big problem in my plans. It's getting harder and harder to absorb Time with all the weaklings he's been destroying." Cell said with an irritated tone.

"Oh yes I know, they just can't seem to protect their Temporal Mechas can they? Well you can't really blame them considering_ who's_ been hunting them down. Even I'm uneasy around that human-Saiyan hybrid kid." Distorta said.

Gohan and Kit listen carefully because this is the first they've heard two of their greatest enemies talking with each other; they may get some ideas of their plans and how and why Time in Gohan's future is slowing down faster and faster.

Cell crossed his arms and looked at the little dog. "You have a plan, don't you? I know that look."

"Oh yes, since fighting against Gohan is far too risky, why don't we have him weakened?"

"And how do we do that?"

"Set up several Time Glitches in one spot. Because he's not from this time like us, the Time Glitch don't have the same effects on him like it does on the people of this timeline, but that doesn't mean he's completely immune to some of the more… stronger effects of the glitches."

"I see what you mean; all these Time Glitches can mess up one's body if they're not adapted to so many sudden changes in time and dimensions. Doing so may just send that little half breed into a coma."

"Precisely, but that ever so persistent Kitsune will most likely find a way to keep him awake, but she can't do anything about his weakened body. However, if that annoying half breed eats one of those Senzu Beans that could really screw us over due to a Saiyan's nature of getting overpoweringly strong whenever they heal from being severely drained or from an almost fatal wound."

Cell nodded in agreement to the Chihuahua's knowledge because he too has those Saiyan cells in his body. "But I have another plan just in case this happen."

"Let us discuss this elsewhere, that meddlesome Kitsune just finished off Guldo and this form will disappear soon." Distorta said.

"Very well, we shall discuss more on this later." Cell said as he flew away and Distrota disappeared.

When the cost was clear, Gohan and Kit came out of their hiding spots. "So all those Time Glitches back at the amusement park were no coincidence after all. Cell and Distorta _planned_ that to weaken me so I wouldn't be able to fight back as well." Gohan gritted his teeth in frustration.

Kit nodded and said, "Sounds like it, but if you could just consume a Senzu Bean you'll be back to full power and more since you'll be stronger once recovered."

Before Gohan could speak back, the watery whirlpool vortex suddenly appeared right under the ground they were standing on! Not expecting it they were both sucked right in and before they knew it they were back in Korin's Tower and Gohan was under Kit's Krillin illusion again.

"What the…? What just happened? And why am I Krillin again?" Gohan asked bewildered and looked back into the pot they opened to see it was now empty.

Kit shook her whole body and her dark purple fur ruffled. "I think… that pot just showed us a vision of the past about part of Cell and Distrota's plans… a very _vivid _vision, I don't think we ever left."

"If that's the case… what about the other two pots?" Gohan-Krillin wondered curiously.

Kit smirked and said, "Go ahead and open another, maybe they'll show us more of Cell or Distorta's plans."

Gohan-Krillin nodded, he could tell the little fox was curious too. So the young boy opened the next pot in the middle. Both of them looked into the water as it rippled. Like the first one, it too started swirling into a watery vortex and sucked them in, but this time they were ready for it.

Gohan and Kit found themselves on Master Roshi's Island and it was night. Gohan, like before, was no longer under Kit's Krillin illusion at least until _this_ vivid vision is over. Kit's ears twitched as she heard dancing inside the little pink KAME house.

"Now when are we?" Gohan asked.

"Not sure, but I think… we're still in the same timeline." Kit guessed.

Suddenly they felt the familiar power level of Cell and they quickly laid low just in case he could see them. Cell landed near KAME house and the two good Time Travelers were worried he might blow it up with Bulma and the others inside, but to their immense relief he just turn his back to the pink house and looked towards the starry sky.

Gohan and Kit stayed quiet as they used their sensitive ears to hear what Cell has to say. The bio-android decided to speak aloud.

"Things are working out nicely. That naïve brat has no idea that the more Time Glitches he 'fix' the worse his future becomes. It's too bad he didn't know of my brilliant plan of connecting those glitches in time to his own timeline. If he fixes the Time Glitches he puts his future in danger, if he does nothing he puts _this_ timeline in danger and _still_ be putting his future in peril. It's a win-win situation for me and perfect for revenge."

Kit had to quickly put a paw over Gohan's mouth to keep him from gasping or yelling. Cell turned to the KAME house and glared. "Just listen to those simple minded fools, if only they knew what's in store for them."

The bio-android turned back to the sky and took off into the horizon. Kit looked at the demi-Saiyan knowing what he's thinking and was devastated.

"That would explain why there were so many Time Glitches all of a sudden. Cell _wants_ me to destroy them to eliminate Time in my future once and for all." Gohan said sadly.

Kit said nothing but she had a knowing look in her blue eyes as if she already knew this, but the young hybrid didn't really notice as he was too busy beating himself up for not seeing this sooner.

The water whirlpool vortex opened up right under them and took them back to Korin's Tower. Krillin-Gohan looked at Kit as she stared back at him; the two seem to be waiting for the other to make a move or a sound.

Finally Krillin-Gohan broke the tense and awkward silence between them. "You knew, didn't you?" he finally noticed that knowing look in the little fox's eyes.

"Of course I knew, Distorta told me about it before you and I met."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What could I say? 'Gohan, Cell's evil plan is for you to destroy the Time Glitch so you could endanger your own timeline'? Even if you didn't destroy them your future would be in danger all the same."

Krillin-Gohan could see Kit was looking rather uncomfortable. She probably didn't want him to get mad and blow his top on her considering she still holds a deep fear of him even if it's not shown much. So with a deep breath he calmed himself.

"There must be something we could do that doesn't involve Time collapsing on us." Kit relaxed when Krillin-Gohan changed the subject, but she could tell he's not too happy with her for not telling him sooner.

"But there is one thing… these pots took us to the past's past and to Master Roshi's Island in the same timeline… that makes it present. Could the third one be the future?" Krillin-Gohan said while looking at the only closed pot left.

Kit looked over and said, "The big three; past, present and future. Maybe this pot could tell us what to expect in the future… whether it's your future or this timeline's future."

Nodding, the two Time Traveler warriors opened up the last pot. Just like the first two this one turned into a water vortex that sucked them in and Kit's illusion was gone.

Gohan and Kit now stood in some kind busy town. "Hey, this looks like Papaya Island when we went to the Tournament." Gohan noted.

Kit's ears twitched as if she heard something. "Demi-Saiyan, I think I hear Trunks' voice."

"Trunks? That's impossible! How far into the future did that pot take us?" Gohan was bewildered.

Both of them jumped to the roof of a house to get a better view of the town. Kit gasped and tapped Gohan's leg to get his attention. The young tailed boy looked at her before looking at what's got her so excited. Gohan's eyes widened and his tail stood straight when he saw himself and Kit talking to… Future Trunks and a young boy who looks just like his kid father, but he's much stronger, there's no way that's Goku.

"Let's get a closer look, demi-Saiyan; I've GOT to see this." Kit said anxiously.

Gohan, feeling like the curious child that he is, nodded in agreement and both of them skillfully jumped off the buildings and quietly walked over to where their apparently future selves are talking with Trunks and the boy who looks like kid Goku with no tail.

When they got close enough they stayed hidden and listened on what they're saying.

"Then it's agreed; from now on we'll work together to stop Cell, Maron and this crazy Time scheme of theirs." Future Trunks said in determination. Whatever plot or conversation they had with their future selves was already concluded apparently.

"Yeah and hopefully my timeline would start moving again. It's just so creepy how everything is still, gray and quiet." the Goku-look-alike boy said in a cheery voice.

"But remember; you can't let them see you fight or that'll just mess everything up." (Future) Gohan said strictly.

"Besides, it's kind of fun having everyone believe we're just regular kids and pets walking around like tourists." (Future) Kit said playfully.

Kit couldn't believe her future self was on top of Gohan's future self's head WILLINGLY! Just how far in the future are they? From what they were saying they're still in the past.

"Who's Maron?" Gohan whispered to the little fox beside him.

Kit answered, "She's… do you remember Krillin's first girlfriend during that whole fiasco with Garlic Jr.?"

Gohan gave up on asking how Kit knew these things and just went with it. The young hybrid nodded, remembering that air-headed bubble happy blue haired girl all too well. "Yeah, but what's she got to do with this?"

Kit just gave him a grin and said, "Her name was… Maron, right?"

Gohan gasped, but luckily their future selves didn't hear it as they left the area, most likely going back to where kid Goku and the others were. "Don't tell me _she's _involved in all of this too…"

"In a matter of speaking. Distorta has the ability to use illusions to transform like me, but she uses it less often. You see… Distorta _was _that 'girlfriend' and she acted like a complete moron to throw off suspicions. She only pretended to be Krillin's girlfriend to learn more about you, Gohan." Kit explained, now that the cats out of the bag, might as well explain it to him. The little fox could just die laughing at Gohan's shocked expression; he looked as though somebody just grew three heads, sprouted wings and turned into a living monster house or something.

"… Distorta… is… THAT Maron?" the demi-Saiyan could faint after that, but the whirlpool under him and Kit kept him awake and they were back at Korin's Tower and Gohan was under the Krillin illusion again. All three pots are now empty.

"Are you seriously telling me that air-headed girl was that blue Chihuahua all along?" Gohan-Krillin just couldn't get over the shock.

"Yup, she based her human disguise on Bulma and I'm sure you've noticed the similarities." Kit said and couldn't help but enjoy the kid's still shocked expression even on Krillin's face.

"But anyway, I think that future vision showed us something interesting; it looks like Trunks and that Goku-look-alike will be joining us some time probably during the next Tournament." Kit said.

Before Gohan could answer, a voice suddenly spoke up and surprised them both. "I assume you had fun seeing the past, present and future?"

Gohan-Krillin and Kit yipped and the fox quickly turned herself into a random rock. Gohan-Krillin sweatdropped and picked her up to make it look like he brought it up here with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37, Korin's Test<strong>

Korin, the white cat himself, came downstairs and looked at the young boy. "So, are you a friend of the tailed boy sleeping upstairs?"

"Uh… y-yes sir. My name's Krillin and…"

"Don't talk, I'll know who you are just give me a second." Korin said calmly.

The illusionary boy felt the 'rock' tense in his hands and he too knew what the legendary cat meant; he's going to try and read his mind!

"Actually sir, I think it's better if we just talked." Krillin-Gohan didn't really know how to stop Korin from reading his mind but he's going to try.

"What's there to talk about? Just hold still and lock up your jaws for a minute." Korin said losing his patience.

Kit, knowing that pure minds like Gohan's are very easy to read, quickly decided to do something to distract the cat. The 'rock' bounced up and down out of the sweating half Saiyan's hands and landed in front of Korin, surprising him.

"Huh? Is your rock alive or something kid?"

The 'rock' was surrounded in purple aura before suddenly transforming into a mouse and wagged its tail as if taunting the cat.

Korin and Gohan-Krillin looked at the little mouse. "Uh… I hope you realize I don't chase mice."

"Maybe you'll change your mind if I did THIS." Kit suddenly jumped and snatched the wooden staff Korin was holding, despite being a mouse she easily carried it.

"Hey! What? Give me that back!" Korin and Kit ran around the tower. Gohan-Krillin found this very amusing as he laughed at the two animals. The two dashed upstairs and Kit was so into the chase that she didn't notice a certain sleeping boy on the floor and she tripped over his tail and dropped Korin's staff.

The ancient cat grabbed the staff and glared at the troublemaking 'mouse'. "Okay, what's the big idea?"

Kit used her illusion to transform herself into… another Korin, complete with the staff. Both Korins looked at each other as if mirroring the shocked expression.

"Hey! You stop that this instant!" the real Korin snapped at the mischievous double ganger.

"Why should I? This is fun." Kit-Korin chuckled.

Gohan-Krillin hurried upstairs and saw two Korins; one seething and the other laughing. _Oh Kit… you just had to make us look bad, didn't you?_

The young boy under the illusion decided to stop the mischievous fox before things got out of hand. "Okay that's enough."

Kit just pouted before crossing her paws and said, "Well fine, let him find out, see if I care."

Korin knew there was something these two were hiding and can sense something very unusual about them too. The ancient cat looked at the illusionary shape shifter and said, "If you two have a problem I won't probe your mind, but please stop using _my _form."

Kit-Korin shrugged before turning herself into kid Goku, the very same boy who's clonked out cold on the floor. The reason for this is because she didn't feel safe enough to show her true form in front of the cat just yet and plus if he told Goku _she's_ here he may get suspicious.

"We apologize for that… little fiasco, but we do have some important information that must remain classified at all cost, even from you, Master Korin." Gohan-Krillin said politely and hoped the ancient cat would forgive them.

Korin nodded and said, "I understand, I can tell you're as pure as the boy called Goku sleeping there so I won't pry if you do not wish for me to. I can also tell the situation seems dire."

"So what happened to 'my look-alike'?" Kit-Goku asked in amusement.

"He tried to get the Sacred Water but got over exhausted." Korin laughed as he pointed at the bottle on top of a statue.

"Master Korin… if it's not too much trouble… could you give us a Senzu Bean? I know it's strange that I know such a thing, but it's really important." Gohan-Krillin nearly begged.

"Interesting… you both know a lot for just a couple of kids. Okay, tell you what; if the two of you can pass my test I'll give you the Senzu Bean, free of charge, what do you say?"

"What's the test?" Kit-Goku asked, not liking the expression on the cat's face.

Korin grinned, "Oh you'll see, follow me."

The two illusionary Time Travelers followed the ancient cat to a pot. Korin opened the pot and pointed at what appears to be a cold surface.

"If you two can bring back this ball I will give you a Senzu Bean, no questions asked, deal?" Korin said while holding a blue ball.

"Uh… okay." Gohan-Krillin nodded in agreement though unsure if the test was as easy as it sounds.

"Then what are you waiting for? Fetch!" Korin tossed the ball into the pot before kicking the two Time Travelers in!

"Wow… it's like a whole different world in here." the demi-Saiyan said in awe after they landed on their faces.

Kit-Goku was a bit more annoyed then amazed. "Yeah… and that ball could be ANYWHERE."

Sighing, Kit reverted back to her fox self and touched her partner's head to turn him back as well. "There's no reason to be under the illusion now."

Gohan nodded as he feels most comfortable without the mischievous little fox's illusion on him. The young half breed looked around the desolated icy world around them.

"I can't sense any life here… this place is so… cold and empty." Gohan said with a chill down his spine and it's not from the cold.

Kit looked around too and said, "It's creepy, but let's not dwindle too long. Since there's nobody here let's just fly and look for that ball, hopefully it didn't fall into the ocean or something."

So Gohan and Kit took to the skies. The icy world wasn't completely empty as the two soon felt a strong ki nearby.

"That feels almost like… Frieza." Gohan shuttered.

"Is it Frieza or one of his family members?" Kit asked knowing it's possible it could be Cooler or King Cold.

"Does it really matter? I still can't go Super Saiyan so fighting them now would just be suicide! If they are here we better find that ball and get back to Korin as quickly as possible." Gohan said urgently.

"I hear ya demi-Saiyan, but finding that ball here is like finding a tiny needle in a MOUNTAIN of haystacks, _how_ are we going to find it before the Cold family finds us?" Kit asked.

"Hmm… that's a good question... we better lay low for now."

Kit decided now was a good time to talk to Gohan about those visions they saw. "So Gohan… what did you think, about that future?"

The young tailed boy looked at her and said, "I don't really know… I mean it hasn't happened yet so there's no way of knowing until it does."

"Who do you think that boy was? He's not Goku yet he looked just like him." Kit asked.

"That's what I like to know… and he was with Trunks too. My guess is that at some point Trunks and that boy will join us… wait, remember what Grandpa Bardock said? He told us that in the next Tournament two people will join us… I think Trunks and that boy are the two people."

"Well too bad it won't be a surprise anymore, but it's good to know that we'll have some help. I know you're strong demi-Saiyan, but even the strongest of warriors needs help at some point… regardless of what Vegeta has been telling you." Gohan laughed at that and Kit laughed with him.

The young demi-Saiyan could tell that the little dark fox is slowly but surely growing more on him as she seems less distant and mischievous and more out going with him, at least she doesn't freeze and turn stiff when he holds her anymore but she still does tense a little bit, but after seeing the future vision showing Kit actually on his head and not looking all nervous must mean they will become best of friends eventually.

"But… I'm still worried about what Cell and Disto—I mean Maron is planning… I mean destroying or not destroying the Time Glitch will screw my timeline either way, it's a lose-lose situation." Gohan sighed.

"So you're stuck between a rock and a hard place basically. I know that feeling all too well… Still there's nothing much we can do about it until we see another opportunity, for now let's just concentrate on finding that ball and getting the heck out of this freezer place." Kit said as the two started walking and trying to keep low from whatever powerful ki they sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38, Temporal Trouble<strong>

"Something's… not right. I sense a great amount of darkness in the area and not just from Frieza or whomever from the Cold family." Kit said her fur static.

Gohan didn't like the sound of that, animals have the natural sense of danger without sensing ki and according to this little fox something really bad must be here if it's getting someone as strong as her riled up.

The young hybrid could feel his tail curling around himself as if it had a mind of its own and felt the danger too. Looking around, Gohan could see nothing but ice and darkness up ahead… it was really creepy to say the least, just where have Korin taken them too?

Suddenly the ice under their feet/paws cracked. Looking down they both jumped when a huge dark face tried breaking through the icy floor as if to eat them or something. Gohan and Kit quickly jumped and took to the skies to avoid whatever the heck that thing was.

"What the heck was _that_?" the startled demi-Saiyan kept his eyes out for anything else that might try to lunge at them.

Kit's blue eyes grew wide as she noticed a familiar little ball bouncing across the icy land. "Gohan, look!"

"It's the ball, let's get it quick!" Gohan and Kit flared up their aura and made a dive straight towards the blue ball… that is until suddenly the ball seemingly vanished and they both crashed into the ice head-first… ouch.

"Ow! Oh man…" Gohan rubbed his now sore and red face.

Kit shook her head vigorously before opening her eyes and gasped. "Oh-no… I knew something fishy was going on…"

The young hybrid quickly opened his ebony eyes to see what's got the little fox so worried and when he did he could just kick himself; they got carried away and now they've been spotted… by King Cold, Frieza and Cooler's father.

Of course the demi-Saiyan never actually fought King Cold himself because Trunks took care of him before he got the chance, that could be a mistake that'll cost his life and Time, because he has no idea how the father of Frieza and Cooler fought and without his ability to go Super Saiyan things are looking pretty grim right now.

"Hmm… I was wondering what's so special about this little toy that got you so excited." King Cold said with that sickening smile of his that just made Gohan's half human, half Saiyan's blood boiling as it reminded him of Frieza killing off his friends one by one.

"I have no idea… if King Cold is stronger than Frieza or Cooler, but I really don't like how high his power level is." Kit hissed.

"I do believe it's my turn for a bit of revenge. Even if you're not the one who killed me or my sons, you still have that accursed Saiyan blood and that is enough for me and through the Temporal Mecha I could see that your power level is quite high, but not enough… to deal with ME!" King Cold suddenly charged at the two good Time Travelers.

With fast reaction Gohan and Kit jumped out of the way at the last second, but the shockwave of King Cold's energy blew them back.

_If only I could go Super Saiyan…_ Gohan grumbled as he stood up on the slippery ice and tried to find the best way to fight back, if not by raw power then by skills and tactics alone.

_Looks like we're going to have to strategize if we want to beat this spike head._ Kit thought to herself glaring and baring her claws and fangs.

Kit jumped and shot her Graze Lightning around King Cold, instead of hitting him directly she surrounded him in electricity to make him unable to move without getting zapped and paralyzed. Jumping and flying away is too risky as the lightning will easily hone in on flying objects nearby.

Gohan took this as his cue to fire an energy blast. "MASENKO-HA!" he put his two hands together above his head and shot out a powerful yellow energy beam through the lightning and gave a direct hit to King Cold.

"That was far too easy; best keep your guard up." Kit said cautious written across her furry face.

King Cold suddenly laughed as he walked out of the smoke. "The furball speaks the truth. Although that little firework of yours did sting you'll have to do much better than that if you want to beat me."

"We're never going to get anywhere at this rate." Gohan grumbled.

Kit's blue eyes lead up to frozen tundra above them and she smirked. "Maybe we could use a little help. I believe this cold guy… must FREEZE!" the little fox suddenly jumped and used weaker versions of her Sky Crystal and shot on the tundra to land on the unsuspecting King Cold.

"We don't need to beat him, just take out his Temporal Mecha and grab the ball back." Kit exclaimed to Gohan after landing.

"If we could get to it."

King Cold shot out a death beam to melt the frozen tundra around him but this caused an avalanche! Gohan and Kit's eyes widen as they didn't have time to fly away before the incoming snow avalanche buries them.

With quick thinking, the intelligent demi-Saiyan scooped up Kit and jumped onto one of the sturdier tundra just before the avalanche reached them and soon they found themselves sliding across the icy land. King Cold just kind of disappeared and his ki is gone too, but they knew his Temporal Mecha hadn't gotten destroyed. He must've teleported somewhere somehow due to the avalanche.

"Wheee! This is even better than flying!" Kit cheered as she and Gohan were sliding down the icy mountain on a big block of ice leftover from the frozen tundra.

"This certainly brings back memories when Bulma, Krillin and I were hunting for Dragon Balls on the wrong planet." Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. The situation certainly is similar.

"There's the ball, get it!" the demi-Saiyan suddenly pointed at the blue bouncing ball up ahead.

"Forget this, just toss me at it!" Kit was clearly losing her patience with this game of chasing down a ball.

Gohan picked up the little fox and threw her at the ball. The illusionary fox managed to catch it with her mouth just before she fell to the cold surface and had to roll out of the way before the ice block Gohan's riding on ran her over.

The demi-Saiyan flew off the ice block and signaled Kit to follow him. Both of them hurried back to where Korin dropped them in hopes of getting the heck out of here before King Cold comes back for round 2.

Gohan and Kit managed to shoot through the pot that lead them back to Korin's Tower, but all was quiet.

"I'm so glad to be out of there, but where's Korin and my dad?" Gohan asked when he couldn't sense their ki nearby.

Kit lifted her tired head and said, "Uh-oh."

The hybrid looked at her and said, "What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" he knew NOTHING good ever happens when somebody says 'uh-oh'.

Kit sweatdropped as she looked at the young boy and said, "I think we messed something up…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

Kit quickly looked out of the tower and said, "Goku and Korin never left this tower until Day 3 and yet… they're not here and it's only been one day. Where are they and what happened to them?"

Gohan realized the illusion master had a good point. _Dad, what happened to them? _he mentally asked his dead father.

_**"We're not sure Son, they just disappeared."**_ Adult Goku said in a worried and disbelief tone.

"What do you mean they disappeared?"

_**"Uh… let me rephrase that; they fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere and disappeared into it."**_

"… Oh-no… they fell into a Time Portal… didn't they?" Kit groaned.

Gohan looked at Kit. "Time Portal? You mean there's more?"

"Actually Time Portals should only exist somewhere in the Otherworld, but lately they've been popping up randomly around different timelines. It may be related to Maron and Cell's interference and the Time Glitches, but that's only a theory." Kit said sounding doubtful.

The stressed out demi-Saiyan shook his head and said, "Well if people are falling into them won't that just make things more complicated?"

"Afraid so, demi-Saiyan. If we're going to keep your future intact we better use that Time Machine of yours to find them, luckily Bulma has that Time Radar; she should be able to tell you what timeline your kid father and Korin should be in."

Sighing, Gohan activated the C.T.W. and hoped that he wouldn't get cut off like the last twenty times. "Bulma, come in, it's an emergency!"

Bulma's face came up on screen. **"What's wrong, Gohan?"**

Gohan gave brief silent thanks that Bulma answered instead of somebody else for a change. "My dad and Korin fell into some kind of Time Portal and if we don't find and bring them back quickly everything will fall apart. Can you find out what timeline they're in?"

Bulma quickly checked her Time Radar. **"Oh dear… it looks like they've landed in the time when… Garlic Jr. wished for Immortality."**

That sentence froze Gohan's face cold. Kit quickly jumped on the frozen demi-Saiyan's arms and said, "Can you pinpoint the location?"

Bulma stopped and looked at the fox as this is the first time she saw Kit. **"Who are you?"**

"I'm a friend of Gohan's. Now please, hurry, time is literally of the essence." she said quickly.

**"Okay… let's see… according to the Time Radar they're somewhere on Mt. Paozu near Gohan's house."** the woman genius answered.

"Oh… that's not good. Demi-Saiyan snap out of it, we need to get going ASAP." Kit said while snapping her paw in front of the dazed Gohan's face.

Gohan shook his head and nodded. "Yeah, but we better find those Senzu Beans before we try. What if Cell, Maron or someone else strong finds us there?"

"Hmm… you make a good point, but we never did find those Senzu Beans."

**"Are you sure you can do this? If you must becareful and don't let your past self see you."** Bulma warned. **"Time is stopping everywhere now. The ocean waves aren't even moving anymore, so you better hurry up."** she said before disconnecting.

"But… everything I do will just freeze Time even more." Gohan said sadly not having the chance of telling Bulma before she shut it off.

"We'll worry about that later, demi-Saiyan. Let's just focus on the current problem." Kit said hoping the young hybrid wouldn't get too depressed.

"You're right, let's go." Gohan pulled out the Capsule Case and released the Time Machine once again.

The two Time Travelers hopped right on in as Gohan set up the coordination.

"Look on the brightside Gohan; at least you finally get to see how you defeated Garlic Jr. the first time."

"I get the feeling you're enjoying these time trips." Gohan grumbled as Kit laughed.

"Well you gotta admit; it's pretty cool to be able to have sneak peeks of your past." Kit said with that mischievous smile of hers.

The demi-Saiyan just shook his head as he got the date set up. "Okay, here we go. Back to the future… sort of."

The Time Machine glowed brightly before it disappeared into the Time Stream. Will Gohan and Kit be able to find kid Goku and Korin before they witness too much? Can young Gohan keep away from his past self? Will Time get absorbed by Cell in the end? Will Maron achieve her goal? Find out, next time on **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos.**

**To Be Continued…**

Yeah, I just couldn't help but put that reference there. Tell me if you get that reference.

You are a rip-off of that movie, Kit.

Says you!

Get back into the Author Notes before I get Gohan!

Fine, spoil sport.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Just to make things more interesting I'll let you readers decide on what's the next Time Glitch in the Dead Zone movie chapter on the next Part.<strong>_

_**Kit: Let me set up the poll.**_

_**A.) Young Gohan was never born**_

_**B.) Piccolo killed the present Goku before the fight with Garlic Jr.**_

_**C.) Raditz came too early**_

_**D.) Garlic. Jr. never summoned Shenron**_

_**Gohan: Wow, they all look interesting and the readers can only choose one out of all of them?**_

_**Kit: That's right, demi-Saiyan.**_

_**Author: So depending on your votes will influence how the next part will go and if nobody votes I'll choose one myself.**_

_**Gohan: Even I'm a little curious to see how this'll turn out.**_

_**Kit: So be sure to vote and we'll see you all next time!**_


	15. Part 15: Chaotic Past and Future

_**Author: Okay, this one became longer than I expected it too.**_

_**Gohan: Well I'm surprised that you finished so quickly just after updating your last story.**_

_**Kit: Aw, are you scared?**_

_**Gohan: A little.**_

_**Author: I guess Gohan here is a little nervous of the surprise I put in here.**_

_**Kit: Oh really? What did you do?**_

_**Author: Oh, you'll see. Gohan! Disclaimer!**_

_**Gohan: Bossy fox... DarkFoxKit doesn't own me or anyone in DBZ, just Kit and Maron, though she doesn't own the canon Maron.**_

_**Kit: They know, just start!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 39: Right Time, Wrong Age**

Alarms could be heard and there was massive shaking. A young pre-teen boy with a tail and a little dark purple fox were freaking out.

"Gohan! Something's wrong!"

"I know, but I can't…"

"It's overheating! It's going to explode into pieces at this rate!"

"Ugh! How did this happen? It's not like we used it all that often!"

Suddenly the machine they were in started to cackle electricity and turning red, it was about to have a meltdown.

"I suspect sabotage, but now is not the time. We have to hang on just a little longer."

"Oh-no! It's going to…!" suddenly the electricity became too much to bear and everything around them turned white.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

… … … _Huh? What? Where am I? What happened?_

"Gohan! Dinner's ready! Come and eat!" Gohan heard what sounded like his mother's voice… but that's impossible because she's still a little kid and yet… she sounded like the adult he knew her today.

Gohan opened his eyes groggily and looked around his surrounding trying to figure out where he was and what happened; his head was killing him. The boy noticed he was in a familiar forest

Looking down he noticed he's been sleeping on a book about larva living for seventeen years underground. Rubbing his eyes the kid tried to focus more and shook his head, but when he did a familiar red hat fell in front of him.

"This hat…" Gohan realized it was his old hat that his mother made for him and his dad would glue his prized Dragon Ball on top of it… but wait, the Dragon Ball is on top of it right now and the hat looked brand new… how strange.

The boy tried to stand up but immediately felt off as if he felt smaller somehow and when he tried to take a step he tripped over his own feet and fell on his face to the grass.

"What the?" Gohan noticed his hands were much smaller than he remembered and his clothes were no longer his favorite gi, instead it's that yellow tunic he wore when he was only three and four.

_These clothes… my hands… that hat… this place… it couldn't be…_ Gohan quickly tried to remember what happened before he woke up. He and Kit were in the Time Machine trying to travel to the time Garlic Jr. wished for immortality to save kid Goku and Korin, but something went wrong… yes, he remembered the Time Machine somehow overheated during the trip and he must've fallen out.

From the looks of it; he landed in the correct timeline, but… he didn't come in his future 11-year-old body, somehow he ended up in his current three-year-old body… maybe four. Gohan felt really awkward in his smaller body again. The poor future boy had to hold back a gasp and scream of surprise, least he cause some unwanted panic from his overprotective mother.

Frantically, the younger boy looked around. "Where's Kit? Did she land here okay?" he didn't see the little vulpine anywhere and that worried him.

"GOHAN! HURRY UP BEFORE YOUR FOOD GETS COLD!" Chi-Chi's voice yelled impatiently.

Gohan's tail straighten and he jumped at the sudden yell; completely forgetting that his mother is here.

_I can't go out looking for my past dad, Korin and Kit like this. Besides, those three thugs will be here any second and if I don't go along with them I could damage Time even more… ugh… I really wish I was in my real body and age right now._ Gohan thought to himself annoyed, grabbed the hat and tried walking to his house but had some difficulty since he's not use to such short legs anymore.

First Goku and Korin get dumped in the wrong timeline, then the Time Machine unexpectedly malfunction, then Gohan wakes up to find himself back in his three-year-old body and now Kit is missing too… things are getting more and more out of control for the poor demi-Saiyan.

_Come on! Now I gotta learn how to walk again?_ _This is just pathetic!_ Gohan was beyond frustrated as he tried to walk carefully with his smaller feet again.

Gohan almost made it to the house when he heard something like a car noise that distracted him and caused him to fall down on his face again. Chi-Chi ran out of the house to check on him.

"Are you alright Gohan?" Chi-Chi fussed as Gohan grumbled.

_I've forgotten how overprotective she was… and probably still is_. Gohan thought to himself as the car he heard began to pull up on the… small driveway.

Ox-King himself stepped out without his mask and smiled happily at the sight of his daughter and grandson. Gohan felt a little happy that his family recognized him again instead of just some random kid running around and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Gohan, I came to visit and brought some gifts. Your mother never told me how heavy these books were!" Ox-King laughed as he carried out the big boxes full of books no doubt.

Gohan's keen eye noticed something moving in the bushes near them. Because of this, Gohan didn't notice until after one of the books fell and hit him on the head… good thing he's wearing his hat. The future yet younger demi-Saiyan looked up to see his grandfather suddenly seemed hurt or extremely tired and was about to pass out.

_Uh-oh… they're here!_ Gohan ran out of the way before his giant grandfather fell to the ground, he didn't feel like getting crushed under the man's two ton body.

"Dad! What's wrong?" Chi-Chi was alarmed.

Gohan remembered this day clearly; the first time he got kidnapped… the second was when Uncle Raditz decided to crash the reunion party a year after this.

"Gohan, get inside." Chi-Chi suddenly told him. Gohan noticed a clocked figure from behind the unconscious Ox-King and floated towards them.

"I'm here for the thing on the boy's head." he said pointing at Gohan's hat.

Gohan remembered he was panicking the first time this happened, but he saw no reason to right now as he faced enemies much stronger than them… but in his current situation his untrained body can't do as much.

"Mommy, there's more on the roof." Gohan pointed out. Two more cloaked figures, no doubt Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, jumped down in front of Gohan and Chi-Chi. Both of them glared and got ready to battle.

"Gohan, you must get out of here." Chi-Chi said firmly to her son and didn't seem to realize that he's not panicking like he should be.

Gohan was about to refuse when he remembered there was nothing he could do right now anyway and his mom and grandfather will survive since unlike most super powered villains he faced before these are the most merciful and will not kill unless provoked or ordered to.

_Why can't I just throw the hat away? It's not like they're after me in particular._ Gohan thought to himself as he ran into the woods while his mom try to hold them off… unsuccessfully as one of them just easily pushed her back to the ground.

While running he ran into something small and tripped since he's still not use to this smaller body. "Ow…"

Gohan heard a gasp and turned to see… "Kit?"

Indeed it was the little dark purple fox with the black fur collar and big blue eyes, but there was something wrong… and different about her. She looked at Gohan surprised and… scared.

"H-how do you know… w-who I am?" she stuttered as if she didn't know how he knew about her. Gohan's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Kit it's me; Gohan, don't you remember?"

"I-I know w-who you are… but y-you sh-shouldn't know m-me." she looked like she was ready to run.

This was a side of Kit Gohan never saw; she was frighten and timid, why? This can't be the same Kit that the demi-Saiyan knew.

That's when it hit the temporal confused demi-Saiyan like one of Vegeta's Glick Gun. "You're… Kit of this timeline." Of course, the reason how she came to know so much about Gohan, his friends and family was because she spent most of her time hiding in the shadows and spied on them, but the reasons are unknown.

Kit blinked as if she didn't understand, "W-what d-do you m-mean?"

_But if she's Kit of this time… then where is the Kit that I know?_ Gohan thought to himself worried for his fellow Time Traveler companion.

Kit suddenly yipped and jumped. "Look out!"

Before Gohan had time to even blink he was suddenly off the ground and someone laughed sinisterly in his ears, "We got the Dragon Ball, let's hurry back to the Boss."

Gohan didn't cry or anything, but he did struggle, unfortunaly his much younger body had no fighting experience (yet) so he's as useless as any average child as the person in the cloak flew away carrying him.

Kit watched them go and had a worried and regretful look on her face, but most of all she seemed… relieved. "Gohan… he talked… to me…"

Suddenly something came out of the shadows and the little fox spun around and hissed. Something or someone came out of the bushes and faced Kit and whoever it was made her surprised as her blue eyes widen.

"Y-you?"

"Gohan will need your help." the figure said calmly.

"B-but he's a Saiyan hybrid! You know that better than anyone else considering…" Kit tried to protest, but the figure shook its head.

"I'm in no condition to help him right now, so you must go. Yes I am aware of his heritage, but that doesn't make him a vicious, bloodthirsty beast. If you don't help him then it will be the end of the universe, not just the world."

Kit's ears lowered before determination filled her eyes, "I understand."

Adult Goku came running and dropped a big fish he just caught and knelt down to the injured Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi! What happened here?"

Chi-Chi, though injured, stay conscious and tried to tell her husband what happened. "Th-they c-came and… kidnapped… Gohan."

"What? Who did? Chi-Chi!"

"I-I don't… know, but they… said they… are after… the Dr-Dragon Balls." She answered before she finally lost consciousness.

Goku, filled with anger and rage for the people who hurt his family and kidnapped his son, called for his Nimbus cloud.

A little dark fox suddenly jumped out of the bushes and landed on the yellow cloud before the Saiyan could hop on and staggered back at the sudden shock.

Kit, although scared and nervous, lifted her head and said to him, "Goku, I know where they're taking your son."

"Who are you? Never mind, the introductions can wait after I get my son back." Goku said quickly before hopping on Nimbus himself and took off.

While in the sky, Goku noticed Kit was stiff and nervous beside him. Seeing that she's able to ride on the cloud without falling means she has a pure heart, but how did she know about him and his son? The Saiyan couldn't help but feel like they've met and yet at the same time he's sure he never seen her before.

"I wasn't planning on revealing myself to you at all, but there's someone who's a friend of your young boy and needs my help. My name is Kitsune, but you may just call me Kit." The little fox answered Goku's unasked question.

"Kit… I feel like… I should know you somehow, but I don't think we ever met… have we?" Goku felt very unsure whether or not his memories were screwy right now.

Kit looked up at Goku, trying her best to remain indifferent so he wouldn't see the fear, "I guess in a way we have met a long time ago."

Goku didn't know what she meant, but decided to leave it at that, he has to rescue Gohan and couldn't afford to be distracted.

Meanwhile, Gohan had his own dilemma. Garlic Jr. now had five of the seven Dragon Balls in his possession, including the one on Gohan's hat and was laughing about it before Gohan got annoyed and said, "Could you just let me go now? You've got your Dragon Ball so why am I still here?"

"You keep your tongue still little boy!" one of the henchmen snapped at him.

Gohan wanted to find where kid Goku, Korin and the Kit that he knew were, if he doesn't find them ASAP things are going to… well become much worse than they already are. As the young Time Traveler's eyes wander he noticed something was wrong; the tree in the middle of this… rocky castle was gray for some reason. Now Gohan's memory may be a little fuzzy of details, but he's sure that tree was NOT that color the first time he was here.

_Is it possible that Time is stopping here too? I have to find my friends fast! _Gohan's urgency had caused him to subconsciously power up his ki a little, but it was enough to get Garlic Jr.'s attention.

"Kid, you're going to be my new disciple." he announced suddenly, catching Gohan and his three best and probably only minions' attention.

"This is your lucky day kid; you're going to live and serve under the great Garlic Jr."

Gohan remembered something about Garlic Jr. wanting him as a new minion, probably because he could sense his hidden power and potential, at least the timeline was still going like it should, but there was still something else that was bothering him; he could sense a Time Glitch and that's_ never_ good.

Goku was so focused on finding his son that he didn't realize the troubled look on the fox's face beside him. Kit looked up at the sky as if worried about something.

_Something's not right… I feel an unusually high ki coming this way from a distant in space, but who and why? _She_ told me something like this might happen, but… this is just too much._ Kit thought in concern to herself, already feeling impending doom heading their way.

Little did Gohan and Kit knew; they were right. A certain space pod was heading to Earth… a year too early.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: The Truth Revealed<strong>

Gohan ran around the frozen, gray tree, trying to figure out what it's the only thing affected by… whatever is causing Time to stop. The should-be-11-year old demi-Saiyan ignored the guy chasing after him, yelling at him to stop. The boy had something much more important to figure out than what Garlic Jr. or his minions were doing.

_Not only is this tree the only thing effected here, I think I feel someone… familiar and evil coming this way from a distant in space. I don't like this, it must be a Time Glitch but… with me stuck in this untrained body of mine and with Kit missing along with Korin and my younger dad, I'm really not looking forward to whoever is coming._ Gohan groaned to himself.

"Kid! I said STOP!" Gohan blinked as if he just realized he wasn't alone.

"You are more trouble than your worth boy! I need some refreshments…" the guy took a gray fruit from the gray tree. "That's odd, I don't remember this being gray… oh well." he took a bite and suddenly he himself turned gray and stopped moving.

Gohan's eyes widen when the guy took a bite and suddenly turned into a statue himself. "It's like a virus… it would infect anyone if they eat the fruit." The boy concluded and really hope this doesn't mess up the timeline.

Gohan shook his head; he had other things to worry about right now than some idiot turning himself into an inanimate object; like where the heck is Kit, Goku and Korin and who's that powerful alien heading this way?

Suddenly the mentally future demi-Saiyan heard a familiar groan coming near the tree. Gohan quickly ran over to see who it was and he smiled in relief when he saw it was Korin, the cat started coming to, apparently he's been unconscious near this tree.

"Ugh… it felt like a two ton sanctuary hit me." Korin groaned sitting up.

"Master Korin, we have a little situation." Gohan said nervously to the ancient cat and he's sure Korin is bound to have a lot of questions.

Korin, though his eyes didn't seem to have open, looked at Gohan's much younger body and gave him a questioning look. "You look like that kid Goku, but you're not him… who are you?"

"Right now just call me Gohan. Listen; you've been transported to the wrong time period. I know it's hard to believe, but you and Goku had fallen into a Time Portal and if you don't get back it could cause some serious repercussions that cannot be fixed." Gohan explained rather quickly.

"Now slow down there kid! What's this about a Time Portal and the wrong time period?" Korin shook his furry head.

Gohan sighed and came to a hard yet desperate decision. "Master Korin… you have my permission to read my mind. It's risky, but it'll be more difficult and dangerous if you don't know who I am or what's going on."

"Well in that case… hold still." Korin stared at Gohan for a few seconds, the younger demi-Saiyan felt a little awkward with the silence and the cat staring at him, but he waited patiently.

Finally, Korin grew serious after he finished his probing. "Huh… so _that's _what this is about… things are far more serious than I imagined. In all my years I have never would've thought that Time would just stop, so you and your little friend Kit and dead grandfather Bardock have taken it upon yourselves to go back and fix it but it's only getting worse?"

"That's right I don't really know what to do since if I try to stop the Time Glitch I only make things worse and if I do nothing that won't help anything get better either." Gohan sighed and glad he wasn't alone anymore.

Korin put a thoughtful paw under his chin as if thinking. "So basically you're caught between a rock and a hard place. I guess it just got harder considering you lost your Time Machine, ended up in your three-year-old body and lost your partner."

"Yeah and I still have to find my father… well the 'father' who's still a kid and not suppose to be here."

"I don't know where Goku is to be honest, but he shouldn't be too far where I have landed. It might be best to look around, maybe we'll even find your mischievous little fox friend too."

"I hope so."

So now Gohan and Korin traveled through the area. Garlic Jr. watched young Gohan from afar and didn't really seem to care about the cat that mysteriously showed up by his side, all he cared was that kid's potential of being one of his greatest warrior once his wish is fulfilled.

"Someday that kid will be my successor." he grinned to himself just before his other two men announced they found the last two Dragon Balls.

"But for now… it's wish time." he smirked as he walked away.

Gohan knew Garlic Jr. was going to wish for immortality, but he also knew he's going to be locked away in the Dead Zone _he_ creates later, so he decided to ignore the midget imp and keep looking around for kid Goku and hope that powerful ki in space wasn't really heading towards Earth.

"Gohan, I found him. The lazy bum is still asleep." Korin called.

Gohan was relieved as he hurried to where the cat was. The mentally future demi-Saiyan was surprised to see the area around them was gray and still just like the tree he found Korin in… is it possible that when the Time Portal dumped them in the area the Time around it freezes?

Sure enough; the twelve year old Goku was lying on rubble unconscious… but seem to be having a dream about food seeing his big grin and drool having from his mouth.

"You mean… I can eat all this? I love it… all you can eat…" Goku smiled and spoke in his sleep.

"This kid is a glutton!" Korin snickered as he hit the poor sleeping Saiyan boy with his staff right on the head, instantly waking him up and ending that lovely dream.

"OW! Hey! Why did you dump that giant watermelon on my head?" Goku snapped as he sat up, not quite up to speed yet. Gohan had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud and just knew that Kit would do something to make it even funnier, too bad she's currently missing.

"If you ever hope to get the Sacred Water and beat that Mercenary Toa you can't be lazy!" Korin scolded as if they weren't in a temporal related situation.

Goku quickly stood up and bowed to the cat frantically, "I'm sorry Master Korin! I won't sleep in again!"

Gohan couldn't take it; he had to let it out. The three-year old demi-Saiyan was on his back laughing with his short feet kicking and tail wagging, though his tunic made it a little difficult to move around.

"Huh? Where are we and who's that boy? He… has a tail like me." Goku noticed the younger Gohan and realized he's no longer in the tower.

"It's complicated… do you want to tell him?" Korin looked at Gohan, knowing the mentally 11 year old hybrid must make this choice himself. Gohan could choose to lie and come up with a believable story so that naïve young Goku would go with it or he could tell the truth and won't have to hide his power as much the next time they go back into the past… if there is a next time.

After debating with himself on the matter, young Gohan soon came to a conclusion. _Even if I didn't tell him what difference would it make? My future's already disappearing no matter what I do, so maybe it'll be easier if I had Dad, even as a kid, an ally rather than just someone I have to keep looking out for and lying to all the time. Besides, it's not like he won't find out anyway given the situation he's in if he ends up seeing my adult father here. Dad may be naïve and somewhat gullible, but he's not as stupid as he appears to be, in fact he's a lot smarter than most people, the way he fights and how he plans for a strong enemy like Frieza or Cell, that shows how intelligent he truly is, maybe not educationally, but that doesn't mean he's dumb either._

Gohan nodded to himself before looking at his kid father straight in the eye. Ebony eye looking at each other and Goku knew it was serious matter, proving Gohan's theory of how smart Goku really is.

"This may be a long story but we don't have much time, so I'll try to make this quick but understandable." Gohan said with heavy serious in his tone. Goku nodded, showing he has his full attention.

So Gohan did his best to explain everything in a nutshell to his past father; who he really is, how Time was stopping in his future and why he had to come back. Goku, as naïve as he is in most situations, seem to understand the grave situation they're in once the explanation, though not incredibly detailed but gave enough insight to know the general idea, was over. Still even so, Goku couldn't help but give out a smile to his future son.

"I have been wondering why I felt more protective and familiar with you. Now I know what 'Sky' or maybe I should just call you 'Gohan' now." Goku always have an open mind, making things easier to accept even when it seems impossible.

"Dad… I've missed you." whether it's because of his three-year old child body or if it's just because now that Goku knew who he was and he can no longer hold back his feelings, Gohan lunched himself and hugged his kid father like there was no tomorrow… which given under the circumstances could be literal.

At first Goku was shocked by this sudden gesture, but eventually he wrapped his arms around the younger boy, who's almost about his height considering how short he is for a 12-year old. To be honest Goku wasn't really sure how to act since he's never had a son before (yet), but he felt happy and guilty at the same time for the Time Traveler demi-Saiyan.

"Well Gohan, when we get back, I would love to see how strong you really are instead of that weak boy you try to pretend to be." Goku smirked.

"Well I can't promise you that I'm allowed to show you my true power if we get back, but I may show you something cool." Gohan smirked back, ah the true relationships of father and son can't be severe even by Time itself.

Korin cleared his throat to get the two tailed boys attentions. "Well if you're done with your little family reunion, we still have to find a way to get back to our own Time, not to mention we still have to find that troublesome vulpine Kit."

"I'm worried about Kit… she was in the Time Machine when it suddenly overheated. I think I must've fallen out and ended up in my younger self's body somehow, but she might've got caught in the explosion." Gohan really hope that wasn't the case, strong as she is, being inside a Time Machine when it explodes inside the time stream could be fatal to anyone.

Goku put a reassuring hand on his future son's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Goku's always been the optimistic one.

Gohan wasn't convinced, but didn't want to imagine the worse, instead he tried to focus on the best; Kit managed to either survive or jumped out just before the explosion and is now looking for him just as he is her.

"Let's just try to find her as quickly as possible." Gohan said.

The three Time Travelers walked around the area but saw no signs of Kit anywhere. Gohan sensed his adult father heading this way and… he also felt Kit's ki right beside him, but is it the Kit he knew or the one of this timeline?

"They're heading this way." Korin must've sensed them too.

"Who's heading this way?" kid Goku asked since he hadn't learned how to sense ki yet.

"Your adult self and possibly Kit." Gohan answered.

Goku's eyes lit up, "Wow, I can't wait to see what I look like as an adult."

"No, you can't let him see you! It's already risky enough you and Korin knows, we can't keep affording to let more and more people from different timeline know too." Gohan quickly said.

"Then what am I suppose to do? I can't just hide." Goku grumbled.

"If we had Kit we could use her illusion to keep your identity safe." Gohan sighed, they could really use that fox's illusionary powers right now.

Korin picked up some hollow rocks before putting it on Goku's head like a helmet to hide his hair, "There, so long as his hair isn't showing it shouldn't be a dead give away."

"That still leaves his tail." Gohan pointed out.

"Ah alright, keep your shirt on." Korin grumbled.

Goku crossed his arms and said, "Maybe my future self wouldn't notice it."

"It's not exactly hard to miss." Gohan shook his head.

"Maybe you should just stick it in your pants for the time being." Korin suggested.

"Stick in my pants? That's uncomfortable!" Goku whined.

"Would you rather I cut it off myself?" Korin grinned while showing his sharp claws.

Goku gulped before grumbling as he grabbed his tail and started stuffing it into his pants, Gohan tried hard not to laugh, he couldn't help but chuckle, earning him an annoyed glare from a certain Saiyan boy.

"Okay, now we just wait until your adult self beat those guys and Garlic Jr. to the ground before we show ourselves. I don't really remember much, but it's best if we wait until all the bad guys are defeated." Gohan explained, too bad he didn't remember he was drunk during most of it.

The sky got really dark all of a sudden and a huge dragon appeared. Gohan glared; he may not remember what happened, but he knew that this meant Garlic Jr. was about to wish for immortality. The demi-Saiyan wondered to himself briefly if he should stop the imp from making that wish, but decided against it and hope the battle ended the same way it did in the original timeline.

"This is it guys, get ready." Gohan said nervously.

"This is so exciting, I never would've thought I get to become a Time Traveler." Kid Goku trembled in excitement white Korin just looked indifferent, but he does have an edge to his 'calmness'.

"Let's just hope things don't spiral out of control." The cat said before Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls all scattered.

Adult Goku and Kit just landed shortly after the wish was made. The older Saiyan glared and demanded, "Give back my son!" (to avoid confusion I'll refer the younger Goku to kid Goku and the older Goku just Goku)

"Ah, Goku, so we meet at last." Garlic Jr. smirked as he turned to him.

"Where is Gohan?" Goku demanded again.

"Oh don't you worry about him we're taking good care of the little tyke." The shorter minion said.

Kit sniffed the air and knew Gohan was nearby, but there were two others with him; a cat and… another Goku? The scent was certainly just like the man beside her, but that's impossible unless…

Suddenly a yellow light appeared and it turned out to be Kami, Piccolo's other half. Garlic Jr. growled when he saw the old Namekian. "So Kami, you're still alive after all."

"Kami stay out of this, I'm here to get my son." Goku said.

"Well Goku I see you haven't changed a bit." Kami said to the Saiyan before turning to Garlic Jr. and started talking about how he's just like his evil father… but let's not focus on that, if you've seen the movie or the Garlic Jr. saga than you already know all that, let's go see what Kit is doing.

Kit silently walked away from the scene, knowing this wasn't her place, she was just here to find and help the three Time Travelers here.

Since their ki was low and hard to detect the 'normal' way, the little vulpine has to use her nose like a canine and find them by smell. The fox memorized Gohan's scent all too well as well as Goku's, the cat's was unfamiliar though. It didn't take long until she found them in the tore down castle.

Kit was nervous, but knew she had vital mission to do, so she gathered her courage and started walking towards the two Saiyan children and the cat that's with them. The little demi-Saiyan Gohan was the first to notice her.

"Hey Kit! I knew you would find us!" Gohan jumped cheerfully.

Kit yelped when he suddenly ran towards her and that's all the answer Gohan needed to realize this wasn't the Kit he knew since she's not being mischievous nor was she teasing him, this Kit was too timid to be her.

Disappointed, Gohan stopped and started to apologize for scaring the little vulpine, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Kit took a deep breath before explaining herself, "No, _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't be treating you like some kind of monster. I guess since _that_ night I have a hard time trusting Saiyans or half Saiyans."

"That night? What happened to you?" kid Goku asked genuinely curious and concerned, though he had no idea what a 'Saiyan' is since Gohan left their heritage part out of the explanation.

Kit shook her head and said, "That's not something I should tell you right now. Listen; a friend of yours told me you need help getting back to the correct time period and I know of a way to get you there."

"A friend? Please tell me… is it the Kit of _my_ timeline?" Gohan dared to ask but kept his voice gentle as he didn't want to scare her again, he's never seen her so timid before, but he did remember Maron mentioning that she was once timid.

Kit looked at the demi-Saiyan surprised, "How did you figure it out so fast?"

"She's the only one who could've possibly known about us, where is she? Is she okay?" Gohan was worried about his furry friend as the two were starting to bond and work together, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Kit lowered her ears and said, "She's alive, but she doesn't want to be found right now."

"Why not?"

"Gohan, you're just going to have to trust me. When the time is right she'll come to you, but for now, just follow me." even though she's much more timid than the Kit he was use to, Gohan smiled as she's just as feisty.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: The Power of Deception<strong>

"So you're not the Kit we already know… then how do you know about us?" kid Goku asked curiously.

Kit seemed even more nervous around kid Goku, but she answered, "My future self explained the situation to me. I know where a Time Portal is, but it's in the Otherworld."

Korin gasped, "But that place is where the dead goes! Besides, the Time Portal there is called the Temporal Vortex and if we jump into it…"

"I know what it could mean, but there's nothing to worry about since it won't effect you so long as you don't change anything too drastic." she answered before the cat could warn the dangers of the Temporal Vortex.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gohan wanted to know the risks before they try anything.

Kit sighed and said, "The Temporal Vortex, unlike the Time Portals you went through, will take you to any time and any place you want you just have to think it, but there's also a big risk that comes with it: should you change something big, like saving the someone who should've died or keeping your own parents from ever meeting than you will cease to exist, in other words; you will disappear, forever, nothing will change that, not even the Dragon Balls."

This warning had everyone quiet. If they take the risk and go back using the Temporal Vortex they would be in danger of fading from existence, but if they don't go back their own future would disappear and they would no exist anyway, either way it's not pleasant, but the right choice was clear.

"We have no choice; with the Time Machine in pieces it's the only way we can go back and protect the future." Gohan said with determination.

"My future son is right; we can't back down now, no matter the risks." Kid Goku agreed, he's always been one who protect the innocent above himself.

"Well I can't say I'm too happy about the dangers, but if it's the only way…" Korin agreed too, but less heartedly.

Kit smiled, "I'm glad you all agreed despite knowing the risks, I would do the same…"

Suddenly all heads (except kid Goku's) shot up the sky as if alarmed by something.

"What is it?" kid Goku, confused but even he knew something bad was coming.

"I sense a very high power level heading this way." Kit answered.

"It can't be… Raditz? But he's not supposed to be here for another year!" Gohan knew this meant something went horribly wrong.

"Well he's here now." Korin said as if nothing was wrong, but even he knew this spelled disaster.

"W-what should w-we d-do?" Kit was stuttering again, knowing this was a Saiyan and unlike Gohan and Goku, this one was evil.

"How strong are you Kit?" Gohan asked; he'd seen her fight against Maron and sensed her power level was equal to when he was using Kaio-Ken and it was possible she wasn't even at full power at the time.

Kit looked down at her paws as if afraid to answer, "All my life I've only fought with one being and always lost… I can't really tell you if I'm strong or not." she answered as honestly as she could.

_Well that's not good, the timid Kit has a lot more self-doubt than I ever did._ Gohan thought to himself.

Truly the little vulpine had a lot of problems but refuse to tell them about it, so Gohan, kid Goku and Korin decide it was best to keep quiet. Korin could read her mind, but a mind of someone so timid and self-doubtful leads to a foggy and hard to read mind, even if that someone is pure he still cannot determine what is her problem, just something about a giant rampaging ape and losing someone.

Still, despite her timidness and seemingly cowardice, Kit led them to the middle, the very core of the castle. "Okay, I'm still learning how to use the Transport technique, so it's not perfect and I'm going to need time to concentrate. This place looks like it's safest from the battle outside."

Indeed, adult Goku was now fighting with the two minions since the third one is currently frozen in time. "You must stay close to me when I use this technique or you will get left behind." The little vulpine put her front paws together and closed her eyes.

"But what about the future Kit? If she gets left behind…" Gohan started to say.

Kit opened one eye and said, "I told you not to worry, now just relax and make sure nobody attacks us, because if I mess up this technique… well let's just say a lot of crazy stuff will happen."

"As if there aren't enough crazy stuff happening as it is." Kid Goku snickered before Korin removed the rocky helmet and hit his head with his staff.

"What was that for?" the little Saiyan whined and rubbed his pained head.

"One should learn when to talk." Korin said with a smirk.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted as he fired his powerful wave at the two minions, finishing them off once and for all and met up with Piccolo, who had arrived to help him despite being bitter enemies and rivals.

"Don't get too comfortable, I'm just here because they tried to kill me." Piccolo hissed at the adult Saiyan.

"Whatever works Piccolo." Goku smirked.

Now the two aimed for Garlic Jr. and stopped Kami from needlessly blowing himself up to try and take the immortal imp with him.

Garlic Jr. , furious that his henchmen were taken out, decided to stop playing around and began growing to use his full power. With all the shaking Kit couldn't concentrate and Garlic Jr.'s power level constantly rising was disturbing her.

"It's no good, we'll have to wait until Garlic Jr. is defeated, because I can't concentrate well enough to use the Transport technique." Kit grumbled.

"But I can't remember how Garlic Jr. got defeated. I only recently discovered that I was the one who defeated him, but I can't remember _how_!" Gohan really hated being put on the spot like this.

"You defeated that giant monster at this age? Wow, I've gotta see this!" kid Goku jumped excitedly.

"Unbelievable as it may seem, this Gohan is stuck in an untrained body he's no longer familiar with, how is he going to fight back?" Korin knew this was a problem as did the mentally 11 year old demi-Saiyan.

Kit turned to Gohan and seem to remember something, "Gohan… have you ever unlocked your true power?"

Gohan's black eyes widen; this Kit was already aware of his hidden power, he thought the first time he used it was against Garlic Jr. or maybe Raditz.

"How did you know I…?"

"When you were only a year old, almost two, your irresponsible father accidently let go of your baby stroller and you almost ended up crashing into a tree, but somehow your ki suddenly spiked and you easily crashed right through as though it was nothing." she explained.

Gohan never remembered that. _Great, how many times have I used my powers without realizing it?_

"Okay, well to your question is; yes, I have. But I haven't used it since the battle with… well, a powerful warrior in the future. I don't like using it to be honest, not unless I absolutely have to."

Kit nodded, "I see, well in that case, you shouldn't have too much trouble using it now. You just have to dig a little deeper and it may wear out your younger and untrained body more than usual."

Gohan looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw someone familiar floating just above them, but he didn't seem to notice them.

"Oh-no… I knew it… Raditz is here."

Kit, Korin and kid Goku all looked up and grew nervous.

"But he's a year too early! This… this must be a Time Glitch." Gohan concluded, worry filled his face.

"This isn't good, him being here much earlier could disrupt space and time even more." Korin said seriously.

"What should we do? He's much stronger than me and the future me." Kid Goku said urgently, despite not being able to sense power level, he could already tell he's outmatched by this mysteriously floating man.

"Kit, can you use your illusions to change our appearance?" Gohan asked the vulpine, an idea forming in his 11 year old mind and hope the fox of the past already knew how to use the illusion technique the Kit he knew was so infamous of.

Kit nodded hesitantly, "It was the first technique I've learned."

"Good, we'll be needing to use it."

"What do you have in mind, Gohan?" Korin asked intrigued to know what he plans.

"Well, it's going to be risky, but it's the only thing I can come up with to fix this Time Glitch. We need to send Raditz back into space and not come back for a year somehow, this is going to be complicated."

"No kidding, so is he some kind of alien?" naïve little Goku still had no idea of his own heritage or his brother.

"Yeah, he is." Gohan answered before turning back to Kit.

"Now listen carefully Kit, we're going to need your illusions for this to work. I don't want our cover blown while we do this."

Kit nervously looked down before quietly nodding, still not too comfortable being near him or kid Goku yet.

"W-what d-did you have in m-mind?"

Gohan began discussing his plan to his fellow Time Travelers and Kit, they could only hope and pray it would be enough for it to work.

Goku and Piccolo were fighting back against the giant Garlic Jr. after taking off their weighted clothes to fight at full strength. Because they were so busy with the battle they hadn't noticed the larger ki nearby, but Kami had and he didn't like it because it felt evil.

_What is that power I'm sensing? It's nearby, not good. _Kami thought to himself.

Raditz smirked when he found his younger brother fighting what appears to be a bulky pointy ear person. _There you are Kakarot, but your fighting level is so weak, still you could be of some use to us, you are a Saiyan after all._

Before the powerful Saiyan could start his flight to Goku, someone called out, "HEY YOU! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Annoyed he looked down to see what appears to be a pre-teen boy that looked similar to Kakarot, but he didn't have a tail and his power level is only 5, but the brat's loud mouth was irritating him. _Perhaps I can shut this brat up before confronting my long lost brother._

Gohan had Kit use her illusion to turn his appearance into that of his original 11 year old body but without the tail. Kid Goku, Korin and Kit were scattered around him hidden and while Raditz made his way down towards the demi-Saiyan, he could only pray his plan will work, it's a long shot, but anything's possible.

The Saiyan who came too early landed in front of the demi-Saiyan with an irritated look on his face. "What reason do you have for yelling at me? You better be quick or I won't show you any mercy."

Gohan smirked and said, "So you think that I'm just some brat only screaming his head off at someone who is way out of his league, right?"

Raditz now gave the boy an intrigued look, but still had some irritation. "You're a smart boy, I'll give you that, but you're not smart enough to leave warriors alone."

"I wouldn't have gotten your attention if I didn't have a reason to. So, why are you here?"

"I don't have to answer to you, in fact, I could just kill you where you stand right now."

"Yes I'm sure you would, but tell me anyway."

Raditz didn't know what is it about this kid, but something about him reminded him of himself and decided to humor the boy before he blasts him to Otherworld. "Very well, if you want to know that badly, consider it your last request before you go to the afterlife. You need not to know what I am or where I come from, but let's just say I've come here to pick up a brother of mine who's been missing for a long time."

"I see, but you came… quite an unusual time."

"I can see that, I was going to wait before coming to this… planet, but something pulled my space pod here and decided to just go ahead and get him."

_So someone must've came back to this timeline with us and wanted to mess things up by pulling Raditz here much sooner then he should've been, but who? It could've been Cell or Maron…_ Gohan decided not to list the suspects right now as he must continue his plan and stay focus.

"Are we done talking or do you want to continue to prolong your inevitable death?" Raditz growled.

Gohan sighed and said, "Have you ever seen a real Super Saiyan?"

Raditz's eyes widen; he knew about Super Saiyans from the legend and mostly because Vegeta wouldn't stop talking about it to overthrow Frieza. "How do you know about Saiyans brat?"

This certainly got his uncle's attention, "I have my ways, Uncle Raditz."

Raditz glared at the boy who just called him 'uncle'. "Don't tell me you're Kakarot's boy, but I do see the resemblance… but where's your tail? Were you so idiotic that you cut it off?"

"I don't need a tail to prove I am the son of my father and he goes by the name 'Goku' not 'Kakarot'."

"That's an insult and I don't care if you really are Kakarot's kid and my nephew; I'll kill anyone who dares insult the Saiyan race." The older Saiyan said with an evil smirk before raising his hand and began forming his ki into it, creating a bright ball of energy.

"Here's one of my personal favorites I like to call; Double Sundae."

"You still didn't answer my question Uncle Radtiz: have you ever seen a real Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked again, not at all fearing the energy build up.

Raditz frowned but didn't stop gathering energy into the palm of his hand. "What do you know about the Legendary Super Saiyan? You're just a brat that needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Gohan turned to a corner where a certain little vulpine was as if giving her a signal to do something before turning his attention back to the evil Saiyan uncle.

_Okay, here we go, time for phase 2 of the plan, this better work or I'll be turned to ashes._ Gohan thought nervously to himself as he kept a brave front.

"So you don't believe I know anything about a Super Saiyan, well what if I told that I am a Super Saiyan?" these words were enough to get Raditz to dissipate his 'Double Sundae' energy.

The older Saiyan stared at his nephew for a few seconds before laughing like a maniac. "Oh kid you crack me up!"

Gohan smirked; he knew this would be the reaction he would get, so far so good, at least he's not dead… yet. So the demi-Saiyan began to power up… or at least that's what it seems. For some reason, Raditz's scouter began to sky rocket and he stopped laughing as he stared at the 'powering up' Gohan. Yellow golden aura began surrounding him and electricity was cackling around his body.

Raditz began backing away in disbelief and… even fear as he saw the numbers on the scouter continues to rise and Gohan's black hair turned yellow and his eyes were teal for a second before reverting back to black. Because of the awe, Raditz didn't notice that the demi-Saiyan turned his head slightly as if indicating something to someone and suddenly his scouter broke!

"Unbelievable! Your power level is so high that it destroyed the scouter! But that's impossible! You're just a child!" Raditz knew he was in trouble as Gohan gave a yell just before his hair and eyebrows became completely yellow and his eyes were teal, the golden aura flashed dangerously around his body.

With the Saiyan warrior staring at 'Super Saiyan' Gohan with his mouth hanging open, Korin, kid Goku and Kit snuck up from behind then they looked at the golden demi-Saiyan as if waiting for his signal.

"Who are you?" Raditz demanded.

Gohan found a perfect opportunity to use a line his dad used on Frieza all those years ago. "I am the hope of the universe, I am the light who cast out the darkness, I help those who cry out for peace. ALLEY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU!" then he struck out a hand as if to blast him, that was the signal.

Without hesitation, the other three jumped with all their ki and might at the stunned Saiyan warrior's head, effectively knocking him out cold.

Gohan gave a huge sigh of relief, "Whew, it looks like it worked."

"That was a great idea Gohan and I loved those lines you used, maybe I should try saying some one day and where did you come up with the idea of using Kit's illusion to turn yourself into some kind of golden warrior? That's awesome!" kid Goku was all hyper and excited as usual.

Korin clonked the over excited kid on the head with his staff again. "You really need to stop talking."

"Th-that was b-brilliant… Gohan. Is this what a Super Saiyan looks like?" Kit asked looking at her 'Super Saiyan' handy work. Gohan had described to the best of his abilites what a Super Saiyan looked like, but to actually see it, despite just being an illusion, was just awe inspiring.

"It was also a good idea to have you use the illusion to make his scouter look like it's going through the roof and have Dad here throw a rock at the same time to destroy it, making it seem like it was real. Great job all of you, but I don't know how long it will be before he regains consciousness, so we better get him back to where he came from quickly." Gohan said as Kit reverted him back to his three-year old body.

"Are you sure he would only think this whole thing was just a dream?" kid Goku asked his future son a bit worried how this could mess up their future later.

"And how do you even know he would appear on the right time like he should?" Korin was also in concern.

Gohan sighed and said, "Well the truth is; I don't know, but this is the best we can do for now. Raditz did say he planed on coming here later, so if he woke up in his space pod back where he was originally he would come to the conclusion this was all just some crazy dream and hopefully he'll stick to his plan of coming here when he should've, no sooner or later."

"Hope for the best, that's all we can do." Kit sighed.

"Okay, but how do we work the space pod?" Korin asked pointing with his staff at a round space ship not too far.

Suddenly the sky cracked and a swirling red and yellow vortex leading to an endless black hole began sucking everything up. The unexpected appearance of the Dead Zone caused everyone to yelp and grab hold of something solid and sturdy.

_Oh great, I forgot about Garlic Jr. if we don't get him into the Dead Zone everything we've worked so hard to fix will have been for nothing!_ Gohan grumbled to himself as he tried to figure out a way he could push the monster in like he apparently had before according to the future Kit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Temporal Vortex<strong>

"GOHAN!" Goku shouted for his son who could be anywhere and really hope he didn't get sucked into the Dead Zone Garlic Jr. created in his rage.

Goku was holding onto Piccolo to keep the Namekian from getting sucked in, but his worries increased when he did not see his son or that strange little fox that followed him here.

"The Dead Zone will swallow you up and you'll all be locked away in darkness for eternity!" Garlic Jr. shouted insanely.

Meanwhile, Gohan himself and his friends were struggling not to get sucked in themselves. Kid Goku and Gohan were hanging onto the unconscious Raditz's feet to keep him from getting sucked in.

"Gohan, if you had defeated that guy before you have to do it again! It's the only way to preserve Time, not to mention none of use could really move without getting pulled into the dark vortex." Korin called from a little distant holding onto the pillar with his sharp claws.

"But I can't remember how I did it! And I don't have enough ki to keep myself from getting sucked in!" Gohan shouted back.

Kit's claws were slipping and she struggled harder to keep her ground.

"Well maybe you have to get angry enough to release your power, I mean didn't you say that's what usually happens if you get mad?" kid Goku called while struggling holding his evil brother.

Gohan realized his past father was right; the only way he could use his powers in this body was to get angry enough, but how?

"GOHAN!" Gohan turned to see his adult father getting pulled into the Dead Zone and Piccolo with him.

"DAD! PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted, his power started to rise. Kit could no longer keep her grip and her claws were forced to release the ground and the little vulpine began getting dragged towards the void.

"WAAAH!" Kit cried as she flipped through the air getting sucked in, when Gohan saw this, he lost it.

"KIT! AAAARGH!" Gohan knew no more; all he knew was his friends and family were about to leave and never return. His pupils vanished as his body, as if having a mind of its own, began walking towards Garlic Jr., leaving the Dead Zone's suction completely useless against the angered demi-Saiyan.

"That kid! I knew he had great power, but it's too late! You'll all be doomed to live in eternal darkness!" Garlic Jr. challenged the boy, making the Dead Zone bigger and stronger. Gohan stood his ground, his power sky rocketing enough that blue aura began surrounding him.

"You… I won't let you… hurt anyone… not my daddy… not Piccolo… and not Kit!" Gohan hissed before screaming at the top of his lungs and began forming a powerful ki beam in his hands.

Garlic Jr. was now afraid of this kid. Gohan, subconsciously more then anything else, pulled up his hands on his forehead and shouted, "MASENKO-HA!"

The bright yellow energy beam easily pushed back the giant Garlic Jr. right into the void, just like before, and with the creator gone the Dead Zone literally fell to pieces.

"The sky is falling!" kid Goku cried trying to avoid the glass like Dead Zone that was falling.

"Calm down Chicken Little, they're all falling into the water." Korin snickered at the panicking young Saiyan.

Gohan, having his body exhausted after that blast, past out. With Garlic Jr. safely locked away in the Dead Zone and it fell to pieces, everyone was saved.

Goku, Piccolo and Kit were shaken up having almost getting sucked into the void themselves, but they were fine.

"Did Gohan just do what I think he did?" Goku just couldn't believe that his untrained son defeated Garlic Jr. like it was nothing!

Kit shook her head before looking towards the unconscious younger Gohan. Goku noticed them and hurried to his son and picked him up.

"Hey Gohan… wake up son."

The mentally 11-year old slowly opened his eyes and saw his adult father smiling at him. "Hey little man, you okay?"

Gohan, still groggy and sore, sat up and smiled at his dad and decided to play dumb, "Daddy! I knew you'd save me."

Goku became confused, "Huh? Don't you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I remember you're always there for me, no matter what." Gohan mostly said this because it was true; Goku was always there to help him even if he's not physically there with him.

Goku, of course, took that as a 'no' and smiled, "Well, we better get home, Chi-Chi is really worried about us."

"Uh… actually Mr. Son… if you don't mind, I'd like to show your son something before you leave." Kit spoke up suddenly yet timidly, but kept herself from stuttering.

Goku looked at the little vulpine before smiling, "Just call me Goku. I guess if Gohan really wants to, but try not to take too long."

"Okay Daddy, I'll be back soon." Gohan promised before following Kit.

Goku decided to see if Kami and Piccolo are okay while he waits for them to return.

Kit led the young hybrid back to kid Goku, Korin and the still unconscious Raditz, "We don't have much time and I'm sure that Raditz guy will wake up soon, so everyone, gather around me and I'll transport us."

"WOW GOHAN! THAT WAS AWESOME! COULD YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT?" kid Goku shouted in excitement after witnessing his future son's display of raw power.

Gohan blushed and tried to stay invisible, which was useless. Korin, as always, hit the hyper Saiyan with his staff. "Now's not the time! Be quiet and let the fox concentrate or we'll be stuck here!"

No questions were asked as they stayed silent and waited for the Illusion Master to concentrate. Finally, Kit glowed along with the people around her and disappeared without a trace.

They arrived at a grassy plains field. "What are we doing here?" kid Goku asked.

"We need to make sure this guy goes back to wherever it is he came from first and hope he doesn't return until a year later when he's suppose to." Gohan answered his kid father, who nodded.

"I think that's the space ship over there." Kit pointed with her paw at a round space pod in a huge crater.

"Goku... Dad, you and Korin stay here, we'll be right back." the demi-Saiyan Time Traveler said to his kid father and the ancient cat.

"Aww, why can't I come? I want to see this thing." kid Goku whined.

"I think it's best if we just stay here, it's probably not the right time for us to see this." Korin said as kid Goku sighed and sat down.

Gohan and Kit, grabbing the older Saiyan's feet, hurried over to the spacepod, glad that it was still open. In Raditz's haste he must've forgotten to close the door.

Kit put in the unconscious warrior while Gohan checked the control pads, he may know a thing or two about it from Bulma and pushed a button. There was a computer voice.

**"DESTINATION?"**

"Head back to the last planet you landed on." Gohan commanded and hope it works.

**"PLANET XIVOR."** the computer said before it began to close up.

Kit and Gohan quickly ran up the crater and joined kid Goku and Korin just as the spacepod lifted off into space with the unconscious Raditz inside.

"Wow, so that guy really was an alien..." kid Goku said in awe as he watched the spacepod disappear into the sky.

"Okay, now we've got to go to the Temporal Vortex, she's waiting for us." Kit said as she began to concentrate again.

Gohan suddenly found himself standing on what appears to be a long road above yellow clouds and the sky was… pink. Kid Goku looked around curiously and hyper, "Wow! What is this place? It's so cool!"

Korin didn't seem surprised at all, but even Gohan was a little curious since he never died and went to the Otherworld himself before, but he had heard stories from his future father.

"This must be Snake Way Dad talked about." The demi-Saiyan said to himself with a small smile.

Kit quickly go their attention, "Hey, the Kit that you know is right here."

Gohan gasped when he saw his friend. Future Kit was lying on Snake Way beaten, battered and a little bloody, but most of it was dry blood, she looked at him and gave a weak smile, "Hey demi-Saiyan… glad you could make it."

"Kit! What happened to you?" Gohan rushed to the injured vulpine and picked her up gently.

Future Kit coughed and answered, "Nothing much… just didn't… abandon Time Machine… before it… had a meltdown, it's in pieces… right now, we can't… use it… anymore."

Gohan shook his head and said, "But why am I in my past self's body?"

Future Kit gave another weak smile, "You fell out… well actually, I pushed… you out… just before the big… bang. I guess when you were out… in the time stream… your body either de-aged to… the timeline it's in… or your current body… disintegrated and your… spirit took over… your past self's body."

Either way you slice it; Gohan is stuck in his three-year old body and the Kit that he knew was badly injured, she barely survived the Time Machine's meltdown.

"I could still… use my Transport… technique, but I couldn't… use my illusions. I knew you were… going to need my help… and my techniques… so I had to… do a desperate thing and… talked my past self… into helping you." Future Kit explained further.

"You mean… when your past self told us a friend of ours sent her to help us, it was you?" kid Goku spoke up as he knelt beside his future son and looked at her in concern, Kit had became his friend too after all.

"That's right… paradoxes are confusing, aren't they? But they can be helpful." Future Kit weakly chuckled.

"So you just waited here for us until your past self brought us here?" Korin asked aloud.

"Yes, it was… the only way… to get back… to our mission." Future Kit answered.

Kit walked up to the group and said, "I was surprised that my future self was this injured and that she's a lot less… shy and more… mischievous."

"Trust me… when you get to where I am now… you'll know why." Future Kit smiled at her past self, who nodded timidly.

"Kit… I am not use to you being timid." Gohan sighed.

Future Kit rolled to her feet after Gohan put her back down and she struggled to stand and walk, but she had to show them where the Temporal Vortex is.

"The Temporal Vortex is… forbidden by all, dead or alive, because of the risks. One could… change and damage… their own timeline directly… instead of just… creating an alternate timeline… like with Trunks. Since the Time Machine… is busted, it's our… only way back. Gohan, you can return… to your original age and body… as if this whole thing never happened… when you use this vortex. You must think about… your date and destination and… it will take you there." Future Kit explained.

Just underneath Snake Way, from the parting clouds, was a dark and glowing vortex. It's as if the very existence of it was threatening them to leave.

Korin walked ahead and looked at it with a serious look on his furry face. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Yes… but don't worry… you won't fade away as long… as you don't change… anything too drastic." Future Kit assured them.

"I want Sky… I mean Gohan to exist, so if he changed his future would he still be here?" kid Goku asked, worried for his future son… and good friend.

"Yes, he won't disappear." she answered.

"Once you go through, the Gohan of this timeline will wake up from the last place I transported us, so this Goku will find him and take him home." The past Kit said to make sure they wouldn't worry about something like that.

"When we get back, you two are in need of some Senzu Beans." Korin sighed looking at the demi-Saiyan and the weak vulpine's conditions.

Gohan picked up Future Kit, "Whenever you're ready, just jump." she said.

Gohan looked at kid Goku and Korin, all three nodding before they jumped and dived right into the swirling dark vortex.

Past Kit watched as they disappeared into the Temporal Vortex. "… Maybe someday, we'll meet again and become true friends."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Okay, now before I forget to mention, if you have any questions like if there was something in the story that confuses you, feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to explain it without spoiling the story.<strong>_

_**Gohan: The majority of you picked C from the last chapter, but I do hope you weren't expecting some big epic battle, because this was to show how Kit's illusion abilities can fool even the strongest of warriors if done correctly.**_

_**Kit: Don't talk about me! I'm still sore that she made me timid AND injured!**_

_**Author: Sorry about that readers, Kit was in a bad mood after the story.**_

_**Kit: Who could blame me? After all that crap you put me though...**_

_**Author: I told you I would get revenge after you-**_

_**Gohan: Let's not fight in the closure please!**_

_**Author: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave a review to tell me what you think.**_

_**Kit: And remember to PM her if you're confused about something, she hates it when her readers don't know what's going on.**_

_**Gohan: And pray that I don't end up having to go through being a little kid again.**_

_**Author: One more thing; Gohan being three instead of four was because the Dragon Balls become stones until a year had passed. Obviously Garlic Jr. used the Dragon Balls and when Raditz came to the reunion Gohan had the Four-Star ball on his hat again, so I have to assume he's only three here since obviously a year had passed for that Dragon Ball to be there. Just please don't mention how old kid Gohan is suppose to be for the sake of the story.**_

_**Kit: And with that, good-bye and have a nice day... or night, depending on what time you're reading this.**_


	16. Part 16: What is Kit's Problem?

_**Author: In this part of the story it will begin to show Kit's true nature, though she will still be mischievous it will be to a lesser extent here. Try not to get confused.**_

_**Gohan: Oh you're back, what took so long?**_

_**Kit: Didn't you hear? She lost access to the Internet for almost a week, the darn thing just had to buzz out on her!**_

_**Author: True, but I finally got it back, what a relief.**_

_**Gohan: Well good for you then, but I hear you've been neglecting your fanfictions recently because you've been watching another anime, what is it?**_

_**Kit: Yeah, what have you been up to lately?**_

_**Author: Shut up! Okay I'll admit I've been watching Naruto recently and working on a fanfiction of it, but I don't know if I want to post it yet.**_

_**Gohan: You know it'd be cool if you just finish ours first.**_

_**Kit: Yeah, I'm tired of waiting.**_

_**Author: Too bad! Go to diclaimer, we're done discussing this!**_

_**Gohan: She's in a bad mood today. DarkFoxKit doesn't own DBZ or any of its characters including me, just Kit and the non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Z Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 43: A Fox's True Nature**

Gohan opened his eyes slowly his entire felt sore and dizzy. Korin the feline grinned when he saw the demi-Saiyan boy finally waking up.

"Hey, glad to have you back to the land of the living kid." Korin said.

Gohan sat up and looked around to see he was back in the tower, and to his immense relief, he's back in his tall 11 year old body. The demi-Saiyan also noticed Goku was already awake and doing some warm-up exercises.

"Hey Sky, I've been wondering when you'd wake up." Goku said cheerfully.

Korin then bent over and whispered in Gohan's ear, "There's a small problem here. Goku doesn't remember anything that happened during the whole Time Travel thing, I think the Temporal Vortex had a side effect on him because of that head injury he had when he was a baby."

"Really? So that means… he doesn't know I'm his future son or anything." Gohan sighed sadly, but maybe it's better this way that Goku remains ignorant to who he really is and what's going on.

Then the demi-Saiyan suddenly realized someone was missing (again). "Where's Kit? Is she okay?" the last time he saw her she was heavily injured and he had her in his arms when they jumped through the Temporal Vortex.

"Don't fret boy, she's fine. I gave her a Senzu Bean and she went downstairs." Korin said before tossing the human-Saiyan boy something small.

Gohan caught it and saw it was a Senzu Bean; the lifesaver.

"Wow thanks Master Korin!"

"You know those beans can actually make you full for ten days Sky, it's amazing, but I still get hungry the next day for some reason." Goku chuckled still stretching himself.

How could Goku be so carefree? And if he really did forget what happened and who Gohan really is, then why did he act like it was fine that he and Kit were in the tower in the first place?

Goku noticed his future son's curious look before explaining, "Korin told me you and Kit climbed the tower. I was surprised because I didn't think you two would have what it takes, I mean it almost took me a day to get up here. Guess I've been underestimating you guys. It did worry me a little that you passed out cold from exhaustion."

"I see…" Gohan smiled as he began chewing the long awaited Senzu Bean.

Meanwhile Kit was looking at the three pots that showed the visions of Past, Present and Future, but she wasn't looking in the pots at the water, rather just at the pots in general, the vulpine appears to be deep in thought.

The Temporal Vortex wasn't the source of Goku's memory loss but it did help. The little fox used what was left of her illusionary powers to wipe out the young Goku's memory of what happened in the past and the vortex's time energy helped wipe it clean. Kit knew Gohan would be disappointed and a little depressed that his chibi father wouldn't remember him as if that whole thing in the past never happened, but it was for the best. Goku must not remember who Gohan is in order to protect the young boy from disappearing.

"Wow! I never felt so full of energy in a long time!" Kit's ears twitched when she heard Gohan's voice shouting with joy. Guess the boy finally woke up and had his Senzu Bean at last.

The little vulpine knew it won't be long before he came down here to talk to her, but she's not sure if she's ready to confront him. Telling the boy that she was responsible for Goku's memory loss would no doubt anger him and to be honest, she was still scared of the half Saiyan boy, to her angering him is the same as committing suicide.

This is why Kit's ears were down and seemed depressed as she continued to stare at the three pots with vacant in her once livid blue eyes. True the vulpine is devious and mischievous, but that wasn't her real nature at all, underneath that devious fox is a really scared, insecure and timid little kid who must sacrifice everything in order to protect Time and Space from the enemy.

Why is Kit hiding her true self from Gohan and everyone else? It's because…

Kit snapped out of her depressing thoughts as she heard footsteps and sensed Gohan's much stronger energy heading her way. Shaking her head, the vulpine must not think of such depressing things right now and put back the mask of a mischievous fox.

"Hey Kit! I'm so glad to see you're alright and healthy again." Gohan smiled cheerfully at the little dark fox.

Kit gave him a fake smile, "Hey demi-Saiyan, good to see you're finally back to full strength again. Maybe now you can fight Maron and Cell without passing out."

Gohan couldn't help but notice something was bothering Kit, she usually could hide her true feelings a lot better, but now he could tell she's faking that smile. "Um… Kit… is something wrong?"

Kit blinked at him before sighing and turned away from the young hybrid, confirming Gohan's suspicions.

"No, it's nothing important, just thinking is all. Don't let it concern you." she answered emotionlessly.

Now Gohan was getting worried, it's almost as if the little vulpine was crushing her own emotions for some reason, whatever she was thinking or went through before, she clearly didn't want anyone else to know about it, especially him.

Before the demi-Saiyan could speak, Kit spoke up again, "Gohan, how's Goku? Does he remember you?"

"Wait… how did you know he…?"

"…" Kit didn't say anything but the demi-Saiyan realized the fox had something to do with his chibi father's memory loss.

"You erased his memory? But why?"

Kit turned back to the hybrid and instead of answering she held out her paw. Gohan looked at it confused, "Why are you holding out your paw?"

"If Goku remembered you were his son from the future there's a very good chance you would no longer exist right now. Taking the Temporal Vortex is no joke, demi-Saiyan, if your father knew who you were you may never be born regardless of what he does anymore." Kit answered emotionlessly again.

Gohan blinked, this isn't like the mischievous little fox at all and although he understood her reasoning he couldn't help but feel a little depress that his own father didn't know who he was again. "But that still doesn't explain why you have your paw out like that."

Kit's blue eyes looked lifeless as she stared at her own paw that she still held out as if wanting Gohan to grab it. "… In my clan holding out one's paw like this is a symbiotic meaning."

"Okay… what's the meaning?"

Kit's ears lowered as she looked up at the young demi-Saiyan, "It means… 'do you wish to sever the ties between us?' if you grab it the answer is 'yes' and if you just slap it the answer is 'no'."

Now Gohan was shocked, "W-why would you ask such a thing?"

"You're no longer weak, so I'm not needed around. I've learned if people don't need something they let them go, but I decided to let you choose, because I want to know for sure if you want me to leave."

The human-Saiyan hybrid couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing from his little vulpine friend. _Just what did she go through to make her like this? It's as if all those times she was mischievous and laughing were just… masks of this depressing one._

Gohan shook his head as he just slapped her paw. "Are you kidding me? Why would I want to get rid of you? We're friends, aren't we Kit?"

Kit blinked as if just waking up from a long sleep and looked at him as if it's the first time she's seen him. "Friends? I thought we were just partners working together towards a common goal."

"You don't seriously believe that, do you? What's gotten into you Kit? You're not acting like yourself."

Kit gave a sad chuckle and walked around the concerned demi-Saiyan. "Not acting like myself… how ironic."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. So where are your naïve father and the ancient cat?"

"Dad's trying to get the sacred water from Korin right now and told us to wait for them down here." Gohan decided since they have this time to themselves he would find out more about his little vulpine friend.

"Kit… are you saying that this is the real you?" he asked when he thought of what she said earlier about being ironic.

Kit didn't answer; instead she turned away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Seeing my past self… it brought up some painful memories of how I got here." she answered.

Gohan's eyes widen when she said that… he never really thought of it before, but Kit must've went through a lot of hardships and danger to get here. "Hey… how did you end up in the past anyway? You didn't take a Time Machine and Bulma said you didn't have a Temporal Mecha either."

Kit gave him a weak chuckle, "The same way we all got back here."

"The Temporal Vortex?"

"I came to know of that vortex because of Bardock."

"Did you two meet in the Otherworld?" the demi-Saiyan asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess you could say he saved my life… quite ironic considering he's dead." Kit chuckled.

Gohan then thought of something, "Hey Kit do you mind if we had a little spar? I could use some training and maybe I'll even get to see how you fight better."

Now this had the fox's attention as she turned to the young boy, "A spar… with you? I don't think so."

Now Gohan face faltered. "Aw come on Kit! I've been dying to train and having a sparing partner like you would be…"

"Suicide! I've never sparred with anyone before, least of all a half Saiyan who can transform into a Super Saiyan and beyond!" Kit freaked before turning her head away as if saying 'you're never going to get me to fight you, even in a friendly spar'.

This made Gohan sigh, it was clear the little vulpine still held a lot of fear and perhaps a little resentment for his heritage. He could tell she's trying not to discriminate or try to hurt him (emotionally), but that's nearly impossible to do if one has fear and hate towards the very thing they're trying to help.

"Look, what if I promise just to fight you in my basic form? I won't go Super Saiyan or beyond, especially in a friendly spar, what do you say? It'd give you a good chance to see how well you can do against someone like me." Gohan said assuringly, hoping this would get the little vulpine warrior to at least try to fight him.

Kit turned back to him thinking… then suddenly she smirked the familiar devious smirk to him. "Well since you want to spar with me so badly, demi-Saiyan, I'll make you a deal; if you can catch me, WITHOUT using Kaio-ken or turning Super Saiyan, then I will spar with you. How's that? But I must warn you… I am fast."

"Uh… okay, but why?"

"This is a little test to make sure you would keep your word. If under circumstances that you must catch something fast or fight someone strong and you can't use your Kaio-ken or power up to Super Saiyan like moments before you ate the Senzu Bean, then you must be sure that you can still back it up in your basic form, this way it'll prepare you for what's to come if you get weaken again. Plus, I've wanted to play a game of tag to the extreme."

Gohan blinked before grinning, happy that Kit was feeling better and decided to play a game with him. "Okay, it's a deal."

"Just see to it that nobody, especially your father and friends, see us. They'll probably be at it for a while so they won't notice we're gone." Kit said as she stood on the edge of the tower.

"Ready? GO!" Kit flew out into the sky quickly with Gohan right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: The Way of the Sky Tag<strong>

Gohan felt his tail flapping in the wind, it felt good to fly again after such a long while. Kit grinned as she began to fly lower, knowing a high sky flight would just be boring with no obstacles to dodge.

Kit left behind lavender aura as she flew opposed to Gohan's usual white, it's unsure whether it's because an animal's aura is different from humans/Saiyans, or it's just her in particular or just her fur color that made it look lavender. The little vulpine was having fun with the demi-Saiyan chasing her as she flew towards a tall mountain and into a hole.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh as he chased after the little vulpine. Kit flew out from the other side of the mountain, slowing down the boy a little since he's too tall to fit into that tiny hole, so instead he went over it. Now that he thinks about it; this is probably the first time he's played a child game (despite it being in the air instead of the usual ground) with another, most of the time in his life he's either training, studying or finding food like fish. The only other times he did play games similar to this one was when he got a lion to try and catch him, but the animal wasn't willing to catch a prey that's too fast, with Kit he's the chaser and she's much faster and more fun to try and catch then some slow cat.

Kit decided to head into a forest and let the endless amount of trees to become the next obstacles. The fast little fox flew in between all the trees easily dodging the branches… and almost knocking over three people who were on a tree for some reason.

"Whoa! What was that?"

Suddenly Gohan himself flew between the trees trying not to lose sight of the fast flying fox, she could hide her ki well even while flying and his bigger figure really did knock down the people in the tree, but they weren't injured, just a little surprised.

"Sorry!" Gohan yelled before he was out of sight.

Kit was impressed that the demi-Saiyan dodged through the forest's trees just as easily as she did, now let's see how well he does underwater. Well considering his fishing record he's pretty good, but can he catch a fox?

Now Gohan saw Kit diving into a lake, this had him smile since he was always fast even underwater, so he too dived right on in. Swimming underwater wasn't that different from flying, only there's no air and you must hold your breath unless you have a set of gills on the side and the water pressure makes it a little hard to move your muscles.

With the fish swimming everywhere it was a little hard to see where they were going, but Kit was enjoying this too much to worry about that. The little vulpine then grabbed a bigger fish to toss it towards the demi-Saiyan to surprise and slow him down, it did indeed surprise him and his face was funny when he tried to black flip underwater to avoid it. Kit smirked as an idea popped into her head.

Using her illusions Kit transformed into a giant sea serpent, shocking the incoming human-Saiyan boy, forcing him to jump out of the water just before the 'sea serpent' turned purple and reverted back into the tiny little fox.

"You little scamp… startling me like that." Gohan groaned but smiled as he too was having fun with this.

"Well I never made it against the rules to use my illusionary powers. Can you see through them enough to catch me?" Kit smirked as she flew away and Gohan after her.

The demi-Saiyan had to admit that Kit was fast since the sun was starting to go down. If he couldn't catch up to her he'll have to outsmart her like his father did (or will do) with Korin.

_Trying to tail her like this isn't working I need to approach this differently…_ Gohan thought to himself as he begun formulating a plan.

Kit, by now a little too exhausted to fly, was on the grass walking around calmly as she waited for her pursuer to try and catch her again. _Seriously that kid has more stamina that even Goku I mean I'm all tired out after all that and he can still float in the air like it's no trouble. _She thought to herself with muse.

It was only a matter of time before Gohan will strike back with an actual strategy than just chase her blindly like he's been doing for the past 16 hours.

What the young tailed boy didn't realize was that the little vulpine is training him like Korin training his chibi father. By trying to catch her he's gaining stamina and speed, by trying to think of a way to catch her will teach him to use his brain and strategy rather than just blindly follow someone or charging in headfirst into a fight against the unknown.

Suddenly said boy was diving towards her from the air. Despite not flying Kit was even faster on her feet as she easily dodged him leaving him to hit the ground, but Gohan expected this as he threw his hands to catch himself from the surface and managed to toss himself towards her. Kit was mildly surprised, but wasn't caught off guard as she jumped over his body with ease.

Gohan landed near a tree and tossed a weak ki blast at her, which she dodged, but when the blast hit the ground it caused dust and smoke to kick up and cover her. While it's possible to be able to detect Gohan just by using her other senses she couldn't sense his energy as he suddenly lowered it to the point of a squirrel. The fox jumped away from the dust and looked around. _Where is he? Not left, not right, not front, not back… not above… that means…_

Before she had time to finish that thought Gohan sprung himself from underground and grabbed her small body before she could jump away.

"Ha! I caught ya!"

Kit blinked before giving him a small smile, "So you have demi-Saiyan I'm impressed it only took you 17 hours."

For the next 48 hours, Kit and Gohan had sparred and trained. The little vulpine would only spar with him if he promised not to use his full power and limited him to only using the Kaio-Ken, no Super Saiyan. The most time Gohan spent with Kit, the more he realizes just how much fear she holds behind that devious mask.

Kit didn't tell him much about herself but she seems to open up more and more to him each day, maybe soon she will tell him about her past.

"Okay demi-Saiyan, that's enough for today. If my guess is correct than Mercenary Tao will be here today and your kid father will come down from the tower. We should head back to where Upa is before Goku comes back." Kit announced as the two were still floating above the forest.

"Okay, let's go." Gohan nodded as the two headed down towards the little Indian boy but landed a little out so he wouldn't see them flying.

Kit and Gohan walked until Upa spotted them.

"Sky, Kit! You two have been gone for a long time!" Upa cried and was obviously worried for them.

"We're fine, we just got lost in the forest for three days straight, but nothing bad happened to us." Gohan reassured the little boy.

"Speak for yourself, I'm surprised Maron hadn't tried to kill us yet." Kit grumbled, but Upa didn't understand nor cared.

"So has Goku come back yet?" Gohan asked already knowing the answer.

"No, he hasn't. It's been three days already I wonder if he even made it to the top yet." Upa sighed looking up at the tallest tower in the world.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that knucklehead. He'll be fine and I'm sure he'll be coming down soon." Kit said with a cheerful smile.

"But we should be more worried about that Tao guy coming back. The last thing we need is him trying to slice our necks." Gohan cringed as his tail wrapped around himself.

"I hope Goku hurries the longer he takes the less safe I feel." Upa said worriedly.

"Well he should hurry, taking his time could be end for us if that guy gets here before he does." Kit grumbled.

As if on cue someone was flying straight for them: a man on a pole shooting through the sky like a rocket.

Kit grinned and said, "Well speak of the mercenary devil."

Mercenary Tao's pole made a deep hole right in the middle of the ground… why does the landscape always gotta suffer for the battles? Geez these guys are way too destructive.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Frozen in Time<strong>

"Well it looks like all the runts are still here, now if you kids want to live I suggest you tell me where you've hidden the Dragon Ball." Mercenary Tao said as he jumped off his pillar ride.

_Dad's still not back yet… I still can't sense his energy. We have to stall as long as we can without fighting him, but how?_ Gohan thought to himself nervously.

To avoid alternating the delicate timeline is difficult especially when your own existence is in danger of fading away if you screw up too badly. Kit sighed as she looked up at the sky watching the clouds go by.

_Look at those clouds just flying by without a care in the world. Sometimes I envy them._ Kit groaned for some reason she seemed lazy today.

This laziness did not go unnoticed by the demi-Saiyan, Upa was far too afraid to really care. "Come on Kit, we have to do _something_ to stall him before my dad gets here."

"Ugh… I've forgotten how cautious you are demi-Saiyan. I hate having to keep stressing out for things that are out of control. Look if you want to stall the man use Time Traveler's Tactics, the triple Ts if you will."

"Uh… okay, what are the triple Ts?"

"If a Time Traveler wishes to blend in then they must learn not to interfere with the original timeline, however, if something cannot be avoided you must plan for something ahead or make it up on the fly. It's simple strategy, now I know you Saiyans are use to fighting head-on battles but come on! At least use that brain of yours once in a while." Kit tapped his forehead with her paw as she continued to grin.

Gohan blinked as he just realized ever since he and Kit met she's been teaching him how to hide and use strategy, something he's been neglecting to do during his life of battles because the enemy were always a head-on battle; hiding and planning is not something he nor any of his friends do often.

_Kit's right I've been way to use to just a straight out battle, if I don't start planning ahead it won't be long before I get busted. But what can I do?_

"I'm waiting the longer you make me wait the shorter your life will be. You've got three short seconds to tell me or you die." Tao threaten as he began to raise his arm. "One… two…" he gave them all his infamous death glare making poor little Upa cringed in fright before he got to three.

"This guy is so impatient, I hate having to deal with impatient people." Kit sighed as she picked up a stick with her paw.

"THREE!" Tao lunged forward faster than Upa could blink and before Gohan could react the little vulpine threw the stick hitting the Mercenary right in the forehead with such force the stick actually blew to pieces and forced him to stumble back a little. The sudden off-balanced Mercenary was shocked and now the pain in his forehead began to bleed.

"What…? How and who DID this to ME?" Tao growled angrily when he felt the wet sticky blood running down his forehead.

"It's all you Sky." Kit waved her paw in the air.

Gohan smiled as he understood what the little fox wanted him to do; act like a weak careless little fool.

"Listen Mr. Tao the Dragon Ball or whatever you're looking for isn't here. I think maybe you should…" Tao grabbed the demi-Saiyan's shirt and shook him in rage.

"YOU! DID YOU DO THIS TO MY FACE? I'LL KIL YOU BRAT!"

"Whoa, let's not go overboard man." Gohan said nervously trying to pretend to be scared.

"Sky!" Upa cried in concern.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" suddenly something dived down from the tower itself and kicked Tao across the field forcing to let go of the young hybrid.

"Whew Goku, you came just in time." Gohan said in relief that he didn't have to keep the act up for long.

"GOKU! GREAT TIMING! So? Did you drink the water?" Upa yelled in both awe and pure happiness.

"Yup, I made it all the way to the top and got the water. But I saw Sky and Kit there too but they were gone when I came back downstairs. Master Korin claimed he never saw them and they were only a dream." Goku said a bit confused as he looked at 'Sky' and Kit both giving him clueless looks.

"Are you kidding? Do you honestly think Kit and I have such stamina to climb something that high? We could barely climb a hill without losing our breaths." Gohan smiled though inwardly he's getting a little worried since he just lied so easily.

"Well, well, better late then never Goku, that guy was about to clobber poor Sky." Kit smirked as Gohan just gave her a playful glare.

Tao sat up rubbing the cheek Goku just kicked, now he has a bloody forehead and a swollen cheek, talk about a bad day for the guy.

"Okay, I'm getting clobbered by two brats with monkey tails, I'm going to kill someone now." Tao growled as he gave them all death glares.

Goku smirked as he challenged the Mercenary's glare. "Let's fight again and I can promise you it won't end up like last time."

"Oh it won't be like last time because you lived. _This_ time I will be sure to stop your heart from ever beating again."

"Be careful Goku." Upa said worried.

"Sky, you take Upa and Kit to the tent, I don't want you guys getting hurt." Goku said to Gohan, who nodded obediently and smiled.

So while Goku takes care of Tao, Gohan felt easier to breathe again, but something seems to be troubling Kit. The little fox looked up at the sky as if trying to find something.

"What's wrong Kit?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think Maron is going to take this sitting down. She must've sensed your power increase after the Senzu Bean you've consumed, but it's strange that's she's been inactive for this long."

"You're right and what about Cell and the other Time Travelers out there? We haven't sensed nor seen them in quite a while, is this a good or a bad thing?" Gohan didn't like having to deal with more problems then there already is.

"Go ahead! I'm ready for you this time!" chibi Goku suddenly shouted.

Looking back at the battle they could see Tao was about to shoot his Dodon Ray at Goku again, but the tailed boy was confident this time as he held out his hands in front ready to intercept it.

"DODON-!" suddenly everything froze, Mercenary Tao stood still like a statue in that pose of pointing his finger.

"Hey what's happening?" Gohan and Kit looked around confused and noticed Tao isn't the only one affected: both Goku and Upa were like statues too.

"Uh… demi-Saiyan, I think Tao just caused another Time Glitch with that Dodon Ray again and this time it seems to have frozen everyone of this timeline. Seems like someone transferred Guldo's Time Freeze ability into the clueless Mercenary." Kit sighed.

"Well it's about time that oaf did something useful." A familiar voice said that nearly made the two Time Travelers jump.

It was Cell and Maron, the blue Chihuahua, is with him. It seems four of the strongest warriors had finally met up.

"This Time Glitch was meant to keep them out of the way so we can finally have a little action with you two." Maron said grinning deviously.

"I see, so you two have just been biding your time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to destroy us is that it?" Kit growled.

"Why not at all Kitsune, you of all creatures should know I like to take my time in salvaging what I can before I reach my goal." The Chihuahua answered the sinister grin never leaving her face.

"But I'm surprised that you would team up with the hybrid Saiyan brat because after what happened the last time you saw him transform you hyperventilated and almost died of a heart attack." Cell smirked.

Kit's eyes widen in shock, "Y-you knew?"

Gohan was shocked too as he hadn't known that Kit… "Wait a minute… what did he mean by that? What transformation and why did you hyperventilate from it?" the demi-Saiyan had a lot of transformations so it was hard to decipher which one that Cell meant.

Maron laughed before speaking, "Of course he knew! It was I who showed him that pitiful state you caused yourself to be in because of your own fear."

Kit pulled her ears and tail back not sure how to deal with this situation.

"Kit…" Gohan was now worried for his fox friend.

"And I wonder… can you handle the second time it happens especially when he's right beside you and aware that you exist?" Cell added.

Kit glared and clenched her sharp teeth, "So you were planning to torture me is that it? Well don't think we would let you, both of us will stop you here and now."

Gohan wasn't sure what was going on since nobody was answering his questions, but he knew that Cell and Maron are planning to derail both of them from the mission.

"You know, Kitsune, that Cell and I can't be stop by normal means. The half Saiyan boy may just have to transform if you wish to be rid of us." Maron said.

When the little twisted Chihuahua said that Gohan began putting the pieces together, the only time he was able to defeat Cell before was when he transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Is it possible that Kit was there and saw it happened? Is that the transformation they were talking about that nearly killed Kit of a heart attack?

"Gohan, it doesn't look like we'll be free of this Time Glitch unless we chase them off. We probably can't defeat them as we are now… or at least as _I_ am right now…" Kit grumbled that last part before facing her rival and the bio-android.

"But Kit… I need to know if you can handle it." Gohan spoke up to the vulpine.

"There's no time for questions, we'll just have to make do with what we can. Come on, if we don't fight back we're not even going to make it to history."

Gohan can sense Kit's anxiety and fear, but there was also determination. Sighing, Gohan nodded, "Alright, let's do this."

"You know what to do." Cell smirked at Maron who smirked back.

And with that the two teams launched at each other; one of light and one of darkness (cliché I know): Gohan and Kit, a young human-Saiyan hybrid boy with his little illusionary fox against Cell and Maron, a super-powered bio-android and a dangerous little dog. The four powers CLASHED and the battle for Time began… but will Kit be able to handle it if Gohan is forced to transform?

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Okay, the cliffhanger was a must have there at the end.<strong>_

_**Kit: So we're finally going to get to battle both Maron and Cell, it's about time!**_

_**Gohan: But don't you think it's too soon?**_

_**Author: Not to worry, this won't be the last time you'll ever fight them. I guess you could say it's a prelude of what's to come.**_

_**Kit: And what's this about me being scared of a nerdy boy? That's just lame!**_

_**Gohan: Hey!**_

_**Author: Okay, now just because I can't decide, I want you readers to choose between these people who should the next evil villain they should take on next:**_

_**A.) Turles**_

_**B.) Cooler (make a comeback)**_

_**C.) Jeice (also a comeback)**_

_**D.) Frieza**_

_**Kit: Awww we've gotta face these guys too and/or again?**_

_**Gohan: Well I wouldn't mind finishing off Jeice and Cooler once and for all. Why'd you let them get away?**_

_**Author: I have my reasons. Now vote and we'll see you all next time.**_


	17. Part 17: Shattered

_**Author: ...**_

_**Kit: Uh... sorry about this dear readers but DarkFoxKit is a little... tired right now.**_

_**Gohan: Can you blame her? You dragged her into playing Mario Kart 7 and she wouldn't stop for almost three days straight until she beat Mirrior Mode!**_

_**Kit: I didn't think she would get addicted to it. Gohan and I had to finish the chapter because of this little problem.**_

_**Author: Spiny shells... never... stopped... SCREWING ME OVER! Huh? WAAAH! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME WE'VE STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER?**_

_**Kit: We should probably go before she really loses it.**_

_**Gohan: Wait before we do... the author doesn't own me of anyone from DBZ, only Kit and the non-canon Maron.**_

_**Author: This is so embarrassing! You guys only had me rant!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 46: In Seven Moves…**

"Remember Cell that little troublemaking Kitsune is mine. That little half Saiyan brat is all yours." Maron said to the bio-android as the two charged towards Gohan and Kit.

"Now that_ is_ a shame I've wanted to test my skills against one of the Ki Beasts!" Cell smirked.

_Ki Beast? What the heck is that?_ Gohan thought before the question was forcibly shoved to the back of his mind in favor of concentrating on the battle at hand.

Kit and Maron skull bashed each other so hard it left shockwaves across the area and despite Time being frozen around them it was enough to wave the trees nearby like a tornado.

Gohan and Cell were fist-to-fist causing mini-quakes whenever they collided or repelled each other.

"Maron it's still not too late to stop this, please reconsider and end this crazy scheme of yours." Kit half begged and half demanded as the two animals were pushing each other head-to-head.

"Why should I stop now when I am getting closer and closer to my ultimate revenge on those accursed Saiyans? After what they did… how could you possibly stomach being around them especially the half breed?" Maron snapped.

"I already told you! Revenge won't solve anything and it won't make anybody happy! Not you… not me… no one, it'll just be an endless cycle of hate!" Kit hissed as the two lifted their heads and are now pushing back paw-to-paw while still growling at each other.

"They SLAUGHTERED the ENTIRE Fox Clan Kitsune! Don't you remember how everyone _died_ because of those Saiyans? Your family and my family… I never knew my biological family so the Fox Clan was my home until that nightmare… when we were attacked… we were the only survivors… so tell me… why Kitsune? Why do you work with them to stop the punishment they so rightly deserved?" the Chihuahua growled.

Kit didn't reply back, instead she glared at the blue dog in silence. Meanwhile Gohan had heard every word and despite being in the heat of battle with Cell the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but become curious and concerned for his little fox friend.

Now the two beasts let go and fall back attempting to assassinate each other with energy beams. "SKY CRYSTAL!" Kit formed a large blue crystal like energy that sprouted fiery blue wings before throwing it at the blue corrupted Chihuahua.

"Surely you can do better than that old friend." Maron pulled out her paws and formed a glass like shield with her energy and the Sky Crystal collided with it. The Sky Crystal managed to put a dent and crack in the shield but the energy dissipated before it could get through.

"I've gotten stronger with each passing day Kitsune and it's only a matter of time before I'm back at full strength and not even you or that half breed brat can stop us. It'll be too late by then." Maron smirked.

Kit glared and gritted her teeth, "You've always been three steps ahead of me Maron." _Fighting it out with her head-to-head isn't doing me any good, she's still so much stronger than me. I have to calm down and think, if I can't outmuscle her than I'll have to outwit her._

Gohan fired a Masenko at Cell, the bio-android easily deflected it. "Face it brat you can't harm me unless you transform."

Kit's blue eyes wandered over to Gohan's side of the battle and knew the demi-Saiyan can't hold out much longer unless he transforms into a Super Saiyan and if he's forced to go beyond that could be the end of everyone, including Kit.

_I can't let that happen there must be someway to chase them off and end this Time Glitch before it comes to that._

The little vulpine looked around her surroundings while Maron was busy trying to track her down. Yeah Kit had to resort to hiding and hope she can find a way to use the landscape around them before the dog finds her.

Cell managed to knock Gohan to the ground and started forming Frieza's Death Beam at the tip of his finger. "This time you won't escape."

Desperate now, Gohan was forced to power up. The young tailed boy yelled out as his ki sky rocketed to higher levels and his black hair and eyes began changing to golden yellow and teal, it's been a while since he last transformed but the energy felt so natural. Golden aura wildly flashed around Gohan's body and he kicked the bio-android away from him before Cell could shoot the Death Beam at his heart.

Gohan stood up, now a Super Saiyan, with his golden hair and teal eyes and the aura flashing dangerously around him. "I won't die so easily Cell, you should know that better than anyone." Gohan growled as Cell smirked, everything was going according to plan.

The young Super Saiyan charged at Cell so fast it left the ground beneath him in a dent and he punched Cell HARD. Even the bio-android was taken back seeing how much stronger the demi-Saiyan had gotten, but that would make sense since he was severally weaken and wounded before and just had a Senzu Bean and his half Saiyan nature only made him that much stronger. But Cell had gotten stronger too.

Both Maron and Kit had frozen for a second when they felt Gohan transforming into a Super Saiyan, but the little dog quickly shook it off and smirked. Kit however could feel her heart thumping against her chest and gasped as if someone just knocked the air out of her lungs.

Shaking her head the vulpine had to calm down and focus. _Calm down! Remember he's on your side Kit, he won't go after you. Just calm down and think._

Kit had taken four sticks, two pebbles, a pronged leaf and kid Goku's Power Pole. _Alright I've got seven moves here I must win by then, if not… I'm as good as dead. This has to be timed just right for this to work on both Cell and Maron. Each one of these are powered up with my ki I can only hope it's enough._

The little vulpine watched carefully as Super Saiyan Gohan kicked Cell back into the air and she noticed Maron was near Korin's Tower. Her blue eyes narrowed and she took hold one of the sticks she has in her limited arsenal.

_There! One._ Kit threw the ki powered stick like a dagger as it rocketed through the frozen sky and grazed Cell's hand (yes she threw that hard) and barely grazed Maron's back. This of course alerted the two to what the fox is doing, but the moment of distraction gave Gohan the chance he needed to start punching Cell into a bloody pulp, but Cell wasn't going to let the young Super Saiyan beat him so easily, at least not yet.

When the bio-android fell to the ground he couldn't help but smirk at the young demi-Saiyan's strength, "My young Gohan you've gotten so much stronger haven't you? But even so you'll need to be stronger than that to beat me."

"I'll defeat you right here and now so we can fix Time and go home." Gohan snapped.

Kit slick through the bushes to keep herself hidden and kept her ki low so she isn't found before she wants to be. Now picking up a pebble she infused a bit more of her ki into it to turn it into a bomb: once the little rock hit something it will detonate with energy blast like an explosion. The vulpine stuck the explosive pebble to the second stick.

_Two._ Kit tossed it just seven inches on Korin's Tower but nobody noticed it. Maron was getting frustrated that her fox pray is in hiding and can't find her. The fox's ki is either too low or it's everywhere and even her scent was hard to find. Kit had rubbed her scent all over the place to keep her enemies guessing.

_Three, four, five._ Kit counted as she tossed two sticks and another explosive pebble with them.

The sticks grazed Maron and Cell, distracting them again and the pebble landed in the middle of the ground and caused an energy explosion that caused the dog, which was much closer to it, to fall to the ground in shock. This gave both Gohan and Kit the opportunity to ambush their distracted foes.

With Cell hurting from that graze and Maron on the ground still in shock, Gohan slammed the bio-android as hard as he could into the trees and Kit zoomed out of the bushes while holding the three pronged leaf, after integrating it with her ki the leaf had turned into a deadly steel weapon and the pronged are sharper than knives.

_Six._ Kit mentally counted as she is now on the second to her last moves. Maron, out of reflex, tried to use her claws to slash at the little fox's face, but Kit, anticipating it, countered with her pronged leaf weapon and nearly broke the dog's claws. Growling and hissing, Maron powered up her own claws with her ki and began trying to slash at the tactical vulpine.

Kit only smirked as she managed to fake out Maron by using her own claws to try and slash her face, but when the dog tried to counter the fox immediately switched to her pronged leaf and slashed at her stomach, leaving a big gash. Maron howled in pain before kicking the fox back.

The kick was powerful enough to force Kit to the ground and cause a crater, but as painful as that was, there was still one more move left.

Kit watched as Super Saiyan Gohan had fired several energy blasts at Cell before punching the bio-android in the face, causing him to fly back near Maron. The vulpine looked up and smirked. _Perfect, they're in position._

While Cell and Maron were trying to gather themselves and before Gohan could dive back into close combat with the bio-android, Kit quickly 'teleported' herself at the stick with the 'bomb' pebble. _And now finally… seven._

Kit quickly picked up the Power Pole and she threw it to cut the stick holding the pebble bomb and it fell towards the two. Gohan stopped in midair when he noticed Kit dropping a pebble but he sensed immense amount of energy in there and knew what she was doing and smiled. _You've been planning this all along, haven't you Kit?_ Well one can't say the fox isn't tactical. The pebble hit the ground and KA-BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Shattered Past<strong>

The pebble bomb went off. Kit floated towards Gohan but stopped at a distant when she noticed he was still in his Super Saiyan form, too nervous to get too close to him like that.

"I sure hope that'll be enough to chase them off and buy us some time." Kit sighed tiredly.

"But Time is still frozen." Gohan pointed out.

Suddenly the two Time Travelers heard evil laughter coming from the dusty explosion.

Kit glared before smiling, not a happy smile rather a depressing one. "Huh, would you look at that? I guess my ki wasn't strong enough to take them out after all." her plan has failed.

There in the crater stood Cell and Maron, though they're cut, bloody and bruised up they're still far from finished.

"That was a sneaky plan Kitsune, too bad you're far too weak to do any real damage. Like always you're the weak link." Maron snickered.

When they insulted Kit this angered the demi-Saiyan and he begun to subconsciously power up. This did not go unnoticed by the vulpine and she began to edge away from him the more his ki grew.

Gohan was never one to like it when someone trash talk his friends. "You shut up!"

"Oh is the little Saiyan brat mad at me? Why don't you do something about it?" Maron challenged.

Kit glared as Cell begun to talk, "You're even weaker than that little fox is because of you your father died! And Time is in danger because of your own screw ups."

_They're trying to rile him up so he would… no… I've got to stop them!_ Kit closed her eyes and said, "Gohan don't listen to a word they say, they're only trying to anger you."

Before Gohan could reply Cell suddenly disappeared and kicked both the boy and the fox down to the ground creating another crater.

Cell landed near Gohan and smirked as he bend down to whisper in the demi-Saiyan's ear, "You'll never save Time or make your dead father proud if you don't have enough hate and you know something? You never will. You, your friends and the world, no the universe will meet its end because of you."

That was enough to push the hybrid over the edge. His tail bristled as he screamed silently and electricity began to crackle around his body. Gohan gritted his teeth as his golden hair began to stand and grow wilder.

Kit opened her eyes quickly when she felt the demi-Saiyan on the border line of Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. _No! I've got to stop him! But it's already too late…_

Kit slowly stood up still hurt from that kick to the head from the bio-android. The Earth was shaking as Gohan let out a loud yell of rage and anger his aura became wilder as his hair stood taller transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

The little vulpine suddenly felt as if her heart was trying to rip out of her chest and it was hard to breathe. Kit began breathing labor as if the oxygen itself was slowly disappearing from her lungs. Gohan himself glared at Cell with such powerful killer intent it was enough to paralyze Kit's body.

_Why can't I move? My body's frozen! This is bad!_ Kit tried moving but it's as if her body was frozen in Time as well because nothing is responding to her, not even her eyes would blink. Maron saw this and smirked, "Do you see now Kitsune? Remember the horror and the devastating power, remember who and what destroyed our homes! Remember who you're dealing with!"

While Gohan was distracted with Cell, Maron saw this chance to attack Kit who was still paralyzed. The dog charged at the frozen vulpine.

_Even if it's just a little I've got to move!_ Kit managed to move her mouth and bit down on her own lip drawing some blood, this was enough to snap her body out of it and flipped over narrowly dodging Maron's powered up ki claws from piercing through her.

"Hmm… so you were able to snap yourself out of your fear with pain, impressive Kitsune even for you, but how long will that tiny bit of courage will last… when you see your half Saiyan 'friend'?" Maron grinned evilly.

_I can't talk… my body is trembling. I've got to end this now before it's too late._ Kit tried powering up her ki to attack, but soon found that her energy couldn't form properly. The small energy ball kept swishing around like water and suddenly 'popped' like a water balloon only it dissipated instead of spilling.

Kit gritted her teeth and glared at her paws and noticed they were shaking. _No good I can't focus on my ki at all. At this rate I'll…_ suddenly Gohan fired a powered up Masenko at Cell and destroyed half his body!

Seeing this caused Kit's forelegs to suddenly give away and she was forced back down to the ground and she began choking on air as if it was trying to drown her. Maron saw this and grinned, "What's wrong? Hyperventilating already? I'll make it all better once I send you back to the Otherworld and make sure you stay there!"

_***Thump, thump, thump***_ her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear as the Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, still unaware of Kit's sudden heart attack, continued to attack Cell trying not to give the bio-android any time to regenerate like he had the last time.

_It's no good… my body's done for. I can't even stop breathing like the air is trying to kill me. I guess… it's possible that… I'm going to die here… by my own fear… how pathetic. I never wanted this… I only wanted to live… an average life… just as an average fox… and playing with my average friends. If only… that night… never happened._ Kit's breathing became slower but still felt like she was choking.

The fox paled as she remembered something from her dreaded past. A picture of an Oozaru flashed in her mind and then another picture of a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan but his hair was silver instead of golden yellow and his eyes was blood red instead of teal

Kit cringed as she remembered this apparently evil version of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan smirking evilly as a dark energy ball formed in his hand and she remembered one short phrase he said that shook her to her core: _"Good bye, old friend."_

_It's happening again… he's going to come back I know it… and he'll kill us all!_ Kit could hear screaming in her heads, screams of past family and friends that were slaughtered… she could only remember seeing blood everywhere as she and Maron were the only ones who escaped alive but severely injured.

Kit suddenly opened her eyes wide but her pupils shrank as if she was in a trance and saw how close Gohan was and all she could see was that evil version of him coming closer and closer to her. Memories flashed before she couldn't take it anymore and she let out a scream of horror and pain. And suddenly everything stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: The Relationship of Fear and Friendship<strong>

Gohan (now reverted back to his basic form) opened his eyes and felt an incoming headache.

"Hey Sky, about time you woke up. I was getting worried about you." Kid Goku said cheerfully.

"Oh Goku! Hey… what happened to that Tao guy?" Gohan asked as he remembered Time being frozen and he was fighting Cell and Maron along with Kit but most of the fight was kind of a blur.

"I beat him. First he tried to trick us into letting him go and he suddenly threw a bomb at us, but I kicked it and it exploded in his face. I don't know what happened to him since he just disappeared, but I don't think he's dead." Goku explained.

Upa came over to Gohan with a rather sad expression, "Um… Sky, I checked on Kit and she seems physically fine but… there's something wrong with her."

Gohan felt worried now he knew something went horribly wrong in the fight against Cell and Maron, but he couldn't recall what it was.

"Let me talk to her."

"Okay, but she doesn't seem to want to talk anymore." Upa warned as Gohan stood up and began walking to the otherside of the tent.

Upa was about to follow when Goku put a hand on his shoulder, "Hold on, let Sky talk with Kit alone. I have a feeling something happened between them."

The young tailed demi-Saiyan saw the little dark purple fox lying outside the tent and almost seemed sick. Gohan felt her ki was very low like it was sucked right out of her.

Hesitantly Gohan approached the silent vulpine and said, "… Kit, you want to talk about it?"

His voice startled Kit so much that she yipped and ran behind a tree before poking her head out to see who it was but what really made Gohan's heart sink was when she noticed him she didn't come out, rather she lowered her head and just stared at him as if waiting to see what he would do.

Kit seemed more like a frighten little animal in the presences of a predator rather than the mischievous fox he had befriended months ago or it seemed like months ago.

"Kit please… tell me… what happened? During the fight… I can't remember much." Gohan spoke softly and hope she would talk to him.

Well surprisingly enough Kit didn't run away or tried to lash out at him as he expected her to, instead she slowly came out from behind the tree and answered calmly, "Cell said some… hurtful things to you and … well you lost it and transformed…"

Gohan's ebony eyes widen as he remembered what Cell and Maron said about Kit hyperventilating when he first transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form and if it happened during the battle…

"My body was paralyzed I couldn't move. My mind was still clear enough to think so I managed to bite myself to move again, but I couldn't concentrate on my ki energy and couldn't attack. When I saw you closer in that… state I suddenly couldn't breathe like I was drowning by the very air itself. Horrible memories… kept flashing through my mind and it got so bad that I… couldn't take it anymore."

"What happened?" Gohan was afraid to hear the answer after hearing how she almost died because of his transformation.

Kit shook her head and said, "The black sun of the tails of nine. When the Ki Beast and the blood of the Saiyan warrior bond the beast of nine tails will emerge and bring forth peace or destruction."

"Huh?" Gohan looked at her confused by what she just stated.

Kit couldn't help but chuckle despite herself and explained, "That's an old legend passed down by the Fox Clan for generations though I never really knew what it meant."

"Okay… but why did you suddenly recite those words?"

"I don't know… just felt right for some reason. Anyway I don't really remember what happened after that, but I do recall howling and screaming and when I came to Time was running again and you were unconscious in Upa's tent. Your kid father apparently already defeated Tao when we were unconscious. Cell and Maron probably fled or something because I don't sense them anywhere."

Kit studied the young tailed demi-Saiyan. _Gohan… I fear you greatly yet you're also my friend. Does that make this weird? I suppose it does, not many if at all would have a relationship of both fear and friendship._

"Kit… I'm sorry. If I hadn't lost my cool and transformed like that you wouldn't be so drained right now and almost died." Gohan suddenly apologized.

The little vulpine found this amusing but unnecessary. "There's no need for you to apologize demi-Saiyan. The Super Saiyan 2 form is frightening yes, especially for me with the way I am now, but it's your strongest trump card and it's a part of you. So please, don't be afraid to utilize it, use it, train it, it's the best thing you could be blessed with especially considering your age Gohan. Goku, your father, wanted you to unlock your true potential that's why he wanted you to fight with Cell that time in the Cell Games."

"But if I use it wouldn't that make you suffer even more?" Gohan was definitely worried, why would Kit suggest him to use something that could potentially traumatize or even kill her?

Kit gave a weak chuckle, "You really are too caring for your own good sometimes. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, both physically and mentally. You're not the only one who must train that Super Saiyan 2 form of yours, I myself have to get use to seeing and feeling it without going into shock, because there _will_ be times when you'll have to use it again and I rather be prepared the next time."

Gohan sighed and said, "Kit… what happened to you… what made you so afraid of Saiyans and my strongest form?"

The little vulpine turned away as a flash of the 'evil Gohan' came into her mind briefly. "That's… classified information. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you… at least not yet, but in any case… we need to prepare ourselves for what's to come. Goku wants to help Upa bring his father back to life with the Dragon Balls, he already has four in his possession after getting back the ones Tao stole from him. If I remember correctly the other two Dragon Balls are in the base of the Red Ribbon Army."

Gohan than remembered something about what Cell said and what Kit said when she recited those… words of legend. "Hey Kit… what's a Ki Beast?"

Kit gave Gohan the familiar mischievous grin and answered, "Since very few animals in existence ever mastered the art of using ki like you humans and Saiyans and probably other humanoid aliens out there, those who have are given the title 'Ki Beast' because we are not considered sentient beings yet we are intelligent enough to use ki and sometimes even learn how to speak like sentient."

It was at that time kid Goku and Upa decided to walk out of the tent and spotted the two of them sitting face-to-face with each other.

"Well it looks like you two made up. Kit looks a lot better now, earlier she looked as though something was going to eat her alive." Goku chuckled a little to lighten the mood.

"We just had a lot of things to discuss but it worked out. So what are you planning to do now Goku?" Gohan asked his chibi father.

"Well I feel bad and responsible for Upa's father so I'm going to collect the Dragon Balls so the Eternal Dragon could bring him back to life. I checked the radar earlier and there's two of them together far away." Goku said showing the Dragon Radar to his future son and his little fox.

"That's probably where the Red Ribbon Army's headquarters are." Kit said.

"Alright that's where I'm going. Sky, you and Kit stay here until I get back, I don't want you two get into danger." Goku said as he picked up his Power Pole and tied it to his back.

"Whoa there little monkey boy, what do you plan on doing? Just march into the stronghold of an army alone and take those two Dragon Balls?" Kit knew he was more than capable of doing so but really didn't want to miss out on the fun.

"Sure, it'll be easy." Goku said confidently and smiled at them.

"After watching Goku's battle with that killer I know he can do it." Upa said also confident in his friend's ability.

"But shouldn't you at least make a plan first? Rushing in head first into battle like that is stupid and suicide." Gohan was starting to get the idea that planning ahead before a big battle was a lot wiser and it made it easier to win rather than just barely coming out alive.

The two tailed boys looked at each other in silence before the shorter yet older one spoke up, "I know I can take them, but I'll be more vulnerable if you two come with me. Just trust me, I'll be back before you know it."

Goku called for his Flying Nimbus and the yellow cloud came loyally as the young Saiyan jumped on top of it, "Try not to get too bored okay!" he said just before he took off into the sky.

"Bye Goku! HURRY BACK!" Upa shouted and waved.

Gohan and Kit looked at each other and both grinned mischievously, yes even the sweet, innocent demi-Saiyan was grinning like Kit now. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I see you're learning something from me after all demi-Saiyan."

"Hey Upa." Gohan called and the little Indian boy turned to him. "If you don't mind we're going with Goku."

"What? But Goku said to wait here for him."

Kit walked up to the little boy and said, "Oh, he said that? But what if he came back and changed his mind?"

Gohan's tail curled for a minute before he smiled, "It's best if you wait here for us and don't worry, we'll be fine."

While Upa was distracted by Gohan, Kit quickly used her illusions to transform into Goku. To say Upa was surprised would be an understatement.

"G-Goku?"

"Hey sorry about that, but I was just thinking maybe I could use some help after all. Upa, you stay here and hold down the fort. Sky, you and Kit will come with me. See you later Upa!" 'Goku' said as he quickly dragged Gohan away and Upa didn't even have time to question why they didn't leave on the Nimbus cloud and where the fox was.

When the two Time Travelers were out of sight Kit reverted back and Gohan chuckled, "It's a little strange that I've been lying and using deception a lot and yet could still ride the Nimbus cloud."

"You're only lying and using deceptions for the right reasons that doesn't make you impure. Now come on demi-Saiyan, we better hurry and catch up to Goku before he gets trap in another Time Glitch or one of those evil Time Travelers find him before us."

So the two took off into the air, both enjoying the beautiful view of the forest as they passed by.

Both Gohan and Kit stopped when they sensed a familiar ki heading their way. "Oh wow it's been a while since we last saw him." Kit smiled.

"But he usually only finds us if something bad is about to happen." Gohan sighed having mixed feeling about this.

Bardock himself has arrived and stopped right in front of them in midair, "I'm glad I've found you Gohan, Kit, something's happen and I need your help."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kit asked and not liking where this is going.

"Gohan, do you remember a certain Saiyan who looks just like your father and me?" Bardock questioned his grandson.

Kit's eyes widen as she knew who it was but decided to let the human-Saiyan hybrid figure it out.

Gohan thought about it but it was hard considering he had fought so many strong enemies before, but he does recall mistaking someone as his father… but that was when Captain Ginyu took over his father's body on Namek, but that couldn't be him since he's still technically alive just in a frog's body. Then he seem to recall something about first meeting Icarus in a dying forest and something about a giant tree sucking up the Earth's life force and… that's when it hit him.

"You mean _that_ guy? Ugh… what was his name again?" of course Gohan didn't really recall hearing his name and if he did he certainly don't remember what it was.

"Turles, that's his name. Interesting fact is that he didn't always looked like that but way back when one of the doctors wanted to try out cloning there was a little accident… you see I was pushed into one of those cloning chambers and Turles fell into the other and the result… Turles came out looking like me because his power level was much weaker than mine was." Bardock chuckled remembering that day (although this theory is most likely untrue I just thought it was weird and bothersome that Turles would have the same hair-style as Goku and Bardock and _not_ be related without any reason).

Kit laughed and said, "Well that would explain a lot. So what's Turles been up to?"

Gohan really despised Turles as he remember all too well how the Goku-look-alike forced him to transform into his Oozaru state and went on a wild rampage almost killing his father, if it weren't for Icarus calming him down… he didn't want to think about it.

"It's not just him, but I also had this vision of Dr. Gero and Android 19 working with the Red Ribbon Army in their base and if my child son storms into their base he will be killed by them. If we don't hurry and catch up to him before than Time will shatter for sure and it will be the death what could've been a great warrior." Bardock warned.

This certainly got Gohan and Kit's attention. "I have been wondering when we would see those two again… just wish it wasn't during a race against time." Kit knew this wasn't time for jokes but couldn't help but say that.

"We've got to stop them!" Gohan was about to rush towards the direction he sensed his kid father but Kit quickly stopped him by biting his tail.

"Ow!"

"You really are your father's son as both of you are so reckless. Look if you want help him don't go rushing head first into an unknown situation, that could not only get you killed but everyone will pay the price for it as well."

"Kit's right Gohan, as the situation stands now we have to get pass Turles first as Dr. Gero had ordered him to stop us from interfering with their plans." Bardock said grimly.

"But why would Turles do what some old guy says?" Gohan growled already losing his patience.

"Turles has his reasons but we don't know what it is, all we do know is that we can't just be hasty." Bardock said calmly.

Then the dead Saiyan eyed the little vulpine for a minute as if studying her, this did not go unnoticed by the fox, "What?"

"I also sensed that earlier battle. Time was suddenly frozen and I sensed both of your power levels and two others all four of you were tremendously strong but by the time I reached there I saw you screaming and howling as if in pain and suddenly you…"

"That whole thing is best left forgotten Bardock." Kit interrupted suddenly and spoke out coldly.

That was when Gohan realized that there's something Kit is hiding and even Bardock doesn't know about it.

"Well whatever just happened it broke the Time Glitch and even sent me flying off. Those other two you were fighting are nowhere to be seen but it's likely they left." Bardock said knowing this was sensitive subject for the vulpine when she interrupted him like that.

Kit is such a mystery and Gohan is determine to find out who she is but for now they must focus on defeating Turles and saving his past father from the energy sucking hands of Dr. Gero and Android 19 before he reaches their base.

"We don't have anymore time to waste, let's go to the Red Ribbon Army's headquarters." Gohan said quietly and the other two nodded in silent agreement.

A shadow watching them smirked, "Well, well, it's been a while little half breed and it looks like you've grown quite a bit." the shadow's hand held what appears to be a spiky red fruit, "But don't think I haven't grown as well and this time… your father isn't here to save you."

The shadow stepped out into the sunlight and revealed it to be Turles himself, "After all the old man and his clown partner will see to it that he will never live another day."

Will Gohan, Kit and Bardock be able to reach Goku in time to stop him from reaching the army's headquarters and to his death or while Turles succeed in stopping them in their tracks? What does the Saiyan plan to do now that he has another chance? And will Goku survive the assault? Find out next time on **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos!**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Well after that embarrassment on top of that I'm going to have my say now. Kit's past is slowly revealing itself piece by piece, but I'm sure it's both confusing and intriguing. When you leave a review tell me your guesses of what Kit's past is before it's all revealed, if you're right or close enough you deserve... a virtual cookie!<strong>_

_**Kit: You made me almost bipolar! First I'm this strategist, than I'm suddenly so scared I couldn't move than you made me mischievous again!**_

_**Gohan: Well most girls have mood swings like you.**_

_**Author & Kit: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**_

_**Gohan: What? It's true! Just look at Bulma and my mom! Heck even Pan from DBGT and Videl from the Buu saga are prime examples!**_

_**Author: You're not suppose to know about them yet!**_

_**Kit: Oh no... it looks like the demi-Saiyan just shattered the fourth wall and the future!**_

_***Gohan sweatdrops*: Uh... you do realize when you made me join in the 'Author's Notes' you gave me all your memories, right?**_

_**Author: You, don't talk. Anyway, as I have said before be sure to leave a comment on what you think Kit's past might be just for fun.**_

_**Kit: I too am interested to see what you readers came up with.**_

_**Author: So until then... see ya next time!**_


	18. Part 18: Trouble Brewing

_**Author: Whew, I've finally finished.**_

_**Kit: Took ya long enough.**_

_**Gohan: Did you know a lot of people tried to guess Kit's past?**_

_**Author: Yeah, I was pretty surprised since I didn't think the fox would get a lot of curious people.**_

_**Kit: Hey! I have my fans too you know!**_

_**Author: I'm sure you do. Anyway, in this Part it will reveal some... risks.**_

_**Gohan: Hey, hey, don't spoil it before they actually read it.**_

_**Kit: By the way, although DarkFoxKit is a Naruto fan and has added some Naruto elements into the mix of this story that doesn't necessarily mean the 'legend' itself came from Naruto.**_

_**Me: Yeah, the whole 'Nine-Tailed Fox' thing didn't originate from Naruto, just saying.**_

_**Gohan: Yeah, but it is the most well-known in Naruto.**_

_**Me: Anyway, I hope you readers continue to enjoy the story.**_

_**Gohan: And before I forget; DarkFoxKit doesn't own DBZ or anyone in it, just Kit and the non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 50: ****The Truth of the Temporal Vortex**

While Bardock, Gohan and Kit were flying after the young Goku, who was heading towards the headquraters of the Red Ribbon Army and unknowingly the future Dr. Gero and Android 19's vengful grasp, the little fox was deep in thought about something.

_I was barely able to survive the first time Gohan went beyond Super Saiyan and the second time was even worse I actually thought I was going to die... it's just whenever he uses that form there's always a possibility _it_ will happen again and I can't afford that. But just the sight of him like that causes my body to freeze up and I couldn't help but sense the very same hostility and wild aura _he_ had... if Gohan and I could just over come this ordeal I know we can save everyone, past, present and future, but am I capable?_

Meanwhile Gohan himself was in deep thought. _There's so much about Kit I don't understand but she won't tell me anything. I'm sure she will eventually but it's really killing me! I know she's still afraid of me because she refuses to come in physical contact with me for more than five seconds and she starts to get really nervous whenever I start getting mad. I just wish I knew what happened to her and Maron, maybe I could help end their fear of Saiyans once and for all._

Bardock noticed the two smaller Time Travelers behind him were in deep thought and sighed, "Pay attention you two because the enemy could be close by. It's most unwise to be distracted when heading for enemy territory." of course being a warrior all his previous life he knows what he's talking about and no matter how 'weak' the enemy you think they are it's best to stay focus no matter what.

Kit's nose started twitching as she sniffed the air. Gohan and Bardock took notice this, "What is it, Kit?" Bardock knew his fox friend well enough to know whenever something's amiss the vulpine is usually the first one to notice because of an animal's natural ability to sense danger that humans and even Saiyans lack if they don't sense threatening ki or see the danger.

"I smell a delectable fruit. I can't tell what kind of fruit it is but it's not natural." she answered.

"You think it might be Turles?" Gohan asked remembering all too well how Turles sucked the life out of the Earth and convert it into fruit.

"That's a possibility but it could also be a trap or something else entirely." Kit answered.

"It's hard to sense anything stronger than elephant here. Turles must be using his Temporal Mecha to cover up his ki like the others." Bardock grumbled getting tired of this hide-n-seek with the evil Time Travelers.

"But the Earth isn't dying out like last time so how did he get more fruit?" Gohan wondered.

"Maybe it's not just the planet's energy it could be anything. For all we know Cell and Maron put their own energy into those fruits and if Turles eats them we're going to be _painfully screwed_ when we fight him." Kit grumbled.

"If that happens I'm going to throw my Temporal Mecha at his head!" it seems Bardock was losing his patience.

"Calm down Grandpa Bardock. Even if he does gain Cell or Maron's power we can still deprive him of that by destroying his fruit… as long as the power isn't permanent we should be fine."

"I'd rather not take any chances demi-Saiyan. It'd be best if we can get rid of the fruits before he even has a chance of devouring one though that's highly unlikely since he's probably already chowing down right now."

Gohan didn't like the sound of that, "But what if we're too late? What if we take too long fighting Turles and Dad gets killed by Dr. Gero and Android 19?"

"Let's not get too negative. We still have time since the Flying Nimbus isn't that fast, if we could just destroy Turles' Temporal Mecha he'll go back to the Otherworld in the future, it's a lot easier than dragging out a long unnecessary battle." Bardock spoke up.

"Besides, although I hate to say this, Dr. Gero wouldn't want to kill off Goku so quickly, he wants his revenge and savor every little bit of it so most likely he'll make the kid suffer before he strikes the killing blow. Goku's a tough kid he'll be able to take some torture, but let's not dawdle too long to rescue him." Kit said careful not to incur Gohan's wrath since the boy didn't like the idea of his dad getting tortured.

Gohan agreed with his little vulpine friend and swallowed his anger, knowing if he got too angry she would be even more uneasy around him and he didn't want that, "Okay we'll destroy Turles' Temporal Mecha as soon as possible and get to the Red Ribbon Army's Base before Dad gets himself killed."

"But I doubt destroying the Saiyan's Temporal Mecha will be so easy." Kit grumbled to herself.

Kit looked at Bardock and said, "Hey Bardock… have you mastered it yet?"

Gohan blinked, mastered what? Bardock gave her a true Saiyan smirk and it didn't even unnerve her! She must be use to it on him.

"I'm getting close but I can't seem to break the barrier yet." Bardock answered.

"Yeah I figured it wouldn't be easy…" Kit sighed.

"Wait… mastered what? What are you doing Grandpa Bardock?" the young tailed boy asked curiously.

"It's a surprise young Gohan." Bardock smirked at him and the human-Saiyan hybrid just sighed. Bardock and Kit do this a lot to him; keep him in the dark until he finds out what's going on himself.

"Kit why don't we just use Instant Transmission to just teleport ourselves there?" Gohan asked remembering that he could use it again though he still hasn't quite mastered it yet.

"Are you kidding? With the way you aim we'd be stuck in the middle of the ocean or something." Kit snickered.

"Well what about you? You can transport three people can't you?"

"I can't teleport anymore." Kit sighed.

Now this confused Gohan, "Huh? Why not?"

"I tried before you woke up earlier but nothing worked. I think my body got weaker after that… little fiasco with Cell and Maron." Kit replied looking at her paw.

Gohan wasn't sure what to say after that, is it possible that the little vulpine got severely weaken just from seeing his Super Saiyan 2 form? What would happen the next time?

Kit noticed the guilty look on the young boy's face and spoke up, "Hey, hey, none of that now. You didn't weaken me; I weakened myself."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Before we blacked out… something… well… _happened_." Kit hesitated.

Bardock sighed knowing the little fox wasn't ready to share this with his clueless demi-Saiyan grandson. "Kit will tell you when she's ready Gohan, but for now we need to focus on our mission. We must get to the Red Ribbon Army base before the younger Kakarot does or you and the Kakarot you know today will cease to exist."

"What?" Gohan was shocked to hear this.

"Don't you remember demi-Saiyan? The Time Machine was destroyed and we had to take the Temporal Vortex to get back here. Like I said before; the vortex is no joke… once you've taken it your very existence is now connected to the past you chose to go to, in other words; your very future, Gohan Son, has been completely transformed into this very timeline." Kit answered seriously.

Gohan gasped, he had remembered the warning, but he never knew that it would change his future! "But… what about Time stopping in the future? What about all my friends and family there?"

"Relax demi-Saiyan, other than the fact that many of your friends and family recall a boy called 'Sky' running with them before, nothing's really changed. Time is still shattering in your future and everything that's happened to you before coming here is still in play, so don't worry, as long as we don't screw up your future will remain the same."

Gohan didn't really know how to feel about this, he's happy that his future is still intact, but flustered that it's now directly connected to this past. "So now basically everything I do here will forever rewrite history."

"That's the gist of it… I just wish… I could say the same for mine." Kit mumbled suddenly catching the young hybrid's attention.

"Oh, it's nothing." she quickly said.

Bardock decided to explain since they're still not close to the army's headquarters yet, "The Temporal Vortex was created in the beginning of Time itself. It's original use is unknown, but there are theories such as beings use this to fix something drastic, however, the vortex's power comes with a high price as you risk changing the future you once knew forever."

"But how's that? I mean when Trunks used his Time Machine and changed the past it didn't change his future, so why does the Temporal Vortex make it different?" Gohan asked… more like demanded.

Bardock continued, "Nobody truly knows the Temporal Vortex's power, but from what I've gathered in my time in the Otherworld, the vortex controls the very essences of the Time Stream itself and if anyone gets caught in it they will form a direct link to their chosen timeline. So if they chose the past whatever they do there _will _affect their future. That is why King Yamma made it clear that if anybody uses the Temporal Vortex they will be severely punished, not like it matters though since no spirit in existents would want to risk their afterlife… until now of course."

"We had no choice… it was the only way to…" Kit bit her lip not wanting to finish that sentence.

Gohan knew taking the Temporal Vortex was risky and he's done a lot of risks in his short life but this was taking the cake, not to mention it was starting to hurt his head despite being use to being crammed with information all the time.

"But… why didn't you tell me this sooner before we jumped into it, Kit?" Gohan asked gently not wanting to scare her.

Kit turned away from his depressed and somewhat curious face, "You already knew the dangers of losing your very existence Gohan, what good would it be if I told you _how_?"

"But now the future I once knew is gone and replaced with_ this_ timeline! Meaning anything and everything I do will change history, MY history for good! I just… don't know if I can handle it."

"There's nothing you can do about it now! Stop whining and embrace this problem like a true warrior and do everything in your power to prevent any more changes!" Bardock snapped suddenly.

Gohan's eyes widen as Bardock suddenly sounded just like his mentor Piccolo for a second there.

"The future you once knew may be gone, yes, but that doesn't mean you can just whine and cry about it all day. If you want to preserve your future then you must focus on the mission, protect your family, friends and the Earth, if you can do that, then you will have nothing to fear." Bardock said in a more gentle yet firm tone.

The young tailed boy sighed before nodding, "You're right Grandpa Bardock… I guess I haven't really outgrown my crybaby self completely."

Kit frowned as the smell of the strange fruit got stronger, "He's close."

"I can smell it now too. Gohan, Kit, keep your guard up." Bardock said.

Gohan knew now was not the time to talk about changed future or Temporal Vortexes, now is the time to face the challenge head on and save his past father from certain death.

Kit's eyes narrowed as she noticed something moving but couldn't really see it and it was aggravating, still the smell of fruit got stronger and it unnerved her that she couldn't see where the source is.

"Like rats into a trap, let's see how the vermin will get out of this one." a shadow smirked watching the three fly by, then it looked at the young boy, "Ah yes, the Saiyan boy… Kakarot's kid, it's been a while since I last seen him… he's grown, but I'm curious to see just how much. This'll be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: Turles' Fruit<strong>

_I remember it so clearly like it was yesterday…_

_I use to live in such a green land filled with clean air, clear blue water and filled with creatures. It was a paradise and it was my home. I was born in the Fox Clan, but I was… an unusual fox in terms of nature._

_You see most if not all the foxes in the clan have a mischievous nature, they like to play pranks even on each other, but I wasn't like that, as hard as that is to believe, I was always quite timid and hated pranks. I was well behaved and never dared go against my parents or elders, but this behavior worried my family, they say it wasn't natural for a fox to be well behaved and not get the urge to pull at least one prank per day._

_Because of this I was made an outcast to many, especially by the children. What many always seem to forget when they get older is that children are cruel and harsh, they don't care about how their actions hurt others and they don't even think about the consequences that will follow until it's too late. If they see someone they don't like they will do whatever they can to make that someone as miserable as possible._

_Humans and animals are no different._

_"Look there's little miss goodie-two-paws."_

_"You have no place with us if you don't even want to pull one little prank."_

_"Get out of here! You don't belong in the Fox Clan."_

_I didn't know what to do. I couldn't make friends because nobody wanted to be with a fox who has no apparent mischievous nature, Mom and Dad are too busy with the clan to really help me and even if they weren't it's not like they can change who I am._

_For the longest time I asked myself… what's wrong with me? Why am I the only fox who's timid and dislike pranks?_

_I decided to take a lonely walk in the quieter place in the meadows. I like it here because no humans ever discovered this place or our kind, so it makes it easy to walk around without worry about hunters. I was just by the river when I smelled the scent of blood._

_Alerted I was about to run from the area worried a vicious predator was here, but I stopped when I heard someone moaning in pain._

_"P-please… h-help me…" my ears twitched… that didn't sound like a fox… it sounded like barking… a dog?_

_Curiosity struck me like a cat and I had to see who's there. Looking just under and in-between the wet and slippery rocks I saw what appears to be a small blue dog like creature with big ears, but there was blood over it and a lot of gash marks._

_I gasped as I quickly sprinted towards the injured tiny dog. "Hang in there and don't move! I'll get you home and see if we can find some herbs to heal those wounds!"_

_… That was the day our paths crossed and the beginning of my tragic tale…_

"Hey Kit, you've been awfully quiet lately, is everything okay?" a familiar boy's voice asked in concern that snapped the little dark purple vulpine out of her deep thoughts.

Kit blinked as if just waking up from a trance and noticed they're flying over mountains now instead of a forest, they're getting closer to the Red Ribbon Army's base, but have they passed the young Goku yet?

"Uh… I'm fine just thinking about something. Anyway have we passed Goku yet?" Kit asked mostly to change the subject and put thoughts of her past to the back of her mind for now.

"I sense him just up ahead, but if we're going to pass him we can't let him see us." Gohan said not wanting his kid father to know that 'Sky' can actually fly.

Kit noticed that Bardock had a real serious look on his face… well more serious than usual. "Something wrong Bardock?"

"It's strange, we're getting close to that base yet we haven't been attacked by Turles yet. I would've suspected he'd fight us back at the forest, but so far it's been far too easy and we haven't seen him yet."

"You're right it is strange. I smelt the scent of unnatural fruit for one second and the next it's gone, as if it just disappeared." Kit grumbled.

"What do you think he's planning? I've got a bad feeling about this." Gohan couldn't help but get a hunch that something big is about to happen and he's not going to like it.

Kit suddenly thought of something, "Uh… demi-Saiyan, have you ever thought about training yourself in your Oozaru state?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"We know you can control the beast you turn into now, but… remember that battle against that overgrown alligator Blue?"

Gohan sweatdropped as he remembered the embarrassing battle when General Blue was possessed and transformed into a giant, vicious alligator, in order to counter he and Goku saw the artificial moon (courtesy of Bardock) and transformed into their giant ape like forms, but just because they were consciously aware didn't mean they had complete control; they kept stumbling and losing their balance. Neither of the tailed boys mentioned the incident nor looked at the full moon ever since.

"But why do I need to train it?" Gohan asked after remembering that battle and was curious about Kit's question.

"Well… your tail makes you stronger, that much is true demi-Saiyan, however, what if there comes a time you accidently look at a full moon again? What if you have to use Oozaru in a situation like with Blue? It just wouldn't do if you can't move around without falling on your own two giant hairy feet." Kit snickered.

Gohan scratched his cheek as he sweatdropped just thinking about possibilities… such a falling into the ocean or even a volcano, or maybe even accidently land on top of a building full of innocent people… yeah, not a pretty picture. "You've got a point there Kit, but it's not like I can control when the moon becomes full at night and I don't know how to create an artificial moon."

"I could help you with your Oozaru training Gohan. I've had to train it myself, though ironically I only did it in the Otherworld with a certain little fox pestered me about it." Bardock grumbled as Kit chuckled.

"Really? Thanks Grandpa Bardock… but what about my Dad? He's aware in Oozaru form too, but he can't really control it well either and he still thinks turning into that giant ape was only a dream."

"No, he knew, it's just he's in denial… Goku can't stand the thought of the possibility that he killed his adoptive grandfather so he tries to convince himself it was just a nightmare." Kit said knowingly considering she's master of illusions it's not that surprising that she knew about Goku's denial.

"He'll have to be trained too. Who knows, there may come a time when he has to help you and only by transforming can he do so." Bardock said confidently. "But not now, we must focus on the current problem at hand."

"Hey I think I see something up ahead… it's Dad!" Gohan smiled glad to see Goku hasn't yet stormed into the RRA's base.

"Good, we've caught up, but let's not get too close to him. We don't want Kakarot seeing us." Bardock said calmly.

_Something's not right, this is far too easy._ Kit knew if something seems too easy it's a trap.

Gohan noticed something red just under them, "Hey, what's that?"

Kit and Bardock looked down and both gasped, "You don't think it's…?"

"It could be. Kit, Gohan, you two go on ahead." Bardock suddenly said that confused the demi-Saiyan, who appears to be out of the loop between these two.

"What's going on?"

"There's no time Gohan, we have to stay close to your child father's tail if we hope to keep him safe and your existence. Bardock's got things handled here, now come on!" Kit suddenly transformed into an eagle and grabbed Gohan with her 'talons'.

"You better catch up Bardock." Kit-Eagle called as she flew away with the demi-Saiyan complaining beneath her 'talons'.

_Bardock glared downwards, "You can come out now, Turles."_

_As if on cue a man with the same hair-style as Bardock and Goku with paler skin wearing Saiyan armor flew up and was face-to-face with Bardock._

_"It's been a long time hasn't it, Bardock?" Turles smirked._

_"What are you planning to do Turles? Did Dr. Gero and Android 19 force you to keep us from following my son?" Bardock, getting straight to the point, demanded._

_"They did, but I have no interest in doing what those two mechanics want. I have my own reason; I want to test the half Saiyan brat, your grandchild. When I first saw him he was much shorter and younger than he is now and he has great potential I even considered taking him under my wing and I still do, he's still young enough to be… converted."_

_"You should know by now that Gohan and Kakarot's heart are far too pure to be corrupted by your greed, Turles."_

_"That may be true, however, with the help of this new and improved fruit I'm sure he'll learn to see things my way before long." the Bardock-look-alike pointed at an unusual red fruit covered with black spots._

_"Even if you eat that fruit your powers will not even compare with my grandson's!"_

_"That's true… if I were to eat the original fruit I've grown from the Tree of Might I still wouldn't stand a chance against him, however, this particular fruit is much different." Turles smirked as he suddenly crushed the fruit in his hands, surprising Bardock, and the aroma of the fruit wafted his nose._

_"Why'd you do that?"_

_"This fruit has a very special aroma, but one doesn't feel its effects unless it's been completely opened or crushed."_

_Now Bardock was worried; he had already smelled the aroma. "What does it do, Turles?" he demanded._

_Bardock suddenly couldn't move his body it's as if it was frozen and his consciousness was slowly starting to fade._

_"You see, Bardock, this fruit was created in the HFIL but you never saw it of course. It was originally created so the evil souls that get too rowdy will be under control. However, I've recreated it so it'll become more effective. Anyone who eats the fruit will become the 'Master' to anyone who inhales the aroma."_

_"S-so y-you're… trying t-to… take over m-my f-free will?"_

_"So you can become my mindless slave? No, not quite. The aroma doesn't sap away your free will, instead, it brainwashes you to the point you no longer remember anything, you will only remember the things the person who ate this fruit want you to remember. In other words; you will lose consciousness and once you wake up again you will believe you are my student and never disobey me. It'll be nice to have you on board Bardock and then I will brainwash that half Saiyan boy into believe he's my son who never defies me."_

_Bardock couldn't stay away any longer he felt himself falling as he closed his eyes._

Bardock suddenly snapped opened his eyes again and shook his head. "That vision… Turles… so he's going to brainwash me and Gohan to become his minions. No, I won't let that happen, but I can't take him on like this without inhaling that fruit's cursed aroma." now the Saiyan warrior finds himself in a pickle; he can't just leave because Kit and Gohan will become open targets and he can't just face up to him without the risk of becoming Turles' never disobediant student.

Meanwhile Kit, still using her eagle illusion, was catching up with the young Goku on the Nimbus cloud, who was too distracted reading his Dragon Radar to notice them.

"Kit we're cutting it a bit too close don't you think?" Gohan spoke up from the illusionary talons.

"I have a plan demi-Saiyan, but it'll involve a lot of good acting. We're going to the headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army as soldiers."

Now Gohan was worried what this crazy fox had in mind, "Are you saying we're going undercover just before Dad completely _destroys _their base? I think I'll pass thank you."

Kit couldn't help but chuckle, "Well we're not here to get our tails whopped by your past father demi-Saiyan, but we do need to find out where Dr. Gero and his Android partner are hiding so we can turn them into nothing but buckets of bolts before the naïve Goku arrives."

The young tailed boy sighed but realized the fox-illusion-eagle had a good point and it'll give him a chance to see if his acting skills are good or not, plus it's a great way to get his revenge on Dr. Gero for his ambitions of creating ultimate fighting machines that put them in this situation in the first place.

"Now it'll be wise to fly above the clouds so Goku wouldn't spot us. It's a good thing he hasn't learned how to sense ki yet or we'd have a harder time sneaking pass him. Once we get close to the Red Ribbon Army's HQ it'll be best if I set up our soldier illusions so they wouldn't shoot us down before we get there." Kit explained her strategy.

"Alright, let's do this Kit."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Undercover Soldiers<strong>

Kit reverted back to her smaller fox self so she wouldn't attract unwanted attention. She and Gohan flew above the clouds so Goku wouldn't notice them, so far it's been easy, but the closer they get to the base the harder they knew it will become.

"Hey, what's that?" Gohan noticed some kind of small air craft thing and there was some kind of camera inside and it seems to be flying full speed ahead.

"Looks like one of Bulma's creations." the young demi-Saiyan mused.

"I think it is." Kit said.

"What's she trying to do with that thing?"

"She's probably curious where Goku's going… boy wait until she finds out his destination." Kit smirked as Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure they'd be _delighted_ to know that my ignorant kid father is heading off into hostile territory where the army of angry soldiers has the home field advantage with two killer androids just waiting for his blood to spill!"

Kit sweatdropped after Gohan's little rant. The demi-Saiyan looked at Kit's amused face and sighed, "I've been hanging out with you and Grandpa Bardock too long."

"You probably have… anyway, we should probably work up the disguise now. I'll transform into a hover scooter while you play the part of a young soldier." Kit didn't touch Gohan's forehead like she usually does when she covers him in her illusion, instead, she touched his purple gi, turning it into a brown uniform with the words 'RR' in a red ribbon fashion near his chest.

"A uniform, that's all you need, and tell them you're General Teal." Kit grinned, getting the 'color name' from Gohan's teal eyes when he was a Super Saiyan.

"Uh… wouldn't they have records or something for generals?" Gohan knew just having the uniform and simply saying you're a general would not work out so well.

"Just trust me, okay." Kit had a plan and Gohan sighed knowing once the fox has an idea there's no use resisting it least you become her next prank victim.

So Kit covered herself in purple aura and 'transformed' into a flying scooter that Gohan 'rode' towards the army's base. There was a small explosion in the sky suddenly, must've been Bulma's machine thing.

"Are you sure this will work Kit? They just fired and destroyed Bulma's camera!" Gohan was getting nervous now.

"It'll be fine demi-Saiyan."

The young hybrid suddenly felt Kit's ki surrounding them like a barrier, but he couldn't see the aura or anything, just felt she was doing… something.

As the two passed the mountains and saw the HQ in sight Gohan was surprised they hadn't been attacked yet as Kit landed them nearby.

Kit changed her illusion to look like an anthropoid pre-teen fox; making her appearance like a short human like fox standing on two feet instead of four wearing a Red Ribbon uniform with her fox tail out and her 'size' is about up to Gohan's shoulders. Other than these changes she looks just like her original fox self.

"Alright, from now own, I am Colonel Purple and you're my leader and general." Kit smirked.

"Uh…" Gohan noticed Kit's tail moving around in the open and remembered his own as he looked back to see his tail was still out in the open too; the illusion vulpine didn't hide it with her 'disguise.'

"Why didn't you hide my tail? Anthropoid animals like you that naturally have tails are fine, but a human?"

"Hmm… yeah that tail could be a problem since Goku is the only 'human' they know to have a tail. Turn around." Kit said calmly holding out her hand/paw.

The young hybrid turned wondering what the fox was going to do. Kit's paw came in contact with his tail, "You have soft fur on this thing." she chuckled as Gohan just grumbled at her little input.

The demi-Saiyan felt Kit's ki flowing around his tail and when he turned back the tail was 'transformed' into what appears to be… either an untied red ribbon or a red sash.

"Just tie your 'sash' around your waist. This is the perfect way to disguise your tail and the soldiers, commanders and whatever will be none the wiser." Kit explained as Gohan nodded, wrapping his tail/sash around his waist.

"Now I know why Vegeta and Grandpa Bardock always tie their tails around their waist; it doesn't get in the way." Gohan said mostly to himself as Kit nodded.

"Now shall we go and 'explore' the base, 'General Teal'?"

"Yes, let's go 'Colonel Purple'." Gohan couldn't help but feel a little giddy and nervous.

As they walked up towards the gate there were two Red Ribbon soldier guards. Gohan still felt Kit's ki surrounding them for some reason but decided now was not the time to ask her about it.

"Speak with force, don't look so nervous, just act like a cruel general." Kit whispered.

"I don't think acting 'cruel' is my strong forte Kit." Gohan grumbled.

"Just act like General Blue or Colonel Silver, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the soldiers demanded holding up a pistol ready to open fire.

Gohan took a breath to calm his nerves before glaring at the soldiers and spoke as harshly as he could, "What is the meaning of this soldier? Stand your ground! This is General Teal and you dare raise your weapon at me? I should have your head for that!"

_For someone who can't act 'cruel' you're pretty good demi-Saiyan... almost a little_ too_ good._ Kit thought both amused and a little worried for some reason.

The two soldiers looked at the kid confused but then suddenly they stood straight and had their hand over their head saluting with respect, "Our deepest apology General Teal, we did not realize it was you and Colonel Purple."

Gohan was actually surprised they thought he really is a general and Kit is a colonel.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today soldier!"

Kit then spoke up, "We're here to report to Commander Red about the troublesome boy."

"Of course sir and ma'am." The two soldiers quickly opened the gate for them.

Gohan and Kit had entered the base easy enough. All the soldiers looked at them for a second before either turning away continuing their business or saluting them.

"So why are we heading to Commander Red instead of Dr. Gero and why does everyone act like we're really a part of the Red Ribbon Army instead of being suspicious?" Gohan whispered to the fox beside him.

"We have no idea where Gero is or his android assistant, but the best we can do is find Commander Red and make him slip up and tell us where those two are. As for why nobody is suspicious of us… have you been sensing my ki around us?"

"Yeah, I have."

"I'm using an ability called Kitsune Dreams. By using my ki I can use my illusions more than simply just disguising myself or someone else; I can also change someone's dreams or memories. By covering myself with my illusion it's easier to trick more people as long as they look at me or anyone else within the ki's 'barrier' all they will remember is what I want them to remember, but it's only temporary once I stop using Kitsune Dreams everyone's memories will return to normal, I only use this during undercover missions like this one . However, it only works if you're within my ki's range, so don't stray too far from me demi-Saiyan."

"Your abilities seem to involve stealth a lot or something that messes with the mind." Gohan noted.

"Yeah, I guess it comes natural for a fox." Kit sighed making the young hybrid curious.

It was pretty easy to walk around the base with everyone falling victim to Kit's Kitsune Dreams illusion, but they're trying to find Commander Red's main room.

"It must be the tallest building like that one." Kit pointed with her hand/paw.

Gohan and Kit sensed Goku's energy getting closer, "We don't have much time, we better hurry." Gohan said quickly.

The two disguised Time Travelers started dashing towards the tallest building, racing against time itself hoping to get there and find Dr. Gero and Android 19 before Goku gets there.

Meanwhile, Bardock was having a dilemma of his own. The Saiyan warrior knew Turles will show himself soon whether he called him out or not, it seems that the evil Saiyan is waiting for Bardock to acknowledge him or something.

_If I fight him now he'll only brainwash me with his fruit, but if I do nothing he'll go after Gohan I'm sure and that will just screw everything up. Kit has been working so hard to fix this…_

The psychic Saiyan had to find a way to counter the fruit's brainwashing effects and fast before Turles becomes too impatient.

Back in the future in the Otherworld, adult Goku had been watching the whole thing through the Waters of Time. King Kai had been busy with Bubbles and Gregory and trying to earn enough money from the other three Kais (and getting into a lot of fights with them) to get a new car. Goku had been training but his main focus and concern is his son, but then suddenly something changed and it really worried him.

"Is something wrong Goku? You haven't been your usual cheerful self lately." King Kai asked the pure Saiyan when he's finally on a break from all that work and taunts from the other Kais.

Goku was a bit surprised that King Kai 'snuck up' on him; he had been so engrossed in worry that he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"It's just… ever since Gohan and Kit got back from a different timeline I've lost connection with them and now my memories are starting to… change."

"What do you mean 'change'?" King Kai was starting to get an ominous feeling.

"I remember Gohan actually being there with me when I was a kid under the name 'Sky'. It's as if I have been there myself not just watching it from afar, it's been bothering me since I shouldn't have remembered 'Sky' at all."

King Kai immediately knew this was bad, "You've lost connection with them and now you're starting to remember things that never happened to you, or shouldn't have at least. If Gohan and Kit used their Time Machine to go through time it shouldn't have affected you or anything at all, but if they somehow lost it and had to use the Temporal Vortex…"

Goku's eyes widen as he remembered Kit mentioning the Temporal Vortex to Gohan earlier along with his father Bardock. "Wait… you don't think…?"

"I'm afraid so Goku. If they had taken the Temporal Vortex then whatever timeline they came from is now connected to the very past they're in. So Goku, that past self of yours is actually you now. If anything happens to him you will remember and experience it… but if he dies, then you will cease to exist I'm afraid." King Kai answered grimly.

Goku sighed as his hands rushed through his spiky hair, making them even messier and wilder. The hero Saiyan had experienced stress before, but never have he felt this worried and stressed in his life and afterlife. What's going to happen if his son or his friend should fail? No, he refuses to think like that. Gohan _will _succeed and everything will be okay… right?

"King Kai could I still use you to talk to them somehow? Doesn't Gohan still have that TD Dragon Ball with him?" Goku asked hoping there was still a way to talk to his son.

"Yes, he does, but its power has been severely weakened after his trip through that vortex. I guess the only way you can talk to him is with me."

"But King Kai is it possible to communicate with someone else in the past? You know someone who's psychic like Fortuneteller Baba?" Goku asked.

King Kai never thought about that before, "Hmm… well I've never had a situation like that. I suppose it's possible, but I don't know for sure. Why? Is there someone you had in mind to talk to?"

Goku nodded, "My father, he's having hard time with Turles and I think I might be able to help but I need to talk to him."

"You mean Bardock? Hmm… well I'm not sure if this will work Goku, but I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. Go on, touch my back and I will see what I can do."

"Thanks King Kai, you're the best." Goku smiled as he put his hand on King Kai's back. The dead Kai began moving his antennas around trying to concentrate them on Bardock.

Goku had never spoken nor met with his father before, it was almost a little nerve wracking, but he needs to help him against Turles plus he's been 'dying' to talk to him ever since Gohan had told him that Bardock is helping them.

"Alright Goku, now try talking to him and we'll see if it works." King Kai said.

Goku nodded as he focused, "Bardock, can you hear me?"

Bardock was starting to think he might blast something out of frustration when suddenly he heard a hauntingly familiar voice in his head, _**"Bardock, can you hear me?"**_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Well if that's not a cliffhanger I don't know what is.<strong>_

_**Gohan: You really are cruel leaving the readers hanging like that.**_

_**Kit: What can we say? We're foxes, we just love doing things to agitate people.**_

_**Author: Kit's past is slowly being revealed, mostly through flashbacks. Also Bardock and adult Goku are starting to get more screen time, they deserve it after waiting for so long.**_

_**Gohan: Are we going to fight Turles too?**_

_**Kit: Yeah! I want to vent on the guy who tried up the Earth that time with his overgrown tree!**_

_**Author: Don't worry, you two will get your chance, but for now we should go.**_

_**Gohan: Yeah, Mom's going to eat me alive if I don't get back home soon.**_

_**Kit: Hey readers, any suggestions on a Time Glitch?**_

_**Author: A Time Glitch or another enemy's power would be nice. The infamous Temporal Loop (you know the one where you wake up on the same day with the same thing happening again and only you remember what happened) will be added, don't worry, it's just now is not the right time for it.**_

_**Gohan: So dear readers, leave a review on what you think of the story, try to guess Kit's past if you wish, and give us some ideas for a Time Glitch or something.**_

_**Kit: And until then...**_

_**Author: See ya'll next time!**_


	19. Part 19: One Problem After Another

_**Author: Heads up! If you don't like Kit stop reading the story now because this has more of her flashback past.**_

_**Kit: Even if you don't like me you should read it anyway, it's kind of interesting.**_

_**Gohan: Kit is also teaching me to plan ahead but there a lot of times when plans fail so I'm a little unsure about this.**_

_**Kit: Look demi-Saiyan if you keep going after the enemy without a plan they could kill you! You want to risk your future's existance?**_

_**Gohan: No...**_

_**Author: Alright, enough you two we better start the story.**_

_**Gohan: DarkFoxKit does not own DBZ or anyone in it just Kit and the non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Z Rewritten<strong>

**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**

**Chapter 53: Planning Ahead**

Bardock was startled and shocked to say the least when he heard or _thought _he heard his adult son's voice in his head just moments ago.

_Have I finally lost it?_ Bardock thought to himself worried about his own sanity.

When Goku heard this he couldn't help but laugh and said, _**"No you haven't lost it I'm communicating with you through King Kai and the use of a special item Gohan's carrying."**_

Bardock paused and tried to register that his _dead son_ is talking to him in the future of the Otherworld.

Goku hid his laugh this time and spoke in a more serious manner, _**"You know who I am, don't you Bardock?"**_

That's all it took to bring Bardock's memory back from the time he saw his son's adult self on the Planet Namek in a vision just before Frieza blew him and his planet up. "Yes… you're my son Kakarot aren't you?"

_**"That's right and I know you're having some trouble. I think I can help you." **_Goku spoke.

"You know how to counteract Trules' brainwashing fruit's effects?"

Before Goku could answer Turles himself finally got impatient and flew up in front of Bardock holding that accursed red fruit with black dots. "You know Bardock I never took you for one to stall things out. You knew I was here yet you didn't call me out to challenge me yet?"

_Too late he's already prepared to use it._ Bardock glared at the Saiyan-look-alike.

_**"There's a way to make you immune to the effects. That fruit, King Kai knew about it and we may just be able to keep your mind safe from the aroma but there is a chance it won't work and it's very risky."**_ Goku quickly said and warned.

"I'm not a very patient man so I'll just let this speak for itself. Tell me Bardock are you curious to what this fruit smells like?" Turles was starting to crush the fruit in his hand.

_Whatever it is you're going to do Kakarot you better do it now. I don't think holding my nose will stop it completely._ Bardock quickly mentally told his dead son and tried to hold his breath (if dead guys could breathe) as Turles crushed the fruit and the aroma beginning to overwhelm Bardock.

Meanwhile back at the RRA's headquarters, with Kit's Kitsune Dreams' barrier surrounding Gohan and Kit the two easily just walked on by as everyone believed they were the General and Colonel just reporting in or whatever.

"The leader, Commander Red, should tell us where Dr. Gero and Android 19 are. But we can't make it suspicious when we ask for their whereabouts demi-Saiyan." the 'humanoid' dark purple fox said to the young hybrid.

"Right, let's do this." Gohan let out a breath trying to calm his nerves hoping not to blow it especially since this timeline is now directly connected to his future and didn't want to risk making anymore changes than he had already.

The two undercover soldiers walked into the building trying to get to the top where Commander Red will be as quickly as possible without seeming to be in a hurry to avoid suspicions.

All the soldiers in the building saluted them whenever they passed by until they finally reached the Commander's room.

When Commander Red saw them (the short stubby red haired guy with an eye patch) he was about to shout 'who the heck are you kids' when the Kitsune Dreams rearranged his memories about them and instead shouted, "What are you two doing here General Teal and Colonel Purple? Get back out there and find the rest of the Dragon Balls. I have to get ready to greet Tao when he comes in. I don't want to keep him waiting."

_So Commander Red thinks Tao is the one coming back._ Kit smirked.

"Uh… Commander Red sir, Colonel Purple and I have come to report." 'General Teal' said a little nervously as he didn't really know what to say he was just making it up on the fly.

"Alright give me the report and get out of here." Commander Red snapped impatiently.

The taller black guy standing beside Commander Red, Officer Black, just stood watching them silently.

Gohan, the bad news, couldn't think of what to say, the good news, he's got a fox friend who's great at making things up on the spot.

Kit spoke up for her 'general', "If I may Commander Red, General Teal wishes for me to tell you the report."

"Whatever just hurry up and tell me."

"Yes sir. General Teal and I were out looking for the Dragon Balls when we got a call from Dr. Gero himself." Kit said.

"You mean that crazy old man with a fat white clown beside him?"

"Yes, the same one, however, we cannot seem to locate him. If it's not too much trouble Commander do you know of his current location?"

"The old man never stays in one spot for too long…" Commander Red grumbled.

Officer Black spoke up, "If I may. I recall the old man saying he wanted to go to the laboratory for some experiments and getting ready for an old friend of his or something."

"Ah yes. I couldn't care less what the old man wants but he reminds me of the other Dr. Gero working for us. Still can't believe they have the same name. Anyway if he's what called you then get out of my sight and talk to him!" Commander Red snapped.

"Right away sir, sorry for the intrusion sir." Gohan quickly said as he and Kit got out of there fast.

"Man he sure is a grumpy guy." Gohan complained as the two walked trying to find the lab.

"Well I guess he's _short_ tempered because of his _short_ comings." Kit snickered at her_ little _short jokes.

"You should talk considering you're not bigger than a small kitten yourself." Gohan chuckled as Kit eyed him.

"Yeah but for a fox like me it makes me cuter, for a full grown human man like _him_ it's laughable." Kit said simply.

"Don't be rude to short people Kit. Anyway we better find that lab before my Dad gets here I already sense him getting closer and they should be able to tell who is soon and start firing every weapon they have." Gohan said seriously.

"You're right and when that happens we'll have very little time. Let's go."

So the two undercover soldiers asked someone where Dr. Gero's lab is. One soldier told them where it was and the two hurried.

"That white building must be it." the demi-Saiyan pointed.

Suddenly they heard gunfire and turned around to see a small speck in the air skillfully dodging all those lasers and missiles.

"He's getting close, we have to hurry." Kit and Gohan went into the building and saw… surprisingly a lot of doctors here.

"Huh and here I thought the Red Ribbon Army rarely uses doctors. You learn something new every day." Kit grinned.

"But where are Dr. Gero and Android 19?" Gohan asked.

Kit's sharp ears twitched and she elbowed Gohan to listen and they both heard a familiar voice, "He's close that's good. I can finally get my long waited revenge and this time he will _die_!"

"That's him." Gohan whispered as he and Kit crouch low not wanting to be seen by their enemy. Kitsune Dreams can't work on androids only on pure living beings and even then it may fail if they have mental training.

"So what's the plan demi-Saiyan?" Kit whispered.

"Maybe we could sneak up and break their Temporal Mecha." Gohan said.

"Somehow I highly doubt they'd just let us walk up and destroy their Temporal Mecha demi-Saiyan, we need to discuss_ how _we're going to do that. You have any details on Dr. Revenge there?"

Gohan thought back on his memories of Dr. Gero he remembered watching his dad fought with Android 19 (and lost due to a heart virus) but Dr. Gero never really fought them mostly tried to drain their energy before he tried to run from them to release Androids 17 and 18.

"Not really much just that he's very intelligent but he's not so powerful unless he absorbs a lot of energy. Hmm… he also seems to lose his temper a lot."

"Maybe we could use his intelligence against him." Kit smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"During my travels I've learned geniuses like Dr. Can't-Let-A-Grudge-Go enjoys bragging about their knowledge more than anything more often than not. The vengeful doctor here wouldn't be any different, but demi-Saiyan do you know how we could use his pride against him?"

Gohan lifted an eyebrow, Kit should know herself so why is she asking him? _It's almost as if she's trying to teach me something._

"Well… all I really know is that he's a really good inventor and supposedly the founder of the Red Ribbon Army, but I thought Commander Red was?"

"Commander Red built the army but Dr. Gets-Bloody-Beat-Up-By-Kids started it with an idea to take over the world. Now we know he's an inventor, prideful and also one that can really hold a grudge. Think carefully Gohan; what do we know about Dr. Gero that we can use against him without giving ourselves away power wise?"

Gohan wondered why does the little vulpine want to trick Dr. Gero instead of just simply blast him? Then again what if the two future androids learned a new trick he's not prepared for and gets screwed over by it?

"Hmm… Maybe we could…"

Kit sighed knowing it could take a little while for Gohan to figure it out. The young warrior isn't use to having to think a strategy it's always been train, get stronger, reach a new level and kick the enemy's butt, hardly anything strategic. This time however they don't have the luxury of training they have to be ready for _anything _at _anytime_ so using their brain to outwit their enemies have become invaluable which is something Gohan had been deprived of through his years of training with Piccolo, Goku and the other Z-Fighters.

The kid may be book smart but hardly the tactic type which is something Kit is hoping to change. Gohan is already strong but if he could combine his strength with his mind he could become a great warrior far better than he is now that's for sure. Always using brute force and ki to solve everything can only go so far.

They still had time before Goku reached the base because he was still quite a distant still dodging all the weapons firing at him so Kit decided to wait patiently until the human-Saiyan hybrid figured something out for himself for a change, however, watching him think made her remember something back then when the 'stranger' came to her homeland.

_I put some healing herbs on the small blue dog's wounds. She had some nasty gashes on her torso but now it's mostly dry blood and the herbs should heal it fairly quickly as long as she doesn't reopen the wound._

_"There, that should do it. Just take it easy for the next few days and you'll be as good as new." I told her pleased with myself. I've learned about herbs and injuries at an early age._

_"Thanks… but why did you help me?" she asked._

_I blinked at her, "Why wouldn't I? You were injured so isn't it natural to just help someone that needs it?"_

_The dog gave a sad grin and said, "Obviously you haven't gone out into the world. Many creatures rarely ever stop to help someone. Also I'm a dog, you're a fox, and we're supposed to be natural enemies."_

_"That's just silly. I'm aware of the predatory food chain and about humans using dogs to hunt down wild animals especially fox. However, I couldn't care less about any of that. If someone is in trouble just help them, that's what I think anyway." I said though I knew if I took her back to the Fox Clan they would no doubt attack her because of what she is._

_"You're a strange one… I may not have seen a lot of foxes in my life but they are usually mischievous and despise dogs like me and would most likely not help anyone outside of their family."_

_"Yeah I know. I guess you could say I'm unique. My name is Kitsune Tawakemono, but you can just call me Kit for short. What's your name?"_

_"Oh? Doesn't 'Tawakemono' mean 'trickster'? Whatever, my name is Maron. I don't have a last name so it's just Maron." she answered._

_"Okay… so what kind of breed are you?"_

_"Chihuahua, the smallest dog known on the Earth."Maron snickered and I noticed I'm about the same size as 'the smallest dog in the world'._

_"Kitsune there you are! You've got to see- eh? Why do you have a dog with you?" a bright yellow fox twice as big and tall as me. The fox had a more slender body while I'm fluffier and proud of it._

_"Oh hey Zorro, what's up?" Zorro is my older cousin though we don't age anymore once we've reached young adulthood, but I'm still considered a young child as we grow slower than the other species on Earth even humans. Zorro is close to his teenage hood._

_"The Mistress has found a human child unconscious and taken it back to the den but there's something strange about it; it's got a monkey's tail. You've gotta see it! Plus the Mistress is asking for you. But… you might not want to take the dog with you."Zorro glared at Maron as she just glared back._

_"I don't want to leave her out here she's injured and it's my responsibility to make sure she gets better." I stood firm as Zorro looked at me._

_"Fine, but don't blame me when the Fox Clan's Leader chew you out for bringing a dog." Zorro said in a low voice, "Now let's go before the human kid wakes up."_

_We had to walk slowly so Maron didn't get left behind. Many of the children laughed at us for brining a foreign animal here and the adults didn't like that I brought a potential predator here. Maron felt uneasy with all the glares and laughs but I told her just ignore them, after all I had to as well._

_We finally made it to the Mistress's den. I slowly walked in while Zorro just waited outside. Maron nervously stuck close to my side worried and anxious, I didn't blame here I was anxious too._

_"Ah young Kitsune I take it you're curious about the human child as well? And… you've brought… a friend with you I see." The Leader said in a kind and gentle voice looking at the trembling blue Chihuahua next to me._

_"This is Maron and I found her injured by the river. I hope it's okay that she stays here for a few days until she's healed Mistress Huli." I said in great respect._

_Mistress Huli is the oldest fox of our clan yet she doesn't look it. She looks like a young adult (because like I said before we don't age beyond the young adult years), she's a beautiful light blue her neck had slender whitish blue fur and the rip of her tail is the same whitish blue. She is very graceful and had emerald green eyes and she's as tall as a tree, I'm not kidding._

_"It's quite alright young Kitsune. It's rare that among our clan a fox with as kind and pure as heart as you are born and I am happy to see that you care for another species and you're one of the few who actually took the time to learn how to speak the language of humans. Which is why I wanted you to look after this young human." she turned and lifted her tail and that's when I saw _him_ for the first time._

_The child was small and indeed has a tail that should be on a monkey not a human. It has black spiky hair too and is asleep._

_Learning how to speak to humans was hard but because I was so fascinated by them I wanted to be able to communicate with them if I ever met them knowing 'animal talk' would just lead to misunderstandings and problematic communication. Of course I, Mistress and Mom were the only ones who learned how while the others just thought it was ridiculous having to learn another language just to speak to a species that would most likely never come to a place like this._

_"What's its name?" I asked not sure if it's a male or female since I rarely ever saw humans._

_"Actually this child is a boy and I haven't learned his name yet. If you want to know you'll have to wait until he wakes up and tells us."_

_As if on cue the boy stirred and began to open his eyes. "Huh? Where… where am I?"_

_Maron was too nervous to make a move and Mistress Huli was looking at me expectantly. I was more curious than scared so I decided to slowly walk up to the groggy tailed child._

_"You're on Kage Island, to many it's also known as the Hidden Island since it's hardly ever been found by outsiders and when they have it's by accident." I explained briefly._

_Yes I know foxes aren't usually island creatures, but we are special cases. 'Kage Island' literally means 'Shadow Island' as it hides in the shadows of the sea and sky outsiders can't see and the magnetic field under the island keeps the human's inventions like compass from working._

_The tailed kid looked more confused than ever and I sighed as I decided to start with something easier, "My name is Kitsune Tawakemono, what's yours?"_

_The boy blinked before answering, "My name is…"_

"THAT BRAT IS ALMOST WITHIN RANGE ANDROID 19 AND WHEN HE IS BLAST HIM!" Kit was immediately jolted out of her memory trip when Dr. Gero yelled like a maniac.

They had been watching the young Goku on the screen and he was very close now.

"Kit we're running out of time are we going to do my plan or not?" Gohan waved his hand in front of the somewhat dazed little fox's face as she blinked her blue eyes snapping out of it.

"Oh… uh… what was your plan again?" Kit was surprised the demi-Saiyan actually got an idea while she was taking a trip down memory lane.

Gohan face-faulted, "Didn't you hear me the first time?" sighing the demi-Saiyan repeated his idea to the previously daydreaming vulpine.

After the young warrior whispered his plan to her the fox gave a wide grin, "Wow Gohan you're starting to really think now I'm proud of you."

Gohan blushed and said, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: A Mission Gone Wrong<strong>

Dr. Gero was in a good mood. After being killed and sent to the Otherworld down in H.F.I.L. he thought everything he worked for and accomplished was gone for good, but than a miracle happened; some strange blue Chihuahua came to the Otherworld, gave Cell a strange clock like device called the Temporal Mecha and sent them all back in time in the living world.

The madman was in a good mood because now he not only gets his ultimate revenge against the boy he gets to do so before the monkey brat does any real harm to the Red Ribbon Army and once he destroys Goku once and for all he'll take over the army from that foolish Commander Red and do what he should've done a long, _long_ time ago.

"Just a little bit more Goku and you'll find yourself in paradise."

"Uh excuse me are you the great Dr. Gero?" a voice suddenly spoke up from behind distracted the android scientist. Android 19 didn't make a move but kept watch.

"Who is it? You better leave before I blast you I am a very busy man right now." The doctor snapped.

A short middle aged man wearing goofy glasses and white lab coat approached Dr. Gero holding a gerbil. "I'm sorry but perhaps you could spare me a minute? I've heard you've exceeded in turning bio life into androids. I was just wondering if you could do the same to this gerbil and make a bio android out of the rodent."

"Sorry but like I said before I'm busy I do not have time with you or your little lab rat." Gero snapped.

"Oh but sir you don't understand! All of the Red Ribbon Army needs this proof otherwise they'll see you as a deceiver that says he's a genius but can't really make squat." the short man said.

At this Dr. Gero stopped and turned to the man, "… Is that true? Well then those idiots are in for a big surprise when I blast them for calling me a liar and a stupid moron like they are!"

"Please don't lose your temper sir and don't take it out on me I was just rallying the message if you refused to work with my gerbil." the short man said nervously.

"What should we do?" Android 19 asked in that monotone voice.

Dr. Gero looked at the monitor and saw Goku, the very being that destroyed everything he had or will in this case, is now in range and about to land into the base and when he does he'll destroy the Red Ribbon Army for good. But now the crazy madman had a better idea.

Why settle for just simply blasting the boy away when he could actually go out and kill the boy himself it'll be a lot more satisfactory to savor his revenge. Sure he may lose the base and probably half the army but he could still clean up the mess once he kills that troublesome Goku for good.

"Very well I will turn that little rodent of yours into a killing machine. Is that all?"

"Yes of course sir." The man said all too happy as he handed the android the gerbil.

"Good, now get out of my sight before I kill you."

"Right away sir." the middle aged man quickly ran off.

"Android 19 change of plans I've decided it'll be better to rid that tailed brat myself. After all it's important to savor an important moment." Dr. Gero smirked.

"What about the gerbil?" Android 19 asked.

"We'll deal with this rodent later." Dr. Gero tossed the poor little gerbil into a box.

So the two androids decided to leave the laboratory and got out to face the one kid army outside. The little brown gerbil looked around to see the lab was empty and climbed out of the box and onto the computer screen.

Looking at the monitors the gerbil could see the entire base and a little strange boy with a tail was storming through the base. The soldiers were no match for him! The guns couldn't penetrate through his steel like skin and Goku was too quick for the heavy artillery. The gerbil pushed some buttons with its small paws almost as if it's looking for something.

The middle aged man came out of hiding when he was sure Dr. Gero and his android assistant was gone and went over to the gerbil. "Did you find them yet?"

Suddenly the monitor showed the sky where Dr. Gero and Android 19 were floating. "Yes, there they are." The gerbil spoke, yes it can talk!

Suddenly something caught the rodent's eyes, "Wait… I see something else too."

"Zoom in on it."

The gerbil zoom the camera at the specks in the sky and its eyes went wide in shock, "It's… Turles and Bardock, but why are they flying here together?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. We better hurry and go after them Kit. The plan failed since Dr. Gero tossed you aside instead of hanging on to you."

"Don't be such a downer, your plan was good in theory; have Dr. Must-Have-Revenge hold me close enough to his Temporal Mecha and I chew it off, but since that didn't work we'll just have to go to Plan B." the 'gerbil' smirked as she tapped the man's forward taking away the illusion and showed the man is not a short middle aged man at all; he's a decently tall young boy still with the illusionary uniform.

"You had a Plan B?"

"A good strategy is to always have a back-up plan should the first one fail. Now follow me demi-Saiyan, we've got a Saiyan boy to meet." The gerbil winked as she turned back into her anthropoid illusion fox soldier.

"Wait could you at least tell me the plan?" Gohan hurried after Kit upstairs.

"Just act like a Red Ribbon soldier in front of your dad and let him pulverize you, that's all I've got to say for now." Kit called back making Gohan grumbled and wondered why she couldn't just give him a straight answer.

The two Time Travelers were finally outside. Dr. Gero hadn't made his move yet on Goku he must be waiting for the right time to strike. Gohan and Kit must be near the kid to protect him and then there's still the issue with Turles and Bardock, did something happen between them? Whatever is going on they better not let their guard down for a second.

Goku was easily taking down all the soldiers, their tanks and weapons did nothing but slow him down slightly. Goku used his Power Pole to destroy most of the tanks and other weapons. The missiles either missed or deflected, nobody stood a chance and soon many of the soldiers begin to realize the situation they're in and ran away knowing the kid was unstoppable.

"Remember to stay close to me Gohan so the Kitsune Dreams will prevent Goku from recognizing you… and probably me." Kit said unsure if Goku would recognize her without her Kitsune Dreams activated but then again it's likely.

"I'd feel better if you'd told me what exactly your plan is; just get beat up by Dad?" Gohan grumbled.

"That's the plan." Kit nodded as the demi-Saiyan face-faltered thinking it was a ridiculous plan.

"Here he comes." Kit pointed out.

Goku stopped when he saw two more soldiers ready to stop him, "I'm warning you if you don't get out of my way you'll be sorry." Goku was in a bad mood but who could blame him? After witnessing his friend's father's death and feeling guilty about it not to mention all these soldiers stinging him with guns and whatever they have it's no surprise that he would be a little irritated right now.

"And I'm warning you not to come any closer or we'll shoot you down." Gohan threaten back feeling odd saying that to his own father but didn't falter.

"We were trained to handle any and all invasion even if it's just a one kid army like you." Kit said calmly.

"Fine you asked for it!" Goku snapped taking out his Power Pole again ready to knock these two out so he can continue his search for the other two Dragon Balls here.

Gohan pretended to be shocked by how fast Goku was and when the young yet older boy kicked the demi-Saiyan in the face Gohan had to force himself to fly back to make it look good, but it felt more like a breeze hit his face rather than a kick from a Saiyan boy. Gohan forced some of his energy to hit the wall to cause a crater and pretended to be knocked out cold.

Goku, believing he just defeated another 'weak' soldier turned to the fox soldier and demanded, "Look I don't want to hurt you just tell me where the Dragon Balls are and I'll leave."

Kit, being the ever so dramatic actress that she is, acted like a frighten little animal in the presences of a strong predator and made her voice sounded scared, "T-the D-Dragon Balls are… with the Commander."

"Alright, where's the 'commander'?" Goku, not having the slightest clue who or what a 'Commander' is, demanded again.

"He's in the t-tallest b-building… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Kit cried and scurried off like she's running away.

Goku just sighed before hurrying towards the biggest building he could find here.

Kit turned to see the determined tailed boy was heading there and snickered, "He's so naïve and gullible sometimes." she went over to the 'unconscious General Teal'.

"So… how long do you plan on being 'knocked out'?" she snickered.

Gohan opened his eyes and sat up, "I just wanted to make sure he was gone."

"Well we've got another problem on our paws; we still have to stop that crazy, revenge thirst Dr. Gero, Android 19 and… I still don't know what the heck Bardock is doing with Turles." Kit warned.

"Well whatever it is we better not get spotted, come on let's hurry after Dad, we could protect him from the shadows." Gohan said quickly as Kit reverted back to her normal small fox form.

But when the two partners were hurrying after the young Goku his two look-alikes Turles and Bardock landed in front of them stopping them in their tracks!

"Where are you off running to young man?" Turles smirked as he took out the accursed red fruit with black spots.

"Grandpa Bardock what's going on?" Gohan was confused and so was Kit, both of them having a very bad feeling.

"…" Bardock didn't say anything but kept staring sternly at the two Time Travelers.

Kit could smell the fruit's aroma and immediately knew it was some kind of brainwashing fruit she had seen and smelled it before back in the Otherworld.

"You stole the fruit?" Kit growled as if knowing the fruits had been stolen.

"Why Kit it's been a while since we've last seen each other hasn't it? Still scared of a monkey?" Turles taunted as Kit hissed and her dark purple fur spiked, her sharp ears bent back and her sharp teeth gritted.

"Don't patronize me! I've already had enough stress as it is without you screwing everything up." Kit hissed.

"Well I'm not here for you, you little troublesome fox, I'm here for the boy, or more specifically my new son." Turles smirked as he began squeezing the fruit.

"No! Gohan! Don't smell the fruit!" Kit suddenly howled confusing and alarming the demi-Saiyan.

"Too late!" Turles snapped as he crushed the fruit releasing the aroma in the area.

Gohan didn't even have time to react before he inhaled it and felt his body go numb and his mind shut down. The boy stood there in a trance like a zombie.

Kit, somehow immune to the fruit's effects (it will be explained later), jumped and bit Turles's neck. The Saiyan, although pained from the fox's harsh bite, easily threw her down without too much damage though there were teeth marks and some blood running down from the back of his neck.

"Face it Kit, your worst nightmare is about to come to life once again." Turles smirked at the desperate vulpine.

Uh-oh, has Goku's plan failed to protect Bardock and is now under Turles's control? Is Gohan going to be turned on his partner Kit and will Dr. Gero get his revenge on the younger Goku? Can anyone stop the incoming chaos and slaughter that's about to be unleashed? Find out next time on **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I was going to make it longer but this is a good time to end things off. And now you know that Kit is an Earth fox, not an alien from another planet.<strong>_

_**Kit: How dare you turn Gohan against me! What's going to happen in the story now?**_

_**Author: Well I'll give you a small hint of what's to come in the next chapter: Kit will be facing desperation and reveal something about herself as well as Gohan himself and she's going to have help from an unexpected source.**_

_**Kit: Now you've got me curious... and hey where's Gohan?**_

_**Author: He's being brainwashed right now so he couldn't make it.**_

_**Kit: Oh boy... I'm going to be in for a long torturious battle aren't I?**_

_**Author: Consider it payback for leaving me stranded on an island!**_

_**Kit: I didn't leave you there some stupid bird kidnapped me! Anyway, could you dear readers guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? Whoever guess correctly gets a virtual cookie.**_

_**Author: Until the next chapter...**_

_**Author & Kit: See ya!**_


	20. Part 20: Bonding Through Ordeals

_**Author: I've been feeling generous today and decided to upload another Part much earlier then when I normally post them and it's one of my longer ones too so be grateful.**_

_**Kit: Yeesh, Gohan and I had to work double time to keep up with this imaginative author!**_

_**Gohan: I'm not complaining at least we didn't have to keep the readers waiting too long this time.**_

_**Author: Of course I have been putting off Child of Mew so I better get back to it before there's a riot and Mew gets impatient with me *shudders*.**_

_**Kit: In this part we're finally going to see a battle between me and Gohan and there's are more surprising scenes coming your way... and keep your mind out of the gutter if that's what you're thinking! This is rated K+, remember that!**_

_**Gohan: Anyway, enjoy the story and DarkFoxKit does not own DBZ or any of its characters like me, but she does own Kit and the non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>

**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**

**Chapter 55: Friend and Enemy reunite**

"No! Gohan! Bardock! Snap out of it!" Kit cried but it was too late.

Turles smirked as he walked towards the demi-Saiyan who's still in a trance like state and the illusion Kit had put on him was broken.

"Gohan, are you okay son?"

Gohan blinked and looked at Turles but not in the 'you're my enemy' kind of way more like 'Daddy what's going on' kind of way. The same way he used to look at Goku.

"What happened Dad? I don't remember how we got here…" Gohan said now believing he's Turles' son.

"Do you remember what I told you about that evil little fox creature with the power to mess with your head?" Turles said enjoying the moment a little too much.

"Yes, were we fighting her?"

"Yes we were and she tempered with your mind to make you turn against me and your mentor Bardock here. I've managed to snap you out of it but if we don't fix her soon it may happen again." Turles said pointing at Kit who's in shock of what she is seeing and hearing.

Gohan glared at the shocked vulpine making her cringe, "That's the last time you ever use your illusions to trick me! I'll make sure you don't cause trouble for innocent people again."

It seems that Turles didn't change Gohan's personality just his memory of who his father is and that Kit is the enemy.

_What am I going to do? I have to face three Saiyans and two of them are my friends! I'm not strong enough to face them on my own._ Kit's fur bristled like a scared cat trying to fend off the incoming enemy.

"Gohan, Bardock, Turles is the real enemy! He's the one who brainwashed you!" Kit tried to convince them but it was futile

"Yeah right you're not going to trick me again. I'll be sure you won't!" Gohan lunged at the vulpine.

Kit had no choice but to defend herself as she flipped in the air to get away from the incoming human-Saiyan hybrid, but he was too fast and managed to catch up to her and he punched her into the ground leaving a good size crater.

Gohan jumped and was about to kick the little fox but she reacted quickly and rolled to the side narrowly dodging his powerful feet. The fox bit his tail and because he hadn't trained it yet he was still vulnerable to its weakness and fell to his knees, "Gah! Should've… trained my tail…"

Suddenly the fox was attacked from behind by an energy blast and knocked her off of the brainwashed demi-Saiyan's tail. Turning back she noticed Bardock and his hand was stretched out meaning he was the one who attacked her from behind.

"Mr. Bardock thanks." Gohan said gratefully apparently forgetting Bardock is his grandfather not his mentor training under his 'dad'.

"Kit is known as the illusionary tricky fox; don't let your guard down for a second." Bardock replied sternly almost like Piccolo would.

Kit felt like her heart was just ripped out of her furry chest as her two Saiyan friends turned into enemies and are ganging up on her. Kitsune Dreams won't work with the fruit's effects countering it and using her illusions wouldn't do much good either since she can't change her ki as they could easily sense her even if she powers down because if she does pushed her ki to zero she won't be able to hold the illusion.

Kit found herself surrounded in the middle of a triangle by Gohan, Bardock and Turles who is smirking at his apparent victory. "Now let's finish her off and move on shall we?"

The fox knew she was no match against all three of them so she used the only remaining option left; retreat and find help.

Kit suddenly sweep her tail on the ground three times and yelled, "Graze Lightning!"

Suddenly all three Saiyans were caught off guard with purple lightning struck them from the _ground_ instead of the sky. Seeing her opportunity the fox quickly jumped and took off like a speeding bullet to anywhere but here.

Tired and exhausted from her constant battles and the desperation that is slowly sinking in Kit fell to the ground shortly after crashing herself in a random building. The little vulpine was out of breath and drained of energy.

The tired little fox expected to be alone and have some time to think but what she didn't expect was a certain young tailed boy to be there with her, "Kit?"

The voice surprised her and she quickly looked up to see the young Goku looking surprised at her, "What are you doing here and why are you so beat up?" he was very concerned for her seeing how injured and tired she was.

"Chased… attacked…" was all she could muster enough breath to say before laying her head back to the cold floor.

Suddenly another familiar voice came haunting in to her ears, "What did I tell you? You can never trust _him_."

This caused Kit to jump on her four feet and growled, "What are _you_ doing here and with Goku? Were you going to kill him?"

Out from the shadows came the familiar blue Chihuahua, but it's strange because she could only form a physical body within or nearby a Time Glitch and Kit is sure there are no Time Glitches here.

Goku spoke up, "I found her severely injured around here and in some kind of tank. I decided to help her and break out of there and she seemed grateful so I let her tag along with me like Sky with you."

"Wait… you're the real Maron then aren't you? Then you're about as weak as I am right now." Kit said as she kept her blue eyes on the blue little dog.

"Indeed I am Kitsune. This boy found my true body and released me from Dr. Gero's container that mad man wanted to turn me into a cyborg and I couldn't get out due to my weakened body… no thanks to you-know-you."

"But why are you with him? I thought you hate all… tailed boys." Kit said making sure to censor the word 'Saiyan' with Goku here though she's sure Maron would just screw that up.

"I do but Goku is… an exception like you with Bardock. You know why, don't you? You were there." Maron said looking at the fox.

"But you've been trying to kill him and Sky weren't you?" Kit challenged.

"I was never trying to kill Goku! But 'Sky' is a different story and you know why too. Kitsune with that Turles brainwashing him it could lead to that boy turning into _THAT_ again, are you sure you want to risk that?"

"Maron… I went on this mission to prevent that from happening and the only reason why Turles turned the boy against me is because _you_ and your partner Cell released him and all the other super powered bad guys into this world and time." Kit snapped.

"I didn't release them they came out themselves and at any case it looks like you've been taking quite a beating from those 'tailed people'." Maron said and for some reason didn't say 'Saiyan' in front of Goku too.

Goku had no idea what they were talking about but he had a feeling it had something to do with his friend and fellow tailed boy 'Sky'. "What's happened to Sky?"

"He's been… brainwashed and now he thinks the enemy are the good guys and I'm the bad guy." Kit explained.

"So Turles stole the fruit after all." Maron chuckled humorlessly.

"Is there any way to snap him out of it?" Goku asked.

Kit's ears pulled back and said, "As far as I know there are two ways to become immune to it but… they're kind of… unusual."

"What?"

Maron decided to explain, "One way is to bite the one who consumed the fruit hard enough to draw blood that makes you immune to the consumer's fruit. Another way is to somehow get inside their heads and snap them out of it."

Kit nodded, "I bit Turles before the fruit could affect me but somehow I don't think Sky and the other guy are going to do that."

"But then… how will we snap them out of it? I don't know how to get into people's heads." Goku said a bit disgusted of the idea having to bite to draw blood or having to go into another person's mind.

"Not literally Goku, more like a psychic link to their minds." Maron explained.

"Maron… are you really going to help me or are you just going to kill them?" Kit demanded knowing her former friend would like nothing more than to destroy Gohan and take over Time.

"Well if you want my honest opinion I'd rather kill them, especially the boy."

"Maron?" Goku didn't like it that the little dog he rescued wants to kill his friend.

"Kitsune, do you remember what happened after 'Sky' turned into his you-know-what 2 form?" Maron asked the vulpine.

Kit turned away and said, "It's blurry but I do remember. Why bring that up now?"

"Because you may have to use it again if you want to save your precious friend." Maron said.

"No! It was bad enough it happened the first time! No way in heck am I going to do it again!"

"If you don't then I will and I won't show any mercy."

Goku looked outside, "There are these two flying guys out there aiming for me and if I try to leave they'll blast me. I don't know who they are but they seem to really hate me."

Kit knew it was Dr. Gero and Android 19, "You stay here then until they leave. Maron… I don't trust you but I need your help."

"The three of us together, just like old times, right Kitsune?"

Kit didn't reply but nodded as she began thinking back her days on Kage Island a much simpler and happier time for all of them and also how it went downhill.

* * *

><p><em>"My name is Kitsune Tawakemono, what's yours?"<em>

_The boy blinked before answering, "My name is Goku Son."_

_"Okay, Goku, do you remember how you ended up here?" I asked._

_Goku crossed his arms and began thinking, "I remember training with my Grandpa in the woods but I fell into the river. Something hit me in the head and I passed out and woke up here."_

_The river leads to the ocean but how the heck did he managed to cross it without drowning if he was unconscious the whole time?_

_Maron slowly walked up to Goku and said, "Maybe we could help you."_

_I was astounded that the dog already knew how to speak to humans._

_"Thanks… uh… who are you?"_

_"Maron."_

_"Mistress Huli what should we do?" I asked the Mistress as Goku looked surprised to see her I guess he's never seen a fox that tall before._

_"Getting him back to the mainland is going to be tough but for now why don't you two just show him around the island?"_

_"Yes Mistress Huli. Come on Goku, Maron, there's a lot to show you on Kage Island." I smiled happy to finally have someone to hang out with._

_But as we were leaving the den I heard Zorro asking the Mistress something odd, "You know what the kid is, don't you? He's not human."_

_"Yes I know that's why I want Kitsune to find out more about him and the dog. Where did they come from and why are they here?" I shrugged as I just followed Maron and Goku out knowing whatever they're saying is none of my business and I didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop on their conversation._

_Goku was amazed to see so many foxes on the island, "Wow… I never knew there could be so many foxes in one place. I rarely ever saw a fox back home with Grandpa."_

_"Oh by the way Maron how did you end up all injured here anyway?" I asked realizing I never asked her how she got here all injured like that._

_"I'm not sure… everything is a blur. I just remember falling out of a boat and being attacked by a big cat." Maron said and cringed._

_So for the rest of the day I showed Goku and Maron around the island. All the other foxes either hid from them or made fun of them and me. I didn't care because I was no longer alone and finally knew what it felt like to have real friends. Maron, Goku and I played together as we explored my homeland and for a time it was fun and peaceful, but that didn't last long or at least to me it didn't._

_It's been two months since Goku and Maron were found on our island and the two of them have become really close. Goku was worried about his Grandpa but still always wore a cheerful smile with us nonetheless._

_The other foxes slowly began to accept us as they became curious to what it was like to hang out with different species. Pretty soon Goku and Maron somehow became part of the Fox Clan's family and I couldn't be any happier as I myself am no longer an outcast despite not acting like a tricky fox._

_Goku would often train with Maron as both of them wanted to learn how to fight better in the future. I never cared about getting stronger all I wanted was peace and friends. I would watch them spar sometimes but usually I would play with the other foxes or just do my own thing._

_It's been almost six months, about half a year, since Goku and Maron came to the island and things were happy and peaceful as always. Goku would turn in early every month for the night as he told us whenever the full moon is out he is forbidden by his Grandpa to look at it though he didn't know why._

_The three of us were like the trio because we always hung out together. Maron seemed closer to Goku than I was must be a dog thing, but the three of us were like best of friends. But then… one night… that changed._

_It was a full moon that night and Goku hadn't returned to the den to sleep. I was a little worried since he didn't want to disobey his grandfather and accidently look at the moon and I couldn't help but get an uneasy ominous feeling that if he did something bad will happen. I didn't know where Maron was either, she's either with Goku or somewhere else._

_I decided to go look for them. My fur is dark so it's easy for me to hide from any predators. I managed to pick up their scents and hurried towards them. I found the two near the waterfall, close to the same place I found Maron when she was injured._

_"Goku? Maron? What're you two doing out here?" I asked them._

_"I've been trying to go through this waterfall but it's too strong." Goku sighed and he's all wet._

_"Huh… I didn't realize how late it was." Maron said looking up at the night sky._

_"Really? It's already night?" Goku looked up as well and he laid his eyes on the full moon._

_"Wow, the moon is so pretty when it's full. Why didn't Grandpa want me to look at it?" Goku asked in awe but then suddenly he went into a trance like state._

_"Goku?" Uh-oh, something's happening to him. The kid's pupils suddenly turned pinkish red, his heartbeat became louder and his body was thumping with it._

_Both Maron and I backed away not sure what's happening to our first human friend although I'm starting to think he's not human since humans don't suddenly start changing when they see a full moon._

_"Goku! Snap out of it!" Maron suddenly cried but I held her back._

_Goku suddenly grew bigger, ripping his clothes, he began sprout brown hair everywhere on his body, his mouth grew outwards and his teeth became sharper than a predator's and his eyes turned blood red and he kept growing and growing and looking more like a giant ape with a tail._

_A loud roar filled the night sky and that was when Kage Island became devastated. The Fox Clan heard the roar and ran towards the giant hairy ape monster…_

* * *

><p>"Kit snap out of it! What's wrong?" Goku snapped his fingers in front of Kit's face and she jolted out of her memory daydream.<p>

The fox almost screamed and jumped back when she found herself face-to-face with the very same tailed boy she was just thinking about moments ago.

"Kitsune you've been daydreaming a lot lately. Still thinking about what happened on Kage Island?" Maron sighed as Kit responded with an annoyed hiss.

"Look if you still hold attachment to your 'boyfriend' then help me get rid of Dr. Gero and Android 19! As for Go—I mean Sky I'll deal with him myself." Kit said hoping Maron would help her just this one time though that would contradict to what the Chihuahua had been trying to accomplish.

Maron looked at Goku's innocent face that was looking back at her. The little dog's ears lowered as she looked down. _What's wrong with me? I hate all Saiyans! And Goku did almost destroy Kage Island… still… why can't I severe the bond between us completely? I thought I had until he saved me from a life of a cyborg and I see him face-to-face again… is this why Kit has been trying so hard to help Gohan despite her fear? Well whatever the reason, perhaps this one time, I will help. It doesn't go against my plans anyway._

"Very well, I will help you, but don't expect this to last long. As soon as Dr. Gero, Android 19 and that accursed Turles are back in the Otherworld we're enemies." Maron growled.

Goku smiled, "Great! I'll help too!"

"Uh… you sure?" Kit didn't think it would be a good idea for Goku to get involved, especially since now that this Goku is linked to the adult Goku, but she didn't want him to be left out.

"Of course! And this is going to sound strange but I can't help but get the feeling we've met before and that we were friends at some point, but I can't remember and I feel awful about it." Goku said with a sad smile.

The kid could be dramatic, who knew?

"Don't feel bad Goku. There's no way you could've met us before, maybe it was just a dream." Maron said but sounded a little sad.

"Come on, we better move. Sky and his brainwashers will find us if we stay in one place too long. Dr. Gero will get impatient and may try to blast the entire base. Maron, this is what happens when you let revenge consume you." Kit said to the dog as she pointed at the crazy laughing android doctor in the sky.

Maron didn't answer but Goku looked at his Dragon Radar, "The two Dragon Balls are just in the building ahead. Maybe we could get those while we try to rescue Sky and defeat those crazy guys in the air."

"Yes, that'll work." Kit smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: Desperation! Four-Tailed Fox Appears!<strong>

Kit couldn't believe she and Maron were actually working together.

The two were supposedly against each other, one wants to ruin and rule Time while the other wants to save it, yet now they're working together along with the younger Goku to save Time and Gohan.

"This is so ridiculous that I wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing was nothing but a nightmare." Kit mumbled.

"You and me both Kitsune." Maron growled.

"Kit, Maron, I'm going to try and make a run for it towards where the Dragon Balls are, both of you cover for me." Goku said.

"I'll protect him from Dr. Gero and his android pet while you deal with your precious friend." Maron said to Kit and the two nodded.

Goku ran out with Maron and Kit beside him, the two little animals, once friends, now enemies are working together.

Dr. Gero fired an energy blast at Goku but Maron easily deflected it, though she's nowhere near her full power she still has enough to be more than a match for the crazy doctor.

Kit kept an eye out for the two brainwashed Saiyan/demi-Saiyan and the one who is controlling them. The fox could just rip out his spine and chew it to bits.

Goku couldn't help but be surprised when he saw Maron deflecting all those blasts as he didn't know just how strong the two animals were.

Kit could sense the three familiar Saiyan's approaching, "Goku, you and Maron go on ahead. I think I've found my targets."

"Becareful Kit." Goku said in concern for his friend as he and Maron went ahead.

The little vulpine stood her ground waiting for the battle she might not survive. "Bring it on."

"So there you are. What were you doing? Trying to find more people to trick into doing your dirty work?" Turles smirked as he landed behind the hissing fox who turned her head but kept her body in position.

"Look who's talking." Kit growled.

Gohan landed in front of her and Bardock landed to her side, surrounding the vulpine again. This time however they're not going to fall for her Graze Lightning.

Kit looked at them feeling betrayed and hurt that two of her friends are now her enemies but it's not their fault but she still couldn't help feeling this way when she saw their faces glaring at her like she's the evil bad guy.

"Gohan, Bardock, no matter what I will do my best to snap you out of Turles's control!" Kit howled as she charged straight on to Gohan.

The sudden charge caught the demi-Saiyan off guard but he was quick to react as he ready himself to block her incoming attack, but the tactical fox was smarter than that; she suddenly landed on the ground and pushed herself back and shot like a speeding bullet at the Saiyan behind her. Turles, surprised by this, had no time to react when the fox drew out her claws and slashed him.

Unfortunately she only grazed his torso where the armor is so the armor was left with her scratch marks but no damage to Turles which really irked her.

"You see that? Her specialty is deception, don't fall for any of her tricks whether it's by action or words." Turles was easily convincing his brainwashed 'allies'.

"You won't get away!" Gohan, with great speed, vanished and reappeared and the next thing Kit knew she was kicked at a random building, causing it to fall.

Kit, still tired and injured from her earlier battles, struggled to stand back up but she refused to give up. The determined little fox wiped blood from the corner of her muzzle with her paw.

_Going head to head with them is only going to get me killed! I need to calm down and think… from what I can remember Saiyans are a warrior race and proud, they rarely ever think and prefer to just go into a head on fight. Even the more tactical ones hardly use strategies, but Gohan could be different since he's half human as well. But I don't think he's that good at it yet._

Kit looked at Bardock and noticed he hadn't made a move or a sound since the fighting began. _Something's wrong with Bardock… he hasn't moved or said much of anything since Turles brainwashed him… why is that?_

"MASENKO-HA!" Kit was roughly brought back to reality as she jumped to dodge the incoming energy beam from Gohan.

_So he still retains all his moves. Good that means his fighting style hasn't changed, but… does he still remember how to access his Super Saiyan from? If he does I'm as good as dead._ Kit ran across the field to dodge more of his energy blasts all the while thinking of a plan.

Meanwhile Goku and Maron had made their way across the battlefield. The eager little warrior pulled out his Power Pole to move any soldiers in their way, but many of them had already started retreating and running away.

"Forget this! I quit! It isn't worth my life!" the soldiers began shouting and running away from the 'monkey child of death'.

Maron didn't really do much except keep Goku alive from Dr. Gero's crazy ambitions. Why is the dog helping him? She doesn't really know herself since she had already planned to destroy them all and rule space and time for all eternity, so why is she so hesitated to do so whenever she's with Goku? He's a Saiyan too and he's the one who caused most of what happened to her and yet for some reason she just couldn't hate him.

Maron thought she was over her attachment to Goku, both the kid and adult one, but when she saw him again, seeing that innocent and cheerful face of his, she couldn't help but stay by his side and protect him, this isn't like her…

_Is this how Kitsune felt whenever she's near Gohan? That would explain it but still…_ Maron didn't want to stop her quest, not after she's come so close, but just this one time she will help the young kid for nostalgic sake.

Goku checked the Dragon Radar to see how much closer they are to the Dragon Balls, "I wonder if Kit's okay?" he still doesn't know if the fox could actually fight.

"She'll be fine, don't worry about her." Maron knew the fox better than anyone to know she won't be taken down that easily.

Back with Kit the fox swiped her tail on the ground, using Graze Lightning to catch the brainwashed demi-Saiyan off guard before she jumped high up and formed a blue crystal with energy wings, "SKY CRYSTAL!" and fired it at Turles.

"So that's your plan? Distract your precious 'friend' while aiming for me?" Turles smirked.

"Dad!" Gohan quickly shot out a Kamehameha wave to cancel out the Sky Crystal before it could hit his 'dad'.

Kit gritted her teeth getting really flustered. Another idea came to her as the illusionary fox quickly used her illusion to transform herself into adult Goku with the nostalgic red gi, the boots, waist bands and undershirt's weights and everything. Having the innocent yet stern face of the great Saiyan warrior really made it look genuine.

Gohan was just about to attack again when he suddenly saw his 'real dad's face. "Gohan! Just what do you think you're doing son? Why are you attacking your friends and working with the enemy?"

This stopped the demi-Saiyan dead in his non-existing tracks (they're in the sky after all) and stared blankly at 'Goku'. "Who… who are you?" his voice sounded unsure.

_Good he stopped, there may be a way to snap him out of it if I could get him to remember who his real father is._ Kit thought to herself as she used Goku's voice and said, "I'm your father Goku, don't you remember? The man Turles had brainwashed you and has been lying to you."

"D-Daddy? N-no! You're not anybody but that liar and trickster fox! My real dad warned me about you and your tricks, I won't fall for it again!" Gohan snapped but was hesitant.

"Turles is the one who is lying to you! Think about your memories, can you honestly say they're all real or just illusions created by someone else?" Kit was always good at mind games but she hated using that on Gohan, but it's not like she has much of a choice.

Gohan looked away and began thinking hard to the point his head started hurting.

Turles watching this knew he was at the risk of losing his prized 'partner' and turned to Bardock, "Attack that fox now!"

Bardock didn't reply but fired a Final Flash at the poor illusion vulpine. 'Goku' had sensed it coming and was able to dodge it in the nick of time but now she had to watch her back for both Bardock and Gohan, not to mention Turles could still attack her too. Fighting multiple enemies is something she hated doing since Maron gathered up Cell, Frieza and Cooler on her that one time… but let's not discuss that right now.

Still having the adult Goku illusion around her Kit decided to fight as the pure hearted Saiyan and put her 'hands' together like she's about to fire the Kamehameha wave but instead the familiar winged blue energy crystal fired out instead, "SKY CRYSTAL!"

But instead of hitting Bardock the Sky Crystal flew up before literally shattering into pieces of blue ki and turned into sharp needles that pierced through the buildings like they were sheets and graze Turles's armor but strangely enough she missed Gohan and Bardock… no, that wasn't strange, she purposely missed them not wanting to hurt her friends.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at 'Goku' as if trying to remember where he had seen the man before. 'Goku', despite just being an illusion created by Kit, felt so familiar and warm to the boy that it really ate away at him why he couldn't remember the man. As Kit, still using the illusion Goku, stood her ground glaring at Turles with such determination Gohan had a brief flashback of the real Goku doing the same.

Dr. Gero suddenly noticed the 'adult Goku'. "Impossible there's no way that kid could've grown up so fast!"

Android 19 scanned 'Goku' and replied, "That isn't Goku that is a small fox using its powers to look like him."

At this Dr. Gero became intrigued, "Interesting… is it a wild fox? Perhaps I could use it to my advantage."

"I cannot tell if it is a wild fox but it appears to be battling three other Goku look-alikes." Android 19 said.

"Then that fox must be quite the fighter, must be one of those Ki Beasts I've heard so much about. And speaking which that annoying blue dog is keeping me from finishing off the real pest once and for all! I thought she _wanted_ him to die! Oh well, no matter, I will get my revenge one way or another." Dr. Gero smirked as another crazy idea formed into his twisted brain.

"Android 19, let's go, this base is gone now, but my revenge will be all the more satisfying when the time comes." Dr. Gero said as he and 19 left the destroyed base.

Turles finally got impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands. Gohan is too busy trying to remember who this 'Goku' is and Bardock doesn't seem to be wanting to fight for some reason, so he charged at the illusion tricky fox.

Kit-Goku saw Turles coming and braced herself for close combat. Turles punched Kit-Goku in the gut… or tried to but his fist went right through it like it wasn't even there. Because Kit is so small compared to the tall Goku it was impossible to tell which part of her is the illusion and which is her real physical body, giving the vulpine the advantage.

Because Kit is a fox and not human like her fighting style is very different from Goku's as she scratch and bite rather than punch and kick which kept catching Turles off guard as he is use to fighting someone human like differently, another advantage for Kit. Finally the vulpine head butt the Saiyan down.

Gohan saw Kit-Goku landed in front of him. Because of the demi-Saiyan's confusion he backed away, "No! Stay back!"

"Gohan it's okay, you don't need to be afraid." 'Goku' said calmly.

Suddenly Bardock, without warning, appeared behind Kit-Goku and nailed her on the back of the head and flung her to the ground, releasing the illusion.

Gohan noticed the fox's illusion was gone and became angry that she tried to trick him again and he almost fell for it again. Kit stood up but struggled to stay stable on her weak legs and weakly brought her head up to see Gohan was seething in rage.

"You… how dare you try to turn me against my father again!" Gohan's energy spiked and his black spiky hair began to rise. Kit's eyes grew wide and her breath grew sharp as she knew what he was doing.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and is now aiming for the vulpine who appears to be in shock.

It was at the same moment Maron had sensed Gohan going Super Saiyan and the entire base was falling apart due to the sheer aura. The little Chihuahua wasn't sure to be in concern for her friend or to increase her fear and hatred of the half Saiyan child.

"What's going on?" Goku fell on his tail.

"Never mind, are we close to the Dragon Balls?" Maron knew this was getting urgent.

"Yeah they're just above us." Goku said looking up at the ceiling.

"Good, you go up there and get them. I'll go and help Kitsune, she's going to need it." Maron said grimly.

"Okay and Maron, don't hurt Sky." Goku said suddenly stopping Maron in her tracks.

The little dog turned to the pure hearted Saiyan and the _only_ Saiyan she actually likes, "…Right now my top priority is helping my friends, even if they don't think we are anymore, I won't hurt Sky… at least, not this time." she said before she jumped out of the window.

The young Goku sighed, "I hope Maron can get over whatever is bothering her about Sky. But how do I go up? I don't see any stairs… oh well, just got to use my head." Goku jumped and bashed through the ceiling with his head, not knowing he could've just used the elevator since he didn't know what that was.

Maron arrived to the battlefield just in time to see Super Saiyan Gohan charging at the frozen Kit. Reacting quickly the dog tackled the shocked fox out of the golden demi-Saiyan's path just before he smashed the walls and ground into dust.

Kit blinked when she realized Maron was right in front of her. The dog growled and said, "Listen to me Kitsune! If you don't use that power now we will all die! You, me, Goku and our entire future will be gone for good! I still have my goals to take over Time and I don't plan on having it taken away because you're too stubborn and scared to use it."

Kit hissed back, "Why don't you use your power if you're so confident about it?"

"You know as well as I do I cannot do that unless Goku can transform into a Super Saiyan and as we both know he's nowhere near that strong in this timeline! Only you can do it right now." Maron barked back.

The two Ki Beasts glared at each other for a few more seconds until they sensed Gohan coming closer. "A dog… is this a friend of yours? Strange… dogs and foxes are usually enemies." Gohan still had his sense of knowledge and logic Chi-Chi grinded into his mind.

"Just so long as he doesn't go beyond Super Saiyan I know I can take him." Kit said to Maron.

"No, you can't take him on as you are now Kitsune, stop being so stubborn!"

"You're the one who's stubborn and revenge crazy!"

"I get it from you!"

Gohan's yellow aura flashed as he began to power up a Kamehameha wave. "Ka… Me…"

"Kitsune neither of us is strong enough to take on the Saiyan brat as a Super Saiyan, it's now or never." Maron warned.

Beaten, determined and desperate, Kit felt herself subconsciously already powering up. "Ha… Me…" the wave is starting to glow brightly in the Super Saiyan's hands.

Kit closed her eyes and said one thing, "I do not wish to do this, but if it's the only way then so be it."

"HA!" the wave fired and caused a huge explosion. The soldier that had remained in the base was confused and scared thinking it was caused by that boy Goku. Goku himself knew something big was going down but he already promised that Maron and Kit should handle things from here, his job is to retrieve the Dragon Balls here.

Turles smirked thinking he's won and finally got rid of that troublesome fox but when the smoke cleared that's when he noticed something was wrong.

Gohan was shocked too when he saw this. Bardock remained indifferent but did have a small smirk on his face like he's been expecting this and Maron just look on in awe despite herself.

There stood a bigger, slender lighter purple fox with not one, not two, not even three but FOUR TAILS! The Four-Tailed fox let out a loud roar that shook the mountains.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: The Red Ribbon Falls<strong>

It's easy to see Kit had changed herself a little drastically, but it's not an illusion this time, one could feel that power radiating off her. Kit is now as big as an adult man, her body has become more slender, her face looked more canine with her muzzle out more than before, her blue eyes are now orange, her dark purple fur is now a lighter purple, the black fur collar that was around her neck is still there and her tail became skinnier and longer and had multiplied into four, her short legs are now much longer and taller.

"What's going on? What happened to that fox? I've never seen this before!" Turles snapped and demanded.

Bardock smirked and explained, "This is what happens when you try to back an animal into a corner; their desperation will make them far more dangerous. This is Kit's next level form."

"What?"

"You know what a Super Saiyan is, right? Well the fox with four tails is the equivalent to that, however, she can only do so if Gohan is a Super Saiyan." Bardock explained calmly.

"And why is that? And how do you know this?" Turles demanded.

Bardock turned to the angry Turles and said, "I guess you really don't know much about Ki Beasts at all then. Once a Ki Beast forms a bond with someone then they essentially share their powers though most likely they won't realize this for a long time. Ki Beasts are very loyal to their partners, regardless if they have hatred or fear of them, they will always do their best to protect them, even if it means hurting them."

"Bardock… you were never brainwashed were you? You set this up so that fox would fight with your grandson, why?"

"To help them overcome each other's ordeal. And while they're doing that, you and I have some unfinished business." Bardock said before punching Turles right in the face before crushing his Temporal Mecha to pieces.

"I've been dying to do that all day." Bardock smirked then turned to Maron, "Maron, before you leave I have a message I want you to give to Kit and Gohan."

Maron looked at Bardock, "Whatever you want to say hurry up."

"And be sure to tell them _after_ Gohan remembers who his real father is."

Kit never liked having to use Gohan's Super Saiyan ki to turn into her Four-Tailed form which represent one of her worst fears, though it's not as bad as the Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Alright Gohan, if fighting is the only way to snap you out of it then let's go at it." Kit said calmly contradicting that fearsome roar that could rival an angry Oozaru's earlier.

Maron walked beside the bigger Kit, "If you really want to snap him out of it then use his memories against him."

"I already figured as much. It almost worked when I took the form of the adult Goku, but I wonder if it'll work again?" Kit had no more time to think about it as Gohan finally got over his shock and went back into his fighting stance.

"I won't let you get away this time!" Gohan charged at her.

"Charging in recklessly will only get you killed." Kit lectured as she used one of her longer and stronger tails to wrap around one of his feet, stopping him and picking him up.

"Hey! Let me go you over grown multi-tailed fox!" Gohan snapped as she brought him closer to her face.

"I will ask you again… do you really think your memories are your own or just illusions created from someone else?" she asked again keeping her voice firm and serious.

"I won't listen to anymore of your lies!" Gohan snapped as he shot out a weak yet effective energy blast from his hand at the fox's face.

Kit let go of Gohan who lunged at her again. The Four-Tailed fox jumped out of the way but the young Super Saiyan demi-Saiyan was quick to react as he followed her. Because the two of them were on even ground it was like fighting a mirror without the reflection actually copying you.

Kit slashed and whipped her tails around, Gohan either dodged or got hit and he did punched her a few times too. When the two jumped away from each other they powered up their Ki Beams.

"Ka Me… Ha Me… HAAAA!"

Kit focused her four tails in front of her muzzle as she form the Sky Crystal. This time the Sky Crystal took on a different shape; the blue energy turned red and the crystal turned into a fiery phoenix bird. "SKY PHOENIX!"

When the wave and the energy phoenix clashed one would expect some huge explosion or something to that agree, but instead something else happened; there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Kit found herself somewhere in what appears to be a forest and she was back as her small one-tailed self.

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I? This place feels familiar…" Kit heard laughter and ran towards it but stop when she saw a house in the clearing.<em>

_"It can't be… somehow… that blast took me into Gohan's mindscape… again. But where's Gohan?"_

_Kit didn't have time to dwell on this because a familiar fruit fell from the tree and hit her head. It didn't really hurt but when she looked at it she felt rage: it was the same red and black spotted fruit that had brainwashed Gohan in the first place and put her in this unwanted situation._

_Suddenly the fruit broke itself in half and Turles himself just popped out form it, scaring and startling the poor little fox that she jumped back and yelped._

_The mind Turles walked towards the house and a much smaller and younger Gohan came out of the house and smiled, "Hey Daddy!"_

_Kit quickly jumped and tackled the mind Turles down, scaring the young kid Gohan. "He's not your real father, please listen to me."_

_"Who are you? You're… Kit, aren't you?" Gohan blinked as he looked at the fox. Kit wasn't sure if he really recognized her or he still thinks she's the bad guy._

_Meanwhile Gohan himself found himself back in his basic form and in the middle of a wide open field._

_"Where is this? Did that fox do something to me?" speaking of the fox he saw her running around laughing, a cheerful happy innocent laugh, not a mischievous, devious, lying laugh like he expected._

_This Kit was playing with that same little blue Chihuahua he saw earlier and… a young boy with a tail that looked a little like him, Turles and Bardock._

_"Who is that boy?"_

_Kit stopped when she noticed Gohan and walked up to him, "Hey, I know who you are, Gohan."_

_Gohan blinked as she suddenly turned serious and said, "He's not your real father, please listen to me."_

_"Who are you? You're… Kit, aren't you?"_

_Suddenly the entire area turned whitish blue, everything around them moved in a water way almost as if they were underwater just floating only they were standing on a non-existing ground._

_Kit blinked as if she was shocked to suddenly see Gohan so tall all of a sudden but continued to what she was saying, "I'm not sure what happened but somehow we're in each other's mindscape. Now listen to me very carefully: I am not your enemy, can you look me in the eye and honestly say I'm an evil fox bent on trying to manipulate you and other innocent people?"_

_Gohan looked closely at the little fox's blue eyes and saw innocence but also sadness, definitely not the eyes of someone evil or crazy._

_"But I don't understand… why would Dad lie to me?" Gohan asked._

_"Your real dad wouldn't, but the one you think is brainwashed you with a special fruit. If you inhale its aroma while cut open or crushed it will change parts of your memory of whoever ate the fruit. Only by drawing blood from the consumer, as far as I know, would counteract the effects." Kit explained._

_Gohan held his forehead, "If what you're saying is true then…"_

_**"Gohan, Kit, it's about time."**__ The real adult Goku himself appeared in front of them suddenly._

_"Goku?"_

_"You are…?" Gohan looked at him as if recognizing him but couldn't quite figure out who he is._

_**"It took a while but finally I was able to come in. Bardock and I had been trying to work it out so the two of you could overcome your ordeals."**_

_"Wait you planned this to happen? You and Bardock are so cruel." Kit pouted but didn't have any real spite._

_Gohan looked at Goku, "Wait… you're…" suddenly flashbacks of his real father came back. Gohan's eyes filled with tears as he suddenly rammed Goku into a blissful and heartfelt hug._

_"DADDY!" Now Gohan was sobbing. Goku was a bit shocked at first but then gave a small smile as he and Gohan hadn't had much interaction for quite a while and having to act like a friend rather than a son near his child self must've really put a strain on him. Gohan may be a warrior who is capable of going beyond Super Saiyan level but he is still a child who misses his father._

_"DAD! I'M SO SORRY!" Gohan sobbed._

_Now Goku was confused, __**"What are you sorry for?"**_

_Kit nervously walked up to the father and son not sure if she should interfere but because Gohan was too busy crying of happiness and guilt she decided to speak for him, "Uh…G-Goku…"_

_**"Hm? Oh Kit, what's up?"**_

_Kit said, "Gohan is apologizing for the way he acted, for attacking me and for believing Turles was his father."_

_Goku nodded, __**"Ohhh, I get it now. Gohan, listen to me, it's not your fault. Nobody blames you for what you did and besides I think it actually helped more than it harmed."**_

_Gohan looked up, a little red face from the sobbing and asked, "Huh?"_

_Goku gave them both his usual wide smile, __**"Bardock has been telling me about Kit's little issue with you and your own doubt Gohan, so both of us decided the best way to resolve this is to have the two of you to actually fight it out with each other, get to know one another through power, strength, after all action speaks louder than words. Kit, you were actually brave enough to face Gohan in battle regardless of the possible consequence and Gohan, although you were misguided by Turles, you were always ready to face someone even though you think they may be stronger than you."**_

_Kit and Gohan looked at each other and looked at Goku again, __**"So in other words both of you were willing to do what is necessary so don't think you're worthless otherwise. Gohan, Kit, both of you make a great team, never forget that."**_

_Gohan looked at the little fox curiously, Kit blushed a little before having a thought and said, "Goku, do you remember a blue little dog named Maron?"_

_**"Hmm… now that you mention it… I think I remember a little blue dog helping me with the Red Ribbon Army a long time ago." **__Goku said._

_"I've really missed you Dad, but after we took that Temporal Vortex we risk changing everything we've ever known." Gohan said seriously._

_**"I know, King Kai told me about it. Don't worry, I believe in you son, just like when you fought with Cell."**__ Goku smiled reassuringly._

_Gohan smiled back until a question arose, "Uh… so how do we get out of here?"_

_Kit snickered and said, "Did you forget already? What did I tell you the last time we had a little 'dream adventure'? In order to wake up we need to stimulate our subconsciousness."_

"_Okay… how do we do that?"_

"_**Like this."**__ Goku put his two fingers on Gohan's forehead and he disappeared._

"_I'm guess King Kai taught you that too." Kit said as Goku nodded._

"_**I may not remember everything Kit, but I think I remembered we were once friends a long time ago, before I even met Bulma and before Grandpa Gohan died."**__ Goku said as Kit's eyes widen in shock._

"_You… remembered?"_

"_**Yup, but that's a story for another time."**__ Goku said as he put his two fingers on her forehead and she was back out in the wrecked base of the Red Ribbon Army._

* * *

><p>Kit was exhausted when she woke up and she was still her small one-tailed base form. Gohan was also in his base form but had just woken up like her.<p>

"Ugh… it felt like five bulldozers ran me over ten times." Gohan groaned rubbing his sore head.

Kit shook her head and fur feeling just as sore.

"Kit… you and my Dad… both of you were friends along with Maron, weren't you?" Gohan asked suddenly and the vulpine looked at him.

"That was a long time ago."

"Did something happen? Why doesn't Dad ever mention you or Maron before? And… why didn't you tell me you've had a Four-Tailed form before?"

Kit's head started to ache with all the questions the demi-Saiyan kept throwing around. "Yes something happened and your dad doesn't remember me, Maron or ever being on Kage Island with us. My Four-Tailed form is not something easily mentioned."

"Wait… Kage Island? Is that the mirage phantom island I read in my History books? You lived there? I've heard the very nature of that place keeps the creatures that live there from growing old." Gohan said fascinated and happy to learn something new about his Ki Beast fox friend.

Maron walked up towards Gohan and Kit, "So you've finally snapped out of it."

"Maron!" Gohan quickly got up already on guard.

"So what are you going to do now Maron?" Kit asked.

The little Chihuahua turned away from them, "Take a look up there." she pointed with her paw.

Kid Goku just kicked a really big missile that Officer Black fired from a robotic suit similar to Pilaf's eggbot things. The missile missed Black and blew up the mountains instead, however Goku went right through the robot's armor like a bullet blowing it up and Officer Black with it.

"While you two were out of it and powered down back to your basic forms Goku found Commander Red and Officer Black as well as the two Dragon Balls. When Red shouted that he wished to be the tallest man alive Black, finding it a selfish and ridiculous wish, killed him before challenging Goku and…well as you can see lost badly." Maron explained briefly.

"So it's now the fall of the Red Ribbon Army… where's Turles and Grandpa Bardock?" Gohan suddenly asked.

"And where are Dr. Gero and Android 19?" Kit demanded.

"Bardock destroyed Turles's Temporal Mecha and left, but he did leave a message for you two: 'even if things are hard and seems impossible never forget that you are strong and you can always pull through.' Cheesy I know and not really Bardock but eh, that's what he said. As for Dr. Gero and Android 19… I don't really know, they just kind of disappeared. Well I've kept my promise and repaid my debt so I'll be off now, but the next time we meet… we're enemies." Maron said as she disappeared, teleported to who knows where.

"You saved me Kit, more than once too. I'm happy that we're friends." Gohan smiled as he slowly held out his hand wanting to do something that he hadn't been able to since he first met the fox: pet her.

Kit saw what he was trying to do and felt a bit nervous since she never had a willing contact with the demi-Saiyan before. She sat still waiting. Gohan's hand finally touched her head and began rubbing her soft fur and smiled, "Wow Kit, your fur is really soft."

The little vulpine smiled this was the first time Gohan had petted her and she allowed him too. The two have actually become closer after that entire crazy ordeal, perhaps adult Goku was right about it helping more than doing harm.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku called as the yellow cloud came and caught the falling young Saiyan boy.

"Hey Sky! Kit! Are you two okay?" Goku called to them landing the Nimbus nearby.

"We're fine now Goku, everything worked out." Kit smiled proudly and happy that she was able to snap Gohan out of Turles's fruit.

"Yeah and I think Kit and I have become better friends because of it." Gohan smiled as he stroked her back.

"Wow, you two certainly do look closer, I'm glad it all worked out… but where's Maron?" Goku asked when he didn't see the little dog that he freed and traveled with him to where the two Dragon Balls were.

"Maron had some business to take care of, don't worry about her, she's strong so she can take care of herself." Kit reassured him.

Goku smiled, "Yeah, but I'm going to miss her. Well hope on the Nimbus and let's go find that last Dragon Ball, it can't be much harder than getting these two."

"Great, we could use a break and lying on a cloud sounds heavenly." Kit said as she hopped on the fluffy yellow cloud.

Gohan laughed, "Yeah, we could all use a break." and he too jumped aboard the cloud.

"Let's go Nimbus!" the Nimbus took off into the air with the tired out fox and demi-Saiyan sitting comfortably on it while Goku checked the Dragon Radar a little tired himself after storming through the entire army.

"Huh? That's weird… the Dragon Ball won't show up on the radar, did it break again?" Goku sighed. "Guess that means we'll have to go find Bulma again."

Kit curled up on Gohan's lap, something she never thought she would do since this whole time warp chaos thing happened, but she never felt more relaxed. Gohan couldn't help but smile before he heard familiar shouting coming just below them.

"HEY GOKU! SKY! DOWN HERE!"

Looking down Gohan noticed all their friends; Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin and (the violent blonde hair) Launch.

"Hey Goku, land here, our friends are here." Gohan said while Kit just remained curled on his lap like a lazy cat.

"Oh good! I'm glad they're here, let's land Nimbus." Goku said as he steered the yellow cloud towards them.

Now that the Red Ribbon Army has finally fallen and came to an end (at least for now) and with only one Dragon Ball left to find, Goku felt it was a good day. Kit and Gohan had gotten much closer now to the point where physical contact is no longer uncomfortable. Things are looking up, but Dr. Gero is still out there planning something diabolical. Maron is starting to have doubts on her goal but is still trying to carry it out nonetheless. What's going to happen now? And what's the full story of Kit, Maron and Goku's forgotten past? Find this out and more next time on **Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I'm tired now, I'm going to need a break after typing this all day.<strong>_

_**Kit: She's been excited for the new games coming out on the 3DS soon like Paper Mario Sticker Stars, Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distant.**_

_**Gohan: That would explain why she's been so excited all day that she just kept typing.**_

_**Author: Oh yeah, before I forget Kit is going to give you a list of Time Glitches that should happen just before or after they meet Baba the Fortuneteller.**_

_**Kit: Here it is.**_

_**A.) When Goku goes to get Upa the sky suddenly transport them to the Otherworld.**_

_**B.) While fighting Baba's fighters they turn into the Clone Ginyu Force curtesy of the escaped Jeice.**_

_**C.) While waiting in line to meet Baba Future Krillin (from Gohan's future) suddenly appeared from a Time Portal in front of them.**_

_**D.) All of the above.**_

_**Gohan: Yeah she's willing to actually try all of them if you want her to.**_

_**Me: Of course doing them all would make the chapters longer but still fun to write and read.**_

_**Kit: Anyway be sure to vote or we'll pick one by random.**_

_**Me: And don't forget to leave a comment on what you think of the story and your guesses of how the rest of Kit's past goes before they are all revealed. Until then...**_

_**Me, Kit & Gohan: SEE YA'LL NEXT TIME!**_


	21. Part 21: A Fox's Troubled Past

_**Author: Alright I've tallied up the votes and D.) All of the above won with 8 votes. C.) Future Krillin appears came in second with 6 votes. B.) Clone Ginyu Force came in third with 5 votes. A.) Surprisingly only got 1. So since D.) won I'll be doing all the Time Glitches from the options.**_

_**Kit: That'll make the story longer but more fun to read, not to mention funny with the stress the demi-Saiyan will be going through.**_

_**Gohan: Hey! We're in this together Kit!**_

_**Author: Also I just wanted to point out that Captain Ginyu never did die, he was in the body of a frog and got transported to Earth before Namek exploded since he was included with the wish to 'transport everyone on Namek except Goku and Frieza to the Planet Earth' and that included Frog Ginyu and he's still alive in the Buu saga it was proven I watched it so I can't exactly use him without a plot hole in the canon since I want this to be as close to the canon as possible.**_

_**Kit: Yeesh it makes me wonder why he keeps showing up randomly since he doesn't so anything after getting stuck in that frog's body.**_

_**Gohan: Well he did take over Bulma's body for a short while and tried to do the same with Piccolo.**_

_**Kit: Yeah but after that it never happened again, what's the point?**_

_**Author: Okay stop arguing you two. Now because of this I have to use Jeice to use Time Glitches to create the Clone Ginyu Force along with a Clone Ginyu himself, it's the closest thing to have Ginyu himself into the story.**_

_**Gohan: Yeah but that won't be until the next Part.**_

_**Kit: Because she made this too long with flashbacks.**_

_**Author: Yeah... this Part mostly shows what happened to Goku in Kit's past, but I'm sure you guys will find it enjoyable even those who don't have any interest in Kit whatsoever because it's important to the plot.**_

_**Kit: Hey! I know I'm an OC but that doesn't mean I'm a Mary Sue! You guys are just so picky with your characters!**_

_**Author: Easy Kit, alright let's get the disclaimer done and move on with the story. Gohan, if you please?**_

_**Gohan: DarkFoxKit does not own DBZ or any of its characters, just Kit and the non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 58: A Picky Solution**

After defeating the Red Ribbon Army and getting the two Dragon Balls from them Goku is another step closer to reviving Upa's recently deceased father Bora. After defeating Turles and understanding one another even more Gohan and Kit are another step closer to bridging the gap between them and working together to stop Maron from her crazy goal.

They were surprised to see their friends are so close to the destroyed Red Ribbon Army based (because a Super Saiyan and a Four-Tailed Fox battle can really destroy everything): Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, (violent blond hair) Launch and heck even Turtle was out here.

Goku was actually glad to see they're here because he didn't have to go looking for Bulma again for her to fix the Dragon Radar. So when he landed the Nimbus he was more than happy to see them again.

"Hey guys! What're you all doing way out here?"

Gohan jumped off Nimbus while holding the exhausted little fox in his arms, though she's not asleep she was too tired and comfortable to move.

"We thought you'd be going after the Red Ribbon Army kid and we had no idea Sky was with you, but I guess you were smart and didn't actually go for it." Bulma said in relief.

"Yeah there's no way you could've taken them all by yourself." Yamcha agreed.

Goku looked at them a bit clueless before saying, "But I did take on the Red Ribbon Army."

This caused shock and disbelief, Gohan just laughed at their expressions while Kit chuckled a bit.

"AND YOU LIVED?" Krillin shouted.

"Well yeah, but I didn't do_ everything_ by myself I had Sky and Kit here helping me and a really small blue dog named Maron too." Goku smiled joyfully.

Now the spotlight was on the demi-Saiyan and the little vulpine in his arms, they didn't really notice Kit until they looked at Gohan. Both of them were put in an unwanted situation and Gohan smiled nervously.

"U-uh… w-we were…" Gohan stuttered not at all sure what to say.

Kit yawned and spoke up for him, "We were only watching from the sidelines _he's_ the one who chased all the soldiers away." she pointed with her tail at Goku's direction, which was actually true since they were mostly fighting Turles and each other while Goku was the one who took on the Red Ribbon Army.

"Wait a minute… are you telling us GOKU DEFEATED THE RED RIBBON ARMY?" they all shouted completely ignoring the blue dog Maron comment and really hurting all three their ears since they have sensitive hearing.

"Why do you all keep shouting? You're hurting my ears." Goku whined.

"Goku are you sure there's nobody at the Red Ribbon Army's base?" Yamcha asked wanting to know for sure.

"Yes, why does everybody keep asking me that?" Goku was starting to get a little irritated with all the repeated questions.

"Puar go check out the base." Yamcha quickly said to his floating cat friend.

"Right!" Puar floated off.

"You got guts kid I like that! And you… why are you holding that little cat?" Launch said to Goku before turning to Gohan and Kit.

Kit glared at the trigger happy girl and said, "I'm a FOX not some common house feline, besides, I'll have you know I am tired as heck right now."

Launch's eye twitched, "Don't you sass me you little fuzzball!" but luckily she didn't pull out a random gun.

Master Roshi sighed, "Of all things to take on an army… Sky, you and Kit were there to witness it all?"

Gohan and Kit didn't really watch Goku's battle with the Red Ribbon Army as they were mostly fighting each other because of a certain Saiyan's brainwashing fruit, but they already knew about the pure hearted little Saiyan's achievement and with a little help from Maron oddly enough to survive Dr. Gero and Android 19, but those two are still out there.

_I can't believe we let them get away like with Jeice, but it couldn't be helped…_ Gohan sighed that thought to himself.

"Maybe not everything but enough to know what he did." Gohan said finally as Kit just gave a yawn too lazy to give an answer herself and just decided what the demi-Saiyan said was good enough.

"You know… there's something different about you… uh… Kit was it?" Krillin noted when he looked at Kit in Gohan's arms.

_I'm actually surprised he noticed since he's only seen me for like ten minutes before we went chasing after Blue into Penguin Village._ Kit thought musingly to herself.

"YAMCHA! It's true! The base is completely deserted and even demolished!" Puar shouted after scouting the destroyed area, shocking everyone even more (that seems to be happening a lot today).

_To think Goku actually defeated the Red Ribbon Army and still be standing, if I didn't know better I would say he's even stronger than me now._ Roshi thought to himself in shock.

"So what? It's just one army." Launch said trying not to look surprised herself but then wind caught a strain of her blonde hair and tickled her nose causing her to sneeze back into the dark blue haired nice Launch.

"Hm? What're we all doing out here? Are we on a picnic or something?" nice Launch is… a little clueless.

"Come on, I'll you all about it over there." Puar said gently as she led Launch a bit away from the group.

Kit yawned while everyone was in constant awe of Goku's strength and stamina. Not much was happening except Goku was telling them the reason why he was so reckless: his friend Upa's father was killed defending him so he's trying to gather all the Dragon Balls to bring him back to life, but the Dragon Radar won't show the last Dragon Ball so he handed it to Bulma.

"You broke it again? You're too reckless Goku this is delicate stuff." Bulma sighed as she took it, "I'll have to go back to Master Roshi's house to look at it because all my tools are in there."

"Hey Sky, Kit, how was that you two survived being with this kid? I mean you were practically attacked by an ARMY!" Oolong said completely more amazed at the fact two 'normal' kids survived.

"Yeah I don't think I'd be alive after all that." Turtle agreed.

"Just lucky I guess." Gohan said.

Goku then smiled and said to Master Roshi, "Hey Master Roshi, I almost forgot to tell you, but just like you I've climbed Korin's Tower and drank the Sacred Water!"

Now Master Roshi was more than just surprised his eye popped out of his sunglasses, "YOU CLIMBED KORIN'S TOWER AND DRANK THE SACRED WATER? Unbelievable… it took me three years to drink that water and to think I use to brag about that…"

"Come on you guys let's get out of here." Bulma called after Yamcha released the airship from the Capsule.

Goku, Gohan and Kit took the Nimbus while the others took the airship talking about how strong Goku is both body and heart and impressed.

It would take an hour or so before they reach Kame House so Kit decided to take a nap on the demi-Saiyan's lap. Gohan absentminded petted her while thinking about what's going on lately.

Kit meanwhile begins to dream about what happened in her days on Kage Island, after Goku was transformed into the monstrous giant ape like monster.

* * *

><p><em>Roaring… that's all I could hear was that loud bloody roaring. My ears are highly sensitive but that's the least of my concern. Goku, our first and only 'human' friend was suddenly transformed into a giant rampaging monkey creature of some kind and it doesn't look like he remembers anything and just looks like a primal animal looking for blood and he's as big as a mountain! To say it was frightening would be an understatement.<em>

_"I don't understand! Why is Goku…?" Maron was confused and in shock not that I blame her since she and Goku were closer to each other than I was._

_The giant monkey began mindlessly destroying everything around it, it's hard for me to see anything and my only focus was to survive and get away all the while dragging the stunned Chihuahua with me since she's obviously too much in shock to even more right now. I had to pull her by the tail with my mouth while running but… the monkey-Goku stomped around so much causing mini-quakes that I kept stumbling and falling._

_"Maron! Snap out of it! We have to get out of here before Goku kills us!" I tried to snap her out of it since I can't drag her without falling on my face with Goku rampaging like this._

_"You're wrong! Goku would never hurt us!" Maron snapped at me suddenly. I was shocked that she would bark at me like that but I guess she didn't want to think that Goku would do such a thing to us._

_"Take a good look at him Maron I don't think he's Goku right now." I said trying to keep myself from outright panicking._

_Suddenly all the foxes from the Fox Clan came rushing to the scene shocked and scared that a giant ape monster suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere. I couldn't see Mom and Dad but Zorro was the one who found us._

_"Kitsune, Maron, both of you need to hide somewhere this is too dangerous, where is that human tail kid Goku?"_

_Maron growled, "Don't order us around!"_

_I quickly spoke up before she gets into a fight with Zorro, "That giant monkey _is_ Goku. I don't know why or how but when he looked at the full moon he suddenly changed into… that _thing_."_

_Zorro looked grim but what surprised me the most was a look of suspicions and confirming… did he know something like this would happen? If so why didn't he say anything? Wait… he and Mistress Huli were talking about how they suspected Goku wasn't human when I first met Goku and Maron…_

_I had no more time to dwell on this before the giant monkey Goku roared in fury as he stomped around trying to turn grind every living thing around him into ashes. The Fox Clan were attacking him but because we're not fighters they did not stand a chance, many of them were slaughters by just being stepped on, squashed or thrown and some even… I don't really want to think about it._

_"It's too dangerous here. Kitsune, take Maron and get to safety! We'll try to keep Goku from destroying Kage Island." Zorro commanded us._

_"But wait my parents are here! I don't want them to die!" yes I just remembered my parents are here because I picked up their scent not too long ago._

_"Don't hurt Goku! It's not his fault please!" Maron begged._

_"I'm sorry, both of you, but in order to protect our home we must fight back any threat, every adult fox must be available. Kitsune, you better go." Zorro said seriously and I cringed. I was torn because I didn't want to leave my parents here to die and Goku didn't deserve to be treated like the enemy because he doesn't know what he's doing but I knew if we stayed here we will get caught in the crossfire and most likely not survive. Maron seemed dead set with leaving however so taking her back will be a challenge._

_But where do we go? We'd never have a crisis like this on our paws before. Where is Mistress Huli? Perhaps she's still in her den… I need to talk to her._

_"Come on Maron we need to go see the Mistress, maybe she can tell us what to do. She seems to know something about Goku that we don't." I said seriously hoping the blue canine was listening to me._

_Luckily she did and she agreed, "Yes maybe she knows how to turn him back to normal, let's hurry."_

_So both of us dashed with all our might on our four paws, Goku was causing such destruction the whole island must be shaking it was hard to stay on our feet._

_When we made it to the den where Mistress Huli resided both of us went inside and began looking for her._

_"Mistress Huli?" thankfully it didn't take long for us to find her but she seemed… quite ill._

_Mistress was lying on the floor and her fur looked pale… what's wrong with her? First Goku turns into this giant ape monster tearing Kage Island apart and now I see our Mistress is sick!_

_"K-Kitsune… Maron…" she said weakly._

_I rushed over to her side. "Mistress! What's wrong?"_

_"Listen to me… Kitsune… M-Maron… That Goku ch-child is n-not h-human. He is… an alien from outer space." she ignored my concerns and just went right to the point._

_Maron walked up to her and said, "Wait… you knew he wasn't human?"_

_"… Eleven years ago… th-there w-was a… space pod that… landed on Mount Paozu… a nice old human… discovered a baby inside and that baby… had a monkey tail. N-nobody knows just wh-what the boy is… but w-we know for sure… he's not human." Huli explained her voice weak._

_"That boy… was Goku?" Maron asked and the Mistress nodded her head._

_I won't ask how she knew this because the Fox Clan has their ways of finding information of what's going on in the world, but I'm more concerned about her health. "Mistress Huli… is there any way to return Goku back to normal?" Maron asked._

_"The tail… is his weak point… cut it off… it may change him back." she answered._

_"Mistress Huli don't speak anymore, save your strength." I said gently not wanting her to strain herself. Whatever is wrong with her it's not a natural illness because those that live in Kage Island have very strong immune system for our Mistress to fall this ill in such a short time must be something serious._

_"Cut off his tail? But… we can't even get near him as the giant monkey let alone cut his tail off!" Maron barked._

_"Maron! Calm down, now surely there's a way to cut his tail off and bring back the Goku we know to Earth." I said trying to keep the dog from barking at the ill Mistress._

_One good thing about being a fox is that even though we're not the most powerful creatures on the planet we are smart and quick and, even though I don't like it, deception is our main specialty. A primal rampaging ape is dangerous but easy to outwit if we play our cards right._

_"Maron, listen to me, I may know of a way to cut off Goku's tail but it's risky and requires precise timing, speed and most of all… teamwork." I said._

_Maron nodded, "Lay it on me."_

_After I discuss the plan with Maron we were about to walk out of the den to put it into action and hopefully succeed, but before we did Mistress Huli spoke up._

_"K-Kitsune… before you go…" she began._

_I turned worried and concerned about her, "Yes Mistress?"_

_"There is… a legend… that I think you should know… 'The black sun of the tails of nine. When the Ki Beast and the blood of the Saiyan warrior bond the beast of nine tails will emerge and bring forth peace or destruction."_

_I blinked and said, "I know about the legend, my parents told me about it Mistress, but what's a… Saiyan?"_

_Mistress looked up at me and smiled, "There's more… to the legend: 'Canine Ki Beast bond with the pure-hearted Saiyan warrior will bring forth the howl of the moon. The tails of nine and howl of the moon… will either… bring ruins to the universe… or… bring happiness and joy."_

_Maron and I looked at each other before looking back at the sick Mistress. "Don't worry… someday you'll understand… but for now… you better go before… Kage Island is destroyed."_

_"We will be back, Mistress." I said determinedly before both of us walked out of the den and ready to use the plan to cut off Goku's tail and hopefully turn him back to normal._

_It didn't take long before we reached where the giant monkey was rampaging and to our horror many of the foxes were slaughtered, blood was all over the place… even my parents… Zorro was still alive and a few others as well but they're not going to last much longer._

_"Maron, we have to work fast, let's do it." I said quickly as she nodded in agreement._

_The plan was simple: one of us distracts the rampaging monkey while the other cut off its tail. Sure it _sounds_ simple but actually doing it is a whole other story. Since I'm faster I'll have to be the distraction while Maron, who is stronger, finds a way to cut his tail off._

_I jumped on a hill just to be tall enough for the giant monkey to see little ol' me and I took a deep breath and shouted as loud as I could, "HEY YOU COME OVER HERE!"_

_The monkey growled as it looked towards me and the funny thing is that it seemed a bit hesitant at first but then started storming towards me. I'll admit for a giant tubby ape he sure is fast I had to keep jumping and rolling out of the way before he crushed me._

_Come on hurry Maron I don't know how much longer I can keep distracting him. Goku roared in fury probably frustrated that he couldn't catch me. I got really scared when he picked up one of the largest tree on the island and tossed it at me like it was just a stick! I yelped and barely dodged the tree that landed just two inches from me… this scared me so much that I couldn't move._

_I stared in fear and shock as the giant monkey stormed over to me but that's when Maron found an opening and the next thing that happened was that the ape monster suddenly froze, blood red eyes widen and I could see his tail came clean off, Maron had used her trained skills and somehow clawed off his tail while he was too busy trying to kill me._

_I stared on in relief as the giant monkey began shrinking back down to the nice Goku we knew but I had a bad feeling that after this is all sorted out things will never be the same again._

_I just had to ask myself… why did this happen? Just _what_ is Goku?_

_"Kit… hey Kit…" Eh? Who's that voice? Who's calling me? Goku? But he's knocked out cold._

_"Kit wake up… we're here…" that sounded like Goku but also like someone else…_

* * *

><p>The little dark purple fox slowly opened her tired blue eyes as Gohan gently shook her. "Wake up you might want to hear this."<p>

Kit shook her head and looked around and realized what she just experienced was just a dream… well actually more like a memory of a distant past.

"Did you have a bad dream Kit? You were groaning in your sleep." the demi-Saiyan asked in concern as she wiped the drowsiness out from her eyes with her paw.

"I guess you could say that… so what's been going on?" Kit asked as she yawned and stretched.

So they're now in Kame House. Master Roshi was clipping nose hair and the blonde hair Launch was polishing her shot gun while Goku discuss with what he, Sky and Kit had been up to lately, telling them crazy stories of a giant stadium in a town called Penguin Village that just disappeared suddenly, how he climbed Korin's Tower and defeated a strong enemy (he didn't mention it was Mercenary Tao) that killed Upa's father, his promise to Upa, the battle at the Red Ribbon Army's stronghold (only for the parts he participated in of course) and how he only has one more Dragon Ball left to find.

Krillin, Oolong, Puar, Turtle and Yamcha found the kid amazing and beyond while Gohan and Kit just sat relaxing on the couch, the two were still tired and liked to just sit and do nothing for a while.

Goku smiled when he noticed the two and said, "You know I've never seen Sky and Kit so close together before they usually just stand apart from each other even on the Nimbus, I like this better."

The demi-Saiyan was sleeping so he didn't hear it but Kit was still awake just curled up next to Gohan and listening to the conversation, she blushed a little when Goku mentioned that.

Bulma sighed as she looked at the Dragon Radar, "I just don't get it… I've checked the circuitries but everything should be working fine."

"But then why can't I find the last Dragon Ball?" Goku asked feeling a little worried that his one and only hope to help Upa was getting flushed down the drain.

"It's possible that something swallowed it, living tissue disrupts the natural electrical signal the Dragon Ball gives out." Bulma finally said in theory.

"Who would eat a Dragon Ball?" Oolong grumbled.

"There are some animals that would eat anything like sharks for example, but it's possible something swallowed it by mistake." Bulma said.

Goku sighed not liking that as he took out the other six he gathered and looked at them, "How am I going to keep my promise to Upa now if I can't find the last one?"

It was then Master Roshi decided to speak up, "You could ask Fortuneteller Baba she'll be able to find it for sure."

This caught their attention, "Who is Fortuneteller Baba?"

"If I ever can't something I lost or misplaced I go to pay a visit to Fortuneteller Baba, trust me if there's anything you can't find then going to her is the solution she can find anything." Master Roshi said with upmost confident.

Goku smiled, "Then let's go find her!"

Kit perked up at the mention of Baba knowing the woman is a shrewd business person also capable of going to the Otherworld without dying to recruit strong and strange warriors. Why haven't they thought of this before? Maybe she could help them find the rest of the dead Time Travelers here… then again that's probably too risky.

Gohan opened his eyes when he heard his past father's excitement and groggily rubbed the sleep form his eyes knowing he shouldn't be sleeping right now. "What's… going on?"

"We're going to see a Fortuneseller!" Goku said happily.

"It's FortuneTELLER Goku." Roshi sighed.

"But fortunetelling is non-sense how can we be sure this is real and not some hocus pocus?" Bulma demanded always the logical one.

"I know her well and she's never been wrong yet. Just follow this map it'll lead you to her palace." Roshi said after he marked her location on the map for them, she lives in West Valley.

"Goku, this time I'm going with you. I mean you've been taking Sky and a pet around all this time let us have some fun now." Yamcha said with a grin pulling out a plane capsule while Kit glared at him for being called a pet.

"Yeah, me too!" Puar would always go anywhere with Yamcha.

"Count me in I just gotta see what makes you so strong Goku!" Krillin said excitedly.

"Well you can count me out I've had enough of adventures to last a life time. Yamcha just give me a plane Capsule I'm going home." Bulma said firmly.

"You going too Oolong?" Goku asked the shape-shifting pig.

"ARE YOU NUTS? NO WAY!" Oolong shouted quickly not wanting to get involved.

"Sky you and Kit are coming with us right?" Goku asked his future son and the little vulpine.

"Of course we wouldn't miss this for the world." Gohan said eagerly.

"Although I can't help but get the feeling you guys will need us." Kit smirked.

"You two were able to survive all that with Goku I must commend you. Alright hop on in." Yamcha said as they all aboard the plane.

Master Roshi watched them as they leave. "They'll be fine… still… I probably should've told them everything…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59: Preparations<strong>

"You got to wonder why those guys were so worried about coming with us." Yamcha said while piloting the air craft.

"I guess they just don't have the brave spirit of adventures like we do." Puar said proudly.

"It's been a while since we ran into a Time Glitch, you don't think there'll be one at Baba's place do you?" Gohan asked Kit while the others were talking amongst each other.

"Well it's a possibility. Time Glitch forms randomly and sometimes they can even be created or influenced and if there are too many our bodies will eventually shut down since we're not completely immune to its ill effects just more resistant than the people in the timeline so we better watch our step." Kit warned.

"I know." Gohan cringed as he remembered all those crazy Time Glitches back at the amusement park in Dreamland, that seemed so long ago now, he even had to get help from his child father, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha and even Bulma.

Goku looked at them as his sensitive hearing heard parts of their conversation. "Huh? What are you guys talking about? What's a Time Glitch is that some kind of new attack or something?" he smiled his innocent naïve smile.

Gohan and Kit were caught off guard they had completely forgotten that Goku has Saiyan hearing. "It's nothing just some… game we made up." Gohan quickly said.

"Really? What kind of game is it?" Goku asked curiously.

Kit sighed and said, "Just a really complicated game we haven't exactly figure out all the rules since it's always constantly changing."

Goku thought about something for a minute and said, "Well if it's always changing doesn't that make the game more fun and unpredictable?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does." Kit grinned.

Gohan looked out the window and asked, "So how long before we reach Baba's place?"

"Well about an hour give or take since she's pretty far away. We're going to stop at a nearby town first to rest up a bit." Yamcha said.

Gohan and Kit both couldn't help but grumble since this slow air craft is taking too long but nothing they can do about it so they just sit back and wait.

Kit looked at Goku and saw how happy, excited and innocent he is despite his Saiyan heritage, just like Gohan. The little vulpine couldn't help but sigh. _The kid hasn't changed one bit, even after the time the Fox Clan made the decision…_

* * *

><p><em>If only I had been more prepared for that day, maybe then I wouldn't have felt so devastated and Maron wouldn't have spoken back to the higher foxes.<em>

_After we had cut off Goku's tail and reverted him back to his much smaller human self that's when we noticed just how much the Fox Clan had suffered under the giant monkey's wrath… and Kage Island._

_While there were many survivors most of them were severely injured, some may never walk again, some may end up dying anyway. My parents were crushed to death so now I have no more family, but I don't blame Goku for this as he most likely had no idea what he did._

_Zorro was one of the few who fought but came out without anything too serious but he was angry. Mistress Huli was sick but I didn't know the cause of it until Zorro came right out and told me and Maron._

_"Kitsune, Maron, do you know why Mistress Huli has been feeling ill lately? It's because she had predicted the future and saw this would happen and because of this she became so stressed and worried that her body began to collapse. Despite this she refused to share this warning to anyone else."_

_"But… why?" I demanded though weakly._

_"Mistress Huli had seen this in a dream but she was forbidden to change the future and therefore had to remain quiet, but this caused her such grief she became sick. I just found this out recently. Kitsune… Maron, that boy is a menace, he must go or he will die from vengeance of the Fox Clan."_

_That was when Maron barked, "No! You can't just banish the kid for this! It wasn't his fault he had no control of himself, if I hadn't insisted on staying out so late he wouldn't have looked at the full moon and turn into that ferocious monster!"_

_Zorro glared at the Chihuahua, I had never seen him so angry before. "You may have had worm your way into the hearts of the Fox Clan but that doesn't give you the right to decide what we should do with the monster. The higher foxes will decide what will become of him tonight."_

_I could see tears of frustration leaking from Maron's eyes but I didn't know what I could do or say to help her or Goku. "Maron…"_

_"No… I'm sorry Kit that you had to lose your parents." Maron said sadly as she walked over to the sleeping naked Goku._

_Because we are animals we don't really care if a human is naked or not, but we were worried he may catch a cold since he didn't have any fur so we blanket him in dead leaves._

_"He looks so peaceful and innocent… I just can't believe… he transformed into such a monster." Maron said sadly as we sat beside the sleeping Goku._

_I looked at her and said, "Mistress Huli had seen this coming but she wasn't allowed to warn us… maybe it was destiny."_

_"Don't sound all wise Kit, you know as well as I do that this isn't fair and should've never happened." Maron growled she is obviously irritated and it's not wise to get on her bad side right now._

_I lowered my ears and said, "Maybe not, but what can we do about it?"_

_Suddenly three large foxes came over: one was dark blue, another was green and the last was orange. They were all about the same size as Mistress Huli, they are the High Foxes and they lead the Fox Clan and makes important decisions._

_Now Maron and I were worried for our friend as we watched them studied Goku's sleeping face._

_"To think this one little boy caused such destruction on Kage Island." The dark blue one, Fuchs, said calmly._

_"He may not have been aware of his actions but he can't stay here he is a danger to us all including the very island we live on." The green one, Raposa, said more irritable then Fuchs._

_"Now now let's not be too hasty the kid was also a friend of the Fox Clan." The orange one, Vulpe, said._

_Maron and I stayed quiet as we knew we are not to speak unless spoken to with the High Foxes._

_"You have to admit that the kid isn't exactly safe, he isn't human. Mistress Huli is sick and will most likely die if we don't get this boy out of here." Raposa snapped._

_"But if he is indeed an alien just what kind is he? What planet did he come from?" Fuchs asked._

_"Alien or not he believes he's human, I don't think he's even aware that he came from outer space." Vulpe said._

_"It doesn't matter what he believes or where he came from, all we need to know is that he's a menace. You've heard of how some people like the Wolf Man or Man Wolf look at the full moon they turn into a wolf or vice versa, right? Well this kid turns into a giant rampaging gorilla that almost destroyed Kage Island and killed many foxes or left them severely wounded or permanently paralyzed!" it's obvious that Raposa didn't like Goku._

_Fuchs sighed and said, "As much as I hate to agree you are right Raposa, we can't risk having him stay here and go on another rampage."_

_Vulpe, the one who appeared to like Goku the most out of the High Foxes, also agreed to both Maron and my horror, "Sad but true, though it really pains me to do so, it's probably for the best that he leaves."_

_That was when Maron could no longer hold it in and shouted, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WHY WOULD YOU BANISH THIS POOR KID JUST BECAUSE OF SOMETHING HE CAN'T CONTROL? WE CUT OFF HIS TAIL SO HE WOULDN'T CHANGE AGAIN!"_

_My ears were ringing after that outburst I could see even the High Foxes were a bit astounded with her loud voice._

_Raposa glared at her, "You have no right to speak to us in such a tone you dog! You're not even supposed to be in the Fox Clan!"_

_Fuchs, calmer than Raposa, said, "Even though you may have cut off his tail there's a chance it'll grow back and he may turn into that beast again."_

_Vulpe sighed, "Besides didn't you say this kid has a home on Mt. Paozu? We'll just take him there to his grandfather."_

_"But… but he… he'll come back you know, he's the type of person who wouldn't just abandon his friends." Maron snapped and the moment she did I knew she made a big mistake._

_"The dog speaks the truth and if that kid comes back it could put everyone in danger again." Raposa said._

_Fuchs looked at Goku, "Then it's settled, we will erase the boy's memory, he will not remember his time here on Kage Island or his friends."_

_"WHAT? NO!" Maron even jumped at them but she was quickly pinned down by Raposa._

_"Be still you mangy mongrel!"_

_"You… you can't do that! Don't make Goku forget us please!" Maron cried and begged._

_I walked up to the High Foxes myself, "I don't want to be out of line but you are being too harsh on this. Goku did nothing wrong so why should we be banished and lose his memory?" I took a more calm approach than Maron but even I was upset at the thought that part of our trio would be banished and forget who we are._

_Vulpe gave me a sad smile and said, "Young Kitsune you have a good heart, but you are too nice for your own good. You must think about Kage Island and the Fox Clan and what's best for it, because although the child Goku is your friend he cannot be trusted anymore and we must send him back home without the memory of ever being here. Please understand that we do this for what's best."_

_"Do it and fast." Raposa said to Fuchs who nodded._

_Fuchs put his paw on Goku's forehead who remained blissfully unaware that he is about to forget us and his time on Kage Island._

_"NO! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALOOOONE!" Maron kept screaming while Raposa kept her pinned down._

_I wanted to do something I wanted this to stop I didn't want them to do this to our friend but… what can I do? I'm just a simple little fox who doesn't like to fight. Even if I tried to fight back they would only hold me down like they are with Maron._

_Fuchs' paw glowed a soft light blue on Goku's forehead and after about thirty seconds or so he took it off and nodded, "It is done, Goku's mind is wiped clean of Kage Island. We shall take him back to Mt. Paozu."_

_"Goku…"_

_"Why?" Maron fell to the ground after Raposa released her._

_"If you want to be with him so badly why don't you go with him?" Raposa snapped at her._

_"Raposa please leave her alone, we've got work to do." Vulpe said not wanting Maron to feel any worse._

_When the High Foxes took Goku and left I walked to the crying dog and my only friend left. "Maron… please don't cry."_

_"Kit… it's my fault this happened. I wanted to squeeze more out of the day and insisted we stay up later… I just didn't think the full moon would change Goku like that… and now… he's gone and won't ever remember us again. Tell me Kit… is this fair? Is it really fate that wanted this to happen?"_

_I looked to the ground with my ears down. "It appears so."_

_"Well fate is a very cruel thing." Maron said softly._

_"I know Maron… I know." I agreed with her as I patted her back with my paw, both of us felt horrible that night losing Goku like that but also because the Fox Clan lost half its family._

* * *

><p>Kit snapped out of it when she noticed there was a town up ahead.<p>

"We're almost there." Yamcha announced.

Gohan could sense Kit's change in mood. "Are you okay Kit?"

The fox turned to him and said, "I'm fine just thinking about some stuff."

She turned to the cheery Goku. _Yup, he still hasn't changed._

So the group landed in town. Goku's gi became torn lately. "Goku you go through clothes like you go through food." Krillin grumbled.

"Oh man I guess all the fighting really worn out my clothes." Goku sighed seeing the tears starting to become bigger.

"Goku… aren't those Krillin's clothes? He gave it to you back at the Tournament, remember?" Gohan asked now that he thinks about it he never saw his dad change out of those clothes since then, it's no wonder that they're tearing up and worn out.

"Oh yeah… gee it has been a while." Goku chuckled.

Gohan remembered he still had on his homemade Piccolo gi and that it was still intact, but that shouldn't be too surprising since he used the stronger material similar to a Saiyan's armor so it wouldn't tear so easily or get worn out like his other gis earlier. The demi-Saiyan had brief flashbacks when his clothes kept getting ripped because of all the fighting or Oozaru transformations.

"Well while we're here we better get you some new clothes." Yamcha suggested.

"And while we're at it buy some underpants!" both Puar and Krillin scolded when they saw his pants ripping and didn't see any underpants.

Gohan blushed embarrassed once again by his kid father. _Why does this always happen?_

Kit just snickered.

So the group stopped by a tailor's shop and everyone, including the demi-Saiyan and his fox partner were laughing at the clothes Goku was currently wearing: short orange pants with a green vest, fluffy blue shirt with long sleeves, a red bow tie and a big yellow hat over his spiky hair. The shorts also covered up his tail.

Goku glared at them as he tugged on the big green vest. "This stuff itches."

_This is beautiful payback!_ Gohan thought to himself while still laughing remembering the time his dad made fun of him when his mother turned his hair into that silly mop top and wore that ridiculous outfit just before his trip to Namek.

Goku took off the clothes as the tailor man said, "So they're not to your liking?"

"No, I'd rather have my old clothes back."

"I believe I can make you a new one with the same design of your old one."

Goku smiled and nodded, "Yeah do that and make sure you make a little hole in the back for my tail."

"Certainly."

Everyone kept laughing as Goku glared at them again.

Yamcha walked to the tailor trying to stop laughing, "So… how long will this take?"

"A design this simple should just take a few hours."

"I've got ten extra zeni for you if you could finish it in just one hour." Yamcha said.

The tailor man smiled and nodded, "Sure, sure, consider it done in an hour."

Now outside Yamcha said, "Alright looks like we've got some time to kill wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Gohan and Kit couldn't help but cringe a little when Yamcha said 'time to kill' since they're basically trying to _save _time.

"That sounds great but I'd like to use this time to go pick up Upa. Since we're about to get the last Dragon Ball it's only fair that he joins us and I'm sure he'll be excited to see me, Sky and Kit again." Goku said.

"Sounds good Goku, but be sure to hurry back cause we'll be leaving in an hour." Yamcha said.

"You think we should go with him?" Gohan whispered to his fox partner who decided to jump on his shoulder making it easier for him to whisper to her without his child father hearing him.

Kit had grown comfortable enough around Gohan to actually latch herself on his shoulder now, which made Gohan smiled, who knew all it took for the fox to trust him more was to fight her? Although he gets the feeling she's still uneasy around his Super Saiyan form and terrified of his Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"Hmm… yeah we probably should, you never know he might get attacked while picking up the little Indian kid." the little vulpine whispered back.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called for his trusty cloud transportation.

"Wait Goku, could we come with you? We'd like to see Upa again too." Gohan said before Goku hopped on the yellow cloud.

"Yeah, besides he's probably worried sick about us." Kit said.

Goku blinked when he saw Kit on Sky's shoulder and grinned, "Sure, hop on."

"You two are going?" Yamcha asked them when they jumped on the Nimbus.

"Huh? I had no idea the fox could ride the Nimbus too." Krillin groaned remembering how he fell off the cloud the first time he met Goku.

"Be sure to hurry back guys." Puar waved.

"We'll be fine it's not like we're going to storm into an army of military people or anything." Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah if we can survive that we can survive picking up a little kid." Kit snickered.

"Alright let's go Nimbus!"

So the Nimbus took off into the skies, however, it was only about ten minutes before something went wrong once again.

"That's weird why are the clouds turning yellow like the Nimbus?" Goku wondered since the only yellow clouds he's ever seen before was the one he's riding on.

Gohan and Kit sensed this was nothing ordinary, both had the same thing in their minds: _Is this another Time Glitch?_

Suddenly the Nimbus cloud began moving towards the yellow clouds, alarming the two pure hearted Saiyan/demi-Saiyan and the fox.

"What's wrong Nimbus?" Goku never had the Nimbus suddenly going off course before.

"Those clouds… aren't they from the Otherworld?" Gohan had only seen the Otherworld once when the past Kit took them there to take the Temporal Vortex.

"Yes but why is it here and why are we heading straight for it?" Kit didn't like this.

"Otherworld? What are you two talking about?" Goku asked frantically.

Before either of them could answer they were suddenly pushed into the yellow clouds and came out to a pink sky and just below them were white little moving clouds waiting in line towards a strange big palace.

"Where are we? Why are there little clouds waiting in line?" Goku questioned looking around confused.

Kit and Gohan looked at each other nervously knowing those weren't little clouds they were people's souls and they're falling in line to the Check-In Station where King Yamma judges them and send them to either the Higher Plains or the H.F.I.L.

"U-uh… G-Goku we better get back and find Upa." Gohan said nervously.

"But how? I don't even know how we got up here." Goku asked.

"Actually Goku's got a point there's no guaranteed that going through those clouds would take us back to Earth." Kit grumbled knowing those clouds could take them to H.F.I.L. if they go through them again.

_This is really bad! Dad's not suppose to come here until after the battle with Raditz, which is like 11 years from now!_ Gohan frantically thought.

Kit gritted her teeth. _This is a Time Glitch alright and a really complex one too. Did someone set us up and if so who? It can't be Maron she's still severely weakened and I highly doubt she'd want to fight us so quickly. Is it Cell? Unlikely since he and Maron are working together. It could be anyone at this point and if that's the case what is their reason for this? Whatever it is I don't like it._

Uh-oh it looks like things had grown rather complicated for our three favorite heroes. If Kit's assumption is correct someone had set them up and pulled them into the world of the dead, will Goku, Gohan and Kit be able to make it back to Earth without damaging the timeline? And what other Time Glitches are in store for them if they do get back? Find out next time.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Well I was going to keep going until they reached Baba's palace but it got too long so I had to end it off here, but don't worry at least it'll give you guys something to look forward to.<strong>_

_**Kit: Yeah, the author is just too lazy to keep going.**_

_**Gohan: Well at least you and I have finally gotten to the point where we're like Ash and Pikachu.**_

_**Kit: Finally I don't have to be like five inches away from you.**_

_**Author: There is still more to come for Kit's past but that'll probably be the end of random flashbacks, the rest she will tell directly to Gohan.**_

_**Kit: But before that maybe you readers could guess how Gohan and I met before that story is told.**_

_**Gohan: Ugh, and you know what else? DarkFoxKit won't reveal the rest of the troublesome fox's past until the last day of the three year wait for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament! That's a long wait!**_

_**Author: Maybe for you but for the readers it'll be sort of a time skip except I may end up putting fillers for the three year wait just because I hate doing time skip too much. Don't worry the 'fillers' will actually have more plot since more Time Glitches, protecting Goku and evil villains will still be a part of it.**_

_**Kit: Well you can't exactly call that filler can you?**_

_**Author: Shut up.**_

_**Gohan: Alright, so before you leave tell us what you think of the story, guesses on how Kit and I met before it's revealed, and any suggestions on Time Glitches will be nice too.**_

_**Author: If you have any questions or just want to talk you can PM me at any time.**_

_**Kit: And until then...**_

_**Author, Kit & Gohan: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**_


	22. Part 22: World of the Dead

_**Author: I am so sorry for taking so long to post! I just wanted to work on my Mario fanfiction called Super Paper Mario: Luigi's Tale. I apologize for those who have been waiting for so long.**_

_**Kit: Yeah and you procrastinated for so long the fans are starting to demand you update faster.**_

_**Gohan: That's not really fair she doesn't have to upload if she doesn't want to. Writing up long stories does take time.**_

_**Author: Yes it does, but it would help if I was in a more Dragon Ball mood which I'm not at the moment so it was a monster to write. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.**_

_**Gohan: DarkFoxKit doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, only Kit and non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

**Chapter 60: The World of the Souls**

Goku was fascinated with all those cloud-like creatures lining up for something so he kept staring at them while Gohan and Kit tried to figure things out.

"Maybe King Yemma could help us get back to Earth." Gohan suggested though he's never actually met the giant Ogre himself before.

"That might work but King Yemma is known to have a very short temper, it may not be so easy especially with your dad here." Kit sighed.

"Still we have to try something."

"You're right demi-Saiyan, let's go for it." the fox nodded.

"Hey Goku why don't we go see where those… uh… cloud people are going?" Gohan suggested to his child father who was so fascinated by this strange world that he didn't hear what Kit and 'Sky' were talking about moments ago.

"Yeah, I'd love to see why they're all lined up towards that building, maybe something really good is in there. Let's go Nimbus." Goku said to the yellow cloud they're on.

Nimbus flew into the giant building and stopped when he saw a giant desk with a giant red ogre reading a list of names in a giant book.

"Why is he reading those names to those clouds?" Goku asked curiously.

"Timothy you have a lot of great sins in here." King Yemma stated looking at the book and at the soul that was fidgeting nervously.

"Oh but you've redeemed yourself when you died to protect your family. Welcome to the Higher Plains." King Yemma said with a smile that made the soul apparently named Timothy sighed in relief as he floated off.

The next soul in line wasn't so lucky, apparently he was a thief in his life and never redeemed himself and was sent to the H.F.I.L.

"Is this… a place where they judge the dead? Grandpa told me when we die we'll get judged if we've been good or bad." Goku said curiously watching the scene. Then a sudden thought came to him, "You don't think… we're dead do you?"

"No, we're still very much alive Goku, but we came here by accident and we need to leave as soon as possible." Kit said.

"But how are getting out of here?" Goku asked.

Gohan sighed, "Talking to the big red guy may help us but it may also hurt us. Living beings like us aren't allowed here."

Goku just gave his innocent smile, "Aw I'm sure he'll understand."

"You're… just so naïve Goku." Kit sighed as they rode the Nimbus into the Check-In station.

So now the three warriors find themselves face to face with the giant judge himself.

"HEY THERE!" Goku shouted to get his attention.

King Yemma blinked surprised when he saw living people on a Nimbus Cloud in this world.

"You're still alive! How are you in this world?" King Yemma boomed.

"We just flew into some clouds and end up here. We thought maybe you could help us get back to Earth." Kit spoke up.

"That's odd… hold on." King Yemma took out another book, this one was different as it showed some kind of clock on it.

"I was afraid of this… Time is getting so messed up it's starting to transport or even transform dimensions. If this keeps up Time will collapse on itself and freezes for good." King Yemma said as he read what we already know.

Gohan and Kit looked at each other and Goku looked clueless but then he remembered something. "Time… is… stopping? Why does that sound familiar?"

Kit quickly interrupted before the kid remembered something, "So uh King Yemma, you'll send us back right?"

"Well I'd like to but… it's going to be a while before I can send you back." King Yemma said.

"But we promised we'd be back in an hour!" Goku didn't like to keep his friends waiting especially since it could worry them.

"Oh don't worry about that Time is irrelevant here so you could be here for months and it would only be a few hours down there. Still if Time does stop that would affect everyone even here. Alright, you three will be sent back but you're going to have to help me out with something."

"Sure, anything." Gohan said grateful that they can get back without too many complications.

"There's been some ruckus down in the H.F.I.L. lately and none of my employees down there have returned so I need someone strong to go check it out." King Yemma said.

"Sure, we'll do it! But… what's and where is H.F.I.L.?" Goku asked.

"It stands for Home For Infinite Losers and it's just beneath those clouds." King Yemma explained briefly as he pointed outside.

"Those are the clouds that brought us here." Goku said.

"Come on, we better hurry we don't want to keep the busy guy waiting." Kit said as King Yemma went back to judging the souls.

"So uh… it's just down there right?" Gohan was nervous as he never seen this place before but he knew all the nasty souls goes there and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Don't worry Sky it's not as bad as you might think, trust me I know." Kit said remembering about coming here once before when she met up with Bardock (sorry no flashback this time).

Goku was more curious then scared, "Let's go!"

Nimbus flew down but as soon as it did it disappeared and left the three shocked and falling down… right into the bloody pond… no literally, the pond is made of pure blood.

Goku spit in disgust because he thought it was juice at first and quickly jumped on solid ground still choking. Gohan and Kit, already knowing it was blood quickly jumped out too and were disgusted.

"Urgh! Blah! I'm never drinking juice again!" Goku whined.

"Juice… I wish." the demi-Saiyan groaned.

"Alright let's forget this ever happened and go see who's causing trouble around here so we can get out of here." Kit said impatiently not wanting to think about what had been in her mouth ten seconds ago and the two pure hearted Saiyan/demi-Saiyan boys agreed with her.

It didn't take long for them to hear the ruckus though, there's a lot of yelling all over the place. Everywhere they look they see souls yelling at other or tackling one of the employee ogres into the blood pond or spikes.

"Gee I wonder what's got everyone here so worked up?" Goku wondered curiously but also felt uneasy as he could sense a bad vibe.

"Something's not right here." Kit glared.

"We have to report to King Yemma about this!" a red ogre cried to a blue one.

"I know but we can't get out of here without one of them tackling us into spikes or the blood pond! I'm telling ya Mez if I have to taste that pond again I'll end up a soul myself!"

"Keep it together Goz we can't just let those souls do what they please!" Goz the blue ogre and Mez the red ogre were in panic as five souls are now currently tackling them.

"We better help them!" Goku, as always, charges in whenever he sees someone in need.

Gohan and Kit looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the naïve yet good hearted tailed boy.

Goku kicked the vicious little clouds away from the two ogres. The souls made some strange angry noises before they took off somewhere.

"Well that was easy." Goku smiled before turning to the two, "Hey are you two okay?"

"Wow that was some foot work you got there kid." Goz said impressed.

"I thought we were going to see red again… hey wait a minute! You're alive aren't you? What the H.F.I.L. are you doing here kid?" Mez questioned in shock when he realized the boy is indeed alive.

At this time Gohan and Kit caught up and now Mez was even more freaked out, "And these two! They're not dead yet they're here! Would somebody please explain WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Actually we would like you two explaining to us what's been going on here." Kit spoke up.

Goz and Mez looked at her weird and the human-Saiyan hybrid decided to explain, "We ended up in the Otherworld by accident and King Yemma was going to help us get back but to return the favor we promised we'd find out what's causing so much noise down here."

"King Yemma sent a bunch of strange kids to check this out?" Goz shook his head in disbelief.

"You've seen how strong Goku is why do you have reason to doubt?" Kit said slyly like the fox that she is.

"The little fox's got a point. Alright, I'm Mez and this is Goz, we and the other employees have been getting a lot of trouble with these souls recently." the glasses red ogre sighed.

"We can see that, but why? What's going on with them?" Goku asked curiously and a bit uneasy.

Goz looked up and noticed another soul and it was growling like a hungry wild dog before it floated away somewhere.

"We're not really sure they all just suddenly started acting like wild angry animals." Goz said a bit worried another is going to pounce on him soon.

"Are you sure nothing strange happened before that? Like did someone really strong or some kind of alien device thing come here?" Gohan pressed hoping to get some kind of clue to all this.

Mez then remembered something, "Well there were some strange guys that came here earlier and they had a black bottle with them. Ever since then all these souls have been acting crazy."

_That almost sounds like the Black Water Mist Garlic Jr. tried to use on Earth… but Garlic Jr. can't die because he's immortal, so maybe… it could be his minions… but if that's the case how did they get the mist and why here?_ Gohan thought to himself trying to figure this out.

Kit seems to have a similar idea as she said, "How many were there and where did these weird guys go?"

"Uh well… there were four of them… and last I remember they were heading over there." Goz pointed south.

"You dumb horn brain! They went that way!" Mez snapped pointing north.

"Oh yeah? Well I saw them go that way!"

"No my eyes saw them go over there!"

"We're never going to figure it out this way!" Kit grumbled.

"Maybe we could split up?" Goku suggested.

"Fine, Sky you go with Goku, I'll head south and see if I can find them there. Becareful and try not to get lost." Kit said to the two Saiyan boys before she ran towards the south.

"You sure she's safe going alone?" Goku asked his future son in concern for their fox friend.

"She can handle herself, trust me, but let's see if we can find them up north." Gohan said knowing the little vulpine will be able to handle anything that comes her way, but he has to stick with his father to keep him safe.

Goku tried calling for the Nimbus cloud, but for some strange reason it wasn't coming. "Where is it?"

"Boy you can ride the Flying Nimbus?" Goz asked in shock of this.

"Yes, but it won't come for some reason." the naïve tailed boy said.

"Of course it won't come _here_ you thunder head! The Flying Nimbus is a cloud of purity there's no way it can handle coming down here with souls full of darkness, evil and sins!" Mez said like it should be obvious.

"There's no reason to be rude about it." Goku sighed.

"Come on Goku let's just get there by foot." the demi-Saiyan sighed as the two young tailed boys began walking north.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61: Escaping the Dead<strong>

Kit was rushing on the road and stopped when she noticed the road lead to a tree and she blinked her big blue eyes as she recalled this particular tree.

"Isn't this… where King Yemma grows the Forbidden Fruit? But there's something… strange about it." the little vulpine walked up to the tree trying to get a closer inspection and noticed the fruit on the tree, which were suppose to be rich pinkish yellow is now a dark gray color and some of the tree's leaves were turning black and there's a very sinister and evil aura surrounding the fruit tree.

"It can't be… that familiar aura…"

Suddenly she found herself surrounded by vicious bloodthirsty souls, they crouched and ready to pounce like a pack of ravenous wolves. Kit looked around and glared, her fur bristling as she began to crouch too.

"Looks like I'm going to be a little busy today." she grinned as the cloud-like souls launched themselves at her.

Kit blew them all back by releasing her ki like wind, but even as they were blown back they got back up and growled.

_I can't let them bite me if they do…_ Kit didn't have time to finish that thought before they're all gunning for her again.

"Graze Lightning!" she circled on the ground with her tail and purple lightning shot out from the ground all over the place and zapped all the souls. Kit used this time to escape and run off to find the two Saiyan boys before it was too late.

_This isn't good, if that tree was infected by what I think it was I have to warn the other two tailed boys before they get bitten!_ Kit hurried.

As she was passing by she noticed some ogres were acting like bloodthirsty animals like these souls were. This was NOT looking good.

Meanwhile the young Saiyan boy and younger yet taller demi-Saiyan boy were on their guard because they found themselves surrounded by angry souls and even animal-like ogres.

_They act just like my friends did that time when Garlic Jr. used that Black Water Mist on them._ Gohan thought to himself as he watched the way they're acting.

"I don't like this I've never seen any creature act like this before, not even on Mt. Paozu, something's wrong." even the young and naïve Goku was uneasy.

"Be on your guard Goku."

The souls and ogres dived towards them and Goku kicked them away while Gohan secretly used his ki to blow most of them back similar to what Kit did. They continued this until the souls and ogres finally gave up and ran away from them.

"Whew, we drove them off at least." Goku smiled.

"Yes, but what's causing this? I have a very bad feeling about this." Gohan said trying to figure this out.

Kit came running to them at this time, "Guys! I know what's causing this!"

"Kit, what's going on?" both tailed boys asked.

"It's the Black Water Mist, but it infected the trees and their fruits, anyone who eats them turn into those vicious monsters and if they bite you, you too will become like them." Kit said quickly.

_I knew it, it is just like last time._ Gohan groaned to himself.

"What's black water?" Goku asked never seeing or hearing such a thing.

"It's something very evil if it gets into your system it turns you into a monster." Gohan explained grimly.

"And the only cure is the Sacred Water, but there aren't any here… at least I don't think there are." Kit said looking up at the yellow clouds.

"The Sacred Water? But I thought it was just a phony?" Goku said confused remembering Korin's little trick.

"No, the Sacred Water is real but it's used for a different purpose. I guess you could say it's an all cure medicine for anything." Gohan said trying to keep the explanation simple.

"Wow, that's pretty neat." Goku was easily impressed.

"But that leaves us with a problem how will we cure these souls and employees without the Sacred Water?" the demi-Saiyan pondered.

"Maybe we should just report this to King Yemma, he just said to check things out he didn't say we had to fix it." Kit said.

"You're right but… I've got a really bad feeling about this." Gohan said uneasy.

"But how do we get back up there?" Goku asked looking up. "We can't take the Nimbus right now.

Gohan could use his Instant Transmission but he hadn't used it in quite a while and besides he couldn't use it with Goku here anyway. Kit, for whatever reason, lost the ability to teleport so now they're stuck. Flying up there is impossible since the clouds forbid anyone who comes down here to leave.

Kit then perked as she suddenly remembered something, "Wait, there is a way out of here. If I remember right there's a secret passage that leads to King Yemma's desk, if we could get there in one piece we should be golden."

"That'd be nice but how will we get there without getting bitten? Just look at all those infected souls and people." Gohan pointed at the army of bloodthirsty souls and ogres walking around aimlessly everywhere.

"It's called being sneaky, can you two boys handle that?" Kit grinned.

"But where is this secret passage?" Goku asked.

"Just follow me and stay close." and with that the two tailed boys followed the little fox across the land of dead. They managed to hide themselves pretty well but there are times when some of the souls spotted them, but they weren't too hard push away.

"Stop!" Kit suddenly shouted and all three of them came to a dead stop.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Don't you feel that in the air? Look up." Kit hissed looking up.

Sure enough there was that horrid black mist in the pink sky floating about.

"Don't inhale it whatever you do." Kit warned.

Gohan glared at it remembering all too well what happened the last time he saw the black mist and even the naïve Goku was nervous. "Let's move!" Kit suddenly cried.

All three of them threw out stealth and began to make a break for it. They had to get out of there before they get infected.

"Wait what's up with those clouds?" Gohan pointed at the yellow clouds that suddenly started floating towards them.

"Alright, Sky, use your Instant Transmission, tell King Yemma about this, and hurry!" Kit said quickly.

"Instant… what?" Goku was confused having never learning the move yet.

"Go through the cloud Goku." Kit said as she suddenly tackled him and herself into the clouds and disappeared.

"Oh, I get it." Gohan smiled as he put his two fingers on his forehead and teleported to King Yemma's Check-In Station just before the clouds and/or black mist got him.

Gohan's aim wasn't that good as he ended up on top of King Yemma's helmet, but at least he didn't end up flat on his face this time.

"Whew, I made it."

"Hm? Young man how did you get on my hat?" King Yemma interrogated as Gohan floated down on his desk.

"Sorry about that King Yemma sir, I still don't have very good control of my Instant Transmission. Anyway Kit and Goku are probably back on Earth, that cloud must be the Time Glitch that sent us here. But there's an emergency in H.F.I.L. some guys took the Black Water Mist and is now infecting everyone down there, including the employees."

King Yemma pounded on his desk startling the demi-Saiyan, "I knew something was going on! I must see to this immediately, in the meantime, Gohan, I'll sent you back to Earth, where your friends are. And I know about your mission to save time, you have my support." the giant red ogre said with a wink before he waved his big hand and Gohan vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62: Memories of a Friend<strong>

After Goku and Kit went through the yellow cloud both of them found themselves in a familiar forest.

"What happened to Sky?" Goku asked in concern.

"He'll be okay, don't worry." Kit said hoping to reassure the pure-hearted Saiyan boy.

"Somehow I know I can trust you Kit, but Grandpa always use to say to never trust a sly fox yet… I feel like I can with you." Goku said looking at the little vulpine in curiosity.

Kit sighed as she realized even though he has no memories of her or Maron he still subconsciously knew her. "It's probably just in your head, I mean you like to make friends."

Goku then looked around and realized where they are, "Hey, this is my home, Mt. Paozu."

"Y-yeah… I guess it is." Kit looked down at her paws with her ears lowered. _It's been a long time… I haven't been here since…_

"Hey what's wrong Kit?" Goku asked in concern when he noticed his vulpine friend's sudden depression.

"I'm fine… just remembering something." Kit said.

_Maron and I wanted to see Goku again… after the High Foxes sent him here we snuck off the island and ride on our friend Nessy across the ocean and hike up Mt. Paozu… this very place to find him._

Goku then began to wonder. _I feel like I've met Kit before… and that blue little dog earlier… what was her name? It was Maron… right?_

Suddenly the young Saiyan's head began to ache as he began to recall something from long ago.

_I remember a storm… I fell into the river and got washed away… I think I woke up in a cave with this big and tall fox. Then there was a much smaller fox... she asked me my name and told me about an island… but who is she? I can't make her out it's too dark and fuzzy… there's also another creature with her, another fox? No… I think it's a dog._

"Goku? Are you okay?" now it was Kit's turn to ask if her friend's okay.

Goku shook his head and looked at her, "Oh sorry about that Kit… I think I just remembered something."

"What did you remember?"

"I think… once before… I must've washed up somewhere on an island." Goku said though unsure.

Kit's blue eyes widen in surprise and disbelief. _Impossible… he's remembering? But he never remembered before, not even when he grew up._

Not sure if this was a good or bad thing Kit just remained silent until suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a certain human-Saiyan hybrid landed right on top of both of them!

"Wow, King Yemma wasn't kidding when he said he'd send me back to where you guys were." Gohan chuckled.

"Sky, you really need to stop landing on people." Kit groaned.

"Your head is as hard as mine, oww…" Goku grumbled rubbing his now sore head.

"How long as it been? We have to go pick up Upa and get back to Yamcha and the others before they get worried." Gohan suddenly said remembering what they were doing before getting sent to the Otherworld.

"Oh right! NIMBUS!" Goku called and the familiar yellow cloud came in front of them.

"Let's hurry!" they all jumped aboard the cloud and took off.

Gohan, in the meantime, was looking at his Time Communication Watch and was worried as he tried to turn it on but all that came up was static.

Kit noticed this and remembered they hadn't looked at the T.C.W. since they went through Time during the Garlic Jr. fiasco. _Gohan must be worried about his friends, I would be too since they hadn't used the watch for a good while._

Gohan sighed as he gave up. _I hope nothing's happen to them. Did Time finally stop in my future?_

"Oh good there's Upa now!" Goku yelled snapping both of them out of their depressing thoughts.

Goku jumped off of Nimbus but Gohan and Kit remained on the cloud knowing he was going to use it again shortly.

"Upa! Are you there?" Goku called for the little Indian boy.

Upa carefully crawled out of the tent and noticed Goku and jumped happily as he ran to him. "Oh Goku! I'm so glad you came back! I was so worried something's awful happened to you!"

"It's good to see you too Upa and I've got great news!" Goku said excitedly.

"Please tell me you've got all the Dragon Balls?"

"No, but we're very close just one more and I thought you could come with me this time."

"That's wonderful! But I've never left home before, I'm scared."

"It's not so bad, I know it'll be scary at first but trust me you'll get to see new places and make new friends and I'm sure it's what your dad would want." Goku said trying to reassure his friend.

"Okay, let's do this Goku. Oh, I see Sky and Kit are here, I was worried they could've gotten hurt." Upa said in surprise when he saw them on the Nimbus cloud.

"But aren't there too many of us?" Gohan spoke up when he noticed the lack of room on the small cloud.

"Oh yeah… there are…" Goku just realized the problem.

"There might be just enough room for Upa if I just stay on Sky's head here." Kit said as she hopped on Gohan's spiky black hair.

With Upa on board and a very tight squeeze, Goku got the Nimbus to hurry back to town where their friends are waiting still unsure how long it's been since their Otherworldly adventure.

Kit found herself relaxing on her partner's hair, it was actually a lot softer than it looked and wondered why she didn't do this earlier. Gohan blinked when he felt Kit starting to curl up on his head and sheepishly scratched his cheek and smiled, the little vulpine can be cute when she wants to be.

"Wow Sky you must be good with animals I've never seen a fox being attached to anyone before, especially a human." Upa said cheerfully when he noticed Kit curled up on the demi-Saiyan's head.

Gohan felt his tail wavering as he spoke, "You think so?"

"But Kit use to be so nervous around us especially around Sky, looks like it's starting to wane now, that's good." Goku said with a satisfied smile.

Gohan couldn't help but blush and Kit's ears twitched as she lazily opened her eyes, "You know you could talk about something else."

Goku and Upa laughed as they began discussing what Goku's been doing so far. Gohan then thought about whom those culprits were that sent the Black Water Mist in H.F.I.L. in the first place? He thought it might be Garlic Jr. and his minions but that's impossible since Garlic Jr. is immortal so he couldn't die. He did think it's possible that his minions are responsible but they didn't seem to be the type that Cell and Maron would take back with them.

Kit meanwhile was thinking the same thing. _Those two, Goz and Mez said they saw four strange guys who spread the Black Water Mist, but who are they and for what purpose?_

Suddenly her eyes lit up and she seems to have realized something. _Could it be? The one that got away…_

But before she could voice out her suspicions Goku shouted, "We're here! Yamcha! Krillin! Puar!" Goku called as he jumped off the Nimbus.

"Oh Goku! You're here!" Yamcha waved.

Gohan helped Upa get down from Nimbus before the cloud flew off to who-knows-where.

"So… are we late?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Nah, you guys came two minutes early before the hour is up." Krillin said as he looked at Upa.

"Guys, this is my friend Upa. Upa meet Yamcha, Krillin and Puar." Goku introduced.

"Hello everyone." Upa said politely as he bowed respectfully.

Gohan smiled as he had a brief flashback of when he first met his father's friend at Kame House before Raditz took him; he bowed and greeted everyone the same exact way as Upa did.

"Nice to meet you." the other three bowed as well.

"I think she likes me Goku." Krillin whispered to his friend.

Goku blinked as he turned to Upa and asked, "You are a boy, right?"

"Yes I am." Upa said a bit confused why Goku was asking him this out of the blue.

At this Krillin flinched and turned red in embarrassment, "I was kidding you know."

Gohan and Kit laughed at Krillin's mistake.

_Glad he and Android 18 are starting to get along, if we manage to save time maybe those two would actually start dating. _Gohan thought musingly to himself.

"Alright now that the introduction's out of the way let's head over to Baba's place." Yamcha said as he took out a suitcase and brought out Goku's new clothes.

"Oh yeah the guy finished early so here ya go." the former bandit said.

"Wow this looks great!" Goku took off his old clothes right away and was butt naked in public.

"GOKU! DON'T CHANGE IN PUBLIC!" everyone screamed at him, including Kit and Gohan both were red from embarrassment.

Well after that embarrassing little episode the gang are finally in the air craft on their way to Baba's Palace, but they ended up flying into a storm.

"Those kind of looks like Korin's Tower but they're black and moving." Upa said curiously.

"Yamcha what are those?" Goku asked naively.

Yamcha noticed they were heading straight towards a black tornado!

"Hold on!" evasive maneuvering weren't the best idea with people on board, but at least nobody got sucked in.

"Look I see the palace just up ahead!" Puar pointed out as they left the storm clouds thought dazed relatively unharmed.

"Well we're finally here." Gohan smiled and can hardly wait.

Kit looked out the window to get a better view and unbeknownst to her Goku was watching her as he tried to recall a faint memory.

_I know I have met Kit some time before Sky introduced me to her, but where? I remember an island but that's just about it. I know I'll remember her and that dog someday, I wouldn't ever forget my friends._ Goku thought determinedly as the group finally began to land towards the lake where the palace is and soon the battle for the last Dragon Ball will begin.

Who were those four strange aliens that set off the Black Water Mist in H.F.I.L. and for what purpose? Will Kit and Gohan be able to keep Goku in the dark or will the young Saiyan remember? What happened to Gohan's future? And what other diabolical Time Glitches are being forged to keep the two Time Travelers from saving Time? Find out next time.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed, but I just wanted to get it done.<strong>_

_**Gohan: Maybe you should take a break you look like you're about to fall.**_

_**Kit: She's been playing with Mew too long.**_

_**Author: Shut it Kit! Anyway I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter and the whole thing that happened in the Otherworld will become more relavent later on.**_

_**Kit: Bet you guys thought we forgot about the T.C.W. didn't you? No we didn't there's a reason why it hasn't been used for so long and you'll find out soon.**_

_**Gohan: That is if you hadn't figured it out yet for yourselves.**_

_**Author: Let's wrap this up. Please leave a nice review and we'll see ya'll next time!**_


	23. Part 23: Baba the Fortuneteller

_**Author: Alrighty then I've finished up another chapter. Sorry for those of you who's been waiting a long time but a good story takes time to type, that and I have other stories to work on too.**_

_**Gohan: You're enjoying this.**_

_**Kit: Well a lot of reviewers kept whining how the story is being too 'streched out' so we kind of had to shorten it a bit.**_

_**Gohan: And rushed it.**_

_**Author: Shut up you two! We didn't rush it, we just didn't do as much this time. Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this and continue to, I apologize if the story seems too long but you had to at least expect that since I am doing all the episodes of Dragon Ball.**_

_**Kit: And the episodes of Dragon Ball were changed to make it more interesting so don't complain. Another thing; just because my Four-Tailed Form seem simlar to Naruto doesn't mean we've copied it, yes it was inspired by it but you shouldn't compare it to Naruto, this is a DBZ fanfic with some Naruto elements in it to keep it interesting and different.**_

_**Gohan: And to keep it from getting too bland, most DBZ fanfic just involve a lot of fighting or romance and to be honest I'm getting sick of falling head over heels with Videl.**_

_**Author: Stop complaining and do the disclaimer already!**_

_**Gohan: Fine, DarkFoxKit does not own DBZ or anyone in it, just Kit and the non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

_**Chapter 63: Double Trouble**_

Goku, Gohan, Kit, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin and Upa walked towards the palace and noticed there's a line up ahead and they were full of muscle guys.

"It looks like this Baby lady plays rough, just look at all these guys." Yamcha commented a bit worried.

Then some kind of pink phantom with a straw hat floated up to them, "Ah welcome, is this your first time at Fortuneteller Baba's?"

The group was stunned to see this little ghost thing talking to them.

"Uh yes." Yamcha answered.

"Then please wait in line for your turn and no pushing or shoving please. Are you together?"

"Yes we are."

The little pink phantom gave them a wide creepy smile before floating back into the building. Two people soon came out and from the looks of their fancy suit and dress they are filthy rich people.

"I should've known the diamond necklace was behind the dresser." the rich man said as he and his apparent wife were walking towards their limo.

"Yes and Alexis will be so happy to have it back and she can join the tea ceremony today." the jolly woman said.

"Yes and it's all thanks to Baba."

And with that they got into their limo and drove off.

"They seem like normal people at least." Krillin said in relief.

Kit's ears suddenly perked and twitched and Gohan's T.C.W. suddenly began to make strange noises, something was wrong…

"What's up with your watch Sky?" Goku asked.

Puar's ears began twitching too same with Kit. "What's up Puar?" Yamcha asked when he noticed this.

"I'm not sure but I hear this really weird buzzing sound." Puar answered.

"I hear it too." the vulpine said.

"Whatever it is it's messing with my watch." Gohan grumbled.

Suddenly some kind of vortex or portal appeared in thin air just behind them, startling the group as they backed away.

"It can't be…" Gohan was going to have a heart attack! A Time Glitch right in front of his past friends… and there's no time to get them away from it.

"What is that thing?" everyone jumped away from it including the muscle guys ahead of the group.

Then a familiar cry shouted before someone fell out of the portal/vortex and landed face down on the desert floor.

Gohan and Kit's breathing stopped for a second the moment they realized what or _who_ fell out of that apparent Time Portal.

"Oh man… it felt like a city fell on top of me…" the person said groaning.

Everyone stood shock at the man who fell out of the Time Portal before it disappeared without a trace.

Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and even Upa were too shocked to say anything as they stared at the man while Gohan and Kit's brain were going into overload trying to figure out what to do.

The man turned and noticed the young demi-Saiyan and his stunned little fox and smiled.

"Hey Go- mmprgh!"

Gohan suddenly slapped his hand on the man's mouth and hissed, "Shhh! What are you doing here, Krillin?"

Yes indeed, the man is Krillin the adult one.

"I'm not sure… I just fell into some kind of swirling thing and saw you and Kit here." Krillin said.

"You know me? But how… oh of course." Kit grumbled as she remembered the Temporal Vortex connected to the future now.

"You might want to turn around." Gohan instructed the bald man.

Krillin blinked before turning and, for the first time, noticed the people of the past behind and now realized just what kind of situation he put himself, Gohan and Kit in.

"Oh uh… hi everyone… this is awkward." Adult Krillin said nervously.

Suddenly he was bombarded with questions: "WHO ARE YOU?" "Why do you look like me?" "Are you Krillin's long lost twin?" "Are you even real?" "Why did you just fall out of that hole in the sky?"

Gohan and Kit looked at each other before they quickly grabbed adult Krillin and smiled sheepishly at the confused group.

"Th-this is … my cousin, he's a stunt man and did a special effects that looked REALLY REAL and fell out of the fake 'hole' in the sky." Gohan stuttered and hoped this would be a good enough excuse.

"He looks like Krillin because he's a really good stunt double." Kit knew that made no sense but was too stressed to think of anything clever at the moment.

Both Gohan and Kit gave warning glances at adult Krillin as he quickly got the message and agreed, "Yes, I'm actually a movie star and I didn't know there was a mini-me out here what are the odds of that happening huh?"

Kid Krillin looked at the man said, "I guess… but why are you so short? Sky is taller than you that's embarrassing man."

Adult Krillin's vein popped out on his bald head as he gave an annoyed smile at his younger counterpart, "Listen here kid, nobody likes a wise guy."

Gohan found this very funny and ironic seeing Krillin getting annoyed by his younger self.

"Listen we need to talk with my cousin in private, you guys just save our spot in line." Gohan quickly said as he pushed adult Krillin to the side while the rest just curiously watched before turning their attention back with 'who this Baba character is'.

When Gohan was sure he was far enough away from ear-shot including his mini father he turned to Krillin with Kit still on his head.

"Krillin what are you doing here and how did you get here?" it wasn't a question it was a demand, something the kind hearted demi-Saiyan rarely does unless flustered and needed answers NOW.

Krillin chuckled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry about the bad timing Gohan, Kit, but there are these portal things that have been popping up everywhere lately and I accidently flew right into one and ended up here."

"Well that would explain how you got here now the question is how to send you back?" Kit groaned.

"Wait, Krillin is something else going on? When I tried to get in contact with you or someone in the future nobody would answer." Gohan said pointing at the T.C.W.

Krillin sighed grimly, this isn't good news. "I'm sorry Gohan but the laboratory was abandoned at the last second. Time is getting frozen more and more in the future it even reached Kame's house we didn't have time to put it in the capsule it just happened so fast. We were able to save Bulma's weird invention though and she's still working on it as we speak."

"But what is that invention?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell anyone for some reason just that she's going to need the seven Dragon Balls for it to work, which is a pretty tall order what the heck is making?" Krillin groaned.

_It must be something really big and powerful if she needs seven Dragon Balls to use it._ Kit thought to herself in wonder of what that genius woman is making.

"It's been so long since I've heard anything from anyone in the future." Gohan said to the bald former monk.

Krillin blinked and said, "It's only been a couple of hours since we last talked… oh right, because Time is stopping the days have grown much longer."

"But what are we going to do now? We can't just tell them you're Krillin from the future, we'll have to give you another identity like Gohan here is known as Sky." Kit said pointed at the demi-Saiyan.

"Sky? Why'd you choose that name?"

"It was short notice and I just landed after flying through the sky and it was the first thing that came to mind." Gohan chuckled.

"I see… well then if you're going to be Sky call me Wind." Krillin smiled.

"Wind…are you serious? Sky is a normalish name but Wind? That sounds like an element from Avatar or Naruto." Kit shook her head.

"Why not? I'm 'Sky's cousin and what better name than to be Wind? Or perhaps I should've gone with Cloud?" Krillin laughed as the two just glared at him and sweatdropped at his behavior.

"Whatever, let's just go, we're trying to find the last Dragon Ball that's why we're at Baba's place right now." Kit explained.

Krillin looked over and nodded, "Oh I remember this… I hate vampires, it took weeks for the holes in my head to close up!"

"Vampies? You fought with a vampire Krillin?" Gohan had never heard of Krillin's battle here before so of course he's intrigued.

"Well… ah… you'll see. Let's just say it was an embarrassing battle." Krillin sighed.

When Gohan, adult Krillin and Kit rejoined them they introduced him as 'Wind' to the others.

"What is it with you and having element names?" kid Krillin snickered as his adult counterpart rolled his eyes.

The muscle guys in front of the line had went ahead and there were a lot of agonizing pain noises they were making and before long they all came out badly beaten and trying to support each other, scaring Yamcha, Puar, kid Krillin and Upa, but Goku just found this a little disturbing but not terrifying.

"Get well and come again soon." the little phantom said. The beaten guys all turned with horrified expressions before running off at speed that should be impossible for guys in their condition.

"Ah, thank you for your patience, Fortuneteller Baba will see you now." the little phantom said to Yamcha's group.

"Wait what just happened to those guys?" Yamcha asked fearing something bad is going to happen.

"Just come on in all will be explained soon." the phantom said as it led them deeper into the palace.

"Are we going to get hurt?" Kid Krillin asked worried.

"Just run on my signal." Yamcha whispered back.

"I don't think we have too much to worry about Yamcha." Gohan interjected though to be honest he didn't know why they were worried, what did they think that Baba is going to give them some poison shot or something?

When they were in the dark a glowing white orb appeared before them with a short old woman wearing black, a witch's hat and pink hair was on top of it. Kit smirked as she saw Baba trying to act all mysterious to them.

"Well looks like I've got young ones this time." Baba said interested but not surprised, knowing her she probably already foreseen this, but what surprised Gohan and adult Krillin was that she eyed them the most as if she knew who they really were.

Kit wouldn't be surprised I the old woman did know of them, after all her crystal ball can see the future, but question is just how far in the future did she see?

Goku had caught Baba's interested face and although he may be naïve in many ways he's a fighter and could tell when someone's suspicious or interested in something, however Yamcha, kid Krillin, Puar and Upa seem to have missed this.

"So why have you come?" Baba asked though she probably already knew.

"We came because we need your help to find the last Dragon Ball. Hey are you really called Fortuneseller Baba?" Goku asked naively.

Baba wobbled a bit before regaining her composer and said, "FortuneTELLER! I tell your fortunes!" Baba snapped.

"Oh right." Goku chuckled.

"Anyway yes I can find it for you for a fee of course. Telling your future doesn't come cheap after all." Baba said with a smirk.

"How much?" kid Krillin asked.

"Roughly about one million zeni." Baba answered.

This of course shocked Yamcha and the others (with the exception of Goku, Gohan, Kit and adult Krillin who already lived through this before).

"Is that a lot?" Goku asked innocently who hardly used money his entire life.

"Are you kidding? You could buy your own tournament with that kind of money." Gohan chuckled to his naïve kid father.

"When did you get so good at teasing?" adult Krillin wondered when he saw his young hybrid friend laughing.

"I guess you could say I rubbed off on him." Kit chuckled.

"You know it's weird… I feel like I've never seen you before and yet I know you somehow." Adult Krillin said looking at the little vulpine.

"There are some complications for that reason… Wind." Kit said.

"But we don't have THAT much money!" Yamcha cried to Baba.

"Don't fret now young man there is an alternate payment. Come follow me then." Baba said as she floated ahead of them on her crystal ball.

Gohan looked around and could tell the group except… well you know by now, were nervous not knowing what Baba plans on doing with them.

Soon Baba led them outside on a lake with an arena on top of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64: Clones?<strong>

"Here you face my top five fighters, if you can win I will tell you what you want to know for free." Baba explained.

This had them in relief now. Adult Krillin rolled his eyes knowing better.

"What were we worried about this will be cake! You don't know who you're dealing with lady we've participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament and even got to the Finals." Kid Krillin said smugly.

"That's interesting then perhaps you'll stand a better chance against my fighters then." Baba smirked.

"Bring them on we can take them." Yamcha was confident now which was different from his nervous expression earlier.

"So are you all of you fighting?" Baba asked and looked at Gohan, Kit and adult Krillin again.

"No, these guys will just be watching." Yamcha gestured to Puar, Upa, Gohan, Kit and adult Krillin.

"I see, although you may want those three to join in the battle, after all they may be of some help to you." Baba said knowingly as she kept her eyes on the tailed hybrid who's starting to become nervous.

_She knows something… why does she keep looking at me and at Kit? Even sometimes at Krillin._ Gohan thought to himself.

"Who? Sky, Kit and Wind? They're not really fighters." Kid Krillin said.

"I don't know about Wind but I think Sky and Kit may be able to handle themselves in a fight." Goku said with confidence smiling at them.

"Well he's right, if you two could survive being in the Red Ribbon Army's stronghold even with Goku there then you must know how to defend yourselves at least." Puar said with a nod.

Kit and Gohan looked at each other not really sure if they should show they can fight or not in front of them after all they have been putting up a façade of being just 'normal children'.

Adult Krillin just sighed and said, "Well let's just see how well you three do before you decide to put us in." he knew of the consequences if they were forced to fight too it's not easy holding back especially if you don't know just _how much_ you have to hold back.

"Very well, so who will start?" Baba asked them.

Kid Krillin stepped up to the arena with a smug smile, "I'll take them all on this should be easy, besides I need to see if all that training paid off."

"I wouldn't be so cocky kid." Adult Krillin warned him already knowing what the embarrassing end results would be.

"You stay out of it shorty!" kid Krillin snapped not knowing he just insulted himself.

"Oh just wait in ten years or so you'll be just like me." Adult Krillin groaned.

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"Nope just stating the facts."

Gohan couldn't believe he's seeing Krillin actually arguing with himself he'll have to remember this the next time Krillin acts smug about something (but that rarely happens nowadays).

"Alright so the small bald one comes first. Let us begin then shall we? Alright, first fighter come forth!" Baba yelled.

Gohan suddenly felt the familiar sense of a Time Glitch and he looked at the little purple fox on his shoulder who seem to know what he's thinking and gave a silent nod, both of them knowing they have to brace themselves again but adult Krillin seem to think nothing is off until he sensed the wrong power level. He remembers that vampire guy that beat him but this time he felt it was someone else, someone familiar and much more powerful.

A bat came flying out and kid Krillin looked at oddly, "Hey what is this? I'm a fighter not an animal tamer."

"Psst, hey Gohan notice anything strange about that bat?" adult Krillin whispered to the young yet taller demi-Saiyan.

"Uh-huh, it's not natural but it feels familiar." Gohan nodded.

Kit blinked and smirked, "I think I know what's going on now."

"You do?" both adult Krillin and Gohan looked at the sly fox.

When the bat transformed it turned out to be a vampire but… it turned out to be Guldo with fangs and nothing but black boxers on!

This of course shocked Gohan and Krillin to the point their eyes are wide like plates and their mouths hung open like their jaws broke. Kit was laughing as she had apparently recognized Guldo before they did.

"Isn't that the runt of the Ginyu Force who could freeze time?" adult Krillin whispered frantically.

"I think so but we defeated him some time ago he shouldn't be here." Gohan whispered back just as frantic.

"Take a closer look… that's not the real Guldo. You're right Gohan, the real Guldo has been defeated when I broke his Temporal Mecha but this one is a copy." Kit explained.

Gohan and adult Krillin looked closer and sensed that the Ki energy, although similar, felt a bit different too almost like it was a copy or a clone of the original Guldo but with the vampire's DNA.

Kid Krillin was of course ignorant to the danger he's now in. "Who is this freak? Some kind of short four-eyed vampire?"

Goku, somehow sensing the danger despite not being able to sense Ki yet, jumped and ran next to kid Krillin and said, "Krillin maybe you should let me fight, something's not right about this guy and I have a feeling he's very strong."

This surprised Gohan, adult Krillin and even Kit.

"Oh come on you're just paranoid Goku. I can handle this ugly little thing." Kid Krillin said wanting to show Goku just how much stronger he's become.

"No I think Goku's right maybe we should let someone else fight this guy." Gohan joined in.

Baba snickered and said, "Now don't fret young ones you are allowed to have teams of two if you wish I don't mind."

Kit looked at Baba and asked very seriously, "Do you know?" as in does she know who they really are, why they're here and the fact that her fighters are apparently fused with the clone Ginyu Force?

"Come on I'm ready to sink my fangs into somebody and I don't care how many there are just bring them on!" the vampire Guldo demanded.

"Krillin… allow me to be of some assistant." Kit boldly announced as she walked next to kid Krillin.

Gohan and Goku looked at her questionability before she looked back at them and nodded, the two tailed boys nodded back knowing she could handle herself. Even Goku is starting to think she and 'Sky' are much more capable than they make themselves appear to be for whatever reason.

Adult Krillin folded his arms and worried if this is even a good idea to let his past self fight with the clone vampire Guldo even with Kit's help.

"Alright begin!" Baba announced.

Guldo jumped and opened his mouth wide to sink his sharp fangs into kid Krillin, however Kit saw this coming and jumped and scratched Guldo's face leaving claw marks.

"Gah! You stupid little cat!" Guldo snapped.

"I'm not a cat I'm a fox!" Kit yelled back.

"Wow you saved me there Kit I was worried he might actually suck my blood." Kid Krillin said thankful to the little fox but was mostly surprised at her quick reflexes almost like a skilled fighter rather than a wild animal.

"Just don't get cocky and be on your guard; he's a lot stronger than he looks." Kit said to him.

Guldo held his breath and time froze, unfortunately for him whether he forgot or clones didn't know about this, Kit was unaffected by this since the Time Freeze ability cannot freeze someone outside of the current timeline. Gohan and adult Krillin were unaffected too but kept watching silently.

This actually gave Kit the advantage if anything since nobody of the past would witness this. "Good try but as you can see your Time Freeze ability has no effect on someone like me who is not from this timeline." she teased.

The vampire clone Guldo glared as she grew serious and swipe her tail on the ground. "Graze Lightning."

Purple lightning struck him from underground forcing the clone to release his breath and time moved again.

"What… just happened?" kid Krillin wondered and looked around when he suddenly saw the clone injured on the floor.

Of course the clone wasn't going to give up so easily as he shot out several energy blasts at them.

"WHOA!"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Yamcha screamed.

Kit had to grab kid Krillin by the shirt and used her agility to dodge the incoming blasts inevitably showing off some of her skills but not to the point that it's unbelievably and unnaturally strong.

"Krillin, we need to outsmart this guy if we hope to beat it." Kit said after she put him down when the rain of energy blasts finally ceased.

"But how? This guy is a light show freak!" kid Krillin was obviously shaken up after that experience.

"Well he's a vampire right? Perhaps we could use that to our advantage. You know how Oolong and Puar can shape-shift? I can do something similar to that." Kit smirked and kid Krillin blinked and looked at her.

Vampire Guldo smirked thinking he's got them on the ropes, "Alright now it's time for my meal."

Goku looked up, "What was… all that about?"

Yamcha was now worried about this fight, "Krillin and Kit better not get themselves killed."

Kit used her illusion and turned herself into a necklace of garlic, shocking the clone. Kid Krillin smirked as he picked her up and threw her towards the vampire.

"Here, take some garlic! I hear it's good for your blood!" Kid Krillin shouted.

"NO! I HATE GARLIC!" Guldo screamed as Kit landed on him.

Kid Krillin took this opportunity to punch him right out of the ring and into the water. Kit jumped out all soaked and glared at the bald kid. "You could've waited until I was off him."

Kid Krillin chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry about that but I didn't have time to think just do."

Vampire Guldo glared but smirked as if he was planning to lose all along. Kit noticed this narrowed her eyes knowing something is up before he turned himself into a bat and flew back into the palace, she had thought the fight was far too easy.

"That wasn't so bad except for the light show but I'm confident Kit and I will be able to handle all your fighters." Kid Krillin spoke smugly.

At this the little fox wacked the boy in the head with her tail. "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't get cocky Krillin! That will be your downfall and besides we had a hard time with that vampire and I rather we didn't die to the stronger ones because of your inaptitude to know your own limits."

"Geez what's got you so cranky?"

Gohan spoke up, "I think she's right Krillin, we can't afford to be over-confident she may have a trick up her sleeve."

Adult Krillin didn't say anything but frowned as he clearly remembered losing to the vampire guy and it certainly wasn't Guldo or whatever that was. At the same time however he seems to recall this very match as well, it's as if he gained two separate memories and this worried him.

Baba just snickered , "I find this quite entertaining and it's been a long while since anyone got past my first fighter. Now let the second come in."

_Please don't let this one be another clone, Guldo was the weakest but he obviously wasn't trying his best, that look on his face tells me he _wanted _to lose but for what reason? And is he even here? I know it's a clone but who made them? Could it have been the one that got away?_

Kit was trying to fit the puzzle together but she doesn't have all the pieces yet and she can only rely on assumptions and theories right now and she didn't want to risk kid Krillin.

"Listen Krillin why don't you take a break? Let's let Wind have some fun he hasn't been able to show off his fighting skills yet." Kit said trying to get the more experienced and stronger Krillin to fight with her this time.

The younger and weaker Krillin looked at her puzzled, "Why? I know we can handle it and besides why let me rest and let you keep fighting?"

"This isn't the time to be arguing." Kit hissed.

"She's right, let me come up there." Adult Krillin said.

"No wait, let me take a turn." Yamcha suddenly volunteered.

"No, maybe I should." Goku protested.

"I'm sure you could beat them all even without help Goku, but I want to see if my training has paid off." Yamcha said as he climbed into the ring.

Kid Krillin just grumbled as he walked off but Kit stayed where she was.

"You go join the audience Kit I won't need any help." Yamcha reassured the little fox.

Kit hesitated but nodded as she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65: Suspicions<strong>

"Kit, why did you walk away? If Baba's fighters are indeed the Ginyu Force even the clone ones he won't stand a chance against them." Gohan whispered to the little vulpine.

"It's fine, they'll give him a run for his money but I don't think they intend to win. At least not during this battle anyway." Kit said.

"What do you mean?" adult Krillin questioned.

Kit sighed and began to explain, "When the younger Krillin punched the clone Guldo into the water I was surprised he was able to push him back at all let alone that far, no I think Guldo jumped back on purpose to let him win. I even noticed the smirk on his face that says 'everything is going according to plan' and I don't like that."

"But if that's the case shouldn't we lose?" adult Krillin asked.

"No, that won't work either, if we lose than we risk messing up the timeline, especially since Goku has to face someone later on… assuming he didn't get possessed by the clones." Kit's eyes widen as she just realized that could be a major problem if Grandpa Gohan wasn't even here and instead one of the clones took his place.

"We'll never find the last Dragon Ball if we lose on purpose either." Gohan agreed.

"Baba also kept studying us before we started the battle like she seems to know us or something." Kit said as she remembered those looks the Fortuneteller gave them earlier.

"I noticed them too, but we can't worry about that right now we've got bigger problems." Adult Krillin said.

"You think this is a Time Glitch?" Gohan wondered.

"No you'd know if it was because you could sense it, but these clones… they look as though they had merged with the original fighters Baba had and I'm pretty sure she knows of this otherwise she'd be wondering what happen to her fighters." Kit explained.

"Hey! Where's your fighter?" Yamcha called out impatiently.

"Don't be so hasty he's already here." Baba smirked.

Suddenly Yamcha felt something kicked him but he couldn't see who or where it's coming from.

"The Invisible Man, I remember him… I had to get Master Roshi and Bulma to reveal him… best day of my young life." Adult Krillin chuckled.

Gohan, Kit and adult Krillin didn't need to use their eyes to see their enemy not when they can simply sense them, but like with Guldo this Invisible Man was far stronger than the original.

"I really don't like this." Kit growled.

Then the little fox turned to Gohan, "So demi-Saiyan you have any bright ideas? Surely you could use something with that IQ of yours."

Adult Krillin blinked when she said this… he never actually thought about Gohan planning something out before, the kid was usually over powerful or emotional and charge straight into battle like Goku, but the fox wanted him to actually think? Usually he's the one who thinks and even then the ideas aren't always that good.

Actually now wasn't the time for showing off their skills and powers, now was the time to actually plan ahead, which he realized Gohan had been deprived of.

Gohan looked around as if to try an asset the area and try to find the best course of action. Everyone else was too busy watching Yamcha get the stuffing beat out of him.

_If our assumption is right and the Ginyu Force are clones and fused with Baba's original fighters we have a major problem but at the same time for whatever reason they want us to win. Baba seems to know about them otherwise she'd be shocked about this and more than that she looked as though she knew us, as in Kit, me and Krillin here._

_Losing isn't an option but we have to know what they are up to. If there's anything Kit taught me is that to always know what your enemy is doing otherwise you're just fighting blind and walking right into their trap. Jeice was the only Ginyu Force that got away, could he be the one who cloned them? But how and why?_

There really wasn't that much to go by but then something caught the demi-Saiyan's eye, a movement, too fast to be an ordinary fighter, the power level is weak but it's possible it's being suppressed.

_Someone's watching us._

"We can't really do anything at this point but what we can do is keep our guard us. Someone's watching us, someone who shouldn't be at least that's what I think." Gohan finally said.

Kid Krillin suddenly turned to Goku, "Goku, go get Bulma and Master Roshi, and hurry!"

Goku was confused but obeyed nonetheless trusting his friend, "NIMBUS!"

The tailed boy jumped on the cloud and hurried to find the tech genius and the pervert turtle hermit.

"Should we go with him?" adult Krillin asked worried for their friend.

"I think he can take care of himself right now, we need to stay here and make sure the clone Ginyu Force doesn't do anything that messes up the timeline." Gohan said as Kit nodded with a proud smile.

Well about ten minutes passed and Yamcha was still getting beaten up but he was still standing strong, but still it made Gohan and Kit wonder why doesn't the guy just pummel him he could easily do that. Adult Krillin was just grateful Yamcha is still alive at this point.

Finally Goku came flying back holding onto Bulma and Master Roshi's wrist and landed.

"Alright I've brought them." Goku said quickly.

"What's going on? Is Yamcha trying to dance? Well I hate to break it to you bud but you're not the best dancer in the world." Bulma snipped obviously in a bad mood after Goku just dragged her back into another 'adventure'.

"Bulma please calm down and I'll explain everything later. Yamcha needs your help, now I want you to stand right here and Master Roshi stand in front of her and tilt your head back." Kid Krillin said in a hurry.

"I don't know what you're trying to do boy but it better be good." Master Roshi wasn't in the best of moods either.

"Gohan, you may want to avert your eyes, least your mother kills me later." Adult Krillin whispered to his innocent friend.

Kit jumped on Gohan's face to block his vision. "Hey! Why? What's going to happen?" Gohan wanted to know what kid Krillin was trying to do.

Kit just smirked and said, "Trust me, it's best to wait until you're older."

To make a long, ugly story short; kid Krillin pulled down Bulma's shirt, Master Roshi saw a couple of lovely melons and squirted out blood from his nose that went so far it hit the invisible guy completely covering him.

"What's this? It's disgusting!" the 'Invisible' Man spat.

"Yeah and you look like a target!" Yamcha then proceeded to kick and bash the guy's head in.

The bloody man lay unconscious defeated and Yamcha was the winner.

However Kit's keen eye did notice the 'Invisible' Man was not unconscious at all when she noticed a small smirk forming on his… bloody lips.

"Kit… can you get down from my face now?" Gohan muffed with the fox still on his face.

"Oh sorry about that demi-Saiyan." Kit jumped to his head.

"So… what was that about?" Gohan asked curiously.

Adult Krillin shook his head and said, "Let's just say Master Roshi's wish came true and Bulma's worst nightmare."

Speaking of the two Bulma, never being so embarrassed in her life, smacked the younger Krillin's head. "HOW DARE YOU VANDILIZE A GIRL LIKE THAT! I OUTTA PUT YOU IN THE GRAVE FOR THAT!"

"Sorry Bulma but it was the only way I could think of to help Yamcha." Kid Krillin moaned rubbing his poor head.

Upa was a bit nervous around the yelling teen and Puar was just glad Oolong wasn't here.

Goku, as innocent and naïve as ever, did not see the big deal of what happened to Bulma.

Master Roshi had a tissue over his noise and whispered to kid Krillin, "Krillin! As an old man I can't take such imagery… and I loved every second of it, good boy."

Baba spoke up, "Alright everyone, you've managed to defeat two of my five fighters, as for the third you must take it into another and more… special arena. Come follow me."

She floated on her crystal ball and everyone walked behind her.

"Baba is just a shrewd as ever, that's just like my sister." Roshi said.

Everyone who didn't know of this stared at him surprised, "She's your sister? Why didn't you say that before?" Puar asked.

"But you two don't look anything alike… except maybe the whiskers." Goku pointed out.

"But this could be useful, maybe with you we don't have to fight the rest of the fighters and just have her tell us where the last Dragon Ball is." Upa suggested.

"As if! For family I charge double." Baba snapped.

"Well aren't you the greedy woman." Bulma grumbled.

"Alright the fighter is to go through here, keep walking straight, as for the audience just go to the right and you'll see the fight. Goku, Sky, Wind and Kit I want the four of you to follow me." Baba said suddenly.

Everyone shrugged as they went their separate ways but Kit knew Baba wanted to talk to them specifically but why bring Goku too? It's not like the kid is a part of this whole time travel thing.

Baba lead the four into a whole different room before she turned to them and said, "I know who you are, all of you."

"Of course you do we told you our names." Goku said just as clueless as ever.

"I mean I know who you really are and what you've been doing. The future is in grave danger isn't it?" Baba said mostly eyeing Gohan, Kit and Krillin.

"How… but… you...?" Gohan shook his head confused; he knew Baba could see into the future but he didn't know she would know so much about them.

"Wait if you knew all that why bring Goku here too? He's not a part of the you-know-what." Kit asked suspicious.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Krillin sighed.

Baba grinned and said, "You may not have realized this but Goku became a part of the you-know-what the second he jumped through the Temporal Vortex."

Goku blinked as he recognized the name, "Temporal… Vortex…?" a brief memory flashed of the Otherworld and a big dark vortex.

Kit had wiped his memory of the Temporal Vortex and their adventure in the future against Garlic Jr. but no memory can be erased entirely and there's a good chance it could come back if certain conditions were met.

"We have much to discuss about this, all of you, including the naïve little Goku." Baba said seriously.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Oh it looks like Goku is about to remember what's happened with the Garlic Jr. chapter.<strong>_

_**Gohan: But isn't that a bad thing?**_

_**Kit: It could be or it could be a good thing, he may be able to help cover for us, but then we risk Gohan fading away from existence.**_

_**Author: Yes it is troubling isn't it? What do you think is going to happen?**_

_**Kit: I'm too scared to think about it.**_

_**Gohan: But also eager to see what will happen and I know you won't get rid of me that easily.**_

_**Author: And adult Krillin, or 'Wind' is only temporary because it'd be too hard to have him through out the story, so enjoy him while he's here.**_

_**Kit: And until next time everybody...**_

_**Gohan: See ya!**_


	24. Part 24: Gohan's 'Clumsy' Battle

_**Author: Fight scenes are not my thing, it took me too long to put everything in words.**_

_**Gohan: Oh really? You sure you weren't just procrastinating?**_

_**Kit: Give her a break, she's already been split doing other stories.**_

_**Author: Anyway, here is the next part, showing off Gohan's 'clumsy' attempts of fighting.**_

_**Gohan: Yeah, like I"m really that clumsy, give me some credit!**_

_**Kit: Do the disclaimer.**_

_**Gohan: DarkFoxKit doesn't own DBZ or anyone in it, just Kit and non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragon Ball Rewritten<strong>_

_**Gohan's Time Warp Chaos**_

_**Chapter 64: Hidden Threats**_

Baba gave each one a look; Gohan, Kit, adult Krillin and Goku before she cleared her throat and said, "I'm afraid with the way things are as of now there is no future for anyone in the universe."

"No future? What do you mean?" Goku demanded, hearing this had caused alarm bells to go off in his head.

"Time is stopping at an alarming rate in the future and if something isn't done soon everything will be frozen in time forever." Baba said looking at Goku.

Gohan, Krillin and Kit remained silent as they were already aware of this situation and Goku looked at them, noticing their expression.

"You… you three knew about this?"

"We're… we're from the future that's slowly disappearing." Krillin said uneasily.

Goku's eyes widen, he never knew people coming from the future could ever happen, "Time travelers? That's… so cool."

Gohan just chuckled, his attitude is so Goku that he couldn't help himself, "It's not so cool when you have to constantly keep everything a secret from people you once knew as your closest friends and family."

Goku frowned as he imagined going back in time to see his dead grandfather face-to-face, how could he bear to tell him he would die? And if he prevented such a thing how would that affect his future and his friends? Would he still meet them? Would he have gotten as strong as he did? Knowing that each of his actions could change the future bears a heavy burden. Goku found new respect for the three beside him.

"There have been some holes in the fabric of Time that pops up at random, sometimes it seems as though someone created it, other time it just comes out on its own and warps the very dimensions of space and time." Baba continued.

"Those must be the Time Glitch." Gohan said thoughtfully.

Goku blinked and Kit decided to explain, "If you end up in a Time Glitch you'll most likely end up in a very strange place, like when we were in the world of the dead."

Goku nodded, "So those are called Time Glitch."

Baba sighed, "There's more, unfortunately, there seems to be many different reasons why Time is stopping, however there is a core to all this."

_Cell and Maron are the main reason for this._ Kit thought.

Adult Krillin looked grim, "It's more than just our enemies that are causing this, it seems there's a darker force at hand."

This certainly caught the other two time travelers' attention, "There's someone else out there even stronger than Cell and Maron?" Gohan felt a headache coming along.

Krillin nodded, "We're not really sure if it's even a living being, but Bulma had caught some kind of negative energy on the monitor lately and it seems that it's the main reason why Time is stopping, Cell and Maron as well as the rest of the evil dudes out there were only the trigger."

Gohan shook his head, "But that can't be…"

Kit thought of who or what it could be until her eyes lit up in realization and in horror. _But that's impossible! I thought as soon as I jumped time the threat would've ceased to exist! The same threat that caused Maron's and my fear of Saiyans._

Baba took notice of the little fox's horrified expression, "I assume you know what this mysterious negative energy is?"

Kit lowered her ears, "As far as I can tell it doesn't have a physical body, at least not yet, but it haunted my nightmares for years." she took a quick glance at Gohan before looking down. _I don't think he's ready to know yet, what would he do if he ever found out?_

It was also a large part of the reason why she stuck with Gohan for so long, it had been her mission from the very beginning to prevent such a thing but it looks like it may happen again.

Gohan had noticed the split second worried glance of his vulpine friend and he had a very bad feeling whatever that negative energy was it's related to him somehow.

"If we try to fix the Time Glitch then Time begins to slow down even faster." Gohan spoke up as he remembered what Cell had said.

Baba sighed, "Time Glitch, as you called them, are not meant to be fixed by such primitive means, it's very delicate, doing so only messes up Time more, it's like when you have a cracked bone and someone tried to fix it by massaging it all it does is break it even more. What you should do is put back the Time Glitch into a pocket dimension until it defuses itself."

"But how could we do that?" Krillin asked.

"Figure it out yourselves, we've wasted too much time here. Your friends are waiting for the next fight, we shall continue this later." Baba said quickly.

While they were walking up the stairs, Gohan turned to Kit, "That negative energy, did it have something to do with me?"

The little fox hesitated to answer, "… It's not something I should tell you, not yet demi-Saiyan."

This answer worried Gohan, but there's nothing he can do about it now, forcing the answer out of her wouldn't do any good.

They met up with their friends as they were looking out a window and the smell was so bad that Goku and Gohan had to hold their noses for a second.

"Ugh, what is that hideous smell?" the demi-Saiyan grumbled.

Adult Krillin just chuckled, being thankful for once that he didn't have a nose to smell with.

"This is the Devil's Toilet, the acid is so strong that it would melt your flesh in seconds so I suggest not to fall in if you want to live." Baba said getting some sick humor out of this.

Yamcha was standing on giant statue's tongue looking grossed out and a bit horrified he now had to fight _and_ watch his balance, falling down there did _not _seem at all appealing even if it didn't kill him.

Baba then smirked, "Rise again and be stored once more." she chanted as a mummy's case came out of nowhere and opened, a body wrapped in gauzes slowly rise out, but there was something odd about this… mummy, its face was that of…

_RECOME!?_ Gohan, Kit and adult Krillin thought in shock when they saw his face, but then again they shouldn't have been too surprised considering they've been fighting the clone Ginyu Force since they got here.

Kit wanted to hit her head, when they were talking to Baba why didn't she ask about the clone Ginyu Force?

"So you're my next victim." the clone Recome grinned.

Master Roshi was grim, "Some fighters managed to get pass the first two, but never had they defeated the third, the mummy is powerful and, despite it's ton body, fast."

Yamcha knew better than to underestimate his opponent by now, but even then he recklessly charged in head-on at the mummified clone Recome.

"Yamcha! Don't be so reckless!" Roshi yelled only to be ignored.

Yamcha didn't last very long, to make a long ugly story short; he used Wolf Fang Fist, didn't do any damage, the mummified Recome didn't bother torturing Yamcha and just kicked him towards the sludge, but Goku saved him with his Power Pole, disqualifying Yamcha.

"You okay Yamcha?" everyone asked after Goku brought him to where they were.

"My pride's the only thing that really hurts right now." Yamcha sighed.

"Pride or not, I'm just glad you're still alive." Bulma snapped.

"I'm sorry you had to get hurt for me Yamcha." Upa said regretfully.

"No, don't blame yourself kid, I should've just given up, I was in way over my head. Goku, maybe you can take him out, but he's tough, he doesn't even look like he broke a sweat fighting me." Yamcha said.

"What about us? We could fight too." Gohan didn't want his father to end up losing or dying, especially here, it's probably better if he, Kit or adult Krillin took out the clone Ginyu Force and let Goku handle the last battle… assuming it's not a clone Ginyu Force.

"No offense, but you don't really look like much of a fighter, even if you did survive traveling with Goku, this is an actual battle, Goku won't be able to save your tail." Kid Krillin stated as if they were just children who are out of their league.

Goku just smiled having faith in his future son, "No, I think he can handle himself."

"Gohan, you can't show off your fighting skills, remember you have to appear like a normal kid." Adult Krillin whispered to the demi-Saiyan.

"He passed 'normal' since he and Goku met here." Kit chuckled.

Gohan gave his old friend a grin, "They know I can fight, just not how well, don't worry I'll keep it to a minimum, enough so they know I can defend myself but not so where they think I'm some kind of prodigy like my father."

"Just make sure they don't think you're good enough to actually fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Adult Krillin whispered and the demi-Saiyan nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm taking this one." Gohan announced as he began walking towards the stairs, if he jumped down right at the battlefield that would qualify as 'a potential World Martial Arts fighter'.

"But you're going to get beaten to a pulp!" Puar shouted worried for their youngest friend.

"Goku, are you sure it was wise to let that young boy fight the mummy? You saw what it did to Yamcha." Roshi warned.

"I'm sure." Goku smiled reassuringly.

As Gohan was going through the stairs he was planning on his battle 'strategy'. _Well if I take him out that would obviously label me as 'just like Goku' especially since I already look like him and the tail doesn't help either, if I'm going to beat him I have to make it look accidental, like I just got lucky that he slipped on his own bandages or something… wow, I think Kit is rubbing off on me, I'm actually starting to think things through instead of just going in head-first._

When the young demi-Saiyan finally made it to the tongues he got into battle position, but made it sloppy so it wouldn't look like he knew what he was doing. Having your enemy underestimate you is a big asset in battle. Kit smirked when she saw this._ The kid is finally learning something from me, this should be interesting._

Adult Krillin was puzzled by Gohan's choice of battle stance until he realized that he's doing it on purpose to make sure his friends and enemies don't see his true skills. Can the young Gohan pull off such a feat?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 65: Hiding a demi-Saiyan's True Power<strong>_

Mummy Recome lunged himself at Gohan, to everyone watching he came in fast, but to Gohan he was going slow, so he acted scared and bend down as the mummy ran over his between his legs and Gohan lifted his head and… head butted right between the legs… ouch.

The clone Recome screamed in pain while everyone else just looked shocked at how the kid's 'clumsy luck' managed to hurt the mummy while Kit and adult Krillin, who knew better, just tried not to laugh out loud.

Recome's eyes bulged out of their sockets in great pain, Gohan, acting confused, jumped when he saw the giant mummy right behind me and 'tripped' suddenly and landed right on top of the still hurting clone.

_Wow, Gohan's one heck of an actor, who knew?_ Kit inwardly laughed.

"How on Earth does that kid keep surviving on dumb luck?" kid Krillin couldn't believe what he was seeing: a two ton mummy getting his butt kicked by a clumsy little boy!

"Yeah! Go Sky! Be the clumsy boy that can beat that mummy who hurt my Yamcha!" Bulma shouted cheering.

Only Goku and Roshi knew something's amiss in the kid's 'clumsy act', but neither said anything about it, just kept observing him.

When Recome was about to punch the demi-Saiyan, Gohan stepped on one of his bandages, causing him to trip, but this time the clone spun around and wrapped Gohan with the bandages!

"There's no way your little friend can get out of this one, the cloth on the mummy are as hard as steel." Baba smirked.

_Oh boy, wonder how Gohan will get out of this mess without appearing too strong?_ Kit wondered curiously as she was on the edge of the window.

_How can I get out of this one? If I try to break it I'll seem too powerful, if I don't do anything I'll get pulled into that toxic pit… I gotta calm down and think… this isn't the time to think like a warrior Saiyan, this is the time to think… like a cunning fox._

Gohan felt himself getting pulled and tugged towards Recome, if this keeps up he'll be crushed or thrown into the toxic sludge down below. What can a young Saiyan do without showing his strength? Easy, become a tricky fox.

Just when Recome was about to grab him, Gohan decided to do something risky and jump down from the statues and right towards the toxic sludge! Everyone yelled out in worry for the young demi-Saiyan, no matter how strong he is his flesh would still melt from that powerful sludge.

Fortunately the young demi-Saiyan wasn't committing suicide but was using a deception tactic, making the enemy think he's won and lure him into a false sense of security, he managed to unwrap himself when he fell and hung on to the feet of the statue, just barely off the poisonous sludge. Knowing Master Roshi he could see him flying so it's a good thing he grabbed on to the statue instead of just floating in the spot.

"That was close… gotta be more careful." Gohan said to himself as he hurriedly climbed back up but without the clone mummy's notice.

"So the little boy was just a suicide coward, who's next?" he called thinking Gohan was melting.

"Why would he do such a thing!?" Upa cried not noticing the human-Saiyan boy climbing his way from behind the cocky mummy.

"Calm down Upa, Sky is just fine." Puar said reassuringly since she noticed him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't be taken down that easily." Goku grinned.

Gohan made it behind Recome and tried to think of his next move since he still can't show off too much of his skill, how should he kick the mummy down and make it look accidental?

An idea came to him and really he had been wondering this since he first read about the mummies: what would happen if you unwrap the gauzes? Finally putting the curiosity to the test, the young child grabbed the bandage and began tugging, enough to gain Recome's attention and try to force him to make his own mistakes.

"You know, I have been curious what would happen if someone were unwrap a mummy's body." he knew all you would get is a decaying and rotten body, but it would still be interesting to see what would happen and he began pulling harder.

"You pesky boy! Let go!" Recome demanded obviously didn't want to be unwrapped for some reason.

"Why don't you _make _me?" Gohan dared and grinned slyly.

"Alright, I WILL!" the mummified Recome shouted as he turned to grab the boy, but this caused him to trip over his own gauze and fell face flat on the hard stone floor, causing everyone who was watching to laugh and Yamcha in shame to have lost to that apparently clumsy mummy.

Gohan, not finished yet, grabbed the mummy's bandage and started running the opposite direction, trying to pull it off him and since these gauzes were apparently as hard as steel they won't break so easily.

"Come on now I'm sure everyone here is just as curious as I am about what you look like without these bandages." Gohan snickered as Recome shouted at him to let go.

Having lost the last of his very short patience, Recome charged at the sly demi-Saiyan and Gohan 'tripped and fell' down the statues again towards the toxic, causing the charging Recome to end up falling too, but he was saved when several little phantoms turned into a giant pillow and hoisted him up just before he could touch the deadly sludge, Gohan however was only hanging upside down on the statue's tongue with the clever use of his tail. Recome gave the same smile that his fellow fallen comrades gave as the phantoms took him out of the battle field.

"Well, that was fun." Gohan laughed but hadn't missed the smile and was beginning to worry the more he saw it.

Yamcha's mouth was dropped all the way to the floor, "How did this… _kid _beat that mummy with sheer clumsiness and luck alone!?"

"N-now calm down Yamcha, you did well too." the little floating cat said quickly trying to calm the former bandit down from going up the wall.

"Yeah, it's only too bad a clumsy little boy with a tail managed to beat some dead guy wrapped in toilet paper while Yamcha got kicked out." Bulma teased her apparent ex-boyfriend, making said 'boyfriend' much more embarrassed.

Goku was too busy laughing to make a comment, Upa was cheering for the younger yet taller tailed boy's dumb luck that he even survived let alone won somehow, kid Krillin was only blinking in shock.

Master Roshi however, being the martial artist master that he is, knew something the others didn't; what this boy 'Sky' did was _no_ accident as he made it appear to be, there was more to this young man than any of them realized and he's the only one who knew it and he's starting to believe he may be related to Goku in some way if was able to defeat the powerful mummy and make it seem like a joke.

Adult Krillin and Kit were the only ones who knew the truth and they both knew that Master Roshi was getting suspicious; not a good sign. Kit could probably get away with it since she's 'just a beast' and Master Roshi wasn't even there when she helped kid Krillin fight anyway, but Gohan may have a much harder time hiding it from the tactic pervert turtle hermit.

Fortuneteller Baba herself didn't seem all that surprised either, it's possible she knew of what the boy was capable of since knowing he's from the future after all, and she smiled, "Well boy it seems you've made it this far when nobody else had, are you ready for the fourth fighter?"

Gohan thought about it… _It took a lot of imagination and creativity to pull off what I just did with the mummy Recome, I don't know if I'll be able to take on the next fighter like that…_

"Who's your next fighter?" Gohan asked wanting to see if it's another clone Ginyu Force member or the guy that his chibi father could handle on his own.

"I will show you: come forth Devilman!" Baba called.

And to Gohan, Kit and adult Krillin's horror it was indeed another clone Ginyu Force member, this time it was Burter wearing a dark blue devil costume… with wings… and an arrow tail. In fact he just looks like a bulkier version of the original Devilman with Burter's face. Kit and adult Krillin tried not to laugh when they thought of this, both having seen the original before.

"Well, well, looks like it's my turn and I will be the last." the clone Burter smirked.

"So young Sky, will you continue the fight or will you let someone else take over?" Baba questioned the young demi-Saiyan.

"Sky! You should let Goku take over now! You got lucky last time but you may really get hurt this time!" Bulma shouted not wanting the young boy to get into a fight he can't win.

Gohan just grumbled and said, "I'll be fine! I just… have to fight this guy." and he really hope this is the last clone Ginyu member he had to fight.

"Don't get so cocky little boy, there's a reason why I was Baba's former last fighter." Burter said smugly.

"Bring it on." Gohan got into another intentional sloppy fight stance.

The fight itself wasn't so difficult, it was easier to make Burter look like a clumsy oaf than it was with the mummy Recome, mostly because the clone Burter was just charging at him recklessly and all Gohan had to do is sidestep out of the way and let the clumsy 'Devilman' trip over his own two feet and lying face down.

Gohan couldn't help but just smile a bit and cross his arms, "You're not very good are you?" maybe he could've just let his chibi father handle him.

"I'll have you know I've won in the World Martial Arts Tournament at one point!" he snapped.

Gohan blinked and thought to himself. _Really? He fights just like an average person… a reckless one. Did I use to do that too? Just charging in head on without any sort of strategy? Geez Kit really has rubbed off of me._

"In fact, I'll show you the ultimate weapon that no one can survive!" Burter snapped and began to create some kind of pink beam at the end of his finger tips.

"What… what is that?" Gohan had never seen this technique before, but Kit, adult Krillin and Master Roshi were alarmed when they noticed it.

"No! Sky get out of there! He's going to use your own thoughts against you!" Roshi shouted urgently.

"Why? What's wrong?" Goku asked a bit alarmed by his master's urgency.

"He's going to use the Devilmite Beam, it's an attack that uses any negative thoughts or emotions you have and turn it into a lethal weapon; you would literally explode." this news shocked and horrified everybody, even the other two time travelers.

It was at times like these the little fox asked herself; _does Gohan have any negative thoughts right now?_ he had once stated he felt guilty for his father's death and he wasn't too happy when he scared her either, but these things shouldn't be enough to actually kill him… would it?

Gohan had heard Master Roshi's explanation and didn't want to chance it, when Burter fired the bright pink beam he dodged it by side-stepping. The attack is powerful but really slow, making Burter very vulnerable while he's trying to charge it up and this gave the sly demi-Saiyan an idea.

"You're very fast for one who's running away." Burter said trying to provoke him.

"Not running away, just don't want to get caught in some death beam." Gohan winked like he's having fun.

"Get over here!" Burter was getting fed up, he can't hit the quick demi-Saiyan with the Devilmite Beam if he won't stand still.

"Alright Sky! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" Bulma cheered loudly.

"I can't believe the kid's lasting this long! What's his secret?" kid Krillin grumbled.

"See? I told you he's a good fighter." Goku chuckled happily.

"Clumsy and lucky yes, but a fighter?" Yamcha still didn't know what to make of this Goku-look-alike kid.

"Well whatever he's doing it's working." Upa smiled.

The clone Burter growled as Gohan made him trip again, but then suddenly he smirked.

"Hm?"

"Sky behind you!" Roshi suddenly shouted.

Gohan only had a split second to look surprise when the Devilmite Beam hit him from behind! Shocked and worried, the demi-Saiyan is now trapped within a pink barrier of light, unable to move.

"I finally caught you, I just had to keep your attention on me while I redirected the beam towards you from behind. Too bad you couldn't sense it coming." Burter smirked as he held his hand out.

"Sky! Think positive thoughts!" Roshi yelled out hoping it would prevent the poor boy from exploding.

"Now darkness… explode!" Burter shouted gleefully.

Gohan shut his eyes, not knowing what's going to happen to him, well if he sees his father in the Otherworld than he knows he's dead. Gohan waited a few seconds and slowly opened his eyes, wondering if the death was fast and painless, but to his and everyone else's surprise, he was still alive in one piece, the pink light show was still around him but gradually growing weaker and fading.

"Huh? DARKNESS EXPLODE!" Burter tried repeating it but nothing happened and the light got weaker and dimmer until it finally faded away with Gohan still in one piece.

"It… didn't… work?" Gohan head was filled with question marks because he knew he had to have harbored _some_ negative feelings… or did he? Yes all the stress of time traveling and future breaking was worrisome but… lately he's been happier, because he got to spend time with his father as a kid, he made friends with the fox who was scared of him, he got to see his old friend Krillin again, he got to see his friends when they were younger… now that he thinks about it all the positive feelings had override his negative feelings, no wonder the beam didn't work.

"Interesting, a mind filled with positive thoughts had negated the negative ones." Baba said, impressed by this feat.

Adult Krillin smirked, seeming to have suspected his pure hearted friend would've been immune to it like his father. Kit however didn't seem to have thought of that since she was sure he would have exploded since it was known the Devilmite Beam could take advantage with _any_ negative thought, no matter how insignificant it is, but never once did he think positive thoughts could override such a thing, it has never been done before, _never_… then again the Devilmite Beam wasn't used on a lot of people anyway.

Gohan, unsure if there were any other ill side effects, flexed his hand and looked around himself, so far everything was intact, nothing out of the ordinary, his insides were okay too. When the young demi-Saiyan was sure there was nothing wrong with himself he looked back at the still stunned Burter.

"Alright, if there's nothing else, shall we continue?" Gohan grinned feeling like a burden's been lifted, he has been worried his heart has been tainted a little bit, but this just proves he's still the pure hearted young son of Goku.

"Don't get cocky just because you survived once!"

"You're the one who's cocky if you think I'm going to let you do it again!" this time showing a little bit of his strength, Gohan suppressed his power level all the way down to about his chibi father's level and kicked the clone devil wearing costume Burter on the feet, causing him to fall, but instead of letting him fall on his face Gohan punched his face and caused Burter to fall.

Burter could fly thanks to the wings, but the demi-Saiyan just smirked as he picked up a random pebble that was chipped from the statue and threw it HARD at one of his wings, causing him to be incapable of flight and fell again, the little phantoms had to save him like they did with Recome earlier. Burter smirked as they carried him away from the arena.

Kit, noticing that smirk, felt more concerned now about what they could be planning.

"The kid can be tough when he wants to be." Bulma whistled.

"He's quick and smart, I'll give him that." Kid Krillin admitted.

Gohan could sense a warm ki this time, one that is devoid of any evil intentions, he smiled as he could just relax this time and let his father take over from here and sat down, pretending to be tired.

"I'm done, I'm too exhausted to continue anymore, I think Goku can handle the last guy." Gohan spoke.

"Very well, Goku, you're up." Baba said.

Goku jumped in excitement, "Finally! I get to see if all that training's paid off."

"Good luck Goku." Gohan said as he stood up and walked down the stairs while his eager chibi father just jumped from the window and onto the tongues.

While the demi-Saiyan was walking he saw the clone Burter's body and it was flashing, suddenly some kind of ball of blue light came out of his body and floated outside and the 'clone Burter' reverted back into the original Devilman. Gohan wondered what this could mean, did the other clones left their bodies too?

When the demi-Saiyan rejoined his friends on the window, Kit jumped on his head, "Well now, you've become a much better actor."

"It wasn't easy keeping my power level so low." Gohan admitted.

"By the way, have you noticed those other guys you fought were suddenly turned back to normal?" adult Krillin asked in concern.

"Yeah, I saw Burter's… uh… soul I guess leaving that body earlier." Gohan said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kit grimaced.

Goku stood in his fighting stance and the last fighter came out… it was an odd one since it appears to be a chubby short man wearing some kind of white cat mask with a halo floating on his head.

"Hello there young boy." the man waved friendly at the young Saiyan boy.

"Uh… hello." Goku blinked, not expecting the friendly greeting since all the other fighters so far were pretty rude to them.

"Baba, if you don't mind, I'd prefer to take this battle outside. We could all use some fresh air." the masked man said to the Fortuneteller.

"Yes of course, maybe the fight will be better without the worry of falling into the sludge." Baba agreed.

Kit looked up and noticed five different colored floating balls in the sky: green, orange, red and blue were heading towards the outside arena where they're about to go to.

"Uh-oh… Sky, Wind, we have to discuss something really important." Kit suddenly said.

"Huh? What do you… oh… uh, y-yeah, guys, we'll be right back." Krillin said suddenly as he realized the reason the little fox wanted them to leave their friends.

"You're leaving now? But Goku's about to finish the last fight!" Bulma shouted in disbelief."

"Don't worry, we won't be long." Gohan said as he ushered Krillin over.

"Those are the clones! And they're heading straight for the arena Dad and Great Grandpa Gohan are going to fight." Gohan quickly said as he and Krillin raced over with Kit still on his head.

"Then we have to hurry up and get them out of there!" Kit hissed.

Looks like the clone Ginyu Force are putting their plan into action, by being defeated and are now transformed into spirits, can Gohan and his two friends be able to chase them off before the final battle between Goku and Grandpa Gohan? Or will they be too late and get caught? Find out next time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Finally I can start moving on with the plot. I hate trying to type fight scenes. I don't know if the Devilmite Beam could really be counter with positive thoughts, but it was only used like once or twice in the series (games not included) so it's very easy to come up with theories like this.<strong>_

_**Kit: You're just being lazy.**_

_**Gohan: I thought I did pretty good.**_

_**Author: Attention to any Naruto fans out there, please read and review Naruto: Beyond the Reality, it's a story I'm working on and I hope you guys give me your opinion on it.**_

_**Gohan: Hey! What about my story?**_

_**Kit: She meant comment on this too.**_

_**Author: But only if you want to, it's not like I can force you or anything, but it's nice to know what you guys think even if you don't like it. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Gohan: Until next time everybody...**_

_**Kit: See ya!**_


	25. Part 25: Time of Restoration Part I

_**Author: I think I need to point this out before fans keep questioning this: the reason why I take so long to update is because I update my stories in a cycle: The Child of Mew, Luigi's Tale, Gohan's Time Warp Chaos, Luigi's Tale, then back to Child of Mew. You see where I'm going with this?**_

_**Gohan: If she was just focusing on one story she could update them faster, but then she would be neglecting her other stories as well.**_

_**Kit: So don't blame her for taking so long, it's not her fault and she does have a life outside of fanficiton too.**_

_**Author: Well it may be my fault for posting too many long stories, but still, readers, be a bit more patient with me please. I update slowly, but at least I'm still updating.**_

_**Gohan: So... we hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Kit: And we don't own DBZ or anyone in it, just me, Kitsune, and non-canon Maron.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gohan's Time Warp Chaos<strong>_

_**Chapter 66: A Different Way to Battle**_

Whatever the clone Ginyu Force is planning it isn't good. Gohan, Kit and adult Krillin were racing to the battle arena Goku and grandpa Gohan were going to fight in. They have approximately twelve minutes or less before the next fight.

"What are they doing?" Kit wondered as the spirits of the clones were merging together and turning into a purple humanoid shape.

Gohan and Krillin both sensed something familiar and scary.

"Is that… Ginyu?" Gohan blinked.

"But Ginyu never died! He was in the body of a frog last time we checked!" Krillin said in disbelief.

Sure enough, the spirits had transformed into a clone Ginyu himself, the body switcher.

The three Time Travelers stopped as Ginyu landed in the center of the arena, smirking, "Well now, what do we have here? A bald headed human, a pesky Saiyan and a little pet, just what I wanted to see when I finally became Ginyu."

"You know you're not the real Captain Ginyu, so who are you really and why did you choose to become Ginyu?" Kit demanded.

The clone Ginyu smirked at the fox and said, "I'm nothing but unstable molecules that wanted to become something more, much more. The Ginyu Force gave me just that when they were here and that Jeice, the one that got away from that Saiyan brat, was the ticket for my transformation."

"I remember him, but what did he do to turn you into Ginyu?" Gohan demanded.

"So many questions, but aren't you running a little low on time?" Ginyu smirked looking behind them, knowing full well that their past friends would be coming soon.

Krillin growled and said, "Who cares how he did it! He's Ginyu now and we have to get him out of here!"

"The bald one is right and as the clone Captain Ginyu I can use this neat little trick." The clone suddenly stared at Krillin and suddenly spread out his arms.

"No! Not that!" Gohan gasped realizing what he's about to do.

"CHAAANGE NOW!"

It happened so fast, there wasn't any time to think, Gohan wanted to protect his friend so naturally he reacted before he thought about it and pushed his friend out of the way and was hit by the bright yellow beam himself, switching his spirit into the clone Ginyu's body while the clone went into Gohan's body.

When the light faded, 'Gohan' gave an uncharacteristic smirk before flying away at top speed. Meanwhile, the real Gohan in the clone Ginyu's body stared at his hands in disbelief and horror.

"Oh-no… don't tell me this means what I think it means." Kit groaned already knowing full blown disaster was on its way.

"G-Gohan?" Krillin pointed a shaky finger at 'Ginyu'.

"He's… he swap our bodies!" 'Ginyu' or rather, Gohan screamed.

"This is bad! With Ginyu in Gohan's body… the damages will be severe and he's stronger than all of us put together!" Krillin was panicking.

Kit quickly slapped them both to shut them up and gain their attentions before they pull an Oozaru and destroy everything in their panic. "Calm down both of you! Now we know the situation is bad, but it'll only get worse if we don't cool down and focus on finding a solution as quickly as possible."

Kit's ears twitched as she heard kid Krillin talking to Goku, saying how easy he's got it with a guy wearing a silly mask like that, but Goku doubted it would be so easy.

"Argh! We have no choice. Krillin, is there any way for you to track down Gohan's body?" Kit quickly asked as she put a paw on Gohan's leg, putting an illusion around him to make him look like Gohan again.

Krillin took out a little black device, "Bulma gave me this tracker with Gohan's DNA she found in the trash a few years ago, in case we would need it to find him because the fancy watch keeps malfunctioning."

Kit momentarily snickered at the memory of when she had to throw away Gohan's DNA when Bulma tried to see if he was related to Goku, though it was nothing short of a miracle the girl genius found it at all after all this time.

Gohan was a bit relieved that thanks to Kit he was able to look like himself again, but he really wanted his body back soon, for more reasons than one.

Goku ran up to them, being the first to see them and smiled happily, "I'm glad to see you guys are still here, is it time problems again?"

Kit was actually surprised the young innocent Saiyan knew what was going on, honestly the fox didn't think he would understand despite Baba explaining the situation, but he knew it was important and to keep it quiet from the rest of his friends… he's a lot smarter than she gave him credit for, he just lacks book smarts, something Chi-Chi, his future fiancé, was dead-set about that for her son.

Gohan nodded and sighed, "I got my body stolen."

"Huh? Oh… did Kit have to put you under her illusion or something? I can… well 'feel' something was off about you." Goku noted and Gohan was surprised his chibi father could sense it despite not ever having learn to sense ki yet.

Krillin nodded, "Keep this quiet Goku, we need to go find the body snatcher and fast."

"I'll come with you." Goku happily volunteered.

"No! You stay here and battle with the Masked Man, Kit will keep an eye on things. Wind and I will go find the body snatcher." Gohan quickly said.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Kit whined being the adventurous fox that she is and not wanting to be left behind.

Gohan shook his head, this isn't the time to be arguing, especially since the clone Ginyu could destroy the world with just a lift of his finger now!

"Just in case something goes array you need to be here to prevent it." Gohan said quickly before he dragged Krillin into the sky, completely forgetting that Goku shouldn't know about that.

"Wow! I didn't know you could fly! That's awesome!" Goku said excitedly, luckily the others hadn't seen it, they were far too busy chatting amongst themselves, but Grandpa Gohan had seen it yet it didn't surprise him.

Kit wanted to bang her head at the rash move, the demi-Saiyan was in such a hurry he forgot that Goku shouldn't see him take off into the air like that.

"We'll teach you Goku, on one condition... now about this Masked Man, becareful, he is strong, don't let your guard down and… try to use your brain, think of a strategy, if the enemy is stronger than you must counter it by outsmarting him, if you could learn to use your mind more often during your fights from now on, we will teach you how to fly, understand?" Kit wanted to teach kid Goku to be more strategic like she's doing with Gohan, a Saiyan with brute strength was dangerous enough, but a calm Saiyan with a tactical mind will be that much more deadly, in fact, Kit was confident if the Saiyans were more tactical instead of just using their fists all the time they could've defeat come together and defeated Frieza instead of just doing everything he said like dogs.

Goku blinked at first, not use to having someone to tell him to actually use his mind instead of training to get stronger, oh sure Master Roshi did mention he should sharpen his mind, but he never really understood that since just fighting with his heart and instinct always worked out for him, but he is interested in what the little fox was telling him… what if he actually think things through during a fight? What if he could be more creative and unpredictable? And on top of that, he would learn to fly, think of all the possibilities of being able to fly without having to rely on the Nimbus all the time.

While the young Saiyan was entertaining these thoughts in his head, Kit gave a little smirk while the others finally reached the arena.

"Goku! Don't run up so far ahead so quickly!" Bulma growled, probably still annoyed with all that's going on.

"Why'd you run up here so fast anyway?" kid Krillin demanded.

Goku just chuckled, "Well I thought I saw Sky here, but he's gone, instead Kit will be here for the time being."

The Masked Man soon walked up and said, "Well, shall we begin young one?"

"Oh yes, I'm ready!" Goku was eager to try out this 'new' way of fighting, using his mind_ and_ body.

"Don't be disrespectful, bow first before we have our match." The Masked Man said in a lecturing tone as he bowed.

Goku's eyes widen a bit as he too bowed before going back into his fighting stance.

"I don't know why but… there's something really familiar about that mysterious masked man." Master Roshi commented, feeling the sense of de-ja-vu when he looks at him.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Krillin were searching frantically for Ginyu.

"You know Gohan, I thought Goku didn't know you could fly." Krillin said as they spread out their senses to try and find Gohan's ki.

Gohan, just realizing what he had done, face palmed at his rash stupidity, revealing to Goku he was no ordinary kid.

"Well it's too late to change it now, maybe Kit can make something up." Gohan said quickly still ticked off at the body switcher.

Krillin checked the tracker and said, "He's heading towards Korin's place, let's get there before he does something rash."

Gohan and Krillin rushed to the bottom of Korin's Tower and when they got there they were shocked to see Upa's dead father's grave was dug up and the body is gone.

"G-Gohan… there's a dead man on the loose!" Krillin freaked.

Gohan quickly calm down his easily frighten friend, "Calm down Krillin, I think Ginyu stole his body, it didn't come back to life or anything. But that's odd… why would he take Upa's father's body away?"

Meanwhile, Goku started his fight with Masked Man. Goku decided to try and be more unpredictable as Kit told him. The young Saiyan started off with a charge, seemingly about to punch him.

"Ho, ho, ho, so predictable." Masked Man said amused and was about to block the incoming punch, but Goku feint, he stopped his fist and smirked as he suddenly got down on his hands and flipped his two feet at Masked Man's chest. The Masked Man, not expecting it, stumbled a bit, but wasn't all that hurt otherwise.

"Way to go Goku! Catching him by surprise like that! Keep it up!" Bulma cheered loudly.

Masked Man was studying the young Saiyan, "Hmm… impressive, he faked me out by letting me think he was going to punch me but he kicked me instead. He's finally starting to use that brain of his, but let's see how long he can keep up the pressure."

Goku wondered what the Masked Man was planning and decided to use this time to plan things out for himself, he was on his guard but tried to scan the area around him, trying to see if he could use anything on the field to his advantage, but all he saw was a flat stone ground and maybe a few strains of grass here or there, but nothing he could really use.

Goku looked at the Masked Man again. _Funny, it feels like I should know him. Maybe I do know him and I just can't tell because of that mask he's wearing, and if that's the case he probably knows me too and knows how I fight, so maybe I should try keeping my fighting style different and scattered so it wouldn't be so predictable to him._

When Goku just finished that thought, the Masked Man jumped and seems to be trying to engage close combat to the young Saiyan warrior.

Goku reacted quickly as he jumped back, not wanting to try a close combat so recklessly until he could figure out more of this mysterious yet familiar man's fighting style. Knowing he's a strong opponent, Goku must be more cautious this time instead of just charging in like he has been doing against the Red Ribbon Army. At least they were predictable and weak, this guy is strong and he means business.

The Masked Man was fast for a chubby guy, Goku barely have time to think he was forced to cross his arms to protect himself from the incoming punch.

"Come on boy, don't just defend, attack!" Masked Man said as if he was his mentor rather than his enemy.

Back with Gohan and Krillin, the two knew Upa's missing father's body is a big problem, add that to the evil clone of a body snatcher in the half Saiyan's body and you've got impending disaster coming your way.

"Gohan, relax, I still got him on radar, if he does have Upa's dad then we can get him back too, let's hurry!"

Gohan felt as though he's about to collapse, all the stress of saving the world and preventing Time disasters are more than what a normal pre-teen could take… Gohan may not be a normal pre-teen but even he has his limits.

"You okay?" Krillin asked his friend seeing how silent he's been.

Gohan nodded, "I'm fine, just tired that's all. Let's go."

They flew up again, Krillin stated that Ginyu-in-Gohan's-body hasn't gone very far, they should be able to spot him in the trees up north.

Gohan saw something moving and immediately dived straight towards it, diving down right on his body, tossing both of them down to the ground.

Ginyu had Bora's body, Gohan glared at the body snatcher.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded.

"Hey, how did you get your body back?" Ginyu demanded seeing the illusion over Gohan not knowing it was just an illusion.

"What were you planning with Upa's father's body?" Gohan demanded ignoring his question.

"Oh I've got plans for this body. I wonder what would happen if that little boy never saw his daddy again? It'd be an interesting Time Glitch wouldn't you say?"

"No! I won't let you do that!" Gohan snapped getting into fighting position, but fighting against his body would be strange and suicidal in Ginyu's body, illusion or not, he doesn't stand a chance against his much stronger body.

Krillin quickly caught up, "Wait Gohan, do you know what you're doing? That is _your_ body after all, you're going to get killed if you fight him like this!"

"I have to do something Krillin."

"Think this through, didn't you say that Kit has been teaching you to use your head more often? Well now's the time to do it."

"Kit? You take orders from a fox? You're pathetic." Ginyu mocked.

"She's a lot better than you." Gohan growled.

The said fox was watching Goku trying to dodge and block Masked Man, the young Saiyan managed to land a punch or two, but he's mostly trying to figure him out before he starts close combat, good, he's using his brain instead of just his instincts, this should get him more ready for the battles ahead of him.

Then Kit's ears perked when she heard something, Puar's too, both of their ears perked as they looked up trying to find the source of this strange sound.

Kit's eyes widen when she saw a Time Portal trying to open up, right in the middle of the freaking battle! _Oh-no… this isn't good._

The fox knew she had to act fast and stealthy, with everyone's eyes glued to Goku's fight, Kit decided to try and sneak away so she could investigate the Time Portal that's trying to form. Puar, however, noticed the fox was leaving and, instead of telling this to Yamcha or anyone, she decided to follow her quietly, nobody noticed the two animals leaving.

"Hey Kit, where are you going?" Puar asked when she caught up with the fox.

Kit turned to the floating cat, a bit surprised that she followed her here, "I heard something and wanted to check it out."

"I heard it too, but isn't it dangerous? Shouldn't we get Yamcha or someone to come with us?"

"No Puar, that would be unwise. I need to check this out alone, you go back and watch Goku's fight."

But Puar was being stubborn today, "No, I'm not letting you go alone. I was always by Yamcha's side through thick and thin, so now I'm going to stick with you until I know what's been going on with you and Sky lately."

_She's smart for a cat, didn't think she'd be suspicious, she never once said anything about our 'strange behavior'. Guess cats are just as cunning as foxes._ Kit inwardly smirked.

"Alright, if you want to come with me so badly then follow me, but don't go too far, this could get dangerous." Kit knew it's a bad call letting Puar tag along, but she decided to test the floating cat's courage and deception seeing how she can shape-shift, similar to Kit's illusion technique.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 67: Past and Future Together<strong>_

Kit and Puar saw the Time Portal had moved somehow and began to appear more solid, almost as if it was something or someone was forcing it into this time period.

"Don't touch it Puar, you might get warped to somewhere else." Kit warned.

"O-okay." Puar said nervously.

Kit circled the Time Portal as it became more and more solid, trying to figure out what's causing it to appear. Time Glitches have been popping up and these portals were starting to rip through space and time whenever Gohan tries to fix them.

_Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way, we shouldn't be trying to force the Time Glitches to be fixed, we should be trying to find a solution on the best and harmless way to fix them. Forcing the Time Glitches to end is like trying to force a broken bone back in place, you'll only make it worse and cause more problems elsewhere by doing that, what we need to do is fix the main problem rather than trying to crack it open and scatter out more later._

Kit looked at Puar, "Puar, do you see anything unusual besides this portal?"

"Uh… well…" Puar looked down for a second and spotted something.

"I see something shiny on the ground, does that count?"

This caught Kit's attention, she hurried over to Puar and looked at the 'shiny thing' on the ground. Kit's eyes widen when she saw it.

"This is… a Temporal Mecha, but what's it doing out here?" Kit thought it was very strange for a Temporal Mecha to be way out here, especially with nobody wearing it.

"What's a Temporal Mecha?" Puar asked curiously.

"It's something… out of the ordinary, let's leave it at that." Kit answered briefly, not needing someone from the past to know more than she should, but thanks to the cat's sharp eyes she was able to find this thing, but it raises more questions rather than solving them.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" there was a sudden blast of bluish white energy beam that came from the arena Goku and Masked Man were fighting.

The Time Portal began to fade when Kit picked up the Temporal Mecha, is it possible the mecha was the one that was opening up the Time Portal?

Goku jumped high into the air, apparently dodging the Kamehameha wave, but when he did the Temporal Mecha in Kit's paw suddenly glowed and the Time Portal suddenly became solid. Goku, caught off guard by the sudden brightness, fell into the Time Portal. Shocked and worried, Kit quickly went into the portal after him and Puar, not really thinking about it and wanting to help her friends, flew into the portal too and as soon as the three were inside the portal disappeared.

"What… just happened?" Yamcha spoke out the silence when Goku, Kit and even Puar disappeared.

Baba shook her head grimly, "I was afraid this was going to happen…"

Meanwhile, Gohan, Krillin and Ginyu in Gohan's body were fighting each other. Krillin was confused who was Gohan and who Ginyu was, because Kit's illusion was still on Gohan and he kept forgetting his friend's ki is actually Ginyu's ki.

A blast of a stray ki destroyed Bora's body, Gohan and Krillin knew what this meant; they screwed up big time. But before they could even register it, Ginyu grabbed Gohan in a choke hold and blasted Krillin away so he couldn't aid his friend.

"Looks like I hold the cards now that I have your body, say good-night, little Saiyan. Your body belongs to me now." Ginyu smirked as he raised a fist, ready to finish him off and brought it down… but just when all hope was lost, everything suddenly started changing.

Now we go back to what happened with Goku, Kit and Puar. All three of them just came out of the Time Portal and landed on the ground.

"Ugh… what just happened?" Goku grumbled as he sat up and not liking that he was taken out of the fight so suddenly.

"I think we just went into that strange void." Puar said feeling nervous without her partner Yamcha around.

Kit sat up and grumbled, "Why does this_ always_ happen?"

"Hey Kit, do you know what happened and where we are? Didn't… something like this happened before?" Goku asked the fox, having the strange feeling of déjà vu.

"You could say that." Kit grumbled as she looked at the Temporal Mecha still in her paws, this could be their ticket out of here and back into their own timeline, but for now they'll have to work together to find out where and when they are and how to make this thing work so they can get back.

Kit looked around and saw they were Baba's palace, but their friends weren't here and Baba's nowhere to be seen… yet.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived." that was Baba's voice.

The trio turned to see Baba floating towards them on her crystal ball, "I've been expecting you three since two years ago."

"Wow, that's long." Goku chuckled.

"Wait… you knew we would be here?" Kit then wondered what timeline they are in.

"What's going on here? Where are Yamcha and the others?" Puar asked looking around frantically for their friends.

"I have foreseen your arrival and so I know the predicament you're in. This is the past, well it's not too far from the future you were in, so I would say you're about a day in the past, before your… past selves arrives here." Baba explained.

_A day in the past… that's new, usually it would be years in the past or future._ Kit thought amusingly to herself.

Wait a minute… their past selves? "So… our past selves exist here, including me and Go- I mean Sky?"

"Yes, it does." Baba nodded.

"Paradox… this could get very complicated. Listen, Goku, Puar, we have been transported a day back in time, our past selves will be coming here soon and we cannot allow them to see us, go it?" Kit turned to them and made it clear they cannot be seen, no matter what.

Goku nodded, feeling like he's done something like this before but couldn't put his finger on it, "I guess this means I'll be using my mind more often, this will be good training for stealth." Goku smiled excitedly.

Puar frowned, she never had to do something like this before, not even during her time with Yamcha as a desert bandit. "I don't know… I'm not sure if I'm so good at stealth and hiding all the time."

"You can shape-shift Puar, it'll be up to you to hide Goku, think you can do that?" Kit winked at the floating cat.

Puar, gaining a little bit of confidence, nodded, "You can count on me Goku."

"Alright, but how do we get back to our own time?" Kit asked Baba hoping the woman could get them back.

"You may have to figure out how to use that device you found, but even I'm not sure how. Keep in mind what you do here will affect the not so distant future you were living in." Baba warned them.

Then Kit got an idea; what if she could prevent Gohan's body being taken by the clone Ginyu? That would certainly make things a lot easier so he wouldn't go chasing him down.

The fox looked back at Baba, "Baba, have you noticed anything strange about your fighters?"

"Ah, you must mean the clones, yes I have and while I do not approve of them fusing with my fighters there's not much I could do about it but just play along. Perhaps you three could find a way to separate them?" Baba said with hope.

_So, Baba didn't want the clone Ginyu Force as her fighters after all. Good, that'll make things easier._ Kit thought to herself and she held out the Temporal Mecha.

"Fortuneteller Baba, do you think you could tell us who previously owned this Temporal Mecha?" Kit asked hoping she would do it.

Baba nodded and said, "I'll do it on one condition: you defeat my five fighters and turn them back to how they once were.

"But what about the Dragon Ball! We need that too to bring Upa's father back to life!" Goku quickly protested.

Baba looked at the eager Saiyan, "Don't get your tail all twisted young one, I will tell you where to find your precious last Dragon Ball, but the condition remains the same. You defeat my five fighters _and_ return them to normal and I will tell you two fortunes: where to find the last Dragon Ball and who had once owned that Temporal Mecha."

"You got yourself a deal, we've already done half of it by defeating… or at least almost defeating your five fighters, its turning them back to normal that we have to figure out." Kit said.

Puar then spoke up, "Uh… if it's any help, I heard that it's possible to separate fusion with someone if you can remove them from their body."

"How do we do that? That sounds… painful." Goku cringed just thinking about ripping a poor soul's body in half.

Kit laughed and said, "She didn't mean it literally Goku, she meant if we could somehow reach into their soul and divide it from the body, we should be able to disable the fusion, but Puar, none of us have such a power to do that."

Puar nodded, "I know, but Yamcha told me there is a way to do that. He never did it himself, but he told me a myth once, I don't know if it's true, but it's possible to rip someone's soul out by connecting it with your own soul and put some kind of energy into it and grabbing it with your hand somehow… it's hard to explain, but that's the best I can do."

Kit wondered, "Some kind of energy… like ki?"

"I don't know… maybe." Puar knew nothing about 'ki' yet.

Kit nodded, "I may have an idea on how to do it, but I've never done it before so this could get difficult. Goku, Puar, I'm going to need your help. When our paradox arrive we have to stay out of sight until we can get turn the fighters back to normal."

"So… we're going to be like ninjas? That's awesome!" Goku cheered like a little kid.

"… He doesn't know technology yet he knows about ninjas… what has your grandfather been teaching you anyway?" Kit grumbled.

"He teaches me a lot of things, why?" Goku asked naively and Kit thinks he's doing it on purpose.

Puar floated up, "Come on guys, we've got less than 24 hours to find and separate those clone guys before our paradoxes get here, will we have enough time?"

"We should, but I still have to figure out how to separate without harming them, that could take some time.' Kit said.

"How are you going to practice it?" Puar asked curiously.

"Hmm…" Kit put her paw on the Temporal Mecha as if trying to feel out any lingering ki in it.

"I can use some energy, but connecting with someone's soul will be near impossible for someone like me… we'll need someone like Goku or Sky as a medium for me to do it easier." Kit said looking at Goku knowing she couldn't count on the 'Sky' here since she cannot afford to let him see her right now.

Goku nodded and smiled, "I'll do my best, but… what's a 'medium'?"

At this, Kit and Puar fell down anime style before she answered, "Just put your hand on the person and try to connect with them, got it?"

"Yes... I guess." Goku said unsure, not really knowing how to 'connect' with someone like that.

_It's weird… it feels… almost familiar that I'm working with Kit, from a long time ago… but I'm sure I've never seen her before I met Sky._ Goku thought to himself.

"We're going to be doing a lot of survival fighting once we hunt down those clones." Kit grumbled not looking forward to this.

Puar sighed too, "I wish Yamcha were here…"

"Oh he's going to be here and we don't want to be near him when he is, who knows what damage this will cause if we don't get back to our own time soon." Despite it only being a day in the past, major changes could still happen, even though they didn't go through the Temporal Vortex the Time Portal is still connected to the future they were just in, one little change here could make a big difference over there.

"This is why I hate portals." the fox grumbled to herself.

Uh-oh, it looks like Goku, Kit and Puar just found themselves stuck in a temporal situation. The safest way back is to have Baba tell them who had the Temporal Mecha and get them to take them back to their original time, but what happened to Gohan? Did Ginyu finish him off with his own body? What about Bora? Will Kit be able to change that part of the history and prevent Gohan's body from being stolen in the first place or will she only make things worse? Find out next time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Okay, I know it may seem like Goku and Puar are taking this whole thing too lightly, but Goku is willing to accept anything and Puar... well she hangs out with Yamcha and seen many weird things in her life no doubt, I don't think 'time travel' would be that far fetched for her either, plus she's a talking, floating, shape-shifting cat, can't get much weirder than that.<strong>_

_**Gohan: That's true, and I know I didn't get much spotlight in this chapter, but there are times when the main character has to go out for a while.**_

_**Kit: And plus we decided to give Puar some time to shine, she is one of our favorite characters too albeit smaller, but still she's cute.**_

_**Author: I wanted Goku to work with Kit now that Gohan is in a situation and show that even someone like Puar can be useful. And I know Baba seems a bit too knowing, but I didn't want her ignorant and having to explain the situation or hiding it from her, and Baba has a way of knowing what will happen so that's my excuse. So I hope you guys aren't too angry with me by doing that.**_

_**Gohan: By the way... did I die?**_

_**Kit: You're the main character, you don't just die.**_

_**Author: Weeeell...**_

_**Gohan: You didn't!**_

_**Author: That is part of the reason why I sent Kit, Goku and Puar back, to change the bad part of tomorrow's future.**_

_**Gohan: Oh great... I got done in by the clone of a body snatcher.**_

_**Kit: Cheer up Gohan, at least you'll get your body back... right?**_

_**Author: ... Anyway, we've chatted enough, let's wrap this up.**_

_**Gohan: Until next time everybody...**_

_**Kit: See ya!**_


	26. Part 26: Time of Restoration Part II

_**Author: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**_Gohan: What? How is it 2013 already? Like 16 parts ago we were just in 2012!_**

**_Kit: Well you gotta admit the year has gone by pretty quickly._**

**_Author: That depends on who you're asking._**

**_Gohan: We better present our part now before there's a riot!_**

**_Kit: Right, right, we don't own anyone here, just myself and non-canon Maron._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 68: Gotta Catch Them All!<strong>_

A little dark purple fox was seen walking around the lake area and looked up curiously at a fat green short vampire with four eyes, the little fox looked harmless enough so the vampire ignored her. Then a little blue floating cat landed next to the little fox, both animals looking curiously.

"What's with these little creatures? Go on, shoo!" Guldo grumbled trying to get these little animals out.

The fox and the cat didn't seem afraid at all and just kept looking at him as if he was the strangest thing alive… which he probably was to them.

Then a little strange kid walked up to him and smiled sweetly at him, "Hey mister, these are my pets. Baba said I could show them to her fighters." the kid said innocently.

"Yeah well, you showed me kid now get lost." Guldo snapped.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" the kid pouted as his fox and cat huddled together.

"I'm not a nice man kid, now get lost or I'll suck you dry!"

"Fine, maybe I need to make you nicer." the young boy grinned as he suddenly pounced on Guldo.

Before Guldo had time to react, the fox jumped on the kid's back and he felt a strange invading energy trying to rip him out.

"What's going on!?" he screamed in agony as the kid slowly pulled out something glowing as the fox kept pouring out more energy.

Then just like that, the original clone Guldo was pulled out of the vampire's body, reverting the vampire back to its original appearance and also unconscious.

"W-what is the meaning of this!?" clone Guldo panicked as he realized he no longer has a body and is just a spirit now.

The kid grinned as he was covered in purple aura, showing he was not just some kid but the young Saiyan warrior boy Goku, the fox turned out to be Kitsune and the cat is the shape-shifter Puar.

"Well, that was easy." Kit smirked as the clone's spirit started fading away as it cannot hold its form without a body anymore.

"Deception is a specialty since I shape-shift." Puar smiled feeling giddy.

"Well that's one down and three to go, we could get this done way before the day ends." Goku said filled with confidence.

"Somehow I doubt it'll be as easy to trick the other three clones, we better keep on our toes." Kit said carefully.

It had been specifically about four hours since their arrival in the day's past, since then Kit has been practicing merging her ki with Goku's in order to take out the clone's unstable soul's from the bodies they are inhabiting in, the little fox still wondered how it was possible for clones to have souls and inhabit anyone in the first place, but she knew Juice was somehow responsible for all this.

Goku, ever since hearing the advice from Kit, has been trying to use his head more often instead of just throwing the first punch and hope to get lucky, he admitted it would be smarter to analyze an unknown opponent's strength and tactic before he tries anything but defend himself until he can learn the pattern and then devise an effective counter attack, it had worked pretty well in his fight against that masked man, of course the young Saiyan wasn't use to having to plan out his attacks instead of just fighting on pure instinct like he had been since he was taught how to fight, but he knew it was important to keep it in mind and perhaps one day it'll become second nature to him.

Puar floated above them, "Well it look like that went off without a hitch,"

"Yeah, but Guldo was the easiest and weakest of them, not to mention gullible, I have a feeling it won't be so easy with the other three." the little fox grumbled not looking forward to dealing with the three stronger clones.

Goku flexed his hand for a second, "That was kind of odd, the feeling of grabbing something like… a spirit feels almost like cold water yet it's solid enough for me to grab."

"It usually isn't solid, that's why you need the right amount of energy in order to grab it in the first place." Kit said with a small smirk at the kid's perception.

"So that energy… you called it 'ki' right? Is that like my Kamehameha Wave?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's exactly what your wave is and there are many ways to manipulate your wave too." Kit smiled feeling as if she was teaching Goku the same way she had been teaching his future son.

Puar was their look-out, the little floating shape-shifting cat was to alert them when she noticed a possessed fighter was nearby and alone, they can't afford to deal with more than one, knowing how dangerous and vulnerable they'll be once they start the extracting process.

To pass time, Goku would constantly ask Kit questions about his fighting techniques so he could better himself the next time he fights.

"But if you're in the heat of battle how do you 'plan ahead'?" Goku asked.

The little fox just laughed and said, "You're really intrigued with using your mind instead of just your heart to battle?" for as long as she knew the young boy even in the future he never had any interest in using his head before, well he does use his head in serious battles yes and he is quite clever when he does, but he never actually constantly use it and rather just fight until someone is defeated.

"Well I've seen how you've influenced Sky with your advice and how you managed to survive all this time when you got into trouble and I'm not there." Goku said and Kit just realized the boy is much smarter than she gave him credit for since he knew, despite believing that 'Sky' was a defenseless boy, had to have gotten in a few scuffles himself and somehow managed to come out alive.

"Well even in the heat of battle you need to learn to stay calm, never let emotions cloud your judgment, you must analyze your enemy as I have said before, defend yourself and let them attack you, endure as much as you can and then, when the opportunity comes, that's when you strike. Make sure the enemy never finds or gets a hold of your weaknesses." Kit said seriously as she looked at the young Saiyan's tail.

Goku looked back at his own tail and sighed, "Master Roshi always did tell me to train my tail so it wouldn't be such a weakness to me and… well I never really bothered to because not a lot of people know that it weakens me whenever they squeeze it…"

The little fox nodded, "But then General White found out and that almost cost you and Eighter's life didn't it?"

Goku nodded as he remembered all too clearly when General White found out his little weakness and he punched the ground in anger of himself, "I should've known that I can't hide my tail's weakness forever, I need to train it before it costs me to lose more than just a battle next time… and what about Sky? He has a tail just like mine."

Kit nodded, "Yes, I agree with you there, Sky needs to train his own tail as well, no matter how strong you are you can't do anything if someone squeezes your tail, we need to get rid of that weakness as soon as possible."

Goku was then deep in thought about something, the little illusion fox noticed, "Is something wrong?"

The young Saiyan said, "Well… it's about the full moon, my grandpa's warnings to me to never look at it and… those times I had a dream about a giant ape monster going on a rampage."

This had the fox a bit worried and she was about to voice her concern when Puar suddenly spoke up, "I see one of them is alone!"

Kit shook her head and decided to talk to Goku about this later, "Which one?"

"Uh… well he has red hair."

"That must be Recome then… he's not too bright, but it would still be best to be careful from here on out, these guys are much stronger than Guldo so taking out their spirits will be much harder." Kit warned them as they both nodded.

The trio time travelers made their way over to Recome's clone, who was wrapped up in the mummy's cloth, but they briefly wondered why he isn't in the sarcophagus since Baba had to revive him from the 'dead' to fight them.

"Okay, so how are we going on about this?" Puar asked the two warriors.

The tricky little fox smirked, "Well he'll be easy to trick since he's not very bright. Goku, think you could do a little Guldo expression?"

Goku blinked, "What?"

Puar shook her head, "I'll do it."

"Alright, pretend you've captured us and say you caught us sneaking around the place as if we were just troublemakers." Kit grinned.

Puar nodded as she transformed into 'Guldo'… though she didn't make a perfect copy since her eyes were dots like her original self and the 'outer eyes' looked more like glass with a black dot in them rather than actual eyes, but other than that she looked kind of like Guldo.

"… We may need to work on your appearance." Kit grumbled when she saw the somewhat pathetic transformation.

But still, it was good enough, so Puar in her 'Guldo' disguise, made her way over to Recome with Goku, under Kit's illusion that he was just a normal little boy, and Kit herself under the illusion she was just some little girl. Puar had to get them in front of her as is she was forcing them to keep going.

Recome noticed them and laughed, "Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

"I found these two troublemakers sneaking around the area, bet they're just a couple of brats looking for some fun or trying to steal what Baba has." Puar said in her best Guldo's voice and it looks like Recome bought it.

"Wow, these troublemakers really remind me of us when we use to sneak into the captain's lounge to steal some chocolate… that didn't go so well." The clone said cringing from the memory that never actually happened to them in particular but to the real Ginyu Force.

Goku then walked up to Recome, "Hey mister, I'm sorry we snuck in here without permission… could you please let us go? We promise we won't do it again and don't tell Baba please." Kit had to give the young Saiyan credit for his acting skills, no wonder Gohan was so good at it.

"Oy, you brats aren't going anywhere, you snuck in here you must pay the consequences." Recome smirked as if he wanted to see them get in trouble.

"Please sir? We didn't mean any harm by it." Kit said trying to get in closer along with Goku to the clone's body.

"You can beg all you want, I'm not changing my mind you brats, now shut up before I blast you."

Goku then tapped his stomach, "Wow mister, you sure are buff."

Then Kit smirked as she put her hand on Goku's back. Recome didn't suspect a thing as he was far too busy gloating.

"Well I am strong, it comes with hard work kid." Recome said smugly as Kit slowly pushed her ki through Goku and they started slowly pulling out the clone's spirit without alerting Recome, but they know they'll have to work fast once he starts to notice something's wrong.

Recome then said, "Maybe you're not so bad after all… huh? Why do I feel funny?"

"Whatever do you mean sir?" Goku asked as innocently as possible as he and Kit were trying to go a little faster but still slow enough that it wouldn't alert the clone… yet.

"I don't know… I just suddenly felt like something was tugging at me…"

Puar quickly spoke up to keep Recome distracted, "Maybe if you hadn't spent all that time eating chocolate and admiring yourself you wouldn't be getting sick or something."

"Maybe, but then again we're just clones, how could we get sick?" Recome wondered.

But then suddenly clones of Jeice and Burter ran around them, it caught Kit off guard and because of this her ki increased and Recome was now in pain as she and Goku pulled too hard too fast!

"Oh crud." Kit cursed as Recome quickly backed away from them before they could pull out the spirit.

"What… what just happened? You… you kids are not normal." Recome growled as he was trying to regain his composure after being shaken up by the sudden pain.

"Hey Recome, what's wrong? These two brats giving you a hard time?" Jeice laughed as he didn't know the potential danger those two 'brats' could put him and his team in.

Kit glared knowing they're going to need to do some damage control_ fast_, there's no way they can take on all three of the remaining Ginyu Force, even if they're just clones they're still just as powerful and as dangerous.

"What's wrong? You just suddenly cried out in pain, did you eat something bad?" Kit quickly asked as innocently as possible as she elbowed Goku to do the same while Puar, still playing as Guldo, was still speechless in shock.

"Recome coming down with a stomachache? That's first, usually his cast iron stomach could take anything." Burter said a bit suspicious about this.

"It wasn't a stomachache, something was literally trying to rip me from the inside-out!" Recome snapped.

_Why did these two have to come right when we were about to take out this clone's spirit? We were so close too!_ Kit irritably thought as she grabbed Goku's arm and slowly backed away, knowing even though Recome wasn't all that smart, it wouldn't take him long to put two-and-two together and find out they were doing something to him.

Goku, catching on, edged away along with the fox in disguise and even Puar was backing away, knowing they have to go back and regroup, but they never have such luck of making it easy.

"Hey, those runts are responsible! I didn't start feeling like that until that runt put his hand on me!" Recome growled as he stood up.

"What, these little human weaklings? Now I know you lost it." Burter laughed.

"No, I know it's true and that's not Guldo!" Recome glared as his scouter indicated 'Guldo' was far too weak.

At that instant, Puar freaked out and lost her transformation, reverting her back into her cat form and she squealed.

"I KNEW IT!"

Kit grabbed Goku and Puar before making a break for it; knowing they are in a lot of danger now.

"And everything was going so well." she grumbled.

"Get back here!" they heard them demand.

"We can't just stay here, they'll catch and kill us!" Puar cried.

"Calm down Puar, we just need to think." the little fox grumbled trying to keep a cool head, she could possibly take on one of them, but all three? That's just suicide at this point.

"Well can't we just fight them?" Goku asked.

"No, they're too powerful Goku, especially when they're together." Kit said quickly.

"Then let's not fight them directly." Goku smirked and that got both the cat and the fox's attention.

"What did you have in mind?" Kit asked already smirking with the young Saiyan.

"You two are really starting to scare me." Puar sweatdropped at the two mischievously grinning time travelers.

"Okay, well I've been thinking; you know how some really bad people are so strong like with that Mercenary Tao guy? Well I think maybe instead of just going in a direct confrontation we could lead them into a trap, one by one."

"That sounds great and all, but how do you propose we do that?" Kit asked though she couldn't help but wonder how this young naïve boy could come up with such a plan.

"We just need to catch them off guard and one by one like we originally planned, we just have to wait for them to cool down first." Goku said.

"Setting up a trap… maybe that would make it easier rather than just trying to trick them, that way they can't fight back until it's too late." Kit nodded in approval.

Puar just shook her head, "I'm not so sure if we could do that, we were already trying to trick them earlier, what makes you think it'll be any different now?"

The fox smiled, "Because we won't be going as just random little kids anymore…"

While Recome was searching for those troublemakers he growled, "When I get my hands on those pests I'll snap their necks!"

"My, aren't you in a bad mood." said a familiar voice that made the clone freeze and turned to the voice.

"C-Captain Ginyu! W-what're you doing here?" indeed, Captain Ginyu himself was standing right before the clone of Recome.

"I'm disappointed Recome; I expected more from my team even if they are just clones. You're all here just to trick some kids into defeating you and then what? Make a clone out of me? I'm insulted." Ginyu said though he still had a smirk on his face as if he knew all along.

"But s-sir you see w-we thought that y-you were g-gone for good and s-so we thought that…" Recome was obviously intimidated and afraid.

Ginyu glared and said, "So you thought you could just replace me with a clone, is that it? You know I'm surprised you even exist, mind telling me how that is possible?"

"I-It was the original Jeice sir! H-he had some scientists work on some blood samples of our original selves and…"

Ginyu frowned, "I see… so it _was_ the work of the one who got away after all…"

"Sir?"

"Never you mind Recome, what I want to know is why would you clones have the audacity to think you could ever clone me?" Ginyu was clearly angry now.

"We just needed to…"

But Ginyu cut him off as he thrust his hand roughly on Recome's gut, "I don't need to hear your pathetic excuse! You clones are not meant to be the Ginyu Force and never will be, good-bye!" before Recome could react Ginyu suddenly pulled out his spirit that was possessing the mummy's body.

"Surprise!" Ginyu said as he suddenly turn into a tiny fox and a young Saiyan boy.

"Y-you tricked me!" Recome all but screamed before his spirit faded away from existence.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew their leader Kit, that was awesome!" Goku smiled excitedly and gave her a high-five.

"Well let's just say this isn't the first time I've seen them. We've still got two more of them to deal with though." Kit said looking at the sky at the clones of Jeice and Burter.

Suddenly Puar came flying in looking very frantic, "Goku! Kit! We're in trouble!"

Both the fox and the Saiyan boy startled and looked at her, "What's wrong?" they both asked.

"The aircraft, the same one Yamcha drove us here, it's already coming!" Puar shouted in panic.

"WHAT!? BUT HOW!?" it couldn't possibly have been a day yet, why were they coming so early?

"I don't know! I just know that they're about to land!" Puar all but screamed.

"Everyone calm down!" Goku shouted hoping to get the two animals to stop screaming and panicking.

Thankfully, they did stop and they looked at the tailed boy who took a deep breath and said, "Whatever went wrong, they're here now and we have to stay calm and work faster, we'll just stay hidden from them, nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so cool headed about this? We're not exactly a team of stealth!" Puar was still in panic mode.

Kit managed to calm down enough to think, "Goku's right; we need to stay calm. I don't know why or how, but they're here now and we can't do anything about it except try to get Jeice and Burter… right now, at the same time."

With that mindset, they quickly dashed around the palace, trying to find them, it was Puar who found them. "Guys! I see them! But they're flying all over the place, we can't keep up!"

"It looks like you need some help." said a familiar voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 69: Restore <em>**

The trio time travelers turned to see the Masked Man, the only one who didn't get possessed by a clone.

Kit smiled, "Yeah, maybe you could help us, have you noticed anything strange going on lately?"

"Come to think of it; the other fighters were acting pretty weird. I mean it's not like I came to know them all that well, but still I don't think it's natural."

Goku smiled and he spoke up, "Well that's why we're here! We're trying to figure out how to cure them but we have to be in contact or it won't work!"

"That's awfully brave of you, but they're strong, are you sure you can do that?" Masked Man asked them.

"Please, we have to try, we are on a very tight schedule." Puar said quickly.

Kit pulled back her ears as she could sense Gohan's unmistakable ki coming closer and closer, "We don't have much time left, do you think you could help Masked Man?"

Masked Man nodded, "Sure, what can this chubby kitty face old man can do for you?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, those two really like sweets… so here's what we're going to do." Kit smirked as they huddled.

A bit later, Jeice and Burter were playing around, bored out of their minds.

"They're finally here, but they're taking their sweet time getting here!" Jeice complained.

Burter smirked, "Just be a bit more patient, they'll have to come for that last Dragon Ball and then we'll make our move."

"Do you think they'll be suspicious?"

"Maybe, but it'll be too late before they realize we've created the perfect clone Ginyu."

Kit twitched her ears before they put her plan into action and her eyes widen. The Time Portal… the one that sent adult Krillin here, it's going to open again! I have to stop it… I know Gohan could use a familiar face and all, but we really don't need any more future people coming back here into the past and messing up Time even more.

"What's wrong Kit?" Goku asked when he noticed the worry on the fox's face.

The little vulpine turned back to them, "There's something I have to take care of."

"What!? What about the plan? Only you and Goku can make it work!" Puar nearly yelled in panic.

"Relax, we can still catch them by surprise, but this is important, just wait here and I'll be right back. Keep an eye on them." Kit said quickly as she hurried over to the entrance.

I have to becareful, I don't want them to see me. Kit slowed down when she got close, she saw the rich people from earlier paying Baba their money.

"Now could you please find our dear daughter's ring?"

"Certainly." Baba said as she began working her magic on the crystal ball. Kit just rolled her eyes as she continued towards the door, the people ignoring her thinking she's just one of Baba's pets.

The little vulpine stopped when she saw the muscle guys and behind them a very familiar group and she gulped. "This could be harder than I thought…"

As the little vulpine slowly stepped out of the shadows, trying to get nearer to the group without alerting them and use the Temporal Mecha to stop the Time Portal from opening, but as she came out she noticed something was off: Puar, Goku and herself were not there with them.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Goku, Kit and Puar will show up." she heard kid Krillin said.

"But that's just odd; Puar never leaves my side for long, it's like she, Goku and Kit just vanished into thin air… maybe Baba could tell us what happened to them and then ask her where that last Dragon Ball is." Yamcha said worried for his little shape-shifting cat partner.

Gohan didn't say anything, rather he looked down in worry, but Kit knew he was worried for her, his chibi dad and Puar. That's odd… when we came back a day in time our past selves disappeared? There's no… paradox? What's going on here!? Kit shook her head, never having a paradox problem before.

The little illusion fox decided to figure that out later because she could hear the Time Portal about to open up, with quick reflexes she grabbed the Temporal Mecha with her mouth, jumped over swiftly and threw it right as the Time Portal began to form and as soon as the mecha hit it there was a flash of light and they both vanished.

Kit smiled until she heard a collected gasp, reminding her she is not alone and she gritted her teeth. What is wrong with me!? I'm getting too sloppy!

"K-Kit is that you?" she heard Gohan's voice ask in concern and relief.

The nervous little vulpine slowly turned and gave a very nervous grin to the familiar group, "Uh… hi?"

And just like that the little vulpine was bombarded with questions: "Where were you?" "What happened to you?" "Where are Puar and Goku?" "How could you just disappear like that?"

But Gohan raced up to the little fox, picked her up and hugged her, "I was worried something bad happened to you Kit."

Kit froze for a second before she gave the Saiyan hybrid a smile, "I'm fine Sky, but what exactly happened to us?" she needed to know what happened to their past selves, maybe something happened to them when they came here.

"We're not really sure, you, Goku and Puar just vanished, as in into thin air!" Upa answered as he waved his arms.

"We thought we just imagined it and figured Goku called the Nimbus or something and took you and Puar with him, but the more we thought about it the less sense it made; like why would Goku only take Kit and Puar with him and why would he leave without telling us?" Yamcha explained.

Okay, so obviously our past selves vanished when we came… but why? What does it mean? Wait… the Temporal Mecha that supposed to have kept us tethered to this timeline is gone… I mean it brought us here so it has to keep us here, but it's gone yet we're still here. Does that mean… what happened in the near future from now is erased?

"You okay Kit?" Gohan asked when she didn't answer them.

"Hm? Uh yeah it's just a lot of confusing things are happening and… y-you know what? Why don't you guys just wait until it's your turn to go into Baba's palace… I'll go get Goku and Puar." Kit said quickly and evasively as she jumped out of the half Saiyan's arms and zipped back into the palace before anyone could protest.

"Oh crap, things just got a lot more complicated! As if it wasn't complicated before… Goku! Puar! Where are you two!?" Kit shouted feeling anxiety catching up with her.

"What's wrong now?" Goku asked when he heard the vulpine's anxious voice and already knew something was wrong… again.

Kit was thankful she found them so quickly and they were… trying to hang on the ceiling for some reason, and said, "I think this is our own timeline again! The future we came from? It's gone! It doesn't exist anymore, it's been erased like completely from history!"

"WHAT!?" both Goku and Puar shouted in disbelief and shock as they both fell on their faces.

"How can that be?" Puar cried.

"I'm not really sure… maybe it has something to do with that weird vortex we went through…"

"So… all those battles you, Krillin and Sky fought were for nothing?" Goku asked disappointed about their erased progress.

"No, not exactly, through those fights we learned about those clones possessing those fighter's bodies. If we could just flush the last two out then the fighters won't be such a threat and I'm sure we can win Baba's little challenge for sure!" Kit said mostly hoping for reassurance, then she remembered something, "Uh… uh were you and Puar hanging on the ceiling?"

Puar pointed just around the corner and there was Jeice and Burter talking about some stupid soap opera. "We were hoping to catch them off guard."

"And you were going to ambush them from the ceiling?" Kit failed to see how effective that could be.

"Yeah, so we could just body slam them into the ground before they knew what hit them." Goku said with a fist pump in the air.

Kit shook her head, "They're a lot faster and stronger than you'd think Goku, I don't think catching them off guard like that would work out so well in your favor."

"Then what do you suggest?" Goku asked a bit disappointed the fox rejected their idea.

"Well…" unfortunately before she could finish, her eyes went wide in horror as she saw Jeice and Burter had seen them and were now approaching them, "We are in deep hot water." She finished weakly.

"What makes you say that?" Goku asked clueless until he and Puar turned around and gasped when they discovered they have been noticed; no disguises and the two clones were smirking evilly at them.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here Burter; a couple of rodents and a low class Saiyan brat." Jeice sneered, not caring that a fox and a cat are not part of the rodent family.

"What happened to Recome and Guldo?" Burter growled knowing these three had something to do with their disappearance.

Kit hissed as she, Puar and Goku backed away, Goku was in fighting stance but knew better than to just charge on at them, even though he couldn't sense ki yet he could feel they were powerful and even he may not be able to defeat them.

"I guess we'll have to go with Plan B." Kit said.

"Wh-what's P-Plan B?" Puar asked shaking, since she's not a fighter she's a liability, or so she thinks about herself.

"We fight for survival until a miracle happens." the fox grimly said.

"WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT!? WE'LL DIE!" Puar screamed.

"Well… it worked before…" Kit nervously grinned as she recalled that time with Penguin Village as the Stadium and they were almost toast when Maron found them and was about to finish them off when Goku, surprisingly enough, saved them without realizing it.

"Here they come!" Goku shouted that snapped the fox back to reality.

Without thinking about it; Kit grabbed Puar's tail with her mouth and she and Goku jumped to get out of the clone's charging path.

"These bodies are slowing us down Burter!" Jeice complained.

"Not my fault we can't leave these pathetic bodies without killing ourselves Jeice!" Burter snapped back.

This had the little vulpine's mind gearing. They can't fight to their full potential in those bodies and they can't leave or they'd fade away… that would explain why they weren't so hard to beat during Baba's challenge… er… they will not be hard when we take them on… time travel can make everything so confusing. Well anyway, this gives me an idea!

"Goku, Puar, I think it's time we rip away their soulless souls from their stolen bodies that hard way." Kit smirked as she begins extending her sharp claws as if getting ready for a slaughter.

Goku smiled, "Now we're talking!"

"B-but aren't they too strong?" the shape-shifting cat was still understandably skeptical.

"Maybe so, but we're not going down without a fight and we need to rip out their spirits before they can mess anything else up!" Kit growled.

"Allow me to be of some help children." Masked Man said as he approached them from nowhere.

"You want to help us? That's great!" Goku cheered knowing this weird man was strong having fought with him, though briefly, just before this whole time travel thing happened.

"Yeah, that is." Kit smiled as a fond memory made its way into her head.

I was hiding in the shadows, but I can see and hear clearly, there I see young Goku talking with his adoptive grandfather.

"I want to learn to fight, but doesn't fighting hurt people? How can it be right?" the naïve little Saiyan asked as if he was asking how could a criminal be a good person.

Grandpa Gohan just chuckled and said, "It's true fighting does hurt people, but it also helps them."

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting is supposed to be for self defense Goku, like if some bad person decides to hurt you, you can defend yourself from him or her and keep them from hurting you. On a greater scale; you can also fight to defend those who can't."

Goku smiled, "Wow, I didn't think about it like that."

"There are a lot of things that don't appear the same even if they look identical. It's important to never look at the world black and white, always keep an open minded; not everyone is good but not everyone is bad either, try to figure out who is the man and who is the monster."

"Hey Kit, are you ready?" Goku waved in front of the daydreaming fox and she blinked her blue eyes for a few seconds before returning to reality.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kit smiled as Puar nervously latched onto her back.

"Masked Man said if we combine our shape-shifting powers we could physically become the thing we turn into with increased power, I'm not sure how that will work but it's worth a shot." Puar answered when the fox gave her a questioning look.

"Right, this'll be fun." Kit smirked.

The time traveling Gohan stopped when he saw Kit, Goku, Puar and the Masked Man, they looked as though they were getting ready to fight.

"I knew I sensed them here, but… what are they doing?" Gohan's eyes widen when he saw the clones of Jeice and Burter, "The… Ginyu Force?"

Kit's right ear twitched when she heard a whisper and curiously looked back, but her blue eyes went wide when she saw the Saiyan hybrid right behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Yeah, the young Gohan wants to know what's going on now.<strong>_

_**Gohan: Yes I do, what just happened?**_

_**Kit: So we're part of this timeline now?**_

_**Author: Confusing isn't it? Well that will be explained later and I'm sorry about leaving a cliffhanger here, but I just couldn't resist.**_

_**Gohan: You're always confusing...**_

_**Author: Well whatever. Happy New Year again everyone!**_

_**Kit: We hope you have a blessed year!**_

_**Gohan: Until next time everyone...**_

_**Author, Kit & Gohan: WE ARE SIGNING OUT!**_


	27. Part 27: Baba's Final Challenge

_**Author: Well now, I finally got this done. Sorry about that people I'm usually slow when it comes to battle scenes.**_

_**Gohan: Painfully slow...**_

_**Kit: Whatever, at least you go it done.**_

_**Author: Y-yeah... *the camera zooms out to see I was tied up* help me!**_

_**Kit: Shut it! I've had it with your laziness! These good people waited so long they probably don't remember this story anymore!**_

_**Author: N-now calm down Kit...**_

_**Gohan: Just start the story!**_

_**Author: Fine! I don't own anyone here except Kit and non-canon Maron... enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 69: Ginyu Dunce<strong>_

"Uh… h-hey there S-Sky, h-how've you been?" Kit said nervously to the half Saiyan boy.

"Kit…? What are you doing here?" Gohan looked over at Jeice and Burter, "And what are _they_ doinghere?"

Masked Man, Goku and Puar looked at Sky worriedly, not knowing the boy knew about the Ginyu Force and that he's their enemy.

"Sky, you better get out of here, we've got this handled." Goku said, hoping 'Sky' would get the message and leave before things get really ugly.

Gohan crossed his arms, "Not until someone explains what's going on."

"It's really complicated…" Puar hesitated.

"Okay can we explain this later? We're kind of about to fight here." Kit quickly said gesturing to Jeice and Burter.

"Why are you fighting with them?" Gohan demanded.

Masked Man sighed and said, "Listen, kid, are you going to ask questions or help us fight these troublemakers?"

Gohan blinked at the Masked Man before nodding, "Alright fine, but you've got some explaining to do when this is over."

Goku smiled, "Hey cool! I finally get to see how you fight!"

Jeice growled, "How dare you under estimate us you punks! Burter! We're doing the Hurricane!"

Kit growled, she knew they now stood a better chance against them with Gohan, but the boy cannot show off his powers in front of Goku, Puar and Masked Man, that would ruin everything they worked for!

The vulpine jumped on Goku's back along with Puar, "We're going to try a new move for this. Goku, Puar and I will combine our powers to physically turn into someone stronger, Go- Sky, can you think of anyone we should turn into for this?" it can't be anyone too powerful, they have to be at least up to Kit's level, otherwise their bodies would collapse due to the immense power they cannot control.

Gohan blinked as he looked at them, "You three are going to do one big transformation?" suddenly Jeice and Burter started powering up. "Alright, can you turn into uh… Tien Shinhan?"

Kit nearly fell over at Gohan's hasty mention of Tien, they haven't met him yet and aren't going to for three years in the tournament! "What!?" she decided to drop it since they didn't have time to argue, "Okay whatever! Let's do this!"

Puar and Kit concentrated on their shape shifting illusion powers, Kit used her ki to make sure it's on par with this timeline's Tien.

Goku looked down at the illusionary transformation, "Wow, I'm a tall man with three eyes, cool!"

"Yes, I suppose that is cool, now focus!" Gohan grabbed 'Tien' and moved out of Jeice and Burter's way before they could get them with their attack.

Masked Man did an Afterimage, making the two miss him completely as well.

"Huh? Hey! They dodged us!" Jeice yelled.

"You see? Even the strongest of fighters can still be bested by the smarter fighter." Kit chuckled as Goku nodded in agreement with the fox.

"You weren't kidding!" Goku jumped and he felt a bit off since he's not use to this taller body, thankfully Kit and Puar were helping him adjust since they're part of the 'body' too.

Gohan decided to try an offensive approach, hopefully without showing too much, the young half tailed boy jumped and kicked Burter from behind, sending him to Jeice and crashed to the ground.

"Nice! I didn't think you were that strong Sky!" Goku said excitedly.

Gohan smiled sheepishly as he didn't mean to use that much strength, "I guess that running training really did pay off after all."

Masked Man kicked a stone pillar right at the two clones Ginyu Force. "These two may be strong but they lack common sense."

Gohan shook his head as he couldn't believe they got bested by those two idiots in the past… in the future… time traveling is very confusing… and his studies never covered going into the past. Best not to tell Chi-Chi that.

"I'll show you common sense!" Jeice charged at them.

'Tien' decided to jump into action this time as Kit mentally told Goku to focus his ki at the tip of his finger and focus it into a deadly sharp ray.

"You remember Tao's Dodon Ray, right? This body could to, but you need to focus just right for it to work."

Kit could not believe she was teaching this boy Tien's tricks, especially considering that he hasn't met him yet, but it's a price she's willing to pay to take out the remaining clones.

"Okay, I'll give it a try!" Goku focused his ki, using the Kamehameha Wave as an example, and trying to turn it into a smaller yet deadly ray to his finger tips, it wasn't easy since he's use to shooting his ki all at once with the Kamehameha, but with this he knew he could learn to salvage his energy and be able to fight back even harder than before.

'Tien' managed to shoot the Dodon Ray, though it's a bit uncoordinated it was still enough to pierce through Burter's armor.

Jeice growled, "Impossible! We can't be beaten by a bunch of past weaklings! We're the clones of the elite team for Frieza!"

Gohan smirked as he put a hand in front of Jeice's face, "Then be sure to tell _Frieza_ that you need a new job." he concentrated his ki to make it look weak but enough to take out the clone.

Thankfully everyone, but Masked Man, were too busy to see it. Masked Man studied the young hybrid from behind the mask, _There's something about this boy… that's powerful, but just how much is he holding back?_

That just left Burter, but with Kit's help, he did not last long as Goku fired another 'Dodon Ray' at the clone's heart and it faded away.

'Tien', in a puff of dark purple smoke, returned to Goku, Puar and Kit, the trio relieved that they were separated now.

"That was quite the experience." Puar said excitedly that she actually joined in a real fight and won.

The little vulpine sighed as Gohan picked her up, "I'd like an explanation now little foxy."

Kit grinned sheepishly, "Right… let's go talk in private."

The two time travelers walked to the side while Goku and Puar were excitedly talking with the Masked Man about their latest battle.

"Start talking Kit, what was going on? You, Dad and Puar just _vanished_ into thin air and then we come here and see you're fighting with the Ginyu Force and… succeeding!"

The little fox smirked, "What? Didn't think we wouldn't be able to handle ourselves?" then she sighed at Gohan's serious look, "I believe we just caused a Time Paradox."

"A Time Paradox? You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am Gohan. I may not be a Time expert or anything, but me, Goku and Puar came from the future… well a day in the future to be precise. It's complicated, but those clone Ginyu Force created a clone Ginyu and he swap bodies with you, and I can only assume he destroyed you in the future. A Time Portal opened up and Puar, Goku and myself went into it and came out here and our past selves, according to you and everyone else we know, disappeared around that same time. I don't know how or why, but the future the three of us came from got erased and reset and only our memories are the proof that it was even there at all to begin with."

Gohan blinked, he wasn't sure if he even understood what just came out of the fox's mouth. "So wait… you're telling me that you, Puar and Da- Goku are actually from a day in the future, but you came back and it got erased from history? That's never happened before…"

Kit sighed, "Time is a very complex thing. It's collapsing so it's trying to fix itself by erasing the future now instead of making an alternate timeline like it usually does."

Gohan sighed, "So how is Maron able to mess up Time anyway?"

"Well… believe it or not… I don't think Maron is messing up Time. I've been thinking about it and while it's true that what your past enemies are doing is hurting Time it's not the main source of the problem."

Now the hybrid frowns in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I think there's something more here that's going on than just simple going back in time and messing everything up. Time is continuous, even if you keep changing it, it will never stop. I think there's something more to this that we're missing Gohan."

Gohan sighed as he rubbed his head, "Oh come on, how many plot twists can this author make before the story ends?" *insert fourth wall breaking here*

Kit sighed, "Don't break the fourth wall Gohan, but she wants to keep it interesting so let her spice things up okay?"

"Fine, fine, but that means more complicated work for us." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"But that's what makes it so fun." Kit smirked.

Goku then came over to them, "Hey Kit, Sky, Baba is going to tell us where the Dragon Ball is now that we got rid of those clones, free of charge!"

Puar smiled, "Isn't that wonderful? Now we don't have to go through all these fights again!"

Yamcha came walking in and hugged Puar, "Puar, I missed you. I was worried about what happened to you partner."

"Oh Yamcha I missed you too! But you should've seen us!" Puar began excitedly talking to her long time friend and partner about what she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 70: Masked Man's Power<strong>_

Krillin walked up to Goku with an annoyed look, "Goku, why'd you just disappear like that on us? Don't you know how worried you had all of us?"

Goku smiled sheepishly to his bald friend, "Sorry Krillin, it just sort of happened suddenly… there wasn't any warning." the boy may be naïve but he was smart enough to know that he can't just go babbling on about going through Time and stuff, plus he still didn't understand how that happened.

Baba grumbled as she jumped off her crystal ball, "I'm about to tell your fortune if anyone's interested."

Masked Man walked up to her, "Baba, if I may, I would still like to have a battle with Goku."

Goku smiled, "Yeah, I'd like to be able to finish- I mean do a battle with someone as strong as you Masked Man."

Baba rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, go on, knock yourselves out."

Kit remembered something and whispered to Baba, "What about the owner of that Temporal Mecha? I still need to know who had it."

Baba gave an annoyed sigh, "Yes, I'll be sure to show it to you if Goku can defeat the Masked Man, happy?"

"Very." Kit smirked. "Remember to use your head Goku."

Goku and Masked Man stood on the arena, both bowing to each other in respect before taking their battle position. Goku eyed the man wearily, knowing he's a tough opponent and something about him is very familiar.

_I just can't place it… what makes him so familiar? I know I've seen him somewhere before and that smell… it's like I've smelled it all my life a long time ago…_

"Come on Goku! That clown of a mask guy can't be too hard to take down! Just knock him out and be done with it so we can move on!" Krillin called impatiently.

"Don't be so cocky Krillin, this man is a lot stronger than he appears." Master Roshi scolded the bald boy.

"Just how strong is he? And why is Goku fighting him? We can find that last Dragon Ball now can't we?" Upa said nervously not liking the idea that Goku's going to fight and get hurt.

"Knowing Goku he just wants to test his fighting skills and see how far he's come after defeating the Red Ribbon Army." Yamcha said.

"We'll just see then." Gohan smiled having already sensed how much stronger his young father is compared to before his climb to Korin's Tower.

Puar and Kit winked at each other having already fought beside the tailed boy and knew how far he's come since then. Puar decided to rest on Yamcha's head while Kit did the same on Gohan's head, both tired after their little time trip, paradox and battle against the clone Ginyu Force.

Goku decided to take the defensive first and see how this Masked Man fights to get a better idea of his opponent. So the young Saiyan boy jumped forward as if he was charging, but when he got close he feint and did an afterimage right in front of him. Masked Man, not seeing this coming, was prepared to block but was surprised to see the afterimage of the boy instead.

Goku smirked seeing how his evasive plan is working and tried to experiment to see how good this mystery man's reflexes are and tried to kick him from behind. Masked Man did not disappoint as he quickly ducked and avoided Goku's incoming kick, the tailed boy quickly flipped in the air and landed a few distance away.

Masked Man couldn't help but be a little impressed. _Clever, he was testing me and when his little experiment showed I have fast reflexes he made sure he landed a good distant away. Goku may be smart when it comes to battles, but he always go on the offensive when he could._

Goku kept his guard up and eyes on the Masked Man, wondering what his next move will be, they both seem to be on defense, sooner or later one of them has to attack or they're never going to get anywhere like this. So, deciding to take a chance, Goku zigzag around Masked Man to find an opening.

Masked Man watched his every move carefully as the young Saiyan zipped towards his back and tries to swiftly punch it, but the Masked Man was fast as he jumped and kicked him from behind! Goku flipped in the air to regain his composure.

_Man, this guy really is tough! I have to watch my step a bit more. Close combat may not be such a good idea…_ Goku carefully analyzed the arena without dropping his guard, maybe he could use this wide open space to his advantage with his afterimage trick.

"Catch me if you can!" Goku then made silly faces as he flipped around the entire arena with his afterimage technique.

Masked Man watched cautiously, "So you can do the afterimage I see… a very difficult technique to master and yet you make it look so easy. That's just like you Goku."

Gohan and Kit watched in interest, "You know I gotta learn that trick." Kit smiled.

"Yeah, like you need any more reason to be trickier, you tricky fox." Gohan teased lightly.

"What's wrong with being tricky? It works well in fights."

Master Roshi was a bit more troubled due to the fact that Masked Man seems so familiar to him. "Who is he? It's on the tip of my brain and it's giving me a headache!"

"Well maybe he's someone you knew from a long time ago, think about it Master Roshi." Gohan said feeling a bit bold in saying that.

Goku couldn't help but over hear Master Roshi's comment and it has been bugging him too, but he has to ignore it and continue to fight. _I have to be careful, if he does know me then he probably knows my tail's weakness. I can't let him get to my tail if that's the case._ Goku made sure to never turn his back on the mysterious fighter.

The young Saiyan gasped when the Masked Man suddenly cup his hands together in an eerily familiar way. "Ka… me…"

"No way! You know that technique too!?" Goku knew he better act fast before the wave of destruction blast him.

"Ha… me…" Goku figured he could probably counter with his own Kamehameha wave, but that would only drain his energy and give away his trump card, no, he must dodge the wave. Perhaps a little afterimage trick could work? No more time to think, he's firing!

"HAAAA!" Masked Man fired the big beam at him.

With quick thinking and fast speed, Goku used the afterimage to jump over the large wave, thankfully it was slow so it wasn't hard to dodge and trick Masked Man that he wasn't there anymore. While everyone were distracted, except Gohan and Kit as they seen him jump already, Goku began powering up his own Kamehameha wave.

"I may only have one shot at this." Goku pulled his hands back and focused on his ki. "Ka… me… ha… me…"

Masked Man just realized his target was gone, "Of course, he's gotten quite clever, now where is?" he looked up and saw him.

Goku has just finished powering up the Kamehameha wave and fired, "HA!"

Masked Man was caught off guard by his sudden wave and although he managed to jump out of the way he was still grazed a bit by it. Goku, knowing the Masked Man would be fast enough after witnessing how fast his reflexes are, dived after him with a swift incoming kick to the man's gut.

Masked Man fell to the ground, acting like he was squirming for a bit in pain. Goku blinked, "With that mask on I can't tell if you're asleep or awake…"

Gohan knew the man was awake and was baiting Goku into a trap, he had long learn this from his long time mentor and friend Piccolo, unfortunately his younger Dad did not seem to carry the same thoughts as he came in closer to see if the man was awake or unconscious.

"No! Get away!" Gohan yelled but it was too late; Masked Man had reached and grabbed Goku's tail! Goku gasped when he saw the man had indeed gripped his tail.

"Ho, ho, ho, you may be strong boy but you have such a poor weakness." Masked Man taunted as he stood up and squeezed the tail. Goku felt his power and energy drained from him, he couldn't even stand up anymore and fell to the ground.

Gohan sighed as he remembered that he too still share that horrible little weakness, he considered just getting rid of his tail altogether since he went on without it since his training with Piccolo and that first night of a full moon. Still, he knew something about the past will just cause it to grow back again, so instead of cutting it off completely he'll just have to master that weakness, like Vegeta and Nappa did.

Goku, though weakened, was still determined. _I may be weak but I can still figure out a way to win. Now, like Kit said… I just need to calm down and focus. Just keep a clear mind… there must be a way out of this._

Goku forced himself to stay calm so he could concentrate, then Masked Man started slamming his body back and forth on the hard tile ground, making it near impossible for the boy to focus on a plan. Still, regardless, he's trying to endure and focus.

_I could try to spit at him OW! But he has that OUCH! Mask on so that won't OUCH! Work very well OW! Ugh, and getting slammed like this OUCH! Makes it too hard to focus!_ Goku felt like he was going to pass out from the pain soon, his endurance is low after Masked Man had grabbed his tail.

"How did Dad defeat him the first time around?" Gohan whispered to Kit.

Kit looked at Goku's tail, "… Luck… the tail, in the original timeline, snapped. I don't know if that's going to be the same case here though."

Little did they know, Goku had heard her answer. _What? She… she had seen this before? So that means… that's it! I got to cut off my tail… this is going to be painful but…_

Goku, though weak and hurt, was still able to use his foot to slash his tail with his shoe like a blade and cut it clean off! It hurt like heck and the poor boy knew he'll be feeling sore for a week! Masked Man, as well as everyone else, gasped in shock at what the boy just did.

Goku jumped up and down in pain for a second, "Ohhh… that's going to hurt in the morning…" he turns to Masked Man that still held onto the tail. "Alright, now that that' s no longer holding me back, let's finish this!"

Gohan and Kit couldn't help but stare at Goku's bravado there by cutting off his own tail to get rid of that annoying weakness and be able to fight back. The fox knew the boy would be using his mind more often but… she didn't think he would be _this_ clever so soon.

Masked Man couldn't help but laugh, "I surrender." Goku fell over as he had been hoping to fight a bit more.

"What? You just give up?" Goku groaned, he went through the trouble of slicing off his own tail only for this guy to just quit!?

Masked Man nodded, "I'm no match for you, although I've always told you to work on your weakness, but I'm impressed at how far you've come over the years and you were even brave enough to cut off your only weakness."

Goku's eyes widen, "Wait a minute… are you my…!?"

Masked Man chuckled, "Well it's about time you figured it out, did the whiskers give me away?" then he took off his mask to reveal he is actually Grandpa Gohan.

For once, in a long time, Goku showed tears when he saw his grandfather's face again, "Gr-grandpa! It's you! I thought I would never see you again!" next thing he knew he ran and pounced Grandpa Gohan in a big hug.

Gohan, never seeing his Dad so emotional before, couldn't help but leak a few tears of his own; he remembered how he acted like that when his Dad came back home after a year and a half from the Namek fiasco.

"Oh Goku, it's been so long since I last seen you. You've grown a lot, and I mean more than just your size. You've gotten stronger and I still can't believe you cut off your tail, does it still hurt?" Grandpa Gohan asked in concern.

Goku just smiled happily, "A little but not a lot. I'm so happy to see you again Grandpa! I thought you were dead!"

Grandpa Gohan sighed, "I am Goku, that's why I have this halo on my head. Baba gave me a day to be in this world of living to test you my boy, she predicted you would be here today."

Goku smiled at the old woman, "Thank you Baba."

Master Roshi, who had been shocked speechless when he found out the Masked Man's true identity, finally walked up to him, "It's good to be able to see you again."

Grandpa Gohan quickly bowed, "Oh Master Roshi, forgive my secrecy, but I didn't want Goku to know who I was in fear of not going all out."

"It's okay, I understand." Roshi nodded, after all he did the same thing when he entered the World Martial Arts Tournament to test his students and to keep them from getting a big head.

"It's an honor to see you have taken in my grandson." then he whispered, "By the way, does he still transform into a huge monster?"

"Yes, but it's not very often so don't worry too much about it."

Then Grandpa Gohan looked over at the Saiyan hybrid, "What about that other boy? He has a tail too just like Goku."

Roshi shake his head, "I'm not sure I haven't ever seen him transform myself, nor has anyone else."

Little did they know, the two young Saiyan boys heard them and they both frowned with worry as they were reminded of their Oozaru selves. They may be able to maintain consciousness now but they still can't control it well as they remembered their battle against the giant crocodile Blue way back in the pirate's cave. They lack movement control in those burly bodies.

_Vegeta made it look so easy._ The young Gohan sighed to himself, thinking maybe they should start training their Oozaru forms more often. They've only transformed once since they gained mental control over the animal instincts.

Kit had suggested they learn to control their Oozaru forms too, but whenever it's a full moon at night they were off busy with the Red Ribbon Army's tower, fortress, underground caverns or whatever.

"Well… after Goku brings Upa's father back to life we'll have plenty of time to work on it." Kit smirked at Gohan, most likely knowing what the boy was thinking.

Speaking of Upa, the kid looked a bit depressed, "What's wrong Upa?" Gohan asked him when he noticed the worried look on the young Indian boy's face.

"It's just… Goku's grandpa… he's dead so how could I ask Goku to bring my father back?" Upa asked wishing there was a way for Goku's dead grandfather to come back to life, after all the young hard working boy deserves it.

"Oh don't worry about it young boy, Goku wouldn't break his promise and besides I like it in otherworld, I've got lots of cute friends there if you know what I mean." Grandpa Gohan winked at Master Roshi who quickly picked it up.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Roshi was in his pervert mode and Baba growled as she smacked him in the back of his bald head.

"You never change do you!?" she snapped at him.

Grandpa Gohan laughed as he turn back to Goku, "Well it was nice seeing you again Goku. But I must go now, I've overstayed my welcome."

Goku frowned, "You're leaving already? But we just got back together after so long…"

"I know my grandson, but it's time I take my leave now. Remember to train your tail when it grows back so it won't be such a weakness to you anymore." Grandpa Gohan said with a smile. "Until we see each other again…" he disappeared.

"… No offense, but I rather not see him again too soon." Krillin said with a cringe.

Goku smiled as he looks at Baba, "So Baba, could you show us where the last Dragon Ball is now?"

"Yeah and the Temporal Mecha?" Kit spoke up.

Baba just groaned at everyone's impatience, "Yes, yes, just look at my crystal ball and you'll soon see."

Yamcha looked skeptically at Baba as she began her chant for the Dragon Ball first. "You sure this isn't just some hocus pocus Master Roshi?"

"Yes I'm sure my sister knows exactly what she's doing."

Kit looked at Master Roshi, she remember Goku brought him and Bulma to help Yamcha fight the invisible clone, but… wait… if that never actually happened then… why the heck is Master Roshi here and where's Bulma? Another Time Paradox perhaps? How did she not notice this sooner?

"Ugh… all this time travel thing is really hurting my head."

Baba showed a red car in her crystal ball, "It looks like the last Dragon Ball is in that red car, just southwest from here."

Gohan looked at it, "That's it? But why wouldn't it show up on the Dragon Radar if it's in a car?"

"Who cares? At least we now know where it is." Goku smiled as he called for Nimbus.

"What about the Temporal Mecha?" Kit asked.

"Yes, yes, I'll get right to it." Baba began chanting again.

Goku smiled to Upa, "I'll get that last Dragon Ball and you'll be reunited with your dad in no time Upa."

"Be careful out there Goku." Upa smiled excited to finally get his dad back.

Baba gasped suddenly, "It can't be!"

"What? What is it!?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: XD Yes, I left you all hanging again, because I'm evil like that.<strong>_

_**Kit: ...**_

_**Author: Uh... well I hope it wasn't too short for you.**_

_**Gohan: ...**_

_**Author: And I hope it was thrilling... and yes I like plot twists and I'm sorry if the story seems confusing.**_

_**Kit: You're really driving our patience.**_

_**Author: I'm sorry okay!**_

_**Gohan: Well I hope the readers aren't too upset with us.**_

_**Author: Right... can you let me go now!? *I was in a cage still tied up***_

_**Kit: I'll think about it.**_

_**Author: Hey! This isn't fair!**_

_**Gohan: Alright, there's nothing to see here.**_

_***The screen goes black and you can hear the Author screaming for help***_


	28. Part 28: The Last Dragon Ball

_**Author: Well here we are now, finishing up Baba's arc.**_

_**Kit: It's about time! I was getting sick of that old fortune teller!**_

_**Gohan: Hey! That's not very nice.**_

_**Kit: I'm not feeling nice today hybrid.**_

_**Author: Okay! Time to get on with the story you two!**_

_**Gohan: DarkFoxKit doesn't own anything here except Kit and non-canon Maron.**_

_**Kit: Oh it's always about her isn't it?**_

_**Gohan: What? No!**_

_**Author: *sigh* Roll the film!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 71: The Last Dragon Ball<strong>_

"Nothing shows on the crystal ball, there is no future or past to this thing." Baba answered as she is stunned by this strange phenomena.

"It's a Temporal Mecha… I should've known there wouldn't be any past or future to this thing, only the present." Kit grumbled under breath.

"Well I guess there's nothing we could do about it now, but I'm going to go find that last Dragon Ball before it's too late." Goku said as he began strapping his Power Pole to his back.

"We'll go with you." Gohan volunteered.

Goku smiled, "Thanks but it'll be faster if I go on my own, I'm sure those people in the car would understand."

"But it's still weird, I mean if it was just in a car then why couldn't the Dragon Radar pick up on it?" Kit said knowing the people in the car are far from innocent.

Gohan then began thinking, "Well… if the Dragon Radar couldn't pick it up it's possible those people knew about its unique electrical signal and they might've did something to block it out so nobody could find it."

"If that's the case what if it's something time related or someone strong, you might need back up Goku." Kit said hoping Goku would take her or at least Gohan with him in case he gets attacked along the way.

Goku thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, you've got a point there."

"Then let one of us go with you, maybe someone who can ride the Nimbus with you." Yamcha suggested.

"Like who? The Nimbus is really picky." Krillin groaned.

"Sky and Kit, you two could come with me." Goku smiled at them since he's use to traveling with those two.

Gohan smiled as he hopped on the cloud along with Kit on his head. "Let's get going Goku."

"We'll be back soon you guys." Goku waved as the Nimbus took off into the sky.

"So who do you think is in the red car?" Gohan asked the vulpine since she seems to know everything around here.

"Let's just say; he's blue, short and very ill-tempered like a child." the little purple fox smirked.

"… That sounds almost like Pilaf…" Gohan said but then it clicked, "Wait _that_ Pilaf? We haven't seen him since… we escaped Colonel Silver's assault."

"Well at least we know they're not dead." Kit said.

"Wait, Pilaf? You mean the guy who trapped us in a castle and stole our Dragon Balls?" Goku asked as he just recalled the same guy.

"It felt like a long time ago since we last heard from him." Gohan admitted, feeling a bit more relieved the guy didn't die due to the Red Ribbon Army after all, but why did he never meet the guy himself before?

"Aw man, that means he won't give us the Dragon Ball, we'll have to take it from him." Goku sighed hoping to just get the last Dragon Ball as quickly as possible.

"But maybe it'll be easier than we think." Kit tried to say optimistically, but it's never that easy in this messed up life of theirs.

Gohan looked down from the Nimbus to try and find the red car Baba pointed out to them, "There, I see it, it's the only car in this wilderness land too."

"Great, that makes it easier then. Bring us down Goku." Kit said with an eager smile.

"You make it sound like you want to see them." Goku said suspiciously already knowing this mischievous little fox well enough to know she's planning something.

"Well… I have been waiting for a chance to use my illusion to scare someone rather than just tricking them." Kit smirked.

"Oh no, here we go, what do you have in mind?" Gohan wondered, maybe it'll be easier to get their Dragon Ball without fighting them.

"Exactly was I was thinking."

Goku sighed, "So what did you have in mind Kit?"

"I was thinking all three of us could try… a scare tactic."

Meanwhile, Pilaf was clutching onto the high-tech lunchbox he put the Dragon Ball in it to keep the Dragon Radar from locating it.

"So what are you going to wish for once you get all seven Dragon Balls sire?" Shu asked him eagerly like a little kid.

Pilaf didn't want Shu to know he wants to wish to rule the world and only _he_ would rule it alone, because he didn't want Shu and Mai, as loyal as they are, to start munity.

"It's my wish and my business Shu!" Pilaf snapped.

Mai then picked up something unusual, "Sir, there's something up ahead but the frequency is being interfered so it's hard to make out."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Pilaf bombarded his way to the radar in front of the car and saw it kept fizzing in and out.

Suddenly there was a loud THUMP to the car and Mai quickly stopped, "Did we just hit something?" Shu asked nervously.

"I don't know but I hope it didn't dent the wheels." Pilaf huffed, "Mai, go check it out."

"Yes sir." Mai exit the car and saw what looked like a dead fox lying in front of the car. "It looks like we just ran over some wild animal that was stupid enough to jump out in front of the car, nothing to worry about." she said obviously not caring much about the wild life.

"Well move it's body so we can get moving." Pilaf said impatiently.

Mai sighed as she bend down to pick up the 'dead' fox, however, the fox wasn't as dead as she thought it was, it suddenly flashed opened its eyes and bit her hand!

"YAAAH! Get it off! Get it off! It's rabid!" Mai screamed while shaking her entire arm to get the vicious ALIVE fox off her.

"Watch it Mai! It may have a disease!" Pilaf yelled trying to close the door but Mai already shook the fox off and it landed right in the car. The fox smirked evilly and grinned at Pilaf and Shu, showing them her sharp teeth.

"AAHH! SHU GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT BITES ME!" Pilaf screamed.

"I-I'm trying sire!" Shu began bumbling around the car trying to grab the fox but he kept hitting Pilaf instead.

The fox hissed before its claws ripped the seats and Pilaf screamed, "NOOOO! NOT THE LEATHER SEATS! I JUST HAD THOSE POLISHED!"

Then a familiar boy with the purple gi and a tail came rushing to them, "Hey, have you seen a purple little fox? She's very clever and vicious, you better be very weary of her."

Mai screamed, "She's in the car already!"

The boy paled, "Uh-oh, that can't be good, that fox is crazy!"

"NO! LEAVE THAT BOX ALONE!" Pilaf screamed.

The fox had grabbed what looked like a black lunchbox and seemed intrigued of what could be inside, maybe it's hungry.

"Ugh… that fox…" another familiar boy wearing red gi with a tail similar to the taller boy was crawling out of the bushes, he looked torn up, a little bloody and sick. "It… it will devour you… don't let it… bite you… it's poisonous like a snake." the boy said weakly.

The fox was grinning like a maniac as if it was laughing. Pilaf and Shu screamed, "But Mai got bitten!" Shu cried.

Mai was screaming too, thinking she's going to die, "E-Emperor what should I do!?"

The taller boy quickly answered, "Don't freak out too much or you'll spread the poison and stop trying to antagonize the fox or she'll come after you too!"

"YOU BOY! GET THIS RABID FOX UNDER CONTROL!" Pilaf all but screamed at the boy who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh rather than being worried.

"O-okay, the fox will only flee if you rub barbecue sauce all over you and quack like a duck." the boy said.

The bloody boy looks like he's trying to say something but he was unable to move.

"Sauce! Shu get the sauce now!" Pilaf shouted and Shu tripped trying to find the sauce, not once asking why a fox would run away if you put sauce all over yourself and quack like a duck, it's amazing how fear can override one's common sense.

The fox was grinning as it slashed as Pilaf's cloth, leaving claw marks on his clothes, it was almost as if the fox did that just to scare him and it worked, Pilaf was screaming like a banshee and Shu managed to find a bottle of 57 sauce.

"I got it sire!"

"Hurry squirt is on me!" Pilaf yelled and Shu squirted the bottle of sauce all over him. The fox and the taller boy then started laughing when Pilaf began flapping around quaking like a duck.

"Thank you for the Dragon Ball barbecue ducky." the fox spoke and took the lunch box.

At this Pilaf, Shu and Mai stopped and stared, "What…?"

"Hello, my name is Kit, nice to meet you but I gotta go." Kit said with a smirk before skipping away with the lunch box.

"I'm Sky her partner and this boy is Goku, remember him?" Gohan lifted up his past father who wasn't bloody or hurt at all, rather he was just covered in red food coloring.

"Well we like to stay and chat but we got an important wish to make so see ya!" Goku suddenly said and called the Nimbus.

"NOOO! I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF AGAIN!" Pilaf screamed as he vigorously tried to wipe the barbecue sauce off him before wild animals smelled him. "SHU! MAI! GET THE BATTLE ROBOTS NOW!"

"Yes sir!" both of them took out capsules and unleashed three big robot battle suits.

"Uh-oh, looks like we may be in for a fight after all." Gohan said after he saw them get into the battle armor and then started firing missiles at them.

"Look out!" Goku had to maneuver the Nimbus cloud to avoid getting shot. Kit held on to the lunch box that holds the Dragon Ball.

"Give us back that Dragon Ball now!" Pilaf yelled through the robot.

"You think they can fly after us?" Kit asked.

"They're battle robots I'm sure they've got rocket launchers in there somewhere to be able to chase us down." Gohan said as he noticed they were about to do something else.

"Going into fly mode!" Shu pushed a button and all three of them turned into rockets and sped after them in the sky.

"It's going to be a sky battle!" Pilaf grinned as he locked targets at them.

"Sky, Kit, think you two can fend them off? I'll try to maneuver Nimbus around to avoid them." Goku said with a smile, having a lot of faith in these two that had accompanied him during his Dragon Ball adventure.

"I think we can try something." Gohan smiled back, glad to his past father's confidence.

As the cloud flew through the mountains the three persistent robots were right behind them. Kit extended her claws and cut some rocks off the stony mountains, causing some of them to hit the robots chasing them.

"Hee, hee, now this is fun." Kit snickered.

Gohan grabbed some rocks and sticks he could use to throw as projectiles since he was forbidden to use ki right now.

"Let's see how my throwing skills are." Gohan threw the rock first, but he threw a bit too hard and caused Mai's robot arm to spark and actually _fall off_!

Kit glared at Gohan for showing off too much of his strength as said hybrid chuckled nervously, "Uh… oops?"

"Wow! That was some throw Sky!" Goku said obviously impressed.

"Emperor! The left arm of my battle bot has been completely disabled, it's totally gone sir!" Mai called from her position.

"Never mind that! Fire the lasers!" Pilaf shouted.

Kit decided to end this now before it drags on any longer, she jumped from Nimbus and then used her illusion to turn into a big black bird with the lunch box in her talons.

"Hey Sky, you can fly right?" Goku asked Gohan when he saw Kit jumping off the cloud like that and had just remembered seeing Gohan flying away in the other timeline before it was erased.

"What? No I can't fly, what gave you that idea?" Gohan said nervously not knowing how his chibi father found out.

"Then why did I see you flying in… oh right that never happened… but I know you can fly, why are you hiding it?" Goku asked as Gohan blinked still not sure how he found out.

Meanwhile Kit, as a big black bird with the lunch box in her talons, cawed loudly as she dived towards Pilaf, Shu and Mai.

"You want this lunch box so bad? Then here, take it!" Kit yelled as she dropped the lunch box.

"NOOO! SHU! MAI! GRAB IT NOW!" Pilaf screeched as the three went after the falling lunch box.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 72: Getting Back on Track<strong>_

Satisfied with her work, Kit flew back to the Nimbus cloud before dispelling the illusion. "Well, how was that?"

Gohan, thankful for the distraction, pulled out the One-star ball from his shirt. "I'd say that was a job well done. How long do you think it'll be before they realize they don't have the Dragon Ball anymore?"

"Not too long I hope or they're denser than I thought." Kit snickered.

Goku smiled, "Come on, let's go get Upa and call the Eternal Dragon."

Gohan was very excited, the first time he called upon the Eternal Dragon was on planet Namek, the Namekian Dragon and then he finally got to see the Earth's dragon Shenron after the battle with Cell.

"So Goku, do you remember what the Eternal Dragon looks like?" Gohan asked wondering if his Dad really did remember.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty hard to forget something like that. Though I was stuck in a castle at the time. The dragon was HUGE! Bigger than anything I've ever seen and scary looking, but I think he's really nice deep down if he's willing to grant any wish."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is." Kit said and winked to Gohan who smiled back.

When the trio finally made it back to Baba's place Goku's uniform tore up a bit.

"Uh-oh… I need new clothes." Goku sighed.

"Here Goku, I had the tailor make an extra gi in your size but… it's purple instead of red." Gohan said as he released the clothes from a capsule, in truth he had the tailor make that size since Kit told him his Dad may need it, but decided to go with purple since Goku needed a change in color for a while

"Hey, this is pretty cool, I never tried purple before." Goku said as he tugged on his new gi.

Upa then nervously but eagerly walked up to Goku, "So uh… you got the last Dragon Ball right? Can we… wish my Dad back now?"

Goku smiled and nodded, "Of course Upa. Hey, you guys don't mind holding down the fort while we're off right?"

Gohan frowned a bit, "Wait, you're going without us?"

"Yeah, the Nimbus can only hold so much of us Sky, it'll be easier if it's just Upa and me."

"Aww, but I want to see the Eternal Dragon." Krillin whined.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure you'll get your chances someday. Come on Upa, let's go bring your father back." Goku said as he jumped on Nimbus again and helped the young Indian boy up.

"You be good to your Dad now you hear?" Yamcha said to the boy with a smile and Upa nodded.

"I promise to never disobey him again." Upa said with a bit of tears.

Gohan frowned as he knew just how the boy feels; losing a father like that.

"Goku… be careful out there." Gohan warned as he looked over his kid father, he really do miss his adult dad.

"Don't worry about me Sky, I'll be back before you know it." Goku waved as the Nimbus took off.

Yamcha decided to ask Roshi something, "Hey Master Roshi, I saw how strong Goku had become since he trained with you and I think living in the city has made me soft so… can I please be your pupil?"

Roshi shook his head, "Sorry Yamcha, but I don't like taking on students anymore, Goku and Krillin were the only ones I would ever train again."

Kit smirked as she used illusion to turn into Bulma and walked up to Roshi, "Hey Roshi, if you let Yamcha train with you I might be tempted to go visit your island and try out this new bathing suit I've been dying to use."

Roshi, not even bothering to question what she was doing here had blood squirting out his nose, "So when can you start big boy?" he eagerly asked Yamcha as everyone did an anime fall.

Gohan laughed, "Always the big pervert."

"So what about you Sky? And Kit? You two seem pretty strong if you were able to survive being with Goku all this time." Yamcha said to them as Kit dispelled the illusion, leaving a certain perverted turtle hermit stunned.

"Yeah, it'd be great to have you two join in too, then maybe you could participate in the next World Martial Arts Tournament." Krillin said eagerly wanting to see if Gohan is anything like Goku seeing how similar those two are.

Puar smiled as she floated on top of Kit, "Yeah, and it'd be really cool to see how you fight again Kit, maybe you could show me a thing or two."

"Oh, I don't fight, I strategize." Kit said simply. "You'd be amazed how a seemingly impossible fight can easily be turned around with the right strategy."

"She's right you know; I can't tell ya how many times strategizing saved our tails." Gohan smiled as he spoke, remembering how the fox had to bail him out on a few troubles.

"Besides, I don't think Master Roshi would want us to be pupils since he already has Yamcha, Krillin and Goku, we'll probably just travel and maybe meet up with you guys at the World Martial Arts Tournament." Gohan said lightheartedly.

"Sky, Kit, I believe you two will find two people at the tournament, one you're familiar with and the other… well I'll keep it as a surprise." Baba winked knowingly, causing the young hybrid and the fox to wonder just who are these two people that Baba finds so interesting?

"Wait… didn't Korin's future jar showed us two people at the tournament day?" Kit asked Gohan while the others were busy talking among themselves.

"Oh yeah, you're right, there was Trunks and another boy who looked like my Dad but… he isn't Goku…" Gohan said as he remembered seeing that vision just before the whole time travel with Garlic Jr. thing happened.

"Speaking of which Sky, we still need to hunt down the bad guys we've missed, like Frieza, Cooler, Cell… oh dang, we haven't even caught the big boys yet and it's been a while since we've seen any of them." Kit frowned at this. "Time is still messing up but we haven't heard from any of them recently."

"Yeah…" Gohan started tampering with his Time Communicator Watch, something he hasn't been using in a good while, but there was no answer, there hasn't been one in a long time and he's really starting to get worried of what this could mean.

"Why hasn't anyone contacted me yet? I can't get in touch with them at all lately." Gohan said still trying to contact something from the future.

"Leave it hybrid, I don't think anyone's going to be calling back for a while." Kit said sadly. "We haven't seen Marron since the Red Ribbon Army headquarters, she seemed almost… happy when she saw Goku, which is odd considering her hatred for Saiyans."

"Yeah… but what about you Kit? You didn't seem to like Saiyans very much either." Gohan pointed out when he remembered how terrified the little fox was of him, especially of his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms.

"Well we didn't have very good experience with them, it's pretty hard to like something that always almost gets you killed, constantly." Kit said with a sigh. "But even so I'm trying to look past that and so is Marron even if it doesn't look like she is. Still, I hope someday Goku will remind her of who she once was."

"Yeah, me too, from what I've gathered she seemed like a really nice dog." Gohan smiled.

Then both of them sensed the mystic powers of Shenron, "I guess the dragon's been summoned. Upa must be having a reunion with his father by now." Kit said.

Gohan frowned as he was reminded of his own fatherless situation. _Dad… will I ever see you again? Your child self is my friend and your adult self is my Dad… this just feels so weird. A son shouldn't have to make friends with his father like this._

"You okay Sky?"

Gohan blinked when he heard Roshi asking him, then he gulped as he remembered the turtle hermit can read minds and really hoped he didn't just read his. "Yeah, I'm fine, just missing my own dad."

"That's understandable since you seem to have lost him at such a young age. I suppose Upa's father coming back brought back some memories of him huh?" Roshi said with sympathy as Gohan nodded, at least the story he told Master Roshi was somewhat true with his dad being dead and all.

"So are you going to go travel to train? That sounds like an idea for Goku's training." Roshi said with a thought.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well go out into the world and see how far I can train myself." Gohan said with some serious thought of doing just that; travel this Earth of the past, train, help people and maybe make some new friends along the way, but mostly he's hoping to run into Maron or Bardock again.

"Yeah, and hey I'll go with you to keep you company, after all you're not the only one who needs training." Kit agreed.

"What about Goku?" Gohan asked her knowing his past dad would be traveling across the world too.

"Don't worry about him, we can sense where he is from anywhere in the world so if it looks like he's in danger you could always learn to use your Instant Transmission, which is something you've been neglecting to use and practice with for a long while." Kit said with a smirk remembering how much the hybrid kept messing that up and quite using it.

Gohan blushed, "Oh… right…" he had forgotten he could use the Instant Transmission since he's use to just traveling with his younger dad everywhere on the Nimbus cloud.

"Yeah, you seriously need to work on that and the Oozaru form, but then again both of you boys need to learn that one." Kit chuckled.

"Maybe we could travel with Goku for a bit, teach him some stuff before going on our own journey." Gohan suggested.

Kit blinked before nodding, "I get it; you want to be with your past father a little bit longer, is that it?"

Gohan sighed, "Well yeah, I mean I did get him killed in the future because of my arrogance, maybe I could help make it up to him by making him a bit stronger in this timeline."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Changing the past even a little could do more harm than good you know." Kit warned the young hybrid.

"I know but… maybe I could at least teach him how to fly, I mean he's already asked me so…" Gohan thought it'd be fun and a little awkward to teach his Dad for a change.

"Yeah, I'd figured he would and I've also been teaching him a little bit by telling him to use his head more often, now the boy's got spirit and brawns yes, but I have a feeling he'll go much further if he would just add in his brain." Kit smirked.

Soon Goku came back and jumped off the cloud, "Well I'm back and Upa got reunited with his Dad and I even got the Four-Star Dragon Ball before it could fly away." Goku smiled as he showed the round stone.

"Nice Goku, very smart." Kit smiled though that did happen before at least Goku had the foresight to tell them he got it before they had to ask.

"Hey Goku, guess what? Master Roshi can take me in as a student so we'll all be working together." Yamcha said and Goku smiled back.

"That's great Yamcha!"

"So what are you going to do now Goku?" Krillin asked curiously.

"Guess I'll just train with you guys until the next World Martial Arts Tournament." Goku said as he stretched a bit.

"No Goku, you've outgrown my training methods, it's time for you to go out there and grow on your own. Travel, see the world, it'll be good for you." Roshi said as Goku frowned a bit.

"A-are you sure Master Roshi?"

"Yes, traveling will definitely do you some good." Roshi said and Goku nodded.

"I understand, what about Sky and Kit? Are you two going to train too? It'd be great to test my skills on you guys." Goku said with an excited smile looking at his future son and the little illusion fox.

"Actually yeah, we're going to go travel too and train a bit ourselves." Gohan said.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll even participate in the tournament this time." the little fox smirked.

"Great, maybe we can train together! NIM-"

"No cloud! You're just going to travel on your feet." Roshi said suddenly.

Goku gasped, "F-feet?"

"That's right, walk, run, swim, swing on vines, I don't care but no Nimbus. You won't get much stronger if you're always sitting on a cloud." Roshi said firmly. Yamcha, Puar and Krillin all stared in fear.

"Wh-what have I gotten myself into…?" Yamcha gulped.

"Well… that should be interesting." Gohan chuckled as he remembered Piccolo training him when he was much younger, at least his father had experience with this, he didn't and yet he still survived.

"… Okay then Master Roshi. Sky, Kit, you two coming with me?" Goku looked over at them hopefully, thinking it'd be even more fun to have some training partners along with him.

"Yeah, we'd love to go with you Goku, at least until we teach you a few neat tricks." Kit smirked.

"Are you sure you two can keep up? I'll be running all the way." Goku challenged.

"That's fine, we can use the exercise too, besides, I think it would be kind of fun exploring the world." Gohan never actually explored the world now that he thought about it, too busy training with Piccolo, going to outer space, fighting super strong aliens and androids… yeah, this will be a refreshing experience.

"You know we'll all be a lot taller in three years, it's an awfully long time. Maybe I'll even be taller than you Goku." Krillin smirked.

"I doubt it; I'll grow too." Goku chuckled.

That was when Gohan remembered another problem; he won't age so long he's in the past! How the heck is he going to get around the whole aging process here? He could say he's short for his age but… that would only work for so long.

"Well, we better get going, see ya!" Goku waved.

"See ya Goku, Sky and Kit!" Yamcha, Puar and Krillin all shouted together as Goku grabbed Gohan's hand and began dragging him with him.

"Hee, hee, well this'll be interesting." Kit raced after them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author: Okay, you two better work things out, now! *slams door* Uh... sorry about that, Gohan and Kit are having a little spat, that's all. Anyway that's the end of Baba's arc and onto the three year part before the Tien Shinhan arc. Maybe you'll even get to learn a little bit more about Kit's past.<em>**

**_Kit: Let me out of here!_**

**_Gohan: Hey, stop pulling on my tail!_**

**_Author: *sigh* That is, if Kit and Gohan will survive each other. See ya'll next time._**


	29. Part 29: Training Part I

_**Author: Hello there my loyal fans if you're still here. Sorry I missed the fourth of July mark yesterday, but I had things to do.**_

_**Gohan: Of course you did, ya lazy author.**_

_**Author: Hey! No insulting the person who can manipulate you in this story!**_

_**Kit: So now we move on to the Training arc, there'll probably be about three in total, before we get to the Tien Shinhan saga, and perhaps find out more about my past.**_

_**Author: I don't own anyone here except the non-canon chracters. Let the chapter begin!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gohan's Time Warp Chaos<strong>_

_**Chapter 72: Training Part I**_

Gohan groaned as his past father kept dragging him across the land with the little purple fox right behind them.

"Goku, could you please stop? Do you even have any idea where you're going? Besides, we need to find a town or something first, we have no food around here." the half breed pointed out as Goku finally slowed down and stopped.

Goku nodded, "You have a point there Sky, but we don't have any money to buy food from stores so we'll just eat stuff in the wild!"

Kit groaned, "Don't make it sound so easy or fun."

Goku shrugged, "Why not? I mean I use to do it all the time back at Mt. Paozu."

Kit gave the young Saiyan a look, "Because Mt. Paozu is plentiful, the world could be cruel, you might end up in a desert with no food or water nearby."

Gohan nodded at this statement, "She's right, we have to be wise about our food and water supply."

Goku nodded, "I get it, but… like I said before we don't have any money."

Gohan sighed, "I have a little bit of zeni left, but not enough to really buy much."

Kit began thinking, "Well… I'm sure if we could find a city or something we could earn some extra money enough to feed us through a month or so until the next town."

"But how far away is the next town?" Gohan wondered but Goku didn't seem worried about that.

"Let's just keep going up that rocky mountain, maybe we'll see something along the way!" Goku dragged Gohan and Kit.

"You sure are excited about this." Kit chuckled.

"Well I've gotta train extra hard for the next World Martial Arts Tournament after all!" Goku said cheerfully as Kit smiled, remembering a long time ago…w ell to her, how excited Goku always was for training and fighting new and stronger opponents, be they friend or foe the young Saiyan warrior was always up for a challenge.

Gohan knew this too about his father and even though they are related and he is part Saiyan, Gohan never really did share his dad's enthusiasms for battling, especially with stronger opponents, if anything Gohan prefers the nice and quiet life of a scholar like his mother wanted him to be, but lately he's been getting more and more eager to fight lately, whether it's because he's been influenced by his Saiyan heritage or by his chibi dad, he didn't know, but he's a little worried about that. Gohan knew it was also because he's half human that why he was never really influenced by his Saiyan nature to fight, but he's starting to like fighting… what would that mean for his humanity?

"Sky, you look like something's bothering you." Kit said when she noticed Gohan's troubled expression.

"Something's wrong?" Goku asked.

Gohan sighed, "Not really, it's just… I've been thinking about some stuff lately… hey Goku, is it okay if you go and train alone from here?"

Goku frowned at that, "I wanted to teach you guys some stuff and you'd promise to show me some awesome techniques too, like how to fly!"

Kit nodded, "That's right, we did promise that didn't we, Sky?"

Gohan blinked and nodded, "Oh right, I guess I forgot."

The little vulpine smiled, "Okay, we'll train each other for a while and when that's done we'll go our separate ways and train alone."

Goku sighed but nodded, "Okay, so what are we working on first?"

"How about we teach you how to fly? That'll make life a little bit easier for ya." Kit said.

Goku smiled and became very eager to learn this new technique, "Alright, so how do I do it?"

Gohan began thinking… he never actually had to teach anyone how to fly before, how was he going to find the right words for it? "Let's see… you know how to manipulate energy right?"

Goku blinked, "Energy?"

"Yeah, you know, like the Kamehameha Wave, that's called 'ki'. You can use that energy to make yourself float in the air, only not so much of it." Gohan said as Goku nodded.

"Okay, but I've only used the wave for straight out battling, I'm not sure how to use it to make myself float." Goku said.

Kit decided to explain this one, "Well first you have to learn to manipulate it better, you're so use to going all out with the Kamehameha Wave, you need to learn to conserve your energy."

Goku nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right, I suppose conserving energy would help me a lot more in the long run. So how do I do it?"

Gohan smiled as he sat down, "Alright, we're going to start with a simple ki blast instead of a full blown Kamehameha Wave." he held out his hand and started forming a small yellow ball in his hand. "See this?"

Goku was staring in awe at the little yellow ball in the younger half Saiyan's hand, "Wow, cool, I've always thought you'd need a lot of destructive power for this stuff."

Kit chuckled, "Nope, there's more to using ki than just destruction. You can be very creative with it, like flying or even multiply yourself. Since ancient times people have been using this kind of energy and creating new ways of using them."

The young Saiyan boy was really eager now to try it, "Alright, let me try."

Goku held out his hand and began focusing, Gohan and Kit telling him to relax, don't force the energy out and to remember he's not trying to fire and destroy something so to tone it down as much as he can.

Goku, despite being called the 'not sharpest fighter in the world', learned pretty quickly, he managed to get the energy in his hand without too much trouble, and it was bluish white, about the same color as the Kamehameha Wave.

"Look, I did it!" he said excitedly holding it up.

Gohan's energy was yellow because he used the Masenko-Ha the most, while Goku's is bluish white because he uses the Kamehameha the most.

Gohan smiled, "That's great! You're a natural Goku!"

Goku held up the little energy ball, wondering if he could throw it around his hand like a normal ball.

Kit chuckled, "Anyway Goku, you now need to learn how to manipulate the ki energy through the center of your body instead of just your hands. The hands are like a medium and easy to use it for these ki energies, however, in order to fly you would need to push the energy from your stomach and let it lift you."

Goku nodded as he dissipated the ki ball in his hand and began concentrating on his energy. The young Saiyan tried moving it to his stomach, though it kind of tickled him, still he wasn't sure how to make it get him off the ground.

Gohan spoke up, "Good, now you let it lift you up. Do it slowly since this is your first time."

Goku nodded, "Alright, here I go."

The young Saiyan tried to get himself lifted off the air, at first nothing happened, but sooner or later Goku started lifting off the ground.

Gohan and Kit smiled excitedly at this.

"You're doing it Goku, keep it up!" the vulpine said as Goku kept his concentration so he wouldn't fall suddenly.

Goku pushed up more and more until he was about as high as a tree, "Wow, this is so cool! Look at the view from up here!"

Gohan quickly spoke up, "Don't get too distracted on your first time, remember; you need to focus at first but once you get use to it it'll be like second nature to you."

Goku nodded, "This is so cool…"

"Alright, get down before you hurt yourself. We still have one more trick to show you before we go our separate ways and you can continue working on flying." Kit said as Goku sighed and landed on the ground.

"Okay, so what else are you going to teach me?" Goku asked curiously.

Gohan chuckled at his past father's enthusiasm, "It's a little something I like to call 'how to control the Oozaru form'."

Goku blinked, "Oozaru what?"

Kit sighed, "It's that giant monkey form you get whenever you look at the full moon."

This made the young Saiyan frown, "I don't like that form… it's what killed my Grandpa…"

Gohan nodded in agreement, "I don't like it either… but it's part of who we are and I think we should at least learn how to be able to move around in those bodies, there may come a time when we need it, like when we fought against Blue when he turned into a giant crocodile."

Goku blinked, "I thought that was just a dream."

"Nope, it happened, and since we're way out her in the open, now would be a good time to train the Oozaru form… when's the next full moon?"

"The next one seems to be in three days tonight." Gohan said, knowing the lunar cycle a lot better than Goku.

Kit sighed, "That means we'll be traveling together for three days until the full moon comes."

Goku smiled, "Great, that means we get to train together a little bit longer."

Gohan was hoping to get started on his kind of training right away, he wanted to practice Instant Transmission's aim, find Bardock and train with him for a while, but he has three years, he can spare three days.

"Okay, don't get too carries away Goku, we'll just travel with you until the night of the full moon." Kit said as the little Saiyan shrugged.

And so the three young warriors traveled, they were planning to find the nearest town but it was miles away, so they had to stop by a forest to eat some fruits and drink some water at a lake. Goku, being the young fun loving boy that he is, decided to strip off his clothes and dive right into the lake!

Kit screamed when he did this, "GOKU! DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES IN FRONT OF A GIRL!" poor Gohan was blushing from embarrassment again.

Goku swam around in the lake, "Why are you yelling? What's wrong with taking off my clothes in front of girls anyway? It's not like we're in public right?"

Kit hissed and growled, "Goku… the opposite gender don't like to see each other naked unless they're married."

Goku blinked, "… What's 'married'?"

Gohan groaned, "You'll find out sooner or later, but please stop swimming naked all the time! At least keep on your boxers!"

Kit turned away, "You know what? I'm going to go gouge my eyes out in those bushes." she groaned as she walked into the bushes and away from the naked Saiyan boy, who obviously have a lot more to learn about male and females.

Gohan sighed, "Goku, here's the thing about girls… they are… well… more sensitive and prone to emotions than guys are."

The young Saiyan nodded as he remembered how weird Chi-Chi was with her constant mood swings, and Bulma especially, "Yeah, I can see where you're going with that, but what does that have to do with me being naked around them? I don't like getting my clothes wet when I swim."

The young Saiyan hybrid could not believe he actually had to explain the male and female concept to his own father.

Goku shrugged, "I still don't get it, but I'll try not to take off my boxers in front of a girl anymore."

Gohan sighed in relief, "Good, I can't tell you how many times I've been embarrassed by that." _Especially since you're supposed to be my future dad!_

Kit shouted, "Is it safe yet?"

"It's safe Kit." Gohan chuckled as the blushing little vulpine came out of the bushes. "Geez Goku, you were always like that."

Goku blinked, "You make it sound like you knew me a long time ago."

"Huh? Oh… just ignore me."

But the young kind hearted Saiyan refuse to just let this go, "No, I'm sure we knew each other a long time ago, why won't you tell me Kit? I want to know…"

Kit looked him in shock, Goku, the naïve one-track mind boy actually _cared _about something that could just be his imagination? Of course it wasn't but…

"Why would you care?" she asked.

Goku frowned, of course he would care, why wouldn't he? "Because you're my friend Kit, if something happened between us and for some reason I can't remember it, I want to know…"

Kit sighed, "It's nothing to worry about, really, I'm sure you're just imagining things, we've never met until recently."

Gohan frowned and looked at the little fox, he could tell she was lying through her teeth, but what he didn't get was why? Why won't she tell Goku that she knew him? … Is it because she won't or she _can't_?

This only made the young Saiyan all the more determine to find out, "Kit, I think we knew each other before, at least give me a hint."

"No Goku, we didn't know each other until recently." Kit firmly stated.

Gohan quickly intervene before Goku could push her too far, "Okay, that's enough you two. We should probably take a little break now."

Goku stood on his hands, "I can't take a break, the tournament's only three years away, every second counts, I have to be ready!" he begins walking around on his hands.

"We really need to get on with our own training." Kit sighed to Gohan as the half breed nodded in agreement, they've been holding back all this time and haven't been able to really train much or on their new moves so it's been rather bothersome.

Kit turned to Goku, "Hey Goku, we're going to go off for a while if you don't mind, we'll come and find you later okay?

Goku looked over at them, "Um… okay, I'll see you two later then…"

And with that, Gohan and Kit flew into the forest, relieved they can start their own training for a while.

"Okay hybrid, the first thing you need to work on is that troublesome aim of that Instant Transmission of yours, getting stuck underground or falling on top of people is a horrible way to use it." Kit grumbled as Gohan blushed at the times he embarrassed himself because of its terrible aim that he decided not to use it unless he had to.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Okay, we'll start with something simple and short distance. I'll go fly over that mountain and then you use Instant Transmission to get to me." Kit said as she took off to the mountain.

Gohan closed his eyes and put his two fingers on his forehead, trying to remember how to do it since it's been a while and how to aim at Kit without landing on top of her or under her, or, dear King Kai, inside her somehow… that would be a nightmare for the both of them.

Gohan teleported, but he ended up five inches from her and fell face first into the rocky surface. "This is going to take a while." he groaned.

Kit frowned and wondered, "Maybe we're not doing something right here… your aim always seems to be a little bit off."

Gohan nodded as he sat up and think, "Dad was kind of vague about the explanation since I was in a hurry at the time."

"So why don't you ask him now?" Kit suggested.

Gohan sighed, "Well… Dad has to open the connection first… and he get do it too often because he's dead in the future, that must really put a strain on King Kai."

Kit nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure it does. Guess we're on our own until you learn how to use it."

Gohan's tail flickered in annoyance at this, he really wished he could just get the aim down, but it's no use rushing it. Unlike with Piccolo he's not exactly learning from scraps this time, so no need to rush everything.

So for the next few hours, the young half Saiyan boy has been working on Instant Transmission, Kit had to get him out of certain… tar pits and quick sand, "What the heck are these things doing in the forest anyway!?" Gohan shouted.

By the time the sun started to sun, the two were exhausted; Kit from trying to find Gohan and getting him unstuck in certain places, and Gohan from using the teleportation constantly, tiring him out despite his seemingly endless pool of power.

"Oh come on… we had the entire day and my aim is not any better than when we started…" Gohan groaned.

Kit couldn't help but laugh, "You know, Gohan, I had my share of troubles with learning how to use certain techniques since I had no one to teach me… ever since Maron left on her own…"

Gohan looked at her, "You want to tell me what happened between you and Maron? We've got time and you look like you want to get it off your chest."

Kit frowned, not sure if she should tell him, "I don't know… I mean I've never told anyone what happened between us since I never thought anyone would care…"

"I care Kit, you're my friend." the pure hearted hybrid said assuring her.

The little vulpine looked at the smiling hybrid, "… Tell you what; I'll tell you my story after finish our training for the three year wait."

This made Gohan groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Kit snickered, "You wish. By the way, isn't it dangerous to leave Goku alone for too long? What if another enemy attacks him?"

Gohan shook his head, "If that happens we'll know about it, Dad won't be beaten so easily in any time and we would sense he was in danger. Cell and Maron made it clear they're waiting for something big, so I don't think they'll be attacking him any time soon."

The little vulpine chuckled, "Wow Gohan, you're really confident about that, when I first met you, you were absolutely paranoid about who or what was going to attack your dad."

Gohan blushed, "W-well… at the time that was the only thing at stake. I mean I thought time was messing up because all the bad guys were messing everything up, at least according to Raditz, but now… it's like time itself is collapsing because of that and something else, but we have no idea what it is."

Kit nodded, "Even Maron herself didn't know, she only pulled the trigger with this hare brained scheme of hers."

Gohan frowned, "… Maron… she seemed nice when I first met her with Krillin… and she seems to like my Dad despite him being a Saiyan…"

"Yeah… we were all pretty close friends way back then…" Kit sighed, it really felt like a lifetime ago for her.

Gohan looked at her, "… You never told me about your life. You just told me you once lived on an island I thought didn't exist; Kage Island."

Kit frowned, "… It doesn't exist anymore…"

This statement caused the young hybrid's eyes to widen, "It doesn't exist, as in it's gone now?"

Kit nodded grimly and this made Gohan frown, "What happened to it?"

The little vulpine sighed, "The Saiyans attacked, that's what happened."

Gohan's eyes widen, "Saiyans? You mean Nappa and Vegeta, right?"

Kit gave a look at Gohan before sighing again, "Well… Kage Island is a very special and well hidden island, the reason for that is because it can travel through space and time, while Earth is its home, sometimes the island would end up on a different planet in a different time."

Now this caught the young hybrid's attention, "Wait… are you saying that you ended up on the Saiyan's planet before Frieza destroyed it?"

Kit chuckled, "No, actually I was kidding."

Gohan did an anime fall, this little tricky fox… getting him all worked up like that at the possibility of an island able to time travel /and/ go to other planets.

Kit sighed, "But I didn't lie when I said sometimes Kage Island does travel through time, it just can't go to other planets. You know places like the Bermuda Triangle and people mysteriously disappeared? That's when you go through time itself, Kage Island goes through time periodically and… apparently we went into the time where some Saiyan came to the Earth before."

This confused Gohan, "Wait… Saiyans came to Earth before? But then why did they act like they've never been here before?"

The little vulpine sighed, "That's because their ancestors were too primitive to remember what the planet was or the co ordinance of it, way before Frieza found them and gave them technology like scouters, they just knew how to operate a space ship, fly around to different planets and do whatever the heck they want to do."

Gohan then began thinking, "So… you went back in time to when the Saiyans first came to Earth, yet they didn't destroy the planet?"

Kit snickered, "Oh they tried… they really did, but you see another reason why the Saiyans never recognized Earth was because we took the scouts out, but they took us out along with them. Kage Island is home to very powerful creatures and there is a curse on the island if unwanted creatures step foot on it; they cannot leave and the air around them turns poisonous, it's a defense mechanism."

"Wow… there's so many things about Kage Island nobody knew about…" Gohan said totally fascinated by the very idea of it.

Kit looked at Gohan and then smiled, "Tell you what; I'll tell you the whole story if we promise to train extra hard the upcoming three years, deal?"

Gohan nodded, "It's a deal! And I'm use to training hard anyway."

Kit smirked, "Glad to hear it then, hybrid. We'll work on the Instant Transmission later, let's spar for a bit and see where we stand with our fighting skills."

The human-Saiyan hybrid and the illusionist fox got into battle position and the two power houses went at it in their basic forms. Claws, fists, teeth, head, going nail-to-nail with each other as they tested their melee attacks first, then started bombarding each other with energy blasts, Gohan's Masenko-ha and Kit's Sky Crystal caused a huge explosion in the sky, hopefully Goku would ignore it if he saw it.

It was night by the time the two finished their training, "Wow… you're a lot… stronger than I thought." Gohan chuckled as they lay on the forest floor.

Kit grinned, "Well… that's pretty… honorable considering… it came from… the strongest being in the universe."

Gohan chuckled before sighing, "Well, it seems my fighting skills got a little dull after having to hold back for so long."

"Yeah, holding back constantly like that would do that to you, dull down your power levels." Kit sat up. "So Gohan, you want to find a town to crash in or just sleep outside?"

The young hybrid thought, he had no problems sleeping outside as he had been doing for the past year in a half, but it would be nice to be able to sleep on an actual bed after all this time.

Gohan looked up at the dark sky, "Let's go find a town, it's been a while since I slept on an actual bed."

Kit nodded, "Yeah, me too, of course I use to sleep in a cave but I like beds better, it's a lot more comfy than rocky grounds anyway. So where's the nearest town?"

Gohan flew up into the sky to get a better view, "There's a town just north of here, it looks pretty big but not so big, it should be a good place to rest for a while."

Kit nodded, "Then let's go."

The two flew through the night sky, Gohan enjoying the sights as for once he's not press for time trying to get somewhere before everything goes to HFIL, it certainly was refreshing.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Kit chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean how long as it been since I just fly for fun instead of constantly being in a hurry to get somewhere?" Gohan said.

Kit sighed as she too looked around, she remembered how she first saw Maron took to the skies and she decided to learn how to fly as well, of course she had to be sneaky and listen to how the humans do it, humans like Tien who can fly using his own energy. The little vulpine remembered how she loved flying, she enjoyed the view and even flew to a rainbow once, oh yes, those were good times… until she ran into Maron and found out what her hare-brained scheme was and dedicated her life into stopping her former best friend.

Gohan remembered the first time he learned to fly, it was forced actually and Piccolo really didn't make it easy, Gohan just knew he had to use the ki energy to lift himself off the ground to fly and make it easier than walking and running all the time.

Then Kit suddenly frowned, "Something's not right…"

Gohan blinked and looked at her, "What's up?"

"The town up ahead, I sense something's… off."

"Really? I don't sense anything."

"It's not the power level I'm sensing, demi-Saiyan, it's the feeling of foreboding." Kit explained and Gohan nodded, animals usually have a better sense of danger than humans.

"Then I guess we better go check it out." Gohan said as the two landed near town. They weren't sure what to expect, but the two landed on the outskirts of the town, the first thing the two noticed was that the town unexpectedly quiet, sure it was evening but there should still be people loitering around.

"Gosh, I wonder what happened here… where is everybody?" Gohan wondered as he looked around.

Kit's ears twitched as she listened for any signs of life… nothing, the town was completely deserted and empty.

Gohan frowned… he's sure he had a nightmare once like this before, it's been a while but it seems awfully similar and this made him uneasy… is there a Time Glitch here? Wow, it's been a while since he ran into a Time Glitch.

His question was answered when Kit called him, "Gohan, you might want to look through this window."

When the young demi-Saiyan looked he was shocked to see people in there, but they were gray, like all the colors were drained from them, but what else was odd… now that he looked around, the entire town was gray… but… they were still moving and talking, it's as if time had stopped yet hasn't, it's weird.

"Is this a Time Glitch?" Gohan wondered.

"Maybe but… how are they still moving?" this has been bugging the little fox when she saw them moving and appear to be talking to each other but it was hard to hear their quiet voices even with their sensitive hearing.

"Maybe it is a Time Glitch, I mean every Time Glitch we've encountered so far are different in their own way, so time stopping is not the only thing we had to worry about. Still, we don't know anything until we've talked to someone here."

"But something tells me they're not going to be too keen on talking to strangers, they look pretty scared about something that's for sure." Gohan said with a frown as he saw those people still whispering to each other.

Kit nodded, "Yeah, you're right… hmm… okay, I'm going to put an invisible illusion over us, they won't see us but they can still hear and feel you so becareful not to make a noise or touch them demi-Saiyan, this way we can get in close to hear what they're saying."

The young hybrid nodded, "Okay, let's try it."

Kit touched Gohan's arm and his body turned invisible like a ghost, the young demi-Saiyan looked down, fascinated by this since he's never been invisible before. Now they have another problem; getting inside without notice, if they open the door it would make them notice something was wrong.

"Okay, so how are we going to get inside?" Gohan asked and Kit gave him her 'are you serious?' look.

"These people are pretty paranoid, but they left their chimney unguarded." Kit pointed up. "Don't you remember? That's how you got into your house in your dream to wake up that time."

Gohan blushed, "Oh… right…"

The two floated up at the chimney and slip down, the family just noticing they were gone, decided it was safe to speak up a little bit.

"Did they leave?"

"I think so, I don't see them anymore."

"Good… if they had stayed… we'd be in a lot of trouble."

This had Gohan and Kit wondered why that was, could something be cursing them if strangers were to enter the village? How odd… and cruel, but they won't know until they gather more information.

Suddenly they heard a bell ring, like a church bell, but this one had a haunted feel to it, the family suddenly tensed.

"Wh-who is it this time?"

What could they be talking about? They seem really scared about this bell. Then suddenly a child was covered in smoke, the family screamed as their child suddenly mutated right in front of their very eyes into a wolf creature and began growling.

"No! Not my baby! First my cousin and now my baby too! WHY!?" the woman screamed as the wolf howled before jumping out the window.

Gohan and Kit were both shocked and scared at what they just saw; that little girl suddenly just mutated into a were-wolf creature and acted like a primitive wolf! The two of them quickly ran out the window the wolf jumped out of.

"What just happened?" Gohan asked aloud.

"Apparently whenever that bell rings someone in this town gets turned into a wolf or something." Kit looked around, "If this town is indeed curse then someone must've put the curse on them, but why and when?"

Gohan glared at the sky, "Whoever did it must have a sick twisted humor."

"Come on, demi-Saiyan, let's go see if we can find out who's doing this and put a stop to it."

"W-wait Kit! We don't even know where to go and we still don't know how to reverse the curse, what if that person does it to us when we try to stop them?"

Kit frowned, oddly enough the hybrid has a point and usually she's the one who think things through, "You make a good point…"

Then an old kindly voice spoke to them, "Are you kids travelers? It's not safe in this town right now, not since the curse has been placed upon us."

Gohan and Kit looked at the old man, his eyes looked bloodshot like he hasn't been able to sleep lately.

"What's going on around here?" Gohan asked the old man, hoping he would explain it to them.

The old man sounded tired, "If you want to find a place to sleep children I suggest you find somewhere else to. In this town, when the bell rings, anyone within the town will turn into a blood thirsty wolf and set into the wild, never seen again."

Gohan frowned, "Then why not just get out of here?"

"There are many who grew up in this town and do not wish to leave, some can't leave due to illness or old age like me… it's only a matter of time until all of us are nothing but savages wolves."

Kit quickly spoke up, "Could you at least point us the way where the curse is coming from?"

The old man looked surprised that a non-anthro fox is able to speak, but was too tired to really hold the shock, "Where the bell tolls, on the dark road to the hill."

Gohan and Kit looked out of the gates of the dark road, where does it lead? To the dark hill… will Gohan and Kit be able to uncover this mystery of the wolf's curse or will they turn into wolves themselves? Find out next time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Hmm... what could be the wolf's curse and the creepy dark road?<strong>_

_**Gohan: You've been watching Supernatural again weren't you?**_

_**Author: No! What gave you that idea?**_

_**Kit: Hmm... maybe you've been playing Paper Mario Thousand Year Door again, this almost looks like Chpater 4 from that game!**_

_**Author: Hey! I needed to make this mysterious and a little creepy!**_

_**Kit: Whatever... I just hope you don't keep these good people waiting TOO long for it.**_

_**Author: Heh... I'll try not to... and you guys can give me any ideas what you want to see during these 'three years' training chapters. Nothing canon, but if you want something sci-fi, supernatural, spy, whatever, be sure to give me some ideas.**_

_**Gohan: We'll see you guys later!**_


	30. Part 30:Training Part II and Hiatus

_**Author: Erm... sorry about the long wait, but I really haven't been in a DBZ mood at all lately and because of that it's been getting harder and harder to write up chapters. No real motivation makes it hard to come up with anything. This part of the story should sound familiar if you've ever played Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. I mostly used that part because I wasn't sure what to put here at the time.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gohan's Time Warp Chaos<strong>_

**Chapter 73: Training Part II**

Gohan was never a fan of dark places, in fact when he was a little kid he would always get his Mom or Dad to check the house for any night monsters. Though that seems very silly to him now, he still never liked the dark.

Kit, being a dark illusionist fox, likes the dark, but she felt uneasy here. "Nothing but dark trees and bugs here." she grumbled, hating bugs like mosquitoes and spiders. Then a wolf howled.

"I think there are some villagers-turned-wolves here." Gohan said uneasily.

"Come on, let's just keep going, and don't look back." Kit said quickly.

The two went on in deeper, trying to stay close and away from anything that sounded like a wolf, they could fight yes but they didn't want to hurt the villagers. And besides, if there were ghosts here, they're not sure if they could even FIGHT those things. Eventually they were in so deep it was completely dark, there was no sunlight here, and there appears to be an old rotting house on the hill.

"Guess this is it… let's go in." Kit said nervously.

The half Saiyan hybrid felt like he had seen a movie like this before… and he and Kit don't make it to the sequel. "D-do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yeah, I do. Your Dad is kinda one in the future."

"Oh right…"

The old rusty gate opened themselves, making the two even more nervous as they went up to the door. Gohan slowly and nervously knocked on the door, "H-hello? Is… anybody home? Preferably alive?"

Kit almost chuckled at what the demi-Saiyan just said, and probably would've if she wasn't so scared herself. Gohan frowned when nobody answered and he twisted the knob, surprised that it was unlocked. "Oh boy… I guess we should check it out huh?"

The demi-Saiyan and vulpine slowly entered the creepy house, it was dark in there, but they can see in the dark without too much problem, but it certainly has a very haunted and creepy feel to it. Gohan never liked horror movies and this was just making it worse, no wonder his mother never lets him watch horror movies.

"Okay… what are we looking for here?" Kit wondered.

Gohan looked up, "I guess we should go to the top, that's where the bell is. Whoever's up there must be the one ringing it and turning those poor villagers into wolves."

Gohan and Kit flew up slowly, the stairs were spiral and the air itself was almost as if it was warning them to get out, but they pressed onwards, at the top they could see the bright moon (not full thankfully) and they heard a voice that almost made them jump out of their skins.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Some monkey boy kid and a little fox." They turned to see it was some kind of… fox? It was an anthro-fox, Kit glared; she was expecting some kind of evil ghost, not another kitsune!

"Of course, this explains a lot! A fox has the natural ability to use illusions to shape-shift, but this is no illusion, you physically transformed those villagers, how did you do it?" Kit demanded, angry that one of her own kind would do something so disgusting.

The anthro-fox smirked, "So you must be one of the inhabits on that Kage Island if you can talk. Well it's true I use my illusions on them, but I managed the physical transformation with the power of the moon light and this bell has mystical properties as well. Since those villagers are so boring I figured it'd be more fun to turn them into bloodthirsty were-wolves to pump it up, like a horror movie."

Kit growled, "You know it's foxes like you that give foxes like me a bad name! How could you!?"

"It's what I do especially when I'm bored, besides they always made fun of me so this is payback! Ever heard of karma?"

Gohan would argue but he figured he should stay out of it considering Kit is pretty scary, like his mom and Bulma, when she gets mad and fired up.

"What YOU'RE doing isn't karma, karma is going to come back and bite you in the tail soon if you don't stop this non-sense and reverse what you did to those poor villagers!"

The anthro-fox rolled his eyes as he jumped down from his chair, "So what? What are you two going to do about it?"

Gohan decided to speak up, "Look, if you don't turn them back to normal and stop this, you'll regret it. I know we may not look like much but we are much, much stronger than we look, you do not want to mess with us."

"You heard the boy, you can stop this before the pain… or AFTER it." the tone in Kit's voice made it clear she's hoping for 'after' the pain.

The anthro-fox may be mean but he's smart, "I know when not to pick my fights, you see, I don't fight especially against barbarians like you two. I like to use my illusions instead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan demanded.

Kit looked uneasy about that, she, being a fox herself, knew how tricky foxes can be, they don't always rely on power or strength. "Gohan, don't get too close… fighting foxes are no picnic no matter how strong you are."

Gohan could agree with that considering Kit herself was tricky to fight, even Cell himself would get a run for his money.

"I don't think 'staying back' is going to help much monkey boy." the fox laughed. "Now watch this little magic trick." he suddenly rang the bell and Gohan's head began to spin. "And take a little nap."

"Gohan! GOHAN!" he heard Kit's voice calling out like a far away echo before he passed out. Kit's eyes widen in horror when she saw what was happening to him.

"HEY! CHANGE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, ya snooze, ya lose suckers." the anthrop-fox laughed as he began changing himself and disappeared.

"Oh-no… G-Gohan, Gohan wake up!"

After about an hour or two, Gohan finally woke up, he saw Kit there but she was looking at him worriedly. "H-hey Kit… I'm fine but what did he do to me?"

Kit frowned, "Uh… well he uh… you might want to take a really good look into the mirror."

Gohan frowned, not liking where this was going, he looked into the mirror but jumped back when he saw he was a small black wolf pup, he looked cute but… he's an animal now!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" he screamed.

Kit gave him a nervous smile, "I think… that the fox just turned YOU into a wolf pup… but on the bright side as least you kept your mind."

Gohan was still in freak out mode, "K-Kit! You're a fox right? Can't you turn me back to normal?"

"Okay, first of all; there is _nothing_ normal about you wolf Saiyan pup, and second; this is a powerful physical illusion he put on you, I can't take it off. He'll have to take it off himself, or we beat him to a pulp and it wears off."

Gohan really wanted to scream right now, but he's sure if his mother ever saw him like this she'll have enough screams to last him a lifetime. "What should we do!?"

Kit sighed, "I told you; we have to find him and get him to change you back."

"Then let's go!" Gohan said quickly as he tried to walk but wasn't use to the body and fell on his face.

"Uh… I know you're in a hurry Gohan, but you might want to learn to get use to that body first."

Gohan grumbled, but sounded like an agreement, "Fine… how do you walk on all fours?"

"Well first… you need to stand up. Second, you need to learn to walk with extra two feet." Kit explained.

The young wolf/demi-Saiyan pup stood up and wobbly walked, but Kit had to stop him from walking down the stairs since that would be an accident waiting to happen.

"Can I still fly or use my ki at all?" Gohan asked.

"Uh well… I don't think the transformation messed with your ki, you can still use it, but I don't think you can transform into a Super Saiyan or anything like that in the body you're in now."

Gohan nodded, "That's fine, I don't think I'll need to use all that power. I'm just going to get use to this body first, sniff that fox out and, as Vegeta would say, beat that blasted fox clown to the ground!"

Kit chuckled, "Come on, let's go. I'll help you down the stairs."

Kit had to hold the little pup with her paws before floating down the stairs and outside. "Well Gohan, sniff the air, see if you can sniff him out."

The former demi-Saiyan nodded and began sniffing around, the two of the canines were going back through the dark hill and woods, Gohan noticed he found it a lot easier to see in the dark now, probably because his eyes were meant to hunt in the dark.

"I think he's back in town." Gohan said after sniffing the scent and realized it was going all the way back to the small town they were in earlier.

"And have you noticed? We hadn't seen or heard any wolf howling since we got here. Maybe when he ran off the spell broke or something." Kit said though not sure if it works that way with the physical illusions.

"But if that's the case why am I still a wolf?" Gohan asked as Kit frowned.

"Perhaps because you're the one he 'cursed' personally rather than just randomly by chance." Kit said, knowing if a kitsune wants to cover you in an illusion it is very difficult to get rid of until the kitsune dies or it changes you back or you defeat it in a game.

The two eventually made it back to town, thankfully Gohan has gotten somewhat use to walking on four paws, but they weren't town yet, because suddenly… Gohan himself flew down and stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said that didn't sound like Gohan at all.

Kit growled as she protectively stood in front of the real Gohan, "You! Stay away from him! How dare you try to steal Gohan's identity!"

"That's him? Why is he trying to steal my identity?" Gohan asked.

Kit sighed, "That's how foxes are sometimes, if they cover you in an illusion and they use your own body for their's it means they want to steal your own life. And if you're not careful they can use your own powers against you."

"What? Are you serious?" Gohan paled, if he had to fight against himself like this… that'd be impossible!

"Calm down, they can only do that if they really know you, so don't give him any hints." Kit glared and it made Gohan wonder if Kit herself could do that too?

"Smart, you are a fox too so I didn't expect anything else. But I do love this body, it's so much easier to move around, heck I can even fly in this body! I wonder what else I can do with this?" the illusion Gohan smirked.

Gohan growled, "Give me back my body! You're worse than Ginyu!"

"Not really, he didn't technically switch bodies with you, he just turned you into a wolf pup and used a physical illusion on himself to resemble your original look." Kit explained and Gohan sighed.

"Fine, turn me back and get rid of that disguise!"

The illusion Gohan just laughed, "No way, I'm loving this too much! You want your body back you'll need to come and take it back!"

Kit hissed, "Challenge accepted! Come on Gohan let's beat him!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that little foxy." Illusion Gohan smirked, "You see, the illusion I used is not like yours. Mine can take away all your powers unless you can say my name."

Gohan and Kit frowned, they don't know his name. "What do you mean we have to guess your name!?"

"Ha, just kidding, in actuality you'll need to do more than just guess my name right. I can use your powers simply by fighting you and they're fun to use."

"Don't think that means you automatically know how to use those powers." Gohan warned remembering how Ginyu had a hard time using his dad's body when they first switched.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong little demi-Saiyan." he smirked and Gohan's eyes widen in shock; how did this complete stranger suddenly know of his half Saiyan status? Come to think of Kit never really explained how she knew either, is it a fox thing?

"Surprised? Well if you'd study more about foxes rather than about geometry you'd know that a fox can gain those they used for their illusion's memories, or at least the basic memories of their life and what they know."

Gohan blinked and looked over at Kit, "Is this true? Is that how you… knew so much about me?"

Kit shook her head, "I knew you and Goku for a long time, and I've never used your body for my own illusion." then she took a step forward, "But if we can't fight him like this we need to escape into town, now. He won't fight us with so many people in the area, don't want to give up his 'good reputation' just yet."

"You can't run away!" the illusion Gohan charged at them, but Kit quickly kicked up as much dirt as she can and before illusion Gohan had enough sense to try and sense them they already ran off into town.

"That was too close…" Kit groaned when they made it into town.

"But this is bad, how can I get my identity back this way? I'm stuck with this stupid wolf pup illusion body!" Gohan grumbled unhappily.

"Okay, don't panic now, we just need to know his name so we can fight him without feeling too weak." Kit sighed, the only time she fought with someone who could take away your energy by simply touching them was with Maron and both of them almost died due to that. They'll need a safer way to fight, especially since Gohan is still not use to the body he's in.

"Maybe we could ask someone for help?" she suggested, that's when they noticed the town was a lot more liviler than when they first came into town, the people were more happy and out and about.

One kid came up to Gohan but she started crying and ran away, "H-hey! Why did she cry all of a sudden?"

Kit frowned, "The curse must've been lifted and everyone turn back to normal… but they're still paranoid about the wolf curse so most likely she's scared that if she gets too close to you she would turn into a wolf or something herself."

"Then how can I get help if everyone runs away from me?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe the Mayor could help? He did point us in the right direction before." Kit explained and Gohan nodded.

But when the two canines opened the Mayor's door they saw Illusion Gohan there, chowing down on a big feast, making Gohan angry and jealous since it's been a while from his last meal.

"You did well destroying the monster that cursed us and saved this town, you deserve this feast little boy, you are stronger than you appear to be!"

"Ugh, never knew the Mayor could be such a kiss up." Kit hissed before she and Gohan went up to him. The Mayor looked at them, thankfully he didn't freak out at seeing a wolf pup.

"Ah there you are little foxie, I thought the kid said he lost you back there, but good to see you're alive and well… oh? Who's this cute little friend you've made?" the Mayor asked when he saw Gohan.

"Mayor, sir, this little wolf pup IS my friend, the one you're giving thanks to is an imposter!" Kit pointed out at the illusion Gohan.

The Mayor frowned, "… Imposter?"

The illusion Gohan just frowned and sighed, "She's a fox, she's a canine and wild animal, and she's a kid too, she likes to play pranks like every other foxes do."

"And YOU would know wouldn't you?" Kit hissed back.

"Now, now, let's not fight. Look, you two just go outside and play, I have important business to attend to." The Mayor said and Kit growled.

"Yeah, like feeding this imposter. Come on Gohan, let's get out of here, it's obvious nobody's going to help us around here."

Kit practically dragged the former half Saiyan out of there, "Hey shouldn't we do something?" Gohan asked.

Kit growled in irritation, "What can we do Gohan? The Mayor's not gonna believe us, a couple of little animals, over the 'one who saved the town', even if he is just a kid. If we want to de-throw that little trickster then we'll have to be smart about this, find out some information like what his weakness is or what his real name could be."

"This is starting to sound like a video game I use to play." Gohan grumbled.

"Your mother let you play video games?"

"… I had to sneak out to Kame House to play some."

Kit laughed, "Wow, and here I thought you were a complete good mama's boy, then again you did go to Planet Namek against her wishes… and you snuck out with Icirrus just before the whole Black Water Mist thing happened, and you-"

"Okay! I get it! I'm not the perfect little boy Mom likes to think I am, now can we move on please?" Gohan said feeling flustered.

The little vulpine sighed, "Alright, they say the best eye is the bird's eye, perhaps some… crows could tell us what we can do." Kit pointed at some crows on the trees or houses, there were a lot of them in this town.

Gohan nodded as he flew up to one, but he scared the birds so much they flew away. "I don't think they want to tell us."

Kit grumbled, "Of course not genius, we're supposed to eavesdrop on them."

"But eavesdropping is rude and how will we know if they'll even talk about that fake me?"

"We don't we just have to hope they do." Kit was really reminded of what happened with the clone Ginyu before time changed.

A few hours later… a crow spoke to its friend, "The anthrops and humans are so stupid sometimes I swear I want to peck them in the eye."

"Yeah, that poor kid got turned into a wolf and now the fox is running around posing at him."

"I heard that troublesome fox like to keep things locked up tight in his secret house or whatever, I mean after all if someone found out your secret then you'd be in deep trouble."

Kit and Gohan got out of the muddy place and Gohan growled in irritation, "You couldn't have just put an illusion disguise on us? Why'd we have to roll around in mud!?"

"Sorry little wolfie but if I used my illusions now the fake you would sense it and that would give us even more trouble." Kit argued.

Gohan just sighed, "Dad's probably wondering what happened to me, we did tell him we'd see each other again in a few hours and that was yesterday!"

"Relax, we'll go find your chibi naïve dad once we get you turn back to normal." Kit pointed out and hope to get Gohan to calm down, "Alright we need to find a way to find out his name so we can stop him from draining our powers."

"Didn't you say you once fought with someone like that before?" he asked her.

Kit paled, "… Let's just say I was lucky to get out of that battle alive. Now come on little wolfie, let's go."

However before the two canines could go any further a van pulled up that says; Dog Catcher. Both Gohan and Kit looked at each other, sure they could probably fly away or fight them off but if they do that it would mess up the timeline, badly, and they really can't afford to do that right now.

"Time to run." Kit hissed as Gohan nodded and the two ran away just as the dog catchers came out.

"Odd, I could've sworn somebody called because of a wolf problem here, but I only see that cub and the fox." One of them said.

"Ah, one wolf pup and a fox or a town full of wolves makes no difference to us, let's go get them." The other said eagerly. They both nodded and went after them. Gohan was still not quite use to this wolf's body so naturally he ended up tripping on his own four legs and the nets came down on him.

"Gotcha little pup!" he shot Gohan with a sedative, keeping the young former demi-Saiyan from being able to escape as his body went numb.

Kit used her illusion to disguise herself as one of the dog catchers after she knocked one out, "Sorry Ralph but the fox got away and in the woods, guess she was faster than we thought."

"Oh well, I suppose one little insignificant fox doesn't matter, we bagged ourselves a wolf pup, this is bound to bring in the loot." The greedy dog catcher grinned at the sleeping Gohan, making Kit glare, it was so obvious this guy only wants the money.

"Right, so I suppose we should get back now before it gets too late." she said holding in her anger.

"Yeah, let's go, time is money after all." he carelessly tossed Gohan into the back before shutting the doors, making Kit cringe and was thankful the former demi-Saiyan had a high tolerance to pain.

Just as she was about to get into the van she almost fainted when she saw kid Goku himself passing through and looked over at them curiously.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" he asked and Kit bit her lip, if he comes over now it might ruin everything… then again maybe he could help them.

"Hey kid, why don't you come over and help us for a minute?" she called him over and the other dog catcher glared at her.

"Why are you calling the kid over? We don't have time to baby sit!"

Kit just smiled calmly at him though inwardly she wants to slash the living daylights out of him… or blood. "Oh you silly, I'm not calling him to baby sit him, but he's a strong boy, I'm sure we could use his assistance."

"For what?"

"Like lifting all those flea bitten mongrels so we don't have to do all the heavy lifting, think about it man; the kid will work for food, so all we have to do is promise him some granola bar or something and we get paid a lot more by being faster, time is money after all." Kit said sounding very convincing.

This got the greedy dog catcher to agree, "Yes, that is good! Hey you kid!" he called over to Goku, who was still watching them with curiosity, he's never seen dog catchers before.

Goku's eyes narrowed, already not liking this guy's attitude, "My name is Goku, now what do you want?"

Kit quickly put her arm out, "Let me do the talking Ralph, he doesn't like impolite people." She walked over to the young Saiyan. "We're trying to find homes for these poor lost dogs and it would be much appreciated if you could help us with the heavy lifting, we promise to give you free food if you're willing to help us."

Goku blinked and looked at the fox-disguised-as-man, "… Kit? Is that you?"

Kit almost faltered but of course Goku could see through her disguise, he's always been sharp when it came to deception like this, somehow, despite appearing gullible. "Goku, quiet, I'm trying to help Sky and teach this jerk a lesson. Now are you going to come help me or not? I'm going to need you to act the part."

Goku nodded, "This looks like fun and it could help with my mind training Master Roshi and you've wanted me to train."

Kit nodded, "That's a good boy, now let's go."

Goku and Kit got into the truck, the greedy dog catcher smirked believing he's going to make big bucks off of the little wolf pup. Goku thought this man was mean and he didn't like him but Kit warned him not to say anything.

Gohan sighed as he sat in the back truck, "Am I ever going to get my body back?" he still has yet to find out the name of the one who stole his body, or rather transformed his body and stole his identity, he's not like Ginyu that's for sure, but can Gohan and Kit find a way to reverse the damage that's been done?

Suddenly the former demi-Saiyan smirked as he closed his eyes and began to mediate... perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all, it gives him the chance to take a break from his physical training and train his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author: Yeah sorry, no Kit or Gohan this time, they're out on vacation right now. And I really do apologize but I'm afraid, dare I say it, I must go on hiatus with this story for now. I know, fans of this story are going to be sorely disappointed, but I've been really focused on my Danny Phantom fanfic and it's really hard to do this one, as well as Child of Mew and Luigi's Tale. Since this one has been getting the least reviews I figured it might as well be on hiatus and just continue Child of Mew since it's the most popular and Luigi's Tale since it's not as long, because I really want to focus on Danny Phantom My Brother's a Ghost right now and I don't want to split myself to four stories at once. Sorry again, but hopefully soon I will continue this story and if you want drop me some ideas from time to time. Have a nice day people!<strong>_


End file.
